Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer: The New Tournament
by Saint X
Summary: Technology is now released into the layer, bringing spectacular fights and various good things. But inside, there are those who will use it to their own ends. How will Misaki and a few others fit in this web of occurrences, plots and fated destinies?
1. Battle Phase 101: The New Rules

Foreword: The respective characters are the respective property of their respected owners, including me! (thank Miharu and the other made-ups)

Battle Phase 1-01: The New Rules

Unaware of the world's happenings, 5 people- 3 men and 2 women began a meeting that will change the face of a highly popular activity...

"Now that all of you are here, let's begin with our meeting..." the chief of the meeting, known as Ms. T.H-D, began.

"Ms. Chairman, I have a good proposal..." the newest member of the board, Mr. J.S. raised.

"What is it Mr. Sakomori?"

"Ever since the game was released five years ago, it had become increasingly popular among the youth of this country- particularly girls. It and the tournaments have made it the no.1 and now, it is beginning to be introduced into other countries- hailing large successes... since the creation of the global battle commission- the ALBC, which all five of us are members, we have been creating a global set of rules for each battle- and my proposal is: some new additions to the rules... I've provided each of you with a copy of the new proposals" Mr. Sakomori explained. Each board member read their 7-page proposal.

"Do we have the technology for this?" a Ms. A.S. asked.

"Yes we do, Ms. Sunikata... thanks to the research team that I aided, we were able to do enough tests on the application of there concepts..."

"Very well then, Mr. Sakomori... the board will convene on this matter... that means you're going to leave our presence for a while..." the chairwoman called.

Mr. Sakomori left the boardroom- it was standard procedure for the proposer to leave the room while the rest decide. Back in the room, a call was being made.

"I see..." the person on the other line remarked "how nice of him to make this proposals- it looks like he watched too much TV... well if it's safe, I'll allow it... Icchan out..."

"I guess we'll have a busy week then..." the chair started again, as soon as Sakomori was there. "Once we release the new additions, we'll give the teams 1-2 weeks to comply and then what?"

"Why not an exhibition match under the revised rules? Champion against former champion?" a Mr. M.A. asked.

"Hmm... Daughter against mother... that will be nice... I agree"

Soon after, the meeting was ended, leaving the executives to prepare for the next day. The next day...

"We interrupt this program to give you an important announcement..." the projector TV near Tokyo station and many others around the city began. "The Angelic Layer Battle Commission (ALBC- or CAL, Commission de Angelic Layer (Commission of the Angelic Layer) - the official name, with the HQ in Geneva) will make a statement regarding some important changes..."

Then the screen suddenly shifted to the form of Mr. Sakomori, head of public relations, ALBC.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Deus and fans alike, good afternoon to all... for years we have been making the sport much safer and more exiting for all ages... and we bear good news. There have been some additions to the global rules of the game, not only benefiting the fans, but to test the will and skill of the Deus themselves... these are the additions, as allowed by the commission:

In the scope of allowance, males can now enter as an official Deus in any tournament and stand the same chance and rules as any female Deus... Male angels will be available within the week as per compliance with this amendment...

In the scope of dress there are changes, notably:

Angels can now wear external armor plating, providing the total weight of the plating is up to a maximum of 25 of the total weight... and providing the plating can come on or off at a moment's notice, if needed in the middle of a battle...

External mobility enhancement thrusters are to be included in the external armor design but excluded in the total weight, as some layers need the facility of these thrusters. Only a maximum of two thrusters, with a maximum thrust of 50 kg will be allowed.

Shields are also allowed, with a maximum of a physical shield and another shield of an energy type.

External thrusters are allowed, but can only be used in certain layers, such as the new zero-gravity and space layers... the maximum thrust is 500 kg.

In the scope of weaponry, the new changes are:

Long range weaponry in the form of beam weapons are now allowed.

Melee weapons selections have been expanded. Not only metal weapons but beam weapons are allowed as well. And the concealment of such weapons is allowed.

Changing weapons and armor is allowed in the middle of the battle.

Disabling weaponry such as EMP or Lockdown types are illegal and are therefore not permitted to be used in the layer or anywhere else.

Assisting weaponry, in the form of drones are allowed up to one system per angel per fight... the allowed maximum number of drones that can be controlled is 8, for it might cause some mental overload in the part of the Deus...

In the event that the angel switches/drops the current weapon, the other shall comply as well, matching arm for arm.

In the scope of the layer, some new layers have been added, such as the plain zero-gravity and the space layer, which are mentioned before. The new limit of the layer is 30 x 30 x n- all in meters.

In the scope of the battle, some new systems are noted, including:

In the event the angel gets hit in a tournament layer, the Deus will feel the impact in the same spot as the angel's- so take care, fellows...

Now included in the conditions for referee stoppage are:

Inability of the Deus to fight due to injury- resulting from a previous battle or other injury.

Orders from the CAL board of directors.

Non-compliance to the revised rules and regulations.

In view of the revisions, the commission will give each Deus two weeks to at least comply. As of

12:00 pm today, by order of the commission, the prices of the new upgrades will be at 50 discount for the whole of the compliance period... for any questions regarding this matter, either grab a copy of the revised rules or contact us... have a good day, and have a happy and safe fight..."

The screen returned to its normal program as silent cheers came to and about. In a house in the Tokyo suburbs, the woman watching was stunned...

"Oh dear... this is going to be good..."


	2. Battle Phase 102: Miharu Rina Hoshikawa

Battle Phase 1-02: Miharu • Rina • Hoshikawa

An inbound train from Akita pulled into Tokyo station. All the passengers on it quickly departed, all except one- a girl of 13 years, with her mother's long blue hair and blue eyes and with her father's personality... she walked out casually as the signalman waved the boarding passengers to get on the train. She sat on a bench, catching her breath- she had arrived in Tokyo at last... among her possessions was a cell phone. She took it and called one number...

"Hello?" the other line answered.

"Mom?" the girl asked?

"Why Miharu, it's you! Long time no hear- oops I'm sorry... I forgot that you were coming over... something came up at the office that I have to work a bit longer than my lunch... why not wait at the Piffle Princess shop near the station? I have bought some welcoming gifts there, so tell your name, show your card and get them ok? I'll try to be there before 2:00... Love you honey..."

"Love you too, mom..." Miharu called off.

Moments later, she was at the Piffle Princess shop giving her name and card and got the items from the lady at the counter. She then placed herself in a far desk and pulled out a case, among her possessions. She also pulled out a small laptop and a device that looks like a lamp. She connected the two and turned on the setup. The rings on the other device levitated, marking the edges of a pillar of light. She then turned her attention to the case she pulled out earlier. She opened it revealing the content and Miharu's status in life- she was a Deus, and in the case was an angel...

"I'm sorry Hinata..." she consoled the doll "the train trip made you a bit shook up... so I'll give you something for your patience and being my partner for a long time..."

She opened the packages, revealing the new accessories mentioned in what was now known as the "Enhanced Rules" or E-Rules for short- a couple of mobility thrusters, a physical shield, a thruster pack, and many others- all custom-made to Hinata's standards. She then placed the doll in the light pillar and levitated promptly. She then placed the two mobility thrusters on Hinata's back, making sure that the armor she placed was balanced. As she was doing this, some deuses looked at her with cheer.

"Luckily, we I have bought what I need- all thanks to the commission..." one said.

"It looks like she's not from around here, but her angel... she must be good..." another one, this time a male newbie commented, prepping his angel for practice.

She had then finished her outfit and cleared up her table. The shop was a bit packed, due to the commission's orders to drop the prices of the new (-and subsequently the standard ("old" is such a bad word in this case)) components and the influx of new Deuses-to-be, but there seem to be enough practice layer tables to go around. Hinata was in excellent form- sporting two new mobility thrusters and other new additions, including a new battle dress... she found herself a layer table and began to practice, ordering Hinata to get a feel of the new attachments...

"How is it, Hinata?" Miharu asked her angel.

"It feels way better... I can move in ways that I've never moved before... thank you..."

The angel's reply delighted her Deus. Miharu and Hinata were partners since day one, the day when her mother brought the egg from a piffle princess like this one. Thoughts of the early days, her choice of attributes- strong, fast and defensive, the attributes that always reminded her of her mother. The days that she would practice in the house's private layer mat with cousins, the competitions- and finally the prefectural championships, for she was Akita's #1 Deus for three years straight. But she had to pass each regional tournament because of her generosity- she always gave the part to the 2nd placer... then her thoughts were broken by someone...

"Can I have a battle?" a female Deus asked. Miharu nodded, out of courtesy.

Then the battle began- all under the E-Rules. As the attendant raised the card, the fight began. It was even fight until Miharu closed her eyes, synchronizing with Hinata. Hinata used her thrusters to jump over the opposing angel and gave it a shallow chop on the back. As the situation deepened, suddenly Hinata's armor changed.

"Armor changes are allowed..." the attendant called even before there was any response.

Hinata suddenly wielded a huge sword and gave the opposing angel a big slash, finishing all the energy that it had. The angel then fainted, for it had no more energy.

"Oh dear... she's way better than me..." the challenger cried...

As soon as the challenger went off the chair, more challenges came to Miharu...

2:00, Miharu's mother arrived at the shop and saw many Deuses around Miharu.

"Mother!" Miharu called from the crowd...

"So this is what you've been up to... how's your battle?"

"It was good; Hinata and I really outlasted them... but I'm hungry mom, so I bought some food from the cafeteria using my card..."

"Let me guess, you've ended up with more points than you came in, am I right? And the tab is on me, am I right?"

"Yeah, mom... I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right dear... now; shall we go home, ok?"

Miharu nodded. And as the two boarded the car, Miharu unwearyingly crossed paths with another Deus, Misaki Suzuhara...


	3. Battle Phase 103: Misaki Suzuhara – A Br...

Battle Phase 1-03: Misaki Suzuhara – A Brief Look

As Miharu went home in her mother's car, watching one of her favorite anime shows, Mobile Suit Gundam (unbelievable as it seems but Miharu loves mecha among other things in the world of animation) on the back of the car, our attention turns to the national champion, none other than Misaki Suzuhara. She had heard of the announcement at school and called her mother for guidance. Her mother agreed for an arrangement and sent her daughter on her way... Class at the Eriol Academy had already finished and Misaki and her best friend Tamayo were heading for the same Piffle Princess shop that Miharu left from a few seconds back...

"Huh? It seems that something happened here..." Tamayo noted.

The others spotted Misaki and came to her, quickly. Our champion was stunned at the many cries for revenge against a Deus from nowhere that had beaten the lot of them in the space of two hours.

"We heard that her name's Miharu..." one cried "she just left a few moments ago... but she was way better than Miss Ringo Seto... I think..."

"You should have seen her... she just left here a few seconds ago..."

Misaki began to think, hard. But she only shook her head, saying that she had not noticed. But they still said that if she ever had the chance to fight her, completing the revenge is a must. Tamayo dragged her friend before any more thoughts about revenge have been said and placed her under her poster in the hall of fame. (And yes, all AL champions were now posted in a hall of fame, and that includes Shuuko Suzuhara- people will notice that the Suzuharas have one picture (of mother and daughter) and two plaques, not individual portraits and plaques)

"What was that all about?"

"Someone had just defeated all of those Deuses over there and they want revenge..." Tamayo answered, pointing to the crowd.

"Revenge! They know that I don't want to hurt their angels and..."

"It means that when you face her, that you should defeat her to make all of them happy..." another voice, familiar to the two sounded.

"Chief Icchan!" Tamayo jumped.

"Mr. Icchan, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked, not taken aback by the sudden appearance.

"Only the usual... and take this..." Icchan said, giving Misaki some packages. "And it's off to the register for you!"

As Misaki hushed to pay, Icchan was wondering about something.

"Miharu... could it be? THE Miharu Rina Hoshikawa, daughter of..."

Then the cell phone rang.

"Yes... ah! Mrs. Hoshikawa... it's been good... yes... yes mam... of course... what!"

The shout made Tamayo look at the man. Icchan waved a "don't worry" hand.

"Tell her that someone will be looking for her... yes... yes mam... I'll bring it there later... of course... have a good day... Icchan out..."

Icchan closed the line as Misaki returned with the purchases.

"Well, it seems that I must do more favors for your mom... and that includes taking you home... now off to your homes!"

As Icchan marched the two to their homes, in the car, as her mother talked on the phone, Miharu took out Hinata from her "travel capsule". She then looked at the angel closely and took out a picture- that of the champion's angel- Hikaru. Both had the same body form but had different features as well. Hinata's hair for starters was a long length of blue hair with bangs- like Miharu... in fact Hinata looked like a long blue-haired Hikaru with straight bangs... she also looked like Umi in one of her favorite shows... Magic Knight Reyearth. But she looked more like Miharu with each passing second...

"It's been a while since I had a good look at you... and I had to ask: 'why does she look like me?'... but I made you so... it's okay..."

Miharu took another look at Hinata. She indeed sported the same features as the champion angel but there were yet again, some differences- notably the dress. In the early days Hinata sported a Japanese archer's kimono uniform, the angel cords hidden in her belt. But now, with the E-rules in effect, she sported a blue skintight jumpsuit with armor emplacements on the shoulders, back and hips, with the blue cords affixed on the neck- like Hikaru's. It was Miharu's love for the mobile suit that sparked some of the interest of the Deus and the innovation that her angel had as well- unknown to Miharu, her mother secretly looked at her sketchbook and took some designs as blueprints for some of Hinata's armor sets. Before we go any further with Miharu... back in the Suzuhara residence, Misaki was back from the city center.

"Welcome home dear..." her mother, Shuuko Suzuhara- the former champion greeted as she turned the TV off. "How was your shopping?"

"Wiggly Icchan was there and did the usual..." Misaki said, laying down the packages on the table.

"And I see that you have taken some new accessories, good for you... I guess I must conform Athena as well..." Shuuko said, making reference to her angel- Athena.

"I'll be upstairs, mom..."

"Okay dear..."

In Misaki's room, she laid out the packages on the floor at the foot of the bed. She then turned over to her travel capsule and took out Hikaru from it. Travel capsules were a relatively new but important addition- "a safe place for your resting angel"- that was the motto- and of course the function of the capsule- it did some minor repairs as the angel was in the capsule- major repairs can only be accomplished by either a technician- like Icchan or by a much powerful version of the travel capsule- the hospital capsule- now common in hospitals and clinics (since Deuses control their angels using their minds, doctors have been speculating that damage in the angel reflected the Deus' own, and vice-versa... as a precautionary measure, a measure that will surely save a life in later weeks). She then placed the doll in the already booted up layer scanner (the lamp-looking device Miharu, or any other Deus had as a basic starter kit). As the angel levitated in the pillar of light, Misaki took out the new accessories from their packing. The most interesting of these were the armor set and thrusters. She tried placing the mobility thrusters in certain places but it seemed that the ankles were the best spot to place them. So she placed the accessory over the ankles and the scanner did the rest- connecting them to Hikaru's ankles. The speed, balance, and attack indicators rose a bit, confirming the angel's potential. Then the data computer gave a message: "Incoming update, please wait... downloading... 5... 25... 94... 100... download done... updating system... 10... 50... updating layer data... done... updating attributes... done... update with no system restart... 75... 100... done... updating angel data... done" Misaki was shocked at what had happened- the angel status page was changed. It included some new attributes, namely: Maneuverability, Accuracy, Vernier and Shield. Only the first two in the list were the compensating (if you choose 9 on one, the other will show a 1, on a scale of 10) values the other two were free values.

"Wow, does this mean that Hikaru will be more fluid in her movements?" a voice from Misaki's back asked. It was her mother...

"I think so... but she'll not be able to land her attacks more often... but when it hits..."

"And she has more time to maneuver into place now... and even though she gets hit, she'll withstand the attack... look at the V and S"

Shuuko was right; the values on V and S were unusually high.

"I'm okay here mom... so please..."

"Of course dear... pardon me... well better get going- must not prepare a late dinner..."

"Okay mom... I'll help too..."

Misaki then helped her mom with dinner.


	4. Battle Phase 104: Miharu and Hinata

Battle Phase 1-04: Miharu and Hinata

Now we turn our attention to Miharu. She arrived at her mother's (actually the family's- her parents were still married) Tokyo residence... and went into her room. Her room was the average- painted pink and blue. A TV and a couple of game consoles were in a corner- their discs and cartridges stored in racks along with her books and comics. The wide bed felt comfortable as Miharu laid down on it... savoring the feeling, she then took out her angel, Hinata, and made her sit on her lap... thoughts of their past began to flash thru her mind.

"It's been 4 years... and I really didn't have the time to take a good look at you... but now... it feels really strange but, I seem to look into a mirror when I look at you...

Flashback: a few years ago, four to be exact, a proud Miharu paced in front of her parents as they headed for a certain shop. Just a few hours ago, the same Miharu won the national inter-school junior kendo tournament. She was the youngest and she had outlasted 50 other people, many of which are 2 or 3 years older than her. Her proud parents had promised her to buy her a "doll" even if she only reached the top ten.

"Are you sure about this dear?" Miharu's father, a chef named Kajiro Akizuki asked her wife.

"I'm sure that Miharu will like this one..." Miharu's mother, Yayoi Hoshikawa answered. "It's high time for those 'job perks' to be used... and besides, they were betting on Miharu winning.

Then they arrived at their destination, one of the first Piffle Princess stores in Japan (and the world) - Yayoi's workplace.

"Wow! It's unbelievable..." Miharu cheered upon seeing the merchandise. "Are these really robots, mom?"

"Yes dear... they are called angels... why not take your father and look around for awhile... while I buy... ok?"

"Um! Yes mom! Dad!" Miharu agreed and called her father as Yayoi began to buy.

Father and daughter went to the second floor and Miharu was taken aback at what was there- the "robots" (or "dolls") were fighting on top a table, their owners wearing some sort of visor with wing antennae, controlling them.

"Wow! What is happening there?" Miharu asked.

"It's called an angel fight and they are fighting in an "angelic layer" a voice, known to Kajiro resounded.

"Ichiro... I should have known..." Kajiro puffed.

"Dad, do you know this wiggly stranger?" Miharu asked.

"Yes dear, dad knows this stranger... Miharu... dad here will just talk to this stranger, okay?"

"Um! Yes dad! I'll be watching over there..."

As Miharu took a closer look at the fight, Kajiro took his attention to...

"Icchan... I know that you'll be here..."

"Well, that's life... and it seems that your daughter is interested in the angelic layer..."

"Luckily for you my patience is long... and luckily for you that this place is not a kitchen, of else I would have stabbed you and placed in my menu as the main course..."

"I did not mean any harm to your daughter... just that- look at her, she may be the next champion of this new fledging sport... think of it..."

"I know that she has the ability, but I only allowed my wife to buy her an angel because of the mental power it needs to control it...- I need to make Miharu mentally prepared for anything so I agreed..."

"Nice choice there... and I hear that it will boost the IQ of the deus- I mean the 'pilot' of the angel... just another rumor maybe but, I would like to try it..."

"No bright ideas, Ichiro!"

Kajiro looked at Miharu intently as she was further enchanted by the fight. Then...

"For all people who are interested, over here!" Icchan suddenly blared on a megaphone.

Naturally, all those who were watching, including Miharu went to Icchan's location.

"Welcome all... I'm your guide to the game of "Angelic Layer"... I'm going to explain all about it so if you're interested, please listen..."

Miharu went up front and close to the speaker as he began. She was very interested, by the look on her face- especially when the controlling part came.

"Really? Can I control an angel with my mind, just like in my favorite anime show?"

"What is your favorite anime show?" Icchan asked.

"Mobile Suit..."

"It figures... you watch too much TV..." Icchan commented, not letting Miharu finish her sentence. Kajiro shot him a look.

"Now people... I would like to demonstrate how to control your angel... Miharu, would you like to do the honors?"

"Really? Thank you mister!" the girl cheered as she was placed into a chair and the helmet placed on her head.

"Okay Miharu... listen carefully... your angel's name is Aki, and you must throw her into the middle of the table... and you must order her to land safely and stand up as well, okay?" Icchan told Miharu.

Miharu nodded. She began to prepare for the throw...

"Go... Aki!" she cleared and threw the angel into the ring. It landed face-down, making the crowd giggle.

"Oh my... what happened?"

"Don't worry... all first timers experience this..." Icchan cleared the crowd.

"I told her to land on her feet... but why has she..."

"You don't just order her... think of her landing and standing up... imagine that she's standing up..."

"Okay I'll try..." Miharu said.

She then slowly concentrated and thought of the angel rising to her feet and balancing- standing... the crowd cheered as Aki stood up and stood there.

"I... I did it! She's standing!" Miharu cheered herself...

"Good... now folks, to move your angel, you must visualize it moving the way you wanted to... Miharu..."

"Um! Okay! Jump!" Miharu said with glee as Aki jumped. The crowd cheered.

"She's a natural..." Icchan cheered as Miharu moved the angel more, doing a hop, a skip, another jump, a handstand, and a dash around the layer.

"Oh my... what do we have here?" a fully-laden Yayoi asked upon entering the second floor, seeing Miharu controlling an angel.

"Mom! This is great! Wait... I'll return Aki to the outside okay?"

"Take your time dear..."

Icchan then approached Yayoi.

"She's a natural... I believe that if she ever had the chance to fully realize the potential... she would go places..."

"I believe so, Ichiro... you are still a mad genius, and as my husband would say: I would stab you and place you in my menu as the main course..."

"Mom!" Miharu called and went near to her mother.

"We'll talk about this some other time, wiggly man..." Yayoi said as she went to her daughter.

The three went on their way home, in the suburbs of Tokyo, with Miharu carrying the Piffle Princess bags- all 6 of them. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by their neighbor/ part-time house keeper Shuri...

"Ah Shuri... help Miharu with her bags please..."

"Yes mam!" the attendant called. Since the suburb house was used only in certain times of the year, it had to guarded- by the neighbors, particularly the Seta family, who the Akizukis / Hoshikawas pay half a million a month for services rendered, all tax free... Shuri Seta was there for a part-time job, to keep her idle time to a minimum- and to earn extra. Shuri tried to help Miharu but she was placed aside, the child saying that she would be a greater help upstairs. As soon as Miharu took out the packages inside her room, the 16 year old Shuri went into wonder...

"That's an angel... lucky for you..."

"Why lucky, big sister?" Miharu asked, addressing Shuri as "big sister".

"I was planning to buy one of those... with the money your mom- aunt Yayoi will give to me... and I've been holding my savings for a month now... and with this week's pay, I can finally explore the world my friends are in now..."

"Like a club?" Miharu asked.

"Sort of... but they said that they were going to make one... but never mind about that... shall we?"

Shuri pointed at one of the boxes. Miharu nodded and Shuri took out the content of package no. 1 - it was an angel egg.

"Wait here big sister..." Miharu stopped reading the manual "there are some instructions here... they read: 1) your angel is placed in a shock absorbent fluid that contains a mild irritant. The egg should only be opened in the bath or sink. After opening, drain the fluid out and rinse both the angel and the egg itself with warm water and dry... store away the egg for future use... adult supervision needed... what does this mean?"

"Allow me to help you..." Shuri said. And she did the procedure: opening the egg over the sink of the second floor bathroom, pouring out the fluid, rinsing and drying both cargo and carrier...

"Well, that's done..." Shuri said, giving Miharu her angel and taking the beginner's manual. "No. 2: now that your angel is out of the egg and dry, you must now select a hairpiece and fashion your angel's hairstyle... that means that we should make her hair..."

"Okay! But... what color? There are so many here!" Miharu screamed as she took out package no. 2- the hairpieces. And indeed, there were many.

"What's happening here?" Yayoi asked, upon entering the room.

"Miharu can't choose what kind of hair her angel will have..." Shuri answered... "I think some photos will help right now..."

Yayoi was a step ahead and was bringing some pictures. After a while looking at them, Miharu decided on something.

"Mom, can I ask something?"

"Sure dear... what is it?"

"Can I use your hair color? It looks kind of cute and strong, just like you mom..."

"Certainly dear... eh, and what hairstyle?"

"I like long hair so... I'll do mine then..."

As Miharu began to place the hairpiece and snipping a bit off the bottom, a thought came to the mother's mind...

"Cute and strong... it sounds more like you than me dear...maybe Ichiro was right..." Yayoi thought. "Is it done?" she then asked.

"Yes! I've done it..." cheered Miharu. Her mother and Shuri took a look at the hairstyle- someone familiar was personified in the doll.

"Good... now the next step..." Yayoi then took the manual. "Step three: proceed with the installation of the layer scanner..." she began, making reference to packages 3 & 4, the Angel Data Computer and Angel Layer Scanner. "It's better that I do this part..." she took out the aforementioned components and made the setup as described in the manual. "Shuri, have you seen a couple of gold rings along with the scanner?"

"Hmm... Miharu, have you- there they are!" Shuri asked Miharu and saw the rings in the child's hands. "Can I have those?"

Miharu nodded and gave them promptly. Yayoi affixed them to the scanner and booted the setup. As soon as the computer detected the scanner, the upper ring floated, marking the upper bound of a column of light.

"Now as soon as the scanner is ready, place your angel in it... Miharu?"

"Um okay... here goes..." Miharu said as she placed the angel in the scanner. To her and Shuri's surprise the doll levitated in the column.

"Now... select the attributes you want to have for your angel... but be warned, increasing one may cause another to decrease. There are six primary attributes: Attack, Defense, Speed, Stability, Height and Weight... and two minor settings: skin color and eye color..." Miharu then read. "What does this mean mom?"

"Simple... you can choose how she looks like... and if you want her to be strong, tough, fast, stable, small and light or tall and heavy, you can choose..."

"Eh! I don't want her to be tall and heavy... I want her to be like me... small and fast! Like you said... am I right mom?"

"You can do anything you want..."

Miharu clicked on the button that lowers height until the weight was reduced to 2 (on a scale of 1-9, 1 the maximum of 9 on one side and 1 on the other side).

"Well not that her height is decided, is she going to be fast?" Shuri asked.

"Like I said big sister, yes!" Miharu said as she plugged away at the speed button until it was the max.

"But dear... will she be able to stand up easily and readily? It's a bit too fast..."

"Everyone learns to stand up, even the fast ones..." another voice came- it was Miharu's father, Kajiro. "So, how's it going?"

"So far so good..." his wife said, feeling apprehensive.

"Now dear... how is your angel going to fare if she has to fight?" her father then asked.

Apparently, his question had already been answered- Miharu had placed the attack value at 8.

"The attributes are a bit like Miharu's..." Kajiro thought. Then he began to read the manual. "Now that your angel's attributes are set, press OK to continue... Miharu?"

"Not yet dad... I still have to know what her skin and eyes are..."

"Okay then..." Kajiro did not finish his words as he saw Miharu clicking the OK button. The screen went blank and then the name selection screen came up. "Your Angel's Name" was placed on top of a text box.

"You can't have a formal angel without a name..." Shuri said.

"A name... hmm..." Miharu thought. "I like strong people so..."

She then typed the 3 characters of the angel's name: Hi-na-ta.

"That's it... your name is... Hinata!"

"Hinata huh? If she takes it from the Hinata I know and respect, she's right..." Yayoi commented.

Miharu then clicked the OK button a second time. At first, the scanner was doing nothing. Then slowly, the upper ring began to lower itself, coating the angel with skin and endowing it with all the attributes Miharu had programmed into her- for now she was no longer an angel, she was Miharu's blue-eyed and blue-haired partner- Hinata... and she was falling.

"Oh dear..." Miharu screamed as she caught Hinata before she fell off, as the upper ring of the scanner finished its duty- for now. "I did it! We did it! Mom, Dad, Big sis... we did it!"

"I'm glad for you dear..." Kajiro beamed, and went downstairs to finish dinner.

"Now that's over..." Shuri cut in "let's find Hinata some clothes..."

Yayoi was now two steps ahead as she presented Miharu with something.

"Wow! A kimono for Hinata... and it looks like your battle kimono Mom... thanks!"

"Well, I just found this among the samples I have... and don't worry, if Hinata there wants some new clothes, I'll be there... Shuri, come with me..."

The two left, leaving Miharu to dress Hinata.

"Finally... my very own angel... welcome to the family, Hinata!"

Hinata's blank expression didn't bother her Deus much- Miharu knew that she must be thanking her. The next day, Miharu was surprised as Shuri came to her and showed her...

"Asumi? Is she your angel?"

"Yes, and look, she really looks like a ninja- like Asumi in the movie..." Shuri said proudly "and my friends will be glad when they see her..."

The next day, back in Akita- minus her mother, for she had something important to do, Miharu was back in school- recess time. She was sitting in her seat when she overheard a couple of her classmates chatting.

"Have you heard? There's a new novelty shop in town... what was it called? Um..." one of her classmates, Yumi told.

"Piffle... um... ah! Piffle princess... that's the shop Yumi..." Yumi's twin, Ami answered.

"Well anyways... did you know that the shop sells some dolls called... um..."

"Angels?" Miharu asked.

"Ah yes... angels. And... Miharu! How did you know?"

"It's because... here" Miharu stammered, showing to her friends Hinata...

"Wow! Miharu! Where did you get this?" Ami asked.

"What's her name?" Yumi asked.

"Um... I bought her yesterday... and her name's Hinata..."

"Nice name..." an exchange student called Rachel answered. "In fact I also have mine here... guys, meet Donatra..."

The rest of the girls were amazed when the two angels were placed side by side.

"You should come to the shop after classes..." Rachel said. "I heard that the prices are at half for a week..."

Every girl was glad and began to count their savings, mentally. It was stable until a male voice suddenly cut in.

"Wow, she looks like you Miharu..."

The others took a close look and noted. Miharu lightly blushed upon hearing the voice.

"But... she's just a doll... what could she do?"

Miharu had enough. She stood up and confronted the boy.

"Yukinari Sasaki! How dare you insult Hinata..."

"And why... she's just a doll..."

"Correction..." Miharu furthered. "Hinata's an angel and no one will ever change it..."

"Says you!" Yukinari also furthered.

"Oh yeah!"

Two stared at each other's eyes and glared for a few seconds. Then the PA system came to life.

"Attention all students... the principal has announced an early dismissal due to a emergency meeting with all the teachers... all students must be off the school grounds by 12:00 today... that is all and have a good day..."

As soon as the PA system toned down...

"Yukinari, I HATE YOU!"

"Suit yourself!"

The two walked away. Later, Miharu and her friends arrived at the Piffle Princess shop- just in time for the opening ceremony. Then Miharu noticed someone familiar among the crowd...

"Mom!" she called. Yayoi came and greeted back...

"Why so early?" she asked her daughter.

"Emergency meeting mom..."

"Well fine then... since you and your friends are here... let me give you a tour of the shop... and if you wanted to buy something... it's on me..."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Hoshikawa?" the others asked.

Yayoi nodded and let the others in for the tour... Rachel then grabbed Miharu and went to the second floor.

"What's the rush?" Miharu asked.

"Let's have a practice battle... shall we?"

"But... but... I don't know how to fight..."

"It's easy... I'll teach you along the way, ok?"

"Okay... I'll try..."

The two went to the counter and rented out a layer table. Unknown to them a boy was looking at them intently.

"Listen here... you have to put your visor to begin your session..." Rachel began, slipping hers on and sitting on the chair, Miharu doing the same. They both activated their visors, Rachel taken aback at Miharu's "knowledge"

"Someone thought me this a few days ago..." Miharu replied.

"It figures... well?"

"Ahh! I forgot! You go first..."

"Alright... get going... Donatra!" Rachel announced, throwing her angel to the layer. As soon as Donatra entered the layer, her amber eyes opened and she landed in front of her Deus.

"Now my turn... Go... And good luck... Hinata!" Miharu then announced, also throwing the angel into the layer. She landed and made a minor slip but it was okay.

By this time, all of Rachel's and Miharu's girl classmates were there watching...

"Now folks..." the attendant called, since it was the shop's very first fight "You shall witness our very first angel fight... Deuses ready..."

The two nodded an approval. And the screens above the layer displayed the angel's name and other things, including a life energy meter.

"Angels... Fight!"

It had begun. Donatra began to charge at Hinata.

"Got to think... must evade!" Miharu thought.

And at that instant, Hinata dodged the strike, but it was beginner's luck- for Donatra scored a hit with a left. Hinata skidded on the floor, almost reaching the edge of the layer, taking 10 off her life energy. She picked herself up and took a stance.

"Finally getting the hang of it? Good..." Rachel cheered.

Donatra came in full speed towards Hinata but as Miharu would say "take this!" Donatra was picked up and took the full brunt of a judo throw, halving her life- it was a critical hit. And before the angel recovered, Hinata came in and held her in a submission- the energy draining 1 per second. Then Donatra countered, spinning Hinata and cutting her life to 30 as she slammed into the floor.

"Had enough?" Rachel then asked.

"No way!" Miharu countered.

Donatra approached Hinata for the finish but then, as Donatra came in range, Hinata suddenly vanished and the reappeared behind her assailant.

"I'm sorry..." Miharu pleaded as Hinata made another submission move and struck the foe with a heavy strike on the back- finishing the 40 it had left. Donatra fainted as Hinata sat, apparently tired- same goes for Miharu, for she was panting.

"And the winner, Miharu and her angel, Hinata!"

Cheers roared as the crowd went to congratulate the winner. After that, Rachel went in.

"Congratulations on your first fight... it was splendid... kudos to you..." she said, holding Donatra dearly.

"Same to you... I'm sorry if Donatra got hurt..." Miharu apologized, picking up Hinata from the layer.

"It's okay... peace?" Rachel extended a hand.

"Um!"

The two then shook hands. As Miharu relished the feeling, she suddenly saw someone familiar- Yukinari.

"You guys can stay here... I'll be with you later..."

Miharu found him- in a far corner...

"Congratulations... um... that..." the boy began to stammer. "I'm sorry if I said bad things about her..."

"Oh no... Its okay, you didn't know... I'm sorry too..." Miharu also apologized.

"Friends again?" Yukinari extended a hand.

"Um! Sure!" Miharu shook it in return. The two laughed as they cherished the moment.

"Um... I have to go now..." the boy said.

"Oh no... Come on... come with us!"

Yukinari can't resist, because Miharu had already his hand and was dragging him to where her friends were. And a mild warmth spread towards his face as he and the others celebrated the victory with a lunch. And thus a pattern for the next four years was set. Even though her first perfecturals were a bust, the next three were easily made. But each time the regionals came- she would usually give the role to the second placer. Her only answer when asked about this matter was "I'm not ready yet..."

Back in the present. Hinata was placed, sitting on the table as Miharu took the photo album and was in the process of placing it in the shelf when a photo suddenly slipped out and landed on the floor. She picked it up and saw someone familiar- Yukinari. The photograph was taken at their grade school graduation. It showed Miharu grabbing the boy and putting a "V" sign on his head. She feels slight warmth across her face as she looks further. Since her first fight, she and the boy were much closer than ever.

"I wonder..." she thought.

Flashback: four hours ago, in Akita's main train station, Miharu was escorted by her father, her girl friends, twins Ami and Yumi, Akira and Rachel, the family's property custodian, Miss Ai, and her best friend, Yukinari.

"Well... this is not the end... I'll come and visit sometime, ok?"

"Sure... but we'll miss you..." Ami greeted.

"What my twin says; goes..." Yumi added.

"I know that you'll make it through..." Akira greeted, with tears.

"Be the best that you can be, fellow Deus... and I hope that this time you'll be ready for the nationals... and watch out for the national champion..." Rachel warned.

"Um I will! Yukinari?"

The boy was blank.

"Well, Yukinari... make sure that she gets on the right train..." Kajiro, her father instructed. The boy nodded and followed Miharu into the station.

"Well..." Miharu began as they stopped on the platform. "I guess this is it..."

"Uh... well... I'll..." the boy stammered "I'll miss you..."

"Oh Yuki..." Miharu called the boy his pet name. "Thanks for the times we had... I'll miss you too..."

"Uh... I... I..."

The boy couldn't finish his speaking as Miharu held his hand and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled as she boarded the train, leaving Yukinari with a sad smile on his face.

"I guess not yet..." he whispered as he went out of the station.

"I guess I – we were not ready yet... oh my! What am I thinking! Mom!" A now red Miharu screamed.

"What is it dear?" Yayoi asked from downstairs. "If you're going to ask the question: 'what shall I do tomorrow', the answer is 'that you're going to school!'"

"Really mom!" Miharu asked, knowing that her mother was sometimes a few steps ahead. "Where?"

"I'm really sorry if I did not enroll you in Tomoeda east to study with other cousins... but the school that you're going in is much better, because your aunt Sakura is there... the Eriol Academy will be a much closer and better location..."

"It's okay mom... I'm planning on not to meet with my cousins anyway..." Miharu answered.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Yayoi opened it- revealing Shuri, now a maiden of 20 years.

"Oh Shuri come in... and Miharu's back..."

"Really... how nice... Miharu!"

As the night settled, Miharu, who was talking with Shuri over dinner and Misaki, who was having dinner along with her aunt Shoko Asami, never knew what will happen the following day.


	5. Battle Phase 105: Battle! Misaki VS New ...

Foreword: All damages to the angels are and will be noted in percent.

Battle Phase 1-05: Battle! Misaki VS New classmate, Miharu!

6:30 AM, Hoshikawa residence. Miharu woke up early to prepare breakfast. But instead, it was the reverse, for Yayoi had awakened much earlier and had already finished making breakfast.

"I'm sorry dear... I know that you'll thank me by means of food but... sometimes a mother must also show some gratitude to her child..."

"Thank you mom..." Miharu replied, sounding weak.

"You didn't sound so good there... feeling sick?" her mother asked as they sat down for breakfast.

"No... Not really... I'm just... nervous..."

"I know that feeling... it's a new school... new friends, new adventures and of course, new Deuses to fight... am I right?"

"Sort of..."

"Don't worry dear..." Yayoi assured. "It's only natural... maybe; something good may happen- perhaps one of your new friends is the national champion, Misaki Suzuhara... I heard that she's studying there..."

"Thanks for the advice mom..." Miharu puffed. It sent Yayoi giggling.

"Look at you dear... you're back to your old, risk-taking self... now finish your food and get ready for school, ok?"

"Um! Yes I will! I hope..."

She had finished all her food and had already prepared for school when her mother came into her room.

"Got everything?"

"Um... ah! I forgot Hinata!"

She then took the travel capsule containing Hinata and then stopped, as if trying to remember something.

"Anything else, dear?"

"Oh my!" Miharu suddenly thought, and began to search her vanity boxes. She kept rummaging until she had found them- a cross necklace and a signet pin- bearing the Hoshikawa family seal- the winged sword.

"I can see why the pin... but what's with the necklace?"

"It's a lucky charm... nothing else..."

"Well then, time to go?"

"Okay..."

The two went out of the house and Yayoi made sure that Miharu knew the way to school. At the front gate the time was already 8:30 and Yayoi had to get to work before 9:00.

"Alright dear... stay focused and don't be shy... your aunt will take care of you here..."

"But mom, how will I know if my aunt is here?" Miharu asked.

"Easy, she'll tell you where she'll be... and here comes the principal..."

"I'll be taking her from here, Mrs. Hoshikawa... and welcome Miharu to the academy..." the female principal said as she arrived.

At that time the students were beginning to come in and by 9:00, the bell rang, announcing that the students should come in the building and be in their rooms. One room in particular- room 1-A was particularly jittery about-

"A new classmate?" Misaki asked Tamayo.

"I'm not sure but, I saw someone being led into the principal's office a few minutes ago..."

"Maybe she's for another class and..."

Misaki did not finish her sentence as the door opened, revealing the principal- their temporary homeroom teacher. By some reason the door was left open and after the greetings, she went to speak.

"I bear good news..." she began, writing the words "New Classmate" on the board "you have a new classmate who's going to study here... you can come in now..."

The person on the door slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. As she was walking, the principal began to write their new classmate's name: "Miharu Hoshikawa"

"Class this is Miharu... introduce yourself to them Miharu..."

"Um... I'm... Miharu Hoshikawa... it's nice to meet you all... I... hope that... we would be better classmates..." Miharu shakingly said, while bowing down.

"Miharu... you can seat behind Ms. Suzuhara, our resident champion Deus..." then she crept closer to Miharu "Rina, your aunt will be in her office okay, so come to me when you have problems..." she whispered then returned to normal speaking "Don't make noise and maybe you will be dismissed earlier- there will be a general meeting later and it will depend you students... later then..."

The departing greetings were made and Miharu settled in her seat... as the class settled into normal chatter, already someone was already trying to make the new student feel at home.

"Nice to meet you Miharu... by the way I'm..."

The boy didn't finish his sentence-as he was tackled by none other than Tamayo.

"He's Kotaro, and we've been best friends since forever... hi! I'm Tamayo... and you must be Miharu..."

"Um... nice to meet you..." Miharu accepted the greeting with a weak handshake.

"And meet Misaki, our champion Deus..." Tamayo extended.

"Um... nice to meet you too, Misaki..."

"Now that we know each other, I would make one thing clear... only I can call Misaki here Misakichi... is that understood?"

"I perfectly understand... Miss Tamako..."

"No need for the- hey!" Tamayo noted "it's Tamayo, not Tamako!"

"Ah! I'm sorry and..."

Miharu can't finish her speaking because her bag almost spilled its contents, but only one thing came out, and it was caught by Misaki it was-

"An angel?"

"Hey, it seems that the newcomer has an angel... so, what's her name?" Tamayo opened, upon seeing.

"Her name's Hinata... and she's my partner..."

"I see... Misaki, show Hikaru for us..." Tamayo urged. By this time, some Deuses and others came to their location.

Misaki nodded, showing Hikaru for all to see. Then the two angels were placed side by side.

"It seems that they have almost the same form- like twin sisters... same body form, same statistics, almost identical battle dresses, what else... wait, here's something different here.. Ah!" Tamayo noted "the Vernier emplacements are different..." she said as she turned the two around.

"Say Miharu... why don't we have a practice battle? It'll be fun... come on..."

"But... I'm not that good against others... and I always fight with my cousins and I often lose to them..."

"Don't worry... the tournament has just ended..." Tamayo added.

"Okay then... but I warned you..."

Just then the PA system came to life, announcing that the school was over for the day... then, Miharu was grabbed by Tamayo and they rushed to the Piffle Princess shop nearest the school. Inside, Tamayo rented out a layer table for the two. And as the two Deuses sat, not only Misaki, but also Tamayo and Kotaro felt a changed in Miharu's... spirit.

"I'm sorry if I'm going to hurt Hikaru... but what my parents said... I must not back down..."

Misaki was stunned at Miharu's sudden changed expression- the nervousness of a new school already gone. The two affixed their visors. And at that time the attendant/ announcer took note of the what was about to happen and took out the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen... it seems that our champion is being challenged... would you like to introduce yourself, challenger?"

"Yes... I'm Miharu Rina Hoshikawa... and my angel's name is Hinata..."

"Miharu Rina Hoshikawa?" the announcer asked. "Oh my!" she gasped as she looked at the overhead screens- it showed Miharu's standing in the tournament. Everybody also gasped- they and Misaki can't believe that Japan's # 10 Deus, the illusive Rina Hoshikawa- Akita prefectural champion, was actually Miharu...

"I'm sorry that I kept it from you... I know that I should have threaded lightly..."

"Oh no... It's okay; I know that you were nervous since it was your first day here... and I'm glad that I've finally met someone like you..."

"Would the angels stand forward now..." the announcer called.

"Ah! I forgot... Go... Hikaru!"

Misaki threw her angel into the ring and was activated promptly and landed after a spin and a roll. And someone was looking at them in a far corner- it was Hatoko Kobayashi.

"My turn... Go for it... Hinata!"

Miharu also threw her angel into the ring. It landed after a plain roll and took a battle stance.

"Now... Deuses ready!" the announcer called. The overhead screens began to show each angel's info- taken from a card that was inserted as the visors were being worn. (The card also contained information about the armor sets and extra accessories that it had, and also the Deus's name and more- in effect an instant delivery and identification system.)

"ANGELS... FIGHT!"

The ten minute timer began, and the fight was on. Misaki told Hikaru to charge. As the angel closed in, she began to throw punches, with Hinata easily evading them. When the two almost reached the boundary, Hinata, using her boosters, jumped high and landed behind Hikaru. And before Hikaru can turn around, she was dispatched by a light spinning heel kick to the midsection, launching her back to the center and decreasing her life energy by 3. The crowd was surprised at the thought of the champion Hikaru- one of the fastest angels in the circuit- aside from Suzuka, Hatoko's angel, be outmaneuvered that easily.

Hinata stood there as Hikaru picked herself up, even though it was, by many standards, a light blow, she had difficulty focusing.

"I can't believe that Hinata is that fast..." Misaki commented.

"Why thank you..." Miharu returned. "But I'm sorry for the next move... Go, Hinata... Sword impulse mode!"

Miharu thought hard and it paid off. A pillar of light surrounded Hinata. And the data screens also changed their data, adding "sword impulse (-mode)" to Hinata's data- a sign of armor change, a move now allowed. Hinata reappeared, now sporting a light blue armor piece on the shoulders, back and waist. The crowd was amazed as the saw what hung behind Hinata- not one, but two giant swords.

"Now let's see if this will work..." Miharu said as Hinata took the swords and joined them together- forming a sort of lance- its cutting edge of light powering up (Reminds me of a certain mobile suit).

Hinata then took the charge, but as she attacked, Miharu couldn't order Hinata to strike- a shield was in the way, blocking the sword.

The crowd was further amazed, for Misaki had pulled a fast armor change. The normal red jumpsuit was changed to a blue one, with its sleeves having some sort of physical shield, making them look bulky.

"It seems that Misaki has pulled a fast one, folks!" the announcer called "it seems that Hikaru made a sort of 'mirror move'... but how will she get out of this?"

"Come on Misaki, I'm counting on you... believe in yourself..." Hatoko silently prayed.

"You can do it, Hikaru!" Misaki cheered as she tried to get out.

Then Misaki found a way. Hikaru flung her arms, knocking the joined sword (or lance) off and disjoined them, the free half being caught by Hikaru as Hinata boosted away. Hikaru further amazed the audience as she powered up the sword's cutting edge before she swung it to point at Hinata. Hinata did the same.

Now half the time was over and it was tension. Then it happened.

The two angels charged at each other, blocking each other's attacks or dodging them. Often their swords locked, sparks flying from the contact point. Then Hikaru struck, dislodging Hinata's sword and removing 80 of her (Hinata's) life energy. But before Hikaru can recover from the attack, Hinata launched a grappling hook, caught Hikaru by the waist, and slammed her hard on the layer floor, shaking it a bit- it was hard strike. The swords that flew from Hikaru and that was dislodged from Hinata flew towards the audience. But upon reaching the layer bounds, the swords vanished- a newly built-in safety feature was demonstrated (anything created in the layer did not escape from it. But if any person stood in the layer during battle and was struck, who knows what damage it could cause). Now the two have 20 left, and there were only 153 seconds remaining.

They stood there, as if anticipating the other. Then it happens, again. One could hear the two Deuses shout as their angels charged with only 15 seconds left.

15... 14... 13...

"Misakichi!" Tamayo's voice came in.

12... 11...

"Oh dear..."

10...

9...

8... "I can't watch..." Kotaro thought.

7...

6...

5... The two were in striking range...

4...

3... everyone braced themselves...

2...

1...

0... Then the buzzer sounded, ending the match. The crowd was stunned; for the two angels were at the point of hitting each other squarely- fists just millimeters from their faces.

"Ahem... the match is... a draw!" the announcer called and the audience drew its breath- it had been a close and good fight. The audience left, leaving the two Deuses panting in their chairs. But Misaki quickly recovered and went to Miharu's place, after picking up Hikaru and Hinata from the layer.

"Miharu?" she asked.

"Oh my..." Miharu said "did I just survive a battle with the national champion?"

"Miharu... here..." Misaki said, handing Hinata over.

"Thank you Misaki... I thought it was not real... sorry if I disappointed you, but I was not really ready... I'll make it up-"

"Oh no... Don't worry about a thing... it proves that there are still better ones out there..." Misaki commented. "Friends?"

Miharu shook Misaki's hand in return.

"But honestly, it was a good fight..." another voice that Kotaro knew at once- his little sister Hatoko.

"Hatoko! By the way Miharu, this is Hatoko Kobayashi, Kotaro's little sister..."

"Nice to meet you..." Miharu greeted back.

"Ah! I forgot..." Kotaro remembered "We have to go mom as soon as possible... come Hatoko..."

"But brother... I don't want to go!" Hatoko protested as she was being dragged away.

"Well that settles it... so, where are you guys going?" Tamayo asked.

"Wait... I know one place where we can rest..." Miharu suggested.

"Where?"

"My house..."


	6. Battle Phase 106: Miharu’s House of Secr...

Battle Phase 1-06: Miharu's House of Secrets and Dreams

Misaki noted the neighborhood that they were traversing- it seemed a bit too familiar. Then, a few moments later, they had arrived at Miharu's house- unexpectedly a few houses away from Misaki's.

"I knew it! And I still can't believe that you house is the 'office'..." Misaki noted, making a notion that the house was noted for having many people of many nationalities at one time or another- apparently working on something.

"Office? Ah! It's my mom's house office, when she and her people had to do more work than usual..." she answered "Ah... it's open..."

"Oh my... what will your mother say about this?"

"And what about me?" a sudden intrusion on Yayoi, who just came from shopping with Shuri and..."

"Ms. Ai, Mom! But? How?"

"Your father was worried, so he sent Ai... and I have a lot of work with my team so... here I am..." Yayoi answered. "And my... new friends on your first day? Come in..."

They were hushed into the house and were made to sit down.

"Excuse me for the rush; it's been a hectic day... Miharu, why don't you serve your friends some snacks? It might lighten the load I have... and I'll have Ai help..." she excused herself.

"Miharu, were sorry if we came in at such a time..." Tamayo apologized.

"Don't worry... it's always like this, even when she lived in Akita... she always comes back after a few minutes..." Miharu explained, as Ai came in with some lunch for the guests...

"I'm Ms. Ai, personal custodian of the family... please to meet you..." Ai greeted.

The two guests nodded back. As they were eating lunch, Yayoi returned.

"Finally everything is in order... now I shall introduce myself... I'm Yayoi Hoshikawa, manager of..."

Miharu knew what her mother will say and covered her mouth.

"Miharu, what are you doing?" her mother asked.

"If they knew what your job is, they might gain more than me...especially Misaki... being the manager of Piffle Princess has some risks you know..." Miharu warned, sounding mature.

"I know..." Yayoi answered "well I again introduce myself... I am what they call the 'real Piffle Princess'..."

"Wait..." Tamayo thought "No way! You're the..."

"Whatever you guys are thinking is right, my mom manages all the Piffle Princess shops in the country..." Miharu puffed.

"The guardian of soul herself..." Misaki noted.

"'Guardian of soul'?" Tamayo asked.

"It's true..." Yayoi said "I'm only one of six people who know the secrets of the layer inside and out, since its conception...which all Deuses call 'Guardians'... in fact, I'll tell you a secret..."

"What secret mom? I've never heard of any secrets from the layer..." Miharu asked.

"Time to learn one, my dear..." Yayoi answered. "In the early stages of conception, there were five original angels- the 'ancestors' of all the angels we have today... and they possess one thing that all the others don't have... the human ability- the ability to talk, think, feel and express emotions and sometimes, move on their own..."

"I didn't know that something like that existed..." Misaki replied.

"Feels kind of scary..." Tamayo added.

"These angels- three females and two males, by some twist, suddenly went into circulation- when they were never meant to be..." Yayoi continued "but so far, we have not been successful in tagging them... but enough of secrets! You guys can roam around if you wish..."

Yayoi went off to attend to other business thinking...

"I already know two of them, Miharu and Misaki..."

Back in Miharu's side, she was showing off her room to her new friends. Her room recently acquired a poster of Miharu's favorite anime character, Kira Yamato and his Freedom Gundam...

"For a girl, you sure have strange tastes..." Tamayo noted the poster.

"The one with the strange tastes noted..." Misaki noted her friend's love for tackling- someone.

"Say guys... do you think that my mom said was true?" Miharu asked.

"Don't worry about it..." Tamayo assured "maybe it's one of those 'urban legends' or something like that... well anyway... have any good stuff?"

"As a matter of fact... yes... follow me... I'll show you one of the house's secrets..." Miharu said as she led her new friends into the basement.

"Looks ordinary to me... a bit huge, but ordinary..." Tamayo noted, upon reaching the basement...

"It just looks that way..." Miharu replied, pressing a switch.

To Tamayo and Misaki's surprise, the part of the floor that was demarcated with a square of blue tiles opened, revealing a small swimming pool. And other parts of the room were changed as well, and in one corner, there was a large layer table.

"Wow... neat setup..." Tamayo noted. Almost jumping into the pool when Miharu stopped her. Miharu pointed out 3 signs, namely: "No jumping...", "Depth at this end: 6 feet" and "wear the proper attire when swimming..."

"Oh my... I'm sorry..." Tamayo apologized, taking off her shoes and dipping her feet into the water "Ahh... it's refreshing... Misaki! You should try this too..." Tamayo urged "and how nice... a layer table... not many people have their own layer at home..."

At this moment, Ms. Ai came in, bringing a telephone.

"Would you like your guests to call their parents? I have just received word that the academy will have no classes tomorrow... straight from the principal herself..." Ms. Ai noted.

"I don't know but... maybe I should call..." Tamayo said, reaching for the phone. "How about you, Misaki?"

"I don't know either but..."

It was then that Misaki heard a familiar voice.

"Misaki?" – It was her mom, being escorted by Yayoi.

"Mom... here I am!"

Mother and daughter hugged each other.

"I came here as soon I got the call..." Shuuko said, making reference to Yayoi. "Well Misaki?"

"Um... mom, can I stay here for the night?" Misaki asked.

"Well... it's your friend's house and... you can always come home immediately..." Shuuko shrugged.

The three cheered as the two adults walked away to tend other business, leaving the three kids and Ms. Ai.

"And speaking of the layer..." Tamayo began, sliding her fingers on the layer table "I'm beginning to be interested in becoming a Deus myself..."

"Sure... why not, if we have the time... I can help you... consider it my first service as a friend, okay?"

"Alright... but I have the time..." Tamayo sighed. "Ah! I forgot! I need to call mom now!"

As Tamayo called her house, Misaki was joined by Miharu by the pool...

"Eh... I didn't know that you played angelic layer when you were that young..." Misaki noted, after Miharu told her how long she had been a Deus.

"Hinata was a present I really cherished... she was my partner, and I often try to think of how she will thank me... as if she were a person- a friend... say Misaki, did you ever think of how Hikaru may be thanking you for choosing her as her partner?"

"Well..." Misaki thought, holding Hikaru close. "I often think that I was thanking her... without her, I may not have the confidence I have today..."

"To tell you the truth... I had a dream about Hinata last night..."

"Really? How was it?"

"I dreamt that I was in front of a mirror. Initially, the reflection was mine and then after I blinked, Hinata was in the mirror. Then I blinked again and I again saw myself in the mirror, but..." Miharu explained "when I looked at myself... I WAS Hinata..."

"Wow... some dream..." Tamayo's voice came in. "My mom and dad agreed to let me stay the night... providing that I introduce Miharu to them..."

Misaki was silent. Then she spoke.

"I had that kind of dream too... but in a different way..." Misaki began. "Hikaru was in a fight then... and suddenly, I found myself in the layer- as Hikaru... I can see from her point of view... I can even see myself at the chair... then I felt Hikaru saying: 'believe... you can do it... for us...'"

"Interesting dreams..." Ms. Ai suddenly cut in.

"Ah, I know! Ms. Ai, can you translate our dreams? Can you find out their meaning?"

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki asked.

"I can interpret dreams... Miharu's uncle thought me how..." Ai began "Now... your dreams mean one thing: you and your angels have one destiny, because you have an undying care and passion for them. And yes, you treat them like they were another person- as a partner, as a friend... and you will share their thoughts, feelings, happiness and even pain... I warn you now... the tournament will be long and hard..."

The two were silent, apparently apprehensive of what Ai said.

"Come on!" Tamayo broke the silence. "Let's forget our sleep dreams and concentrate on being awake and merry!"

"Okay!" Miharu agreed. "Misaki?"

"Uh... okay then... It never hurts to have fun..."

The three then spent the day in and around the house, swimming in the pool, reading Miharu's collection of manga, singing, playing the latest console games in Miharu's PS2, Game Cube, PC and Xbox, even the experimental angel fight simulator program that Yayoi developed was used. Then it was time for the photo viewing.

"Eh, is this really you, Miharu?" Tamayo asked, seeing a short-haired Miharu in her junior kendo uniform.

"Uh-huh... I wore short hair at the time..."

"You really look cute here Miharu..." Misaki commented, looking at a costumed Miharu- as Rushina Tendo.

"Yes... and I still have the hat I wore... here..." Miharu said, bringing out an old Sunday hat.

"Wow, is this your class picture?" Tamayo then asked, looking at the class picture.

"Yes... and the encircled faces are my friends in Akita... you should meet them sometime... the ones on the first row are: Aki, Yumi and her twin Ami, Asuka, and Meemi (Mimi)..." Miharu pinpointed each encircled face. "On the second row: Rachel the exchange student, Akira the tomboy, Kakashi the joker and his sister Karen the bookworm... the fourth row..."

"Wait..." Tamayo stopped Miharu. "Who is the squared guy?"

"Squared? Let me see..." Misaki asked. "Oh my... he looks sooo cute!"

"Hey!" a now red Miharu snatched the picture, unknowingly knocking the photo album, dislodging two dozen pictures into the floor. Miharu tried to pick them up but Tamayo was too fast.

"Wow!" Tamayo beamed, looking at each one and then passing it to Misaki "This is you and that guy... is he your..."

"Hey!" Miharu, now red screamed in the room "He's not what you think he is... he's just my... my..."

"Say it..."

"My... best friend..." Miharu finally sighed, but recovered fully "And how about you Tamayo? Does the name Kotaro Kobayashi ring anything in your mind!"

This time, and surprisingly, Misaki turned red.

"So what about him... he's just my friend since forever..." Tamayo commented "And what about you... Misaki?"

Miharu also noted Misaki's changed face, for it was redder than Miharu's.

"Ah... it's nothing... nothing at all!" Misaki called at attention.

"Eh... did those one on one study sessions with him did something to you?" Misaki's best friend asked, suspicious.

"Well, well, look at the time... it's about dinner already..." Miharu butted in. "Mom... is dinner ready?"

"Yes, dear... you'll have just to set the table yourselves and eat with Shuri and the Australians- you know how much they love to talk to Shuri"

"Yes mom... we will..."

After dinner with Shuri and the Australians, they went back into Miharu's spacious room. Already, Ai was there, laying out two portable mattresses and lots of pillows. As soon as Ai left, the three crashed into their sleeping places.

"I'm tired..." Misaki puffed, making a yawn.

"Same here... I'm... Miharu?" Tamayo wondered. She looked at Miharu and saw her already sleeping, with a picture in hand- the one Miharu picked up the day earlier.

"Yukinari... Oh, Yuki... thank you Yuki..." the now blushing Miharu uttered in her sleep.

"Well... let's sleep too... we don't want to stop her from dreaming..."

"I agree to that..." Misaki answered, yawning again.

Tamayo closed the lights and began to sleep away. A few hours after, someone went out of the room and into the basement. She sat on one of the layer's chairs and placed her angel in the active layer.

"Hinata..." Miharu began asking as Hinata began to pace around the layer (since Miharu was thinking, the action interpreted was to pace around, hands in a "thinking position- either folded in front of held at the back") "Do you think I'm ready for the finals? Not just the regionals, the real finals- the nationals?"

Hinata just paced here and there... until she stopped and smiled at her Deus.

"I thought so... let's do it... this time..."


	7. Battle Phase 107: Pinch! Go, Buster Can...

Battle Phase 1-07: Pinch! - Go, Buster Cannon!

Two days later, in school- dismissal...

"Really? The tournament has started?" Misaki asked a fellow classmate.

"The tournament admission really... just another way of determining this year's potential..."

"Now you- we must really prepare..." Miharu added, clearly stating her will to join.

Later, on the way to the Piffle Princess shop...

"Why is Tamayo not here, Kotaro?" Miharu asked.

"She said that she has something important to do... so she couldn't come..." the boy replied "Are you ready, Misaki?"

"Um... sort of..." Misaki spoke, trying to keep her thoughts off Kotaro...

"Hello everyone!" a voice familiar to the two girls came in.

"Mr. Wiggly Icchan!" Miharu and Misaki called.

"Ah... it is I, the great Icchan... and I see that you have gotten yourselves acquainted with one another, Miharu and Misaki..." Icchan spoke, now in front of the girls.

"Miharu told me what happened between you two..." Misaki called.

"Misaki told me what happened between you two too..." Miharu added.

"Um... can I ask some..."

"You stay out of this!" the two girls yelled, effectively shutting Kotaro up.

"Alright... sorry for anything bad I've done... buy anyway, since you are going to the tournament admission stage, might as well take these..."

The two girls got their cases and opened them...

"Ah! I almost forgot these!" Miharu remembered, since the contents of the cases were their angel's armor and weapon sets- Miharu has four sets.

"Eh... does Hikaru really need a gun, Mr. Icchan?" Misaki asked, showing the "gun" that Hikaru will use- it looked very much like-

"Ah! I know that gun..." Miharu noted "it's from one show I watch often, I think it's called... um... ah! Yes, a buster cannon..." she further noted (the gun looked very much like the Buster Gundam's buster cannon...)

"Sorry if had not made a sleeker gun... but the rules were rushed so... I'll try to make one later, so that will have to do..." Icchan apologized.

"Well, I'll just try not to use this often..." Misaki puffed.

"Well anyways, those cases are the official containers of all your armor and weapon sets... and Misaki, I forgot, here, have this..."

Icchan presented Misaki with Hikaru's new battle dresses (armors to be exact). Same in format as her standard red, but in different colors. There was a white, black and even a violet one, along with the blue one used earlier... but then Misaki noted the last dress- it was the standard red.

"Ah, I forgot, you have give me Hikaru's old dress- no point in having new ones if you're still wearing the old..."

"Okay, where's the harm in that?"

As Hikaru got and changed into her new clothes, Miharu was thinking heavily.

"What should I use in my first tournament match?" Miharu thought. "Should I use the Sword again, and gain an attack/speed advantage? Or the Launcher, and be heavily armed/defensive and in weight? Or maybe, The Aile mode is useful, I could fly and outmaneuver but, will my reduced attack even make a dent on the enemy? Or maybe I should use the..."

"Done!" Misaki called.

"There, all better... now it's off to the admission!"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the shop, with Icchan vanishing at the last minute. It was a loose affair, with Deuses practicing by themselves or with someone- a fight, dance, song and even some lines from a play, with the actions performed by the angels. They went to the second floor, where there were twenty of the new tournament layers were installed (now this is getting interesting- pls refer to BP101, about the tournament layer). The Deuses that were fighting here really felt the action. Every hit their angels received was also felt sharply or bluntly, depending on the type and degree of the hit. The two girls went to the counter and got their cards.

"Wow, I'm # 15 again..." Misaki puffed, remembering her first battle.

"# 20..." Miharu sighed, remembering the only time she had been beaten- her first prefecturals- she battled Deus # 20 then.

They went downstairs and rented out a table for practice, at this moment, Tamayo came.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" she asked.

"No not yet... it's still # 5..."

"Where have you been?" Misaki asked.

"Well, mom called, and I have to do some things for her... now that I'm done, what are you guys going?"

"Practice..." Miharu answered "Mom taught us one good routine..."

The two activated their angels and went to the center of the layer. Upon reaching the center of the layer, the two angels took out two batons each- with the colors distinct to each angel- blue and red.

"Music please..." Miharu instructed Kotaro to turn on the radio that they carried along. The tune was basic street drum, with a good rhythm. At the first three beats, the two threw their batons into the air, and then began to do some sparring moves on beat, occasionally catching their respective batons.

"Ah... I see now... they have to keep their batons in the air while sparring. And when the need to catch arises, they must throw them back into the air as soon as possible. Also, they can only throw an attack on beat..."

At that moment, the music stopped, and a pair of batons dropped, 1-0 for Hinata.

"Not yet... just getting the hang of it..." Misaki said as Hikaru picked up her batons. "Continue!"

The music played on and this time, they were getting the hang of it. It was sustained for while then, the music stopped and a pair of batons fell on to the floor, 1-1 this time Hikaru.

"Not yet too..." Miharu then spoke. By this time, it attracted some attention from some observers. Oblivious to the audience they have gathered, they resumed their routine, sometimes using the batons as weapons, holding them for three seconds before being thrown again. They have sustained the feat until the music was finally over, batons now in the angels' hands. The crowd applauded as both Misaki and Miharu managed their angels a bow. Then it happens...

"Would entry # 15, please come to layer 8 at once!" the quick voice of the referee came in the PA.

"Oh my! We almost forgot! Let's go..." Misaki called as they rushed upstairs.

Upon reaching the table, the referee/announcer/attendant was surprised at who # 15 was, but she would not buy it- a relative newbie to the job.

"What's your name dear?" she asked.

"I'm... I'm..." Misaki panted "Miha... Misakichi... I mean Misaki Suzuhara, mam!" Misaki panted.

The crowd were a bit surprised, as the national champion was there competing for the admissions.

"And my angel's name is Hina... I mean, Hikaru!" Misaki further panted.

Then Misaki sat on her seat and readied herself. Her opponent, by the looks of things was a businesswoman, with short auburn hair. Her husband and daughter were there cheering her on.

"I would like to state that my daughter told me to do this... and this match is no way of disciplining you, Ms. Suzuhara..." she spoke, revealing her face. It was the...

"Principal?"

"Aunt Sakura! What are you doing here?" Miharu asked.

"Like I said, Rina... your cousin Miyuki here asked me to fight... is there any problem with that?"

"No... Not at all..."

"Now folks..." the announcer called "Angels to the layer..."

"Alright then... Do your best, Spectra!"

The principal released her daughter's angel, Spectra. After landing, she immediately extended her primary weapon, a staff.

"Hikaru, I'm counting on you!" Misaki opened, releasing her angel into the layer.

Now the two were ready.

"I'm sorry if I'm going to hurt someone..." Misaki apologized.

"Not at all..." nodded the principal.

"Deuses ready..."

The overhead screens flashed the appropriate info as they inserted their angel cards and cases into the appropriate slots on the table and chairs.

"But why mam! Of all people in the office, why me mam!" a very irritated man was talking to his boss on the cell.

"I have no choice... you were the only one there, Mr. Sakomori..." the voice of the CAL director came in.

"Of all things to do, why take videos of Ms. Suzuhara?"

"If I told you, I will have to find a new PR man... now do it!"

"Okay okay..." Sakomori puffed as he closed the line. "Her habit for having things on camera is getting on my nerves! I guess I have to take some videos of her cousin as well... I know how she really raves about her... Yeesh! I've seen those footages many times already..."

"Sir, the battle's about to start..." an aide came in.

They arrived just in time.

"ANGELS... FIGHT!"

The 10 minute battle was on. Spectra led the attack, but Hikaru dodged it in time. But Spectra was expecting that.

"Spectra... Soul Strike!" her Deus commanded. Spectra faced her enemy and unleashed five energy bolts at Hikaru. Hikaru was hit, removing 2 of her life. Then Spectra unleashed more energy bolts. Hikaru barely dodges each one as Misaki thought of a plan.

"She's fast, but almost defensive... got to think..."

Hikaru kept on dodging until, Spectra came in and hit Hikaru with a full body take down tackle, effectively turning Spectra's defense into pure attack, removing 20 off Hikaru and half of it from Spectra. Spectra repositioned herself as Hikaru picked herself up.

"Not bad... but I was expecting a much better performance..." the principal called.

"Not yet..." Misaki called, as Hikaru stood up and took a stance.

Then Spectra again charged. As her foe struck, Hikaru was able to block her attack- wearing the blue defensive battle dress. Some were surprised at the sudden armor change. Spectra double backed and again charged. This time, Hikaru surprised her foe. A sudden burst of energy came from Hikaru, missing Spectra by only mils. By the time it cleared, the crowd were surprised, for Hikaru was toting a huge rifle, pointed at Spectra.

"Now we'll see... Buster Cannon... Fire!" Misaki urged. Hikaru fired wildly, trying to put her foe into a lock on. Then as another shot rang, Hikaru suddenly went off-balance.

"Oh my, the gun's recoil had built up too much for Hikaru... now every shot she makes will knock her off her feet" Miharu commented.

"This is getting interesting... let's see how you'll dodge this!"

Spectra charged again, pulling out her staff's point to bear on Hikaru. Hikaru dodged it, barely- for the lance had made a mark on her left arm, sending pain signals up Misaki's left arm as well.

"Had enough, Ms. Suzuhara?" the principal asked, as Misaki recovered Hikaru from the position she was in.

She did not give Misaki the time to answer as Spectra again charged, now piercing and slashing Hikaru over and over, losing 1 per hit. Spectra finally ended the attack with some heavy slashes, reducing Hikaru's life to 10. Misaki was really in pain right now, still thinking.

"Had enough? Or should I finish this three minutes before the time is up?"

Misaki on the other hand was in peril. She had allowed Hikaru to be hurt and was finding a way out.

"What shall I do? I must not let Hikaru be hurt again... but how? Need to think... what shall I do?"

Misaki kept on thinking this until...

"Misaki..." a faint voice called. "Misaki... let's help each other..."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Your partner... help me..." the voice beckoned. And Misaki was drawn into it.

Then it happens... Miharu and the principal felt something. And it was stirring in both Misaki and Hikaru.

"No way... she's still... there..." the principal thought.

"Misaki..." Miharu thought. She the looked at the Deus- she was different. Her eyes were open but they were now blank, as if Misaki was no longer in her body.

Then the crowd was surprised as Hikaru picked herself up. But now, her expression was different- more determined. The force that they have felt earlier now grew stronger in the angel- she will still fight.

"Let's finish this!"

Spectra took up the charge, but Hikaru simply boosted away to her cannon. Upon holding it, she again activated her boosters, stabilizing her effectively. Spectra managed to get a hit on the right arm but it had no effect, for Hikaru managed to get into position and started firing wildly.

The principal was trying to evade and attack at the same time but to no avail- Hikaru's range and attack were even too great for Spectra's superb speed and evasion. Then it was too much... the beam- three beams hit Spectra, the principal feeling the jolts and fainting her angel.

"Angel fainted... the winner is: Hikaru! Now Hikaru is qualified to join in the tournament... see you at the preliminaries!"

Oblivious to the crowd, Hikaru stood there and turned around to see her Deus. Upon seeing her, Miharu noted an expression of shock from the angel- something was wrong. Then, as Hikaru dropped her cannon, apparently Misaki snapped out of something.

"I did it... I hade Hikaru hold it!" Misaki cheered as the announcer called the winner. Immediately, Hikaru sat, apparently tired.

"Nice match, Ms. Suzuhara..." the principal congratulated, extending a hand.

"I don't know what to say... but thank you mam..." Misaki retuned as well...

"Well I must be going... and if you girls are going into any tournament, just tell me and I'll cover for you..." the principal retuned, leaving the area.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Miharu asked, worried about the events that transpired.

"Uh-huh... I'm okay... awww..."

Then they noticed something, Misaki was cut on the right arm, and it was bleeding slightly. They called in a medic to patch up the accidental injury. As the medic worked...

"Oh dear! I'm sorry Hikaru, for getting you in such a mess... and you got hurt pretty bad too..." Misaki sighed as she placed her angel into the travel capsule, the pod beginning to repair the damage the battle has inflicted. "Please forgive me..."

"Now that you're ok..." Tamayo suddenly cut in, pushing the poor medic down the slippery floor and into the stairs. "Tell us what happened..."

"I don't know... but it felt like..."

"You were in the layer?" Miharu asked.

"Yes... like that... but... I don't seem to remember much..."

As Misaki cleared her head, the PA came to life again.

"Would entry # 20, please head to layer 10 at once..."

"Well, it's my turn... catch you later guys..."

As Miharu headed for her table, Misaki was wondering...

"Hikaru... was that you? Or was it me?"


	8. Battle Phase 108: The return of Athena a...

Battle Phase 1-08: The return of Athena and the Valkyrie Pack!

Misaki quickly recovered and followed Tamayo and Kotaro to layer 10, where Miharu was going to fight.

"I'm Miharu Rina Hoshikawa and my this is my angel, Hinata." Miharu introduced herself.

"And the Challenger?" the attendant asked.

To Misaki's surprise, the challenger was...

"I'm Shuuko Suzuhara, and meet Athena, my partner... and hi there Misaki..."

"Mom?" Misaki asked.

The crowd was stunned. The mother-daughter layer champions were there... it was a day to remember.

"Hi dear... I can't believe that your friend is the one that I'll battle with today- I'm sorry dear..."

"Wow this is neat!" Tamayo cheered, then her cell phone beeped- indicating a new message...

"Oh my... Misaki, I have to go... I need to attend to some business..."

"But..." Misaki complained.

"Kotaro will stay here... am I right?" Tamayo asked with a tinge.

"Um yes... I'll stay and watch Suzuhara and the others..."

"Misaki... it's Misaki, not her family name... will you ever learn?" Tamayo asked as she left.

Already the preparations were complete.

"Angel entry!" the announcer called, apparently practicing for her next stint- at the tournament.

"May the goddess of victory help you... and may your wings spread wide... go, Athena!"

Athena promptly entered and did her usual entry. A tab on Athena reveals some additions to her already formidable parameters, her boosters hidden on her skirt and a couple of "Angel cannons" hidden on the newly enhanced bracelets on her arms. But still, her most powerful and signature attack was the "Light of Soul", a ball of high energy once thought to be unblockable, until Hikaru proved it otherwise, in the last nationals. Then suddenly, in a move not foreseen by anyone, for the first time, Athena's gold eyes were now visible to all.

"I choose to reveal Athena's eyes not because I lost, but because I have gained something important..." Shuuko spoke, looking at her daughter "I have gained the confidence that I lost before... now, it's your turn Miharu..."

"Ah.. I forgot..." Miharu shrugged. "May your little wings spread wide, and may they fly you to the sky... Go for it, Hinata!"

Hinata did her usual entry. Now it was getting interesting.

"ANGELIC... FIGHT!"

The fight was on. Neither angel wanted to do the first move, anticipating each other. Then, Hinata attacked, using her boost capability to get quickly. Athena was hit, but unfazed. It was Athena's turn. Striking here and there but also to no avail. Not to be outdone, Hinata countered, but the former champion was still formidable, using the booster to place a kick on Hinata's midsection, sending her almost to the edge, taking off 15 of her life.

"Not yet... not the right time..." Miharu muttered as she urged Hinata to stand up.

Then, Athena again charged, but Hinata slid away and repositioned behind the ex-champion. She then deployed a couple of knives, concealed at her waist and threw them. They found their mark, cutting across Athena's arms.

"This is getting scary..." Misaki thought.

"This is nice footage..." Mr. Sakomori noted, taking a video of the current battle. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder- Misaki's principal.

"That was a nice battle... you cousin will be overjoyed at the mere sight of you fighting... It gives me the chills just thinking what she'll say..." he puffed, noting his employer's idiosyncrasies regarding her cousin. "What will her husband say about it?"

"Simple, she's already that..." the principal noted "I still can't believe that girl is Yayoi's daughter... the only Deus to concede her spot at the tournament- others will not relinquish theirs so easily... but Suzuhara... have you sensed what I felt a while ago?"

"Yes, Mam... sensed it like I really felt it... could it be?" Sakomori asked.

"The only secret that the guardians have never explained... I'll look into this..."

The principal went away, leaving a wondering Sakomori to video the fight.

At this point in the match, they were break even in skills, both parties at 50 of their lives with 7 minutes remaining. But Hinata was in a pinch- her Vernier time was over, and recharging it was slow... with Hinata's lack of boost a clear note on all fronts, Athena had an alternative...

"Give it up!" Shuuko suddenly warned. Hinata just stood there.

30 seconds passed- no answer.

"Well, forgive me... Miharu, Misaki..."

Athena now came for the strike. Then, a thought came across Miharu's mind...

"I need to pray... help me please..."

Miharu begun to utter something silently, as Athena began to use her final move- the light of soul.

"Dear angel, can you hear my voice?"

Athena began to pick up speed.

"Dear angel, can you help me out, please?"

Athena opened her wings and flew up.

"For I am Miharu, and I have no intent of giving up!"

Athena released her attack. Time seemed to slow down as Hinata braced for impact. Then...

"And help you shall have!" a voice suddenly cut thru Miharu's thoughts.

The light struck Hinata. Everyone was certain that the match was over but, as the light cleared, Shuuko was stunned.

"It can't be..."

The crowd was also shocked, for Hinata was still standing, but she was different. Her battle dress was now a pure white, and on her armor points, a pure white armor was there... and Shuuko saw-

"A shield? It can't be..."

She was right, a shield was there- apparently it blocked Athena's most powerful attack. Only three drones were there along, generating the shield. The shield turned off and the drones floated back to Hinata, hovering above and behind her- she had performed a very quick armor change.

"I did it... the Valkyrie pack..." Miharu uttered just for Misaki to hear.

"The Valkyrie pack... this is getting better... Yayoi, you have certainly outdone yourself this time..." Shuuko thought as she observed Hinata's new appearance.

Now Hinata takes a stance, ready to attack with 5 minutes 30 seconds left. Athena again took the charge but this time Miharu was prepared. She jumped high and hovered there- the jets from the armor pack keeping her in place. Athena tried to follow but again, Miharu was a step ahead. As Shuuko's angel climbed up to attack, the three drones that were following Hinata suddenly disengaged from her, and started attacking Athena, stopping her ascent and shooting off 15 of her life. Then the drones promptly returned to their locked hover around Hinata. It was amazing, for no Deus had ever controlled a drone, along with their angel, let alone three drones- and this was legal.

"Oh dear... Mom..." Misaki worried.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Suzuhara but... as I have said before with Misaki, I will never stand down or back out..."

"I'm delighted..." Shuuko called "You are like your mother... strong willed even in the face of danger... now, I shall give you what you deserve... and I'm sorry Misaki, if your friend gets hurt..."

Misaki couldn't watch as the two began to fight it out, Athena now using her dagger, with Hinata drawing up on her knife. Upon the third time their weapons struck, they boosted away from each other. Then Hinata again unleashed her drones, chasing Athena around the layer for 30 seconds. At the time the drones retuned to Hinata, Athena was almost at the edge, stopping herself when Hinata showed up in front, extending a leg out and tripping her foe.

"Oops... Oh dear..."

Those words were the only words Shuuko can utter as Athena went out of the layer and into her lap. The crowd and Misaki were surprised at the sudden change of attack.

"Layer out!" the announcer called "And the winner is, Hinata! Now Hinata is qualified to join in the preliminaries... see you there!"

As the crowd cheered, Shuuko went to Miharu's chair and found her still panting- eyes closed.

"That was great..." Shuuko extended a hand.

"Um!" Miharu cleared, opening her eyes and looking at both Misaki and her mother. "I don't know what to say... but thanks!" she returned the hand.

"Misaki, don't worry... your mom had a good fight..." Shuuko now turned to her daughter.

"Mom... I was worried..." Misaki returned, with a hug.

"Thank you Hinata..." Miharu cheered as she picked up Hinata from the layer. And for a split second, the doll seemed to manage a smile, but if it did, it was oblivious to the happiness and relief Miharu had.

"Hey Miharu..." Misaki asked "What did you do there? Mom's final attack was supposed to be unblockable and yet, Hinata was the second angel to ever block it..."

"Ah, the Valkyrie pack?" Miharu said "It's simple... you see, Hinata has points for placing four unique armor sets. The Hinata you see entering the layer is what I call the 'Strike' and the four armors are: Sword Impulse, Launcher, Aile and this one, the Valkyrie.

"Eh... that sounds technical..." Misaki puffed "You must really like robots, huh?"

"Not really 'like', but the feeling of piloting one inspired me to play Angelic Layer..."

"You really do have strange tastes, Miharu..."

"So I do have strange tastes, what will you do about it?"

The two looked at each other for a while, and then began to laugh. Unknowingly, Kotaro slipped out of sight as Shuuko went to Misaki.

"I guess I must get him back... a year has passed and I'm now ready..." Kotaro thought as he went out of the building. "It's high time that I tell him what I wanted to do... and what I wanted to feel... he will hear me out, Ohjiro will hear me out..."


	9. Battle Phase 109: Ringo, the Backstage T...

(OT: Team Suzuhara is a loose name for all Deuses of team japan in the internationals)

Battle Phase 1-09: Ringo, the Backstage Team and the Hooded Deus

Then the PA system rang, calling 3 particular people.

"Would Shuuko and Misaki Suzuhara and Miharu Hoshikawa, please proceed to the reception table, someone is waiting for the three of you..."

They went downstairs and headed for the reception table, where waiting for them was-

"Yayoi... I should have known..." Shuuko puffed.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"The Directress wants to extend her thanks to you, Misaki..." Yayoi began. "And by the way, I'm here to check on your legs Shuuko..."

"Well, it's about time too, Yayoi... Ichiro is becoming too irresponsible lately..."

"Well anyways, you girls have to go home by yourselves... Misaki's mom has to go for a checkup... Aki, the wheelchair please..." Yayoi called on Shuuko's personal assistant and wheelchair attendant, Aki.

As Shuuko was whisked away to the hospital, Misaki was left with Miharu in the shop, wondering what to do until...

"Ah! It's Misaki! A voice familiar to the Deus called. Misaki tuned around and her hunch was correct- it was Ringo Seto, the "Layer Diva". Her angel Ranga was perched on her shoulder. And Misaki was surprised, not by Ringo's sudden intrusion, but by how the pop star looked- her hairstyle was not her norm, for it was plain straight.

"If your asking why the hair, this is the way I look like at home- feels more natural than what my manager wants... and people don't know me as this- helps keep the press off..." Ringo opened "So who's your friend?" she asked, pointing at Miharu.

"Ah... She's Miharu Hoshikawa..."

"Hoshikawa?" Ringo asked herself as Misaki called Miharu. Upon looking the face, Ringo was taken aback "No way, Mrs. Hoshikawa's daughter? No wonder that battle with Misaki was a draw..."

Miharu's reputation far exceeded her, even though she only went up until the prefecturals. The battle that sealed her reputation was in an exhibition match (even though she was unwilling) with the champion before Shuuko, The mighty Akira Takeda and her angel Himiko. At that battle, Hinata was on the point of losing when Miharu executed a complete and total knockout of her opponent- in five moves actually- a complete reversal that sent shockwaves all over the country. "'The great fall' as it was called, it made Takeda feel humiliated and disappeared from the layer.

Miharu turned around and saw the two. She came near and looked carefully at Ringo's face.

"Rin... ack!"

Miharu couldn't finish her speaking as her mouth was blocked by none other than Misaki.

"If you're going to ask if I'm Ringo Seto, then here I am..." Ringo whispered. "Don't call my name loudly in public- who knows what paparazzi will appear if they heard that I'm here..." she continued as Misaki unblocked her mouth.

"Rin... Rin... Rin..." Miharu uttered "Miss Seto, I like your songs..." Miharu managed.

"Why thank you... now come with me... it seems that your mom wanted me so show you something..."

The two girls wondered as they began to enter the normally restricted employee's area. They entered an elevator and went up. Upon reaching 3 floors, Ringo took out a card and inserted it in a slot labeled "Backstage", making the elevator go up a further 2 floors.

"It's high time that you learn of this, Misaki... as the champion" Ringo opened "Welcome to backstage, the team that caters to all national champions, past and present... your mother often practiced with Athena here..."

The doors opened, revealing a clean laboratory-type setting. As they went in, the employees silently bowed, showing respect. Then they reached two women that were in some sort of control room, overlooking a special layer table- the "holodeck" layer.

"We have been expecting you..." the first woman stood and turned around "I'm Naoko, assistant head of Backstage..."

"Please give your angels to me for a while..." the second woman spoke, also showing herself "I'm Sayaka... head of maintenance, Backstage... it seems that they have sustained considerable damage..."

"And I'm Ringo Seto..." Ringo formally introduced herself "Head of Backstage, for now..." she then chuckled "take care of them as I get something, okay..."

The two nodded as Ringo and Sayaka left.

"Now girls..." Naoko opened "I'm going to tell something important, so listen... look down there, it's a special layer called the holographic deck or "holodeck" for short. Watch as I place this data disc... you'll be surprised.

Naoko placed the disc, and it appears- a hologram of the battle between Hikaru and Hinata...

"It's our battle..." Misaki noted.

"Correct... now look carefully, you will see that your skills are on par with each other..."

The two observed carefully, noting each other's strength's and weaknesses.

"Mam, we have an interest in layer 20... Will I patch it up?" the chief layer attendant or Matron de Deus called.

"Yes please..." Naoko replied "Now girls, watch this carefully..."

The matron, in the layer control center began to send data from layer 20, where one of the participants was wearing a hood- hiding her face from view. Her angel sported a flowing dress with a Sunday hat and a pistol. Her opponent could not keep up with the speed and because of it, the match was over, 30 seconds after it had been patched to the holodeck.

"Oh my... that was fast... it was even faster than Suzuka..." Naoko noted. Misaki noted the hooded Deus as she walked away, qualified.

"Now I know... it's a challenge for us... because some are still better than us..." Miharu also noted.

"Now girls... here's the view from your practice session earlier..." Naoko spoke, patching up the practice session they have done earlier. "This is interesting, because not even your mothers can do this routine..."

"Our mothers?" Misaki asked.

"Yes... and here's a secret: those two were best friends since junior high... you should have noted, Miharu and Misaki..."

"I can't remember..."

"So do I..." Miharu noted, after Misaki.

"Well anyway, here's a fact: those two even had a rivalry over your father, Miharu..."

"They did what!"

"Well eventually, Shuuko fell for your father, Misaki... and remember, this is truth, because I was there- as their teacher..."

"Eh... I didn't know that our mothers were like that..." Misaki noted.

"Like you and Tamayo... fighting over someone..."

"What does that mean?"

"Girls, Girls..." Naoko called, as the two stared at each other. Then Sayaka returned, bringing their angels.

"Hinata..."

"Hikaru..."

As the two looked at their angels, Sayaka whispered something to Naoko's ear.

"Really... Suzuhara?"

"Yes, and it may be 'it'..."

"No way..." Naoko objected "the final attribute... but how?"

"Can't explain yet... apparently it happened..." Sayaka added.

"Okay, I'll see to it later..."

Sayaka again went away to tend other business. The Ringo came, bringing a pair of cards.

"Return your angel cards to me..." Ringo started "these cards I have are the official IDs to the tournament... and who knows, maybe the world championships..."

The two surrendered their cards and Ringo went to work transferring their data into the new cards.

"Now that's done... you can roam around the Backstage... but some areas here are off-limits... happy touring!"

The two decided to stay in the control room. As they were sitting there...

"Miharu..." Misaki opened in a weak voice "is it possible for dreams to come true, even bad ones?"

"It depends... why? Don't tell me..."

"No... just asking... I feel like I saw something before..."

"Don't worry..." Miharu cheered "like my mom told me, 'Wondering about ourselves is proof that we are alive...' so don't worry, it maybe just coincidence..."

"Girls..." Naoko came in. "I have something to tell to the two of you..."

"What is it?"

"You were wondering on how the angels can quickly change their armors... well, I'll tell you..."

Naoko then turned the main monitor screen, revealing the specs of the layer system itself.

"This is the layer, as you see... there are several systems at work here, keeping the angel animated, keeping the line between Deus and the angel, and the newest ones, keeping layer generated items in and, of course, the transportation system, or "angelic support" as we call it..."

"Eh sounds technical..." Miharu noted, surprising Misaki.

"The support system requires the data from two components: the angel card and the angel case... the case contains all the necessary accessories your angel will need, while your card stores information about them..." Naoko explained, taking a case and showing it "But in order to utilize your additions, you must only think what components are needed- take Hinata, for example. She has places in her body in which her accessories attach to... think of it as a giant jigsaw puzzle..."

"Eh... we can't understand..." Misaki noted, with Miharu nodding.

Then, Ringo returned.

"Well, it seems that I should take you guys home..." she said cordially "your moms called... and here, a present from the team..."

Misaki and Miharu received a couple of boxes.

"Why thank you... were sorry that we have..."

"No worries... just make them proud of our victories... Ranga and I are ready for the tournament, so see you guys..."

The two left the building, bound for their homes. A few minutes after the two left...

"You can come in now..." Ringo called.

Another door opened, revealing the person behind it- the hooded Deus Misaki noted at layer 20.

"How was your fight?" Ringo asked.

"It was good... Rushina and I made him feel my power..."

"Congratulations on your first battle..." Yayoi's voice suddenly came in, followed by herself. "But one thing bothers me... Why conceal yourself?"

The Deus was silent for a few moments, and then smiled.

"I can't wait to surprise Misaki... I can see the shock on her face when I take this off..." she replied, taking her cloak and jacket off, revealing who she was- Tamayo Kisaki.


	10. Battle Phase 110: Preliminaries Begin! H...

Battle Phase 1-10: Preliminaries Begin! Hinata VS the Bondage Maniac!

The next days were uneventful preparations for the tournament preliminaries, which under the E-Rules, are only to be held on Saturdays and Sundays- to favor all people, Deuses and fans alike. Already in the prefectures, the tourney for those areas have already begun, with the prefectural winners going on to the regionals, then the finals. Class 1-A was particularly jittery, because two of their classmates were going to the tournament, part of a contingent of 7 students from the academy. Besides, Misaki / Hikaru and Miharu / Hinata of 1-A, the others were: Miharu's cousin Miyuki Kinomoto of 1-B and her angel Spectra, June Sanders-Kuma and Akira of 2-C, June's classmate Sunichiro Akatsuki and his angel Raiken, Temari Kurosawa and her angel Kimiko of 2-D, and Yuuki Kurama and her angel Sera of class 3-A. the journalism club had promised earlier to have an interview of the champion and they were doing it in the middle of recess.

"Too much attention will make you faint..." Miharu said as Misaki settled in her seat in front.

"I'll cope... maybe..." Misaki puffed as she ate her sweet roll- a sign that it was Friday.

"Hey Misaki..." Tamayo came in "Mind if I trade my orange for your apple juice?" she gestured, pointing to her and Misaki's unopened juice packs.

"Sure, why not..." Misaki urged, swapping her apple for Tamayo's orange.

In her seat, Miharu was eating her lunch when Tamayo showed up, picking up an octopus shaped wiener from Miharu's plate.

"Hey! I was saving that for last!" Miharu yelled as her friend ate the wiener.

"Sorry about that... hehehe..." Tamayo answered.

"Ah! My mom made that especially for me... by the way you act, it seems that you're hiding something..."

"Hiding?" Tamayo suddenly snapped "No... I'm not hiding anything... it's just that I'm nervous about the tournament..."

"Ah, I see... well, if you're still interested in my offer, come see me..."

Tamayo leaves Miharu and goes to Kotaro.

"Kotaro!" she called, strangling him in the process.

"Aww! What is it now?"

"Eh! Is that your way of treating your..."

Kotaro's hand suddenly blocked Tamayo's mouth. She kept mumbling as Kotaro answered.

"If you're going to ask where I'll be tomorrow, my answer is: I don't know..."

"Eh... do you have any plans on cheering Misaki tomorrow?"

"Suzuhara? Hmm... I can't... I need to settle some things..."

"For the last time, it's Misaki, not her last name..."

"But, but..."

"No buts!"

Kotaro puffed as Tamayo went back to Misaki's place.

"Having a hard time?" Misaki asked.

"As usual... maybe he's getting back for using him as a test subject all these years... say Misaki, got any plans for the tournament?"

"I don't know but... maybe Miharu has some..."

Tamayo went to Miharu.

"Got any plans?" she asked.

"Yes... I'm just going to blow my enemy up..."

"Eh?"

The next day- Saturday. It was still 5:00 AM and yet the Tokyo International Stadium (Tokyo Dome) was already a hive of activity- with Yayoi Hoshikawa and the Backstage Team at its core.

"Imanov, how many times have you installed a layer field in your career?" Yayoi asked the technician thru a megaphone.

"About three since last week, 'mam!" the techie answered back, apparently new to the job.

"Have you again forgotten how to properly install section B-B? It seems that way..."

"No 'mam, it's just Section B-C is still in the way..." the techie again answered.

"Keep tabs on it..." Yayoi called back, this time to the crew working "Remember, the competition will start at ten, so be quick and sharp!"

Yayoi went to a bench where Ringo was sitting and sat there.

"This is really hard work..." she puffed, drinking an energy drink.

"I'm tired..." Ringo complained, feeling sleepy "Looking thru all those files really made me sleepy... even Naoko and Sayaka gave up on me..."

"Go take a rest, Ringo..." Yayoi urged. "You still have a battle to do later..."

"Thanks 'mam, I really need my beauty sleep..." Ringo thanked her part-time employer and left.

A few hours later, 7:00 AM to be exact.

"Begin layer test..." Yayoi called.

As the layer field generator began its test run, Yayoi was approached.

"Nice work Mrs. Hoshikawa..."

Yayoi turned around and saw the CAL director standing there, along with Misaki's principal.

"This year will be the first of its kind in the world... the world championships..."

"So was it finally approved?" another voice came in.

"Ichiro..." Yayoi muttered, seeing the wiggly man, with his assistant Ogata tailing him.

"I believe so..." this time Misaki's principal spoke "This year, we might just see something amazing..."

"Like- a miracle?" Icchan asked.

"Yes, there will be..."

9:30 AM, and already the dome was beginning to fill. The Deuses' parents, friends, fans and even fan clubs were there to support their loved Deuses. In the waiting room # 4, Misaki, Miharu and their seniors Temari and Yuuki were there, waiting along with other Deuses. In Room # 3, one Deus was being talked to.

"Do not forget what I have said... since you wanted him back so badly..."

"Yes I will... now leave me before anyone sees me, Ohjiro..."

"Okay okay... good luck on your return to the layer... Kotaro..."

Ohjiro Mihara then went to room # 4 and saw Misaki there. Then he walked away.

"Good luck to all of you..." he uttered as he went to the control room to meet with his brother and sister.

Back in room 4, Miharu spotted the hooded Deus that made a quick victory when they were at backstage. Misaki also spotted the Deus and shied away... but upon looking again, the Deus was smiling at her. Misaki then bowed down embarrassed.

"Don't worry... happens every time..." Miharu said, trying to keep Misaki off the paranoia.

"Easy for you to say... how about you?"

"Same here... but much more..."

"Why?"

"Our moms will be watching, and so our classmates..."

"You're right... I do feel... huh?"

Misaki was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone- Miharu's. It was a video call from Akita, from her friend, Rachel.

"Miharu long time no see..." Rachel spoke "Anyway... hey, isn't that Misaki Suzuhara?" she asked, as Misaki looked.

Misaki waved a bit and Rachel screamed.

"Ah! That is Misaki Suzuhara!"

"I forgot... Misaki, this is Rachel, and Rachel, this is Misaki..." Miharu introduced.

"Nice to meet you... but actually I was not the one calling... it's Yukinari..."

"Yukinari?" Miharu asked, getting Misaki's attention. "What happened to your phone?"

"My phone? It got wrecked during practice..." the boy answered.

"Practice? But I thought you didn't have any sports clubs... unless..."

"It's not like that... I helped the team and it was an accident... can you forgive me?"

"Okay..." Miharu cheerfully answered, further attracting attention on Misaki's part.

Then a faint voice from Yukinari's end came in.

"Will Deus # 25 and 51, please proceed to the layer at once!"

"Well, I have to go cheer... Rachel here forced me to... I wish I was there at your preliminaries..."

"Me too..." Miharu answered now with cheeks red, not attracting the attention of not only their seniors but also the hooded Deus, who was smiling further. "I'll miss you..."

"Same here..." the boy said, in a weak voice "I'll miss you too... good luck!"

The boy signed off, ending the call. Then Miharu noted the eyes.

"What! He was there to cheer me up... so what!" she screamed, putting all eyes away from her.

"Yuki, you fool... what a wrong time to call..." Miharu puffed. Misaki just smiled there, knowing that something had happened between them.

10:00, time for the opening of the preliminaries. All eyes were focused at the layer, where a holographic image of the announcer / referee appeared.

"Good Morning! Fellow Deuses, fans and others alike, welcome! I'm Asuka, and I'm going to be your sweet, sweet referee for this year's tournament! This year has been promising, with some notables and new faces having the potential to win!" she announced as the screens showed some of the admission battles "What will this year yield? Will we have another legendary battle, like last year? We will find out... as I now introduce our honored guest, the chairwoman of the Piffle Corporation, Yayoi Hoshikawa!"

The crowd looked on as the lights were focused on Yayoi, who was seated beside Shuuko in row 3, block 4, seat 7. She stood up and got a mike.

"Thank you Asuka, and welcome, Deuses, fans and all of you... welcome to the tournament... five years, five long years have passed since the layer was introduced, and it has grown into an activity that we all shared and admired. I congratulate not only those who are going to compete here, but to all the others that have tried- for their will have made them strong. 'Sanctus Battuere' – a sacred battle... that has always been the basic rule of Angelic Layer. Now fight on, chosen ones, a battle that can be respected and be regarded as sacred... I now formally open the Tokyo area preliminaries!"

The crowd cheered as the screens show the formal arrangement of the preliminaries. This stage was easy, because a Deus only needs 2 wins to move into the regionals, but also 2 losses for elimination

"Now let's begin our first match!"

In the waiting rooms, the atmosphere was tense. Then the PA called.

"Will # 1 and # 20, please proceed to the layer at once!"

"Well, it's my turn first..." Miharu said to Misaki.

"Will the contenders please proceed to the designated waiting areas..." the PA called again.

Back in the arena...

"Introducing our first Deus, He had won his very first admission with a clean sweep... introducing first, Junichiro Kaito and his angel, Kaiser!"

Out of one end of the arena, the Deus appeared. And I swear, he was a good looking guy, with a tinge of perversion, as he winked back to the ladies that looked and screamed at him.

"Hi ladies!" he called as he waved back, on approach to his chair.

"Now introducing his opponent, Her admission was a great one- battling the former champion Athena in the process. She is also this country's # 10 in the circuit. Introducing the queen of reversals: Miharu Rina Hoshikawa and her angel, Hinata!"

"You can do it honey..." Yayoi cheered silently. "we're counting on you..."

Miharu was silent as she approached the layer, from the other side. They sat on their respective chairs, wearing their visors.

"You're a cute one..." Junichiro called to Miharu. "But remember this, you'll be bound to me by the end of the match..."

Miharu was silent.

"Angel Entry!" Asuka called.

"Go go go... my bondage worker, Kaiser! Go get the girl for me!" Junichiro called, releasing Kaiser into the ring. Kaiser was impressive, with blue hair and a black suit, chains wrapped around his body.

"Hinata... be my strength, be the light that guides me to victory... spread your wings and touch the sky!" Miharu called as she released Hinata.

The two angels settled on to the floor.

"You are going to be bound to me, cute Miharu... Heh hehehe..." Junichiro mocked, his voice and mouth movements translated to his angel- a new feature, to enable people to talk to their foe anything- trash, swearing or anything across the layer.

"You got to be kidding..." Miharu puffed.

"Deuses ready..."

The two inserted their cards and cases, and their chairs went to the correct altitude above the stadium floor.

"Angelic... Fight!"

The fifteen minute (new rule) battle was on. Hinata took up the charge.

"That's it come to me!" Junichiro called on.

Hinata began the attack, but Kaiser dodged each strike.

"I really love girls that come to me... now be bound to me, cute one!"

Kaiser now used his chains and speed to wrap Hinata around. Miharu felt it, of course...

"What is this!" she screamed "I can't move!"

"True, and now you're mine!"

Kaiser went to Hinata and did the most disgusting thing Miharu experienced- being maliciously touched (And yes, Miharu feels each touch he makes). The crowd was silent, with the female members silently envisioning Junichiro's neck in their hands.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Miharu screamed, powerless or actually, losing life at the rate of 2 per second.

"I can't watch!" Shuuko covered her face.

"That guy's a maniac..." Yayoi called "He will suffer for that, either in my or Miharu's hands... better me than her, actually..."

The touching continued for another minute, as Kaiser and his Deus were laughing. The crowd was shocked at the sight. Under the pressure Miharu was still thinking of a way... she found it. She deployed her concealed knife just as Kaiser went for Hinata's chest and slashed his leg- sending pain to his Deus.

"Awww... why you!" he said as he boosted away.

Hinata then used her knife to cut thru the chains, to no avail as Kaiser shot her knife off her hand.

"Now... you shall be... Ack!"

Kaiser had went too close without looking, for Hinata had kicked him on the groin area, sending twice the pain he experienced a while earlier. Then Hinata broke free form her bounds, her face showing anger... real and pure anger- one that has not shown in over 3 years.

"How dare you mess with my body!" Miharu angrily said "now you'll eat this! Go launcher!"

The angelic support system worked properly, surrounding Hinata in a pillar of light and emerging with the green launcher armor in place. She pointed the huge impulse cannon at Kaiser and started shooting.

"Oh my... this one's too tough! I'm sorry!" Junichiro called out.

"Sorry! You'll be sorry for messing around a Hoshikawa woman's body!" Miharu shouted, now snapped.

Kaiser did not last long on his feet as he tripped. Ha was not able to recover as Hinata approached him, and pointed the impulse cannon at his face.

"Pervert..." Miharu said as Hinata pulled the trigger, sending a wave of energy on the foe, literally blasting / blowing him up- as she had said the day earlier.

"Angel Fainted... the winner is: Hinata!" Asuka called, ending the match...

As soon as the chairs touched the floor, Miharu stood up and went to Junichiro's place.

"Miharu!" her mother called and tossed something "Here!"

Miharu caught what her mother had thrown- a pair of glasses. She wore them and went to his chair. He was still sitting there, tired from what Hinata had dealt to him.

"YOU... ARE... A... PERVERT!" Miharu screamed, holding the poor Deus and throwing him to the medic area, not before Miharu slammed him a couple of times. Unfortunately, the medics were not able to catch the pervert Deus, as he landed into a trash bin, head first.

Hinata panted hard as she retuned to her designated waiting area.

"Are you alright?" Misaki asked.

"Never felt better... after being violated..." Miharu answered, managing a smile, as the other female Deuses congratulated her on removing at least one pervert from this world.

"Of all people, Why a pervert!" Miharu suddenly screamed "What will Yukinari say about this? He's the one that's supposed to be holding me, not that pervert!"

Now everyone was looking at her.

"Oh my... am I too loud?"

Everyone nodded. Later, the board passed a decision about the incident. Junichiro Kaito was barred for the rest of the tournament, while letting Miharu pass, on the grounds of a unanimous decision of all members (actually, the board was delighted about what happened and decided to let Miharu off the hook).

"Now that is over... next battle!"

(Now the Tourney Begins! this fic will now be updated only once or twice a week and the battles shown are those of team Suzuhara)


	11. Battle Phase 111: The Return of the Orig...

OT: FinallyI can speak! Thanks to the reviewers, esp. Daydreamer9... kudos to you! Now, KT-AL-NT is rated K+ and T for the facility of any parents who have their kids reading this... be advised reader, it's your choice.

I again state that the respective characters are the respected properties of thier respected creatorsand companies, including me! (maybe not for Yayoi and some other names but, I also respect their creators)

Battle Phase 1-11: The Return of the Original Layer Prince

"Let me introduce our next contender... he has won his admission by a minor slip, but he's okay, for a college student. Let me introduce Ichiro Takahashi and his angel, Kokuro!"

A smart glassed man went to his chair, his angel sporting the same cool school uniform as any public school had.

"And now, his challenger..." Asuka called "Oh dear... is this true?" She asked the board behind her and they agreed on something. "Apparently, this Deus had won his admission many times before... and it has been a year and a half since we last saw him... introducing our returning favorite, the prince of evasion, welcome back, Kotaro Kobayashi and Wizard!"

The crowd cheered as Misaki and Miharu wondered.

"Kotaro, a Deus!"

They watched as he went into the arena, a determined look on his face, with a familiar angel.

"Wizard? It can't be!"

He sat down, and they readied themselves.

"You seem to be on edge..." Ichiro called.

"Not quite... I returned, not because I wanted to, but because I need to... so I can feel what I wanted to feel, so I can do what I wanted to do..."

"But times had changed..." his foe spoke "Let's see if you can cope with it..."

"Angel Entry!"

The two introduced their angels to the layer.

"Deuses ready..."

The two readied themselves.

"Angelic... fight!"

The fight was on. Wizard was fighting with the grace that was uniquely, Ohjiro's (but there's a possibility that Ohjiro was the second) but, there were differences, for Wizard allowed his foe to come closer than his former Deus.

"Kotaro..." Misaki called, apparently this one was something big, and it was a secret.

"Interesting... I know that someone had been in the layer before, but..." Miharu noted.

"I need to tell her... I need to say it to her... she'll beat me up if I did not..." those thoughts came by Kotaro's mind as Wizard continued the evasion.

"Still cold?" his foe asked. "Let me warm you up with a bit of textbook flame throwing!"

Kokuro suddenly conjured up fireballs which he hurled towards Wizard, which he blocked efficiently by activating his shield- the "soul barrier".

"Two can play at that game..." Kotaro thought, and Wizard placed into action, hurling energy balls at the opposing angel.

They were well into the fourth minute when Kokuro made his first slip- letting the foe slip behind him. He couldn't move as Wizard patted his back with an energy ball, blasting 15 off his life energy and sending him skidding forward. Wizard attacked again with the same move, blasting off random amounts of energy off his foe until it had 15 left. Kokuro and his Deus were now tired from the attack.

"Heh... that was just a slip" his foe said "let's see how you'll cope with this! Kokuro, Flamethrower!"

And as ordered, the angel unleashed a wave of fire, passing thru the barrier and scorching Wizard a bit, removing 30 off him in the process. Then Kokuro charged, punching Kotaro's angel with fire punches. Then Wizard began to counter, with energy punches of his own. Then, Kotaro saw an opening, and ordered Wizard to use a full-force, well placed punch on the foe's midsection. A few milliseconds later, the punch took effect, not only blasting the rest of Kokuro's life energy, but also blowing him off the layer.

"My return is complete..." Kotaro said to himself as Asuka declared the winner.

As he arrived at his designated waiting area, he was approached by none other than Misaki, Miharu tagging behind.

"The only reason I did this is that..."

Misaki suddenly slaps the boy.

"Why did you do that, Suzuhara?"

"Misaki..." Misaki spoke; head bowed "Have you forgotten what you're supposed to call me?"

"Misaki..." the boy called.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um... can you forgive me? Because I was still unsure about myself then... but now..."

His words were stopped by Misaki's hand.

"It depends..." she began "if your testimony is good..."

"It means that if your reason is good, you know..." Miharu added, shrugging.

The three sat on the far chairs as another battle raged on the layer: Yuuki and Sera VS Fujiko and Princess.

"In reality, Ohjiro and I knew each other for a long time- I was his favorite cousin... and we together built Wizard..." Kotaro began to explain.

"Cousins? No wonder, you look like each other, but only a bit..." Misaki wondered "But how did he have Wizard in the first place?"

"Since Hatoko entered in the tournaments, I promised myself not to be in the layer, so I could help her a bit... so I gave him to Ohjiro for while... and I was still unsure about myself then... if I will continue or not- for Hatoko's sake... I don't want to give her any trouble as her brother..."

"I see..." Miharu concluded "You didn't want to bother your sister as a fellow Deus- because you might end up as rivals- I personally hate sibling rivalry... and what other reason did you say about being unsure?" she asked.

"I was unsure... of why I wanted to be in the layer..." Kotaro added.

"What made you return then?" this time Misaki.

"Because of someone... now I can fulfill my needs, while paying attention to a friend..." Kotaro concluded, stealing glances at Misaki.

"Eh..." Miharu came in, grabbing the boy and placing him in another seat. "Now explain it to me, Kobayashi..." she began, adjusting her glasses to suit the tone "It's Misaki, isn't it? It's her that your reason to return is stated... have you had or do you have any..."

Her speaking was cut by Kotaro's hand.

"It's not what you think!" Kotaro hushed "Misaki and I are just- just-..."

"I know the feeling..." Miharu replied, upon the stammering Kotaro. "Wait here... and I mean here..."

Miharu went to Misaki's seat.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Miharu asked her silent friend.

"Miharu, I know I have not told anyone this before but I'll tell you..."

Misaki then whispered something, and it shocked Miharu.

"Well... well... well... I see the point... its better when your friends engage in an activity that all of you love- like Angelic Layer. Next thing you know, Tamayo may be playing as well..." Miharu noted.

"Speaking of Tamayo, I haven't seen her anywhere..." Misaki also noted.

"You're right, I looked at the crowd but not even a sign of her... seems strange..." Miharu also noted.

A few minutes later, the match was ended, with a victorious Yuuki coming in.

"I can't believe I did it! Wait till my mom hears..." Yuuki said "By the way Miharu, tell your mom thanks too..."

"Um... she'll hear about it..." Miharu replied to the daughter of one of her mom's best friends.

She then went back to Kotaro, smile on hand.

"Well... feel free to go near... as long as Tamayo is not here, might as well go on..." Miharu said and gestured, with Misaki waving back.

Then the PA system called again.

"Will # 6 & 15, please come to the layer at once..."

Now the hooded Deus stood up, and placed a choker on her neck. She touched some sort of switch on it, and she came up to Misaki's place.

"You'll be surprised..." she said "when you really get to see me... so I'm wishing you good luck..."

She then left, mystifying Misaki.

"Who was that?" Miharu asked, not knowing that one of Japan's newest Deuses passed them by. And her name: Tamayo Kisaki.


	12. Battle Phase 112: The Hooded Deus, Lady ...

Battle Phase 1-12: The Hooded Deus, Lady T

"Introducing our next Deus, she had won her admission with one of the fastest times in record- 1 minute 30 seconds. Introducing our first time contender, Lady T and her angel, Rushina!"

Then out of one corner, the hooded one that talked to Misaki went out and placed herself in the chair. The only hint of her face was a dark blue pair of shades, hiding her eyes from view. Her angel Rushina wore along a flowing dress that had a long slit on one side and wore a Sunday hat. She was by many standards, one of the best and sexiest looking angels, aside from Shirahime, Sai Junoichi's angel. Her most noted feature is her holster, carrying Rushina's default weapons, a pistol and a pair of police batons (the l-type).

Asuka then introduced the next challenger, another one of Misaki and Miharu's seniors, June Sanders-Kuma and Akira. Akira was the basic fighting-type angel, June had it made keen on attack and speed, and also noted for holding great submission moves because of her slight increase in weight, making her hard to topple over by the greater majority of angels, which are of the speed / power type. Akira went to her seat and began a challenge.

"You're a relative newcomer by the look of it... so I'll be easy..."

"It's okay if you treated me like any ordinary foe... I'll treat you the same way..." Lady T spoke, countering June's challenge.

Then the hooded one began to wear her visor, bowing her head down and removing her shades, before placing the helmet on her head, keeping her hood on in the process. June placed hers on and the two inserted their cards and cases in their proper slots.

"Angel Entry!" Asuka called, slipping her visor on as well.

"Go and submit your foe to your victory, go... Akira!"

June sent her angel to the layer and settled at her spot.

"Rushina, I call on you, subdue anyone who stands in your way, warrior of heaven!" Lady T called, sending Rushina to the layer. She landed after mystifying the male members of the audience with her charms.

"Deuses ready..."

Akira engaged her knuckles while Rushina braced, hands over her batons.

"Angelic... Fight!"

And again, it had begun. Akira charged first, trying to slam Rushina into incapacitation, but her speed made her exceptionally nimble, easily distancing herself. Then a shot came thru, only to be blocked by the quick baton handling. Rushina countered, but also a miss, until she got a left on the side, then a right, and then a push away, removing 3 total life in the process.

"It seems that she's fast... but don't let me catch up..." June mocked.

"I don't intend to..." T called, undaunted. "I have partly given up close quarter moves and techniques for a much longer perspective..."

Then, Rushina holstered her batons and took out her pistol. And as soon as she pointed the gun at her foe, she began shooting. Now she was in her element, using her speed to try and get behind Akira. Every time she reloaded her laser pistol with light cartridges, she would stop, unload her gun, do a jumping motion to bring up 6 fresh rounds, load all six into the gun in one mid-air sweep and as she pointed again, re-engage the gun to the firing lock. That action was as smooth as water, clearly enhancing her fine and exquisite body lines. She kept on shooting, until she had noticed that Akira already held her in a submission- quite a heavy one at that, a 4 per second loss on Rushina's part, also dropping the gun in the process.

"Give it up... I don't want to harm you..."

T just smiled, a probable taunt on her part. Then, Rushina executed something the Akira's former foes did not- jump over her opponent. The crowd was stunned as Rushina flipped over and slammed Akira into the floor, back first- still making the male members mesmerized. She flipped away as Akira tried to pick herself up the floor.

Meanwhile in the control room, Icchan was looking at the events when suddenly Yayoi came in.

"How's it going?"

"Like you said... good" Icchan commented.

"But 'mam" Ichiro's older sister and fellow scientist Chiharu said "of all the angels that you can give, why give her 'friendship'- # 3?"

"Like I have said once Chiharu, the 'will', the 'heart' and the 'light' are already out there, being what their Deuses wanted to be..." Yayoi began "... the best. It's only a matter of time until these angels' true potential- and hence, their will, may manifest. You have already read the report on admission battle AF-2005-7-12-JPN-A-152235 (it's a long serial! – Misaki's admission battle, in short).

"Yes mam... but is it possible for that to happen?"

"It has already happened..." Yayoi again spoke "We can no longer recall or restrain them... but we can at least watch over them... watch and pray for the best..."

"I see..." Icchan noted "but why give her that specific angel?"

"She has a specific quality... she can easily foster friendship- look on how fast she had made friends before- with Misaki and Miharu."

"I see the point, but..."

"You gave her the last one, Icchan..." Yayoi commented "while I accidentally bought the fourth for my daughter... it's strange that we ourselves gave our own creations away... actually, the guardian of life wanted the 'light' to be given to his daughter..."

"I agree... but I don't understand why Shinji wanted it to happen..."

Back in the layer, Rushina and Akira were still battling it out, now hand-to-hand. (Because Rushina had dropped her gun during the submission) Rushina was in a bit of a disadvantage, because of her minimal weight, if she got hit, even in a defensive position, would surely send her skidding a bit.

"Got to get the gun..." T thought "I need to shake free from this..."

Then, Rushina found a way. She began to power up her batons and begin her strike- a hit, then another, sending pain signals up June's arms and torso, cutting off 45 of her life energy. After executing the act, she jumped off and dashed to her gun.

"I won't allow you!" June yelled as Akira ran to the gun as well.

But Rushina was too fast. She slipped under Akira as Akira tried to pick up the pistol. She grabbed her weapon and dashed behind her foe, pointing the said weapon at Akira's back.

"I'm Sorry..." T called as Rushina emptied her gun into Akira's back, finishing her remaining life and blowing her off the layer.

"It's over... sorry Akira but, she's way better than me..." June whispered to herself as she saw her angel being beaten.

"Angel Fainted... and the winner is: Rushina!" Asuka called.

Upon reaching the floor, June came to her foe's place and extended a hand.

"Nice work... for a newbie..."

"Same here, thanks!" her foe, lady T returned, as she wore her shades, partly showing her eyes- and identity to her foe.

"By the way..." June began to whisper at T's ear "Good luck on your future battles, Kisaki... If you're going to ask how I know... just say that I'm a bit of a telepath... don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, especially Suzuhara and Hoshikawa..."

T then went to her assigned area, smiling as she passed Misaki and Miharu.

"You guys just wait... you'll be shocked when I take my hood off..."


	13. Battle Phase 113: Catching Light A Ninja...

Battle Phase 1-13: Catching Light- A Ninja VS Ninja Battle!

A 60 minute rest period was called, for the facility of all in the dome. In one of the dome's cafeterias, Miharu and Misaki were buying some snacks- Miharu buying for the both of them- charging it to her mother's card. Then Kotaro came, trying to buy something.

"A couple of these please... for me and that one..." Kotaro said, pointing to Misaki.

The attendant placed a couple of rice balls on Misaki's tray, surprising her. When she asked the attendant, the attendant pointed to Kotaro.

"Ah... rice balls!" Miharu cheered "I love rice balls... if you don't want it... I'll take it..."

Misaki couldn't do a thing as Miharu placed the snacks on her tray. She smiled at Kotaro while the boy was embarrassed. Then the three sat down on a table.

"Ah... rice balls!" the voice of Misaki's aunt, Shoko came in, followed by Shoko and her sister- Misaki's mother, Shuuko "I love rice balls... can I take one? She then asked Miharu. Shoko took a good look and was stunned- Miharu's tray was filled with rice balls- sweet, sour, salty and other types.

"Yes please... I would be happy to..." Miharu replied.

"I can't believe that you love rice balls... how strange..." the voice of Tamayo came in, also followed by her person.

"It's not strange... I just love rice balls..." Miharu answered as Tamayo sat and took one from Miharu's tray. "Where have you been?"

"Errands... my mom really worked me hard this time... and my father added to my problems..."

"Well... well... well... rice balls... definitely Miharu..." another voice came, this time Yayoi. She came close to Miharu's tray and also took another.

"Ah! I forgot... I was just promoted to a new job..." Shoko came in.

"Really auntie? What job is it?" Misaki asked.

"I'm now... the one person that every media company in Tokyo and in the country has to look to for the rest of the tournament... I'm now the official correspondent of the Tokyo preliminaries and the nationals... and, I'm now a manager of one of the country's best idols... Ringo?"

Ringo Seto came in, with her usual idol hairstyle- and as usual, people went around her for autographs.

"Here we go again..." Shoko puffed and shook her head as Ringo gave away her autograph to fans. After signing here and there, she sat alongside Misaki.

"So how's my little champion? Feeling alright?"

"Anxious, but okay..." Misaki replied. Since Hikaru defeated Ranga, idol and champion were a bit closer.

"Don't worry dear... we'll be there on the stands cheering for you..."

"And she meant 'we'..." another voice came in from behind them- it was Shuri Seta. On her hands was her angel Asumi. A speed type angel, Asumi had the hidden advantage of a Deus who had ninja training and techniques that was passed from her ancestors- she was a ninja, and Shuri was proud of her. The Seta family is one of the last remnants of a hidden ninja sect / clan that are specialist puppeteers, controlling their puppets- either human (mind controlled by 'strings') or puppets in general, for their activities. Since the layer was introduced, it was every Seta girl's dream to be a top Deus- because it nearly resembled their family's almost forgotten art- better nearly than not.

"Big sister..." Miharu called "Are you going to be in the tournament?"

"Of course... I need to fulfill not just my family's, but also my dreams... and to beat you of course..."

"Eh!"

"Na!" Misaki also jumped.

Shuri then giggled.

"Don't take it seriously... I'm until I can beat you at something..."

"Beat her at what?" Misaki asked.

"'Catching light'..." Shuri noted.

"Light? You mean, 'light' as in... Na!" Misaki asked, pointing to the ceiling light fixtures.

"Of course... before Miharu here first went to school- the day before exactly, we had an exercise... Mrs. Hoshikawa, have you remembered the light clock that you have given me?" Shuri asked.

"Sure... why?"

"Well, it got broken... and I only managed to save the active core. Being that the layer is electromagnetic in origin, I placed it in there and let our angels catch it... and Miharu had beaten me by a long shot. But luckily the core was just 20 short of its full speed." Shuri explained.

"I see... so that's why the layer table in the basement was a bit faulty..." Yayoi puffed, because the day after the session, she was doing her routine house layer maintenance- and found it a bit faulty.

"15 minutes until second part of the Tokyo preliminaries, day 1..." the PA system called, voiced over by no other than one of Icchan's four assistants, Ms. Fujimori- Chief Matron de Deus.

Meanwhile, Tamayo was giggling inwardly.

"The voice change choker worked... a pervert becomes handy at sometimes..." Tamayo giggled, as she inwardly thanked the still unconscious Junichiro Saito- she (stole is such a bad word in this case) appropriated the choker from the said person's bag while he was being wheeled out of the stadium and into Ishigaki Medical Center- also known in certain circles as the Michele Advantrice Medial Institute- institute 5 in short. "They haven't noticed a thing... and with the hood and shades... it's a perfect plan! But only Mrs. Hoshikawa, Ringo, Misakichi's mom and a few others know who Lady T is... ME!"

Tamayo's last 2 letters were said out from her mind, loud as Kotaro slapped her back.

"Hey! That's unfair! I'm thinking heavily there- why you!"

The normal (if ever that was normal) Tamayo-beating-up-Kotaro scene came and Kotaro was slumped to the floor.

"Medic!" Yayoi called, and the medics rushed to bring Kotaro to the infirmary. "I hope he recovers in time for his second match tomorrow..." Yayoi added.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, as in the day after this one... the preliminaries will take four to seven days, depending on the turnout, battle conditions and the like... but you guys will finish yours in at the most, three days..." Yayoi explained "this year's nationals will be different- I've simplified it to become more exciting. 2 blocks with 4 groups each... since the country has only 37 prefectures, four wildcard entries will be selected from the qualified pool, particularly in the metropolitan areas... a much longer- and protracted tournament..."

"The second half of day 1 will start in 10 minutes..." the PA again called. Already some were returning to their seats and waiting areas. Then Hatoko came, along with her Angel, Suzuka. Suzuka now sported a white dress code- same style but definitely white.

"Hatoko!" Misaki called. The young Kobayashi came near.

"Where's my brother?"

"Um... he's a bit knocked down for a while..." Yayoi answered.

"I see... it seems that Kisaki got him again..." Hatoko said, in a low voice.

"What's the matter?" Miharu asked.

"It's nothing... it's just... just..."

"There, there..." Misaki said as she hugged the child, as she began to cry a bit "it will be all right..."

"Of course..." Shuri added "If I will be your opponent, I'll give up when I either fail or succeed in my mission- but if I had beaten you before I even fail, I have to say I'm sorry..." she said as she left the room.

Unknown to them, Tamayo followed Shuri out of the room as well, going to the W.C. (or C.R. if you wanted) and after a few moments; Lady T emerged; now feeling a bit confident and exited.

"I have to wait a bit longer... the nationals, maybe... Misakichi, watch out!"

"Huh?" Misaki wondered "Where's Tamayo?"

"Probably in the stands... speaking of which, you guys must return to your areas as well..."

A few minutes later, the second half of day 1 began. Asuka now began to call the next Deuses.

"Introducing first, this Deus had been the former junior layer champion and also a holder of the fastest times on record- 30 seconds. Returning for her second preliminaries, Hatoko Kobayashi and her angel, 'Twilight' Suzuka!"

Hatoko went to her chair, still feeling apprehensive- even though the nickname change was supposed to boost her a bit- she was in a 'twilight', no longer the 'lightning' she used to be.

And her next opponent, one of our favorites, winning her admission in the same time as Hatoko... the ninja master, Shuri Seta and her angel, Jounin (Think Naruto Ranks- Genin: "Recruits" Chunin: "Agents" Jounin: "Masters") Asumi!"

Shuri appeared and sat in her chair. The two readied themselves as Shuri looked at her foe.

"Angel Entry!" Asuka called.

"Be in the layer and personify me... Appear, Asumi!" Shuri called as she cast her angel into the ring.

"Suzuka, be my image... and be your best!" Hatoko, now sounding a bit confident, called.

The two angels looked at each other.

"Deuses ready..."

The two readied for the fight.

"Angelic... Fight!"

It was on. The two looked at each other with suspicion.

"Hatoko... I have said before, I'll stop when I accomplish my aim- to catch light... now come!"

Suzuka just stood there, after Asumi's challenge. Seeing no other choice, Asumi attacked. Suzuka dodged each one, until she got hit, of all places, her face- slapping Hatoko as well. Hatoko twitched a bit then, snapped out of whatever state she was in.

"For a long time..." she began as Suzuka picked herself up "I have been sulking in my loss... and that was a bad thing to do... but now, I thank you for that, because I now know what I should do..."

"Well then, what should you do?" Shuri asked.

"I must prove that I can still be myself... I'll catch the same light that you are catching- to prove that I can still be myself... and end the twilight that I am now!"

With these words, Twilight Suzuka charged, drawing her new weapon- a sword.

"Nice one... but try and hit me!"

Also with those words, Shuri began a complex ninja spell with her hands and mouth- also being made by Asumi in the layer.

"Shadow Illusion Technique... Multiple Body Split!"

Then, Asumi's persona multiplied as Suzuka attacked. It hit one of the illusions, making it vanish. Suzuka landed, followed by the Asumis Shuri created.

"Give it up!" Asumi and her clones called. "You know that you don't stand a chance..."

"Not in this battle!" Suzuka yelled as she threw knives at all the Asumis.

"Not bad..." Shuri called, casting another spell "Body Exchange Technique... Wooden Decoy!"

The real Asumi got away from the knives as the clones were struck, and turned into wooden logs. The crowd was stunned- never before were those moves used in the layer- they even thought that those moves were even possible.

"She's good... even better... have to adapt..." Hatoko thought as the two angels again fought in close proximity.

"Not bad..." Shuri praised as Suzuka evaded and countered Asumi "But let's see if you can dodge this!" the called as she again executed a fast ninja spell, the hand movements very fast- even for the average ninja fan... but Shuri was a ninja, so she credited herself on pulling such a fast one. "Ice Projection Technique... Frost Daggers!"

Asumi opened her arms and let loose on Suzuka a hail of ice daggers. Suzuka was pinned to her spot on the floor as she tried to block each one, with some going thru, missing or scraping her a bit. Then, fog suddenly covered the layer.

"Oh my!" Asuka jumped "This now getting heated! The frost daggers that Asumi used are creating a fog that might limit one or both of them!"

"Now Hatoko..." Shuri called as they settled to the floor, with fog obscuring the view. "How can you adapt? You can never sense me in this fog..."

Then Asumi sent on Suzuka's way, a shuriken (throwing star). Somehow, it was sensed and Suzuka evaded.

"That's what you think..." Asumi thought, seeing clearly in the fog.

Then suddenly, the star morphed into a clone of Asumi, throwing back 3 daggers. It was again sensed and evaded promptly. But those daggers were again caught, this time by the real Asumi and were thrown back much faster, while the clone returned into its initial form and headed towards Suzuka. Only 2 missed, while the last two slashed across Suzuka's arm, hurting Hatoko as well.

"Well, well... it seems that I have the upper hand... I'm giving you a chance... give it up!"

"No... I must not!" Hatoko thought to herself "Must not fail... there must be a way in this to see in this fog... fog? I get it!"

"Well, what's your choice then?" Shuri again asked. Silence... then in a tone that even her own brother had not heard before, she spoke.

"My choice is this... I shall never give up, for I still have a promise to keep to a friend... and no one shall stop me, even my own brother... father, mother, brother... forgive me for what I shall do..."

By the time Kotaro looked at his sister, Hatoko's arms were out of the chair's area, fingers in a double pointing gesture. Eyes closed, she began to utter something as Suzuka got from one of her pockets, a scroll.

"Hatoko, not that..." Kotaro alarmed "not that..."

"What's the matter Kotaro?" Misaki asked.

"The Kobayashi family also has a part ninja heritage... our father warned us not to read the ancestral scrolls that were in the storehouse without any adult watching... but Hatoko disobeyed, taking one and reading it in her room- I saw it with my own eyes but I didn't tell father... I think that one of the scrolls contain some spells that were used in the old days..."

And indeed, Hatoko was beginning to do a complex spell, with hand movements to match Shuri's own. Suzuka was still holding the scroll when her Deus finished the call.

"The fog will be my element... Suzuka, Fog Illusion Technique... Multiple Body Split!"

As sudden as lightning, Suzuka vanished, with multiple clones replacing her.

"So... a real ninja against ninja battle huh?" Shuri asked, with 12 minutes remaining. "Interesting..."

Now Asumi was heated up, with another spell being conjured. Then it happens, the two battled on, Throwing knife against knife, using technique against technique as the fog slowly cleared. Then...

"Must use this..." Hatoko thought. "Assistance Technique... Chain Bind!"

Multiple chains went and surrounded Asumi, rendering her helpless.

"I'm sorry Ms. Seta but..." Hatoko warned "I must use this..."

With hand movements that would even disorient Shuri, Hatoko began her cast, Suzuka copying her movements. Then the scroll vanished, only to be replaced by a ball of light.

"No dear... she has done it..." Shuri puffed as she saw the light.

"Kobayashi Ancestral Technique... Light of Twilight!"

Asumi couldn't do a thing as she was struck. As Hatoko went off her chair, she fainted, barely being caught by Shuri.

"Hatoko!" some voices called.

A few minutes later, in the infirmary, as another battle raged, Hatoko was coming to her consciousness.

"Hatoko... are you okay?" Kotaro's voice came in.

"Hatoko... Hatoko... can you hear me?" Another voice called- it was Hatoko's father.

"Kotaro? Father? I'm sorry if I disobeyed..." she began to speak, weakly.

"It's alright my child..." her father consoled "the only thing that matters now is that you have succeeded..."

Later again, after a long talk with her father...

"I'm ready for my next match..." Hatoko cheered upon leaving the infirmary.

"Hatoko..." Misaki also cheered "you're back to your old self..."

"I guess I do... now I can keep my promise- our promise... remember?"

"Yes, I do!"

Then Shuri came, and extended a hand.

"You've done well... and you've even did what I was supposed to do... catch light... now I take my leave, I still have some stocks to manage..."

"Thank you, Ms. Seta... for returning me to my true self... thank you very much!" Hatoko thanked Shuri, bowing with respect.

"Much delighted... let's go Asumi"

And off they go, Hatoko back into the waiting area with Misaki, and Shuri outside and into the Piffle Princess corporate helicopter, bound for the Nikkei Exchange building.


	14. Battle Phase 114: The First “Real” Meeti...

Battle Phase 1-14: The First "Real" Meeting- Deus and Angel

Day one of the preliminaries went smoothly for Misaki. She had beaten her senior Temari Kurosawa and her angel Kimiko in record time, 13 seconds short of a new record – the one set by Suzuka. Now she was in her home, and on her bed, resting after the dinner that her mom had personally made- without her help.

Miharu, in the meantime, had the same routine and was taking a bath. Hinata was with her, soaking in a separate 'tub' – actually a large soap container filled with water, placed alongside the real tub on the boundary.

"Say Hinata..." Miharu asked her angel. "I was wondering... what are you going to say when you give thanks to me... for being your partner? As another person... how?"

The angel remained in its silent, closed-eye form.

"Actually Hinata... I was also thinking of what to say to you as my thanks for being my partner... what if you were a real person? What are you going to say? I wonder..."

The angel was silent, as always. But Miharu did not mind. Then as Miharu settled into her bed, she again looked at her doll.

"Good night, Hinata... sweet dreams..." Miharu greeted Hinata. The angel was still blank, but as usual, it didn't bother her Deus that much.

At Misaki's place, she was already asleep, with Hikaru floating in the scanner on the bedside table. Then, something happened- Hikaru slowly opened her eyes and focused them on Misaki, her hand touching the boundary of light that the scanner made. Then, of all the things that an angel should not do- aside from having a separate consciousness- she began to speak, softly.

"Misaki... you have been nice to me... and now, I have begun to share my gift to you, as my Deus..."

At that point, Misaki began to dream, and it was sensed, not only by her mother and Yayoi- who lived a few houses away, but also by someone else, a person by the name of Andrei Antonov, R.K.A. (Really Known As) Sujiro Kanzaki- Miharu's uncle, who was heading towards the Hoshikawa residence at that time (he was passing the Suzuhara residence then).

"Where am I?" Misaki asked, finding herself in hallway.

"Misaki..." a voice called "Misaki... I'm here..."

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I'm here... I'm here..." the voice answered, giving Misaki no choice but to find the source.

She ran for what had seemed hours, following the voice... until she saw a figure on the far end of the corridor. She came close; until she had noted the figure- it was wearing a red battle dress.

"Wait a minute... that looks like..."

The figure turned to look at Misaki. But as it began to show its face, Misaki was again in another place, this time a..."

"Layer table? Why am I here?"

"Let's finish this!" a voice suddenly called. Misaki looked forward and saw Spectra charging at her. Then, as Spectra attacked, again... she was in another place.

"Hikaru, what are you doing there?" another voice asked. She looked in front and saw Hinata.

"Hikaru? What are you, blind? It's Misaki, your Deus' friend..."

"Hikaru... look at you..." Hinata then spoke, now in Miharu's voice.

Misaki wondered as she began to look at her hands. She received the shock of her life as she looked at them- they were Hikaru's. Then a wall rose up, again placing Misaki in another place. Then the wall began to shimmer, slowly revealing her state- she was Hikaru, in all aspects except her eyes- for they were purple, not the fiery red of Hikaru or the cool blue of her own.

"What's happening?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki..." the Hikaru in the mirror spoke, surprising her.

"Hikaru, it that you?" Misaki asked, touching the mirror.

"Yes I am... hi there..." Hikaru replied, touching Misaki's hand as well. Then the mirror vanished, leaving Hikaru and Misaki with their hands touched.

"I'm... pleased to meet you..." Misaki stammered.

"So do I... let's talk a little, shall we?"

Misaki couldn't resist as the location was replaced- this time in a park. They were seated on a bench and Misaki was embarrassed- her angel was there, as another person- talking to her. After talking for a while...

"And you know what, that Wizard is really cute..." Hikaru called, making reference to Kotaro's angel.

"Really?"

"For an angel, he is... how 'bout his Deus, Misaki? Do you find him cute?"

"Um..." Misaki wondered, now a bit red.

"I know the feeling..." Hikaru talked.

"Say Hikaru..." Misaki then asked "Why now? Why did you do this right now? Why not before?"

"You know what... you have done something that really made me feel confident enough that I can at least do this to you... you stood up for me when I was down... remember your admission? I was the one who called you..." Hikaru answered.

"I guess so..." Misaki cheered.

"Misaki... you are the only one who made me feel again, as though I were another person... look around and tell me what you see..."

Misaki looked around and noted all the Deuses that she had fought before- particularly Kaede, Sai and Miharu. Then, she suddenly saw along with the Deus' image, their angel- as if both Deus and angel were one.

"Is it my eyes, or..."

"What you see is true, Misaki..." Hikaru spoke "each Deus not only controls their angels with the mind, but also with the heart..."

"The heart?" Misaki asked. As she looked at her angel, she noted a faint image of herself.

"You see in me yourself, while I see in you myself..." Hikaru again spoke "You and I have one and the same heart, as you saw in me and as I saw in you..."

"Hikaru... I'm sorry if I got you hurt before... I really tried and... I was also hurt as well... maybe much more..." Misaki began to cry.

"It's okay Misaki... you have been a good friend to me... and for that, I'll help you more..."

"Hikaru... if only I can shoulder the pain that you have to endure each time you fight..."

"You already did..." Hikaru concluded "And now I'll help you more... it's not you who will shoulder but us..."

"The two of us?" Misaki asked.

Then Hikaru hugged Misaki, her spirit beginning to merge with Misaki's.

"You and I... remember? We are a team, so... let's help each other, okay? Call me out..."

"Um! Yes, we will!"

Then Misaki woke up. She quickly looked at the scanner and saw Hikaru still floating in there. She then picked her angel and gave it a good look.

"Hikaru... thank you for everything... now we'll do this, together..."

In the Hoshikawa residence, Sujiro had already talked to Yayoi about-

"The final attribute, Synchro-Symbiosis... I would never believe that would happen until Misaki did it...a few days ago. It seems that our little angel may well become the 'Ultima Deus'" Yayoi commented to her cousin- the Guardian of Skill.

"Then we must be ready... for the others may soon follow... Kisaki, Kobayashi and your daughter... I can't believe that this is happening. I hope they all stay on the same path... for the layer is not what it seems..."

Then, Misaki's alarm clock rang 7:00. Time to get out of bed and prepare- day 2 begins in 3 hours.


	15. Battle Phase 115: Misaki’s First Sign th...

Battle Phase 1-15: Misaki's First Sign- the Angel Batons Unleashed

Misaki and Miharu woke up from their respective beds and took their morning routine. A few hours later, they were back in the stadium for day 2 of the preliminaries. Miharu had now noted Misaki's changed determination- it was a bit up from yesterday.

"Had a good night's sleep?" she asked.

"I did... even though I had a dream; it was a good one..."

"Eh... what kind of a dream? Mine was about me talking to Hinata. She was pleased at what I have done before... so, what's yours?"

"Eh... I had the same dream too... could it mean?"

"It does not necessarily mean the same thing..." Miharu called "By the way, it seems that you have something to ask me..."

"Ah, yes... can I ask: how can I call my angel? Like what you did at the admission?"

"Ah, that prayer! I'll teach you... but why?"

"Just asking..." Misaki shrugged off.

"Well anyways... here..." Miharu answered as she thought Misaki the prayer.

Then, it happens...

"Would Ms. Misaki Suzuhara, please come to the layer at once!" the PA called. If Misaki wins this match, she would be one of four that will represent Tokyo for the nationals. Already, some were dropping out, because of pain and injury the fight has caused, even though it was calibrated for a minimum shock.

"Well... this is it, every little bit helps... good luck!" Miharu cheered as Misaki went out of the area and into the layer chair, being announced by Asuka.

"Introducing our next challenger..." Asuka called "It's our favorite whip queen, Kyoko and her angel Queen!"

Then, the same Kyoko that had first tortured Hikaru- using Queen's illegal shock whip appeared and sat on the opposite chair.

"It's been a long time since I had a fight with you... and I ask you again, Can you play with me? As you know, playing with me means a fight..."

Misaki was silent.

"Well?"

Then Misaki spoke, in a tone that was more determined.

"I accept... because Hikaru and I will pull through..."

"Like as ever... I still remember what you did to me back then... now prepare to be defeated!"

"Angel Entry!"

"Show your foe what you are made of, Queen!" Kyoko called and threw Queen into the layer. "Angel Descend!"

"Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, Hikaru!"

"That's a new entry line..." Shuuko in her seat noted.

"Angel Descend!" Misaki called and Hikaru obeyed.

"That's our Misakichi! Fight! Fight! Fight!" a shout called from the stands- it was Tamayo, along with some of their classmates. "You can do it!"

"Deuses Ready!"

"Even though you are the champion, you're still a little girl... I'll show you how an adult really fights..."

"Angelic Fight!"

Queen activated her signature whips (non- shocking) and charged. She swung them forward, with Hikaru dodging them. Hikaru placed herself behind Queen but her foe dodged the spinning kick that Hikaru executed. Queen then threw her left whip, almost hitting Hikaru. Then...

"Nice try..." Kyoko called. Then Queen threw her right whip, and it was on track and it impacted on Hikaru's back, hurting Misaki as well. Hikaru skidded a bit on the floor as Queen placed herself.

"That's just the start..." Kyoko mocked "You'll see how terrible Queen's whip combo is..."

As soon as Hikaru picked herself up, Queen projected her whips, with a speed that only a god like Shien can manage. She began to hit Hikaru at various points at once, making her helpless and immobile in the storm of whip strokes.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing!" Queen asked as she stopped and cracked her whips a couple of times.

Hikaru realized that she was no longer in the storm and executed a back flip away. Then she used her boosters to jump high on Queen.

"That will not work!"

Queen's whips ensnared Hikaru's legs and she was slammed into the floor- cutting her life up to the 50 mark.

"Oh no..." Misaki was worried "I need to think..."

Then, she remembered what the dream and Miharu had said. Hikaru picked herself up and placed her head and arms down- as if inviting Queen to attack. Taking up the chance, Queen did so, and time began to slow down.

"Oh Dear Angel, can you hear my cry?"

Queen began to thrust her whips.

"Help me please, for I am in pain for you..."

"Take..." Queen began to shout.

"Take my pain away from me..."

"... This!" Queen continued. Then, she stopped. "What the!"

"For I am Misaki Suzuhara..." Hikaru began to speak. "And I will not... allow you to be hurt again!"

Then it happens. A kind of pulse struck Misaki, almost stopping her heart. Then, she saw a light.

"What is happening?" Misaki asked herself.

"Misaki... let's go..." Hikaru's voice came in, drawing Misaki into the light that she saw.

Then, Hikaru disappeared as Queen came in. Still with a bowed head, Hikaru reappeared on the far side. Then she raised her head, surprising the audience with something- she was still Hikaru, but her eyes- they were purple.

"What has happened here!" Asuka asked "It seems that our champion went into hyper mode..."

"Misaki..." Miharu said, feeling worried. She then took a good look at her friend in the chair. Again as with the admission, her eyes were blank as if..."

"No way! Not again!" Yayoi alarmed in the control room.

"What is it, 'mam?" Ogata asked.

"It's happening again... the same with her admission... what is going on here!"

"We came as soon as we heard..." Icchan came in, along with his two siblings.

"Matron, relay us all the data from Suzuhara and Hikaru, right now!" Yayoi ordered Ms. Fujimori. And promptly, data began to flow.

"No way that is possible!" Icchan alarmed as well, after seeing the brainwave graph of Misaki and Hikaru- totally identical waves, making the middle function a unified, if possible, amplifying wave. "Even a Deus that had years experience with their angel such as Shuuko should have at least a minimum variation in their waves, but synchronized!"

"It's hard to believe... but the commission might have a meeting on this..."

Meanwhile, Hikaru had begin to dodge and counter her foe, but still, passing those whips were proving to be harder.

"That's much better..." Kyoko chuckled "but still it's not enough... huh?"

With one pass of the whip, Hikaru had again evaded, with ease. Then she again dodged as Queen executed her combo move. Then Hikaru got close to execute a forward kick. But it missed.

"Nice try..."

Then, something happened- one that will be remembered for a long time. As soon as Hikaru's foot missed, the angel cords on her dress, which are normally flexible pieces of fabric, by some unknown act, stiffened and these cords were the ones that took the force of the kick to Queen's face, knocking her off almost to the edge. Hikaru then stabilized, with the stiffened cords acting like balancing rods. Then with a jump, the cords were dislodged from Hikaru's dress, spun upwards, and were caught as...

"Batons! It's amazing, but Hikaru managed to reveal a melee weapon on her part."

"Way to go Misakichi!" Tamayo cheered "I know you can do it... it's all in you! Go, Fight! Fight! Fight!" she cheered on, then thought to herself "At least Rushina has your weapon as well..."

"Well... well... batons." Kyoko taunted "but, not even your fancy dance moves can save you now..."

In the control room...

"Unbelievable... she managed to unlock those..." Icchan commented "the special red suit I made now confirms our long held suspicion... that Hikaru is one of them..."

"True... so that confirms it..." Yayoi agreed "let's see how she'll use them... Misaki, Miharu, Kotaro and Tamayo, you have been gifted with the best angels that the world will ever see... use them wisely"

"Really?" Hikaru asked "Well then, shall we dance?"

"That can't be Misaki, isn't it?" Shuuko asked herself, upon hearing the tone that she spoke in.

"Sure... why not..."

Then, the battle progressed. Hikaru threw her batons in the air and charged, hitting Queen here and there, then catching the batons but again sending them skyward. Queen tried to retaliate but Hikaru countered, throwing her batons to slice thru the weapon.

"She's good..." Kyoko commented as she was looking at Hikaru's Deus "But there's something wrong with her- her concentration... it's too perfect... as if that kid was in that angel's body... it can't be..."

Then Queen charged, dodging Hikaru's baton boomerangs. She came near to Hikaru but was a bit too late- the batons returned, slamming into the angel's back and fainting her.

"Angel Fainted... and the winner and the No. 1 qualified entry for the nationals, Hikaru!"

As the chairs went to floor level, Misaki's eyes were again normal.

"We did it..." she silently cheered herself "We did it Hikaru!"

In the Waiting area...

"That's our Misakichi!" Tamayo cheered as Misaki sat, with a medic holding an ice pack on her head to cool her down. "What were those batons?"

"Uh..." Misaki thought "They were..."

"Angel Batons..." the voice of her foe, Kyoko came, followed by her person. "Definitely angelic..."

"Ms. Kyoko..." Misaki spoke "Is Queen hurt?"

"Hurt? Queen?" Kyoko asked "Not at all... Queen is used to losing, since I lost to you... now I believe that you really defeated the former national Champion, Ms. Shu... Ms. Shu was the reason I played Angelic Layer..." she continued, not knowing who Ms. Shu really was...

"Ms. Shu? Ahh... she's..."

Then, Shuuko came in, followed by Aki and Yuko.

"Ms. Shu?" Kyoko asked.

"Mother!" Misaki called.

"Honey... that was a nice one... congratulations..." Shuuko answered.

"Mother?" Kyoko was shocked at the revelation "It figures... I guess it's time for me to let the young ones in as well..."

"Ms. Kyoko..." Shuuko addressed Misaki's foe. "You have done well... I'm Shuuko Suzuhara; and I'm pleased to meet you..."

"The pleasure is mine... ah! I have to go to cram school! Bye then... we shall meet again" Kyoko called as she went away.

Then Misaki almost collapsed, only Aki, Yuko and Miharu were able to catch her.

"Honey, are you okay?" Shuuko asked.

"I think I need some rest..." Misaki called, sounding a bit weak but able to stand.

"Alright, let's go to the stands... it's the nationals that you're supposed to worry now..."

"Okay mom..."

Shuuko, Misaki, Yuko, Aki and Tamayo left the room, leaving Miharu to ask...

"Misaki... was that you?"


	16. Battle Phase 116: Miharu’s First Sign Mi...

Battle Phase 1-16: Miharu's First Sign- Miharu VS Hatoko!

Now that Misaki had passed the gauntlet of the preliminaries, let's turn our attention to Miharu. She had been silently praying that her next match would not be so much like the last (no Deus would ever like another bad match, esp. when your past foe was Junichiro Kaito). She was holding her cross necklace- her lucky charm and was looking at it. Miharu was a devout Christian, and she understood the power of prayer- it was a force to be reckoned with. As the whole Christian world mourned the passing of a great spiritual leader, Miharu had decided to offer the match in honor of the departed. After saying a few prayers, she kept on staring at the necklace, for someone special had given it to her- her best friend, Yukinari. It had been his, originally but he gave it to her after he forgot to bring a present at Miharu's birthday.

"Oh Yuki..." Miharu thought "I still can't believe that you gave your own necklace away... you are such a fool... but so do I... Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool!" Miharu then slapped herself on the head.

"What's the matter?" a voice suddenly came in- it was Hatoko. "And who's Yuki?"

"Ah... it nothing... it's just nothing... Yuki-nothing... eh... hehehe..." Miharu stammered, obvious that she had been caught in her fantasies.

"My brother acts the same way when he hears Misaki's name..." Hatoko noted. "And my eyes and ears as my witness, he even mentions her name in his sleep... he's too gullible..."

"I see... well then..." Miharu called, grabbing Hatoko "I'll see what I can do for your brother... I'll even ask my aunts Kasumi and Ruriko for help... they are great at setting up dates- normal dates, blind dates, surprise dates and the like..."

"Fine then... it's not my life anyway..." Hatoko puffed.

"From what Misaki had told me about you and who you are right now... you have changed..."

"Is that so... I see..." Hatoko replied "it's what my father told me when I was in the clinic..." she continued "My father told me that what I've done was great, though a bit uncalled for... he had forgiven me for violating a basic family rule because of what I have done... and now..."

"Would Miharu Hoshikawa and Hatoko Kobayashi, please proceed to the layer at once!" the usual PA cut came in.

"Huh? The two of us, fighting?" Miharu asked, looking at the moving image of Hatoko- bound for the layer. "Well, then... Hinata, let's do our best... The others will be waiting for us..."

The two went to their chairs as again, begin called by Asuka.

"Miharu..." Hatoko asked, from the other end of the field "can you do me a favor?"

"Sure... what is it?" Miharu nodded.

The crowd's noise drowned out whatever Hatoko had to say... but Miharu received it with clarity.

"Angel Entry!"

Hatoko sent her angel into the layer as did Miharu.

"Deuses Ready..."

"Hatoko... I'll try to tell Misaki what you have said..." Miharu whispered, remembering what Hatoko had said.

"Miharu... I'll keep on trying until I have made that promise..." Hatoko also whispered, remembering what Miharu had also said to her.

"Angelic... Fight!"

"Let's see how this will work..." Hatoko thought as Suzuka took the charge, drawing her sword in the process. She gave an attack but Hinata was on edge, with the blade barely missing her face. Suzuka kept this scene until they almost reached the edge; it was then that Hinata drew her knives to block the sword. For 45 seconds the struggle lasted, until Hinata dislodged the sword from Suzuka's hands, giving Miharu the chance to return to the safety of the center.

"This is different..." Miharu commented "So the rumors were true, Hatoko is one of the best... I'm now interested..."

"Then, Suzuka again took the charge, but Hinata sent on her way her daggers, but they missed. Hatoko retaliated with knives of her own, but this time, they were on track, slashing Hinata here and there.

"Got you!" Suzuka called as she neared Hinata. She then performed her signature move, the thunder rolling kick. Even though Hinata managed to block it, she was still swept off her feet as her life was reduced to 69.

"No... Hinata..." Miharu worried "she must be hurt... and it's my fault..."

"Giving up?" Suzuka asked.

"No... Must not..." Miharu thought "help me please... anyone..." Miharu pleaded as Hinata stood up.

"Dear angel, can you hear my voice?" a voice that Miharu had never heard before, rang in her mind.

"Dear angel, can you hear my cry?" Miharu involuntarily spoke as well.

"Dear angel, can you help me out, please?" the voice continued.

"Take my pain away from me..." Miharu continued. Then...

"Because I will not be hurt and give up again!" the two voices came in. Suddenly, Miharu's eyes went blank, same as what happened to Misaki earlier.

"Appear to me, great Valkyrie!" Hinata called as the angelic support system kicked into overdrive, surrounding Hinata in a light pillar, and then bestowing the same Valkyrie pack that helped her defeat Athena in her admission.

"What an amazing development..." Asuka commented "again, Hinata sported the same armor that enabled her to pass thru the former national champion"

Then, Hinata drew her Valkyrie's light saber and took the charge. She surprised the crowd as she went to Suzuka at a speed that even Suzuka can't do. She barely dodged the saber as Hinata swept it in front of her. Suzuka went behind Hinata, hoping to get an advantage.

"Suzuka... sunset combo!" Hatoko called, and Suzuka followed, charging full speed towards her foe, with the sword in full range. But her move was blocked by the Valkyrie silhouette's physical shield, which was, by the way similar and interchangeable to Hinata's other pack, the Aile silhouette (actually, the shield was shared- due to the "1 of each type or 2 of one type" policy.)

"Miharu, Hatoko..." Misaki was worried.

Hinata pushed Suzuka away with her shield, sweeping the saber milliseconds after. Hatoko distanced Suzuka away as she thought of a plan.

"Must get close..."

Suzuka called on her maximum speed as she again charged. She then used the force to bump headlong into Hinata, sending her skidding away at her life's expense. Miharu's spinning angel then stabilized itself, using the silhouette's thrusters to keep on her feet, almost reaching the edge. Hinata then thrusted towards Suzuka, but as Suzuka began to counter, Miharu made her angel vanish.

"Where did she go?" Suzuka asked.

"I'm over here!" Hinata answered. Hatoko looked up and saw Hinata hovering above and behind, already with her drones deployed and ready.

Then, Hinata charged, leaving her drones hovering as she swept her saber a few times at Suzuka, each one missing by mils. She then flew away from her, this time her drones taking up the attack. Suzuka- and hence, Hatoko could only evade the drones' beams. After 15 seconds of chasing, the drones returned to their hover, but after shooting Suzuka until her life was the same with Hinata's- about 40.

"Miharu can only control 3 drones for up to a minute..." Yayoi added as she was closely monitoring her daughter's battle. "But her mind is getting much strain from it... but I'm not getting any stress signals here... unless... no way! Matron, relay the battle data now!"

As with Misaki earlier, the brainwave patterns were the same- in sync with each other. Only her student, Ogata was there to witness the moment- for Icchan and his sister Chiharu were calling some numbers on their phones.

"No way... does that mean, that Misaki and Miharu have those angels?" Ogata asked.

"I must now accept the fact that, yes, they have those angels... they may be 'old' in a sense- since they were built years back... but they have technology that even the newest made angels don't have and will never have- even after a few years... I must call all of them then, particularly Shinji..."

As Yayoi called a few numbers on her phone, Ohjiro, in the stands beside Shuuko was also wondering.

"Of all the years I spent in the layer, learning it, even before that gullible cousin on mine lent Wizard, I've never seen such a fight... her concentration is perfect- too perfect... as if, instead of Hinata, Miharu is the one fighting..."

The seconds ticked on as the two battled on, blocking each other perfectly. Then they locked, neither of them making a move with only 4 minutes left.

"Miharu..." Hatoko asked, as they try to make the other fall. "Could you tell Misaki, if I ever lose again, that I'll try and try until I make that promise..."

"Same here..." Hinata answered, not knowing whether Miharu was speaking directly or her thoughts were making her speak. "Misaki gave me chance to prove myself... and now, I'll try to prove it..."

"Agreed..." Hatoko called, and then pulled Suzuka out of the lock. Only 12 seconds remained.

Hinata and Suzuka closed in with a speed that could blind anyone. Then...

10...

Hinata's Valkyrie silhouette came off, the boost implied and reduced weight speeding her up...

9...

Suzuka drew her sword...

8...

Hinata called on one of her giant swords from her Sword Impulse silhouette...

7...

Suzuka charged headlong...

6...

Hinata powered up her sword...

5...

Suzuka sped up more

4...

Hinata used her boosters...

3...

The two were in range...

2...

The two crossed paths, like in the traditional samurai showdown...

1...

Silence...

0...

Then, Suzuka slumps, her life drained by Hinata's slash.

The buzzer rang, ending the match...

"Time out... I mean, angel fainted!" Asuka came in, surprised that the match ended in such a surprising way. "And the winner is: Hinata!"

"You did it, Miharu..." Hatoko silently called from her seat, defeated but not sad. Then Miharu returned to consciousness.

"Hatoko... I'm sorry..." Miharu cried.

Then, as the chairs were being lowered, suddenly the chairs were stuck, suspending the two Deuses up, 25 feet from the ground.

"Oh dear..." Ogata in the control room was shocked "not now..."

"Oh my..." Yayoi, who was in the stands, was also worried.

"It seems that the chair system is a bit stuck... please have a break while we fix on this..." Asuka announced, while putting on the signature jacket of the Backstage Team – white with a red hazard sign on the back (an exclamation mark is enclosed in the red triangle).

The people took a break as more members of Backstage went to solve the problem. After a few moments, Yayoi herself was frustrated.

"That's the problem with rushed construction..." she puffed as she stood up. Icchan appeared, throwing to her the Backstage chief's jacket, wearing it and rushed to the first row, jumping over it and amazing whoever who was watching it, as she landed from the same height as the 2 Deuses were, executing a few flips in between.

As Yayoi began to aid her crew, Miharu then stood up, and did the same thing her mom did, amazing all and more.

"That was a nice flip..." Yayoi commented as Miharu went to Hatoko's place. She then extended her arms, as if trying to catch the child.

"Jump... I'll catch you!" Miharu yelled at Hatoko, urging her to jump.

"But... but..." Hatoko stammered, a bit embarrassed "It's a bit high... and also, I'm wearing a skirt!"

"You're right... she can't jump..." Yayoi added. "Here's the plan then, I'll jump up and will catch you... when I give the word, just fall downward..."

"But... is it okay? It's a bit high up here..."

"Trust mom..." Miharu encouraged "She never lets anyone down."

"Alright then..."

Then, Yayoi jumped. At the midway point, she gave the order for Hatoko to fall. Yayoi was supposed to catch the child in midair, but as she did, she slipped.

"Oh no!" Yayoi's mind screamed as Hatoko realized, and began to scream.

But as the scream began to move out of her mouth, Hatoko was again caught, this time by Miharu.

"I forgot one thing..." Miharu added as they began their descent "My mom's hands are a bit slippery at times... sorry there..."

Hatoko held on to Miharu tight as they landed, Misaki and the others coming to them after.

"Hatoko! Are you alright?" Kotaro asked his sister.

"I'm okay... all is fine..." Hatoko smiled back.

"I'm sorry dear" Yayoi came in as well.

"It's okay..."

"But Hatoko, where do you go from here?" Misaki asked, worried that the loss would affect her again.

"Should I say it?" Miharu asked as well, but the child shook her head.

"Misaki... I know that you're a bit disappointed- since I lost... but, I'll keep on trying, until I have made my part of our promise..."

Then suddenly, with no provocation on Backstage's part, the chairs began to lower themselves.

"Great, this is all what we need..." Yayoi puffed as she signaled her crew to return to their places among the stands. Asuka returned to her chair as well- the only one that had successfully lowered itself in the first place.

"The matches will resume in 3 minutes... so please return to your seats..." Asuka announced.

Then, as the matches began, Asuka again announced something.

"Attention... the board is pleased to announce that Hatoko Kobayashi will be the first of the two Tokyo wildcards that will compete in the nationals. The board has been impressed with Suzuka's past performances and had voluntarily given the slot to Ms. Kobayashi... congratulations, Hatoko and be your best in the nationals..."

Hatoko was slient as she heard the announcement, with her friends- both old and new cheering her on.

"You were great Hatoko!"

"That's our Hatoko!" Tamayo then cheered.

"Hatoko... here" Miharu extended a hand. The child shook in return, in tears but happy.

"Would Lady T, please proceed to the layer at once!" the PA called in, faintly.

Unknown to them, Tamayo had slipped from the scene, again. She went to the water closet and again T emerged. But, unknown to Tamayo, she was being watched. Hatoko was suspicious of the sudden leave and decided to follow her. She was surprised at who came out of the room.

"Why?" Hatoko silently asked as T approached her, apparently she was heard for T switched off her choker and as she passed, answer in her real voice.

"Because, I really wanted to be like Misakichi... because I'm her friend... and, I don't want to be left out..."

Tamayo passed Hatoko and reactivated her choker, again changing her voice- and identity.


	17. Battle Phase 117: From Wind to Sand Rang...

Battle Phase 1-17: From Wind to Sand- Ranga's Signature Made, and Broken

"Are you sure about this, your new signature move?" Shoko asked her talent, Pop idol Ringo Seto.

"I'm sure of Ranga's moves, so I'm pushing with it..."

"Alright then, just don't let sand into your shoes, ok?"

"I'll be on it... since the rookie I'm going to battle is an exceptional one... this battle will seal her reputation, make or break... and also, if I lose, I'll rest from the layer for a while- maybe engage in what Mrs. Hoshikawa offered me- be the head of Backstage. That's right, I'll rest from the spotlight altogether..."

"Just don't push it too hard... any choice you make I'll accept- I'm not your former manager, you know... in fact, your choice to rest from the light will lighten me up..." Shoko shrugged off, glad to hear that Ringo wanted a real break- a rare treat to people such as her.

"Would Ringo Seto, please proceed to the layer... your opponent is waiting..." the PA came in again, signaling that the start of the battle will be due in a few minutes.

"Well, here goes... wish us luck..."

Ringo came into the layer area as Asuka had finished introducing Lady T.

"Introducing her opponent, our favorite idol, yours and mine- Ringo Seto!"

"Tamayo Kisaki..." Ringo thought "I know that your patience is thin right now, since I know that you're itching to tell Misaki... well, I'm here to curb that itch. I can hear it now, of what you'll say to me- 'Are you going with me?' Try and beat the dancing star, forgiving warrior..."

"As per request of the board, the layer field will be changed, just for this match. Layer Change... go!"

Everyone was surprised at what the new field was. Instead of the normal plain layer, the field became a desert.

"Introducing our Desert layer... with wind speeds up to 150 Kph, blowing unpredictably at times, with sand really blowing on the faces of our angels. Maybe one or both of them might be disabled in this scene, so Deuses, watch out!" Asuka explained the physics of the field.

"Perfect..." Ringo silently thought as the layer was filled with sand.

"Calm wind... Angel Entry!"

"Ranga dancing star!" Ringo called, as she sent Ranga on her way. "Amaze all that see you! Angel Descend!"

"Rushina, I call on you, subdue anyone who stands in your way, forgiving warrior of heaven!" Lady T called, sending Rushina to the layer. "Angel Descend!"

The two angels settled on the sand, sinking a bit but unshaken. And it seemed Ranga was in her element, since she sported the same dress that she had- an Arabian dancing girl's dress.

"Deuses Ready... Wind picking up..."

The two readied as the wind in the layer picked up.

"Angelic Fight!"

The wind- and visibility became insanely different as the fight began. Neither of them could not move an inch nor even see each other. But Ringo did not mind.

"Perfect... all those weeks training in a fog filled room finally paid off..." Ringo thought to herself "Ranga, use your air cutter to slice thru the storm and attack your enemy directly!"

Ranga did, with the air blades heading towards Rushina. However it was sensed and evaded, but not before blasting sand into her face. Still holding her hat in the wind, Rushina waited for the next wave of air cutters... and they came. With the visibility quickly increasing, she pointed her gun at the oncoming attack and shot them off- It was a feat, who would have thought that mere bullets would stop an air blade.

"Nice counter..." Ringo praised "You're the only one who has done that kind of thing on Ranga's attacks... still itching for more?"

"Bring it..."

With that challenge, Ranga again sent on Rushina her air blades, with Rushina dodging some and shooting off others. Then, the wind picked up again, Making Rushina's view a bit obstructed and hence, her accuracy and attack were reduced. Thru the sandstorm, Ranga's shots came in normally, but Rushina's bullets would not go on after a few seconds. Then, Ranga closed in, dealing a strike to Rushina's midsection. Ranga vanished in the storm as T tried to recover Rushina.

"She's using the storm as a cover, and uses the wind to boost and hide her attacks... must adapt... and I need an opening..."

After a few seconds, she had found it, among the streams of blowing sand, she had spotted Ranga. She then aimed her gun at the one place someone with a gun would not point, usually- behind. She then fired a couple of shots, then another salvo straight in front. And as she did her reload jump maneuver, the wind died down again, and headed towards Ranga are six bullets- 3 from the sides and another 3 in front. Rushina then released another salvo, as Ranga tried to evade. All except 2 bullets had found their marks, making slash marks and hurting Ringo in the process.

"Eh... that was good. But now, things will be different..." Ringo noted.

Then, Ranga unleashed a hail of sharp air, putting Rushina off-guard, not because of the sudden strike, but the sheer amount that had been put into the attack. Rushina dodged here and there, the shots blasting up sand all over- she also retaliated with shots of her own, only countering the attack Ringo's angel made. Then again, the wind picked up, and visibility for T had been again reduced.

"Here we go again... must find an opening..." T silently waited.

And again she waited. Then, she saw her again, Ranga on the other end of the field- making an attack. Bracing herself, Rushina held her gun with both hands and fired, knocking off her feet but making her evade another of Ranga's salvoes. The shot passed thru the clear air and struck Ranga hard, with the bullet's shockwave stopping the wind and sand movement altogether. Ranga was now half-lived, while Rushina was still a fit 73.

"Ranga... hold on..." Ringo called as Ranga stood up.

"I'll make an offer... are you against me?" T asked "Or are you going with me?"

"I've been waiting for that line..." Ringo answered "Try and beat the dancing star! Ranga, prepare for another sandstorm!"

Then, as if on command, the wind and sand came in again, once again putting Rushina into a disadvantage.

"She'll be forced to use her new move..." Yayoi, who was back in the control room commented. "In this situation, when her most important sense is hampered, she'll be forced to make her final resolution..."

"That's it... she's going to do it..." Shoko thought "her new signature move..."

"Ranga, make the sand your sword, go... Sand emperor strike!"

Rushina could not do a thing as Ranga attacked; sending out 3 waves of sand on the ground and a couple more from the air, striking Rushina here and there, and all the free, windblown sand coalesced into a ball that was raging around T's angel. The storm slowly drained Rushina's life energy as Ranga looked on, with a confident Ringo at the controls. Then the attack stopped with the sandstorm's wind and sand dissipating.

"That hurts..." T silently thought "As I can see, she now uses the storm as her primary attack... but how to stop a raging sandstorm... got to think... think, think, think, Tamayo... you need to resolve this problem... resolve? That's it!"

"Giving up?" Ranga began to ask "you know that the sand will only hamper your long ranged attacks..."

"I know..." T answered back "But what you'll see what my final resolution is..."

"Just as expected... her final resolution" Yayoi added "though it's a bit out of place, it's still appropriate..."

"What's the 'final resolution'?" Ogata, who was manning observation, asked "what does it do?"

"So far, I have not known... but it may be a very drastic move on Kisaki's part..."

"Let me see if you're worthy of fighting your friend!" Ringo thought as the sandstorm once again brewed.

Ranga once again called on the emperor to enclose her foe in the ball of wind and sand. But this time, Rushina was ready. She braced herself while the sand kept her from moving- and draining her life at the same time. Then, she pointed her gun at the one place that only the desperate would only think of pointing- her heart.

"May my prayer be heard..." T began to speak, her mouth movements and voice being transmitted via Rushina. "Help me..."

"What the? What is she saying in there, a prayer?" Ringo wondered as Rushina kept on speaking.

"Make my stand complete... as I take my final resolution..." T ended her speech. "Well here goes... Final... Resolution!"

At that moment, Rushina pulled the trigger and shot herself. But the effect of the shot was different from what anyone would expect- suddenly, light tore thru the storm ball, and a shockwave followed, stopping the storm and blinding Ranga at the same time. Then as Ranga recovered, she saw Rushina heading towards her at full speed, batons at ready. Ranga could only block each attack as T kept on the pace.

"What happened? How could you..."

"Easy, I just stopped the storm with my will..." T explained "now you can't use the storm as your main attack."

Then Ranga jumped away towards the far end of the layer.

"I can still call the emperor even when there's no wind!" Ringo called as Ranga unleashed another hail of air blades, this time aimed at the sand. "Now... Attack!"

And once again the sand followed Ranga's will, but Rushina was already prepared, bracing herself.

"Take this! Shockwave pulses!"

Rushina shot 6 bullets- all in rapid succession. And as the lead bullet slowed down in the sand, the bullet behind struck the one in front and blew it apart, releasing a powerful shockwave that was further amplified by the rest of the bullets. The shockwave hits Ringo and sends her skidding towards the edge of the layer, almost falling. The Rushina came, and pointed her gun at Ranga.

"Forgive me..." T called as Rushina fired, but to everyone's surprise, Ranga did not go out, instead she fainted in the field, probably sparing Ringo from a humiliating defeat.

"Angel... Fainted..." Asuka spoke, even though she couldn't believe what happened. "And the winner is: Rushina!"

"Nice match I should say..." Ringo spoke as she recovered Ranga from the layer, picking up Rushina as well. "Your reputation has been sealed, hands down, no-holds-barred... well, I must take my rest... here" she again spoke, giving T Rushina.

"Same to you, even though I could not rest for a while..."

Ringo returned to the corridor and entered the water closet. After a few minutes, she emerged, with hair untied and straight, and wearing the backstage uniform- totally unrecognizable by her fans, but Shoko saw her right away.

"Ah... miss Rin- Rina..." Shoko spoke upon approaching the pop idol. "You still have work to do... Chief Hoshikawa wants you in the control room right away..."

"Please show me the way..." Ringo pleaded, with Shoko leading the way.

Later on, before the next fights began, Asuka had some announcements to make.

"We regret to announce that Ringo Seto has given up her bid for the second wildcard entry, so her opponent, Miyuki Kawada and her angel Akari will be the second wildcard from Tokyo... and this footage that I will show is addressed to all of Ringo's fans... video on, please..."

As the fans were shocked at Ringo's speech to leave the spotlight for a while, T again went to the same comfort room that she had changed herself in. But as she opened the door, Misaki went out of the room, pushing her aside and knocking her shades off. But Misaki didn't notice as she walked on, but Tamayo was smiling as she placed them back on again, looking at her friend.

"Just a few more days, just a few more days, Misakichi... I'll tell all of not just my secret, but ours- me and Kotaro... or maybe, I'll just tease you guys..."

After a few minutes, Tamayo emerged with clutch bag on her arm, also heading towards the stands. Later on, the fourth Tokyo entry was official- Kotaro Kobayashi. After the Tokyo preliminary winners were announced- with Lady T not appearing, because of some "medical reasons", the second wildcard, US-born Miyuki Kawada, approached Misaki and extended a hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Suzuhara... let's do our best in the nationals, shall we?"

"Um! I will!" Misaki replied.

"But a word of advice... some individuals will come after you and your friends... either in a battle of angels or..." Miyuki warned "in a battle for your lives..." she finished, leaving Misaki.

"What does she mean by that?"

Then, someone tapped her, it was Miharu.

"Feeling okay?"

"Um!" Misaki cheered, forgetting what Miyuki had said earlier.

"Well, well, well..." Yayoi came in "feeling tense for the nationals? Don't worry; the nationals will not start until next week..."

"Eh!"

"Na!"

In the main cabin of the presumably lost "M / V Sea Princess" (actually the ship was found later, but was not reported as found- hence the "lost" status) - the Piffle Corp.'s corporate yacht / flagship, a man was watching the Tokyo preliminaries, as well as the other prefecturals in his screen array. He kept his eyes on the screen with Misaki on it, smiling on.

"You've come a long way, Misakichi... you are so much like your mother... unluckily, like your mom before, my work prevents me from seeing you as well... but..." the man said to himself "As long as Hikaru is there... I'll be there as well, my..."

Then the phone rang, cutting his chain of thoughts.

"What is it? It's you... I already know... She'd what! I see... so that's why... its better when a friend shares in your pastime... a meeting? Yes, I'll go... it will be a chance to see them again, I miss them a lot... of course, I'll try... what do you mean by that? I know, because not even Shu knows who I really am... about Hikaru? I already know that as well. I could not believe that she was one of 'them'... yes, as well as Hinata, Wizard and Rushina... and the first one as well, I still could not find it..." the man answered the phone, conversing with the other person on the line. "Don't do anything foolhardy enough that I may be exposed as well, Ichiro Mihara... or I may be forced to do what you are doing to your assistant, Ogata... okay, I'll come soon... Shinji out..."

Shinji stood up and went outside, into the corporate helicopter that was on standby for evacuation or transport to another location.

"Well, your father is coming home, Misaki..."


	18. Battle Phase 118: Miharu’s Friendly Surp...

Battle Phase 1-18: Miharu's Friendly Surprise

The next day- Monday, Misaki, Miharu and Kotaro were greeted by their classmates, congratulating them on their performance in the preliminaries. The principal had earlier announced that in lieu of classes for this week (since the Christmas vacation will be held a week earlier- after that week), the academy was an open place- with the students free to go in and out whenever they pleased- but only after 10:30 am- and their scheduled assignments (the teachers come in and give out their assignments for the day). It was still 9:30 and the chatter in 1-A was at high. The math teacher had just left them with an easy homework that some were already doing it.

At that same time, beside Miharu's house, a boy stepped off a taxi and was greeted by his aunt.

"It's about time you got to Tokyo... so how's your father?"

"He's fine, he asked me personally to take a break..."

"Well then, come in... your room is ready..."

Upon entering the room...

"I heard that you have an angel... and took the top spot in the prefecturals... can I see him?"

"Yes, why not... Aizen had been cramped here for hours..."

As the boy was showing his angel to his aunt, Misaki and the other were finished with the math assignment, preparing to leave the school.

"So, where are you guys going?" Tamayo asked.

"Practice..." Miharu answered.

"Practice..." Misaki repeated.

"Home... for practice with Hatoko..." Kotaro added as well.

"Gee... it seems I'm full for today..." Tamayo answered, slipping on a pair of dark blue shades- T's shades to be exact.

"Where are you- say, you look a bit like Lady T there..." Miharu noted.

"Ah... these shades? I bought them recently, I didn't know that they were a bit like T's, you know..."

"But if you add a hood to her- she would look like her..." another voice came in from the door- it was Miharu's cousin, Miyuki Kinomoto. "Or maybe..."

"It's not what you think!" Tamayo screamed "if I were in her place, I would show my face as soon as possible- you know that she's a bit cold..."

"You're right... no offense intended..." Miyuki shrugged off and left the room as the bell rang, signaling that free time has begun.

As Misaki and Miharu went to the Piffle Princess, the boy that arrived at Miharu's neighbor also went out, apparently heading for the same place. At the shop, Misaki and Miharu each rented out their own tables and began to practice. Misaki was behind Miharu (and vice-versa) so they know if they were practicing hard or not- and also have a chat or two. Hinata was in the field with her Aile silhouette on, trying to get the feel of the exceptional thrust and maneuverability that mode can provide, shooting off her targets again and again- getting a 100 percent hit rate in the process.

"How's it going?" Miharu asked Misaki, while resting a bit from the exercise.

Miharu watched as Hikaru practiced with her new weapons- the angel batons. The training drones were keeping her concentration to the maximum. Finally after some slips, Hikaru finished off the last of the targets- with a 90 percent hit average.

"Finally, I'm getting the hang of mine as well..." Misaki spoke to Miharu. Unknown to Miharu, the boy that was also going the shop had arrived and begun to seat at the chair in front of Miharu. Then Misaki noted the boy at the opposite side.

"Hey Miharu, look who sat in front..." Misaki pointed then stood up to be at Miharu's side. "Maybe he wants to battle..."

The boy nodded, acknowledging Misaki's suggestion. Miharu took a close look that boy- someone familiar...

"Well, then... Hinata, brace yourself..." Miharu cheered as Hinata took a stance.

"Well then Miharu, let me fight..." the boy finally spoke, the voice now totally familiar to Miharu. "Go, servant of the celestial, Ten Star warrior, Aizen Teppa!"

The boy released his angel into the layer, and by this time, Miharu now noted the voice's owner.

"Yukinari? Yukinari Sasaki, is that you?" Miharu asked.

Yukinari took off his visor and smiled. With their angels side by side, they began to talk (the two angels side by side like close friends- which is actually their state).

"I didn't know that you were a Deus... if you have been, since when?"

"Since you left a few months ago... a month and a half to be exact. Uncle Kaji forced me into it..." Yukinari answered- the "Uncle Kaji" making reference to Miharu's father, Kajiro.

"You mean, my father made you into a Deus?" Miharu asked and began to laugh, because her father was often not the suggestive type. "But if you are a Deus that means..."

"Miharu!" another voice called from the far end. And it came to them- it was Rachel Sato-Pfelhausen.

"Rachel!" Miharu greeted back.

"Well, well, well... it seems that you have met one of Akita's newest..." Rachel added tapping Yukinari, hard "and best... in fact, you are looking at this year's prefectural champion"

"Is that true?" Miharu asked. "Misaki..."

"Huh? Ah yes... it's great..." Misaki added, looking at Miharu's friends.

"Oh my... is that the champion?" Rachel suddenly asked "I didn't know that she was our age... nice to meet you Miss Suzuhara, I'm Rachel Sato..." Rachel again introduced herself, extending a hand.

"Likewise myself... I'm Misaki" Misaki answered, extending a hand.

"Well, I must go now, grandpa said that he'll slow down until 3 blocks after the shop... I must hurry or the car will speed on without me!" Rachel rushed, heading out of the shop at lighting speed.

"Yukinari... how are you? Why are you here?" Miharu asked.

"Um... it's because..." the boy begin to stammer "vacation... and the tournament..."

Misaki noted the boy's shyness and took him to a far corner, stunning Miharu.

"Thanks there, Ms. Suzuhara... I nearly fainted there..." Yukinari panted.

"By the way, I'm Misaki... I didn't know that you were that guy in Miharu's photos..." Misaki started "Don't worry, I'll help you..."

"Thanks but... what help?"

"To get close..."

"What?"

Later on, as Misaki took some snacks from the counter...

"Long time no see..." Yukinari faintly said to Miharu, constantly stirring his tea.

"Same to you Yuki..." Miharu also answered, using the fork to continually pierce the cake she was supposed to be eating.

"Ah, you see..." the two said in unison. The two were now red as Misaki returned with her cake.

"Huh? What's with you two?"

Later on, at the road spilt between Misaki and Miharu's houses.

"See you guys later..." Misaki waved goodbye to the two.

"Um..." Yukinari spoke, as soon as Misaki left his sights "Can I walk you home?"

"Yes... sure, Yuki..."

Miharu could not complete her sentence was Yukinari took her hand in his- and ran. Then for what had seemed hours, they ran, until Miharu told him to stop- for they were at the Hoshikawa residence.

"Well, this is it... until next time..." Yukinari again spoke.

"Oh Yuki... I have missed you so much!" Miharu cried and then almost began to hug her friend when suddenly...

"Ah Miharu! You're home..." Yayoi's voice came in, followed by her head, peeking from the fence.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Hoshikawa!"

"Did I interrupt anything?" Yayoi now asked the red couple.

The next day- Tuesday.

"What!" Tamayo was shocked at what Miharu had said- luckily the room was empty except for them- the time, 10:45 "An arranged engagement, to that guy?"

"Yes, but it's only because of the current times that our elders had decided not to push thru..." Miharu answered. "But I hope they would..." she then thought.

"Hey, there's someone at the gate..." Kotaro then interrupted.

Misaki, Tamayo, Kotaro and then, Miharu look outside- the guy was Yukinari, waving back. Miharu smiled and waved back as she looked on. Later, at the Piffle Princess, Miharu had beaten Yukinari in an angel fight, but only by a close margin- if Teppa had gotten another shot with his air cannon, Hinata would have fainted.

"Just like old times..." the boy praised "You've never lost your touch..."

He was right. Ever since their friendship started, they were at each other's glory, time and time again- friendly rivalry in the purest sense. If not arcade, console or PC games, it would be in sports or academics, and they were even.

"I can't believe that you were that good- for someone who's new to the layer"

"Ah! You're sooo mean!" Yukinari puffed "Would you treat your best friend like that?"

There was silence for a while and then the two began to laugh their heads off.

In the meantime, the helicopter from the Sea Princess had arrived at the Piffle Princess Headquarters. As soon as the craft landed, Shinji immediately stepped out, and into the company of his fellow associate and friend, Yayoi Hoshikawa.

"We have a lot of things to talk about, Shinji... too many to even count..." Yayoi opened the line.

"I know... but it's a bit too early to talk about these things, we still need the others..." Shinji replied.

"They're already here in Tokyo- they just need to settle a few things before they can present their cases... Me, You, My cousins, the German and the doctor"

"All right then..." Shinji added "I'll go walk around for a while... call me when it's time, okay?"

"I will... I will..." Yayoi replied "Go and have fun with yourself then..."

As Shinji took to the streets, Miharu and her best friend have returned to their homes. The boy hands her a teddy bear.

"Belated happy birthday... I'm sorry if I have not given you a scale model..." Yukinari excused himself, the usual gifts for Miharu were either scale models or mobile suit models.

"It's okay... it's nice that you have given me something different... thank you..." Miharu spoke, in tears, but happy "I.. I don't know what to say..."

Miharu went red and silent as the boy hugged her tight- it was her first time to be hugged by someone other than her family.

"Rina..." Yukinari cried, then released his hold.

Miharu just stood there, smiling.

"Promise... I'll wait for you, Yuki..." she spoke, and then entered her house.

The boy walked away towards his aunt's house next door- feeling satisfied.

"I guess it has begun... I'll just have to change... I promise"

8:30 am, at the Suzuhara residence. Misaki was having a dream.

"Misakichi... hey... Misakichi..." she heard a voice that sounded a bit familiar.

"Tamayo? Is that you?" she asked in her sleep.

"No silly, it's me... can't you remember me, Misakichi?" the voice spoke again, a male- definitely not Tamayo.

"Huh? Is that you...?"

Then Misaki woke up, with the face of Shuuko facing her.

"AHHH! MOM!" Misaki screamed.

"To remind you sleepyhead, its 8:30, and it's almost time for school..."

"Na!"


	19. Battle Phase 119: Misaki’s Father and Hi...

Battle Phase 1-19: Misaki's Father and His Revelation

Wednesday. After a rushed routine, Misaki barely made it to school. And it seemed that the principal was also rushed as well- she had announced that day was the last day of classes for the year and quickly went out of the school, with her daughter Miyuki in tow.

"Hey Misakichi..." Tamayo asked "Feeling okay? It's the last day of classes... Misakichi... Misakichi... hey Misakichi!"

"Huh? Ah!" Misaki came to her senses "I'm okay... I just finally found that you were not the first one who called me 'Misakichi'..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that!" Tamayo asked "that I was not the first one... then who?"

"My father... Shinji Suzuhara..." Misaki replied.

"Eh, I didn't know that you have a father..." Kotaro replied, also getting a fistful from Tamayo.

"Naturally she has, like all of us!" Tamayo replied "Say, by the way, what does your father do for a living?"

"Um... the last time I saw him, he was a ship captain- about 4 years ago... her regularly sends letters to me and mom."

"Eh... some father." Miharu noted "My father is a world-class chef. He had recently taken the title of 'iron chef' and had trained under Mr. Michiba himself.

"That's great!" Tamayo cheered "Maybe, can you invite us to eat at- where does he work anyway?"

"The Grand Ryokan Aikata... that's near the national park there..."

"Eh, the Grand Ryokan? That's some classy hotel... say Misaki, what did your father's last letter say anyway?"

"Ah that... let me see..." Misaki thought, then answered "He said that the other Asian countries he was touring with were nice, and he would come home this month... he said that he missed us..."

"I can't wait to meet Misakichi's father!" Tamayo begun to rave "What will he look like? Will he look like Misakichi? Or someone else? I can't wait!"

Later on, Misaki was at the shop, alone- for Miharu had to do some chores for her mom- who was currently tied down with tons of work at the Angel Dome- Tokyo's official stage for the Angelic Layer tournaments- it undergone a major refit after the E-Rules were introduced hence, the Tokyo Dome preliminaries. Tamayo had her usual excuse- "chores for dad" this time, but actually, sneaking in at the back door of the Piffle Princess HQ, with Ringo and team Intro (part of backstage- for new layer prospects) waiting on her. Kotaro on the other hand, was dragged by Hatoko into their family dojo for practice. She was looking at the various upgrades that were available but none seemed to fit Hikaru.

"I'll mill around for a while..." Shinji told Yayoi upon exiting the employees' area. "So I'll be using Nike for a while- probably a challenge or two..."

"Knock yourself out..." Yayoi puffed, fully laden with data discs needed for the layer test. "Just don't be too hotshot- Misaki may be here you know..."

"She already is... look" Shinji answered, pointing at his daughter.

Shinji took a clandestine route to the second floor and rented out a table for himself. After a few minutes, Misaki came to the floor as well, apparently looking for a layer herself. As she passed her father's table, Shinji began to whistle.

"Psst..." he called. Misaki tried to find the person who called "Over here..." at that note, Misaki looked at him "I could sure use a practice partner..."

Shinji was wearing his visor, so Misaki could not recognize him but the child was getting note of his voice. But on good terms, she sat and wore her visor.

"That voice... it seems familiar... but who..." Misaki thought as they readied for the battle. Then Shinji led the entry.

"Go forth and be victorious, goddess of victory, Nike!"

Shinji released his angel into the layer. Nike had the basic form of the round entry angels (yes the pair who would be in the layer before every match) but her clothing was more suited for a battle than entertainment.

"Your turn..." Shinji opened, urging Misaki to lay in Hikaru. By now, Misaki was having doubts about the voice's owner.

"It could not be... it's too familiar... could it be?"

"Well?" Shinji asked.

"Ah, I forgot... I'm sorry" Misaki apologized "Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, Hikaru!" Misaki called as she released her angel into the layer.

"Let's see what my little champion can do, with your unique angel..." Shinji thought as Hikaru took the charge.

After a few minutes, Hikaru had beaten Nike, almost perfectly- Hikaru was scratched when she made a minor slip.

"Hahaha... nice battle. It seems that I've been beaten, Misakichi..."

Shinji took his visor off and surprised her daughter.

"Father? Father! It is you!" Misaki cried as she hugged her "long lost" father. "I missed you sooo much!"

"So do I, dear... so do I..." Shinji held his daughter close.

"Wow... how touching..." a voice suddenly came in- it was Tamayo (by some feat of miracles or something, had managed to be in the shop)

"Tamayo..." Misaki replied "Meet my father, Shinji..."

"Nice to meet you sir..." Tamayo shook his hand "I'm Tamayo Kisaki, Misakichi's friend and head cheerleader..." she then introduced herself "and my, you do look like Misaki... now I know from who Misakichi's looks came from... I'm extremely pleased..."

"How nice..." Shinji returned the greeting "it seems that your friend here also calls you 'Misakichi'. I'm extremely pleased... thank you for being friends with my daughter- she has been shy at times before..."

"Dad!" Misaki tapped her father "I was not shy, I was- silent"

"Silent and shy have the same meaning when placed in a person... so, anyone for cake, perhaps?"

The two agreed and Shinji took them to the classiest café in the city- Café Treblinka, a Russian-owned café noted for it's award winning cakes- particularly their Sacher Torte and Black Forest. As they were snacking on their very delicious- and expensive (the cakes were on Shinji's tab) dessert, Shinji noted another person on the far table, with her assistants Aki and Yuko. Yuko took notice and pointed at Shinji, the person covering her mouth and in tears- it was Shuuko.

"Mom!"

"Honey..." Shinji called as Shuuko came near.

"You! For four years, I have no opportunity to be close to you! Now you know what that means..." Shuuko warned.

"I know dear... I missed you so much... and now you can hold me for as long as you like..."

"Honey..." Shuuko cried as she was hugged by her husband. "I missed you..."

Later, after dinner and leaving Misaki and Tamayo (they called her parents and they agreed- as usual) at Yayoi's for the night, the couple took the car and went to Mitaka, one of Tokyo metropolitan suburbs. They parked their car in the military base there (thanks to Yayoi by the way) and headed to the wide field behind it, overlooking Tokyo in general. The stars were bright as the very clear sky magnified their magnificence.

"How I miss the days when I was still courting you... every time we had a date, we would end up here and stare at the stars for hours on end..." Shinji opened the line. "Even your sickness was no obstacle- for I carried you and your wheelchair just to be here... to be with you..."

"Yes... I still vividly remember..." Shuuko replied, snuggling up to her husband for warmth – it was already 37 °F and it was still mid-November. "We were still madly in love then... do you remember our oath?"

"Yes... it's..."

"We never keep secrets!" the two said in unison.

"But actually, I have a secret" Shuuko spoke, but was stopped by Shinji's hand.

"Actually, I have a much bigger secret..." her husband spoke "and this is also related to yours as well..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well dear, to tell you the truth..." Shinji began to speak "it was about five years ago when it started- I have found a much higher paying job, developing the one thing that also links you, me and our child- The Angelic Layer..."

Shuuko was shocked at the revelation.

"It came from our thesis- that the mental functions of the brain, when coupled with mechanical devices, can achieve fluid movement and can be used in medical technology. The layer was one of the two results that came out... the other are your leg enhancements"

"But why now?" Shuuko asked "Why not before?"

"I could not, because of what Ichiro put you through all this time- the experiments. I stood helpless as you took the full brunt of those tests... I could not do a thing because, you might be angry with me- I did it because I wanted you to be whole again... to walk with me and share my life with yours... I was really and deeply madly in love with you... please forgive me... Shuuko..." Shinji spilled the truth as he cried, head bowed in a request for forgiveness.

"It's okay" Shuuko replied, comforting her husband "I did volunteer for those tests and they paid off- thanks to you. I did not know that you did all of those things because of me... I'm touched"

"Will you forgive me?"

"What else have I been doing?" Shuuko whispered. "I'm sorry for doubting you... and you've must have noticed Misaki- she has changed since you last saw her..."

"True, our pride and joy even managed to be the national champion, after you..." Shinji commented.

"But dear..." Shuuko then asked "What is happening with our child and her angel?"


	20. Battle Phase 120: The Saint and the Ceva...

Battle Phase 1-20: The Saint and the Cevaric Monk

"Dear, I myself could not believe what Misaki had done..."

"You mean that- oh no, it can't be possible- Synchro-Symbiosis?"

"Yes, the final attribute." Shinji began to explain "I still can't believe that our child is becoming the one thing that the layer's basic rule- 'Sanctus Battuere' allowed- the Ultima Deus. It is the purest sense of being a Deus- being one in mind and spirit with their angel. Even you have experienced part of it, am I right?"

"True..." Shuuko answered "it felt really different from what I normally experience in the layer. As if, I was in it- not Athena. But if that condition exists, why have not other Deuses manifested this?"

"Only a few angels even have the potential to do such a thing- it's because Hikaru was one of the first five angels that existed- the archangels. Those five were the ancestors of all the angels that exist today, and Athena and Suzuka were their direct descendants... and from them, all the others followed." Shinji answered. "And there was another catch... those angels manifested the will of the human spirit itself- doing what an angel should not do- have a separate consciousness. Only and primarily, their Deuses should be responsible for their actions but, they went out of control- especially the first one. So we placed a limiter on the next ones, particularly on the last three- the ones now called Rushina, Hinata and especially, Hikaru... but the four angels in particular were peaceful but the first one, he showed signs of aggression..."

Shinji recalled the hard past in the lab- he and the others running here and there, instruments running wild and so on... Shuuko looks worried.

"So, what will happen to our child?"

"I don't know yet, but as long as she and the others would not remove their limiters- it would be safe... so don't worry" Shinji again answered now his tone a bit cheerful. "Maybe, she and her angel will get to know and help each other in the tournaments... who knows..."

"Maybe you're right..." Shuuko blew "time to stop worrying and start keeping secrets from our daughter... if she knows what your real job is, you'll be swamped..."

"Ah..." her husband also blew "Time to stop worrying and go home- its 3AM already..."

Thursday. Misaki and her friends have decided not to be in the Piffle Princess, to earn some R & R. Yayoi had to leave early and the house was all to themselves- Miharu, Misaki, Tamayo Ms. Ai and Shuri Seta next door, who had just arrived from a business trip in Canada. Meanwhile, at the Princess Headquarters, Ringo was leading a guy towards Backstage. The guy was in respects, Asian- probably from another country.

"This way please..." Ringo led him to a chair and he sat.

After for what seemed hours of waiting, someone approached him.

"Well, if it isn't the little saint..." the approaching person spoke.

"Sir... I have done what you have ordered me..." the guy stood and paid respect to his superior- Sujiro Kanzaki. His manner of speaking gave his nationality away- he was a Filipino. "I have told Nick of what to do and he agreed- on the condition that he'll be the team leader. The Armageddon Angel Team is fully assembled and ready for the world championships..." he further replied, presenting Kanzaki with data discs.

"Okay, mill around for a while X... this will take a few moments- up to a few hours... make some challenges and give them APs for winning..." Sujiro (or Andrei as I would like to call) replied, giving his charge an event ID.

X bowed down and went into the layer table area. He selected one table and posted the words: "Challenge me. Beat me and 1000 AP are yours. If I beat you, you'll say sorry to me, and I'll give you half..." 1000 AP (or angel points as they were called) was a huge sum and soon, challenges came one after the other, with X's angel Hazu beating all of them. Hazu was a monk type (adapted from the online game Ragnarok Online- the Monk job class) angel. He wore a white bandana and on his hands, a pair of fist knuckles. The challengers were surprised at how such a weak looking angel could be so fast and powerful. After a few challenges, X was resting. Then, the tomboyish Tomoko came, with her burly angel Vasquez.

"I've heard that you have been challenging for huge sum... but I'm not here for that, I just needed someone to practice on. I heard that you have beaten others, rather harshly. So, I'm also here for them... even since that rookie had beaten me, I have sworn to look at the little ones with caution- but you..."

X just nodded. Tomoko sat in her chair and began her entry.

"Go and beat him up, Vasquez!"

Vasquez's body landed safely.

"Servant of the four divine shadows, May Odin give you strength and may Christ give you the will to fight... go and do your will- Hazu!"

Hazu landed ok.

"Let's get it on!"

The timer started and the battle was on. Vasquez charged with all her might, but Hazu escaped.

"Big sister..." an onlooker spoke to Tomoko "he's going to knock you down in one move at this time, so watch out!"

"Nice word of advice... but it won't work..." X called as Hazu jumped high "Kuruda-style annihilation Technique- Kanon!"

Hazu executed a powerful flying-kick type move- but it was blocked, by Vasquez's tough arms. Hazu flipped away and prepared for another strike.

"Nice move..." X thought "she managed to block the Kanon... I guess I have to resort to extreme measures..."

As X battled on, Aki, who was manning the control center asked his superior- who was looking at some files that came from X.

"What's with the Fil?" Aki asked.

"I'm his teacher in his Thesis subject..." Andrei replied. "And my, he's really outdone himself this time..."

"Footage of the Philippine hopefuls?" Aki asked, now looking at what Andrei was looking at.

"Yes... this country have been one of the countries that have high expectations in the layer... I praise them for that. And their angel's techniques and styles- they are equally great and unique to each one... they will be a force to be reckoned with in the nationals..."

Andrei watched on- looking at the Philippine finalists (the official entries for the internationals) – A wizard, priestess, an assassin, knight, crusader, and among the others, the same monk that was now being held by the neck by Vasquez's grip- slowly draining him.

"Give it up boy!" Tomoko suggested.

"Must think... I'm trapped here... I know!"

Hazu then "summoned" (I think the right word in this case is "casted" or "called") five energy spheres. Then, as his life was still being drained, he brought his hands together- the spheres gathering in the space between his palms. Then, he projected the ball into his foe- not damaging but shaking off the grip. Then, as Vasquez recovered, Hazu had again five spheres on hand and edged closer, consuming one sphere in the process.

"Nice move vitality girl..." X thought as Hazu grabbed a sphere and impacted it against the tough one's back, blasting a great deal on energy off- about 35. "The greater the defense, the greater the damage... that's the deal with the infiltration skill"

"Why you!" Vasquez turned around for a kick, but it missed. Then Hazu again struck, with her foe unable to move. Left, right, and left again- Hazu's attacks seemed to have a tempo of their own- if not a hit or miss, it would be three rapid strikes at the same time. Hit, hit, hit-hit-hit, hit-hit-hit, hit, miss, hit, hit-hit-hit, hit-hit-hit, hit-hit-hit... Hazu's chance had come.

"Chain!" X yelled as Hazu took the hits to another level- four powerful strokes at the same time the triple attack took- also consuming a sphere per quad. Then another triple hit, then a quad chain then another and another. Then...

"Combo Finish!"

Hazu grabbed another sphere with his right hand and slammed the high-energy fist into Vasquez's midsection, sending her skidding 3 cells from Hazu- but still a healthy 65, compared to Hazu's 25. Tomoko still took the charge trying a kick but it was blocked by a now heated Hazu- again with 5 spheres on hand.

"I'll up the ante..." X called as Hazu jumped away. "Vigor Explosion!"

Hazu took all five spirits and slammed his fist hard, into the ground, the energy from the spheres exploding into him, making him charged up (and yes, with sparks running on his body). And still again, Tomoko's angel charged, bearing unto the monk a heavy ax kick- but it was again blocked, now with Hazu using one of the spirits he summoned earlier. Hazu's time had come, yet again.

"Hazu, Extremity..." X called as Hazu took all 4 of the remaining spheres into his punching hand- with the fist glowing a bright blue- now heading towards the enemy angel. "FIST!"

At the last word, Hazu slammed his glowing fist, with all his might- into Vasquez. The hand continued, slamming into the ground, shaking the layer so much that they thought that a quake occurred in it. In that one punch, all 65 of the angel's life was simply- gone, and it fainted, while the "skill energy" bar of Hazu went from 90 to zero in that instant as well.

All were shocked as X stood up and prepared to leave.

"Who are you?" Tomoko asked "and you're not from around here, do you?"

"In my country's layer tournaments, they call me..." X begun to introduce himself "The unforgiving Saint... X"

Then X left the area and headed towards backstage. After he got his grade and permit signed, he passed by the hall of fame and looked at the Suzuhara portrait.

"You are young and full of potential..." X spoke while looking on "how I wish that I could battle you, Ms. Suzuhara... maybe, at the world championships... but not now, the team still needs to sort out..."

X left the building and a few hours later, out of the country, bound for Manila.

Later in the day, with Misaki's mom sleeping, Shinji had let his daughter in- from the Hoshikawa residence.

"So, how was your day dear?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"So and so... the usual..." Misaki replied.

"Well then, you can do anything, as long as we don't wake up from the noise..." Shinji said with a yawn as he went upstairs.

"Yes dad, I will..."

"Have fun my child... and you too, Hikaru..."

Later, the phone rang.

"Suzuhara residence, Misaki speaking... Kotaro! I'm fine... uh-uh... eh? Really? Tomorrow? But isn't that a bit too soon? I see... Na! Are you serious! I mean, you... me... over there and... I see... I'm glad Hatoko's there... okay, see you tomorrow... bye..."

Shinji listened carefully as the conversation between Misaki and Kotaro was progressing.

"This is interesting... this Kobayashi guy is much better than I have previously thought... let's see what I can do..."


	21. Battle Phase 121: Unexpected and Uninten...

Thanks for the reviews esp. to DayDreamer9, Ve1vet and Motokonobaka. I promise more battles as the nationals begin!

Again i state that the respected angels, Deuses and others are respceted properties of thier respceted creators/ companies- nuff said!

Battle Phase 1-21: Unexpected and Unintentional

Friday. With the nationals due to start in the next 20+ hours, Misaki was hurrying to get some things into her backpack- among them a martial arts kimono- blue one with a name tag with of course, Misaki's name. That particular uniform was from Kotaro personally, after Misaki agreed to take a "crash course" in self-defense and offensive techniques. 'Short can be powerful'- that was Kotaro's guiding words, not only about Hikaru, but Misaki's as well. Misaki had been a bit successful in flipping some of the younger Kobayashi members- particularly Hatoko and her cousin Shinobu. But when it came to Kotaro- her grip always weakened at that point- enough said.

"And just where are you going?" Shinji asked as he spotted Misaki going down from the second floor.

"Um... you see dad... it's because..." Misaki stammered.

"She'll go to the Kobayashi Dojo for her weekly lessons..." Shuuko, who was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, answered. "That Kotaro can be helpful at times..."

"Ah... I see..." Shinji replied back "but there is no point in attending lessons when you are hungry- eat first, then, I'll even take you there personally..."

"But dad..." Misaki puffed as they headed towards the dining room. They sat and began to eat breakfast, with Misaki pouting about what her father had said earlier.

"It's not polite to have a face like that..." Shinji further spoke "what is wrong with taking you to a place of training?"

"Dad..." Misaki puffed "I usually go there, alone..."

"And?"

"You don't know the way there..." Misaki added.

"Oh my... I forgot..." Shinji puffed and scratched his head in disbelief "I'm sorry there... four years abroad and I've forgotten all of Japan... Silly me..."

"Well then dear..." Shuuko cut in "since you are not going anywhere, why not help me around in the house- it will serve as your punishment..."

"Ok..." Shinji puffed as he took away his dishes to the sink.

"You know your father... sometimes too determined that he forgets the basics- kind of like you, actually..." Shuuko commented.

Misaki almost choked on that one.

While Misaki's parents struggled to relieve their daughter, Miharu in the meantime, was being visited by Yukinari-from next door. The boy was telling stories about his exploits in the layer.

"So, I forgot to ask... why name him Aizen Teppa?" Miharu asked.

"Remember our top 10 classmates back in grade school?" Yukinari begun to talk.

"Ah... the 'Ten Star Warriors'..." Miharu answered "I remember (pen names of Miharu's classmates)... Hinata (Miharu), Donatra (Rachel), Aizen Teppa (Yukinari), Fuse (Karen), Ryoko (Meemi), Ikaruna (Kakashi), Akashi (Ami), Nikita (Yumi), Touka (Saori) and Nami (Nami). I see, so you've named your angel after your pen name... how easy..."

"How about you?"

"Well, I named Hinata even before the warriors were established... and I used Hinata's name for that."

As the two conversed on, Misaki was already on her way to the Kobayashi Dojo, a few blocks from Tamayo's house. Then, after a few minutes of talking, something came over Miharu. She immediately grabbed her chest, breathe shallow and began to sweat hard- big, cold drops.

"Miharu? Are you alright?" Yukinari asked, worried. "Is it acting up again?"

"Yuki... my medicine please..." Miharu managed to speak.

Yukinari took from the table a medicine bottle with Miharu's initials- MRH. He twisted the twist key and 3 pills appeared from the bottle's dispensing end- red, blue and white. Miharu quickly took all of them without water, and her face showed that she did not like them one bit. A few moments later, Miharu was normal again.

"I'm sorry... I was a bit late taking them..." Miharu explained.

"Do your new friends know about this?"

"They still don't know..." Miharu answered, wiping the cold sweat off her head "but I'll tell them one day. It's strange that me, a very active girl was born with a very weak heart- literally. Only the doctor's medication had allowed me to live up till now- 8 years to be exact... I still need to wait after the nationals to get a transplant- after my 14th birthday, or the operation's stress may kill me..."

"Rina..." Yukinari softly spoke and held his friend's hand. "Don't worry, you'll turn out okay, I promise..."

30 minutes later, Kobayashi Dojo. Misaki had arrived-

"Just on time... and another day of flip-ups begin..." Hatoko and Kotaro's cousin Shinobu puffed.

After a few minutes to change, the lessons began. And as the usual, Kotaro was really trying hard to teach Misaki on how to use her foe's weight against him / her- and he used Rushina's technique as a focus point, demonstrating on poor Ohjiro, who was "stationed" by his brother Ichiro- actually, he had done a bad thing to his brother so... you know what happened. Luckily (for the others, not Ohjiro's) Ogata was there, to give him some "words" (not words of advice or cheer- Icchan ordered him to laugh at Ohji-san, as a reward on doing a certain task.).

"That brother of mine can be such a pain in the- ack!" Ohjiro puffed as Shinobu slammed him yet again, with Ogata laughing on.

Then it was Misaki's turn. She was a bit embarrassed, since she had a crush on him for a while and the rumors- that this guy and a certain pop idol were seen secretly dating each other- even before the idol debuted, made certain that her feelings for him were reduced to a trickle.

"Why should I be careful with him?" Misaki thought as she faced the "test subject" "true, I had a crush on him, but... I have only regarded him as a brother since..."

Misaki then looked at her "instructor"- Kotaro, who keeping stray glances at her. She was embarrassed as she again thought "But Kotaro... he's sooo cute! And really nice, once you get to know him... wait! What am I thinking!" Misaki shook the red off her face. "Steady now Misaki... flip him now, Kotaro later... Ahh! What is it about him! I can't seem to finish a sentence without Kotaro in it... not again!"

"Please no... Please no..." Ohjiro silently prayed, for he knew how powerful little Misaki Suzuhara can be... at least thru Hikaru. Misaki still shook her head.

"Focus trouble..." Shinobu called "break time! Let's go Hatoko..." and she went with Hatoko into the house.

As Kotaro called off the training for the day, Ohjiro finally blew a sigh of relief- at least Misaki did not pound him into the floor like what Shinobu did earlier. At the Piffle Princess shop near the train station, a certain male Deus was practicing with his female angel Ace- it was Ryou Misaki, Misaki Suzuhara's supposed "rival". Ace had never battled in any formal tournaments and definitely, had not battled Hikaru before.

"Nice job, Ace... I know that your enhancements will suit you well..." Ryou praised his angel. Ace was the same form as Nike but had other accessories to its credit- particularly a new helmet and the same pistol / tongfa baton configuration as Rushina, even though she only had baton- Rushina had 2. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I have a battle?" a girl, the same age as him or any of the class 1-A to F students in the academy, spoke to him. The girl had short, fiery red hair that was cut in a way similar to Mei Narusegawa. Ryou could not do a thing as the girl sat on the other chair, her angel at the ready- and entering the layer.

"Rina Superstar! Dazzle those who see you!" the girl called, releasing her angel, Rina.

Amazingly, Rina looked a bit like Ringo Seto (if you arrange Ringo's "pigtails"-or what ever you want to call it, into straights and not curled ones and add a visor similar to Shadow Panther- Hikaru's very first foe- that how Rina looks, roughly) on one hand there was a bracelet and on the other, a device that looked like a katar (or sword or dagger- call it what you like fitting). Her battle dress was exceptional; with the enhancement thrusters hidden in the rear pleats of her skirt (those pleats were the longest ones- at the back)

As the battle began, Misaki was resting on the dojo floor when Kotaro came close. He sat down beside her and offered her a cold drink.

"Thanks..." Misaki cheered as she got the drink from his hands. They blushed slightly as for a millisecond, their hands touched.

"Do you mind if I explain the physics of what I have been teaching you?" Kotaro suddenly asked. Misaki knew that 1 on 1 lessons were a part of the course- but in every case, some other Kobayashi would be sitting and learning from (or looking at) them- not this time, it was pure 1 on 1.

"Sure..." Misaki called, standing up "Why not..."

"You see..." Kotaro began, placing his arms around Misaki. Misaki was shaking.

Then Misaki suddenly flipped the boy, not completing the boy's words or the flip itself- Kotaro impacted against the wall, hurting him much more.

"Nice work..." Kotaro blew as he slumped to the floor, Misaki suddenly snapping out of something.

"Kotaro! I'm sorry..." Misaki bowed with embarrassment.

"It's okay, I know that you'll pull through..." Kotaro commented. Then the two laughed on.

Back at the shop, Ace was beaten hands down by Rina- her swift slashes being the final blow. In the control room, Ringo had noted the red haired Deus.

"Oh no..." she puffed as called Yuko and Sayaka "Rika..."

"What is it chief?" the two asked.

"Dim and extract..." Ringo clipped, rushing towards the exit "Kill it when I say so..."

"Thanks for the battle... by the way; I'm Rika, Rika Seto... Ringo's younger sister. I heard that my sis is here..."

Upon hearing the 'R' word, some fans came to Rika. Ringo was at the layer rental table- nervous.

"Of all the people in Japan, why her? She's one of the few who would know me in this hairstyle... if the fans know my other identity / face, who knows what could happen..."

Rika suddenly spots Ringo.

"Sister! I'm here!" she called. The fans look at the straight haired head of backstage. It was too much.

"Kill it!" Ringo called over the intercom, putting on a pair of shades- compact night vision devices to be exact.

Then the lights in the public areas went off, the only lights active were those of the active layers and of sunlight streaming in the windows- but all that light was still not enough to see in- for the others. Ringo rushed to where her sister was and dragged her towards the employees' elevator, with the lights reactivating as the doors closed. The fans were mystified as to what have happened.

"And why are you here!" Ringo's first question came "And of all the family members, why you, my obnoxious sister!"

"Hey... I'm not that kind of person! Rika called back "Daddy heard your 'little speech' and was worried, so he sent me. And also... for the nationals! I'm the top Deus in our prefecture, you know..."

"In Chiba!" Ringo was taken aback "No way!"

"'No way is not my way'" Rika answered.

"And so do I... but you see here, I have other things to do- first of all, call daddy..." Ringo puffed as she reached for her cell phone.

As Ringo railed her father with various questions- all about her career and Rika, Yayoi had finished her work and was taking a soak in the tub. She was floating at the surface when suddenly, Miharu knocked, breaking her concentration- settling her to the bottom of the tub.

"What is it dear?" she asked as her head popped out of the water.

"Can I come in?" Miharu asked.

"Yes, you can come in..."

Miharu entered, wearing a bathrobe. She sat at the tub's boundary, hand dipping the water.

"How are you feeling mom?"

"Well, my work for today is done... and rest assured, the dome will be in top notch condition when you see it..." Yayoi assured.

"Mom... can I join in?" Miharu asked, standing up.

"Why not..."

Miharu took off her robe and went in the tub. As soon Miharu relaxed herself. Yayoi came to her.

"Let's see how ticklish my little Rina is..." Yayoi spoke as she began touching her daughter all over.

"Mom... hey, that tickles!" Miharu pleaded, giggling "mom... stop it! That tickles... hey! Don't touch me there... hahaha... it tickles! Stop!"

Water and giggles splashed all over the bathroom as mother and daughter tried to tickle each other into surrender. Then in the middle of the "fight", Yayoi suddenly embraced her daughter, Miharu, her fingers pointing at her heart.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"I had an attack a while ago... but it was okay- I just forgot to take the medicine on time..." Miharu answered.

"My little child has grown into a strong lady... surviving 8 long years in that state..." Yayoi spoke in a kind, motherly voice "just a few months more and you'll be safe from your illness... all thanks to your aunt..."

"Yeah..." Miharu called "Mom... I do miss aunt Hinata. Besides you and dad, aunt Hina was one of the best people in the world"

"Eh... what about your best friend, Yukinari?"

"What about him? Um... he's very special to me, and I can't bear not to see him... mom, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure dear, what is it?"

"Can you tell the elders that... I want to push through with my engagement..."

"Are you serious?" Yayoi asked, taken by the fact that a 13 year old had said those words.

"I may die the next day or even later, so I must live today like it was my last one..." Miharu explained, sounding mature.

"You will not die..." Yayoi tightened her hug on her child "as long as I'm your mother, you are not allowed to even think of death... is that clear?"

"Yes mom... I love you..."

"Well then..." Yayoi called, standing up and wearing her bathrobe. "Let's bunge (fall, act of falling someone- adapted from the word bungee) some pilots, shall we?"

"Um!" Miharu cheered, also going out of the bathroom in her bathrobe.

Throughout the day, the two were busy playing an online game, gunning their foes into oblivion- eroding the ground beneath their mobiles and "bunging" (make them fall) them out. Pilots of various ranks- from lowly newbie chicks to the respected, experienced and feared red dragons came and were beaten by the mother / daughter team- along with 2 other allies in a 4 on 4 match- the two Hoshikawas were holders of the highest in-game rank- the silver dragon. Even game masters and network administrators and their toy mallet (squeaky hammer) ranks were no match, and that was in a server that allowed avatar armor properties, such as attack, defense, pit angle and life (AKA "Avatar on", odd numbered servers) - the other servers only allowed the "popularity" aspect (AKA "Avatar off", even numbered servers). So much for online gaming. Back in Ringo's fold, Rika was being dragged off yet again, this time into Shoko's car. And in Misaki's area, she was being escorted home by her instructor. Upon reaching her house...

"Well, see you tomorrow... and good luck..." the boy stammered. "I'll count on Hikaru winning..."

"Same to you as well. And, I'll also do the same for Wizard..."

"Um..." the two suddenly spoke. Kotaro was now embarrassed.

"Bye then..." Misaki spoke as she turned around, winking at the boy.

"Eh..." a voice suddenly came from behind him. He turned around and saw her – Lady T, in a white hood and the same blue shades. "How lucky... a few more years and maybe, she'll become your girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" Kotaro asked "and who are you?"

T approached him. As she got close, she punched him in the midsection, making Kotaro kneel- but giving him a clue as to who she really was.

"That punch... it can't be..." the boy thought as he was T walking away. "It's impossible... could it?"

"My dearest Kotaro... in a few more days, all will be cleared..."

(Finally, the finals will begin! Watch out for more spills and action as the ladder is being climbed... go forth and be your purest, hopefuls of heaven!)


	22. Battle Phase 122: The Nationals Begin! S...

Battle Phase 1-22: The Nationals Begin! Seeing is not what you think!

Saturday, day 1 of the Angelic Layer National Finals. 9:00 AM, and already the dome was beginning to fill- with eager parents, fans and friends of the 192 prefectural and wildcard finalists. It was amazing, for all prefectures had managed to produce their representatives- their best and finest. The interior of the dome was superb- as though the whole dome was rebuilt- and not refitted, all shiny and looking futuristic, as if they were in some starship. In waiting room East A, some familiar faces were having a reunion.

"Miss Sai..." Misaki greeted her former foe- Sai Junoichi. Her "soul mate" (friend or whatever) Kaede was also there, even though she and her angel Blanche were not participating.

"Still feeling hotshot?" Sai asked. "You just won there because you had it in you. But, if you were again my foe, you will not stand a chance against Shirahime coldness..." the Hokkaido representative spoke and laughed a bit- drawing cold sweat from all those who hear, except Kaede. For her, living in Sai's home town of Sapporo had been relieving, considering that she had asthma attacks in the past. Sai had changed a bit, but she was still the cold and tact ace student, AKA "The Ice Machine" of the country's top military school- simply called institute 2.

"How unlucky us..." another voice spoke, the Chinese- dressing Madoka Fujisaki. "It's Arisu's fault that we have not managed to even secure an admission" Madoka puffed as she stabbed her finger on the head of her younger sister Arisu, irritating her in the process. "Now we have to compete as the assisting second, like Kaede, and Ms. Shu- your mom"

The assisting second was another important role that a Deus can do. Basically the primary Deus' "teacher" or "tactician", the second guides his/her partner thru the thick of the battle- and also checks for any sign of trouble- medical or anything. This demanded the two's cooperation and if possible, must be as close to their partner in the relation ladder- up to the point of twins, to be exact.

9:15 AM. All the display screens- overhead in the hallways, panels in the lobby, TVs in the café and other areas and especially the main arena, began to power up, signaling that the layer system was beginning its boot up. Up in control room B (A was the layer control center- the matron's place) - the general control room; Icchan, Ogata, Chiharu, Aki, Yuko and Ringo were the ones on duty, manning such positions as observation, and data recording. In control room A, Ms. Fujimori was there with 2 other assistants. As chief layer attendant, she commanded one of the most high-tech and most advanced computers in the world today- the IANNE (Integrally Advanced / Advancing Neurological Network Exchange) supercomputer, a computer capable of calculations many times more than the majority of military supercomputers can manage- enough said for technicalities. All of that data was relayed to a visor and screens that were floating in front of her chair. Manipulating data was as simple as moving cards around.

Meanwhile, in the VIP area- also known as block A, Yayoi was sitting beside an important person: Mr. Junichiro Sakomori- CAL head of public relations.

"You have really outdone yourself this time..." Sakomori praised her work. "And finally, the road to the international tournament is open- a lot of hopefuls this year and they, and I quote: 'They wanted to battle Misaki Suzuhara...' I'm a bit surprised, that girl has been one of the things that made the layer into what we know today..." he carried on, praising Misaki.

"It's about to start..." Yayoi spoke as she looked at the time- 9:45 AM. The screens were now displaying the specs of the layer- a sign that the field was ready to be used as a battlefield. "But still she's not here... what could keep her from..."

Yayoi sighed as she saw who came in. It was her cousin, the CAL chief herself.

"Tomoyo Daidouji... fancy seeing you at the last minute." Yayoi puffed as Tomoyo sat beside her. "It's not like you to be at such a time- I would rather see you an hour earlier than now... but I'm glad that you came, big sister..."

"Likewise- too many office calls came that I ordered all the phone lines to be cut. And I could not choose what camera to bring..."

Yayoi blinked at that. She knows her older cousin's habit of taking things on camera but- this was a bit too much, she saw her assistant with a bag of who-knows-how-many-cameras-are-inside.

In block B, row 1, seat 10, Shinji was also readying himself for a video recording when Ohjiro came and sat by him.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Shinji suddenly asked the former layer prince- who was opening a laptop. "That after you handled a wizard, you are now handling a sage- the only thing that can counter him..." he further said, pointing to the angel perched on Ohji's shoulder, aptly named Sage. Sage was the same form as Wizard but this time, he wore no visor and his clothing was white- almost twins in certain aspects.

Ohjiro just worked on his laptop's settings, prepping it for recording as well- Brother's orders.

"Tamayo, Miharu!" Misaki called as she saw the two.

"I thought I was late..." Miharu panted.

"I got lost and I followed Miharu..." Tamayo added "if I can't watch in the stands, might as well be a second... but to who? Misakichi and Miharu have their moms, Sai here has Kaede and... I still need to find my seat... Good luck guys!"

Tamayo dashed off, with bag in hand and into the water closet.

"Good luck..." she silently thought "You might need it, against me."

Upon entering said room, she spotted Arisu, fixing her hair. Arisu had been curious about Lady T since she saw her fights- up in the stands. Tamayo entered a vacant seat shed and a minute later, her alter ego emerged. As she passed the younger Fujisaki...

"I'm a fan of yours..." Arisu spoke, stopping Tamayo cold "But I didn't know that you and that friend of Suzuhara's were one and the same..."

"What do you want then?" Tamayo asked, in her real voice, and then switched on her choker, changing it. "Are you going with me?"

"Sure... I'll be your second" Arisu then took Tamayo's hand and shook it "it's a done deal..."

Meanwhile, Misaki had spotted Miharu going to the water fountain. She wondered as Miharu took out her pill bottle, took out three pills and drank them with a lot of water- not liking them one bit.

"What's the matter?" Misaki asked as her friend turned around.

"Ah these..." Misaki spoke, pointing to her medicine bottle "it's for my health... better ready for the end than be caught unsuspected.

"You sounded so optimistic there..." Misaki commented "I envy your way of treating things"

"Actually, I just wanted to live each day like it was my last- to the fullest. Who knows, maybe I might not be here tomorrow, or even later or, after I... never mind! Let's go and do this!"

"Um!" Misaki cheered "It's a promise!"

The two locked their little fingers in promise- that they will finish the fight that they have started on Miharu's first day of classes.

"I guess I should think the same too, am I right, Hikaru?"

10:00 AM. The time had come for the tournament to begin. And as usual Asuka was there to begin the ceremonies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Deuses and Fans alike, welcome to the National Finals! Hi, I'm Asuka, and I'm your cute and sweet referee for this stage of the tournament!"

As Asuka spoke on, about what have happened, the screens displayed clips of all the preliminary fights.

"And to formally open the national finals, our special guest of honor, she CAL directress herself, Tomoyo Daidouji! Angel Entry!"

"That's my cue..." Tomoyo spoke as she began to throw her angel- aptly named after herself, into the now active field. As Tomoyo landed on the floor, the spectators saw a bright light from her hands and as she landed, the light formed into a staff- a symbol of her hidden power.

"Mike please..." Tomoyo called and a microphone was given to the angel. She then began her opening speech.

"'Will and skill makes a battle sacred'- that's what the basic rule means. All of you, I congratulate and honor you on making this far. All of you have high hopes and dreams of becoming the champion- inspired by one in particular, who I will not name, for you all know her."

Misaki blushed a bit as all in the room looked at her.

"It is not the weight or strength or speed or any of the things that you have endowed your angel with are the key factors in winning- for it is your skill in handling your angel, the will to fight and the bond you've made with them are the keys to your win. Be the ideal one... be your pure self... that will be your guide... I now formally open the Angelic Layer National Finals... do your best, hopefuls of heaven!"

The crowd cheered as the screens displayed the grid.(names displayed are the notables) Day 1 was for block A, the block which Misaki Suzuhara and Hatoko Kobayashi of Tokyo and Rachel Sato-Pfelhausen of Akita, were in. Day 2 was for block B, Where Miharu Rina Hoshikawa and Miyuki Kawada of Tokyo, Sai Junoichi of Hokkaido and Miharu's cousin and worst rival, Reimi Akizuki of Akita were in. Block C, which was to be held on Wednesday, contained Kotaro Kobayashi of Tokyo and Yukinari Sasaki of Akita. Block D contained Rika Seto of Chiba and Lady T of Tokyo. The first 4 days were easy to advance- just one battle, but it was also an easy elimination- one loss and it's over.

"Now for the first battle, in the west corner, along with her brother as the second, the hopeful from Tottori, Yumi Sagashiro and her angel, Kirina!"

Yumi sat on the upper chair while her brother occupied the lower one. As the upper one rose to it's operating height, Asuka called on the east corner.

"And in the East corner, along with the former champion Ms. Shu- or Shuuko Suzuhara- her mother in real life, our favorite little powerhouse champion, Misaki Suzuhara and her angel Hikaru!"

Cheers also went up along with some gasps from the Ms. Shu fans club- they were shocked that Ms. Shu had a daughter- and the child was the national champion at that- now they would have to rename the club into the "Suzuhara fans club". Yumi issued a challenge as mother and daughter sat on their respective chairs.

"Eh... how nice of the champion to fight us. I'll tell you this, even the fastest angels are no match for Kirina's accuracy, as long as I can see you, you have no place to hide!" Yumi mocked, stressing the extreme accuracy that her archer-type angel can have.

"I don't worry" Misaki began to counter the challenge "nor I don't fear, for Hikaru and me will pull through this!"

"That's Misaki..." Shuuko thought. "Don't let her intimidate you!"

"Let us now begin!" Asuka called "Angel Entry!"

The layer barrier shimmered a faint blue- a sign that the stage was now an angelic battlefield.

"Aim straight and true..." Yumi began, placing Kirina into the field "Go, Agent of the winds- Kirina! Angel Descend!"

Kirina settled on the floor. She sported a traditional Japanese archer's kimono- like Hinata's before. A bow was strung on her body, her quiver full of arrows.

"Hikaru, let's do this..." Misaki thought as she readied her angel. "Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, Hikaru! Angel, Descend!"

Now the stage was set.

"Assist ready!" Asuka called to the assisting seconds.

"Assist OK!" the seconds replied back, after wearing their special visors and activating their chair's special display.

"Deuses Ready..."

Misaki and Yumi inserted their cards and cases in their respected slots in their chairs. The angels look at each other with apprehension, as their data was being displayed on the overhead screens.

"Angelic..."

"And it begins..." Shinji thought.

"Fight!" Asuka finished her starting call.

Now the fight began. Kirina stood her ground as Hikaru charged. Kirina was calm, pulling and drawing an arrow on her bow, aiming it at Hikaru. She released, her arrow flying straight and true, but Hikaru dodged. But, Hikaru went too close and was grabbed by the archer, tossing her back to her starting place. The move surprised even Shuuko- who was used to see light speed moves. Then, the archer released a hail of arrows at Hikaru- with her barely dodging. Misaki had managed to get Hikaru up close but as she threw a flurry of fists, Kirina had managed to block them- using only one hand, for her bow was still being held in the other. Then the archer grabbed Hikaru's hand and twisted it as she flung Hikaru away, sending pain up Misaki right arm and removing 5 off Hikaru's life energy.

"Misaki listen..." Shuuko called to her daughter. "You must find a way to evade all those arrows and also a way to hit her without that left hand of hers getting involved."

"But how mom?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know yet... but try what your self-defense instructor has thought you. It might help..."

"Hmm..." Misaki thought as she sent her angel on evade "she's pushing me... push? I got it! Now I just have to find a door... Hikaru, rush attack!"

Hikaru was rushing not just to evade, but to get a connection on her foe. Hikaru had managed to grab the same left hand that had dealt the first damage. Kirina again twisted her foe's hand but, Hikaru had a plan- she flipped in the same direction that her foe had twisted, so by the time Yumi's move had finished, Misaki's turn had begun- twisting Kirina's hand in the process. Kirina had to let go. Hikaru flipped away to the other end of the layer, thinking of her next move.

"When someone pushes the door, open inward..." Shuuko thought as she monitored her child's status on her monitor. "A basic martial arts principle... thanks young Kobayashi."

"Are you alright, Yumi?" Yumi's brother asked, worrying what the champion had dealt unto her.

"I'm fine, and I won't lose..."

Then Kirina again unleashed a hail of arrows and this time, it was more concentrated, making it for the already pressured Hikaru to even dodge more. Then, bad timing for the archer- she had ran out of arrows, and Hikaru had gotten close, again. She threw her quiver and began countering with one hand, all of Hikaru's punches and kicks. She managed to get to a safe distance and call on the support system to bring in another quiver. The archer was calm as Hikaru charged. She picked up an arrow, placed and drew the bow to its full strength and took aim. The shot went true but again it was evaded. But Yumi did not mind, for she had plan and a technique.

"Now..."

Amazingly, the arrow reversed direction and was again bearing Hikaru. It was a hit, striking the angel's back at the shoulder, stumbling it and hurting her Deus.

"Hikaru!" Misaki spoke as she also felt the pain. Shuuko could not do a thing, for such a technique has never been seen before- only the E-Rules have made such techniques possible.

As Hikaru stood up and pulled the projectile out of her back, she saw her foe, with another arrow aimed at her. She had barely dodged the incoming shot when Kirina shot again, and again and again, arrows now homing on her from all directions. Hikaru could only dodge again and again as arrow after arrow took chase.

"Hikaru... help me..." Misaki silently cried "What should I do?"

"Don't cry Misaki..." the soft voice of Hikaru suddenly rang in her head "I'll help you..."

"But how? Her arrows can follow me anywhere"

"True. But do you remember what she had said to you earlier?"

"Yes, I do remember" Misaki thought for while and answered "But how to hide while still being seen... how?"

Hikaru thought for a while, and then she found it.

"Do you remember the black jumpsuit that Icchan made for me? It might help..."

"Um okay, I'll trust you on this one..." Misaki agreed, but her angel wanted otherwise.

"It's not ME or YOU, it's US... remember?"

"Sorry about that, my friend... shall we?" Misaki agreed again.

Hikaru pulled and flipped away from Kirina. And while in mid-air, that's when Shuuko, Yayoi, Junichiro, Tomoyo and Fujimori felt it- the same force that Misaki showed in some of her previous battles. Shuuko could not believe her eyes as she looked at her status screen- her child's brainwaves were in sync with her angel's communication frequency. Then Hikaru amazed the spectators as she landed- with the black jumpsuit in place. Yumi froze as Hikaru looked at her- with purple eyes. But Kirina recovered again, shooting arrows at Hikaru- which she dodged effortlessly. As the arrows double-backed, Hikaru did something that even Icchan would know, but not expecting that it was that soon- she vanished into thin air, the arrows missing her by who-knows-what-distance.

"Where did she go?" Yumi asked as her brother tried to find the cloaked angel, who was dashing towards Kirina at full speed.

Shuuko on the other hand could see Hikaru perfectly- as if she was not cloaked or whatever.

"Eh... nice tactic there..." Tamayo thought as she sat beside Arisu "I like it..."

"Misaki... hang on..." Miharu weakly cheered, for she also felt that same force.

Kotaro was silent, but worried sick.

Then it happens. Hikaru briefly reappeared just to deliver a knee to the archer's midsection. As she vanished, another person was thinking heavily while watching the battle- Andrei Antonov AKA Sujiro Kanzaki, the Guardian of Skill.

"All types of cloaking are not perfect- one thing prevents even the most 'perfect' from being truly perfect- the user itself. As long as the angel has mass, gravity will give its cloak away... if her foe sees the 'lens'. But in this fight, the winner has already been decided..."

Hikaru again closed in and decloaked in front of Kirina. Then, with one well-placed punch, she slammed her foe's right hand- breaking the bow in two. Now it was the archer's turn to evade. Now Hikaru was relentless, punch after punch and kick after kick came, with some blocked, some countered, some missed and some hits. Just when Yumi thought that the worst had already happened- she was wrong. Hikaru used a low kick to knock off the archer off her feet. Then...

"Rolling... Thunder... Kick!" Hikaru yelled as she executed her most powerful kick (thanks to Hatoko by the way), sending her flying up. As she completed her move with a few flips, Kirina slammed into the floor, hard. The kick and the impact drained whatever life energy she had left.

"Angel Fainted! The winner: Hikaru!"

Cheers roared as Hikaru walked towards her Deus, her eyes returning to their fiery red gaze.

"Misaki..." Miharu thought as Misaki's consciousness returned.

Later, with hospital capsule in hand (with Hikaru inside), Misaki was greeted.

"Wow... nice moves there"

"Ms. Suzuhara, can I have an autograph?"

"How did you do that? Can you tell us?"

Misaki just did whatever she could do- answer the questions; sign her name, and others. Then she spotted Yumi and her brother passing through the hall. Misaki wanted to follow her but she was stopped by Yumi's expression- that of one smiling.

"I'm glad that her angel was not hurt- that much." Misaki silently smiled.

"You had me worried sick there!" the sudden and worried voice of Kotaro came in.

"Kotaro... I'm sorry" Misaki apologized "I don't know what to say..."

"Come on..." Kotaro urged "let's have some snacks, shall we?"

"Um! Let's go!"

As soon as Misaki placed Hikaru's capsule in her bag, Kotaro took her hand and went out of the dome.

"Huh? But I thought we were having some snacks..."

"Yes, But... can I ask you a question?" Kotaro asked, a bit of red here and there "Can I ask you out?"

"Na!"


	23. Battle Phase 123: An Informal Date of So...

OT: I'm not particularly good with POVs >:E

Battle Phase 1-23: An Informal Date... Of Sorts

Miharu could not help but smile as she saw the two leave the dome for the day- Kotaro's battle will be on Wednesday while Misaki's battle, in the second rung of the ladder was still to be scheduled (Miharu's battle was on Monday).

"Finally it has started- I wish you luck on your life, Misaki..." Miharu whispered as she held her heart, minute pain striking now and then.

Back at Misaki's fold, Kotaro had dragged her at the fabled Russian café.

"Welcome to Treblinka..." the head waitress / proprietor, Yvonne spoke.

"Um..." Kotaro thought as he tried to choose from the very wide selection of cakes and pastries.

"Something for you and your lady?" the owner asked.

Kotaro nodded now red, with Misaki in same shade.

"Well then. I may suggest our double date special- chocolate mousse and creamy chocolate shake for you and your partner... total chocolate madness, really brings out the feelings between you two- I should say."

Kotaro just nodded as he led Misaki to a table, upstairs. Then, Yvonne's cell phone rang.

"Andersen here... Ah, it's you! I miss you too honey... I see, still busy at the dome huh? I know... it must be hard... yes, they are here... I know that you're going to say that... I was about to talk to you about it when you called... oh no, why me? Okay, I'll do it... eh? Are you serious? Okay, I still need to serve them... bye, see you dear... love you..."

"Love you honey..." Andrei closed the line as the next battle raged.

"I don't know how I did it, but I just did- like it was natural" Misaki explained. "As if..."

"Don't think about the battle..." Kotaro comforted his friend "Just relax and enjoy the day..."

"Thank you, Kotaro..." Misaki cheered a bit, smiling.

"Ah... it's just... you see... I'm..."

"Are you worried..." Misaki asked "about me?"

The boy looks straight at her eyes. He sees them sparkling with emotion, of passionate feelings. His heart beats loud. Misaki also sees his eyes and goes near his face... closer, and closer. Then...

"Thank you for waiting!" the voice of Yvonne cut in "Your desserts are ready..."

The two realized the closeness of their faces, and shy away- red in color. As they ate their desserts...

(Kotaro)

She's a strong one. Even when she's a bit on the short side, she's nice... even when she lost against Hatoko, she quickly recovered and even progressed.

She's as mysterious as her mother, even though she opens a lot. Kind, compassionate, caring... that's what sets her apart- wait! She's like the others but... I don't know what made her such a special person to me... it's just- I don't know, but I'm just very happy even when I'm beside her... she's sooo cute, especially when she smiles.

I'm still confused- her passion for the layer, her personal feelings- I don't know if she likes me, especially when she met my cousin... but... I guess I have to wait for a sign..."

(Misaki)

I don't know... but he's nice, caring and also passionate. He's always there when I'm down, helped me in my difficulties and... I don't know what to say, because my heart... it beats so fast when he's near...

His feelings, his thoughts- I don't know. Maybe, he likes Tamayo more than me... I just don't know, but...

I'm different from the shy and timid Misaki Suzuhara who first came here... My heart, it just beats wildly; trying to cry out, my hands are shaking; wanting to hold... I must act, or these feelings will crush me.

(Both)

Miharu was right- we must live today as our last, who knows, we might not have another chance...

The two had finished their cakes.

"Ah... Misaki..." the boy asked.

"What is it?"

"Can I... I mean... can you go out with me for a date?"

"Um... I do..." Misaki agreed, extending a hand.

The boy, without hesitation, took Misaki's hand and took her out of the café.

"Everything is on the house for an hour- starting 30 minutes ago" Yvonne spoke as the other waiters tried to stop them. Upon those words, the waiters stopped and resumed their duties.

Back in the dome, Miharu had already left, since she was in block B. outside, she was spotted by Yukinari- who was in block C.

"Miharu!" the boy called.

"Yuki!" the girl replied, waving back, and got close.

"Can I ask you out?" Yuki asked.

"Sure... where to?"

"The aquarium... is it okay for you?"

"Yes, why not..." Miharu replied to the boy's suggestion "I have never been to an aquarium before..."

As those two headed for the aquarium, the other two were already inside, looking at the variety of marine life. The Tomoeda Metropolitan Aquarium is famous for its world-class restaurant- the Café Aquatica, in which a 5 storey tall water column dominates the center area- the said structure full of marine life- in effect the world's tallest single aquarium and most massive one at that.

"Wow... I didn't know that squid could do such things" Misaki commented as she stared at the squid tanks, filled with wonderful species of squid. The squid in the tank Misaki was watching were communicating to each other.

"Wow... Sea otters! I've never seen one- even this close..." Misaki again spoke after dashing towards the sea otter enclosure.

"Same here..." Kotaro added and began to lightly tap the glass, sparking the otters' interest. "Come on... break some stones for us... come on..."

"Um... they break shells, not stones..." Misaki corrected, giggling to the sight of Kotaro persuading a sea otter.

"Come on... break shells or stones... just break something!" Kotaro continued to urge the sea mammals but finally gave up. "They don't want to break anything, I'm sorry there..."

"It's okay... but for a while there, you look a bit funny"

"Says who?"

The two laughed on as they headed for someplace. Miharu and Yukinari in the meantime were already at the café, with waiter on hand. At the point of the waiter's leave, Yuki spotted some familiar faces.

"Miharu, isn't that Ms. Suzuhara?" he pointed at the two.

"Yes it is... but we'll leave them be..." Miharu answered "at least you're enjoying this day..." she then thought and returned to looking at the water column beside their table.

"And they say that the central attraction of this place is this very restaurant..." Kotaro explained, reading from a brochure. "And they say that the food here is... hey!"

"Kotaro, over here!" Misaki called and waved from a table which was coincidentally, behind Miharu's.

"Did I just hear Misaki behind me?" Miharu thought as she heard her friend. Kotaro took no notice of the other table as he sat. Yukinari on the other hand, spotted the boy (Kotaro did not know Yukinari). He then pointed the two, to a nodding Miharu.

As soon as the waiter came bringing their meal, Miharu made a gesture and the waiter listened to whatever she had to whisper. Then, he came to the table where Misaki and Kotaro are.

"The fine lady at the table behind you treats you- so order all you can..." he said to Misaki. Misaki wondered and looked at the blue-haired girl. The girl gave a "V" sign- giving her identity away.

"Fancy meeting you here..." Miharu then spoke, turning around to see her friend.

"Na!" Misaki screamed a bit, red as a strawberry "Wha- wha- what are you guys doing here!"

"Same reason you guys are here..." Miharu replied.

As the two pairs talked over lunch, back in the dome, the hopeful from Osaka had just beaten her foe.

"Angel Fainted! And the winner: Mizuki!"

Mizuki's Deus had stepped out of her chair and was greeted by one of her friends, her second tagging behind.

"That wasn't so bad there, Naru..."

"It's not enough... Saemi. I still need to beat the changed one..." Naru puffed as she left the dome towards the hotel where the Osaka hopefuls and allies were staying.

"Misaki Suzuhara... I did not know that you have changed that much- from the shy, silent girl that appears weak in my eyes, to a confident strong champion... you are still weak to me, and I'll make sure that you stay weak..."

In the next battle, it was Rachel, the hopeful from Akita who won her match with Donatra. Her foe (and the crowd, consequentially) could not explain how such a physical type (in the past) could do such high energy attacks (which are usually for non-physical types) - Donatra had finished her foe with a high-energy beam of light.

"Easy as pie..." Rachel giggled as she went towards her grandfather's seat in the stands. "Actually, as easy as shooting water..."

In the seventh battle of the day, it was Hatoko's turn to climb up a step. Using Suzuka's speed attacks, she had outmaneuvered her foe and pushed her out of the field.

4:00 PM, Miharu and Yuki had left hours earlier. Kobayashi was taking his date home.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kotaro asked "even when they showed up?"

"Um..." Misaki nodded.

"Well..." he again spoke embarrassed "let's do it again sometime..."

They were in front of the Suzuhara residence.

"Um..." Misaki nodded some more.

"Well then, see you tomorrow..."

As the boy began to walk away...

"Wait!" Misaki yelled.

Misaki ran and did the one thing Kotaro wanted to happen, but did not expect to be that soon- she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks... for everything..." Misaki spoke as she ran inside, with a smile on her face. It attracted attention to her recently arrived parents.

"What's with her?" Shinji asked upon seeing his child and hearing her hum a happy tune.

"I guess so..." Kotaro thought as he held his cheek, walking home, humming a tune. Unknowingly, he passed Tamayo. Tamayo took notice of her friend's sudden "aloofness" and decided to do something.

Later, Misaki was on an errand from the mini-mart that has recently opened a few houses from their place when suddenly, T came out of a corner.

"Hey... it seems that you have yourself a boyfriend..." T suddenly spoke, matching Misaki's speed.

"He's not my... so what? It's not your life anyway..." Misaki puffed.

"I know... but, you should concentrate on the championships- because one day..." T spoke, nearing her shades to Misaki's face. "You and I are going to battle... and I don't want anything distracting you..." she completed her sentence and winked as she walked off.

"She looks someone familiar... it can't be- just a coincidence..." Misaki thought as she continued.

The next day was a rest period- and I do mean rest, for those who battled the previous day were resting and those who were battling for the next were preparing themselves.

And then, Day 2 of the nationals had arrived- Monday. In the early hours...

"What have you done!" The irritated voice of Icchan broke through the dome's silence.

"Ah... you see... it's because..." the stammering voice of Ohjiro came in. He had accidentally scrambled the ladder for the next 3 days of the tournament.

"Luckily the data contained in the ladder files are intact but, I have a special punishment for you..."

Later...

"We have no choice- the second day will stay as it is..." Icchan puffed to Yayoi.

"Don't worry; it might lighten things up a bit..."

"I hope so..." Icchan hoped "Ogata! Is he finished with that?" he then asked his assistant.

"Not yet sir..." Ogata replied as he was looking at Ohjiro's progress.

"Why me!" Ohjiro's mind screamed loud as he tried to eat udon noodles- without any sound.


	24. Battle Phase 124: Miharu’s Aerial Ace

Battle Phase 1-24: Miharu's Aerial Ace

"Miharu!" Misaki called as the young Hoshikawa went towards the waiting room.

"I'm ready, willing and able!" Miharu cheered. "Wish me luck... and lots of it..."

"We will... good luck!" Misaki cheered as Miharu went to her designated waiting room, waving back.

"Misaki!" another voice came in- Kotaro.

"Kotaro..." Misaki spoke as he came near, a bit of red on her cheeks.

"How are you? Feeling okay?"

"Um! I feel okay but, T (ref: T-san) showed up yesterday. She said something about preparing against her..."

"Ah... she appeared to me too, but she punched me instead..."

"Eh sounds like..."

"Hi guys!" the cheerful voice of Tamayo came in, still wearing her shades and deactivated choker. "You two seem a bit close there..."

The two noted their closeness and shied from each other.

"You two don't have to be shy about it... it happens naturally when a girl and a boy meet- how envious."

The two just laughed. Then, a panting Ryou came.

"What's the matter with you, Ryou?" Kotaro asked. Ryou had caught his breath.

"We have a problem! Is Miss Ringo here?"

At that time, Backstage Ringo was near them. Upon hearing her name, she came close.

"What's the matter?" Misaki then asked. "Why Ringo?"

"It's because..."

Ryou could not utter another word as Ringo herself silenced him.

"I don't want my name to be spoken here..." Ringo protested. "Please address me as Miss Rina" she then released her hand from Ryou's mouth.

"Miss Rin- Rina... I've fought someone who's claiming to be your sister..."

"I know... she could be obnoxious sometimes..." Ringo puffed.

"Eh! I did not know that you have a sister..." Tamayo commented.

"There are many things about me that even the most loyal fans don't know. It's better that I don't expose my little sister... well, got to go- you know that Mrs. Hoshikawa does not want anyone coming late."

As Ringo went away...

"As I was saying..." Tamayo returned the conversation. The two just shied away from each other and laughed a bit. Later in the stands, with Tamayo between Misaki and Kotaro...

"This is awkward..."

"Thank you for waiting!" Asuka began to announce the start of the third battle of the day. "Now for our third battle... in the west corner, with his angel Kaze, from Tokushima, Rukeiji Kawazashiro!"

Rukeiji entered the arena with his second. He was a part time pilot and his angel manifested it. Kaze wore a white trench coat with a long white scarf. On his back was a compact jetpack, ideal for flying and increasing maneuverability. And on his head were aviator goggles.

"And in the east corner, with her angel Hinata... from Tokyo, Miharu Rina Hoshikawa!"

The fans not only from Tokyo but also from Akita cheered their favorite- Miharu, in her prefecture, was the role model- the Deus to be (and to beat). Her second was none other than Shuri Seta.

"Ready?" Shuri asked as they seated on their chairs and wore their visors. Miharu nodded.

"And now... our field will be..." Asuka cut in. Then the layer changed, into a pillar of sky, with floating platforms spaced around, up and down. "The sky pillar! The floor and platforms are stable ground but... if you fall and hit something, there is an equivalent damage, so don't fall from high places... enough said! Angel Entry!"

"Flow and fight like the wind! Go, Kaze!" Rukeiji or Kei as he was being called by close friends and relatives, releasing his angel. He landed in front of the nearest (-and lowest) platform.

"Hinata... be my strength, be the light that guides me to victory... spread your wings and touch the sky!" Miharu called as she released Hinata. She landed at the farthest end of the field.

Asuka approved the field access- to both Deus and second.

"Angelic Fight!"

Kaze quickly began to scale the pillar, with Hinata on his heels. Both were adept in using their boosters, making the jump from platform to platform easy. Midway up the field, Kaze struck.

"Nice evasion, little girl" Kei spoke as Hinata dodged his kick. "But looking at you, your battle dress is not suited for quick..."

Kaze threw a punch. A miss.

"Fast..."

A kick this time. Another miss.

"And rapid reaction time..."

Another punch. Another miss.

"Needed in the sky!"

Another kick. This time, it was square, skidding Hinata to the edge of the platform.

"Be careful... even by human standards, that is high!" Shuri warned.

"I know, big sis..."

By this time, Hinata was on a lower platform, knives drawn and ready. She again boosted to Kaze's platform and used her weapons.

"Nice moves... you seem to be experienced..." Kaze said as he used his coat's reinforced sleeves to block her attack.

Then at one point, Hinata's right knife got stuck in his sleeve. It was forced away but caught in time. Hinata then turned around- Kaze missing the left but got his coat cut by the right. Kei had enough.

"You're good... now let's see how you'll keep up in my element!"

Kaze was now pumped up, using his booster to get an advantage. He swept around Hinata, throwing punches and kicks over and over. They both dashed around the platforms, like a couple of fighting ninjas. Then Kaze deployed his pistol, shooting over and over until...

"Oh no!" Miharu thought as Hinata stopped at the edge of one platform- too far even for her thrusters.

Then, her foe pushed her off, but she managed to hang on the edge of another. Then she saw him coming at full speed, so she swung on to the platform to evade.

"Got you!"

As Hinata turned around, that was when Kaze attacked. He pushed her off the edge, this time with no place to hang from- from the very top.

"Must not hit the ground..." Miharu thought as Hinata fell, with Kaze looking on. "Got to fly!"

At that point, the support system kicked in, delivering Hinata's Aile silhouette. The thrusters quickly kicked in, the impulse slowing her down and landing her safely on the ground.

"That can't be!" Kei alarmed. "Additional armors?"

"Don't worry pal..." his second reassured "one look at that, and you can tell that armor of hers will just slow her down..."

"Okay..." Kei agreed, and then turned his attention to his foe. "Let's see if your new pack will aid you in- what the!"

"What the" was right, for as he said those words and charged at her, Hinata suddenly flew upward and slammed her shield directly at Kaze.

"For the last few minutes you have been taunting me..." a now serious Rina spoke- as Kei reeled from the impact. "And now, let's see if you can dance so gracefully..."

At that point in time, Miharu gave chase. At some times, Kaze would try and attack but her silhouette gave her the speed and all the related advantages. As soon as Kaze tried to retreat, Hinata took out her beam rifle (also interchangeable with the Valkyrie pack) and sniped her foe from behind the floating platforms. Then, Kei made a fatal mistake- just for a millisecond, he looked the other way. By the time he looked back, Hinata was already behind him, saber at ready. He narrowly evaded but was kicked away, knocking his jetpack off him. Miharu's chance had come.

"Hinata... Piercing..."

Hinata took her position above the falling angel.

"Thunder..."

She began to do a spin kick move- using her thrusters to increase her spin rate.

"KICK!"

She used her other foot (the one in the center of the spinning mass) to kick Kaze in the midsection, slamming him into the floor with a force equivalent to 6G, or six times the gravity of earth. Kei went numb upon receiving the impact. Hinata then slowed down her spin and descent and landed in front of her foe. She then pointed her rifle, ready to fire.

"Note this, Hinata can fight anywhere so don't mock me..." Miharu threatened "and these are enhancements, not hindrances..."

Kaze could not withstand the impact, so he fainted. Hinata holstered her weapon and withdrew her silhouette.

"Angel Fainted! And the winner: Hinata!" Asuka called "Unbelievable! Once again her fans from Akita have witnessed Hinata's special kick- the piercing thunder!"

The other fans (from Tokyo) were dazzled by Hinata's kick, for they have not seen such a technique- which was akin to Suzuka's rolling thunder.

"Yup, that's Hinata..." Rachel, in the stands beside Tamayo commented "All of us from Akita know how powerful that kick is... but it's still not Hinata's most powerful physical attack- that is reserved for the Akatsuki..."

"Akatsuki?" Tamayo wondered. "What kind of an attack is that?"

"I myself don't know- even though she used it only once. I think that when that move is used with a sword it is called... um... what was that again?"

"The Heart Sword (Shin ken)..." Yukinari answered "the move that changes its victim forever. A move that stops the heart of a human opponent- temporarily. It's supposed to be their family's secret and most powerful attack."

Yukinari could remember the five moves Hinata used to defeat Himiko in the exhibition match 4 years ago- a low lick, the spinning hurricane kick, the piercing thunder kick, an uppercut and finally, the Akatsuki... which sent Himiko flying out of the layer and into Akira Takeda's lap- a powerful punch, considering that Hinata was in front of her, coincidentally unconscious Deus (sounds like a familiar event) when she used the move.

"Eh... I did not know that she was powerful..."

Later in the lobby...

"That was nice move..." Tamayo cheered.

"I have no choice... and they deserve it..." Miharu spoke as she walked away, head bowed. Misaki followed suit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... but I feel guilty of what I did... it seems that I became cold..."

"Its okay, as long as came from your heart..."

Miharu thought for a while, and then smiled a bit.

"I guess so... I guess I must find them and apologize..."

As Miharu went to find her former foe, Kotaro caught up with Misaki.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

"Maybe..." Misaki sighed. Then Kotaro placed a hand on her shoulder.

Fruitless from her search, Miharu decided to have a snack at the café. As she was eating, Kei's second sat beside her.

"On behalf of my partner, I give you our sincerest apologies..."

"Same here... forgive me if I not only hurt his angel, but him as well..." Miharu spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"As they say in the industry: 'it is not the vehicle that counts... the one who pilots it is what really counts- even ugly planes can fly so gracefully'- I did not mean to say that your angel was not that good looking but... you are an ace in the sky, beautiful one..."

Miharu's smile went wider as her guest left.

"I guess so. Let's see if we can do another reversal... am I right, Hinata?"

Then, she was approached by none other than Reimi Akizuki- her cousin and long time standing rival. She sat beside her and began to converse in the normal I'm-your-cousin-and-not-your-rival routine.

"Still remember our pact, Rina?"

"Um... that... after we fight, one of us will recognize the other's prowess..."

"Right... and if we keep on winning, we'll end up fighting each other... so..." Reimi then extended a hand "we'll make this a friendly type of rivalry- for I no longer wish harm on someone like you, especially after I found out what your sickness was... promise me that you'll be your best in our match..."

"Yes, I promise... and from now on, friendly rivalry is the name of the game..." Miharu shook it in return.

Later, Reimi and her angel Kyla had struck fast against her opponent- almost taking Suzuka's record, only lagging by 2.5 seconds. In another match, US-born Miyuki Kawada had thrilled her audience with her angel's sword techniques- lunges, hacks, cyclone cutting and slashes, all trademarks of a dark knight. In the 17th match of the day, Shirahime had stopped her foe cold, thanks to Sai's handling.

6:00 PM, it was late and the ones who had stepped up the ladder were in their homes, particularly one young Hoshikawa- Miharu.


	25. Battle Phase 125: Family Time

Battle Phase 1-25: Family Time

"Mom, what are you cooking there?" Miharu asked her mom as she was preparing dinner.

"Your favorite, beef curry..."

"Can I cook it?"

"Why of course, dear..." Yayoi agreed, taking off her apron and placing it on her child "I know how much you like cooking beef curry- and it tastes better if you cook..."

"Mom!"

Yayoi sat on the couch, leaving Miharu to cook.

"Ai, can you give me something cold to drink?" Yayoi called for Ai. "Ai? Are you there, Ai?"

Then suddenly, a cold can touches Yayoi's cheek.

"That's cold!" she then turned around.

"I'm home..." a comforting voice greeted her- it was her husband.

"Kajiro... thanks" Yayoi received her can of cold beer and kissed her husband.

"Father!" Miharu called from the kitchen. "I'm cooking curry..."

"Ah... curry, I never had that in a long time..." Kajiro spoke as he sat beside his wife, opening his can.

"I heard that the nationals are on, so I went here- and you might be tied down with work as well. Might as well be our child's second while I'm still at it..."

"Yeah..." Yayoi sighed, taking a sip "the last time I had a quiet drink was when I took a break in investigating a case..."

"The mission with the old Major? Ah, I remember- that was the first time that we had a long talk after we parted ways after high school..."

The two talked on as Miharu continued to cook. At the Suzuhara residence, Shinji was the one cooking- aided by his wife.

"I still can't believe that you can cook... back in Wakayama, you can't even do a basic house chore"

"Being at sea" Shinji spoke, then whispered in his wife's ear "or being in the research lab" then returned to normal speaking "demands total dedication... so seat back, relax and let me do the cooking..."

"Your father can be so pushy at some times..." Shuuko puffed as she sat beside Misaki- who was watching TV.

"You mean like you?" Misaki then asked.

"What do you mean by that?" her mom asked and looked straight into her daughter's eyes.

Meanwhile at the Kobayashi residence, dinner was already in progress. It was a special sushi dinner, made by the best chefs in the family- in celebration of their two children's achievements. It was a formal dinner with all attendants in formal traditional clothing.

"I have wondered... so I could justify this celebration, what made you return to the layer?" Kotaro's aunt Shino wondered.

"It's because..."

"It's because of someone..." Hatoko cut in- which was quite unusual for her.

"Hatoko!"

"Ah... that's a good reason" Kotaro's father reasoned.

"I'm done..." Hatoko spoke as she placed her chopsticks on her plate. She then stood up and went out of the room, the others following suit and servers taking the plates away, leaving father and son behind.

"I'm happy at your reason, my son... be happy and enjoy your life..." his father then spoke, also leaving the room.

At the Kisaki Residence, Tamayo, her cousin Shinobu and their hired help were left alone in the house.

"Eh... I did not know that the two of them were... are... you know" Shinobu spoke.

"I know that those two would end up that way..." Tamayo answered.

"But, when will your masquerading end, Tamayo... or should I address, Ms. T?" Shinobu then said, giving her cousin her shades. Tamayo wore them and then in the same cold aura that personified T, she spoke.

"I'll keep this up until I personally could not keep it any longer- and also about me and my dear cousin, I have to tell it to them as well, so they could clear their minds."

"Well, it's settled..." Shinobu replied as she stood up, preparing to leave. "I have to return to the house, or uncle will be furious. You should have been at the dinner like your parents, the sushi was delicious. Or... you don't want to bother him?"

"Oh I would like to bother him- tease him... but I'll just wait for my chance..."

Back at the Hoshikawa residence, they were midway through dessert when Kajiro brought up a personal subject for Miharu.

"I heard that Yukinari was here in Tokyo..."

"So what about it?" Miharu puffed in a cold tone.

"Eh... since when did my daughter did not care for her supposed fiancée-to-be? We know what was happening between you two- all those countless dates and so..."

"Hey! Stop it! I'm embarrassed here!" a now red Miharu screamed "And so what! He's a nice guy and..."

"I know..." Kajiro spoke, and then stood up to take another serving of the chocolate mousse he had made himself.

"Take your time dear..." Yayoi assured "you're not the number one of our family so don't be rushed, because you don't have to continue the family name like your other cousins do... and you're not like your uncles and aunts either..."

Kajiro returned and whispered something to Yayoi's ear. His wife nodded and then turned to their child.

"I'm sorry dear but, it seems that you'll have to spend the night and tomorrow at Misaki's. Your father and I have to go home to settle a few things with the elders- especially the matter with your aunt Hinata's will- it's for your good as well..."

"I know the deal with the will mom... I hope that It turns out okay, so I..." Miharu acknowledged, with a bit of sadness.

Yayoi and Kajiro embrace Miharu.

"I know dear..." Kajiro spoke.

"You will not die on us..." Yayoi added. "Even in death, your aunt will help you to stay alive... so live strong until then..."

"Um! I'll be strong, not just for you, father and auntie, but for all of my friends... I cannot die on them now..."

In the Suzuhara residence, they were finished with dessert and were settling in- with Misaki in her room and her parents watching TV. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it dear..." Shinji spoke and stood up. Misaki was already coming down from upstairs when he reached the door. He opened it and saw the Hoshikawas and Ai.

"Honey, it's Yayoi!" Shinji called. "Come in... come in..."

"No need for that Shinji... we came here just to leave Miharu for the night and the next day- the elders called."

"Miharu!" Misaki cheered as she came into view from behind her father.

"Well then, just pick her up..." Shinji replied as he received Miharu.

As the two Deuses went upstairs and the Hoshikawa couple went on their way. Shinji went back to watching TV with his wife Shuuko.

"Well it seems that the two are relating to each other well..."

Back at the Kisaki residence, Tamayo was getting ready for bed. She was looking at Rushina, who was placed in the scanner. She noted something and then began to speak.

"Rushina, I know that you are no ordinary angel... am I right?"

Amazingly, Rushina opened her golden eyes and settled on the scanner's lower plate.

"How did you know?" she asked. "And do you know who the others are?"

"Let's say that the 'final resolution' gave me an idea of who you are... as for the others, I would just have to flush them out..."

"And do you also know what my special abilities are?" Rushina then asked, not to be outdone to by her Deus.

"I know..." Tamayo answered "'you and me are one and the same; in mind, body, spirit and heart...' that's what you- we can do, together..."

"Agreed... so, are you ready?"

"Of course... I can't wait to do it- again."

The next day was mediocre, just for rest and preparation- especially to one particular Kobayashi- Kotaro.

"I got to win..."


	26. Battle Phase 126: Surviving the House of...

Battle Phase 1-26: Surviving the House of Flying Daggers

Day 3 of the nationals. Earlier, it was announced that the next days of competition will be continuous, to benefit the vacation period. Already in the first battle, Yukinari Sasaki had again used Aizen Teppa's air cannon to blast his opponent out of the layer, to the cheers of a delighted Miharu (and the other Akita hopefuls as well). In the waiting room, Kotaro was waiting for his turn, with a worried Misaki beside.

"Don't worry" Kotaro reassured "Wizard can block any attacks with his two shields (ref: Magic Guard and Soul Barrier)."

"It's not that it's just... it's because..."

"Don't worry; I can take any beating the layer can dish out..."

"Like this?" Tamayo suddenly cut in, pulling Kotaro's cheek.

"Aww! That hurts!"

As the two argued on the pinch, Misaki giggled a bit, spirits lightened.

"Come on Tamayo, let go to our seats..." Misaki urged "Good luck!"

"And now, for our fifth match..." Asuka announced "In the east corner, in his return to the layer, introducing the prince of evasion, Kotaro Kobayashi and his angel, Wizard!"

Cheers came from every point, especially from the ladies- who now knew "where Ohjiro's (the "original layer prince") skills came from"- That made Misaki a bit angry.

"Don't worry Misakichi" Tamayo assured "not one of them will take him away from you..."

"What do you mean by that!" Misaki replied, cheeks red "He's not my boyfriend..."

"We'll see about that..." Tamayo thought, then turned to speaking "okay, okay... do it your way... he's just my friend anyway... or should I say... hehehehehhe" then thought as Misaki pouted.

Miharu just giggled as she saw the two argue a bit.

"And from the west corner, his opponent; the self-proclaimed layer dagger master, Jue Rizo and his angel Xiao Fu!"

Cheers also came. Then the two and their seconds settled into their seats as the layer field changed into a forest of bamboo pillars- it was the inside of a bamboo palace. Asuka now called the angels forth.

"Discipline! Strength! Strategy! Go, Xiao Fu!" Jue called.

Fu entered the layer. He was a bit of a speed type- his green cloak and bamboo hat giving him the image of a Chinese assassin. A broadsword hung from his back, along with some daggers in front.

"Wizard... I'm counting on your skills..." Kotaro thought for a while then, "You are the world's best spell caster- go forth, Wizard!"

Wizard entered the layer as usual. Kotaro looked apprehensive as Asuka cleared their seconds as well.

"I know how he fights" Jue thought "as soon as he defends himself; it's all over for him... I show him that no one survives the house of flying daggers"

"He looks dangerous" Kotaro thought as well "but if he attacks from two distances at the same time, I may be done for... got to think"

"Seems strange, but Yayoi is not here..." Icchan thought as he began his duties "what could have happened?" he then turned to his young brother "Ohjiro! Can you call Yayoi and ask what is holding her up?"

Ohjiro began to dial a number on his cell phone when Icchan slapped him with a paper fan.

"Did you read the sign!" Icchan asked as he pointed on the "Cell phone use is PROHIBITED HERE" sign. "Go outside or the call shed over there..."

"Angelic Fight!"

It was on, for Fu began to charge wildly, throwing an assortment of punches at Wizard. Then, after a few moments, Fu began to fight normally- kung fu style, with Wizard blocking appropriately. It was an even match, until Wizard knocked him off-balance.

"Nice move... but let's see if you stand up to cold steel..." Fu called, pulling his large Chinese broadsword up.

He then charged, the blade bearing at Wizard but still being blocked. But even the flat sides of the sword still dished up some damage and he still avoided the sharp edge. But then, there's a first time for everything- Fu had managed to bear the edge at Wizard's face but it was blocked, by his hand- along the thin edge (think matrix). Kotaro felt pain but it was not the force that was supposed to be. The reason, blue energy ribbons surrounded the angel- it was the "Soul Barrier" in action. Quickly, Wizard grabbed the sword with both hands and twisted it away from Fu, driving it into a pillar.

"Nice technique... but I was expecting that..." Jue replied as Fu dashed away- drawing a dagger. "Let's see if you could take another..."

Fu threw his dagger and amazingly it maneuvered thru all those pillars, point bearing again at his foe. But a few centimeters from touching Kotaro's angel, it suddenly ricocheted off the air as if...

"The Magic Guard..." Jue thought "just as I thought"

The light blue shimmer in the air around the angel confirmed his suspicion- the trademark barrier was on, giving excellent defense but disabling his movement for that turn. The soul barrier on the other hand, provided mobility at the expense of a good defense. (Magic Guard Perfect defense w/o movement- suited against long-ranged and single melee attacks: Soul Barrier movement w/ reduced damage- suited against multiple melee attacks.)

"I can block any attack..." Kotaro thought to himself. "But I still have to attack... got to move"

At this point, Wizard made his turn, with fists charged for high impact attacks. And yet again, it was even but this time, the line between imbalances was thin.

"Nice move..." Fu called as he retreated in the forest of bamboo pillars. "But it's the last move you'll ever make!"

At that point, Fu flung his arms to throw lots- and I do mean a lot of daggers, all of them by some technique, moved to avoid the pillars and attack Wizard. He could not move as his guard shielded him. But then, Fu went close.

"Oh no!" Wizard alarmed as the switched off his guard and moved. But the daggers kept on coming, slashing him.

"Kotaro!" Misaki screamed as she saw him reel from the attack.

"I've got you all figured out" Jue called "you cannot move with your magic guard on. And your barrier can only provide you with so much protection... I now welcome you to my house- the house of flying daggers! Now prepare to taste the rain of cold steel!"

"Amazing! This is the first time that I ever saw the 'House of flying daggers'! I heard that it's Xiao Fu's greatest technique!" Asuka commented, amazed.

Then, Fu struck, releasing a multitude of daggers at Kotaro's angel. Wizard could not move as his guard shielded him from all those projectiles. Then at one certain point, Jue had managed to recover his angel's sword, again bearing at Kotaro. As soon as he switched off his guard to evade his foe's strike, that's when those daggers come bearing down on him.

"Hold on Kotaro..." Hatoko prayed as the worried Misaki looked on, ready to faint.

"I know that a couple of daggers will not stop you..." Tamayo thought- her consciousness suddenly changing "you are not that easily defeated... it's time to show your true skills as a Deus, with... your... unique... angel..."

"Got to think..." the Deus in question thought as he tried to evade and block each and every attack. "But what to do? What should I do?"

A few second passed with no letup on Fu's part. Then, a voice...

"Hey! Have you forgotten how a shield- let alone a barrier works?" it called thru Kotaro's mind. "Do you even remember how you have defeated that opponent a few years back? How pathetic, I thought that returning to you would be better but..."

"Who are you?" Kotaro asked, in his thoughts.

"Who do you think am I?" the voice replied "before I faint here, think of what you shall do... take the risk, because I'll be behind you at every step..."

"Wizard?" Kotaro wondered again "And what do you mean by that?"

At that point, as Wizard jumped to evade another set of flying daggers, the same people that felt the "force" and some other people (Tamayo and Hatoko in particular) have again felt it. Kotaro's second- his cousin was taken aback at his partner's mental condition- total synchronicity. Fujimori noted it as well.

"Oh dear, not another event... as if..." she thought as she processed the incoming data- by moving it, literally with her hands. "The angels that Yayoi told about are here in the tournament..."

By this time Wizard landed, with daggers inbound. Then, he raised his right hand- again activating his guard. As the daggers came towards the barrier, Fu also took charge- and time began to slow down. In one fling of the hand, Wizard sent some daggers away, each one striking a pillar. The as Fu came with his sword, his hands began to shine blue and blocked the blade with his left as more daggers came. Then with the same right hand, he "pushed" the air- and blocked the rest of the incoming daggers.

"Like this..." Wizard spoke.

"Amazing! Wizard has managed not only to block Fu, but also his daggers as well!"

Then, Wizard wrenched Fu's sword away from him, sending it flying towards the outside. He then sent his foe with a kick. Then with both hands he managed not only to send the blocked daggers- which were still in mid-air, but also those that were stuck fast at the pillars, towards Fu, with a blue shimmer on their handles. Finally, the ending lock was set- Fu surrounded by his own daggers on all sides- except the bottom, where he stood.

"Oh my... I give up..." the only words Jue can utter as his angel could not do a thing. "I GIVE UP!"

"Angel Surrendered! And the winner: Wizard!"

Cheers called as Kotaro's state- and mental condition returned to normal. In the stands, Misaki could not help but... faint.

"Misaki!" Kotaro called as he raced towards their seats.

"She's okay- your battle stressed her out..." Miharu, who was silently observing spoke as she held Misaki.

"I'm okay..." Misaki weakly spoke as she came to. "That was a great fight..."

"Ah... I'm sorry if I worried you so... I promise that I'll never do it to you again..." the boy spoke- looking at Misaki's eyes.

"Ahem!" Tamayo suddenly butted in, breaking whatever atmosphere the air had. "Time for a well deserved rest- we know anyone who will be competing in Block D so... you get the idea..."

"Of course... I need to rest- it has been a hectic day..." Misaki agreed.

"Okay then... I'll take you home" Kotaro added otherwise.

"Hey! You two are getting quite too close there, am I right, Miharu?" Tamayo asked, with Miharu in a pose that says "leave me out of this".

"I don't know... I don't usually mess with other people's... should I say... love life?"

"Tamayo! Miharu!"

After all the fuss on getting Misaki home, the next day was just right for Tamayo, AKA Lady T- no distractions of any form. As the others rested, she defeated her opponent in record time- taking Suzuka's by 5 seconds. By the same margin Rika Seto had finished hers in the same time.

"Eh... finally, it has begun... my step towards my destined battle- with Misakichi... I can't wait!"


	27. Battle Phase 127: The Promised Fight

Battle Phase 1-27: The Promised Fight

The next days were easy winnings for our notables. Misaki had beaten a hopeful from Misaki's home prefecture- Wakayama, using her batons to great effect, and learning a new move in the process- the Rising Thunder Punch. Hatoko had again used her Rolling Thunder Kick to incapacitate her foe- another ninja descendant. Miharu had again used her sword silhouette and some cyclone cutting tech from Miyuki (she asked for permission and Miyuki agreed. And she even tried to rent her angel's swords to Miharu) to step up another rung in the ladder. And the same Miyuki Kawada that allowed Miharu the technique usage also and again stunned her audience and her foe as she made short work with her sword-wielding angel, Akari. Sai and Reimi had equal success in beating their foes- using well placed and cold attacks to defeat their respective contenders. In the other blocks, Yukinari, Rachel and Kotaro were met with little resistance. On the other hand, Rika was forced to utilize her angel's long-range weapons against a well defended enemy. But ultimately, she succeeded in using her short blade to slash her foe out of the layer. And T was forced to do another impossible shot- this time bouncing it off the field's terrain until they have found their marks. The Osaka hopeful, Naru had used her angel's water techniques to splash some sense into her opponent's Deus, surrendering in the process.

"Here you go Misaki, as a present" Icchan gave something to Misaki after her last battle. It was some added accessories- particularly a jetpack that was loosely based on Kaze and Miharu's packs and a sword.

"I already have Hikaru's batons, so why a sword?"

"That's for safety. There are times that even your batons are inappropriate. Who knows, you might even face me in battle..." the 20-year-old Miyuki suddenly disturbed their talk. "Just a word of caution..."

"What's with her?" Icchan thought as she walked away. "But those are words of wisdom..."

"Thank you anyway- I'll just try not to use them often... and by the way, thank you for all that you have done all this time..."

"Don't mind it..." the doctor suddenly became embarrassed "It's not me, but it's you and your angel who are keeping this up- I'm just a servant to the 'doctrine' of the layer: 'will and skill makes a battle sacred, the mind, heart and soul makes the angel glorified. Be true to yourself and your angel and it will be the key to your win...' well anyways, I'll be watching..."

As Ichiro left, her father came in.

"Misakichi! That was a nice fight..."

"Father..."

"Since your mom will be watching you from the stands, I'll be your second from now on..."

"Really! Are you sure?"

Shinji nodded and Misaki cheered. But then, the display screens now flashed the next battle- Misaki Suzuhara VS...

"Hatoko Kobayashi" Shinji spoke as he saw the young child approaching.

"Hatoko!"

"Misaki... I'm glad that you are my opponent for today. Now we can fulfill our promise."

"Yes, I remember that promise. Let's reaffirm it again..." Misaki answered extending her light little finger.

The two nodded as they lock their fingers in a promise lock. Then, Hatoko's second and cousin, Shinobu came.

"It's almost time..."

"Wish you luck!" Hatoko waved as she went away to her waiting area. Misaki and her father conformed as well.

In the stands, Miharu gave each and everyone of her friends a pair of small binoculars- to better see the action, complements of Yayoi, who had now taken her seat beside her child. At the airport, a girl of 14 had stepped off a domestic flight and was already on a taxi. The girl amazingly, had features similar to Yukinari- except for her light pink hair. And her name...

"Yukina!" Yukinari asked on the phone- the other line was his father. "Why send her here!"

"She's a bit sad since you're there in Tokyo so... I sent her there... and no buts!"

"You know how she acts when I'm around! Yeesh!" Yukinari closed the line.

"Any problems?" Miharu asked.

"Yeah... they're sending Yukina here... I can't believe they are sending..."

"Your twin?" the light pink-haired girl suddenly appeared and rubbed against Yuki's cheek like some cat. "Oh my dearest twin Yuki! How I missed you so! And hi there Miharu..." Yukina spoke again.

"Eh... he... hehehehehe... hi there Yukina... heh hehehe..." Miharu spoke with bit of dread and cold sweat to match. Yukina Sasaki is one person that you should dread- especially when you are having a relationship with her. Extremely possessive, impulsive and obnoxious- she's Yukinari upside-down.

As that part of the stands tasted the "wrath" of Yukina, another non-qualifier was there to watch, Maria Shibata and her younger brother. It was Misaki's strong words at her defeat that helped Maria to continue- and also help her brother in the layer.

"You are not alone Misaki..." Maria silently cheered as they await match no. 1 for the day.

Back in the waiting room, Hatoko remembered what Shuri had said to her.

Flashback: After Hatoko's second match. Shuri gives the child something.

"They're supposed to be Asumi's greatest attacks but, I did not have the chance to use them- so they're yours..."

"But Ms. Seta, don't deserve to have this..." Hatoko protested.

"Beating me was proof enough- you really deserve them... here" Shuri continued, giving to the girl her angel's throwing star and spear. "But you can only use them once every other battle- you can sustain it but, if you stop, you'll have to wait for another two battles to use it again- as it might strain your mind, so be careful in using them... take care!"

"Hatoko, are you okay?" Shinobu asked.

"Um... no... I'm just nervous; for she has changed since the last time I fought Misaki. She's no longer the timid and fearful person she once was; now, she's the happy and confident champion that she is..."

"Well, that's life... you can't control certain things..." Shinobu agreed "but, does she know your secret to winning? And also that girl, T's secret?"

"I have an idea that she knows mine, but T's, only time can tell..." Hatoko replied "and speaking of Misaki, she partly knows how to do it as well..."

10:00 AM, fight time.

"And in the west corner with a win to her credit, with her cousin as her second, the speedy child genius, Hatoko Kobayashi and Suzuka!" Asuka called on the contenders, to the sound of cheers "And in the east corner also with a win under her belt, with her father as her second, our little powerhouse challenger, Misaki Suzuhara and Hikaru!"

The two "teams" settled in their seats and readied themselves.

"Angel Entry!"

"Misaki... let's do our promise..." Hatoko thought, then began to unleash Suzuka. "Agent of the night, prove to me that you are faster than light, Suzuka! Angel, Forward!"

"Hatoko, I'll do what we've promised..." Misaki thought as she also released Hikaru into the ring. "Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, Hikaru! Angel, Descend!"

"Assist Ready!" Asuka called forth after a few seconds.

"Assist Ok!"

"Deuses Ready!"

The angels' info began to show- a sign of readiness, not only in the two but also of the layer as well.

"Angelic... Fight!"

The two angels now charged at each other as Suzuka drew her sword and Hikaru with her batons. They clashed their weapons at each other, the sound being heard in the café and outer areas (even without loudspeakers). After a few moments, Hikaru's baton handling had managed to break Suzuka's grip on her melee weapon.

"Misaki, I say again that I'm happy to again fight you. But again, I'm saying that your time ends here." Hatoko spoke, as Suzuka took another stand.

"Same here, because I would not back down from anyone, even to a friend..." Misaki answered, as Hikaru charged, with batons at ready.

It was again an even fight, with the ninja blocking the batons and vice versa. Then, with a sweep of a hand, Suzuka dislodged her foe's batons, but amazingly, the batons did not go out of the layer, instead, the batons reconnected with their host armor, becoming angel cords again. And again the even fight was sustained, until Hikaru reached the edge of the field- ready to fall.

"Oh no!" Hikaru alarmed as Suzuka began to execute her rolling thunder.

Hikaru began to use her leg boosters and jumped away, but the wind force created by the kick pushed her to the center and harming her a bit.

"You have finally exceeded my former expectations, my friend. But now, I'll do anything in my power to win!" Hatoko again spoke and moved her hands (and Suzuka's as well) to begin a spell. "Air Illusion Technique... Clearing Mirage!"

At that point, Suzuka vanished.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Misaki asked, and she got a hint.

Behind Hikaru, the air shimmered a bit, then, daggers appeared, bearing down on Hikaru. Hikaru dodged them on time, as Suzuka reappeared in front, with Hikaru evading her kicks and punches. Then, a square hit to the midsection- removing 15 and skidding her far. Then as Misaki recovered her angel, Hatoko was again on the attack- each one getting faster and faster. She then noticed Hatoko- her eyes, they were blank.

"Need help?" Hikaru's cool voice suddenly came in "too much speed can harm you..."

"I know... but how?" her Deus asked "how do you manage to make such impossible things happen, like the batons?"

"Do you really want to know?" the angel again asked. "Okay, I'll show it to you... be with your true nature... as me, your angel..."

At that point, Misaki's active consciousness (and the angels as well) and time stopped, and she suddenly saw herself in the layer facing...

"Hatoko? What are you doing here, in your angel's clothing?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, I'm glad that you have arrived here... and my, your angel's clothing really suits you... and this, this is my secret on winning..."

Misaki looked at herself and was shocked- she was wearing Hikaru's clothing as Hatoko wore Suzuka's.

"I already knew that you have the talent to be one with your angel- but since you were a rookie back then, I could not tell you..."

"Do you mean, that I'm Hikaru right now!" Misaki asked and then remembered what her angel had said. "I now realized what Hikaru had said to me, when she mentioned 'together', am I right, Hikaru?"

"You're right my friend..." Hikaru's soft voice answered, heard by Hatoko. "You and me, are one in mind, body and spirit- together we will endure any trouble..." they began to speak with Hatoko and Suzuka in chorus.

"Now that you've realized... let's fulfill our promise!"

With time returning to normal, Hikaru had pulled away and changed into her white battle dress. Now endowed with light speed and reflexes, she now managed to get even with the equally fast Suzuka- even faster.

"I'm now really enjoying this!" Misaki cheered as she and Hatoko were battling it out.

"Same here! And I thank you giving me a chance!" Hatoko replied.

Up in the control rooms, as Asuka commented about the very, very fast paced battle, the pace there was much faster than the fight- everyone struggling to record every second of the battle. From the now mentally stressed Yumika Fujimori to the calm bearing to Yayoi Hoshikawa, all of them were now amazed at the two's performance. At Shinji's viewpoint, things were going exactly as he hoped to be.

"Come on! Go! Go! Go! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Tamayo and Yukina cheered, with the rest of the "cheering squad" following.

"Misaki..." Miharu worried "you can pull through..."

Kotaro on the other hand, could not cheer- it was hard for him to place his support: to his sister Hatoko or to Misaki, his special someone. Then, Hikaru had managed to land some pushing blows on Suzuka, halving her life and skidding her to the far edge.

"Misaki, now that we are fulfilling our promise, I must say again that I'll do anything in my power... to... push... forward!" Hatoko yelled (which was pretty unusual) as she (as her angel) took out the throwing star Shuri gave to her.

She then began to do a tedious spell which Shuri noted.

"No way! That's the Hanashuriken!" Shuri alarmed.

"I'm sorry Misaki but, I must stop you here..." Hatoko spoke as she finalized her spell "Flower Guardian Technique... Hanashuriken!"

The star glowed a cherry pink aura as the angel threw, in salvoes of three at Hikaru. Using her speed, Hikaru evaded and closed the gap, throwing attacks one after another, only to be blocked by the huge star (The throwing star was as tall as its angel.).

"I'm now saying this to you Hatoko..." Misaki spoke as their fast battle now reached its 11th minute. "But I have another promise to fulfill to another friend, so I must not fail!"

At that moment, Hikaru pulled away from the attack and called on her jetpack and buster cannon. She flew up, joined the two halves of the said cannon and fired, knocking off another of Hatoko's salvoes. Hatoko on the other hand, did another recitation and released her attack- now much more concentrated. Misaki had managed to evade that and went close to her foe, dropping her cannon and holding her with and on both hands.

"Win or lose..." Hatoko called.

"Win or lose..." Misaki repeated.

"We shall be good friends!" the two replied and released the lock. Then, Misaki did it again- another low kick, tripping Suzuka.

"It's over... I'm sorry Suzuka" Hatoko whispered as she returned to consciousness- with Suzuka in mid-air, with Hikaru poised for a rolling thunder. But Misaki had something else in mind.

"Rising... Thunder... KICK!" Hikaru yelled as she executed a much more powerful rolling thunder- type of attack (two-thirds up the kick, Hikaru added a spin, increasing the attack force), blasting Suzuka up and landing with a force that totally numbed Hatoko, from head to toe- also fainting her angel in the process. At that point, Hikaru's purple eyes returned to their default red, also with her Deus' return to the conscious world.

"Angel... Fainted!" Asuka called, surprised at the outcome as the crowd was "And the winner: Hikaru!"

Tons of cheers came as Misaki came and helped Hatoko's father pull his numb (and potentially paralyzed) daughter off the chair.

"I'm impressed" Hatoko's father Shigure spoke to congratulate the winner "you are a fitting candidate to our hall of fame... and I should say: welcome to the family"

"Misaki..." Hatoko spoke weakly "I'm glad that we've finally made our promise... thank you."

"Same here... and sorry if Suzuka got hurt..." Misaki apologized "Friends?"

"Suzuka's injuries are also mine so, don't worry... they'll heal fast..." Hatoko assured "but don't tell the others our little secret, okay?"

"Um! As friends!" Misaki returned, locking her little finger in a promise.

At the infirmary, luckily for Hatoko, it was no threat to her mobility, even though she had to be confined to a wheelchair for the time being. After being bandaged, she returned to the stands, a changed girl.

As Misaki went to the stands with Miharu in tow, someone approached and called her.

"Do I know you?" Misaki asked the stranger.

"Eh? Have you forgotten about me, Saemi Okuji? Your best friend, in Wakayama?"

"Senior Saemi, is that you?" Misaki noted her best friend- her only friend in Wakayama.

Saemi nodded.


	28. Battle Phase 128: The Deal with People, ...

Battle Phase 1-28: The Deal with People, and Their Potential

"Eh... I did not know that Misaki had only one friend..." Miharu noted after Saemi told who she was (and after the introductions).

"You see, Misaki here was very timid and shy back in our school, so she could not make friends that easily, so I came to her. And she was a really good friend. And my, you have changed, from shy and timid to courageous and strong..."

"Thanks Saemi..." Misaki thanked her childhood friend. "I know that our classmates have also changed as well..."

"But one of us had not changed at all... and your suspicions about her were correct..." Saemi noted.

"Who?" Misaki asked.

"Naru Saga... our class' top student... and she's here..."

"What's the deal with this Naru? And why?" Miharu asked.

"Since Misaki came to our school, Naru had always hated her..." Saemi began her "report" "She was the weakest in our class- I suppose that she's the same in yours..."

"Eh... sort of..." Miharu puffed, remembering one gym class- Misaki had slipped off the pommel horse three times. Misaki pouted at that.

"Well then..." Saemi continued "not only did Naru hated her for her weakness but she also feared your potential... what you can be... and now that you are what she feared- a strong, confident and successful champion, she's here to place her point on you... watch out and she may strike you underhanded."

"Do you mean?" Misaki wondered.

"You're right, she's also a Deus, like you- actually, after you won the championships, she rushed to the shop in the city and made her angel, Mizuki..." Saemi continued.

"Plain... and... simple... rivalry..." Miharu puffed "I hate that..."

"Well, that's all my time here... Naru is expecting me at the hotel... bye!" Saemi went off, leaving the two behind.

"What did I do to her to consider me as her rival!" Misaki asked, irritated. "For starters, I don't even know her that well!"

"Plain and simple jealousy, she's just jealous at what you can do... go show her who you really are, not the shy and timid Misaki Suzuhara of the past, but the strong and confident Misaki Suzuhara that you really are... in front of me- the Deus that with her angel, makes the word impossible- impossible..."

"And you are not alone..." another voice came in. it was Maria, who was listening earlier. "A lot of people are with you on this..."

"Maria... Miharu..." Misaki's negative face turned into cheer. "Thanks..."

"Say there, can any of you people help me on something? I need to practice with my angel so I can be an effective assistant..."

"If Tsubaki needs a training partner, I'll be happy to help" Miharu answered "by the way, I'm Miharu..."

"Thanks Miharu... Misaki?"

"Um! Let's go train at Miharu's place!" Misaki replied.

"Eh! Why my place?"

Later at Miharu's place, (with Kotaro, Yukinari and his twin Yukina, Ryou Misaki and his little sister- Ace's real owner and Maria's little brother) Ai was programming the layer for a simulated battle- 4 on 4. It made Maria nervous; particularly that she was the weakest in the group.

"Adjustments completed..." Ai concluded "I've done some minor changes in the field setup- as prescribed by Mrs. Hoshikawa herself. The field will be placed in the pool area, because this is the first time the party battle program will be used- there is simply not enough space in that very layer table for 8 angels..." Ai pointed to the covered pool and the table itself, and also taking out three more angel visors. She then wore one and took out 4 angels. "Now, would the participants wear their visors?" the green-haired custodian then asked.

Yukina, Yukinari and Misaki were the ones who naturally had stepped forward. Maria on the other hand, reluctantly wore her visor after some prodding on Misaki's part.

"I did not know that you have an angel..." Yukinari noted his twin's actions.

"Eh... you'll be surprised at how she looks..." Yukina replied, taking out her angel.

"Ahem... Angels Advance!" Kotaro cut in, after Ai gave him a sign, and tips on how to announce the team battles (singles entry are called by the opening line "Angel Entry". Team or party battles are called by the line "Angels Advance"- new system under testing.).

"Me first... Divine warriors, go forth and vanquish thy enemy! Nike, Aki, Hammetz, Seize... go forward!" Ai called, releasing her 4 angels into the layer "Angels... Advance!" (And yes, the same Nike that Shinji used and the same Aki that Miharu first controlled. Hammetz and Seize belonged to Ai's other friends, Mako and Pao.)

"My turn..." Yukinari called "Go, servant of the celestial, Ten Star warrior, Aizen Teppa! Angel, Descend!"

Teppa landed safely. To begin with, the Aizens are speed types (as I will show in the next sentences). He wore a green sleeveless jacket with a large zipper and pants to match. His scarf was his unique feature- his actual weapon. The scarf can mould itself on his hand to become the body of his trademark air cannon or shape itself to be the blade of his sword. Low framed glasses accented his deep blue eyes.

"Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, Hikaru! Angel, Descend!" Misaki then made her entry. Then it was Yukina's turn.

"Most faithful divine servant, follow in the words of the holiest angel! Go forward, Ten Star warrior, Aizen Yukina!" Yukina called, releasing her angel.

"Aizen Yukina! But how did you manage to be in the stars?" Yukinari asked.

"Simple, since Hinata moved to another school, I simply took her place- and to remind you, I'm also an honor student like the rest of the stars..." Yukina answered, making reference to Miharu.

"I don't mind..." Miharu replied before Yukinari could answer "and it's a justifiable reason..."

Yukina landed okay. Like Teppa, she was a speed type, with almost the same dress code (like the twin that she was)- except for the fact that she wore pink, no glasses and a hip "scarf" (belt or whatever) instead- though she had a tongfa baton holder similar in configuration as Rushina's- and the same number of batons, 2. Maria was still nervous.

"Here goes... You are not alone; for you are my faithful friend, go forward, Tsubaki!"

Nervous Maria released her angel in the layer. Tsubaki had changed a bit, with the addition of a holster on her back, carrying a benign-looking chain mace (a mace that has a chain link as its business end, as opposed to other maces- which are spiky balls or anything that is in your imagination).

"Party battle set..." Kotaro called, receiving nods from both sides- A (Misaki and Co.) and B (Ai's Army). "Angelic Fight!"

Ai's team took up the offense, with Nike and Aki in front. Hammetz (or Metz in short call) pulled out her crossbow while Seize took up a praying pose. And the front's target- Tsubaki. All of a sudden, the already quick Aki and Nike shimmered a bit, and then sped up even more, passing Teppa, Yukina and Hikaru.

"Maria, look out!" Misaki called as Hikaru dashed to place herself between Tsubaki and her foes. But she was stopped by Metz's keen shooting.

Tsubaki can only dodge the rapid attacks Ai's angels were making. And it began to rattle the already nervous Maria. Teppa and Yukina took up the task of attacking the front while Hikaru began to charge at the sniper and the still unmoved Seize. As Hikaru began to attack Metz, Seize began to shimmer slightly then... bang! (The sound of metal on metal)

"What the!" Misaki alarmed as her punch towards Metz was blocked- by a barrier.

"Support skills... that is one new tree in the skills an angel can do..." Ai replied as Misaki and the others looked at Seize- one of her hands was extended, towards Metz- a ball of light enveloping on her hand a sign of some new skill.

Seize began to pray, with the angels on her team beginning to have a faint aura. Then, the three attacked, confusing all. Tsubaki and her Deus were much more confused- not because that she was being attacked (she was not being attacked at all) but because she could not do a thing while her team mates took the beating. Her breathing became shallow as her thoughts went wild, making Tsubaki fall on her knees. Nike took the advantage and began to attack, but Hikaru managed to block it- at the expense of her being hit by crossbow bolts (fortunately no pain- just a normal non-tournament layer).

"They are taking the beating- to protect me... because I'm the weakest... I'm such a bad person, protecting me at their expense..." Maria began to cry, spirit weakened.

"You are not alone Maria..." Misaki began to speak "We're here protecting you because; you're a friend to us... and we don't want you to be hurt as well"

"I'm a friend... a friend... friend..." Maria began to repeat the words- then realized something as her life flashed her by. "She's right... I am her friend. I was never alone, for my brother and my angel were there... I got it now- on why papa and mama named me Maria- after the Virgin Mary. I was named that way because my friends will depend on me sometime or another... for the Virgin Mary was also helpful- a saint..."

"Giving up?" Ai asked, seeing the battle as "one-sided" (on her favor, thru her POV at least).

"Misaki... everyone... stop protecting me..." Maria suddenly spoke, shocking her teammates. "I now know the true value of my name... for Maria- the Virgin Mary is a saint- a servant of god. And as god's servant, she must serve the people... and the people I'm going to serve are my friends... and I'm going to be a saint to aid and protect them!"

At those words, Tsubaki stood up and began to glow a bright white. As soon as it cleared, she had completely changed- transfigured in a sense. Her clothing had changed from green to holy white, while her undergarments from black to divine pink. Near her neck, there was a cross pendant (Brooch or whatever you like) and her face had changed as well- the heart mark on her head had changed into a diamond and her earrings from stars to crosses. All were amazed at the transformation.

"Finally, her heart had connected with her angel... good" Ai praised the girl.

Then Tsubaki took the same praying stance as Seize took. She then closed her eyes and began to pray. Then, Maria issued a command as her angel opened her eyes.

"Agility up!"

At that instant, the angels on Maria's team had their speed increased- like what Seize did to her team earlier. Then, as A team charged, Maria again issued another command.

"Blessing!"

And again A team's angels had their attack (and –speed), defense, accuracy and the other parameters that were unaffected by the agility increase were improved. Hikaru was hurt, so Maria issued yet another command. And if your guess is right, that's what she did- she healed her friend's injured angel. Ai had witnessed enough.

"I surrender..." she spoke, removing her visor and hence, her control over her angels. "You have done well, not only for this test, but in your qualification as a second- to you Ms. Shibata... forgive me for my treatment- if ever that was rude..."

Later, after Ai left to report, Misaki had found Maria at the same place she was earlier- the layer field. She was looking at the "new" Tsubaki.

"Misaki... thanks for reminding me" Maria spoke "that I have friends... I promise that I'll be a good second to whoever chooses me..."

"It was nothing, you can be my second anytime..." Misaki cheered as she helped Maria out of her chair.

Now, block A was almost complete, with Misaki Suzuhara fighting Naru Saga for slot A-3, while Rachel Sato competing with another hopeful for slot A-1. In block B, If Miharu wins the next match against Saga's hopeful, she'll be facing a contender for slot B-2- either her cousin Reimi or the hopeful from Okayama. A bit of crystal-balling from some fans have predicted the owner of slot B-1: Miyuki Kawada. (with her dark knight angel's sword techniques, who would stand a chance?) Also predicted was the owner of slot B-3 for the championship battle: Sai Junoichi. (She had been there before, so why not again?) In block C, again the crystal-ballers were at it, with Sasaki and Kobayashi taking the first and third slots, respectively- as a prediction. In block D however, fan numbers were the basis, with the Block D pop survey showing Rika Seto- Ringo's Sister and Lady T- RKA Tamayo Kisaki (Misaki and the others still don't know about her true identity- after all this time) tied for the top slot in the poll.

Meanwhile, at the airport, one Deus had again returned to watch the Japan championships, with a few friends.

"Saint, if this is not good, we'll keel (kill or whatever) you!" the oldest of the group puffed in the in-game lingo- apparently stressed from jet lag- even though the flight was for a few short hours.

"Rest assured, Mr. Momo..." the saint replied, calling him by his avatar's name "like I said, you would really like to fight these people I'm going to show you..."

"But Chris..." The oldest female in the group asked him, in his (X's) real name "are you sure of what you said?"

"Rest worry-free... Mr. Suzuhara had assured of it... or should I say, the guardian of life had assured of it..."

"Well then..." the team leader then spoke "let's see what we're up against in the international stage... but, is the admission free?"

"Knock it off Nick! Of course, it's free!"

Meanwhile, in Hilo, Hawaii, another champion watched the Japan tournaments- via one of the many Japanese channels available in the islands. (Because the islands have a substantial Japanese population- mainly centered at centers like Honolulu and Oahu.)

"We can stand a chance against them, am I right, Kuro-chan?"


	29. Battle Phase 129: The Power of a Girl

Battle Phase 1-29: The Power of a Girl

And yet again, blocks B and C were pretty straightforward, with the favorites winning by long shots. And today was for block D, with the winners advancing to compete for the three final slots in their block- D-1, D-2 and D-3 respectively. In the waiting room Rika Seto was with her temporary second, her sister Ringo- in backstage mode.

"Are you sure of this? Besides, they already know how to evade you at this point..."

"Don't worry big sister..." Rika cheered "They still don't know how Rina really fights... but I'll show them the power of a girl! And remember..."

"No way is not my way!" the two Seto sisters replied.

"Well then, I must change for the battle- I also have my fans to tend to..."

"Okay, see you later sis!"

A few minutes later, Idol Ringo appeared, with a few fans (and Shoko) in tow.

"Oh my... not again..." Shoko again puffed "if this keeps up, your moonlight job will be exposed"

"Don't worry" Ringo assured "this a good chance to do something good..."

"Do it your way..."

In the stands Miharu and Misaki took the day as an opportunity to observe- as per their mother's instruction.

"Say there, what kind of person is this Rika- Ringo's sister anyway? From what we've heard, she obnoxious- but Ringo's the older one so..."

"I get it" Miharu replied. It seems that Misaki had become incessant in her questioning (and talking). "And speaking of people, where's Kotaro?"

"Huh? Kotaro? Why ask me?" Misaki asked, a shade of red on her cheeks.

"You go ask yourself..." Miharu again answered "haven't you two been dating lately?"

"Dating! Um... it's just... a... um..."

"A friendly date?" Miharu again asked, eyes tinged with suspicion. "I know when a person is in love... and I know that you are... like... um..."

"Like you?" Misaki replied, also with a suspicious tone.

"Hey!" Miharu almost screamed "Yuki's a nice guy... and since I'm engaged to him, I can't help but..."

"Wait, you have said that your arranged engagement had been called off..." the now suspicious Misaki again spoke.

"Eh? Did I say that it was called off?" Miharu chuckled.

"By the way, how's he? I mean your friend, Yukinari?"

"Well, like I said, he's a nice guy, not only that, but he's also helpful, supportive and all the other things a girl wants in those love novels sister Shuri reads..." Miharu spoke, now fully flushed. "And so, how's your end, with Kotaro?"

"Um... he's like what you said with Sasaki..." Misaki replied.

The two looked at each other, and then giggled.

"Thank you for waiting!" Asuka called, finally relieving the uneasy audience. "Now for the battle that will decide the 19th hopeful for the 12 final slots. In the west corner, with his angel Seizan, Masaharu Hatake!"

The hopeful from Hokkaido remembered what his senior Deus had told him.

"I hope he pulls through this time..." Sai commented, looking carefully at her junior.

"Don't worry, unless his foe is good, or his attitude becomes different, he'll win..." Kaede assured.

"Speaking of his attitude- I don't like it... his attitude towards our kind is most"

"Irrespective?" another voice came in. "I often hear the other girls' reactions towards him"

"Mrs. Hoshikawa, how nice of you to come here at block E..."

"Any Deus that attracts my attention deserves some..." Yayoi replied, taking a sip of her cold iced tea. "The one your junior is going to battle is one of the most promising as of this time- and personally, she takes from her older sister herself..."

"Ah... Rika Seto, the hyper speed 'expert'... her angel can surely par up with Suzuka, Hinata... or (the white) Hikaru in that matter..."

"And don't forget Rushina in your list, Sai." Kaede added.

"And on the east corner..." Asuka then called on the east side "with her angel Rina, Rika... Seto!"

And Rika appeared, with her idol sister tagging behind- the past fights placed backstage Ringo instead.

"What! Does that mean that... that girl is...?" A fan asked.

"Yes, her younger sister..." another fan answered. "How lucky..."

"Then, who's the straight haired person who had been her second in the past?"

As the two sat on their chairs, Rika noted the boy on the other side- he was nervous. She gave him a wink and the boy even became more rattled.

"Don't overdo it Rika... you might kill somebody like that..." Ringo reminded her sister on how to use her charms.

"You're just jealous sis... that I have boys dying before me- just to see me... how about you?"

"It's not your business!" Ringo screamed a bit, with love signs on her cheeks "though I've been dating with someone..."

At Shinji's usual seat in the stands (which Shuuko took when her husband was someplace else) he suddenly heard someone sneeze.

"You okay, Ohjiro?" he asked the person beside him, who had sneezed.

Asuka called forth the angels and Masaharu had finished his. It was now Rika's turn.

"Rina Superstar! Dazzle all those who see you!" Rika unleashed Rina into the field.

The angels landed without any incident. Rina was in top fighting form, as so did her foe Seizan.

"Angelic... Fight!"

The two angels charged, and got into a settling pace.

"Say there" Rika began to speak to her foe "did anyone tell you that you are cute?"

"Oh no... there she goes..." Ringo puffed, after hearing her sibling "she's at it again... making teenage boys fall for her charms. But wait, that Masaharu, he looks familiar... hmm... oh my!"

"Yeah..." Masaharu replied "Wait, I'm fighting you here... don't disturb me!"

"Aiyaaa!" Rina screamed as she pulled out and stood in front of him, arms in a girly manner. "Does that mean that you don't like a cute girl like me?"

"Ah... it's because..." her foe stammered.

"He's lost it..." Kaede commented.

"Like what I said, his attitude- and behavior towards girls- especially cute ones, will screw him up..." Sai added, slapping her hand on her head.

"You hate me! You hate me! You hate me!" Rina repeated over an over, her hands now covering her mouth and wiggling - still in a girly fashion. "You hate me..."

"Ah..." Asuka can only mutter as Seizan tried to calm his foe's angel- and her Deus' mood as well. "It seems that Seizan had made his challenger cry..."

Then, as Seizan neared, the opportunity came. Rina suddenly dashed towards him and kissed him. His Deus was shocked as he saw her foe licking her lips- relishing the moment. Rina then pulled away and then...

"I'm sorry..." Rika spoke as Rina fired a heart-shaped pulse of energy, hitting Seizan and shoving him off the field.

"That was the most underhanded trick I've ever seen..." Yayoi commented, taking another sip of her tea "but it worked..."

"Layer Out! And the winner, via one of the most unique tricks ever made: Rina!"

"Oh my... Miss Sai is going to kill me!" Masaharu's mind screamed as he went out of the arena and into the café. "And that Rika, she seems a bit too familiar- that is why I could not think well... who is she anyway?"

"Hi!" the 14 year old Rika greeted from behind "It's been a few years and you have forgotten me already? How horrible!"

"I have had enough of you!" Hatake now serious "just who are you anyway?"

"Look before you flare up Haru..." Rika spoke, taking out a pair of eyeglasses and wearing the said pair, making the person in front of her gasp "Now, do you remember?"

"Ah... You're Rika, Rika Shino... am I right?" he asked, apparently he remembered something.

"Shino? It figures... she used mother's maiden name in school before." Ringo thought as she heard the two.

"Yes I am... but my true name is Rika Seto... surprised?"

As the two talked on, Arisu Fujisaki was outside of a water closet, with her older sister Madoka.

"So, who is this Deus that you have volunteered to?" Madoka asked, trying to stab her finger onto her little sister's head. "It seems that you have picked a nobody..."

Just then, Lady T went out of the room and signaled to her second to now move.

"No way, that girl? This I got to see... I've heard that her angel is very accurate in long range combat- and much faster than Suzuka" Madoka thought as she went to the same row in block E as Sai and Kaede were (Yayoi had now moved to seat beside her daughter in block B).

"Another battle, another hopeful..." Sai added to her train of thoughts "but this hopeful is exceptional, like Suzuhara before- let's hope that she'll end up like that girl..."

"That hopeful is unique for she easily made a bond with her angel..." Kaede thought "but her determination..."

Then, Asuka called forth the entries. T's foe, by the looks of things, hated females- for he already issued a threat to our hooded hopeful.

"You can never beat me, not by measure of power but because simply that you are weak- for you are a girl, the weaker gender, the weaker-"

"He hates females..." Sai, Kaede and Madoka puffed. "A totally stone age person..."

"Oh really?" T countered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll show you how strong females are..."

Then the battle raged, in the early minutes, Rushina had a hard time with her opponent, an attack / defense / weight type angel. Then, in the middle of the battle, Rushina began to gain an advantage, using her speed and attack to wear her foe down. But then, Rushina was held by the neck, when she accidentally slipped a bit.

"You girls never learn... that men are stronger, better and..."

"Smarter?" Rushina asked, with her golden eyes turning purple. Yayoi noted the eye change as well.

Her foe could not do a thing as she again made a resolution- this time shooting at the ground, knocking her assailant off-balance.

"This is the 21st century, and everyone here... is... equal! Vital... Shot!" Rushina countered as she braced herself and fired a very powerful attack, blowing her foe off the field- at the expense of her own life.

"Girl power rules..." T thought as the winner was announced.

"Those were one-sided fights..." a foreigner who was watching the battles commented. "Chris!"

"So they were low points... don't worry there are more..." Chris defended himself.

"Personally, those two are good in utilizing their angels" another female commented. "Am I right, Luna?"

"Ah... they seemed to be... they had 5 years for a head start..." the oldest female in the group added.

"Boring..." Yayoi puffed.

"Not bad... am I right, Naru? Naru? Naru? Where are you Naru?" Saemi asked. She then saw Naru walking away. "Hey, wait up!"

"Boring!" Naru puffed "Of all the things that you can do, why make me watch those fights?"

"Um..."

"What matters for me is that I beat Suzuhara, nothing else!" Naru made her point "For years that I've been hating and fearing her... and now, it's almost time to make that point on her face..."

"But Naru, first of all, she has done nothing to you- in fact, she only knows you by name. Secondly..." Saemi explained.

"Quiet!" Naru called and pointed at her friend "I know that you and her have been friends..."

"But, you're my friend too..."

"I ask you this, Saemi- me or her?"

Saemi stood silent for a few minutes. Then, she saw Misaki approaching.

"I'll tell you this, Naru Saga..." Saemi, in an unheard of tone, spoke "you are selfish, self-centered and all the things a friend should not be... I am not your friend... just someone you know personally..." then walked off towards Misaki.

Then, Naru ran past the two, with angry eyes.

"You just wait... I'll make my point... reason or without!"

"Naru..." Saemi thought as she saw her run off. "It's worthless to be angry at nothing..."


	30. Battle Phase 130: The Danger of Unknown ...

OT: now get ready to see the never before felt (and seen) Angry Misaki...

Battle Phase 1-30: The Danger of Unknown Rivalry and Potential

After a few explanations on Saemi's part, Misaki and the others went home to rest- for the fights for the 12 finalist slots were tomorrow. Time to do a bit of explaining for those who still don't know the ladder. 47 prefectures and a wildcard per block, 4 blocks in total, 192 hopefuls. First to fourth rung, the numbers reduced by half per rung- bringing the hopefuls to just twelve. Then those twelve finalists will be placed in a new ladder, one of the winners in the second rung of that ladder will be given a bye- instant access to the final match. But enough said of ladders and return to our hopefuls. Misaki was in her room thinking heavily of what Saemi and Naru's expression had told her.

"What does she want of me? I did not do anything that could harm her... but why? True that I've been a bit on my self back then but..."

"Anything bothering you?" Hikaru from the scanner suddenly asked. "Your face and thoughts says so..."

"Well actually, I am bothered..."

"Well then..." the angel began to suggest "do you mind turning this field off so I can listen to you?"

Misaki followed suit, turning the field off. And as soon as the golden light of the device was gone, Hikaru settled on the bottom plate and began to walk to the edge of the table. She then sat on the edge, legs dangling.

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself then... I promise that I'll tell mine..." the angel tried to strike a conversation.

Misaki agreed. As she was telling her angel about her life story, Miharu in the meantime was spending some time on the layer table- actually she was dozing off when suddenly, the angel stood up and went near her Deus. Hinata began to poke Miharu, trying to wake her up. Then suddenly, Aki entered the layer, the Deus on the other chair was Yayoi.

"I know that you would try and do that Hinata..." Aki spoke, by facility of Yayoi. "Or should I say: Ms. Will?"

"You had me right there... and how did you know that I can move on my own?" the angel asked.

"Simple, because part of your mentality came from me..." Yayoi replied. "And I know the fact that you and Miharu had been communicating by means of dreams..."

"She has been good to me- this is just one way to say thanks to her. I feel sorry for her, because I also know that she might not live long so, I'm trying to keep her spirits up and at least help her..."

"Hinata... don't wake me up..." Miharu murmured in her sleep. "I need to rest so I can fight Reimi..."

"Hinata... if you decide to do 'it' I'm at your back..." Yayoi spoke, removing Aki from the layer. "It's not only your will, but hers as well that will eventually decide the outcome..."

The next day. Already Rachel again used Donatra's abilities to whack her foe into submission. Miyuki Kawada again and as usual used her tech- this time to push her opponent swordsman out. Yukinari and Teppa slipped a bit, but not enough to cost him the slot. Now it was the fourth battle- Misaki Suzuhara VS Naru Saga. Some people had speculated on Naru's true intentions after hearing her a few times- particularly on the issue of Misaki- so they labeled her "Misaki's hidden rival".

"I'm sorry dear, but your father and I could not be there on time..." Shuuko's voice filtered thru Miharu's cell phone. "But we'll try to be in the stands, at least... I'm really sorry dear..."

"Okay mom, I understand... love you..." Misaki closed the line. Her face showed a few signs of sadness when Maria came.

"Misaki, are you okay?" she the asked.

"Maria..."

"There... there... don't worry, you are not alone..."

Misaki's face began to lighten up.

"Say Misaki..." Miharu then began to suggest "Maria is there..."

"I know... can you?" Misaki turned to Maria. She nodded.

In the stands, Saemi Okuji was seated near Misaki's group, nerves rattled.

"This battle should not have happened..." she spoke, just loud enough to be heard by Tamayo beside her.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"It's a battle between people that don't know each other but... hated one or the other anyway..." Saemi began to explain involuntarily "this battle is meaningless, even though Naru's reasons are 'justified'- in her case... but Misaki, she has not done anything to anger Naru but..."

"Torn between two friends I suppose..." Tamayo thought "I know the feeling... sort of"

"And in the east corner, the hopeful from Osaka, with her water expert angel Mizuki, Naru Saga!" Asuka announced, with the appearance of Naru and her second. "And in the east corner, the hopeful from Tokyo, with her little powerhouse angel Hikaru, our champion, Misaki Suzuhara!" she then announced, with Misaki and Maria appearing.

"I'll set my point... I'll set it all right... prepare to be beaten!" Naru thought as she saw the champion coming.

The two "teams" sat on their chairs and for the first time, saw each other eye-to-eye.

"Those eyes... they are angry... but what did I do to make them angry?" Misaki then thought. Then, Naru spoke.

"Misaki Suzuhara, I'll tell you this..." Naru began to issue a challenge. "The only ways to remove my anger is for me to beat you, or if you have proven that you are worthy of my respect... I may not know you but my anger for you is deep... now prepare to be beaten!"

"Ms. Saga..." Misaki began to counter the challenge, in a brave tone. "I don't know you personally, but since you hated me like I'm your personal enemy, I say this to you, Hikaru and I will pull through because we are not alone!" she continued, bringing smiles from certain people.

"And our field is..." Asuka called as the field changed into a scene of half air, half water, with platforms on the water's surface and in mid air "the open ocean field! With sky above and water below, this will surely test the angels' underwater skills when they enter the water- filled with platform supports of various types- taken from the oil industry- metal tubes, cables and the like! Angel Entry!"

"Go forth and cleanse your enemy!" Naru called "go forward, priestess angel of water, Mizuki!"

Mizuki landed on a floating platform. Mizuki like the greater majority is a speed type. Her pink hair accented her deep blue eyes. She wore a kind of holy robe but some skin spots were still seen- in those areas, tattoos provided the decoration.

"Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, Hikaru! Angel, Descend!" Misaki made her entry and her angel landed on a high platform.

The stage was set, with the seconds at the ready.

"Prove your worth..."

"Angelic... Fight!"

"Mizuki rush attack! Water ball!" Naru called, with Mizuki casting several balls from the water's surface.

She then projected the balls at Hikaru, but they missed, with the angel jumping off the platform just in time as the water balls struck the area, denting the metal there. Hikaru shifted to her defensive blue and landed on another platform.

"Mizuki! Water daggers!" Naru again attacked, flinging her hands to project a wall of sharp water.

"Hikaru, shield yourself!" Misaki called as the water approached.

Hikaru crossed her arms and a faint shimmer was made in the air in front of her- a barrier's presence (thanks to Wizard). Then, the water struck the barrier, dissipating and sheeting over the shield. As Hikaru looked on, she noticed that her foe was not there. She then looked back and saw her coming. She narrowly dodged that one as Mizuki launched another hail of sharp water, making Hikaru on edge- jumping from platform to platform.

"She's using the free water as her weapon... I need to limit her use of it..." Misaki thought as she ordered Hikaru under the water.

"Fatal mistake..." Naru thought as she saw the angel submerge.

Then, Mizuki landed on a platform. She then took off her robe- revealing the skintight battle dress / wetsuit beneath (and yes, with some skin areas showing- covered in tattoos). She then called on the support system to bring in her backpack. She then entered the water and activated her pack, placing a hydrodynamic hood on her head and activating her pack's thrusters to give her superb underwater speed and maneuverability. Hikaru was taken by surprise as she was slammed by her foe, then sped away for another attack.

"She's fast underwater... I need to adapt..." Misaki thought as Hikaru began to use her leg thrusters.

"Water Pulse!" Mizuki alarmed and sent on Hikaru's way a knuckle of sound compressed water (the sound of which is like the active sonar ping of a submarine). When the wave struck the angel, the area at the surface boiled, then exploded (like when you detonate an explosive underwater), the feeling like being knocked the air out of your system. Mizuki kept that attack for a few seconds, and then repositioned herself.

"As long as Misaki is in the water, she wouldn't stand a chance- as long as there is water in fact, she'll be powerless..." Saemi noted.

"Misaki can take it... I know that she can do it..." Tamayo noted otherwise "she had even managed to block the former champion's most powerful attack..."

"You mean, Athena's astral emission? (Light of soul or whatever you call fitting) but that is supposed to be unblockable... And what do you mean by that?"

"Like champion, like daughter..." Tamayo answered. Saemi got the message and was shocked.

"I did not know that Misaki... um... you know what I mean!"

Meanwhile, the underwater scene was heated, with both angels on the melee- Mizuki with her trident and Hikaru on batons. Each time the two got away from each other, Mizuki would create an underwater tornado, in an attempt to ensnare Hikaru in the high velocity water flow. All this time, Misaki was silent, thinking of something.

"Give it up before I humiliate you completely!" Naru called while shooting off more pulses.

Hikaru simply endured the attacks (luckily the blue armor had excellent defensive properties) while her Deus remained clueless- still thinking. Mizuki then charged full speed, the trident's point bearing at Misaki's angel. Just when Naru had the upper hand, Hikaru managed a great reversal- grabbing the spear and swinging it- angel and all towards one of the underwater obstacles.

"Ms. Naru..." Hikaru suddenly spoke, then looked at her foe- with purple eyes- striking fear into Naru. "I have done nothing to you... but if you wanted to hurt me that much, well then... take this!"

Hikaru then punched Mizuki with such a force that made the surface above explode. Mizuki found a way to wrestle from the current situation and placed herself behind the champion. The challenger then wildly unleashed a wall of boiling water, pounding the now focused (and praying) angel.

"Dear angel, hear my voice..." Misaki began to pray- in the "space" those certain individuals can go to (like the match with Hatoko- who was watching the fight near one of the audience access points- in a wheelchair) "open my wings... so I can touch the sky. Open my door, so I can be what I am... let my spirit flare, so I can be..."

"Complete..." Miharu unconsciously spoke in unison.

Then, just as Misaki opened her eyes, a great thing happened- Hikaru's wings appeared (along with her shift back to the red suit). And then in one flash, the water surrounding the angel was simply gone, creating an area of water repellant force, with Hikaru in the middle of it. She then raised her hand and the two batons flew up and joined in mid air, being caught on landing as a spear. Now, the stage was set- half of the lower field was dry and the other full of water. Hikaru and Mizuki- the angels of fire (only a statement of her name) and water, in their elements, ready to fight the last five minutes.

"Unbelievable!" Icchan again commented as the recordings continued- with the control room at a less rushed pace. "She's getting more powerful than expected."

"Nice work my child..." the now arrived Shinji commented. "Even though you are in anger right now..."

"Misaki..." Shuuko worried "What's happening to her? Could it be?"

"Not yet... her limiter is still there- but it's being stretched to its limit"

"Unbelievable! Now Hikaru has totally gone berserk!" Asuka commented.

"Misaki... be careful..." Hatoko prayed.

"Rushina..." Tamayo asked inward, to her angel "can you do that?"

"I can, because we are special..." Rushina answered.

"That's her alright..." Wizard commented in Kotaro's consciousness.

"Misaki... don't do it!" Miharu thought, calling Hinata's attention.

"Don't worry Miharu, she'll pull through..."

At Naru's end...

"Bring it!"

"You can do it Misaki!" Saemi's voice suddenly tore through the silence "show her what you can do!"

"Yeah! You're not alone!" Maria seconded. "We are here to cheer for you!"

Then, the most explosive and action packed five minutes began. (Music please!) Hikaru charged, with Mizuki countering effectively. Now the fight is taken above the water.

"Water Ball!" Mizuki called and attacked, only to be evaded.

The pace was kept for another minute until Hikaru got the point the she was looking for- when she knocked off the spear of Naru's angel. Hikaru threw away her spear and then uttered two words.

"Astral... Explosion!" Misaki called and gathered energy in her hands (like Athena) but instead of releasing it as a ball, she released all that energy as multiple beams, spreading in all directions and heading towards Mizuki.

Naru braced for the impact but, it never came- she only saw her angel being hit by the beams. Mizuki fainted in mid-air and fell towards the water. But Hikaru had something else in mind- she swooped down and caught her fellow angel before it impacted the water.

"Angel Fainted! And the winner and first finalist is: Misaki Suzuhara and Hikaru!"

Hikaru landed on the now normal layer and placed the fainted Mizuki in front of Naru- with her wings closing and vanishing. At that point, Misaki returned to normal as Hikaru returned to see her Deus.

"What did I just do, Hikaru?" Misaki asked silently.

"Its anger well spent Misaki... just anger well spent..."

Later...

"You were astounding back there... that's our Misakichi!" Tamayo cheered.

"A bit scary, but still good" Miharu added.

"I didn't know that angels can be so... you know what I mean!" Yukina added as well.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kotaro asked. Misaki nodded.

"You seemed to be a bit angry back there..." Shinji commented.

"I was not angry at her!" Misaki almost madly screamed "I was just mad at what she did to Hikaru... and yes, to me as well"

Then, Naru appeared and as she almost passed Misaki...

"That was a nice fight back there... by the way; I'm Naru, Naru Saga..."

Misaki just stood silent for a bit, and then turned to greet the stranger.

"I'm Misaki Suzuhara... you can call me Misaki..."

"Now that we're acquainted, I would advice you that when you return to your hometown, a rival will be waiting for you- namely me..."

Misaki again stood silent and then uttered two words.

"Why not?"

The two then stared at each other's eyes for a while and then- laughter. Everyone smiled, feeling relieved that another rival had been stopped.

"Sorry if I have been harsh on you- I never knew that you were that... um... you know what I said!" Naru tried to utter, embarrassed but happy- along with Saemi.

In the background, Miharu was happy.

"At least you have settled your rivalry..." she whispered as she headed for the waiting room. Then, her cousin Reimi Akizuki tagged along.

"Ready for our duel?" she then asked her cousin. "Since it's still the tournament, I cannot guarantee your safety when we fight in the layer..."

"Of course... we better finish this before time- my time... runs out..."

"Agreed... before time runs out then..."


	31. Battle Phase 131: Duel! – Phase Shift Do...

OT: Wow! 22 + reviews and rising... thanks for all the reviewers up to this time... you really made me push through...

And as usual: the normal disclaimer rules apply!

Battle Phase 1-31: Duel! – Phase Shift Down!

By this time, Kotaro had taken Misaki to the café and were having a quiet snack of cake and chocolate shake.

"What happened back there?" Kotaro began to ask. "The last time I ever saw that was the time during the last championships..."

"To tell you the truth, I have a faint memory of it. I promised not to tell anyone but since it's you, I should..." Misaki began to explain "In the last few battles, I was able to unite with..."

"Your angel?" Kotaro continued.

"How did you know?"

"It happened to me a few times already- the last time was in that match with Xiao Fu..." the boy began to describe "when I was in that 'space', I can't describe what I felt- but it seemed so clear, as if I wanted to fight for my angel as well... as if-"

"You were your own angel?" a voice suddenly caught with them. It was Yayoi. The guardian sat down and took a sip from her can of iced tea.

"Mrs. Hoshikawa... can you explain what is happening?"

"Misaki, do you remember the secret that I have told you girls?" Yayoi began her line.

"The angels that have human characteristics?"

"Correct. There is more to that tale... the angels you hold now personify their Deus' real selves- what they really are- your conscious and subconscious selves. Misaki, even though you were silent and shy in the past, Hikaru has personified your real nature- one that is courageous, confident, willing and even hot-headed... am I right?"

"Yes... I suppose so. I really have changed since the day I came to Tokyo..." Misaki managed a smile. "I guess it was not just believing in Hikaru- but believing in myself as well... I guess that we must help each other more..."

"That's the spirit Misaki! Believe in yourself and your angel!" Kotaro added to her confidence.

"Speaking of each other... please cheer for Miharu, for her opponent is her greatest rival..."

"Her rival? Someone like Naru?" Misaki then asked.

"No, her cousin- Reimi Akizuki... well then, see you people later... and have fun on your date!"

"Hey! It's not a date!" the boy almost screamed as Yayoi went out of the café, making Misaki red.

"Kotaro..." the girl stopped him "thanks for bringing me here- it helped cool my head off..."

"Ah... no problem" the boy spoke, embarrassed "let's go and cheer for our friends, shall we?"

"Um!"

"Eh... that battle was nice... even though it was on the scary side..." Joseph or Mr. Momo as he was called by friends spoke. "And for someone who is not always scared- this is a first."

"Judging by our previous battles, that one angel can beat us all- who knows what attacks it can do..." Abigail or Luna as she was called also added.

"That's the champion all right... am I right, Chris?" Nick replied. His second-in-command nodded.

"She looks like a capable contender- using white instead of black, unlike you Kuro..." the American champion commented as she watched on her TV. "Let's hope your Hyperion Blast matches up..."

"Thank you for waiting!" Asuka finally announced- two minutes late "after fixing some problems with the TV and web broadcast, I am pleased to announce the next battle- and I am surprised, that because we just found out that these two rival hopefuls are cousins. In the west corner, from Akita, with her icy angel Kyla, the snow princess- Reimi Akizuki!"

As cheers rang in applause of the young Akizuki, her mother was watching in the stands.

"Go Reimi, you can do it!" she cheered.

"Maharu Akizuki... I know that you'll be watching this very match..." the sudden entry of Yayoi didn't bother Reimi's mother.

"And so what Yayoi? I'm here to cheer for my daughter as you cheer for yours... and by the way, have you seen my bodyguard?"

"Takeshi or Kosame?" Yayoi asked, for she knew that Maharu often changed bodyguards with her husband. "But the last time I was there, Takeshi was at your side."

"I brought Kosame this time- her relative newness to the job suits her to a more domestic than a real guarding task. Ah! There she is... Kosame, over here!"

Yayoi spotted the short brown-haired agent, bringing some cold drinks.

"Want some?"

"And in the east corner, from Tokyo, with her 'mechanized' angel Hinata, the princess of evasion and technique- Miharu Hoshikawa!"

Cheers also rang out in support of the young Hoshikawa- particularly both from Akita and Tokyo.

"That's Miharu!" Rachel cheered.

"You can beat her!" some other fans added.

"Good luck there!" the others also added as well.

"Do your best..." Yayoi inwardly cheered.

"And now the arena fitting for a duel will be the normal field- nothing beats the plain thrill of one-on-one on a precarious platform such as this very layer- either faint, fall or win against your rival! Angel Entry!"

"That's my cue..." Yumika in the layer control center thought and motioned to the air in front of her- making the display in front of her flash the letters "OK"- the layer was ready to be used.

"You are as beautiful like the snowflakes that fall from above... but as hard as the ice that freezes on the ground... show them the unrelenting power of the cold... go, disciple of snow and ice- Kyla!" Reimi called and allowed her angel to enter.

Kyla landed safely, the instant she landed, the ground a few mils from her place, sheeted almost instantly with ice, making a sort of ground formation. Her long tied black hair went really nice with her seemingly boyish school uniform- which was by the way, white. Her eyes really reflected the training her Deus endured- focus under pressure. It was now Miharu's turn.

"Hinata... be my strength, be the light that guides us to victory... spread your wings and touch the sky!" Miharu released her angel, but then added another set of words as Hinata entered the field. "Go, Sword Impulse Mode!"

At that point, the support system attached the sword silhouette to the angel's hard points. But as she landed, everyone noted one thing about the armor- it was gray, not the blue color it usually had.

"Seconds ready!"

The seconds agreed- Shuri on Miharu's side and on Reimi's side, her (and Miharu's as well) cousin Kirie.

"Deuses ready!"

Reimi showed her sign of readiness by letting her angel draw her sword- a thin Chinese sword with a crystalline blade.

"Phase shift... on" Miharu thought and Hinata showed her readiness by turning the color of the gray armor to its normal blue state. And she also drew one of her huge swords.

"Amazing! Even before the fight has begun, already Hinata had amazed her audience with her color change!"

"Phase shifting... you have done well Yayoi, in the basing of that angel's armor..." Andrei, in his usual recording place commented "but there is a limitation on to how long you can sustain the armor's remarkable characteristics- just like in the show..."

"Angelic Fight!"

"Hey, hey!" Reimi called as the two looked at each other "that's not fair! Play fairly!"

"Oh... I'm sorry" Miharu apologized and drew another of Hinata's swords- joining them as the lance. "Better?"

"Now that's fair!"

Kyla took the attack, expertly swinging her blade about at Hinata- the vapor from the blade almost freezing the air- and sometimes Hinata's nose. Hinata backed a good distance to wipe the ice off.

"That's cold!" Miharu screamed as she wiped the cold off her nose. "You know how much you'll pay for that!"

"Try and make me pay, Rina" Reimi countered. "Because you know how I deal with debts!"

The pace at that point was racking and partly gratifying- to Miyuki and Joseph at least. Swords banging, slashing and stabbing at empty air and all those sword fighting things in the middle ages- of some sort.

"Remember our kendo duels?" Miharu asked. "We were even at each one..."

"Yeah, and also our archery matches... we were pretty even there as well" her cousin answered as the two angels battled it out.

"What are they talking about down there?" Tamayo asked, wondering.

"Those two were at their throats since they first saw each other..." Yukina replied "typical cousin rivalries... and they even once fought over this guy..." she continued, stretching her twin's cheeks.

"Eh!"

"Time to settle this!" Reimi opened, seeing no end to their battle "Kyla, icy windcutter!"

Kyla pulled away from Hinata and slashed the air in front of her- the freezing air blade it created heading towards Miharu's angel- which was blocked by the wide blade of "sword impulse" Hinata's "Excalibur anti-ship lance". Kyla charged, hitting the lance at its point of union- freezing it a bit and forcing Hinata to separate the two swords again.

"Double the weapons, you know!" Reimi cheered as Miharu charged.

"It's also my time to settle this! My time here is very and really limited..." Miharu also opened.

And again the pace was standard, until all three swords locked.

"This is a really nice fight..." Reimi again opened, getting the same reaction from Miharu.

Then, with 10 minutes remaining, suddenly, Hinata's blue armor reverted back to gray- making Hinata's grip on the lock a bit weaker.

"Oh no... Phase shift down!" Miharu alarmed, since it was the first time it happened.

"Phase shift down... this is bad..." Yayoi noted "even I have no success in extending the active life of the material used in the silhouettes- in that state; her armors are more like hindrances than enhancements..."

"Just as I thought..." Andrei commented "now, taking that unpowered weight off will be a challenge- it's like taking off a full suit of armor by yourself- and unaided at that.

"Got to get this off..." Miharu thought as Kyla increased the pressure. She then lowered herself and pushed Kyla's blade aside, releasing her left sword in the process. As Reimi again struck, it was blocked by Hinata's remaining sword- now being held in both hands, with her back thrusters in action as well.

"Nice move..." Reimi silently mocked- she knew what to do. She eased the pressure, since Hinata was on Vernier time, she lifted off the floor. The Akizuki now had the chance.

"Oh no!" Miharu alarmed as Kyla twisted around, to bear her sword at Hinata's legs.

"Akizuki Ice Technique, Frost... Seal!" Reimi called, slashing at one of Hinata's legs. The cut then began to freeze over, slowing the angel and numbing her Deus' left leg with cold. Hinata flipped over and slipped as she landed, now with her leg in a hindering casing of ice.

"You see, I have also trained to use my family's techniques, as you do with yours..." Reimi explained "and now, get ready to dance!"

Kyla began to weave her sword in a spellbinding action, the cold aura it emitted surrounding the air around. Miharu knew what would happen next.

"The dancing icicles!"

And with one ground-directed sweep of the sword, a tremor shook the field a bit. As soon as it stopped, the surroundings suddenly materialized icicles- the ground and the air alike. All of that sharp ice now bore towards Hinata, with an icicled path heading towards her as well (from Kyla). Luckily, Hinata evaded all that ice.

"Akizuki Assassinating Ice Technique, Dancing Icicles..." Kyla muttered as soon as the ice melted- as instantly as the appeared.

"Wow! I can't believe that ice can be propagated in there as well!" Tamayo raved.

"Dancing Icicles... such a fearsome technique..." Kotaro commented.

"Hinata had managed to evade all of that despite the deadweight and her almost frozen leg... that's Hinata..." Rachel added.

"I still need to take this off... but how?" Miharu thought as she scanned her memory- then she found a way. "I need to get hit!"

"Ah... like another lesson?" Reimi asked as she saw her cousin take the attack "well then, here's lesson no. 2!"

Kyla again used her ice skills, but to her shock, Hinata just kept on advancing. Then, the ice caught up with Miharu's angel, holding her fast and letting the flying ice to hit her in all directions- hurting her big-time.

"What are you doing there? You'll get yourself hurt that way!" Yukinari could not almost contain his fear.

"Miharu... what's your plan?" Misaki asked inwardly.

Hinata kneeled on the floor as the ice receded, with 5 minutes left, Hinata was in a pinch. Kyla came near, with her sword in a position to deliver the final blow. As Reimi's blade was readied, she asked something.

"Give up? Or any last words?"

There was silence for a few seconds, then...

"N... No..." Hinata replied, showing her face to her foe. As soon as Reimi looked into her eyes, a grave fear struck her.

"This force... It can't be..." she thought as she looked at her cousin's eyes- they were blank. "This is no longer an angel I'm fighting- it's Miharu!"

"What has happened!" Asuka commented, seeing Kyla jump away from the seemingly defenseless Hinata. "It seems that Reimi had sensed something and has moved away... what did Hinata do this time?"

"I'm sorry cousin" Hinata began to speak, as she stood up "but I tell you this- I never back out of a fight or surrender as well, not only because my pride or anything is on the line, but because I have another score to settle- with my friend Misaki... now, I must put an end to this"

"Oh no... Miharu's now totally serious! It's not like her to be totally serious- in fact, I've never seen her get serious..." her cousin alarmed as Hinata took off her unpowered and frozen silhouette off. Then, she took out a sword, the same as Kyla's but totally different.

"Now..." Hinata hummed as she took a (sword-) drawing stance. "Were even..."

Kyla could only block Hinata's swift attacks. Only her mother fully understood what her husband had said about buying their daughter an angel- tremendous mental will is needed in each fight and it was up to Yayoi and the other members of their family to constantly prepare her for upcoming challenges- either in the layer or elsewhere. She remembered the hard training Miharu made just to even be a junior kendo champion- all of that was serving her well up until now. Finally, Reimi's angel got the pace of the battle as the seconds ticked by until finally, Miharu's discipline got the best of her. With one sweep of the sword, Hinata launched her foe skyward. She discarded her weapon as Kyla went down. As soon as her foe was level with her eyes, she gave her another strike- this time the spinning hurricane, launching her towards a neutral side. As soon as Kyla stood up from the impact, Hinata grappled her from behind. The smile on Hinata's face made Reimi look in front- another Hinata was there.

"That's it!" Rachel cheered "it's the..."

"Photographic Strike!" Hinata called as her front closed in. Suddenly, the audience saw the fight in strobe flashes- the only ones they can see are her powerful strikes, the flashes hiding whatever moderate powered attacks she made. As soon as Kyla was released from the mirage's (the one behind) grip, all dizzy and so, there was only one thing left to do- push. Dizzy Reimi could not do a thing as her dizzy angel went out of the field.

As Asuka announced the winner and the medics were busy pulling Miharu's dizzy cousin from her chair, Hinata faced her Deus and smiled, with Miharu returning to the real world.

"That's Hinata alright!" Rachel commented "finally, the photographic strike is once again seen!"

"Eh? But I thought that..." Misaki wondered.

"The one I told you guys before is her most powerful, this one is her signature, for now..."

"Nice work Miharu..." Tamayo cheered as she went into the water closet. "Now, it's almost my turn... but first my cousin and a few others get to fight... you can do it, my... dear... cousin... I can't wait!"


	32. Battle Phase 132: Irritation Break

Battle Phase 1-32: Irritation Break

Hooded Tamayo went out of the water closet, in full gear (white jacket and hood, dark blue shades, voice change choker and the same pants that she wore going to the dome- they would not notice anyway.) and in full sprits.

"Time to do a bit of prodding..."

A 30 minute break had been called and Misaki and the others took advantage of it. They were in the café, soaking up the relative warmth of the surroundings- of people everywhere. Miharu in the meantime had placed herself in the infirmary, checking on her cousin. Then, Rika Seto came and scanned the surroundings for something- or someone.

"Hmm... I've seen him enter here but, where could he be?"

"Eh really?" Yukina asked "you mean that you fought against this Rika person- the one they say was Ringo's sister? Are you telling the truth, Mr. Misaki?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it!" Ryou answered "her angel is totally fast... and dances gracefully as well..."

"Hmm..." Rika further scanned the area "I was about to ask him his phone number but my pesky sister dragged me away all of a sudden. That guy was kind of cute though..." then she spotted Ryou, talking to Yukina and the others "Hmm... ah! That's the guy!"

Oblivious to Rika's approach, the group took in the warm and comfortable atmosphere to the tune of Ryou's speaking- a poor rendition of Icchan by the way.

"Hi there!" Rika greeted from behind Ryou, jumping him and the others as well.

"You... you are..." Ryou pointed, shocked.

"Hi, I'm Rika, Rika Seto... nice to meet you again..." Rika introduced herself "it's been a while since I fought with you..."

"Eh? Are you really Ringo's sister?" Yukina asked. "And hi, I'm Yukina Sasaki, and this is my twin Yukinari..."

"Nice to meet you... and you guys are?" Rika asked the others.

"Kotaro Kobayashi..."

"Rachel Sato..."

"Naru Saga..."

"Saemi Okuji..."

"Maria Shibata..."

"Ryou Misaki..." the boy stammered.

"Misa..."

"Misaki Suzuhara... I know you..." Rika completed Misaki. "And now that we know each other, can I have your phone numbers?" she then asked, taking out her ringing PDA (phone or whatever- just cross-breed the two) - to the gasps of everybody else (the majority of them had cell phones- Misaki not included). "I love to collect the phone numbers of everyone I know and fight... see, they wanted to talk to me... hello?"

As Rika answered her call, sweat drops appeared on their heads, wondering what to do. All of a sudden, T's frosty giggle was heard, making the others look the other way.

"What's so funny?" Kotaro took the lead in questioning, as Rika ended her call and looked at T.

"Eh? What is wrong in giggling to the sight of you guys?"

"Eh... so you're the rookie they call T... and you're quite popular at that- like me... Ms. T, can I have your phone number?" Rika then asked, looking cheerful.

"Why... hmmm..." the hooded one thought, bringing out her cell phone "let me see... should I or should I not? Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Okay, why not..." she called, closing towards Rika and giving her the phone.

"Grrr... who does she think she is anyway?" Kotaro grumbled, still remembering the sucker punch that the hooded one gave to him.

In the infirmary, Miharu came to check on her cousin.

"This is nothing compared to the training we face in the hands of our grandfather..." Reimi replied, hands wiping the dust off her.

"You're right, grandpa was a bit too harsh on us one time- for breaking the straw pillar that he was about to practice on..." Miharu replied, remembering.

"It's because your wind cutter headed for that pillar, not the cement one we were using!"

"And who was responsible for making my move go that way! It was you... you've broken my focus and instead of straight, it went to the right, cutting grandpa's pillar right in front of his eyes..."

"And so what then!" Reimi asked, now glaring into her cousin's eyes. Kirie was there looking at them as well.

"Guys, guys..." Kirie tried to calm the two. Then, the two cousins laughed.

"At least you have checked off another item in your list, Rina..." Reimi softly spoke, then pointed to her heart "the only thing that remains is in there... not just physically, but emotionally as well..."

"Not yet..." Miharu replied, standing up and holding Hinata close "I've added another item in my list... and this time, I need to really check it off..."

"I see... good luck. Go check on me later..."

Back in the café, as Rika got the other phone numbers, Kotaro went to the hooded one.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" he asked. "Coming in and taking us like we were fools..."

T just giggled, further rattling the boy.

"By this time you should have known the fact that a lot of people are counting on you, not only your friends, but your relatives as well. With your little sister out of the tournament, they are all counting on you- your father, mother, aunts, uncles and especially, your cousins- particularly your golden-haired purple-eyed one..."

Kotaro was shocked at the amount of information the lady gave him- if she were a stranger, her Intel was up to date, but she had a secret.

"Who are you! And, how did you know that I have a golden haired cousin with purple eyes?"

"To tell you the truth, I have a secret..." T whispered in his ear. "But I will not tell you. Instead, here's a clue..." she then finished her talk and gave the boy three hairclips- pink, yellow and green, as well as another sucker punch. Then she walked away, making the boy reel and think.

"Not again..." he thought as Misaki noticed and went to him.

"Are you okay? What did she do to you?" Misaki asked as she saw T walk away. The boy could not answer so she decided to face her.

"I'm sorry if he was hurt..." T spoke as Misaki came near. "But it's the only way to make him know who I really am..." she finished, stopping Misaki in her tracks then finally whispering to herself "Misakichi..."

"I'm alright now..." Kotaro assured as Misaki returned.

"Yes, he can take it..." the recently arrived Miharu assured as well, poking her finger at the boy's sore body.

"Aww! That hurts!"

Misaki just smiled, feelings assured that in the face of something unknown, there was still something assuring.

"The tournament will resume in 5 minutes..." the PA called, making some people return.

Later on, Wizard and Rushina passed through with flying colors. Shirahime in the meantime had again satisfied her fan base as she used her new weapon, a fan, to blow some cold snow into the face of her opponent, satisfying Sai. Then, it was Rina's turn. Rika and her foe had kept a steady pace putting their lives at the 60 mark.

"Nice pace you've set..." Rika's foe mentioned. "But I must say, my pace is much quicker!"

With those words, she boosted headlong, slamming into Rina with such a force that only 15 remained- but some was also taken from the attacker.

"Just as planned..." Rika grinned, with her angel in her usual girly pose. Rina, Hypermode... On!"

Then, a high-pitched whine filled the sound waves as Rina began to glow. As the shrill quieted down, the spectators (yes our notables included) were amazed at the hypermoded angel- all the areas that had color (her basic theme was often one color and white- it was pink in this occasion) turned to gold.

"Eh... how interesting... but you also know the price your angel has to pay for undergoing that shift..." Rika's foe spoke, for he also knew the tradeoff that occurred during hypermode- increased attack at the slow expense of your life, like Kaede before. "Only a few minutes remain for you and your angel..."

"Really?" Rika asked, making her foe blink and think twice "to tell you the truth, my hypermode is unique... but I don't have the time to explain because, you are going down!"

As soon as Rika completed her speech, Rina began to spin rapidly, with energy gathering and surrounding her. Then it was crunch time for her foe.

"Hyper... Heart... Beam... Fire!" Rina called, releasing a much larger (and much more powerful) heart shaped pulse. The enemy tried to evade but to no avail, striking at the point in which she began to slow down to stabilize- leaving her almost flying out of control. Then, with a little dash, Rina closed the gap and delivered her final blow- two short and fast slashes that sounded like pistol shots.

"Just like that..." Rika blew as the winner was announced.

By the end of the day, the stage was finally set for the final leg of the Japan national championships. Being the country from which the layer came from and one of the few who had still to finalize its hopefuls, Japan was being watched, not only by visiting personalities, such as Chris and his crew (AKA Nick's army- Nick and Chris are different people by the way) but also by overseas viewers such as the current United States champion, Lina Paiya, who was now interested in our group.

"Too bad that we have to fight them afterfourteen weeks of waiting..." the Hawaiian quoted "are you willing to wait for that long, Kuro?"

"Of course Lina..." the cat-eared angel replied, from the confines of her scanner "as long as Jyung and the others are willing to practice with us everyday..."

"Hmmm..." Yayoi, who was in the control room thought "Shinji said that Athena and Suzuka were their direct descendants... but he did not say that they were the only ones... iris?"

"What's the matter? Can I help you with something?" the disembodied voice of the IRIS (Integrated Reasoning Intelligence System- the IANNE's little sister.) supercomputer readied her query.

"Run a search on all the qualified angels in all the tournaments, local or elsewhere... and find any angel that had manifested some form of perfect synchronicity- the duration... 3 minutes or more..." Yayoi asked.

"At my current speed and (the inbound) data condition... it will take some time to process, for there are some areas that have their nationals unfinished..." the computer replied.

"Take your time... just email me the results, okay?"

The computer made a beep of approval as she went to work- performing a joint system upgrade and maintenance along with her search at the same time. Later, the announcement came that the final leg was to begin in three days- making some cheer and some pout.

"So, what are your plans" Rachel asked her new friends. "For me, its mother's day... in two days"

"Mother's day..." Reimi repeated.

"Mother's day memorial service..." Kirie replied "my mother died a year ago..."

That is when Misaki spotted Miharu going away.

"Miharu, wait!" Misaki called, following her. "Did anything bother you?"

"Bother?" Miharu turned around "no, not that... I need to do something for mom..."

"Can I help?"

"Of course... I really need help... this time. Come on!"

OT: Next up, a special mother's day chapter, dedicated not only to our mothers, but to our notables' as well...


	33. Battle Phase 133: For Mother

Battle Phase 1-33: For Mother...

(I can't control certain real-life days so... there are two mother's days in Japan- this chapter is for the traditional- the mother's festival, since it's December in the time period.)

Hence, the two went out of the dome and into the nearest Piffle Princess shop.

"Eh, you wanted to give an angel to your mom? How strange..." Misaki wondered.

"Even though mom has a lot of angels in her care, they all belong to research- they are lab assistants in a sense... so I decided to give mom her very own angel..."

"How nice..." Misaki commented as she looked at the merchandise "say, this one's good for a new angel..."

After some time, the two had got what they needed and proceeded towards Miharu's house- to pick up a few things. Miharu had got what she needed and was about to close the door when suddenly, a meow stopped her. Another meow came, and Miharu recognized the owner.

"And just where have you been, Lacus?" she asked the cat that came out of the bushes. "And where are the others?"

Then more purring came from the bushes and three more cats came out of the bushes. Each one had a different colored ribbon so the owners can track who is who (the four cats are all white- so better have ribbons than calling all of them kitty).

"Wow... I did not know that you like cats that much..." Misaki commented upon seeing the cats that tagged behind Miharu- on approach to the gate.

"Misaki, meet Lacus..." Miharu picked up the cat with the pink ribbon. "And this is Relena, Tifa and Cagalli..." she further introduced the feline band with (in order) the blue, green and yellow- ribboned cats, respectively. The cats purred affectionately as the two touched them.

"Okay guys... I have to leave now..." Miharu bade farewell to her cats. And the two now headed for Misaki's house.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" Shinji asked, upon entering the two.

"Um... Mr. Suzuhara, can Misaki help in my mother's day present?"

Shinji could not finish his nod as Misaki dragged her friend upstairs. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Shinji opened the door was pleased at who he saw.

"Misakichi, Tamayo has come to visit..."

"Father, can you tell her to come up here? We're kind of busy here and we could sure use some help as well..."

"Don't mind if I come in sir..." Tamayo replied. "Misakichi, what are you guys doing up there anyway?"

"It's my mother's day present..." Miharu answered as Tamayo went in. Miharu told Tamayo of what happened and was surprised.

"I didn't know that your mother does not have her own angel... okay, I'll help. What can I do?"

"Can you make a dress similar to this?" Miharu asked, taking out a photo of her mother in her high school uniform. "Since mom and I studied at the same school, I decided to make the angel's standard dress in that form... can you do it?"

"Well... it's worth a try. I've been learning how to sew from my cousin Shinobu. In fact, I have mended some of my dresses already- and also created some clothes for my cousin's angel- though they were a bit satisfactory..." Tamayo answered then thought "And I personally made my angel's dress as well..."

"Okay... Tamayo has the dress covered, while I do the hair... and Misaki, you can do the rest, please?"

"Okay..." Misaki answered, taking out the angel egg from its box and headed towards the bathroom. She placed herself over the sink and thoughts of opening Hikaru's egg streamed in as she opened the egg and rinsed both angel and carrier.

"You are going to be a good angel as well..." Misaki thought as she wiped the doll clean and dry.

"There... just like in the picture..." Miharu commented, after placing the blue hairpiece which she had trimmed and braided personally (braiding angel hair is tough on the eyes and hands).

"Eh... your mother looks much cuter in that picture..." Tamayo commented "but I wonder, will the angel look the same or, even better?"

"Maybe better..." Misaki added as the angel was now placed in Misaki's scanner (yes, the same scanner that endowed Hikaru with all those qualities). Their (Misaki and Miharu's) own angels in the meantime, were placed on the table as silent spectators, sitting over the edge of the table with legs dangling. As Miharu entered the angel's parameters, Misaki remembered that time as well- in her aunt's house, as she keyed in Hikaru's parameters.

"I'm done... and boy, that was easy..." Tamayo blew a sigh of relief. She presented her work, an exact angel-sized replica of the uniform that Miharu and her mother wore.

"Wow... I can't believe that you can sew that good..." Misaki commended.

"Eh... hehehe... I guess I have a talent for these things..."

"I'm done here as well..." Miharu cut in, presenting the new angel to her friends. "Meet my mother's double..."

"Such a nice name... and you named her after your mother..."

"She's going to be a good angel. Now let's see if this fits..." Tamayo presented Miharu with the school uniform. It was worn over Yayoi and it was perfect- the angel now looked like the 16 year old Yayoi that attended high school in the picture.

"Wait... I have a better idea..." Miharu added, taking out Hinata's former clothing (the archery uniform)- it was a perfect fit as well. "And it wouldn't be complete without this..."

Miharu took out a gold case and opened it, via a universal key. Inside, there were 4 compartments, three of them already empty. The opened the compartment with the symbol of wind, and took out a ribbon and a pair of glasses- angel-sized, by the way.

"What is that anyway?" Tamayo asked.

"It's an agreement made by my mom and a few of her closest associates in high school- among them senior Yuuki's mother and my aunt Yuko. They said that if any of them should have an angel, they should be identical to their Deus... now, meet the maiden of the wind, Yayoi..."

Miharu fully presented the new angel to her friends- sporting the archer's kimono and a light blue ribbon on her blue hair. The round glasses gave beauty to her deep blue eyes. Then, after reverting Yayoi back into the school uniform, the three then came to the Hoshikawa residence, and kept the angel in Miharu's special cabinet. After setting the lock, they went downstairs.

"Um... Mrs. Hoshikawa?" Misaki asked as Yayoi saw them. "Do you mind I Miharu can help me in my mother's day gift?"

"Why of course, I'll be happy to help..." Yayoi answered "and you can call me Auntie, because any friend of my daughter deserves to call me that... and by the way, what are you giving your mom?"

"We're going to bake her favorite cake" Tamayo answered "Angel's Food Cake..."

"Did I just hear the words 'bake' and 'cake'?" Kajiro peeped out of the garden, with the cats purring around him. "I can help... with my recipe, you can even please a real angel..."

"Thank you father... we can certainly use some help..." Miharu thanked.

After a few hours, after several repeated attempts, the cake batter was finally prepared and was placed in the refrigerator, allowing the two guests to go to their homes. In the Kobayashi residence, Kotaro had already made his gift- a full (and totally complete) flower arrangement, according to the formal rules and guidelines of the art of traditional flower and plant arrangement- ikebana. It was an amazing achievement, even his female relatives of 16 or even 20 were not able to arrange at such a high degree of perfection.

"I'm delighted at what you have done..." his mother Chidori praised "Bless your heart..."

"Well actually, it was Hatoko's idea... and she helped me with this..."

"Well then, as promised..." Chidori then took out a small box and gave it to her son. "Give your sister an equal share of whatever is inside of this, okay?"

"As you wish, mother..."

At the Kisaki residence, Tamayo presented her mother with an early, wondrous- and surprising gift.

"Enjoy it with you and father..." Tamayo added as her shocked mother looked at her present- two roundtrip tickets with free accommodation to any location in the world (Thank a lottery for that one).

"Why thank you dear... but how did you get this?"

"Simple... I got lucky..."

"Eh, I did not know that you don't know what a 'mother' means..." Misaki commented on Hikaru's view.

"Not actually a 'mother', but a 'creator'... well, that may be called a mother... but I'm confused..." Hikaru added.

"Well then, can you tell me something about your creator? - your mother in that sense"

The next day was spent at baking and other activities, making Misaki, Miharu and Tamayo really tired by the end of the day. Then, mother's day had arrived. First stop, Suzuhara residence, with the angel food cake- loving Shuuko.

"Why thank you dear... and such lovely cake you have made" Shuuko cheered as she heard the greeting and was given the cake. "And it's totally delicious..."

"I love you mom..." Misaki then hugged her mother.

"I love you too honey..." Shuuko greeted back and then saw something on Misaki. "And my, you got icing on your nose..."

After laughing a bit and wiping the icing off, it was off to the Hoshikawa residence.

"Mom... happy mother's day..." Miharu greeted her mom after giving her parents a full English breakfast. "And here's something for you..." she then took out her present- the angel named after her.

"Why Miharu... is this for me?" Yayoi could not contain her tears as she looked at her look-alike angel. "And my, she really looks like me when I was in high school... thank you..."

At various places all over, the various celebrations for mother's day ensured. At Ringo's flat, the sisters sang to their mother via the videophone. Reimi gave her mother Maharu what she had always wanted- a new camera. Shoko, also on behalf of her sister, also phoned their parents. Kaede on the other hand, gave something to Sai.

"Now we have matching pairs..." she cheered as Sai wore a matching bracelet to Kaede's own.

"Thanks..." the cold lady answered "but why?"

"Simple... you have been like my mother since that time... so, that's my way of thanking you... for taking care of me..."

"Come here..." Sai called and embraced Kaede. "You silly girl..."

Later, Miharu's cousin's Reimi, Kirie and a few others, along with the Sasaki twins, came to Miharu's house for a memorial service, for Kirie's mother and Yayoi's younger sister- Hinata. The picture on the altar displayed a playful, cheerful, loving and carefree person- smiling and putting a "V" sign.

"Here mom..." Kirie spoke, placing a small gold cross necklace that she had brought, on the altar "I finally bought this for you... I know that you'll love it... all of us here pitched in for this..."

The rest of the period was spent on praying and remembering the great things the "good" Dr. Hinata Kojima had done for the medical and personal community. After all had left and things have settled for the night, Yayoi took out her very own angel and sat on one of the layer's chairs. After sending her charge to the field and doing some routines, Yayoi made a thought.

"Hmm... let's see if my guess is right..."

She then instructed the doll to take a pose. Then, on her right hand, a ball of light appeared, and coalesced into the pair of glasses that Miharu had outfitted the angel earlier. And with a twirl of the glasses, she wore them and surrounded herself in a pillar of light. Yayoi smiled upon seeing the transformed angel- the form Miharu had made earlier, with one exception- on Yayoi's hands was a spear.

"Just as I thought..." Yayoi cheered as she reverted her angel back into normal mode "the maiden of the wind... Yayoi."

The next day. Misaki went out front because Kotaro had called and wanted to see her as soon a possible.

"Kotaro, why did you call me here?" she asked upon closing the gate. "Is there something that you...?"

"Here, take this..." the boy stammered a bit, presenting to her a box. She opened it and got the shock of her life- until now. Inside, there was a cell phone- the latest model at that. "Is this... for me?"

"Ah... I just thought that... we... I mean... you know what I mean!"

"I know what that meant... thank you... I'll try to call you later then..." Misaki cheered as she went back to her house.

The rest of that day was spent calling a lot of people, particularly Miharu for practice, Tamayo for a bit of chatter and cheering plans and of course, Kotaro for special reasons. Now, the stage is set.


	34. Battle Phase 134: Enter the Angels of th...

Battle Phase 1-34: Enter the Angels of the Finals

Early Saturday morning- 6:00 AM to be exact, Yayoi had to leave very early to supervise the layer setup for the final phase of the Japan championships. The pace at the dome was eased as she arrived with some data discs, making Sayaka, the chief of maintenance feel easy.

"Finally some new systems to even make the fights more thrilling..." she cheered as Yayoi gave her a disc.

"Actually, only three... and these ones are the most important updates as of now..." Yayoi replied "you know what to do with that."

Sayaka nodded and went to the layer control center. As the necessary updates were being emplaced, Yayoi on the other hand was being visited- by Ringo.

"Chief, are you sure with this? I meant that we should make more tests on those specific systems- the life energy recovery, skill energy measurement and recovery systems." The idol-turned-researcher warned.

"We'll see... the final stage is the perfect period to test this- since I regard angelic dolls as the personification / persona owner's true selves, they also need to recover as well..."

"Update complete... we can now test the new systems..."

"Okay... begin layer test..." Yayoi called. And as soon as the layer adjusted itself to the new systems, Yayoi was ready to take the plunge. "Okay here goes... Fly onward, Maiden of the wind, Yayoi!"

Yayoi entered the layer and readied herself in her battle gear. Then, the easiest of the simulation scenarios was keyed in – SC13, it involved only a basic rule- 2 percent life and as of this case, skill energies as well.

"So that's why a skill bar was displayed in one of the layer tables a few days before..." Aki suddenly cut in, as Yayoi took her angel to a sitting position. "That was the time the Philippine champion came in to sign his permit with sir Andrei..."

"What could a person like him be doing in that case?" Yayoi asked as she waited for the field effect to work. "Pose as an employee as his teacher signs his permit? Correct me if I'm wrong..."

Aki and Ringo nodded in agreement. Then, after 12 seconds, a sign- Yayoi's energies went up a bit- about 10 percent of her total.

7:00 AM, Control room B. Andrei was on watch while the others have not yet arrived.

"Director's log, 7:00:15 Tokyo standard time, December 19 20XX, Andrei Antonov, begin entry..." the half-Russian guardian of skill began his log (and with his computer- the IRIS still busy upgrading and searching.).

"So far, so good- that is what my view of the tournament is at this point. At the current rate, we'll finish this in about 5 days- ending on Christmas Eve. But enough of the days and concentrate on what lies ahead- the final stage of the national championships. The previous flow of the competition had been turned in favor of a more 'equal footed' style of competition- instead of elimination for a battle with the champion, simple elimination until the finals... I know that Misaki will not just lose- she's the champion for crying out loud!"

"Speaking of Misaki, she's one of the hopefuls that will participate in this stage of the tour. With her speed / attack type angel Hikaru, she'll pound anyone into defeat. Hikaru's recent ability to adapt to any situation has earned her a merit. First of all, the standard red... with its angel batons, she can increase her attack and still keep her speed- as per weapon property. And also her angelic spear... its one great weapon in the hands of such an angel. Her buster cannon, though ungainly, can still blast some foes up- I need to keep tabs on it so I can change its look."

"Then there's the defensive blue... equipped with highly defensive fabric and the magic guard, she can endure a lot of attacks, like the match with Naru Saga... and with that dress on, she can even lift some heavy loads- about 1015X more than her weight"

"Next on the list is the blitz black- I called it so because the color resembles that of the Blitz Gundam. And like the said mobile suit, it can make the angel totally invisible to visual, radar, x-ray and all types of scanners. But like all visual cloaking systems, it has a weakness, the generating unit- the angel itself. A lesson in physics (quantum or not) says that an object possesses mass... and gravity acts on mass to give weight... it's also said the gravity attracts objects such as protons and neutrons in an atomic nucleus or planets in the solar system... and, its also been said that sometimes objects of gravity, and hence weight can bend light in a sort of 'lens'- that is how some astronomers get to find black holes- objects with gravity so extreme that even light could not escape."

"And this is why I rest my doubts. Upon closer inspection during cloaking, the angel will manifest a lens- usually around the external surface. If the foe manages to see the shimmering outline of the target, who knows what could happen."

"Let's now move on to the white dress... it enables Hikaru's speed and reflexes to be increased- even outperforming Suzuka at one point during their battle... I can't wait to see how the Deus will utilize the added speed..."

"Then there's the vector violet- the still unseen armor... ups the angel's attack and defense at the cost of speed- quite useful for a siege-type attack. The tradeoff here is quite big, so I just have to see what happens."

"Pause log..." Andrei instructed the computer as a call came in. "Open line 1... Hello? Yes, I did order them... and make it um... make it 20 instead of five- I think we are in for a long day... and yes, I would like them to stay warm until they are ready to eat. Okay then, I'll pay upon delivery... ok then. Close line 1..." Andrei talked to the noodle shop and managed a few orders. Then he resumed his recording, in a voice that can make Moregenrate engineers proud "Command: continue current log... next on the list is Sai Junoichi and her angel Shirahime. She hasn't changed much, but besides upgrading to an enhanced jumping and movement capability, her only other addition is her snow fan- and I mean a fan that blows snow on your face... I would not meet that in a dark alley- particularly in Sapporo."

"Another hopeful is Kotaro Kobayashi and his returned angel Wizard. Besides having excellent defensive capabilities, he's also able to convert that defensive energy into useful attack, particularly when using his high impact punches and the "attacking shield" technique- using the shield energy for offensive purposes... now being attacked from two distances at once in no longer a hindrance for him- unlike in the past. Let's see how long he'll stay up..."

"Now I turn to Rachel Sato and her hybrid angel Donatra. Even I'm amazed at how such a strength-type could do such high energy attacks- such is the ability of a Soul Master. Her attacks are really something to fear, particularly her higher skills- the multiple target-seeking lost soul skill, the intense all-around heat of her hellfire, the intense blue of the aqua beam, the equally explosive and life sapping blast and decay spells, the high impact inferno field, the highly freezing comet and..." Andrei took a pause, to catch his breath and the enormity of the thoughts ahead "The dreaded and still unseen nova blast... I can only pray for the angel that would have to face all of those attacks..."

"Another noted personality is Miyuki Kawada. Besides being the oldest person in the circuit, her dark knight angel Akari is one force to be reckoned with, even though I have not been able to gather any other info, besides having multiple sword skills... I hope that more will come as this portion proceeds."

"Yukinari Sasaki... he and his angel Aizen Teppa are also a force to be reckoned with... with his reflexes, he can easily outpace and can easily throw the opposition out. His weapon is unique, for it's a 2-in-1 system, either a sword or his main cannon- the air cannon to be exact. I can only wish good luck to him..."

"Ah... Lady T, the underdog rookie of this season... her angel Rushina is basically untouchable- due to her extreme accuracy at very long ranges... quite handy when trimming down the imminent threat surging towards her. I can't help think about her shift from physical to ranged... it bothers me, because Rushina's Deus is none other than Tamayo Kisaki- noted for pummeling certain people into submission. I hope Misaki can take the shock of revelation."

"Rika Seto, the labeled 'hyper speed expert'. Her angel Rina is really unique, because even though she only has 4 types of attacks, her exceptional speed and evasiveness can multiply the damage. Along with Blanche, she is the only other angel that can utilize hypermoding. But unlike Blanche, her hypermode is one that I call perfect- for there is no tradeoff between attack and life, though the only condition is that the angel can only shift (manually or automatically) when its life is 50 below. I also wish her good luck on her matches..."

Then, Andrei continued his log, outlining a further the hopefuls. Then, he turned his attention to Miharu.

"And finally, Miharu Hoshikawa and her angel, Hinata. Hinata could be termed a 'Gundam Girl', because of her recent upgrades- she now looks half mobile suit and half angel- looks kind of cute though... her ability to adapt to any situation has also earned her a merit. It's often said that comics or any fiction story is a window to another dimension... and often it's true... most of the technology a CE 75 mobile suit has is currently and cheaply available- only the impetus to build such a machine is lacking."

"Now, as I said... Hinata adapts to the situation by means of 'silhouettes'- unique packs that can be used in that particular time if needed. Let's begin with the basics. Hinata in her plain form is codenamed 'strike'- it's the basic foundation for all the silhouettes, wherein her armor hard points provide the means of attaching them. Her packs are made of a revolutionary material then when power is applied- via the layer's electromagnetic field, its properties and also its color, change from a somewhat brittle gray to a tough, colored armor- it's called phase-shift armor, for the record..."

"The enhanced melee attack unit or the Sword silhouette enables the angel to attack with high speed and with really large 'anti-ship' swords, slicing thru almost any material- except shields and defensive angel fabric. The included beam boomerang and grappling hook add to her already formidable melee arsenal. Let's see how Hinata would use the pack to her advantage."

"Next up is the enhanced spatial maneuverability unit or the Aile silhouette. It increases the speed and maneuverability of the user. This also serves as one of the two formal thruster packs that Hinata uses, enabling her to fly in the atmosphere or fight in the zero gravity of space- a place were the ordinary angel is helpless, with no gravity to orient itself or put its feet down."

"The third on the list is the enhanced ranged attack module or the Launcher pack. Even though termed as a cumbersome heavy armor with a large cannon, this mode is not to be taken lightly, for the impulse cannon Yayoi developed really packs a punch that can erode even Wizard's shielding in a couple of shots. Designed to take the most serious of punishment, this pack can even endure multiple attacks and would still leave Hinata with plenty of energy to spare. I will commend the angel who could break through this tough add-on."

"And finally in our pack list... the enhanced tactical mobility unit or the Valkyrie silhouette. This particular pack can aid Hinata in a tight pinch, thru the help of its 3 slave drones- the first system of it's kind to be used in the layer. And also, those drones can defend its host when attacked, and also attack in return. The pack itself is unique for it possesses a subconscious reflex- the divine shield, a shield so powerful that S-Class attacks are nullified- such as Athena's astral emission. This will be a good one..."

"But..." Andrei took another pause "there's a limit on how long Hinata could fight under phase-shift silhouette usage. When phase-shift is active, Hinata can achieve amazing feats. But when the stored power is exhausted, she weakens and must either change into another pack or totally remove it from her body, or else the pack will only hinder her. The hyper capacitors on her armor can only store so much energy, but they are inefficient in gathering the layer energy itself- a problem that even I or any of us guardians can't solve... even though the hyper capacitors on the layer itself have improved- much longer discharge period for less charging time- 15 minutes of layer battle for 30 minutes of charge time, unlike 10 minutes for the same length of charge..."

For a few minutes, the diary continued. 9:30, it was time for the log to be closed and archived.

"And so it ends... I can only hope that the worst has passed. And I wish the best of luck on those hopefuls... Andrei out..."


	35. Battle Phase 135: Beating the Soul Maste...

Battle Phase 1-35: Beating the Soul Master

9:35, and already the dome and control centers were beginning to fill. Yumika Fujimori took a leave and sat among the stands, eager and waiting. Yayoi was up top, filling in for the matron for the time being. Being a former matron herself, Yayoi had extensive knowledge of the systems involved, along with her two assistants Aki and a newbie named Aya.

"How do I look?" Miharu asked her friends on how her school jacket looked. Apparently, she wasn't the only one wearing the jacket of the Hoshikawa Academy (Miharu's former school).

"Hey, hey, hey..." Rachel cut in "we feel like we are teammates once again Miharu..." she pointed out to the blue and white jacket "And look who's getting in the team as well..." she then pointed out to Yukinari, who also wore his school jacket.

"I'm sorry I wasn't been able to take you here..." the boy apologized.

"It's okay..." Miharu replied.

"Finally, the finals are almost over!" Tamayo cheered "I can't wait to cheer for Misakichi! I hope that she wins it again!"

"Go, Go, Misakichi... Fight, Fight, Fight!" the cheering squad added.

"Um... thanks..." Misaki nodded.

"I would not count on that possibility..." Rachel contradicted Tamayo.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"There is lots of opposition this year... and one of them is yours truly..." Rachel replied "to whoever I will fight today, I'll show you that mind and body can be a powerful combination..." then she turned to Miharu "Miharu, even though I promised myself not to fight you again, I could not control whatever destiny hands out... but if the time comes, I'll show you how changed I am now..."

"Ms. Sato..." Misaki suddenly cut in.

"Rachel... call me Rachel" Rachel corrected "and friend of Miharu deserves to call me Rachel..."

"Um... Rachel... let's do our best, okay?"

"Agreed, but I would not guarantee you an easy win..." she replied, shaking the champion's hand and then walking to her waiting area.

"Well then, let's go then... I'm beginning to tire from all of this waiting..." Sai commented.

"Come on Sai... it's not that bad..." Kaede tried to cheer her up.

As the finalists (who were there) began to head for their areas, Misaki noticed someone waving at her- Kotaro.

"Good luck to you..." the boy spoke, upon her arrival.

"Same here..." Misaki replied, and then kissed his cheek (again!) "Good luck..." and then went on her way.

"Hey... you are really lucky- getting a good luck kiss from your girlfriend..." a voice suddenly breaks his moment of happiness- it was T.

"You again..."

"Ahh... don't be like that..." T pleaded upon hearing the boy puff. "By now you should have known who I am, my... dear... cousin..." and upon those words, she showed to him one violet eye, which again, shocked Kotaro. She then restored her shades and walked off to her area, with a smile.

"It can't be her... impossible... I couldn't be... but..."

"Kotaro... just a little bit more... even I could not contain myself..."

The hopefuls cheered and hoped for their angels as the minutes closed in to fight time. Some of their angels replied in their thoughts as well.

"Rina, let's dance until we can't dance no more!"

"Teppa, we can win this..."

"Wizard, I hope you're up to it..."

"Of course, I am..." Wizard replied.

"Shirahime, I counting on you..."

"Rushina, let's push forward!"

"I'm with you..." the cheerful angel replied.

"Akari, we must win... so I can save the others from what awaits them..."

"As you wish, my lady..." the valiant angel replied.

"Donatra, let's work our way onward..."

"Hinata, if Kira can do it, so can you..."

"I'm better than that coordinator!" the Gundam angel replied.

"Hikaru, we're in on this, am I right?"

"Of course, we are..." the cool voice rang in her head. "Because you and I are one and the same..."

"Thank you all for waiting!" the sweet voice of Asuka finally came in (at 10:00 AM), relieving and cheering the anxious and uneasy spectators. "Welcome one and all to the final phase of our national tournament! I personally congratulate all those who have managed to come this far. I'm also pleased to say that this stage will be much more exciting for some new additions have been introduced..."

"New additions?" Joseph, who was with his buddies in block B (almost beside Misaki's group) "This sounds good..."

"What are those additions anyway?" Nick then asked.

"Let me introduce to you the new skill energy bar" Asuka began to explain, while the screens highlight the blue band below the life meter. "This will now limit the amount of times an angel can use certain skills, especially powerful ones- so people, be careful when using certain attacks- or you might find yourself not able to do them..."

"Skill points... this is good. Now I know how much energy I'm spending just to attack. And also, Mouse can fully check on us as well..." Nick commented.

"But don't fret, all of you who are worried with their short lives and skill points... there's another system that can aid those who lack life and skill points- the health and skill energy recovery factor... every 12 seconds, the angel regains 10 percent of his / her total life, while skill energy is recovered at 5 percent, including those angels who have their own independent passive health / skill recovery, and excluding those angels that have a continuous energy usage- particularly in the skill area..."

"But that means... Hinata's fighting time is still limited to 5 minutes per pack..." Yayoi thought.

"Oh..." Joseph commented "that will aid Mr. Momo really well... as well as you Nick..."

"Yeah... me and Ms. Mouse as well..." Chris added as Nick nodded.

"Enough said of the systems and on to the battle!" Asuka finalized, bringing the crowd's tension levels either up or down (POV please!) "And for our first battle... from the east corner, securing her place with a rather dramatic and explosive victory... from Tokyo, Misaki Suzuhara and Hikaru!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the champion went out, with her angel in her hands, as the footage of her previous fights was shown on the overhead screens.

"Go, Go, Misakichi... Fight, Fight, Fight!" the cheering squad came in.

"Eh... the way they call her is sooo cute..." Abigail commented, upon hearing the cheering squad.

"You can do it dear..." Shuuko cheered as well.

"Are you ready, honey?" Shinji asked his primary. His child nodded.

"Okay, you make sure you get this fight right, because we are live here... and lots of people watching it too..." the producer for web broadcasting alerted her crew.

"Take it easy... the fight will guide the shots..." this time, the senior producer assured.

"But Ms. Asami..." the web boss reasoned to her chief- Shoko "We almost had a screw-up last week because of the rush..."

"Don't worry, trust me..."

"And in the west corner, also securing her place with an equally explosive win... from Akita, Rachel Sato and Donatra!"

The crowd also cheered wildly, for Donatra had been a favorite since the victory with the blue light. Her second was her grandfather, Hans Pfelhausen.

"Ah... Dr. Hans..." Shinji greeted the German, thru a mental line. "Long time no see..."

"It's you... what are you doing here?" the doctor mentally replied as well. "It seems that your angelic daughter had finally met with your blood daughter..."

"I only thing I have done to Hikaru is to create her and allow her to exist... and nothing else. And what about you? What have you done to your granddaughter's angel?"

"I have done nothing at all... in fact; it's Rachel who have managed to do something with her angel... it seems that your dream is being realized bit by bit- a place where anything is possible... if that sounds faint to you, let me say it to you again..." the doctor replied, remembering what Shinji had said all those years ago "'I wanted to create a world where anything is possible, so no one can be sad of what they lack. So no one could be jealous of the other, for all are equal...'"

"'And if that seems far away... even creating such a place will do...'" Shinji completed the quote. "I remember..."

"Good luck on your daughter..." Hans then hoped.

"Same to your granddaughter as well..."

By this time, the pairs had sat down and were being placed in their fighting positions.

"You there!" Rachel called, making Misaki look at her. "Good luck! You'll need it, for Donatra and I will stop at nothing to go onward!"

"Maybe you might need luck..." Misaki countered "because Hikaru and I have a promise to keep..."

"And our field will be... Asuka called "The normal field! With no obstacles to hinder any attack, it's the perfect place to test the pure abilities of the angels! Angel Entry!"

"Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, Hikaru!" Misaki made her entry and released Hikaru into the fray. "Angel, Descend!"

Cheers roared as the red suited angel landed on her feet- in prime form. Some male cheering groups began to cheer for her, as much as the Eriol academy cheering squad.

"They are really supporting her... how nice. Then, she must be really good..." Nick, in his seat, silently commented "But... if that match was her most powerful, she would not stand up to the Extremity Fist of Chris' angel, Hazu..."

"My turn..." Rachel thought "Lead the path of destiny, for you are the warrior of legend... descend, ten star warrior, Donatra!"

Equally loud cheers rang from the audience as the angel landed. Upon closer look, her blue armor seem to look as though it was...

"Legendary... how nice" Nick further noted, for it was no longer the skintight jumpsuit that she had worn before.

"Seconds Ready!"

Energy bubbles began to surround the two seats of the seconds, signaling their readiness.

"Deuses Ready!"

Donatra took out the staff that was holstered on her back. And on her left wrist, her armband became a shield to match. Hikaru conformed by taking out her batons.

"Angelic... Fight!"

The match opened smoothly, with both angels charging. Donatra swung her staff, with Hikaru blocking and vice-versa.

"Eh... nice moves... but I have changed. I just realized how the mind can really empower someone..." Rachel spoke, as the battle paced up.

"That's not like Rachel to speak like that..." Miharu commented "what happened in the 2-3 months I was gone? Yuki?"

"Rachel had definitely changed... the rough, physical Rachel you have known has grown into a tact, intelligent and decisive person- and her angel reflects the changes..." Yukinari replied.

"Not only does she keep her varsity record, she also now sweeps the academic records as well..." Yukina added.

"See Miharu, I told you I can balance being physically and mentally fit..." Rachel noted. "But now, my mind is concentrating on this task ahead... Donatra, lighting strike!"

With that order, the angel began to conjure up lightning bolts that made Hikaru edgy, trying to evade and attack at the same time. Then, a bolt struck her, removing 1 percent of her life and pushing her back a couple of paces. Then, with a slam of her staff, Hikaru was further pushed.

"Her energy attacks are as powerful as her staff strikes..." Misaki noted, as Hikaru placed herself.

"You have quite some spirit there... but let's see if you can still be cool..."

Donatra then casted fire pillars beneath Misaki's angel. And as she evaded all that magic, Donatra got her chance.

"Freeze!" Donatra commanded and casted an ice spell on Hikaru. The spell took effect, slowing her in an aura of ice. Hikaru tripped while dodging another fire pillar and rolled to avoid the meteors that were falling on her. Then the ice spell wore off, restoring Hikaru's speed as she charged, with batons in offensive. Donatra was almost at the edge as Hikaru attacked. Then as Hikaru swung her baton, Rachel's angel suddenly disappeared.

"Teleportation!" Misaki alarmed as her foe reappeared. Donatra tried to push, but Hikaru flipped over and distanced herself.

"Nice move... I commend you for that..." Rachel praised her foe, as Donatra's skill energy went back to normal. "But since this is the final stage, I'm now uninhibited in my skill usage... now prepare to receive the fury of the lost souls!"

The angel took her staff and held it high in a ceremonial pose. Then, the tip of it began to shine and from it came black beams that headed for our champion. The sound was eerie, as if those beams were spirits themselves. Hikaru could not do a thing but evade, as multiple beams headed for her. Those beams that already tried to hit dissipated as more were being projected. Then, Rachel got another chance, for she stopped her skill and charged. Seeing this, Hikaru also attacked. The two got into a close quarter melee for a few seconds, until Hikaru managed to push Donatra away. Hikaru tried to get the advantage but, as she tried to get near, her foe pushed her away with a small tornado that she created, and then resumed to cast her soul spell.

"She really has changed..." Miharu commented on the determined look on her friend's face.

"You can do it Misakichi! You have gone thru much harder times..." Tamayo in her waiting area cheered silently.

"Misaki... I may have a way of hitting her..." Shinji advised his daughter.

"How? Her skill seems to find me each time..."

"Simple, reconnect your batons and use the cords to attack her from a distance- you can still keep your speed that way."

"I'll try... Hikaru!"

At that point Hikaru stopped evading for a while and reconnected her batons. Upon restoring them to their cord status, she then held the metal tips in her hands and threw them at the opponent. Donatra can only stop and evade as the cords came close. Since it was connected to the angel, Hikaru managed to keep the tips at the target, now making Rachel the evasive party. Then when it seemed that the soul master had been entangled, that is when she teleported to Hikaru's back.

"Take this!" Rachel called as Donatra tried to place a flying punch. Hikaru stepped a bit, making Donatra punch the floor- but it was in Rachel's plan. The floor beneath and around her suddenly flared with tremendous energy, shaking the layer a bit and burning off a rather generous amount of life from Hikaru, sending her to the floor- it was the hellfire in action. After cooling down, Donatra just stood there.

"How do you like my angel's hellfire?" Rachel asked the panting Misaki, while her hands were gathering energy "don't faint on me now... because the spell casting festival has only just begun! Aqua... Beam!"

At that point when Hikaru was just beginning to stand up when the intense blue beam of water headed her way. She could only drop and roll to evade the attack, and quickly stood up to evade another. Then, as Hikaru closed and circled her foe, it then happened- Hikaru was smiling and with purple eyes to match.

"That's right my child... be one with Hikaru..." Shinji commented as he monitored his child. "Be what you can truly be- your real and true self."

"Hikaru, how are we going to get over this?" Misaki asked Hikaru, who was effectively her conscience. "If this keeps up, we might lose..."

"Well then..." the angel replied "I guess we must fight her on equal ground..."

"I'm on it..." Misaki replied, and called her buster cannon (which is by the way in two pieces- each an independent gun on its own.), joined the two halves and used her leg thrusters to brace herself as she fired.

"Concentrate on moving around her while I aim the gun..." Hikaru suggested as her consciousness took hold of aiming the cannon.

"She's getting better than I thought... guess I must use the other skills..." Rachel thought as she evaded and applied her energy shield- the mana shield.

Then, at that point, Hikaru's cannon found a mark- damaging Donatra and made her lose her physical shield.

"You got me..." Rachel noted as Hikaru braced for another shot. "I guess I must blow you up right now!"

At that point, Donatra called upon drops of highly life sapping energy from the sky- hitting Hikaru and making her lose 2 percent of her life per second for 10 seconds (decay). Then, she called drops of highly explosive energy from the same sky (blast) - but they missed each time. At this point, Hikaru dropped her cannon and switched to her speed white, enabling her to get close and get the most of her batons. But then the soul master countered by slamming her staff on the ground, the blast created by the attack pushing Hikaru away (inferno). There were only 10 minutes remaining and the two were already tired.

"Those eyes..." Rachel took a good look "there is something powerful in them... I have no choice..."

At the shock of everyone, Donatra threw her staff away.

"What is she planning?" one spectator asked.

"Misaki... Rachel..." Miharu could only worry.

"Misaki... come on!" Kotaro added.

"Misaki, you can do it!" Hatoko, in her wheelchair cheered as well.

"Well Misaki... time to settle this!" Rachel called and the support system kicked in. Upon emergence, Donatra had changed- the blue legendary armor had turned a sparkling white, while metal levitator wings (easily bought) suspended her just above the floor, and her new staff (the chaos staff of lightning) was shining gold.

"This is bad..." Shinji alerted.

"Amazing! It seems that our soul master has really been unleashed! What will our champion do?"

"Now... Donatra..." Rachel began to issue a command. "Nova..."

At that point, the soul master raised her staff above her head, with rays of energy gathering on it.

"May God have mercy on you Hikaru..." Andrei prayed.

"BLAST!" Rachel completed the command, now with fire in her spirit and eyes.

"What the!" Hikaru alarmed as the staff's bottom end was slammed into the ground, blasting a wave of energy all around. Even though Misaki was a good distance away, the nova had still hit her hard, knocking her off her feet and blasting 30 percent off her life, at the expense of 5 percent on Rachel's side.

"Whoa!" Joseph alarmed as the others were taken aback by the nova as well. "That one major spell!"

"Oh my!" Lina, who was watching also alarmed. "Did you see that, Jyung?" she then asked her Korean boyfriend. He could only nod in amazement, and fear.

"Misaki!" Shuuko began to worry big-time.

Donatra closed in as Hikaru tried to stand up. Then, she pointed one end of her staff at her foe.

"How did you like my nova? Was it too powerful?"

Hikaru replied with a low kick, but the soul master just flipped back and using the top end of her staff to balance herself, also tried to place a kick. Hikaru evaded it and picked up her batons from the floor, and threw them- hitting square on the back of Rachel's angel, sending her on her face on the floor.

"Aww... that hurts!" Donatra screamed as she peeled herself off the floor and rubbed her now sore nose. "Let's see how you'll feel after this!" she then began to charge, again.

"Let's hit her now, while she takes in energy for her nova..." Hikaru advised.

"I'm with you; it looks like we have no other way..."

Hikaru began to run full speed. But as she neared, her foe suddenly teleported to the other side of the layer.

"There is one thing I would have to tell you... I can teleport while I charge my nova..." Rachel advised as her foe turned around "now take this!"

Donatra yet again released another nova, but this time, Hikaru was able to take the force, still standing after the blast skidded her a bit. Rachel now took note of Hikaru- now in defensive blue.

"Not yet..." Hikaru replied, as she took a stand. "But how..."

"Don't fret yet, little angel..." a voice then came in, as time slowed down "You are in a place that anything is possible, all you have to is believe..."

"Who are you?" Misaki then asked.

"Let's say that I'm a friend..." the voice answered "believe in yourself, because you are your own angel..."

"I know that, but how?"

"Remember one of the most important things in the layer- the battle of minds. A rookie gets beaten easily because the opponent can easily read the eye movements..."

"Like that match with Hatoko... I get it..." Misaki thought.

"But now, it's a bit different." The voice continued.

"What do you mean by that? You mean, that I should read my foe's mind?"

"Yes, exactly! Read and anticipate, know what will happen..."

"Read and anticipate... Read and anticipate..." Misaki thought, as she began to scan the surroundings of her space. Then, a sign- Donatra was in front of her charging. Misaki then took a step forward and her foe vanished. Acting on a hunch, she looked back and saw Donatra again, this time releasing the nova.

"I got it!"

Time returned to normal as Donatra began to charge energy yet again. Hikaru began to run, and halfway on the assault, she began to relocate herself. Then, she then turned around and threw her batons at the place where she stood. And as if on cue, the angel reappeared, with the batons hitting her staff- releasing the stored nova and injuring the caster instead.

"Oh my! My invincible nova is broken!" Rachel alarmed as her angel took a breath- her own nova hurting her. "Breaking my focus at that point made my attack backfire!"

"I'm sorry Rachel but..." Hikaru spoke, while fusing her two batons into the spear "I have a promise to keep... with Miharu!"

Donatra could only evade as Hikaru attacked. She tried her aqua beam but to no avail. Hellfire and the other spells were no alternatives either- as if Hikaru had become immune to them altogether. Then, Donatra was caught in her foe's dance- being hit all over by the spear, kicks or punches. Then, a critical hit to the back removed the metal wings. Then, with one pass of the spear, she was launched skyward, with Hikaru following up.

"Forgive me if I'm going to hurt you..." Hikaru called as the spear began to glow red and her foe began to fall "take this! Flame Dance Combo Finish... Irritating Tap!"

Then, Hikaru made a move that shocked all. With the spear, she tapped her foe's head lightly and moved away to land safely, as the wondering opponent slammed into the floor, numbing her Deus in the process. The fans were expecting something in the order of a hard slam or even the astral explosion- but not something like that- it's like breaking a rock with a squeaky toy hammer. Donatra fainted at that point, securing Misaki's win in the first rung. And on her (Donatra's) head, a red dot where the spear tapped her.

"Angel Fainted! And the winner is: Misaki and Hikaru!" Asuka announced, to the wild cheers.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked.

"Simple..." Chris answered "the tap was merely a diversion while the fall made most of the damage... and... Aww! My head..."

"Easy there... it's only the first battle and you are already like that... what happened to you?" Abigail asked her co-worker. "Made a mental call?"

To the shock of Luna, he nodded.

"Misaki... I'm glad that you remembered" Miharu blew a sigh of relief.

"Nice work Misaki... nice work..." Shinji commented as he stood up.

"That's the spirit Misaki!" Kotaro cheered as well.

"That's Misakichi... I hope that when we fight, you must be that way as well..." Tamayo thought.

"This keeps getting better and better..." Andrei thought as well. "She even managed to withstand two nova blasts and stopped another."

Later...

"Are you okay?" Kotaro asked.

"I'm okay... except for tiredness, nothing else..."

"That was nice..." Rika commented "I hope that I can face you sometime..."

"Same here..." Misaki extended a hand, adding a name to Misaki's list of friends.

"Nice fight back there..." Rachel then cut in, extending a hand "Can we?"

"Of course..." Misaki shook the hand, yet adding another name to her friends list.

"And consider yourself an honorary member of the stars..." Rachel added "and try to drop by Akita sometime and I'll introduce you to our (Rachel, Yukinari, Yukina and Miharu's) friends as well..."

"Phew... that was a close one..." Lina commented. "But that angel also packs a punch!"

"Well done Misaki..." Yayoi commented as well.

"Now I know why they like this..." Yumika thought "it's because..."

"Limits are broken... and new realities are made, in the world of the layer..." Andrei thought as he saved the recording.

Later, Miharu had defeated her foe- another mobile suit based angel in her personal best- about four minutes. Using her Aile pack to the fullest, she outmaneuvered and outgunned the GINN-based Miguel of Kanagawa finalist Ichiro Sunikata. After that, Miyuki Kawada had defeated her foe, another cat based angel- Aisha of Kyoto hopeful Mei Kagasu, easily, to the delight of some samurai fans, particularly Lina Paiya. Then...

"Would Lady T and Kotaro Kobayashi, please proceed to the layer at once!"

"Time to rock and roll!"


	36. Battle Phase 136: Breaking Secrets

Battle Phase 1-36: Breaking Secrets

"Well, this is it... wish me luck..." the boy spoke, upon hearing the PA call.

"Now my dear cousin Kotaro..." T thought in full "Let's see if the clues I gave you were enough... and this serves as some sort of revenge on what happened on the elevator, even though we were not supposed to be anyway..."

"Are you ready?" Arisu by her side asked. "I know that I am..."

"I'm ready..." Tamayo replied "I can't wait to tell my cousin who I really am... I'm so excited!"

"Good luck... you'll need it boy..." Rachel reminded "The layer is no place to be distracted or to be foolish..."

"As a fellow male Deus in this stage, do your best..." Yukinari added. "Not only will you be fighting for your spot, but also to please someone..."

"Um... I'll take it to heart..." Kotaro replied, and then motioned to his cousin Shinobu "Let's go..."

"Kotaro..." Misaki thought as she saw him walk towards the arena.

"Finally... for our fourth battle of the first rung of the final stage..." Asuka announced as the screens showed the two contenders.

"Huh? Where's Tamayo?" Miharu asked, now in the stands.

Misaki scanned the stands for her but to no avail.

"She's not here... or anywhere... where could she be?"

"All right crew..." the web broadcast producer readied her crew "these two are special favorites in this circuit, so take good shots of them, ok?"

"Yes 'mam..." the web crew replied.

"You're getting good at this, Ms. Natarle- even better than the time you managed Ringo..." Shoko praised her tact handling.

"You're joking..." Ms. Katoki couldn't help but giggle, to the big sweat drops on Shoko's part. "But really, the dome's new camera systems are really making the broadcasts first-rate- even the individual fights have their own ratings..."

"And in the west corner, securing his spot with one of the easiest matches ever made..." Asuka began to announce "from Tokyo, Kotaro Kobayashi and Wizard!"

"Please give us an autograph!" some female fans cheered, to the sourgraping of Misaki,

"Don't worry..." Miharu assured "at least you were the first one to get his autograph..."

"Yeah..." Misaki replied, but then, a bell sounded in her mind, making her red "Hey! How did you know that I have a letter from him!"

"I did not say anything about a letter..." Miharu replied "Ahh... I get it... Hahaha..."

"Oh my..." Misaki could only cover her mouth as Miharu giggled some more.

"Don't worry, just cheer for him, so he can pull through..." Miharu assured, and then yelled "Win this for Misaki or else, I would and will hang you by your ankles over the lake in Ueno Park!"

"Miharu..." Misaki tried to calm her fellow Deus "you don't have to that drastic..."

"Okay then... If you lose, you will not be able to see, talk to or kiss Misaki for a week!" Miharu then yelled.

"Miharu!"

"There's too much to lose here..." the boy thought as he went to his chair.

"And from the east corner... reaching her place by a rather miraculous feat of bouncing bullets..." Asuka then continued "Tokyo's own mystery lady, Ms. T and Rushina!"

"Please give us an autograph!" this time the male fans called.

T blew them a kiss as she sat on her chair as well.

"Now Mr. Kobayashi..." She began to open a line "or should I say, now my dear Kotaro..."  
"Don't call me that! Who are you anyway!"

"Ahh! You're sooo mean!" the girl began to cryingly squirm in her seat, and then refocused on speaking "I was hoping by now that you have figured me out by the clues I gave you..."

"Angel Entry!"

"If you have not figured me out... this is the last clue..." she then spoke while she moved her hood a bit, revealing a tuft of hair that had 3 hairclips- pink, yellow and green. Then, in front of him she took her blue shades off, shocking Kotaro to the bone as she wore her visor. The angels then entered the field, and ready.

"Seconds Ready!"

"No way... you, here! No way!"

"Deuses Ready!"

"Now you know who I really am..."

"Angelic... FIGHT!"

The two drew their melee weapons- Rushina with her batons while Wizard took out his new sword. And as the weapons slammed into each other, the conversation between them was also being heated.

"Why are you here! And what happened to your voice?"

"Its petty revenge on what happened on the elevator... and this choker changes my voice when needed..." she replied, pointing to her choker.

"Even though we were not really supposed to be?"

"I could not hear the two of them- they are talking but... what are they talking about?" Misaki wondered, looking at the fight thru her provided binoculars.

"I know that..." Tamayo replied "but I guess that some sweet revenge is in order..."

Flashback: Just after the elevator incident- Tamayo runs away upon the door opening- crying.

"How could you! How could you? You dummy! Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!"

"Tamayo... wait!" Kotaro tries to run after her but, he was blocked- by his father.

"Father..."

"Kotaro... there is something that the family needs to talk about..." Shigure began to speak. "This concerns about your other relative- your cousin..."

"What do you mean by that?" Tamayo asked the one who blocked her- her mother.

Later, at the Kobayashi residence, with the Tamayo and Kotaro side by side- and in shock.

"The two of us, are cousins!"

"Yes, and it's true..." Shigure replied. "I and your mother are siblings, Tamayo..."

"But that means... I get it..." Tamayo began to sneer "at least, I can now do whatever I want, am I right, cousin?" she then finished her sentence, grappling him and strangling him, to the shock of their parents.

"But besides that- you already had your revenge, what else?"

"I wanted to place a point- not only the fact that I can cheer for Misakichi well, but also in fighting along or against her as well..."

"Are you jealous of Miharu, because before you can only cheer in the stands?" Kotaro answered back "Since Miharu's a fellow Deus; you can't help yourself but to be drawn into the layer as well..."

"Yes, I feel that way sometimes... and it's much better when a friend also does what I love to do... so I decided that I can also be like them- so I would not be left out!"

The two continued in close quarter combat, really taking the interest of some foreign spectators as well.

"This is a close match... I should say..." Nick commented.

"Nice tech... as if those two are..." Miyuki wondered.

"Eh... this is interesting..." Lina commented, with Jyung close by.

"What do you mean by interesting?" the Korean asked.

"So far, the have not used any skills, it's just plain attacks..."

"You're right... unless the female angel already has something that can break thru the shields her foe has..."

"Since I'm your cousin, I can now hurt you again and again... since that is the way things are, I have no choice but to defeat you... please don't be angry at what I'm about to do..." Tamayo stepped back and holstered her batons, then taking out her gun and pointed it at her cousin's angel. "Time to do this, Rushina!"

The angel rushed, leaving her hat behind, shooting shot after shot, all of them being evaded. Wizard could only close in as she reloaded her special light pistol- specially built by Yayoi herself. Rushina did finish her reload but as she aimed her weapon, Wizard attacked. She could only block the high impact energy punches, but she did some good countering as well.

Wizard called his sword and using his shield energy, attacked from a distance (the sword was held by the shield energy, enabling it to be projected far- "the unhanded sword"). Then using his unhanded sword, he also attacked in combination, making Rushina evade not only a sharp blade, but high impact angel punches as well. Then, a punch hits Rushina, sending her aback and into a lock.

"I could not believe that you have excelled in this already..." Kotaro commented.

"Oh really..." Tamayo began to grin "you have not seen the true me yet..."

Rushina then showed her face and once again shocked her cousin- the angel's normally gold eyes are now purple.

"You mean... you can do that as well!" the boy now asked, (in the space which we will now call the nexus) to his cousin.

"Yes, and now... take this!"

And with those words, she pulled away from the lock and braced herself as she fired one of her shockwave pulses, but it was blocked by the guard- but not for long.

"Take this... Shield Breaker!" she then called firing 3 shots that looked like photon torpedoes, hitting the shield and breaking it.

As Wizard tried to recover, that was when Rushina used her batons to great effect, pounding him over and over. Then, as the finishing move, another sucker punch, fainting him on her hands.

"I'm really sorry..."

Soon after, Kotaro found himself apologizing to Misaki, with Miharu and the others looking.

"He can't help it, especially when his foe is me..." T's frosty giggle came from behind her.

"What do you mean by that!" Misaki almost flared "And who are you!"

"Ahh... don't be angry at me, just because he got beaten by me..." T spoke, and then switched off her choker "Mi-sa-ki-chi..."

"Did she just say 'Misakichi'?" Miharu asked "But that means that she's... no way!"

"Impossible... you!" Misaki then asked the hooded one. "Tamayo!"

"It's me alright..." Tamayo spoke, taking off her hood and shades altogether, as Yayoi approached them.

"Eh!"

"Oh dear... this is a good time not to be here..." Yayoi thought as she began to pass the group.

"Mom..." Miharu called, stopping her mother in her tracks "I know that you have something to do with this..."

Yayoi could only joke off with her tongue- she was caught.

"Mom! That's unfair!" Miharu lightly scolded Yayoi "I wanted to help Tamayo in becoming familiar with the layer!"

"I'm sorry dear" Yayoi apologized "before you were here I have been keeping tabs on Tamayo- her potential has earned her a merit and so, I came and offered some help.

"At first, I didn't know what to do but... I decided to do it anyway..."

"What made you decide on being a Deus anyway?" Miharu then asked.

"Well actually, it's partly because of you Miharu... you see before, I was only contented by the fact that I can cheer for her, but since you came and made friends with us- a got a bit jealous of the two of you. So, I decided to do it, and to surprise you as well... Misaki?"

Tamayo turned around to look at her friend, who was looking at Rushina.

"She's a good angel..." Misaki commented, giving Rushina back "And you have made good work on her as well..."

"Well, that's me..." Tamayo shrugged "since I have beaten Kotaro... would you tell them or should I?"

"What is it, Kotaro? What are you going to tell us?" Misaki asked.

"You see..." the boy stammered, but eventually gave out the truth.

"NA! The two of you, cousins!"

"It figures..." Miharu then blew.

"What do you mean by that Miharu?"

"Simple- 'the reaction of blood'. If a person's name is mentioned, people have different reactions to it. I noted that when I said Kotaro's name in front of the two of you, Misaki here blushed while Tamayo acted coolly on it..."

"Hey!" Misaki called "what was that all about?"

"At least no one will interfere with your relationship..."

"Aren't you in a relationship?"

"Guys, guys..." Tamayo tried to calm the two staring girls. "There is no good reason to fight over..."

"You're right... let's enjoy this day, shall we?" Miharu finally gave up.

"Alright! Let's say we enjoy the rest of the day with some feminine bonding!"

"Okay... what about you Miharu?" Misaki then asked.

"Um... Yuki?" Miharu asked her friend.

"Don't worry about me..." he waved a hand of assurance "My new vacuum bolt technique will put holes in even the toughest obstacles... maybe Yukina can go with you guys"

"Okay let's go, I'm in as well!" Rachel added.

Later, after the finished and spectating girls (Misaki, Miharu, Tamayo, Rachel, Yukina, and Maria) went out of the dome, the next match was Rika Seto VS Sai Junoichi. They were already at the 8th minute when Shirahime had managed to freeze Rina's laser bracelet shut- disabling one of her attacks.

"Shirahime... Blizzard Blast!" Sai ordered her angel to make good, wide sweeps with her snow fan. Rina was hit several times, taking her at the 50 percent mark.

"Rina..."

"Hmm... give it up before I freeze you completely... there is no way that you can beat me..."

"No way..." Rika called "Is not my way! Rina... Hypermode!"

Rina turned gold and began to pursue her foe. As she pointed her bracelet...

"I forgot... this end is frozen... got to use this instead..." Rika thought as Rina pointed her blade to Shirahime.

"What are going to do with that, shoot me?" Sai mocked.

Sai was shocked at the next event, for suddenly, the blade parted in two, taking the shape of a small crossbow. Rina fired two shots and retracted her bowgun, the shots missing but enabling the angel to reach her foe. The final shots were quick slashes, made at such a speed that Shirahime never had a chance upon contact.

"I guess I must stop for now..." Sai sighed as the winner was announced. "I'm getting tired by this... and did not expect to win anyway..."

"Don't be like that Sai..." Kaede opposed "you did your best in that match- she was just a bit better than you..."

"I guess so... come on, I'll treat you to dinner..."

The next match, in the 9th minute.

"Ha-ha! You can never hit me behind this concrete wall!" Yukinari's foe mocked as he hid from behind- a wall. The air blasts just bounced off, consuming Teppa's skill energy.

"Oh really?" Yukinari countered "let's see about that... Teppa, Vacuum Bolt!"

The angel braced itself as it fired a powerful shot, hitting and boring a hole clean, striking his foe as well.

"No way..." Yuki's foe muttered as he felt the pain and fainted- the hole made by the blast seen by all- it was a really clean hole.

Much later. Tamayo was getting home from a whole day of girl activites.

"Misakichi... I really wanted to fight you... so I can see the other reason on why I cheer for you... I can't wait for tomorrow!"


	37. Battle Phase 137: Discussions at Nightsh...

Battle Phase 1-37: Discussions at Nightshift

6:00 pm, Piffle Princess HQ- Backstage.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming home late..." Yayoi apologized to her husband on the phone "I know that you can take care of the house and all that is in it- particularly..."

"Miharu... I know that dear..." the other line answered back "Take good care of yourself dear..."

Yayoi blew a sigh of relief as she returned to what she had been doing.

"Now where was I?" she thought "Ah yes... Ohjiro take this!"

Yayoi (the angel) was in the holodeck layer, attacking Ohjiro's new angel, Sage in hand-to-hand.

"Mam... I didn't know that you were this good..." Ohjiro commented as he blocked and dodged Yayoi's kicks and punches.

"My training extends from high school really... being the family heiress to the art form is tough... and fighting enemies that our beyond our comprehension is much tougher."

"I see..." Ohjiro commented, striking back "So that's why you bought Miharu an angel..."

"Yes and no..." Yayoi answered "Yes because we wanted her to be prepared for the responsibility of passing on the legacy of our clan to the next generation. And no, because it was fated..."

"Fated?"

"Sooner or later, Miharu would have discovered the layer anyway, so I took the impetus... Kazenagi, Descend!" Yayoi replied, also summoning her spear.

"I see... but you've told me once that there are 6 boxes that came as Hinata's set... and only 4 were used- the egg, the hairpieces, the computer and scanner... what happened to the other two?" Ohjiro now replied, now dodging the spear.

"Box 5 contains one product of my sometimes uncontrollable fantasy- a special pack that I have made for an angel. As research into the implementation of the E-rules, I made that pack out of whimsical fancy..." Yayoi explained as she evaded Sage's attacks "It's called the SAVED- Superior Angelic eVolution Event –Destined (-factor) system... pronounce it as sa-ve-de, or SVD in much shorter terms..."

"Angelic evolution? What does it mean?"

"Simple- the angel develops as his or her Deus improves- a profession of their true powers and skills and hence- their true selves..."

"Profession of their true powers and skills... but that means..."

Yayoi took out from her bag a silver case. Upon opening, she presented the boy with a pair of glasses.

"Here are the glasses..."

"But that means that you're a..."

"Don't say a word of it..." Yayoi cautioned "being once one of this planet's defenders is really hard work... but luckily no more threats..."

"I see... but how about the angels?"

"Ah yes... I forgot. Angels can evolve at only a certain point but... there are some that can go further- notably (according to the partial results emailed to me by IRIS): Suzuka, Athena, the foreign angels Hazu, Melfina and Kuroneko, Tsubaki, and especially, Wizard, Rushina, Hinata and... Hikaru. The last four are especially noted, for they have been confirmed as the archangels- ancestors of all the angels that exist today... I have forgotten what the SVD can do, because after I completed and tested it, I deleted all information and blueprints for it, including the data gathered from testing... the more we try to remove the human consciousness, the more the angel can easily evolve- but only to a certain limit... but some angels are different- having their own consciousness actually helps them even more in adapting and their Deus' adds up even more- making a synchro-symbiotic angel evolve even further..."

"Like what happened to Hikaru?"

"Yes and no again... yes, because what we saw back there is the almost maximum of just Hikaru. And no, because..."

"We have not seen what Misaki can really do..." Ohjiro finished the thought and got hit "Aww..."

"I'm done!" Yayoi called, retrieving her angel from the field.

"Mrs. Hoshikawa, wait!" Ohjiro called as Yayoi began to leave the room.

"Oh yes... I forgot" Yayoi stopped "Continue your monitor of the matches- I need them to present my case before the others..."

"Angelic evolution... such a hopeful yet scary attribute..."

"Ah..." a friendly voice came from behind him, then snuck up on him to cover his eyes "Guess who?"

"Let me guess..." Ohjiro touched the hands that covered him, giving the owner some smiles "Tochigi-born, loves sandwiches and orange juice and is named after the orange, and the one fruit I have met at Tokyo University... Ringo..." he then turned around and saw the idol, smiling.

"You got me..."

"Too bad you got assigned to nightshift as well..." Ringo puffed as they ate their specially prepared dinner at the cafeteria (at least being in nightshift is not so dreary anymore with this).

"It can't be helped... the chief really knows how to place people at the right place, at right time."

"You mean, like right now?" Ringo looked at him with cheerful eyes.

Meanwhile, at the Hoshikawa residence. It had been that for the past 3 hours, Kajiro had been observing a young girl of 9 years, walking back and forth the length of the street. He got irritated that he went to the girl.

"Are you lost, young lady?"

"No, I'm not lost!" the golden-haired child replied "Tomoka never gets lost! I'm on the right street but... I can't find were big sis Misaki's house is..."

"Misaki... hmm..." Kajiro thought, then got a bell ringing "There's only one Misaki along this entire district- Misaki Suzuhara..."

"That's her!" Tomoka called "That's sister Misaki! Where can I find her?"

"Um... let me see... ah! The house on the third left corner- on the same side as this house... and yes, it's the one on the right when you face that street..."

"Tomoka thanks mister! Now I must go..." Tomoka said. (And yes, in a way that if dubbed in Japanese, would include some accentuated (or accentative or suffixive- just change the normal suffix kana) words at each end of every sentence she says)

"Wait..." the man again stopped the child "It's a bit late, so... Miharu!"

"Yes father..." Miharu came out of the house "What is it?"

"Can you accompany this kid to Misaki's? I still need to cook dinner for the two of us- because your mom may not come home for dinner..."

"Okay..."

As they were traversing the street...

"I thank you..." Tomoka thanked Miharu "They are such nice people, am I right, Ebichi?"

At first there was nothing. Then suddenly, the cat cap on her head suddenly squirmed and meowed, shocking even Miharu.

"Wha-wha-what is that!" Miharu asked as the cat cap looked at her.

"This is my pet, Ebichi..." the child answered and took out the spotted cat from her carrier (which was coincidentally made to look like and function as a cap), blowing a sigh of relief from the older one.

Now, in front of the Suzuhara residence.

"Tomoka again thank big sister!"

"I was nothing... by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Tomoka... Tomoka Suzuhara... big sis Misaki's cousin! I'm pleased to meet you..." the child bowed courteously.

"I'm Miharu... and I'm her neighbor..."

After Miharu left the area Tomoka pushed the doorbell. And inside, a sneeze rang out.

"Honey, are you okay?" Shinji asked Shuuko, who sneezed yet again.

"I'm okay (sniff), it's just my nose... it's (sniff) irritated or something (sneeze!)..." Shuuko replied, rubbing her nose after another one.

"Misakichi, can you get the door for us?" Shinji yet again spoke, as he barely caught another sneeze.

As Misaki went to the door...

"The only thing that can make you sneeze like this is a cat..."

"Not just (sniff... sniff...) any cat..." Shuuko added, then saw Ebichi "It's... it's... (sniff) EBICHI! (sneeze!)"

"Oh... it's Ebichi... but that means..."

"Tomoka is here uncle Shin!" the child came in, with Misaki on her heels and another sneeze from Shuuko.

"Aiyaa... I need to get Shuuko's antihistamines..." Shinji replied upon seeing the gold haired child of his younger brother Kenji. He took his sneezing wife and went upstairs to get her medicine.

"Tomoka is happy to see big sister Misaki!" the child cheered. "Since I saw your angel Hikaru fight, I wanted to go and see you! And also, for you to see my angel Tomoka!"

Back at the princess...

"Well, I'm out of here... I still need to compile this for the meeting..." Ohjiro waved his good-bye.

"Well, good luck on your assignment... maybe after this..."

"I know... that's why we're working hard. Maybe after this, I'll give you a great Christmas present..."

"Why wait? Here's mine right now..."

As Ringo gave her "present", Tomoka was put to sleep in the guest bedroom beside Misaki's. After Miharu retired, Kajiro went out and met with his wife at the bar that they were reunited 6 years after their high school graduation.

"I guess its unavoidable- angelic evolution. Better prepare for anything than do nothing... that's why I've set the international championships 3 months after this one- so we can fix each and every bug that we can find..." Yayoi murmured as she took another sip.

"Maybe, some of your friends can help with that..." Kajiro murmured back, receiving the shot glass the waiter had given him.

"My friends? Do you mean our friends?"

"Oh, I forgot... our friends... such a reunion..."

At that note, Yayoi began to giggle.

"I just remembered the way you looked before them as you tried to talk to me- you looked absolutely like a fool back there..." Yayoi replied even before her husband had something to say.

"Eh... I just remembered how you looked after you snapped out of that trance... with Meguri..."

"Hey!" Yayoi raised her voice a bit; with a bit of red on her side "I did not know what I was doing- Meguri made me do it! Why? Do you want to see her? I'll be happy to..."

"No don't! I don't any of Meguri's seriousness here!" Kajiro alarmed as Yayoi began to grin. "You know that she still has that grudge on me!"

Back in Misaki's fold, she and her angel were again having a talk, over "dancing lessons" (since Misaki is a bit on the physically weak side).

"Not bad... not bad at all..." Hikaru clapped as she praised Misaki. "You've improved since last night- even though that nova still hurts..."

"Not without your help..."

"No... No... I did not help you at that time Misaki... I was you who managed to do all of that..."

"Really? I guess I don't know who I am myself..."

"Nonsense!" the angel objected "You know that you are Misaki, am I right?"

Misaki nodded.

"Actually, even I don't know myself either... but, for as long as you or I know, we know each other... who knows, maybe we're one and the same as well for real- not just in the field."

In Tamayo's fold, she and Rushina were having a talk over midnight snacks- Tamayo was eating on the bed while her angel sat on the table.

"So, are you ready to fight your friend?" the angel asked as she took off her hat.

"I'm supposed to ask those questions Rushina... are you ready to fight your friend?"

"Hikaru is not my friend- she's more of a sibling than a friend, considering that we were created by one person..."

"Chief Icchan?" Tamayo naturally asked, since Icchan created the formal sport, not the ideas like Shinji did.

"No..."

"Then, a guardian? Like Mrs. Hoshikawa..."

"Only my thought process came from her. The one who created us and had given us our 'personalities' and 'lives' is another..."

"Eh..." Tamayo wondered "can you tell me who?"

"It's simple... it's your friend's father..."

"You mean..."

"Shinji Suzuhara..." Yayoi again murmured, in the bar "he's such a fool... why can't he tell his daughter that he created Hikaru's reason for existence? His reason for that is not only to make a world that people can realize their true potential, but also to make a place that children can have fun in challenges- people like Misaki... Hikaru was really made for Misaki alone..."

"Come on Yayoi... let's go home... you still need to work tomorrow..." Kajiro urged his wife.

"Maybe you're right dear... if Miharu wakes up without anybody in the house- you know what may happen..."

After a short drive to the house from the bar, Kajiro took his intoxicated wife into the house and into their bedroom.

"Oh honey, love me..." Yayoi sort of cheered as her husband closed the door.

Later on, Miharu was woken up by strange noises that seemed to come from everywhere. She took a sleeping pill and then returned to bed, but the noises would not go away. In the morning, Yayoi woke up and felt something strange. She looked at herself for a bit and a wide smile went on her face.

"Thanks honey... I needed that... and I wanted it to happen as well..." Yayoi whispered to her still sleeping honey. Then, the phone rang.

"Hoshikawa residence, this is Yayoi..."

"Chief Yayoi!" the voice came from the other end.

"What's the matter Ogata?"

"It's 6:30 and you still not here... what happened?"

"Can I can't go today?"

"But mam, you know that you know how the systems work..."

"It's not only me, make yourself useful, Masaharu! I didn't train you just to act like some decoration in the control room!" Yayoi warned her student.

"I'll try mam..."

"Okay... Yumika is back to being matron, and I'll send someone over there just to help, okay?"

"I'll appreciate it..."

"Oh my..." Yayoi puffed as she closed the line and opened another one. "Hello?"

"Antonov-Kanzaki residence, Sakura Kinomoto speaking..." the voice of the Eriol Academy's principal, Yayoi's cousin, Miyuki's mother and Miharu, Kirie and Reimi's aunt came in. "Oh it's you Yayoi..."

"At the neighbor's again?"

"So what, I'm just visiting my cousin... even though we are neighbors... so what can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to Andrei? It's something important..."

"Yayoi what happened to you? Had a wild time or something?" she asked, for she knew Yayoi was a full blooded businesswoman- and 'something important' tied with another person's name was unheard from her. "Naughty, naughty, naughty Yayoi..."

"I'll tell it to you later... right now..."

"Okay, please wait..."

A few seconds later...

"Andrei here... what is it Yayoi?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What!" he almost screamed, after Yayoi told him the favor she wanted.

"Please... I didn't expect that something would happen to me..."

"Naughty, naughty... I guess I can't help but do..."

"Oh thank you!" Yayoi thanked her older cousin and closed the line.

"Mom, can I come in?" the sudden intrusion of Miharu jolted Yayoi.

"Just a moment dear..." she excused, rushing to put her bathrobe on. "You can come in now..."

"Good Morning mom..." Miharu greeted upon entering, bearing a breakfast tray.

"Had a good night's rest?" she asked her daughter; for Miharu looked like she was up all night "You don't look okay..."

"I heard some noises last night. I took a pill and it worked a bit..."

"Oh my... how embarrassing..." Yayoi thought and blushed as she began to eat her breakfast.

"And then, Lacus came and nuzzled against my nose, so I sneezed a bit..." Miharu continued.

"Miharu... can I sleep in? I feel tired from last night..."

"Okay mom... not a noise of peep from me..."

"Good luck on your match dear..."

"I hope so... thanks mom..." Miharu spoke as she closed the door.

The arena is set, and now the remaining hopefuls were now preparing for the last 3 days of the tourney. Miharu had cleaned up the house and herself and had left for the princess to practice. Misaki had already left and was there already, meeting up with Miharu later.

"Let's go..." Rushina urged her Deus.

'_Anna ni issho datta no ni...' (We were so close together...)_

"Ah... it's time. I hope that my opponent is Misakichi!"

'_Yuugure wa mou chigau iro...' (But the twilight has a different color now...)_


	38. Battle Phase 138: Real Threat

Battle Phase 1-38: Real Threat

9AM, Angel Dome. Miharu and Misaki had arrived to meet with their seconds, Reimi and Kotaro respectively. Tamayo arrived later, with Shinobu and Hatoko in tow.

"I can now stand up and walk..." Hatoko assured Misaki, even though the child still had crutches.

"Yuki!" Miharu cheered as she saw him approaching.

"Feeling okay?" the boy asked, since Miharu looked tired.

"I didn't get much sleep at all..." Miharu reasoned "It was noisy last night and even Lacus disturbed my sleep as well..."

"You know her... that cat of yours loves you so much..."

"Like she wasn't enough- all four of them slept around me..."

Suddenly, someone bumps Miharu.

"I'm sorry for my intrusions... forgive me for bumping..." the foreigner known as Chris apologized, speaking well in the country's language- Japanese of course. "I was rushing to find the café here... can you tell me where it is? I'm new to this place."

"Just take the hallway..." Tamayo began to answer and stopped as she saw something fall from the person's bag- an angel.

"Oh my... I'm sorry..." Chris apologized and tried to pick up his angel, but was stopped by another person, who picked it up instead.

"This must be yours..." the new arrival spoke- Miyuki Kawada. She gave the angel to the person and he bowed thanks. He then ran off.

"He didn't even finish what I was saying..." Tamayo thought.

"Congratulations on making this far..." Miyuki began to speak "But, like what others say, I'm giving you a chance to concede your places in this competition, especially you, Misaki Suzuhara."

"What do you mean by that?" Tamayo asked.

"Like what I have said to her before- if any of you continue this, you'll be not just fighting with your angels, but your lives will be at stake as well..."

"That's impossible!" Yukinari objected "There is no way that people will kill others just for a game..."

"The layer is not what it seems, people..." Miyuki continued "What you know about it is just the tip of the iceberg- so I'm warning you; concede now, or I'll be forced to take measures..."

Miyuki left the group, leaving them to wonder.

"What did she mean by that?" Misaki asked.

"The layer is not what it seems..." Andrei, who had just arrived in the control room thought. "Yes, some of the things that made the layer exist are in question, like..."

"You can unify with your angel!" Yukinari was shocked.

"Yes... so sometimes, like in the admission match, I got hurt on my arm like Hikaru..." Misaki replied.

"Attention: All active finalists please proceed to the waiting room now!" the PA called, signaling that it was 9:45. "Attention all spectators, the tournament will start in 15 minutes... so please take your seats..."

"Well, let's go... Where's Chris?" another person in another group in the café asked- Nick.

"There he is..." Abigail spoke as he approached. "Where were you?"

"I got lost..."

10:00, Asuka finally appears to ease the crowd's anxiety.

"Good morning everyone, fans, Deuses and viewers alike. Welcome to day 2 of the final stage! One of the winners here will have one of the two final slots in the final match, which is to be held on Christmas Eve, December 24 at 7:30PM!"

"7:30PM December 24!" Nick screamed "That's in 2 days! We have to go home before 12PM!"

"And now for our first match! From the east corner, winning her spot with a display of sword handling techniques... from Tokyo, the dark knight angel Akari and her Deus, Miyuki Kawada!"

"Miyuki! Miyuki! Miyuki!" some male cheering groups called on.

"Be my kendo teacher!" another male called.

"Ms. Miyuki, be safe..." another man, this time younger thought.

A tab on Akari reveals a relative lack of info on her- even until now the angel's clothing was just a basic monastic cloak and hood- kind of like a Jedi's. A couple of light sabers hung from her belt, at the ready.

"Mysterious... kind of powerful..." Nick noted, since he slept during her last fight.

"And from the west corner, the last male competitor in this circuit, securing his place by drilling his foe out... from Akita, the star warrior angel Aizen Teppa and his Deus, Yukinari Sasaki!"

"Ahh! He's sooo cute!" some girls raved to the pouting of Miharu "Yukinari!"

"Don't worry about him..." Yukina assured Miharu "I'm like him so... he'll do his best. Go, Yuki! Miharu?"

As Miharu slept by Yukina's surprise and as the two settled in their seats, Miyuki issued a threat.

"Give up before we fight... I don't wish to harm you."

"What do you mean by that! And what harm could come to me when I continue?"

"Let me remind you that the layer is not what it seems..." Miyuki continued "and also, remember that this is a battlefield where the strongest survive... and I'm trying to save you from the horror that will happen when the tour reaches the global stage..."

"Layer change... GO!" Asuka called and the field changed to a room filled with stone columns.

"I don't know what you are talking about... as for me; I need to push forward..." Yukinari objected further.

"Angel Entry!"

"Go, servant of the celestial, Ten Star warrior, Aizen Teppa!" Yukinari called out as he released his angel, and began to land. "Angel, Descend!"

"May the force be with you..." Miyuki began her call (though it sounds like a cliché) "Now go, Akari! Angel... Descend!"

"Seconds ready!"

"Deuses Ready!"

"Angelic... Fight!"

"I have warned you!" Miyuki spoke as Teppa attacked head-on "I'm going to break you in half if you go further... and I don't want that to happen to you..." She then moved her hand forward and pushed away her foe from a distance.

She also deflected the air blasts that Yukinari's angel projected by the same mysterious technique that pushed him out earlier. But Teppa kept the pressure, eventually causing a shot to pass within mils of Akari's face, blowing off her hood. For the first time, the face of Miyuki's angel was there for all to see. Her white hair made an impression of someone from darkness, and her blue eyes may have conveyed a message of her personal pain.

"Now I'm going to break you in half..." Akari spoke as she drew one, then another of her sabers (both of them colored red).

Then, her attack began- with such ferocity and skill that people that have handled a light saber- let alone a sword would run from her, and some would swear that she was dancing. Sasaki can and could only block and evade each aggressive hit, as Akari began to use her cyclone cutting technique- spinning around and around, using the centrifugal force to deal more damage.

Teppa was forced to place himself behind a pillar, thinking that safety was there. But then he sensed danger and ducked- barely hit by a saber that sliced the pillar where his head was a few mils ago. As the said pillar fell down, Teppa went far as Akari closed the distance- catching up. Akari tried to use a twin slashing move but Yukinari jumped- but it didn't go to waste, for it sliced a couple of pillars and they threaten to block his path.

He managed to evade those as Akari turned around and began to throw one, then the other saber- slashing him at the cheek and side. She then pushed him away- but not before a vacuum bolt was sent on her way. As Teppa skidded on the floor, his attack managed to rip Akari's cloak and blow her off her feet. Akari recovered quickly, as Teppa still tried to stand up.

"Why you!" Miyuki thought as Akari looked at her cloak. She then turned her angry eyes at her foe and undressed her cloak, revealing Akari's true form- light (as in light- the weight) black plating served as her armor- making it as legendary as Donatra's. She then looked at her foe- with black eyes, as she grabbed the handle of the sword that was holstered on her back. Upon unsheathing, the sword struck the floor- its weight coming not from the sword itself, but by the runes that were engraved on it- magical I suppose. With full speed, the knight charged, even though she was dragging the blade on the floor (sending sparks as it went), she still managed a great deal of speed.

The sound of the blade hitting Teppa's sword was incredible- like a ton of metal banging on another. He tried to distance himself but to no avail, by some skill of Akari's, she managed even to hit him from a distance- the skill manifesting itself as a wave of cutting energy, the sword's motion akin to a golf swing.

"Give it up before I powerslash you out!" Miyuki warned even further as her angel further increased her attack. By this time, Miharu had awakened and was worried.

"Yuki..." Miharu thought as the battle progressed into its 10th minute.

"There is no way I can give up! What harm is there anyway?"

"She knows what could happen... but how?" Andrei, who was in the layer control center (Posing for Aki- and also to teach Aya in the control system.), thought hard. "The field's system checks and balances are well kept from the public- constantly improving to provide better and safer fights... unless, she can see it as well... And what kind of threat- horror does she talk about? Is there anyone out there who knows what will happen if the very layer itself is out of balance? If it is so, people will get hurt or worse, killed."

By this time, Teppa was almost drained- tiring from all that blocking and evading. Akari again managed to attack him from all angles, but he countered- driving her to the edge. Just as he thought he finally had her, Miyuki looked at him- surprisingly, with blank eyes, a message of no mercy written on them. Akari tried to slash him- as Yukinari was jolted by the sight, but he jumped, landing behind her- but Miyuki did not mind.

"Twisting... Slash!" Akari called, swinging her sword in front of her and at the last minute, letting it fly around her.

"Yukinari!"

Sasaki was hit hard, not only by the blade but also the realization that she can hit all the points of the compass- not to mention behind her. Akari caught her flying sword as Teppa went out of the ring, with his Deus in pain as well.

"I warned you before, but you did not listen..."

"Layer out! And the winner..."

"Now feel the taste and pain of defeat... I'm sorry but you must stop here..."

"Angel Akari!"

Later on- in the infirmary, as Yuki was being treated for a bruise in his chest, a worried Miharu looks on.

"Don't think of avenging me..." Yuki assured his friend. "It's just a game- I lost and that's it... she's way better than me..."

"But... but..."

"This just goes with the territory..." he again assured, pointing to the bruise. "Don't worry; I've gotten a bit..."

"It's okay... I'll not go and make revenge calls anymore... just rest, ok?" Miharu silenced him.

Miyuki was about to enter the main hallway when she was stopped- by the young man who wished her safety.

"Ms. Miyuki, you didn't have to go that far..." he began to speak. "Just because your dreams kept you from sleeping for all this time..."

"I have to, because I have no other choice..." she replied in her most mellow tone "Sunichiro."

"Are you not going to stay and see who gets the bye?"

"Unfortunately, I will not... but I know that I will have to fight tomorrow, against a foe much more powerful than I am- when not only she realizes her true potential, but also, her father's true role in her angel's existence... the key is about to be turned in its lock and once it happens, I may have to watch over... may God have mercy on those fated to be mortally harmed by all of this..."

"But... but... but..." Sunichiro stammered.

"Say it... don't worry..."

"But sister..."

"I'll be fine... stay if you want to, but be home before six, okay? I'll try to get some sleep..."

"Yes, I will, Sis..."

"Misaki Suzuhara... I never expected this to happen... I hope she can end my nightmares and put me to sleep..."

Miyuki now left her younger brother and headed towards the exit, passing Misaki in the process. Misaki looked at her with a sort of dread- partly believing what she said, until a hand to her shoulder stopped her- Tamayo.

"Don't worry about her..." she assured.

"But she looked like she was in pain..."

"She may have lacked some sleep... don't worry. If ever, any one of us can beat her..."

"I remember, we are the ones who are going to fight after Miharu's match..."

"Well then, good luck..."

Tamayo ran off, not allowing Misaki to even speak.

OT: Please vote if you wanted the next phases of the tour in this thread, or in a new thread... Because Phase-1 is almost over.


	39. Battle Phase 139: An Angel’s Will

Battle Phase 1-39: An Angel's Will

Then...

"Big sis Misaki is here!" the voice of Tomoka rang from behind her. Misaki turned around and saw her parents tagging along as well.

"How was your fight?" Shuuko asked- apparently not knowing that Misaki's fight is the last for the day.

"Um... honey..." Shinji stopped her, pointing to the screen that was currently displaying the ladder- Misaki's battle was the third.

"Oh my... silly me..." Shuuko realized, and turned red.

"Aunt and uncle were noisy after big sis left" Tomoka cut in "but Ebichi and I did not mind..."

"Tomoka!" Shuuko alarmed, still red. "Why you! Come here!"

As she playfully chased her niece, Shinji bent down to Misaki's level, resting a hand on her head.

"You have grown Misakichi... and once again you are near to a championship match..." he began to speak, rubbing her hair "can I see your angel for a while?"

Misaki gave her father Hikaru and he began looking at her in earnest.

"I can't believe that my daughter had figured out the perfect parameters for a speed type angel- the perfect parameters for an angel such as Hikaru..." he then thought as he examined the doll. Then he projected the following words (telekinetically) into Hikaru "Time to awaken... your key has been turned, and be the light that you are..."

"Misaki!" the voice of Miharu came in from behind them "And good morning, Mr. Suzuhara..."

"Good morning to you too, Miharu... and my, you do look a bit like your mother..." Shinji returned the greeting, returning Hikaru to his child. "Can I also see your angel for a bit?"

"Sure why not..."

Shinji was also earnest in examining Hinata.

"Not bad at all... even though you still have to find your proper tools. She's definitely Yayoi's child- she had made a hybrid setting into an effective parameter suite... coupled with the packs, she had definitely gained some noted superiority." He then thought as the examination progressed. "But, neither Miharu's will alone nor Hinata's strength alone will do- she has to know. Time for you to know yourself as well... for you are an angel foolhardy enough to do something serious and foolish at the same time..."

"Well then..." he then spoke, giving back Hinata. "You guys get a move on; it seems that my wife and her niece are lost... and yes... Misaki, if you see your cousin Koyomi wondering around here, let her stay with you in the waiting room or near your friends- she came here without a formal notice... and her folks back in Germany are really in a blitz."

"Koyomi, here?" Misaki thought as her father went to find the other two. Then she spotted Miharu at the water fountain, about to drink the same pills that she had been taking each morning for almost nine years now.

"Like always- for my health..." Miharu again spoke, taking the pills and this time with a sweetener tablet along- relieving the harsh tone of the pills- impossible to sugarcoat or put them in any other package.

"Can I ask you something?" Misaki began to ask "are those pills necessary?"

"Let me tell you something..." Miharu replied (music please) "don't be shocked, because you're the first new friend I have told you this..."

"What is it that is so shocking?"

"I'm dying... my heart is slowly weakening..."

Those first two words broke Misaki like she was glass- but Miharu assured her.

"But there is still hope for me... this medicine I take helps me live a bit longer- until I can be operated on... but there is still a possibility that I might..."

Misaki suddenly embraces her friend.

"Hold on Miharu! You are going to worry us sick when something happens to you!" Misaki began to cry "What will people call you if you give up on living!"

"I know... that's why I'm still here..." Miharu replied "I have found a reason to live now- you guys... I can't afford to just leave you without them (death, misfortune, etc.) forcefully taking me! And there's still one thing I must do- our promise!"

"I remember that... that's I'm going to do my best as well..."

"Well then..." Miharu spoke, wiping her tears off "wish me luck, and I wish you the same..."

Misaki was quiet as she went off.

"She is strong willed..." the cool voice of Hikaru replied "she even looks at fate with determination..."

"She's pure of heart..." the assuring voice of Hinata rang in Miharu "she cares for all her friends... you must not give her pain..."

"I know that... and I must... not just for Misaki, but for all who care for me..."

Meanwhile in another waiting room, Rika and Ringo were discussing something.

"I have noticed..." Ringo began "are my eyes failing or does your angel look like me?"

"She does sis..." Rika replied, taking off Rina's visor for the first time since her creation "I made her in your image, because..."

"I know..." Ringo hugged her little sister "you're my biggest fan, am I right?"

"Yes sis... too bad you haven't come to our house blessing at our new house in Chiba..." Rika spoke, with tears "the new house looks amazing- and to think that you gave the money to build it... mom and dad were overjoyed..."

"I was thinking of the best for all of you..."

"Watch me sis... I'll win this so I can at least thank you..."

"Just do your best; for Hinata is one angel that should not be taken lightly... there is no way for you to win easily..."

"No way?" Rika asked "remember that..."

"'No way is not our way!'" the two sisters spoke in unison. "Either finish or be finished, that's our stand!"

"And now for our second battle- after a few moments of lag... introducing in the west corner..." Asuka began to call.

"That's our cue..." Ringo motioned to her sibling to head to the west exit.

"From Chiba, winning her spot by a 'miraculous' victory against the weakness-searching ice machine Shirahime, confirmed sibling of our favorite idol Ringo- as her second... the hyper speed expert, Rika Seto and angel Rina!"

"I'm very envious right now!" one fan raved "she gets an idol for a sister! Not just any idol, it's Ringo!"

"Reminds me of my little sister back home..." Nick commented, as the dome was echoing with raves and more raves "when I fought in the finals, this exact same thing happened..."

The others in his group looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, almost..."

"And in the east corner... from Tokyo, securing her place by a rather dramatic fight against a fellow mobile suit-inspired angel, with her cousin as her second... the mobile angel team of Miharu Hoshikawa and angel Hinata!"

"You can do it Miharu!" Rachel cheered.

"You can survive anything!" Rachel's second, Saori Sugiyama -another of Miharu's friends cheered.

"Miharu... be strong..." Misaki, in her waiting area thought. "I know that you are..."

"Miharu, are you ready for this?" Hinata asked her "by the looks of things, you are tired..."

"I can do this Hinata... I must or else... I'll be counting on you..."

"I know that. You can count on me!"

"Ready Rina?" her second Reimi asked. Miharu nodded as the teams sat on their chairs.

"I'm greatly glad of you being my opponent..." Rika began to speak "Both of us have the will to do this, am I right?"

"Layer change... GO!" Asuka announced, with the field turning into a sort of landing pad, with structures- each resembling a ship container (created by the ALTPMS- Angelic Layer Terrain Projection and Management System). "For the first time, low gravity will be used! With gravity 1/6th of our own, angels can jump higher and use less Vernier time in the air- making normally short aerial battles long and extensive, and also easily lift those container obstacles. But only angels with viable thrusters or thruster aids will be able to utilize the almost zero gravity... Angel Entry!"

"Rina Superstar! With your will, dazzle all those who see and hear you!" Rika spoke, as Rina entered the field "Flight pack, go! Angel... descend!"

Rina landed okay, with a special jet backpack affixed to her by the ALIAS (Angelic Layer Integrated Assistance System- angelic assistance system in short).

"Hinata... be my strength, be the light that guides us to victory... spread your wings and touch the sky!" Miharu called, releasing Hinata "Angel... descend!"

Hinata also landed okay, hands over her knife holsters.

"Assist OK!" the seconds replied, after being asked.

"Ready!" Rika and Miharu also added.

"Well then... Angelic... Fight!"

"Let's see if you can sing and dance to my tune!" Rika urged as her angel charged, activating her skirt boosters halfway on, bearing her blade.

Hinata used her knives to block the 3" blade. Rina jumped high and used her pack to keep her aloft- to further nullify the already weak grip gravity had. Miharu had no choice but to use her angel's thrusters to get at Rina. She almost overshot but managed to use her knives to stop her flight- using her foe's blade as the stop post. They were locked for a while, and then Rika managed to push Hinata towards the ground. Hinata skidded as she landed but counterthrusted- barely stopping near an obstacle.

"Eh... nice follow. But here's another number..." the still aloft Rina again called, opening her laser bracelet and firing a great deal of blasts, chasing Hinata all over the ground.

But before Rika can get the upper hand, something was headed her way- a beam boomerang. She stopped to evade but Hinata was following that shot- with an anti-ship sword on hand. She gave a big slash but it missed. Another was made and it was blocked by her foe's blade. The thought of a 3" blade blocking the 7" half (the anti-ship lance was about 14-15 inches long) of the sword pack was simply preposterous- but it was happening. Apparently, Rina had forgotten the boomerang principle- for it struck her from behind as it was returning to its host.

"I forgot about that..." Rika apologized to her mean-looking sister.

"Look out next time..." Ringo motioned.

Rina had landed on the floor safely but Hinata was on her heels, managing the grappling hook on her and throwing her skyward. Hinata followed suit with her sword until halfway up- when Rika managed to shoot it off. But as we remember, that silhouette had two swords- so Hinata called on another one and kept the slashing until 3/4ths of the way up- her thrusters could not take her further- whereas Rina's pack had managed to take her almost to the top. So, she threw her boomerang instead. As she began to descend, alarms began to ring at Reimi's terminal.

"Rina, easy on the energy- your primary is drained."

"Okay, time for me to switch..."

As Rina began to take aim with her bowgun, she got another thing coming- in the form of an energy shot from Hinata's impulse cannon. Hinata, now in launcher mode, began to shoot off her foe with the laser gattling on her right shoulder- conserving energy in the process. Even though Hinata landed heavily, her armor protected her from the shock of it. Rina landed in front of her and her Deus asked something.

"Can I ask you something? Are you feeling well?"

"Why ask me that?"

"It's because... it seems that you are not feeling well..."

"Well I do... I don't feel well..."

"So why continue? Why bother? Why not let yourself rest so you can be at your best?"

"No amount of rest can make up for what I have..." Miharu replied "that's why I must push forward, so I can at least fulfill something. My will and resolve are strong, no shortcoming or defeat is humiliating as long as the spirit is strong!"

"I see..." Rika replied, with the glass of her angel's visor turning from green to a light gray "you and I have the same spirit when it comes to doing something we like... I hope that term will make us both fulfilled... now, let's go Rina!"

As Rina changed into hypermode, people were wandering about a lot of things.

"I did not know that Miharu was suffering for a long time..." Tamayo commented, after Rushina told her about her friend's condition. "But remarkably she's still holding out... she's strong willed."

"She's much stronger willed than me..." the recently arrived Yayoi spoke "it's like having her aunt Hinata back here with us. Little sis, your radical idea also made her that way- for you have also carried her in your womb as well..."

At this time, Hinata was now in full Aile mode and was matching Rina's blade- skill per skill. But unknowingly, each time Hinata would use the shield to block, Rina would damage the anti-beam coating on it. Rina flew skyward and Hinata followed suit, rifle at the ready. The battle was at its 6th minute and it was now a full-fledged aerial fight, with exchanges of beam fire the new norm- Rina with her bracelet palm beams and Hinata with her rifle. Rika fired a shot from her bowgun and was blocked, but not before pushing its holder a bit.

"Time to settle down!" Rina spoke as her distanced herself a bit- ready for a "Hyper heart beam... fire!"

The huge heart shaped pulse sped towards Hinata. She readied herself with her shield, hoping the anti-beam coating would afford some degree of protection. Then, as the pulse hit, she received the shock of her life- the shield broke in half, and the energy that was not dissipated by the remaining intact coating or the shield's physical body headed for the angel- hitting hard. Rina managed to land and do a victory pirouette as Hinata slammed into the stacked container cells.

But as she looked at the crash behind her, her feelings of victory were dashed as a fist slammed into her visor- shattering it and sending her flying. Rina quickly stood up and was shocked- Hinata was still standing and in her Valkyrie silhouette at that. A sense of uncertainty began to sweep Rika and her sister as Hinata looked.

"This feeling..." Ringo noted "it's the same as Tamayo's... Rika!"

"What is it sis?"

"There is no way that you can beat her now!"

"There may be none... but, it is not my way!"

The angel then took off the shattered visor off, making fans gasp at her true face- she really looked like Ringo. Then, the support system delivered a fresh pair and was worn quickly. Hinata now held the upper hand as she dashed back and forth delivering stroke after stroke- with her drones faithfully following behind.

"Bad move Ms. Seto..." Andrei thought "breaking that shield will just further the attacks- because both hands are now on the weapon."

"Wow nice move... I've heard of blitz beats but this..." a girl of 17 commented in her seat, tilting her glasses. Her name: Koyomi Nina Nanaka.

Rika managed to set her angel a good deal of distance before shooting her much more powerful laser- but Hinata had her drones on. She evaded the shots and deployed her drones against her foe. Rina tried outrunning them but to no avail, getting hits now and then. After 30 seconds, the drones returned to their host to orient themselves in the layer space- which took about a minute or so.

"No choice..." Rika thought as she ignored all the advice her sister gave and ran further, shooting another heart pulse.

But that shot was ineffective, for Hinata had raised her powerful 'divine shield'- the three drones forming a trigon in front- the drones forming the points of the clear energy shield, blocking whatever energy came.

"I have no choice but to move forward..." Miharu finally spoke, retracting the shield "for the light at the end of my tunnel is the only guide I have... and the only direction I must take... is forward!"

At that note, the three drones did something that Yayoi had not expected to be done that soon- the drones split into two, now all six of them headed for the enemy. As the drones reconnected and returned to their host, the angel carrying them attacked in turn, moving faster than what the pack was set to do- effectively doing the same speed damage multiplier technique her foe had.

Rika tried another heart beam, but to no avail- with Hinata shielding herself and after blocking, setting out at full speed- not even letting her drones return to their locked hover. As she came to face Rina, Hinata took off her silhouette- as time began to slow down. She then drew out another sword (the one she used against Kyla) and placed it in a way that some people knew- and dreaded.

"That pose..." Yayoi noted.

"It's the..." Reimi noted as well.

"Energy Projection Style..." Kirie added.

"Belief technique..." Andrei thought.

"Shin... Ken!" Hinata called, thrusting but not hitting Rina's chest area- the force created was enough.

Ringo was shocked as she looked at the medical monitors- as Rika felt her heart stop for a full five seconds. Her angel was propelled out of the layer by the secret technique- but not before losing all of its life energy. Hinata barely held onto her sword as she herself almost slumped- her Deus tired as well.

"F... Faint... Out!" Asuka announced as Rika recovered "And the next semi-finalist: Miharu and angel Hinata!"

Break time...

"Rika, are you okay?" Ringo asked.

"I'm okay... she got the better of me... and there's no way I can match her will... she's dying and yet, she still hopes..."

"Dying! Miharu? But how?"

"She told me- in that space... before she struck me..." Rika mentioned "And I have also felt the pain of death myself- makes me feel scared..."

In the infirmary...

"Don't worry about me..." Miharu assured "an hour's rest will suit me just fine- an hour's rest, and... I... can... stand... up... and... walk... again... zzzzzzz..."

"Don't worry, she'll be okay... let her rest..." the head medic, Anna Sunikata assured.

"Don't worry about her Misakichi!" Tamayo assured, placing her hand on her back, patting her "From what I know, she's stronger than all of us..."

"Maybe you're right..."

"And you have me to worry about... for I still have not found the other reason why I cheer for you..." Tamayo answered back, leaving the room, humming a tune.

_"I'll do anything just to see it, and to remember what that embrace was like... With this hand I'll do anything, for we are of one heart and because, all of us are on the same path..."_


	40. Battle Phase 140: The Hidden Reason

Battle Phase 1-40: The Hidden Reason

"Just to see it again, I'll do anything, and to remember what that embrace was like..." the saintly tone of Rushina's singing echoed in Tamayo's head "With this hand I'll do anything for it, and no one will stand in my way..."

"And I'll live on, as a traveler on this path..." Tamayo ended the line, as she headed for her waiting room- and her second, her cousin Shinobu Kisaki.

Thoughts of her first meeting with her angel flashed through her mind- receiving the egg from Yayoi, prepping and setting the parameters, the creation of her pink dress and hat- inspired by Miharu's Sunday hat- and costume in general, and finally, the endowment of her name. She also looked at her angel's weapon and another train of thoughts came in- particularly about what Yayoi had said about her special move- the final resolution.

Flashback: Piffle princess HQ. Rushina was presented to Yayoi and the angel was presented with her weapons- particularly a beam pistol.

"What do you mean by 'I cannot do her special on certain enemies?'"

"Let me explain..." Yayoi began to clarify. "You have the ability to defeat a foe by simply removing their will to fight- with your will- your resolution. But, there are certain enemies that are really destined to win over you- but don't worry, they are all on your side... listen, the gun will not fire if you use the move on a person that is either defenseless, or as in some cases, a foe that really deserves to win that battle. For example: if your gun doesn't fire when you make a resolution at Hikaru, that could mean only one thing..."

"That she really deserves to win- and she's not in a sense, stronger or better but... she's special..." Tamayo ended the talk. "If that happens, I would really want that to happen..."

"That last match was a bomb!" the TV viewing Lina commented. "I can't believe that she also knows martial arts- for a girl that loves to shoot off guns and wear armors, that was something."

"Miharu Hoshikawa... nice in concept... but I'm here to see how my little Misaki fights..." Koyomi thought as she sat near Misaki's cheering squad- beside Yukinari actually. She pulled out a PDA and began to post some notes in her web blog. Then, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Um... excuse me... but..." the person spoke- it was Yukina, with a couple of drink cups on hand.

"Excuse me... I did not know that this was your seat." Koyomi apologized as she sat on the chair beside the one she vacated, continuing her blog.

Info on Koyomi reveals that she's the current girlfriend of the West German AL champion, Yzak Joule-Schubert and his angel Faust- an angel created with a transforming armor around him, either turning him into a gunner knight, a hovering sniper or a punching powerhouse- which his special tech, the panzerfaust was developed and used. But enough of that and we turn to Misaki and her second, Kotaro.

"Ready Misaki?" Kotaro asked "I'm still unsure of a lot of things, particularly on how Tamayo will think in this case... I'm still shocked at her decision..."

"We are walking on the same path..." Hikaru's consciousness suddenly took hold of Misaki's speech (they have almost the same voice- Hikaru's only a bit lower) and spoke. "We both believe in the same feeling that we have... even though it may not be a simple fight, at least... this will bond us..."

"Even best friends have to fight sometimes..." Andrei in the control room thought, as someone walked in the door. The assistants were startled at the sudden intrusion, but he assured them.

"Meguri Fuuko, I didn't know that you would appear... was Yayoi that tired?"

"I need to let her rest for a while, so I switched my persona with hers- even though her body is tired, at least her spirit will rest, for I shoulder the stress that this body of hers has right now..." Yayoi's alter ego (persona actually) replied. A tab on her reveals that she wore no glasses, and had the same long hair that Yayoi had- only black. And her eyes were reddish violet instead of bluish black- she looked like Yayoi but she was not altogether- a celestial.

"Why are you here? You know that I sealed you... so why?"

"I came here to help... she's an important person in this place so I must help as well- remember that we have the same set of memories, so I can stand in for her as well..."

"Very well then..."

"I'm okay now Kotaro..." Misaki assured.

"Okay, but... don't push yourself too hard okay? I'll be watching you from below..."

"Oh my... it's almost time for her battle..." Koyomi thought as she kept the blog- as she was spotted by none other than Tomoka- who was still hiding from her green aunt Shuuko.

"Big sis Koyomi!" the child yelled as she came near, drawing attention to the name's holder.

"To-To-Tomoka! What are you doing here!"

"Hiding from aunt and uncle... please hide me..."

"Okay..." Koyomi answered, taking off her cap and placing it on her cousin's head. "Wear this until I say so... and my, my hair really needs to be let out- my cap is really messing things up..."

As soon as Koyomi let her hair loose from its bun, males and some females looked at her- with interest.

"What are you looking at! You already have your Miharu!" Yukina snapped as she slapped her twin with a paper fan that she always had on hand.

"Big sis Koyomi's hair is the best, but the stranger that took me to big sis Misaki's house had much better hair..."

"Eh really... was that girl the one who fought earlier?"

"Yes sis, how did you know?"

"Can I excuse you for a minute?" the tact voice of Rachel suddenly came in. "Actually, I wondering about your hair... is it..."

"Oh this? It's natural... I was born with violet hair... hi; I'm Koyomi Nina Nanaka, you can call me Koyomi... nice to meet you, friends of Misaki Suzuhara and Miharu Hoshikawa..."

"Um..." Yukina then entered "How did you know that we're- who are you?"

"I'm..."

"We are..." Tomoka added.

"We are- yes, thank you... we are Misaki's cousins..." she answered. Then the phone rang- it was Yzak "Excuse me... hello?" the conversation began, in German. "Yzak, it's you... huh? I'm still here in Japan... I'll return for Christmas... you know how the time zones work- just one trip and you'll end up before you left..."

At that point, Koyomi was spotted by Shinji and was headed towards her.

"Last match, good..." Nick commented "This match, better... Chris?"

He looked at his right and saw his second in command, drinking a can of hot tea.

"Want one?" he asked as looked at his senior "it's only 500 yen a can..."

Back in Hilo, someone was being pestered by her sibling- it was Domon.

"Bang! Bang! Boom!" the kid yelled, breaking whatever patience Lina had.

"Why you!"

Back in the stands, as Lina chased her little brother around, Koyomi had finished her call and was settling, until...

"Haro... Harooooo..." a blue ball popped from her pocket and suddenly, parts of it flipped open to become its ears- startling all except Tomoka.

"Haro!" Tomoka beamed as the robot ball hovered and settled on Koyomi's lap.

"Everyone alright... Okay!" the ball cheered as it rolled around its owner's lap, drawing stares from all. "Alright!"

"I'm pleased to announce that after an undue delay, we are back!" Asuka announced, making the people yell. "And now, for our third battle for the third semifinalist or the first finalist (who ever gets the bye anyway)... in the east corner, winning by a bare margin of disruption and immunity... the current champion, Misaki Suzuhara and her partner angel, Hikaru!"

"Go, Go, Misakichi, fight! Fight! Fight!" the cheering squad from Eriol academy began to act.

"Go, Go, Misakichi, fight! Fight! Fight!" another squad from the kinder school also acted up.

The spotlights were trained at Misaki and Kotaro as they went to their side and sat in their respective chairs.

"I'm nervous..." Misaki thought.

"And in the west corner, securing her place by beating one of the most noted angels in the country- Wizard. Lady T..." Asuka began to announce, then stopped to double-check her papers. "Oh dear, from the west corner, introducing her opponent- who now has a real name! From the west corner- Tamayo Kisaki and her partner angel Rushina!"

"Tamayo!" the Eriol cheering squad asked in unison. Ryou almost expectorated his drink upon hearing of the name.

The spotlights were now focused on Tamayo and Shinobu, confirming the rumors at that area.

"It's Tamayo... She hasn't changed..." a boy of about the same age thought, while watching his TV. His name- Keitaro Suzuki.

"I can't believe it... she has been playing with us all along!"

"This is going to be good..." Shoko in the media control room thought, as her assistant, Natarle Katoki kept the crew's pace up- controlling the myriad of cameras placed all over the arena and in the layer itself- sort of (Thank Andrei and Tomoyo for that one. A really special camera tech, called a vector projection system, uses the space's points to determine visual information- to determine what a camera at that point in space will see- hereby making as if a camera had been placed at that spot.

"Misakichi, can I ask you a favor?" Tamayo asked as the two readied their visors.

"What is it?"

"I have not asked for favors often but... win or lose, can you still be my friend? Or could you even treat me as a sister?"

"Yes, I will..." Misaki replied, as Asuka announced that the layer would be the normal field. "Because when you first enter the layer, you, me, Miharu and others... you are already my sister, because you have entered the layer as well... and a friend, because you are my friend..."

"Angel Entry!"

"Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, towards the light of friendship, Hikaru!" Misaki called, letting Hikaru loose on the field.

"Rushina, look at the light of friendship with cheer and push on... subdue anyone who stands in your way, forgiving, smiling warrior of heaven!" Tamayo quickly called, not even letting Hikaru settle on the floor.

"Angel Descend!" the two friends called, with their angels landing at the same time. The two angels smiled as the looked at each other, both of them knowing what was happening.

"It's starting..." Lina alarmed and shoved her little brother away as she sat on her place in front of the TV, with Jyung close by. Luckily, the people in charge of transmitting the fights were quick dubbers or rapid in the art of adding subtitles- so no hard times for Lina, who received the English version.

"Seconds ready..."

"Assist OK!"

"Deuses ready..."

"Ready!" the two replied, as their angels placed their hands over their respective batons.

"Angelic..."

The two stared at each other with anticipation.

"Fight!"

The two took off at a speed that was even faster than Rushina's best takeoff speed. The two made contact and disengaged quickly, the sight like that of two lights fighting against each other- only the impacts showing as sparks. The longest lock that they had was about 3 seconds- just enough for the cameras to lock on.

"Unbelievable! Even though it had only begun, this match is now one of the most dizzying- even the cameras could not track each contender!"

The scene continued for well over 30 seconds, until Rushina managed to duck an oncoming attack- placing a hit on Hikaru's stomach and pushing her well above her head. As Tamayo ordered her angel to turn around for another shot, Misaki, who was reeling from the pain, had sensed the intent and twisted Hikaru to avoid the right Rushina threw. By the same twisting measure, Hikaru had managed to land her right leg on her friend's neck and chest area, slamming Rushina on the ground on her back, while Hikaru slammed on her face, with her leg straddling Rushina.

"Aww you hit me on the chest!" Tamayo almost screamed, rubbing her sore (and sensitive- like all female adolescents) areas, as her angel stood up as well as Hikaru. "How do you like a taste of that, Misakichi!"

Misaki could not answer as Rushina slammed her palm onto her chest; pushing her a bit and making her rub her chest as well.

"That hurts too!" Misaki called, rubbing her chest as well. "What's your point anyway?"

"Not much, I just need to find out something..." Tamayo replied. "The other reason why I cheer and fight. So that's why..."

Tamayo did not finish what she was saying as her angel made a quick draw on her gun and fired, emptying the revolver quickly. Misaki's angel dodged all of those, gaining some ground in the process, but Rushina would not allow her to disturb her reload- by means of flipping over her friend as she removed the spent casings.

"Remember, she's extremely accurate at long ranges... got to close in and prevent her from using her gun!" Misaki thought as she shifted to black- and cloaking seconds after.

"I can't see her... be careful..." Shinobu warned as Tamayo finished her reload move.

"I know..." Tamayo assured "Rushina, are you ready?"

"I was ready before you..." the doll replied in her head.

"Okay Misakichi..." Tamayo spoke, letting Misaki see her face "time for you to see who you're dealing with..."

Tamayo and her angel closed their eyes and began to feel the surroundings. A few seconds after, Rushina opened her now violet eyes and aimed at the air behind her.

"I can see you, my friend..." Tamayo spoke as she let her gun do the rest.

One shot had found its mark; grazing Hikaru's left leg- Misaki feeling the heat and pain almost instantly, making her lose the cloak.

"But how?" Misaki asked, and then looked at Tamayo. She was shocked at what she saw- the violet eyes were blank. Shinobu on the other hand was calm at the sight of synchronized wave patterns, for Tamayo had already told her of the events.

"This is interesting..." Koyomi noted as image of Tamayo was displayed on the overhead screens.

"What's happening over there?" Lina asked, not knowing that the event was related to her angel as well.

Rushina again charged, but with a speed that was even faster than the last time, catching Misaki off-guard. She had no choice but to adapt to white, barely keeping up with her friend's newly added speed.

"Now, time for some tricks!" Tamayo thought, as she kept the pace, shooting on, some straight, and some being bounced. "And now... Vital Shot!"

Rushina pulled the trigger on that one, but there was a problem- the gun was not firing.

"Oh no... This can't be! That means..."

Misaki seized the chance and called her cannon. She joined the two halves and hosed down the area where Rushina stood. Rushina evaded the energy spray and managed to shoot off all six shots as well- three of them grazing Hikaru at various points, making her drop to the ground.

"Now Misakichi..." Rushina began to speak "Are you on the same path as I am?"

And again, Rushina did not let Misaki speak as she fired and fired shot after shot, quickly reloading and moving to another spot, not even letting the bullets she shot before reach the target. The unrelenting shooting had now placed Hikaru in a fix, as bullets headed for her in three directions (sides and front- the gun) at once.

"Hikaru!"

As suddenly as lighting, something happened. The bullets have dispersed long before they have reached, and there was absolutely no trace of a barrier (for there had been no time to raise it anyway). Then in it all, was Hikaru- with one hand stretched out, as if she stopped the shots. Hikaru panted as she slowly raised her head, revealing another shocker- her eyes were now blue.

"I don't know..." Misaki replied in the nexus- shocking Tamayo as well (who was there as well).

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Misakichi... is that you?" Tamayo could only ask. "But how..."

"I don't know too, Tamayo... but it may mean something. But I ask you something... is that really you? Because from what I know, I am what I am- together with Hikaru, as one..."

"Same here..." Tamayo replied with a smile "Together with Rushina... as one, as sisters in the layer..."

Then the battle again flared with much increased intensity, making viewers stare with awe.

"I'm having a good time... are you?" Tamayo asked as they battled on.

"Yes... I'm having a good time. I'm now enjoying angelic layer even more... thanks for everything!"

"Actually, it is you that I have to thank... but since we're foes, I have to make my stand here as well!"

Rushina at that point, pointed her gun at Hikaru- ready to make a resolution.

"Destiny shines on those who are fated to be..." Meguri thought as she saw the move. "And that light is shining on your friend..."

Rushina squeezed the trigger to complete the move but...

"The gun won't fire anyway..." Tamayo thought as she shot another and another- draining her skill energy "But at least, I know why..."

"Because you are on the same path... bonded not just by the layer, but by your friendship as well..." Meguri finished her thought as Hikaru's wings appeared.

Tamayo could not do a thing as Misaki had again made the astral explosion, fainting Rushina and being caught afterwards.

"Once again, Hikaru uses her astral explosion to win!" the commentators for the broadcast called as Asuka called the winner. Hikaru gently landed and placed Rushina on her friend's side. She recalled her wings as she landed in front of her now smiling Deus.

Later, as the time of the announcements came near...

"Feeling okay Tamayo? Is Rushina okay?" Misaki asked, worried.

"Don't worry... this one's strong... see?" Tamayo replied, tapping her shoulder in a strongman-like fashion. "And don't worry about Rushina, she's like me, so she'll recover as well..."

"I'm glad..."

"Friends again?" Tamayo asked, extending a hand "I want to walk the same path as you are... and that's my other reason..."

"Sure... come with us! It will be fun! Together..."

As the two friends laughed on, Koyomi and Tomoka were headed towards them. Tomoka ran ahead and managed to tug on Misaki, almost making her off-balance.

"Tomoka! What are you doing here?"

"Hi there Misaki... it's been a long time..." Koyomi greeted just as the rest of their friends came.

"Koyomi... sister Koyomi, is that you?"

"Koyomi!" another voice came in – Shinji.

"Uncle Shin!" she waved back.

"Hi there Mr. Suzuhara..." Tamayo and the others greeted back.

"Tomoka! So there you are!" Shuuko then came in. "Come here!"

"Everything all right!" (Robot ball) Haro added.

Would the semifinalists, please come to the layer area at once!" the PA called after a few minutes of conversation.

"Even if Ms. Kawada were here, it won't change the fact that she will fight one of these two semifinalists- of them one will get a direct ticket to the finals..." Asuka explained, as a spotlight was pointed at Misaki and Miharu each. "And the first finalist, randomly picked by no margin of anything (not based on performance – just either A or B)..."

Then one of the spotlights lighting the two suddenly went dim, making the illuminated one the chosen one. That chosen one was...

"Miharu Hoshikawa! Congratulations! You are now one of the finalists in the national tournament... we wish you luck. So that means... the semifinals will be between Hikaru and Akari!"

"Miharu..." Misaki tried to speak to Miharu as they exited the dome. But Miharu just ignored her- but it attracted Rachel's attention.

"Don't worry about her... every time, before an important match she would lock herself away to think..."

"But Rachel..."

"She's worried about a lot of things... better give her space..." Rachel closed the chatter as she herself walked away.

"Misaki, I'm sorry but I need to set myself..." Miharu's text message came in later. "I know that you can do it... I believe in you... so please, have faith as well..."

"Have faith, I have... I believe..."


	41. Battle Phase 141: The Uncertain Solitude

Battle Phase 1-41: The Uncertain Solitude

Afternoon after the matches. The still worried Misaki had managed to place herself at the piffle princess, even though she was supposed to go home for rest. Inside, she again tried to contact Miharu but there was only no reply. She found herself at a layer table and had managed to put Hikaru in it when she finally noticed.

"I guess I must set my mind straight as well..." she thought as she made her angel do some routines. After a few minutes, someone disturbed her.

"Can I join in, Ms. Suzuhara- I mean Misaki?" the voice came in.

Misaki looked at the voice's owner- it was principal Sakura, sitting down in the chair in front of her.

"Can we chat for a while? You seem to have a lot of things up there..." she continued, to the helpless, involuntary nodding of Misaki. "You can come in now, my angel..."

Sakura released her angel into the field- and it was not Spectra. The angel wore a blue Chinese-type skirt and blouse. The angel cords were connected to the hair by a pair of Chinese-type hair bands and a key served as a necklace. She was by all means a mirror of her Deus- in her childhood.

Meanwhile at backstage, Ohjiro was looking for Yayoi (who was at the moment a person named Meguri Fuuko); ready to give half of his report.

"Mr. Mihara..." Meguri suddenly jumped on Ohjiro. "I'm here for the reports..."

"Who are you?"

"Let's say Yayoi sent me... I'm Meguri..."

"Meguri... that rings a bell..." Ohjiro thought "Are you the one?"

"Yes, I am... I'm the one your boss told stories about..."

"I see..." he said, turning his face away for a bit. "So that's why... Chief Yayoi?"

Ohjiro had turned his head to see Meguri, but instead he saw his chief instead.

"What's the matter Ohjiro? It looks like you've seen a ghost..."

"Um..." he stammered, trying to keep a level mind. "Have you seen Ms. Meguri around here? I was talking to her for a while there and then..."

"She went off..." Yayoi replied "Now, where's the report?"  
Back at Misaki's end, the sparring session was going well, with the principal and Misaki having a good time talking.

"Well then, I must go now..." the principal spoke, retrieving her angel from the layer. "Cheer up a bit ok?"

"Ok, I will..."

After a few minutes of idle time, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Misaki!" the other line answered.

"Ns. Naru?"

"It's me alright..."

"How did you get this number?"

"I searched for it... luckily the newly bought cell phones need to know who the owner is before they begin operating. And boy, there are a lot of you Misakis out there- about 250... And you're the 250th!"

"Thanks for the thought... by the way, where are you? I'm here at the princess..."

"The princess? Wait..." Naru replied, and then suddenly went silent.

"Ms. Naru?" Misaki asked as the silence continued for a few seconds "Ms. Naru!"

"I'm here..." Naru tapped her shoulder "And don't call me Ms. Naru! – makes me feel even older than the 3 months lead I have..."

"Ms. Naru..."

"Oh my..." Naru puffed at the greeting.

Now at the cafeteria, with their angels side by side- Mizuki in a sort of carefree leaning sit while Hikaru in a somewhat depressed sit, Misaki explained what happened.

"Ah... I see now..." Naru remarked. "To tell you the truth, I sometimes act that way, keeping all unnecessary thoughts out, so I can focus at the task ahead. From what I saw, your friend Miharu is a much disciplined person- maybe she does iaido (the art of drawing the sword- to often beat an opponent in one stroke, from a kneeling stance, like the samurai "conversation" scenes.) routines in the morning, like I do..."

At the Hoshikawa residence, Miharu had already arrived home and was at the backyard house / dojo / temple, kneeling in her kendo uniform in front of her aunt's altar, with her angel kneeling towards it as well. She picked up the shinai beside her and stood up, in a ready pose. Then, her routines began, in front of an imaginary pillar target. She picked up the pace, beating up the fake target in record time.

"Can I practice with you?" a voice came from the other side of the wooden double doors. The doors opened, revealing who was speaking – Reimi.

"Do what you want, as long as you don't disturb me..." Miharu puffed as her cousin sat down in front of her. Their cousin Miyuki was at the door, looking.

"You know what, you've been strung too high... let me loosen you a bit!" Reimi called as she executed a rapid charge towards Miharu.

Miharu had managed to block the strike and had moved lower to execute a family technique, the spinning block strike- that meant after blocking the first strike, moving lower and twisting so that vulnerable back of the foe is exposed- allowing the user to hit it. But Reimi also knew the attack and twisted herself to execute the technique's countermove, the spinning charge strike- that meant that after being blocked, the user must spin in the opposite direction as the foe's, at least having half the chance to evade and strike the foe on the back- rather than no chance to evade or strike at all. Miharu failed while Reimi succeeded- hitting her foe on the back and pushing a bit.

"You can't beat anyone on a hot head, my cousin..." Reimi reminded as she took another ready stance, this time with the sword in a dagger stab hold, pointing to the floor. "Or in this case, an unsteady mind..."

Miharu again charged but again blocked and locked. Reimi got to place a kick and sent her cousin almost to the wall and breaking her shinai in two. Miharu stood up and looked at the wall racks- looking for a wooden weapon. Reimi noted the eye movement and immediately ran to the opposite wall, tossing her shinai as she and Miharu grabbed the Chinese swords.

"Guys, can we settle this someplace peaceful?" Miyuki asked, feeling the tension between the two.

As the dojo heated up...

"She has some strange habits..." Tamayo commented.

"And I also went to Misaki's..." Kotaro added "They said that she has not come home for lunch yet..."

"Maybe Miharu knows where she is..."

"But Tamayo, have you remembered what Rachel and Sasaki said about her?"

"The thing about keeping all out for concentration? No way can that someone snub on Misakichi!" Tamayo almost boiled, dragging her cousin "Come on Kotaro, we'll see how this will add up!"

Back at the cafeteria...

"Eh, that's hard work..." Misaki commented at what Naru said about holding a sword.

"I have learned that managing an angel is much harder, because I feel that my angel is alive... do you feel that way about your Hikaru?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I often feel that Hikaru has a life of her own..."

"Oh really..." Naru asked "Does she talk to you as well? Because, to tell you the truth... I often hear voices at night..."

"No, not at all... it may be just your imagination..." Misaki reasoned.

"What do you mean by that Misaki!" Hikaru asked in her thoughts.

"It's not your imagination Naru... it's real..." Mizuki reasoned in her Deus' head.

"Mizuki, I know that!" Naru reasoned back. "I was just wondering if Misaki- you know what I wanted to say!"

Back at the Hoshikawa residence, the two cousins have arrived. And just as they entered the dojo, a shinai flies past, with Kotaro narrowly dodging.

"What's happening here!" Tamayo asked.

"Just the normal Reimi-disturbs-Miharu-event-that-we-have-not-seen-for-a-long-time-now thing..." Kirie, who had just arrived from the outside remarked, as Reimi managed to tap away Miharu's sword- making her the winner of the "duel".

"I lost..." Miharu spoke, bowing her head. "Forgive me for disturbing you!" she then called, kneeling to the floor.

"Miharu, take it easy... I just want to keep your tension low..."

"Excuse me!" she called, walking briskly out of the dojo.

"What's with her?" Tamayo asked.

"She's that way always..." Yayoi suddenly replied, in her kendo uniform. "She apologizes when she loses... Reimi, a spear please..."

"Okay Auntie..." Reimi replied as her aunt entered and took stage. Kotaro and Tamayo knelt down as Reimi gave her aunt a spear.

"Take a rest for a while... and it's been a long time since I've done a kata (a set of flowing routines). Maybe you two can evaluate my form..."

The two had not a chance to reply as Yayoi began.

"Only auntie and the other Hoshikawas can do this... and Yayoi's the best among them- since she's the family heiress to the art form" Reimi commented as the moves paced up. "As an Akizuki, traditionally I have no right to learn the unique moves of the Hoshikawa family spear arts, unless the elders have allowed such things."

The two cousins were unable to speak as they were mesmerized by the graceful spear handling. Yayoi was a true master of the art, and she was proud of it.

"These are good moves... Misakichi must learn these..." Tamayo thought.

"Hmm... there's a point in teaching Misaki as well... she must be ready as well... but how to teach without hassle.. Maybe Andrei is thinking the same way..." Yayoi thought as she began the final moves.

Finally, the kata was complete, drawing claps from all.

"Thank you very much, very much appreciated..." the exhibitionist cheered, making a bow.

"Well, this where we part ways again Misaki..." Naru apologized as the two were now in front of Naru's hotel.

"Thanks for the time, I really enjoyed it..."

"Well then, I bless you..." Naru replied, kissing both of Misaki's cheeks and forehead- a traditional blessing in the Saga family "And good luck..."

Misaki left the area as Naru went inside. And after a few moments, she found herself sitting in a bench, beside a person wearing a coat and holding a blue ball.

"Got you Misaki!" a voice, clearly robotic broke Misaki's chain of thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Got you Misaki!" the voice continued.

"Huh?" Misaki wondered again and looked at the ball.

"Got you Misaki!" the ball spoke, with its LED eyes flashing and the parts of the top opening to become ears- it was Haro.

"You're that..." Misaki opened as the ball continued to say "Got you Misaki!"- In a rather cheerful manner.

"I got you, Misaki..." the owner now spoke and looked at her.

"Sister Koyomi?"

"Say Hinata..." Miharu asked her angel as she lay on her bed. "Have I been too much lately?"

"Besides having an unsound mind... being aloof to the others is fine, but you know Misaki, she treasures friendships..."

As her PC began to play her aunt's favorite song, Miharu began to think deeply.

"What's that song?" Tamayo asked as they were passing towards the front- passing beneath the room in the process.

"Her aunt's favorite song... she wrote the lyrics herself- as a tribute to the people that had suffered in a tragedy- which all of us tried to forget... we were the only ones who survived that disaster at Mt. Everest..."

"How sad, that song is... no wonder."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have heard that her aunt died... am I right?"

"Yes, and to Miharu, she was like a second mother- equal in love and affection as I am... now, would I excuse myself, I still need to settle some things..."

Tamayo and the others now went to the front. They were surprised as they saw Miharu going out.

"Miharu, wait!" Kirie called.

Back in Misaki's place, she was being entertained by her cousin in a restaurant, both of them eating a proper lunch meal this time- tuna steak in lemon butter sauce for Misaki and Koyomi.

"It's not that bad... often; a person will remove any distractions to focus even better..."

"Do you mean that I'm a distraction to Miharu?"

"What I mean is, your friendship is the focal point of it all... she must be weighing the consequences- either letting her friend win or herself win- as you have told me, she had always given away her spot before... but now, she might be thinking of whether to even stop before the final match..."

"No way! There's no way that she will give up! We had a promise, so she must not drop it! Dropping it means that she has given up the will to even live!"

"What do you mean by that? Is your friend having a problem?"

"No... It's just... she promised me and I promised her... that's all."

"Ahh... I see. Maybe, she'll talk to you later and apologize. So don't worry about her..." Koyomi urged, taking a bite.

"Say big sister... why are you here anyway?"

"Me, here? I'm just visiting... because, I wanted to see my cutest cousin in the whole world!" she replied, hugging her very tight, embarrassing Misaki in the process.

Miharu had finally reached her destination- the famed moon temple of Tomoeda district. Apparently, she disturbed the peace of the keeper and head priestess, Kaho.

"Having an unsound mind?" the priestess asked as she approached. "It seems that you're thinking heavily there..."

Miharu just kept her hands in a praying position, trying to ask guidance from the gods. Meanwhile, Sakura had arrived to pray when she spotted the blue haired niece ringing the bell. She washed her hands at the sacred well and approached her.

"It seems like the third spring flower is having a storm... can I shade you for once?"

"Auntie..." Miharu finally turned around.

"Here... a little reminder of the things ahead, even against adversity..." Sakura continued, presenting her with an array of exotic cards, face-down. "Find it..."

Miharu quickly went to one specific card and took it out and turned it around. On it was an image of a woman, with angel wings for a headband, holding a heart- its name: Hope. The principal was pleased.

"Good. Now can we talk a bit?"

"Um!"

"Here..." Sakura mentioned, presenting her with a necklace with a key as the pendant. "Wear this for a while; it may help you think much clearer."

"But this is..." Miharu wondered, as she was shocked by what she remembered from the stories "no way!"

"It's true... the stories that I've told you..."

"About the little magician girl who uses cards for magic?"

"Yes, those stories... they are true..."

"But that means... that you- you!"

"Miharu, the key please..." Sakura mentioned, and Miharu complied. "Ms. Mizuki..." she then mentioned to the priestess. The priestess then made an incantation and then, silence. "Miharu, don't be surprised..."

"Key of power, show me your true form..." Sakura began to summon her key, with it shining brightly. "Key of power, I am summoning you as your creator and master Sakura... Now, give... me... the... power!"

The summoning was complete, and Sakura turned around to the amazement of her niece, with staff on hand.

"It's been a long time since I've done that... and I'm willing to try it on my angel as well- but don't tell anyone about it, especially your mother..." she opened, stretching and yawning. "Now then..." she continued, reverting her staff to her key and giving it to Miharu. "Shall we continue, or shall I take you home then?"

"I'll go home by myself, sister Koyomi..." Misaki replied as they were exiting the restaurant.

"Well anyway... have a safe time... I'll be at uncle's waiting..."

Afternoon. Misaki and Miharu now went their ways. In the meantime, Kirie, Reimi, Tamayo and Kotaro were wandering around, looking for the both of them- looking at all the places they could have gone to.

"We've checked all of the places the two could have gone- the princesses, the cafes and even the gaming arcades... but nothing!" Tamayo almost screamed, pulling her hair. "Even the dog statue of Shibuya is of no help!"

"Hmm... there is still one place out of the others..." Reimi suggested.

"Really! Where?"

Reimi took them to the moon temple and found only Sakura and Kaho there.

"If you're asking where Miharu had gone, she was here but, she left here already..." the principal began as the group approached. "But if my hunch is correct, she'll be at the dome... consorting with her friend..."

"Hunch huh?" Kaho wondered as the group left "Is it, or have you seen it?"

By some hand of destiny, the two suddenly met face to face, in front of the dome entrance. The two looked at each other in the eye and stared for a bit.

"Miharu..."

"Misaki..." Miharu spoke. Then silence.

"Listen here Miharu Hoshikawa!" Misaki opened up. "If you even have a slight thought of giving up, you got another thing coming sister!"

At that point, Miharu giggled a bit, just as the others arrived.

"What's so funny?"

"I was about to say the same thing... Misaki" Miharu then replied, now pointing a finger "And you... are... going down!" she continued, placing her hand in a thumbs-down move- sign of a challenge.

"Same here, Miharu..."

The two further smiled as they walked away, with their friends tagging past.

"I've made up my mind... and I've set it straight... are you ready, Hinata?"

"I'm ready for any of them!"

"I must push forward to make that promise- a formal battle with Miharu- my friend... are you ready, Hikaru?"

"If we win in the next match, then we're ready..."

Somewhere in the city- the Kawada residence. A woman emerged from her bedroom bathroom and dressed her yukata (but not tying it anyway- Miyuki loves to feel as bare as possible), ready to sleep on her futon. On a table, her angel is already armed- a couple of swords the only visible ones.

"Lady Miyuki, are you ready for your match tomorrow?" Akari asked.

"The key has been turned in the lock... I have no choice but to open her lock and bring out the light..." Miyuki replied, eyes and voice low and mellow

"What kind of light is it you're talking about?"

"A divine light... the divine light of the archangel... that is the only way I can sleep peacefully..."


	42. Battle Phase 142: The Awakening Dream

Battle Phase 1-42: The Awakening Dream

"In other news, the space going community rejoices at the long awaited opening of the Panama and Kaguya mass drivers..." the TV called out as Misaki entered. "Codenamed Flagship I and II, the mass drivers were built to ferry supplies and people to the L5 research facilities, the lunar station, the recently opened space hotel and others. Even though Kaguya will be used for a cargo carrying role, the two will substantially cut space launch costs in half, allowing even the middle class to enjoy outer space..."

"Well, well... what do have here? You're late young lady!" Shinji told Misaki as she went to the kitchen "luckily Koyomi here told us what happened..."

"Where have you been Miharu? You left us without any word..." Kajiro asked as Miharu took off her shoes "Been to the temple again?"

Miharu nodded, and went to her room.

"Well, it seems that my child finally had a rival..." Kajiro thought as he continued to watch the news.

"Oh... welcome home Misaki!" Koyomi greeted her as she entered her (Misaki's) room. "Found this on your bed, ringing with tons of messages- let me read one... 'Misaki, where are you?'"

"Hey, don't touch that!" Misaki warned and tried to get her cellphone away.

"'Where are you? I'm worried sick here...' and it came from..." Koyomi further read the message, now at the part where the sender is outlined "man, a couple of years out the country, and the kanji are already hard to read... ah yes! It's from Kotaro... sounds like a guy..."

Misaki showed a bit of red there.

"Heyyyyy... it seems that my cute cousin has something for this guy..." Koyomi furthered, pinching Misaki's cheek. "Hmm... 'Worried sick?' 'Where are you?' 'Misaki?' hmm... to mention a few things, that guy called you by your given name- a privilege reserved for a close person... either he's your best friend or... no way, Misaki! Is he your..."

"Stop it already! Okay, you win! A lot of people have busted my chops on that issue already! So what if he's my boyfriend? You don't have a right to mess in it!"

At that point, Koyomi giggled, upsetting Misaki.

"What's so funny!"

"I was about to ask if he was your classmate or suitor... but you spilled it anyway. I can't believe it, my cute cousin, now a fine lady- with a man protecting her. How nice... can you tell me the details?"

Misaki had spilled it again... and with her red face, began to tell her cousin. Miharu in the meantime was now soaking in the tub, sinking every now and then.

"Being too cold of a person can harm those around you... I'm glad that you've warmed up a bit..." a voice from above the water called. Miharu popped out of the water and saw her mother standing there, touching the water. "Usually, the water is cold... but now, it's warm..."

"Mom..."

"There, there... you better get ready for dinner, because I'm cooking..."

"Ah I see... how quaint and nice..." Koyomi remarked on the story. "And now..."

"Hey! Wha-what are you doing!" Misaki asked as her cousin began to take off her clothes. "Stop it! I'm ticklish! Hey! Stop that! Where are you touching me!"

After a few minutes of hassle, Koyomi managed to make Misaki wear a new set of clothing- D & G for starters.

"Wow... I have done it! The set fits you like if it were designed for you! You look a little sailor there..." Koyomi raved, taking note of the blue beret on her hair.

"But... but..."

"I bought this just for you- before I left Berlin. So don't go pouting on me! This costs me and I bought some more! Now let's try another..."

And again Misaki resisted the prying hands of her cousin as she undressed and redressed her in various pieces of clothing- all from famed brands (I will not mention!).

"Misakichi! Tomoka! Koyomi! It's almost time for dinner!" Shinji called from downstairs as Shuuko cooked.

"Tomoka will just finish drawing with Ebichi uncle Shin!" the child called from the guest room.

"I'm just finishing dressing Misaki up!" Koyomi also called, embarrassing Misaki "The clothes I bought for her fit her perfectly!"

"Okay dears... have fun up there..."

"Aunt Maharu! Reimi! Uncle Kyo! Kirie!" Miharu greeted each relative as they went in the dining room. "And Aunt Yuko too!" she added, spotting the white haired relative.

"Well, well, well... luckily I have cooked enough for everybody..."

"So Koyomi, it's been a long time since you were here in Japan..." Shinji opened the talk. "And you have grown to be a fine lady..."

"I know uncle... and it's been two years since you visited us in Berlin..."

"Berlin?" Misaki and Shuuko asked.

"Well he was on shore leave at the time..." Koyomi explained.

"Well, that's just life, just so happened that I ran into her."

"I forgot..." Shuuko asked "Why are you here anyway Tomoka? Aren't you too young to travel alone?"

"Papa sent me to visit... and Tomoka never gets lost!" the child replied "And papa wanted uncle Shin to have this..."

The child gave her uncle a letter. Shinji read it and was surprised.

"It says here that our main house is being rebuilt..."

"My fault" Shuuko raised a hand "My mom and dad suggested it- so I complied."

"And is says here that they are at my younger brother's place for the time being. And yes, he wants Tomoka to stay there for the holiday..."

At Miharu's house, the adults were having chatter while the cousins were having a ball on the basement- except Miharu, who was training with Hinata on the layer, the angel on Valkyrie mode.

"Take it easy Rina..." Kirie spoke, noting Miharu's concentration.

"I know Kirie... but I need to focus a bit, or I would not stand a chance..."

"Do what you want cousin..." Reimi warned "but we're here to aid you..."

"I'm sorry Reimi for acting that way..." Miharu apologized.

"Hey, isn't that aunt Sakura's necklace?" Kirie asked, noting the star key.

"She'd let me borrow it for a while..." Miharu nodded.

"You should be honored Miharu..." another voice came in- it was their aunt Yuko. "She handed it to you as a sign of respect... but you should return it to her as well, when the time comes..."

"A sign of respect... hmm..."

An hour later, the respective houses were settling for the night.

"Really? Your creator?"

"Yes, I did sense him..." Hikaru replied "and he said about turning a key... my key..."

"Sometimes I could not understand you..."

"Look who's talking." Hikaru replied, grinning "maybe we are more alike that what we know so far..." she then yawned "I'm getting sleepy... and I have a battle to fight tomorrow- reminds me of the match before Shirahime..."

"Well then, good night Hikaru..." Misaki greeted "Have pleasant dreams..."

"Same here Misaki... good night..."

As the lights went off, a sense of something had swept over the night. And Misaki began to dream. She found herself among the stars, with her wings wide open to support her in that space. Then suddenly, memories of the past began to flow in. Misaki found herself in a corner, alone... crying.

"There, there... don't cry, little angel..." the voice of her father came in as she was carried by a pair of arms. "You are not alone... you were never alone. If I have the time, I would give you the greatest gift that I could give you..."

"A gift?"

Then, the flow now focused on Hikaru's past. She was being carried by the same pair of arms.

"Just wait a while longer, my angelic child... you will get to meet my daughter soon... I can't believe I've created you not just to be her angelic doll, but as a mirror of her as well..."

"A mirror?"

Now the flow was concentrated on the two of them. Their past time together- since Hikaru's creation up until her last fight flashed on. Then finally, Misaki again found herself at a mirror, looking at the compound image of Hikaru and herself on the other side.

"Isn't it strange, looking at your reflection that way? Look further..."

"Who are you anyway?" the two asked in unison- surprising each other.

"A guardian... I hold the lives of each and every angel on this world... including the both of you..."

"The both of us?"

"Yes, because right now you are what you really are..."

"But that means..."

"Not just 'as Hikaru' but 'you are' Hikaru... you and your angel are one and the same... haven't you noticed?"

"I... am... Hikaru..." Misaki spoke, looking at the hand carefully.

"And you are not just any angel... you are a real angel... for within you shines a light."

"A light? What light are you talking about? The divine light?" Hikaru's thought suddenly took hold.

"Look further... look further than what you see... as one, and all the things you wish are possible. Awaken little angel, spread your wings and let your light shine bright, saving those from the impending darkness- for some have noted the dark side and have willed it as their own. Your destiny is of salvation, a light of hope for those who have none..."

At that point- 5:30 AM, Misaki woke up. She quickly looked at her angel and it was on her knees, panting hard.

"What was that dream?" Hikaru asked.

"An awakening dream for both of us..."

"What does that mean?"

"I guess its time for us to be ourselves..."

At the Kawada house, Miyuki woke up as well. Her angel was watching her and was curious.

"A light of salvation..." Miyuki softly spoke "A light that saves... Misaki and Hikaru, you are the ones who could save all from 'him', he who has the darkness... Return to the pure state and be with your angel, for your father created Hikaru just for you... be wise..."

"Anyone... anybody... mom... auntie... help me..." Miharu cried softly as she woke up. "Misaki... help me... save me..."

6:30 AM, angel dome.

"You're joking..." Dr. Hans puffed "Unlimited time?"

"Exactly!" Icchan replied in his usual style "and the things we need are now... here!"

As if on cue, 4 pushcarts appeared, each with a plastic crate on top. Andrei was leading the train.

"Here you go, RK-280 capacitors..." Andrei puffed as he grabbed a crowbar and pried the top of one crate open "But one thing bugs me... why the sudden shift to no limit?"

"I just wanted to test the limits of what our creations can handle- unlimited fighting time for starters"

"You know for starters, one of these capacitors can power Kaguya for five launches (each of 200,000 tons each)... so why four?"

"I've heard of the driver opening in the evening news..." Dr. Hans Pfelhausen- Rachel's grandfather added. "And each capacitor can store enough energy to blow all of us in a six mile radius... luckily this cannot explode- but that's not my point! My question is: why Ichiro?"

"Aside from reliability, there is one thing as well... the E-Rules have made moves and systems that consume the layer energy, making the normal 20 minutes impossible to achieve (its Yayoi's fault!)..." Icchan began to explain "With 4 of these, you can allow all of that consumption and still have the no limit fight- you'll be surprised at how fast these capacitors discharge..."

"Okay, it's your ball..." Andrei puffed, motioning to the couriers to take down the crates. "People, install them... and I want you to be careful! Those things cost me lots just to take them from alpha!"

8:00 AM, Suzuhara and Hoshikawa residences. The parents were surprised as their daughters prepared them a really enjoyable breakfast.

"You seem to be happy there Misaki..." Shinji remarked as he made a bite.

"Not 'happy' happy... it's just that, I may have just awakened to a realization..."

"What realization?" Shuuko then asked.

"I still don't know... but I'll find out why... so eat on, there's still plenty..."

"Realization?" Shinji thought "Hmm... this might be the day that her proper sword will appear... the light inside her will finally take hold..."

"You seem to be happy something..." Kajiro remarked at their breakfast table.

"I'm finally ready to take on someone..."

"You mean, Misaki?" Yayoi then asked, taking a sip of the freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Maybe... but I must set everything straight... I must still learn on how to remove my fear..."

Kawada residence. Sunichiro had prepared a formal traditional breakfast and had settled to eat.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Like I told you before, the key has been turned in the lock, therefore I must make her use all that potential... to prepare her for the final eventuality." Miyuki murmured, trying to eat "and this serves as her first lesson in handling a sword... if she does not meet my expectations, I would have to finish her- totally..."


	43. Battle Phase 143: The Clash of Forces

OT: Thankees for the undying (is it?) support of those who i will not name- because you already know!

Standard disclaimers still apply! Nuff' said!

Phase 1-43: The Clash of Forces

8:30 AM Local time, Kawada residence. The two siblings have finished their meal and have cleared out the table. Miyuki was about to take a bath when she was approached.

"Here's your towel..."

"Thanks... but by the way, I'm leaving as soon as possible... so if you wanted to watch the fight in the dome, you better check the automatic feeders on the tanks, especially the goldfishes... and also clean the cages and feed the animals in the shop..." Miyuki willed as she entered the bathroom, stating what chores to be done in their family business- a pet shop. The Kawada family had been expert goldfish and carp breeders ever since they were introduced as pets- about the time of the first shoguns, I should say. Miyuki was known to be cool and popular with the neighborhood children, who often pass by her shop to either look or help- with the owner sometimes giving them freebies.

1:30 PM Hawaiian time, Paiya residence. A still afternoon nap-sleepy Lina went out of her room and into the kitchen, taking a glass of water into the living room. Luckily, she was the only one there, for her parents were of course, not there and her headache of a little brother was forced to sleep... but not for long, for there was a knock on the door.

"Oro... someone's outside... better open it before it wakes Domon up..."

"Package for a Miss Lina Paiya here..." the man greeted as the door opened- a FedEx delivery guy.

"I'm Lina... what is it about?"

"Something really important, for this was sent yesterday..." the FedEx guy continued giving the letter and handing her his order sheet "would you please sign here..." the furthered, pointing to a blank line.

She received the letter and signed the order sheet, prompting the courier to leave. After taking it from its plastic 'bag', she looked at the flap- it was sealed at the middle with a sliver wing seal.

"It's from the Piffle Princess HQ..." a voice suddenly cut in. "It's been a while since I had that kind of letter..."

Lina lowered the envelope to look at the intruder- it was Jyung Min Lee.

9:00 AM, Angel Dome. Already, the friends of Miharu's side were already there, along with the friends of Misaki's side. At the same time in control room B...

"So you really pushed it this time..." Yayoi commented to Icchan's decision for no limit. "Don't underestimate the power of the RK-280s, for the element used (RK – Rumikodium A.K.A. Element 120 – just for fics please...) in their core is extremely reactive when energized."

"Even so... but what bothers me is the fact that we don't have any data on Misaki's foe, on what it can do..." Icchan added to the thought train.

"You're right... Yumika, are you coping well with the new energy flow?" Yayoi then asked the matron, who was checking the layer at the moment.

"Yes mam... it will take some time to get used to... but I'm unsure of what this can do to the angels."

"What's bothering you Misaki?" Shinji asked his daughter as they walked towards the dome "you have been silent since we've talked about that 'realization'..."

"Can I ask you something father?"

"Yes dear..."

"Have you given me a special gift?" Misaki asked. "I just wanted to make sure..."

"As a matter of fact, yes..." the father answered, and then kneeled infront "In a sort of way... my love for you my child is one of the special gifts I have made for you... why ask?"

"It's nothing... I just wanted to thank you for everything... and Hikaru wants in as well- as your child as well..."

"Well then, little angels... I accept your thanks, from the bottom of my heart..."

At that point, they were at the dome entrance.

"Well then... here's a word of advice that I had made myself: 'Your angel is a mirror of yourself, be one with it and miracles happen... rest assured, for a guardian had already willed it unto you, Misaki..."

At the moment, Yayoi had felt it.

"Shinji... such a crucial time to reveal yourself... I envy your sense of good timing..."

"Father..." Misaki again called, as her father walked away. "Thank you, for giving me Hikaru..."

"No problem Misakichi... I'll be arriving at your waiting area after I settle some things..." Shinji waved off as he disappeared into a hidden personnel access way.

"How did you know that your father was my creator?" Hikaru asked. "Even I myself did not know that fact..."

"It was simple, for you and I are one and the same... Misaki." Misaki replied.

"Now, I get it... Hikaru."

At the waiting room, Miyuki had finally managed to have a moment of soberness in her drowsy thoughts.

"The key has been turned... now it's time for the light to shine..."

9:45 AM. As the layer system began its boot sequence, Miharu had arrived and took seat between Yukinari and the now fully mobile Hatoko in Block B, Row 1.

"Feeling okay Rina?"

"I'm okay Yuki... I wanted to cheer for Misaki... that's the least I can do for her."

"This is going to be some battle..." a spectator commented. "And I heard that Misaki's opponent has some mysterious moves to boot- like that... um... what was that slash?"

"A twisting slash- totally different from a spinning slash as some understand." Another spectator noted.

"With moves like that, I'll place my support for Miyuki!"

"She's one good dark horse!"

As the other spectators began to rave, their talk began to poke at Tamayo's thoughts. Then, it pissed her off.

"From what I know, it's Misakichi who's going to win this one!" she opened, confronting those behind her.

"How sure are you of what you say! You're only saying that because she defeated you!"

"You better believe what she says..." another voice called, making them look at her. The spectator noted who she was immediately.

"You're... you're... you're..." he stammered at the sight of the dark violet-haired woman.

"Don't even mention my name..." the woman continued, effectively silencing him.

"Who are you?" Tamayo asked.

"I'm just a..." she replied, tilting her sunglasses.

"Teacher!" another familiar voice came in- it was Ringo, with Rika in tow.

"It's about to start..." Jyung in the meantime mentioned as he turned on the TV, as Lina came from the kitchen with some accompaniments- the letter was on the table, unopened.

"I have some doubts about this battle..." Lina began to speak "It's because of the nature of the two opponents- I myself can't read what they are thinking... like ever"

"What do you mean by that, Chris?" Abigail asked.

"There's something about Ms. Kawada that bothers me, like she's some sort of destructive guardian angel- guiding and yet destroying."

"Let me get this straight, you're saying that she will harm Ms Suzuhara to teach something?" Joseph asked.

"It depends... on how we treat the situation and on how things will progress- we'll have to see the pace of life here..."

At the other waiting room, Shinji had managed to get on time, to the amazement of Misaki- because of his new threads- all pure white; coat, jeans and all- with a silver wing signet pin to match, a guardian's official uniform.

"I'm ready... are you?" he then asked his amazed daughter.

Back at Miyuki's side, her second had arrived. A tab on her shows that she wore black; had white hair and sunglasses to hide her eyes.

"I'm here as usual... Miyuki."

"Akira..." Miyuki mellowly spoke "Akira Takeda... it seems that you are intentionally showing yourself... are you still hell bent on revenge?"

"Bah! As long as that girl exists, I could not rest..." Akira puffed as she looked at the screens. "That blow... its dreadful! That Akatsuki is dreadful!" she began to scream, forcing Miyuki to restrain her. "That girl is going to get her just desserts! She'll be dead I tell you! She'll be dead!"

Miyuki was forced to grab an ampoule from Akira's bag and force its contents down Akira's throat. The medicine took effect instantly, calming her.

"Thank you... I needed that..." she panted, sweating heavily.

"There is no point in doing revenge over a game..." Miyuki added. "Even though you have felt the blow to yourself..."

"Good morning to all of you! I'm your sweet, sweet referee Asuka, and welcome to the semifinals!"

The crowd, particularly the Asuka fans club (yes, the sweet, sweet referee now has a fan club), roared as the time of 10:00 came. Tension was building up in the control rooms, the media room the VIP section and particularly, the east and west waiting rooms.

"And we have announcements before we begin the match..." Asuka continued, taking out a piece of post-it note and reading it. "Regarding the Final Match, it has been moved from December 24, 7:30 PM- tomorrow, to 10:00 AM- the same day..."

"That's much better, for I would rather spend Christmas with my family instead of by myself in a plane... with these guys" Nick commented, drawing stares from his associates. "What!"

"And the time limit for the next two matches- the semifinal and final, will be..." she continued again, with the crowd looking and waiting for the numbers on the screens to change. The numbers did change, but in a way they did not expect- for the zeros turned into dashes, all four of them, allowing Asuka to drop the ball with the words: "None! For it will be an unlimited time battle!"

"Unlimited time! No way!" Tamayo commented.

"That's way wicked!" Rachel added.

"Oh no... This will be a problem..." Hatoko worried.

"How come we did not have a no limit battle?" Nick again asked.

"This will be interesting..." the dark violet-haired woman commented as well, taking out her video camera. "This will be better than taking videos of Sakura!"

"Unlimited time huh?" Shoko wondered. "I guess we must rely on the vector cam more often..."

"Did she just say unlimited time?" Lina asked as well.

"I have heard rumors that a no limit period will be enforced- I have been getting the updates from Yuka." Jyung answered, just as the door sounded with another knock.

"I'll get it..." Lina furthered, opening the door. "Mom! Miki!"

"I just ran into her while I was outside... and I know that you will watch the Japanese finals at 3:00, so I invited her to stay for snacks..." Lina's mom answered, as Miki sat on the couch opposite Jyung's.

"And now for this semifinal match! From the east corner, securing her spot with an unprecedented win over a fabulous and fabled contender, Deus Misaki Suzuhara and her angel Hikaru!"

Cheers came in from all angles as father and daughter came out.

"Am I late?" the suddenly arrived Kotaro asked, tailed by Shuuko, Tomoka and Koyomi.

"Like ever..." Tamayo puffed. "Wow, it's the first time I saw Misakichi's father in such good clothing. And... Is that really Misakichi! Wow! For the first time, I finally saw a different set of clothing!" she then asked and raved, noting Misaki's new dress, a denim skirt and unbuttoned blouse with a white undershirt, with beret and shoes to match.

"Would you look at that..." Kotaro commented "She's..."

"Cute? Pretty?" Tamayo cut in, elbowing her cousin "Lovable?"

"Ahh... Err... Um..." the boy stammered, drawing a silent giggle from Koyomi.

"Misaki Suzuhara, you can do it!" one spectator cheered.

"Go, Go, Misakichi... Fight, Fight, Fight!" the cheering squad added.

"Go, Go, Misakichi... Fight, Fight, Fight!" some others pitched in as well.

"I LOVE... Ack!" a spectator tried to add, but Kotaro was beside him.

"It looks someone is going way too gaga over a certain contender..." Rachel giggled, with the other females giggling as well, embarrassing the boy. "Am I right, Mr. Kotaro Kobayashi?"

"So that boy's name is Kotaro... that gives me an idea..." Koyomi thought as she took out her PDA, and began taking down notes. "Time to play cupid..."

"And from the west corner, her opponent, winning her place by a display of hidden skills, Deus Miyuki Kawada and her angel, Akari!" Asuka then announced, making Miyuki and her second begin their walk.

"Sister! I made it on time..." Sunichiro Kawada's voice suddenly stopped Akira, passing her and joining with his sister on the arena. Akira turned back and away as the two approached their seats.

"Good for you..." Miyuki whispered as they approached. "Watch and learn what I meant..."

"One... two... three! Fight, fight, Miyuki!" a cheering squad leader started up.

"Fight, fight, Miyuki! Fight, fight, Miyuki! Fight, fight, Miyuki!" the rest of the squad followed.

"Go, Go, Misakichi... Fight, Fight, Fight! Go, Go, Misakichi... Fight, Fight, Fight!" those who had not cheered for Miyuki reciprocated.

"Again I say to you, step down or I'll force you to!" Miyuki began to issue a challenge. "You don't know what awaits you beyond the borders of the motherland!"

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki replied.

"I'll not tell you, but I'll show you!"

"And our field will be... the castle mount!" Asuka then announced, as the field turned into a wide castle tower, with two lower levels of parapet terraces to match. "Can an epic swordfight occur here? We'll just have to know... Angel Entry!"

"Go forth and save those who can be saved..." Miyuki opened "Surge on, move on and carry on, warrior of divine darkness... Akari, charge!"

Akari opened her blue eyes upon entering and unsheathed her two light sabers as she landed okay. And then, she stared at her foe's Deus, waiting for her to open.

"Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, Hikaru!" Misaki then called. And her angel drew out her baton as she landed.

In a far corner, near Nick's crew, a slivery gray-haired teen of about 17 was looking at the fight. His feature was marked with a long scar across his face- sign of a dreadful accident that almost cost him his life- to save a girl, and he was looking for her in that very stadium.

"Hmm..." Koyomi thought as she continued her PDA work "I'm getting the feeling that I'm being watched..."

"Baby, where are you?" the silvery gray-haired teen thought as he further scanned the stands, taking yet another pass at the area where the clearly violet haired, PDA-toting teen was.

"Seconds OK!"

"Well then...for the semi-final battle..." Asuka then spoke, as Deus and second complied "ANGELIC... FIGHT!"

As soon as the last syllable dropped from the announcer's mouth, Akari took off with a speed that even made Tamayo (the time record holder, since Rika's time is about 1m 10s as opposed to Rushina's 45s) blink. Hikaru could only evade in place as her foe began to swing the sabers in a rapid motion (that could even make the Jedi master Yoda look like a turtle). All the while her Deus began to drone some meditative lines. But Hikaru began to adapt, swinging her weapons in the same fashion. As soon as they got in a lock, Akari kicked and pushed her foe upward, throwing her weapons at her as well- but they were blocked, the pair landing on the floor, some distance from their owner.

"Nice move..." Miyuki commented as Hikaru landed in front. "But you will feel difficulty in this one..."

Akari then stretched her arms in the areas where her sabers had landed. Then, the weapons trembled a bit and by some mental power, returned to their owner's hands, powered up and dagger-held. She then leaned forward- pushing one leg back in the process, readying for the next charge. Then, Misaki saw the other two light sabers on Akari's belt beginning to tremble, and floated forward, powering up in the process. She was now physically handling two and the other pair floated at the ready.

"Now..." Miyuki again opened as the two hovering swords began to counter-rotate each other "You will now feel what I wanted to say..."

And yet again, Akari charged, and yet again catching Misaki off guard.

"Evade it Misaki!" Shinji alarmed as her foe closed in.

The angel was almost swept away by the viciousness of the attack- of all four swords being swung with light speed and heavy handling- for the air trail that the sabers left was hot- and felt. Then, Akari managed to slash Hikaru's midsection, sending her to the floor and removing 5 percent of her life.

"Well, how did you like that?" Miyuki asked "Does it hurt?"

Misaki's reply was- Hikaru's arm moving in a pushing motion as she stood up, by some manner, had managed to push Akari back as well.

"She managed to learn my force technique..." Miyuki thought as she watched Hikaru take a stand.

"What are you trying to say!" Misaki then asked "and what do you mean by 'being killed in the layer'!"

"This is only the beginning..." Akari opened as she again charged.

"Of what you will..."

Akari begins to do a sword dance against Hikaru.

"Experience!"

At that point, Miyuki's angel had managed to kick Hikaru in the midsection, sending her flying as the angel now threw all four light sabers at her- but each one missed, disappearing at the layer boundary. Undeterred, Akari's force technique was again used- this time to grab at her foe's neck from a distance.

"Got to shake off..." Misaki thought as she felt the tightening grip on her neck.

"Use the cords to shake off her grip!" Shinji advised "It will use less effort than the batons!"

Following his advice, Misaki made Hikaru move one of her hands and grabbed one on her angel cords. She threw it, but it missed, with Akari turning her head to one side. But as soon as the angel looked at the target, all Akari saw was the business end of Hikaru's other cord. The tip impacted square on the dark knight's head, and released her grip as she reeled from the pain. Hikaru was again on the floor as the now heated Akari began to unsheathe her rune blade- the one she used against Yukinari's angel.

"Whoa! Is that a taste of what other countries' angels can do?" Miki asked. "I have been cheering for that little red angel Hikaru..."

"Same here..." Lina added.

"I go for the sword wielder... like they said, she still have some moves to show..." Jyung then contradicted.

"Five minutes... that's still a blink of an eye..." The silvery gray-haired teen thought.

"Come on Misakichi! Stand up!" Tamayo urged.

"That's not what you can do! Stand up!" Shinji then followed.

"Don't worry, I'm still here..." Hikaru assured as she stood up.

"Not after I'm done with you!" Miyuki again called as her angel speedily dragged her blade, and began to powerslash Misaki, enabling her to hit her far, and hard.

Misaki was forced to relocate to one of the lower parapets, calling on her batons once again. Akari was soon upon her, but since the width of the parapet was narrow compared to the top "roof" and also taking into account her right handed hold on her weapon as she faced to the left (with the blade facing a high wall instead of a free terrace) her attack was severely reduced, due to the fact that half of powerslash's damage arose from how wide your attack sweep was- which was a wide angle, about 225 degrees, from your back or 180 as they call it- she only had 90 degrees of sweep.

But nonetheless, her attack was ruthless, forcing Misaki to stave off and forcing Akari to move closer. The dark knight managed to get close but Misaki evaded the next type of slash, the highly critical fire slash. But it still affected Hikaru, for she landed at that one spot no other Deus would attack from (especially after what happened) - behind Akari.

"Got you! Twisting slash!"

Even though the move was marred by the wall impact, it was still an effective attack, cutting 10 percent off Hikaru and sending her to the floor for a third time. Akari stood there, cold, unyielding... as her caught her sword.

"Give it up!"

"Why is she asking for her surrender instead of defeating her outright? Like now is the perfect time for the final blow..." a spectator wondered.

"She doesn't want to..." the dark violet haired voice teacher of Ringo replied. "It's unfair and dishonorable to strike down someone who is already downed..."

"What do you want to prove?" Hikaru then asked as she again stood up.

"I just wanted to prove my point to you... for this is not just a place where hopes and dreams are fulfilled... for this place is also a battlefield where those hopes and dreams are put to reason and defended for! Now give it up before I hurt you for real..." Miyuki replied. "Before your hopes and dreams are crushed completely!"

"I see..." Misaki spoke, in a tone that was only heard once- during the match against Naru. "So if your dream is of dashing of other's dreams, I have no choice but to stop you!"

"That's it... stop the 'desecration' that I'm going to make..." Miyuki thought as she was undeterred by Hikaru's violet eyes. "What the!"

"What the!" was right, for Hikaru had managed to shift to speed white and knock off the rune blade from Akari's hands, sending it to the outside- disabling its use for about 15 minutes.

"No matter..." Miyuki puffed as she motioned to her brother and sent her angel to Hikaru's zone up top "Let's see if you can handle the breaker of darkness!"

The support system kicked in, delivering a rather ornate yet grisly-looking sword- the dark breaker. Even though it was huge, to the angel it was light, for it was pointing to the sky. And that same sky began to rain meteors on the field below. Then, Akari yelled a battle cry, the force emanating from her created a wind that pushed Misaki a bit. The effect of that was an increase in Akari's life energy, and also improving her defense.

"Misaki..." the worried thoughts of her friends- old and new, came out.

"Light and darkness in a battle for existence..." Chris thought. "The outcome has already been decided..."

"Now... prepare to be destroyed!"

The clash of forces has begun... and this is no longer a game, its personal!


	44. Battle Phase 144: The Light Revealed

OT: Please remind me if i'm beginning to stray from the idea of Angelic Layer itself- just for tabs.

And now, witness an angel's tranformation- again!

Phase 1-44: The Light Revealed

And so it begins... with those words she released, she began to attack Hikaru much more aggressively, slashing here and there, keeping her foe on edge- her batons the only things preventing Miyuki from a successful attack. The pace was kept for another minute, until Hikaru's batons and Akari's sword were placed in a lock. The only thing that prevented Misaki from losing it was her boosters, working overtime- eventually; it paid off, for the grip on the sword was weakened for a second. She managed to flip over Akari's head and slam her sides with the batons before the twisting slash was executed.

"She managed to evade that..." Miyuki thought as she again gave chase. "I have no choice but to do this..."

"I'm getting tired... if this keeps up, we'll be done for!" Hikaru thought as the slashes again came.

"She's too aggressive..." Kotaro commented "that she might overpower her in one hit..."

"Your batons are of no use to you!" Akari then alarmed as with one sweep of the breaker, Hikaru's hands were cut, disabling her baton use. Signs of that attack also appeared on Misaki.

Then Akari lunged rapidly, bearing the tip of her sword at the midsection, forming a shockwave. Hikaru managed to catch the sword but the shockwave affected her badly, removing 20 percent of her life and again slumping her to the floor.

"Fourth time knockdown... got to think!" Shinji thought heavily as he looked at the scene- Hikaru on the floor with an "evil" Akari looking at her.

"Well, you're lucky, for you're the first one who got a taste of my Death Stab- and even luckier because you have managed to hurt by that low a margin..." Miyuki then mocked, pointing her sword.

"I need to stop her!" Misaki thought as she shifted to black.

"Where did she go!"

"I'm here!" Misaki called as she reappeared and punched Akari, hard and sending her flying a bit.

She again vanished and now called on her cannon.

"Why are you doing this!" Misaki asked as she began to hose down Akari- with the enemy angel using the sword as a shield. "Why do you want to destroy the dreams, let alone the people who love to play in the layer! Don't you have the same dreams as well!"

The last question suddenly stunned Miyuki, for she allowed the cannon to hit her, taking away her sword and injuring her big-time- sending her to the floor with 45 percent less life.

"Don't ask me that question!" Akari screamed as the support system delivered a new armor and weapon set.

The additions fit perfectly and soon the angel was in the same weighted armor but of a different shine- that of brilliantly polished black plating. And on her hands was an equally brilliant and sparkly axe- type sword, with a dragon symbol on its middle.

"Now let's see if you can keep up with the cold primal sharpness of the dragon sword!" Akari again yelled as she executed again her life-adding call of fortitude.

And another round of attacks began, with Hikaru on the defensive, dropping her gun in the process and for the first time, using her sword- even though she never handled one before and only adapted Miharu's moves.

"Why are you not answering my question!" Misaki again asked. "Is there something bothering you!"

Miyuki again stopped, apparently stunned at the question.

"Shut up! I'm not going to answer your questions!" Miyuki angrily replied, with Hikaru evading each attack. "What is it with you people! Always asking nonsense!"

"What is she doing?" Joseph asked.

"'An unsound mind will lead the rest of you to fall into bad company'- that's exactly what Misaki's doing, even though it's inadvertent. But the real intention here is trying to reason... but if all else fails, then she must unlock it..." Shinji thought as he tried to remember something "But I forgot what the unlocking sentence was..."

"What a time to be forgetting things Shinji!" Yayoi thought as she slammed her hand on the armrest. "I have heard what you said to your daughter's angel, now you must finish it!"

"I don't get this, but it seems that they are trying to remove Hikaru's limiter..." the voice teacher then thought "not just Shin, but her enemy as well..."

"Come on Miyuki! Wear her down!" a spectator urged.

"Go for it Misaki! Don't lose to her!" another added.

"Show her who's boss, Misaki!"

"Crush her quickly!"

"We're counting on you!"

More cheers came as the slashing and death stabbing continued. By some feat of miracle, Hikaru was soon able to pace with Akari, even making some of Akari's standard moves in the process.

"Take it easy sis... concentrate on what you have to do..." Miyuki's second then advised, seeing her sister's mental condition in the yellow.

"Four knockdowns and she's still at it!" Lina raved on, watching the TV. "I really like that Deus!"

"But I wonder how Natalie feels about this?" Miki then asked, making reference to the assisting champion (first runner up and second placer sounds sooo lame!) "Since the E-rules were implemented, her Valkyrie bolt had gotten much stronger- since you felt it firsthand. But that dark knight looks like she's impervious to anything- lighting, water, and maybe even your Hyperion blast"

"Don't underestimate Hikaru though..." Jyung again contradicted his earlier statement. "She's not called the miracle rookie for nothing... take for example the astral explosion."

Back in the layer, the two angels were again in a lock, forcing Hikaru to move away to avoid another stab.

"Take this!" the now angry-eyed Akari called, as she began to spin and sent her sword flying towards Misaki's angel.

It was blocked though, but nevertheless, as soon as Hikaru lowered her sword, Akari loomed into view and kicked her. As soon as that was made, she grabbed her sword in mid air and dashed towards the now falling Hikaru. As soon as her foe touched the floor, she raised her sword and with both hands, drove it, tip-first, into the ground at her feet. The ground shook, cracked and flared at the intensity of the attack, sending the angel off for a short distance before landing on her back.

"Warning... warning..." the supercomputer at the layer control center beeped "Layer terrain damage at 2 percent, layer surface damage at 1 percent..."

"Layer surface damage?" Yumika thought "This is bad... are there other angels that can damage the layer physically, like right now?"

"Now, you have felt my rageful blow... but you still survive... how lucky for you yet again..." Miyuki again mocked, removing her sword from the now cracked area of the mount.

"Is that all you got?" Hikaru then asked, as she quickly stood up "Rage? Is anger all in your mind right now? If that's so, you might as well give up, for your anger does not make sense at all! This is a game... and there's no reason for angel or to be angry at it at all!"

"Shut up!" Miyuki again yelled as she heard the words, then she calmed down. "Your incessant speeches are really making me mad! Well then, prove to me that I'm wrong in my stand!"

And yet again, as the 30 minute marker was passed, the two fought on. Move per move was exchanged, with each one now adapting and in close quarters, making Misaki use the vector violet- since Miyuki was also close in, might as well adapt to her.

"Misaki! Misaki! Misaki!" one group cheered on.

"Miyuki! Miyuki! Miyuki!" another group came in as well.

"Thirty minutes and still no let-up!" Asuka commented as she was amazed herself.

"Oh my, what a long battle..." Lina's mom commented as she sat down beside Jyung- making him nervous. "And add the new life and skill regeneration systems; they'll be at full health before they knew it..."

What she said was right, for each 10 seconds that passed in place, 5 percent of their skill energy and 10 percent of their lives were being restored.

"Why are you not answering!" Misaki again replied.

Miyuki again replied with attacks.

"Don't you have your own dreams as well?"

Again another slash was made.

"Is..." Misaki again tried another question.

"Why you asking me these things over and over!" Miyuki replied.

"Because... because..."

"Say it!"

"Because I'm worried..."

Akari suddenly stopped, again stunned. Apparently, something was stirring in Miyuki.

"Someone close to me told that the layer is not only a place where the hopes and dreams of one are fulfilled..." Misaki began to explain "it's also a place where those hopes and dreams are put to the test... so why are you doing this?"

"What is your dream then?" Miyuki asked "For I have none, because I have seen the horror that awaits all of us beyond the sea..."

"My dream..." Misaki began to reply, with Hikaru's consciousness adding in. "My dream is: to enjoy this until the end... to make friends and together... building and sharing the hopes and dreams we have..."

At those words, Akari dropped her sword and tears began to drip from the angel's eyes.

"I have the same dream too..." Miyuki thought as she cried as well. "Don't we all have the same dream? To fight and be strong? To win and excel? To make friends and end rivalries? All angels are created to profess the hopes and dreams of one... and she said it to my face... I have no choice; I must let her use 'it' or I will not let her pass!"

"Ms. Kawada..."

"Well then, my intention for fighting you has changed..." Akari spoke as she cleared her tears from her now black eyes, picked up her weapon and threw it out of the field. "Now prove to me that your hopes and dreams are worth fighting for! If you don't do it... then I will not let you pass!" she continued, with the support system bringing out a pair of exquisite swords- the ones seen the night before "Now, let's see if you can stand up to the twin swords of destruction!"

Misaki took a stance.

"Prepare yourself!" Miyuki warned, the crowd suddenly going silent.

"This tension is killing me!" Icchan nervously spoke, biting his nails off. "Why are they holding this!"

"Misaki... stay safe..." her mother worried.

"Misakichi... what is holding you up!" Tamayo thought, as the two just stood there, the time passing the 45 minute mark.

"Misaki... you can do it..." Kotaro added.

"Misaki... please do it!" Miharu thought as well.

"Sister!" Miyuki's little brother spoke.

"I know! Brace yourself!" she replied.

Then, a sign- a meteor landed beside them, shaking the entire field. Then it happens... (Gregorian church choir please!) the two angels now dashed towards each other. Even though they missed the first pass, it was Hikaru who attacked first- but Akari blocked with her shield-laced sword. As soon as the block was finished, that was the time the black- armored angel retaliated, doing a cyclone-twisting combo.

"1... 2... Oh no! 1... 1... No! 1... 2... 2..." Miyuki thought as she proceeded, apparently trying to make sense of her moves. "I got it!"

At that point, she again blocked an advance, and as soon as Hikaru disengaged, she attacked.

"Cyclone Cutter- one..." Miyuki thought as her angel did the move.

"What's she doing?" a spectator asked.

"Twisting slash- two..."

At that point, Miyuki and Misaki saw a point of energy in the middle of them.

"Death stab- three... Take this!" Miyuki alarmed as her angel executed the death stab at the energy point, breaking it and sending Hikaru off and away, with 30 percent less life- the sound of that like of breaking plates.

"What was that attack?" Misaki thought as she lay on the floor, unable to move.

"This is my most powerful physical attack- the blade combination. Any two of my own offensive skills plus my weapon's skill can be used in combination to execute this powerful attack- which is my full attack multiplied by three... and I can do it over and over. How did you like it? Was it a bit too sharp?" Miyuki explained and asked as her foe tried to stand up.

"Not a chance!" Misaki replied as she stood up, ever as defiant.

"Still defiant huh? Let me see if you can take another of this!"

And again Akari used her skills to execute another combo and it missed. Then she suddenly saw two batons heading towards her- not good. She managed to block those, but as she lowered her swords, Hikaru loomed into full view- doing a back flip infront of her.

"Not good!" Akari alarmed as the next events occurred, for that back flip was the precursor of a...

"Rising Thunder Kick!" Misaki called as she executed her move.

"Got to stabilize!" Miyuki thought as she was picked up by the intense kick.

Using her swords as airfoils, she spun herself intensely for a few seconds of flight. As she then slowed down, she placed her swords behind her, so their weight could not break her angel's arms upon landing. And as soon as her feet touched the floor, the reason for the spin was revealed- for she threw the sword pair at Hikaru, but they missed- no matter. Using her force manipulation power, she made the swords double-back and even though it was another miss, her primary weapons were not lost.

"She's getting better each time..." Miyuki thought again "maybe the next time, she might even use the combo against me- got to prevent that!"

And again as the match passed into the 60 minute mark, the two fought on- slashes, evasions, turns and all sorts of moves occurring.

"This is heavy... anyone of them can win..." Nick noted. For him, an hour is too much- for a person who usually wipes out the opposition in the first 60 seconds of the match. "Just one mistake is needed here... right... about..."

"Now!" Miyuki again alarmed as she used her rageful blow as the third link in another combination, blowing Hikaru yet again to the floor.

"Misakichi!" Tamayo's worry had now reached the surface of her face, as Hikaru's data screen began to display the dreaded "now measuring" message- a signal that the either Deus or angel was immobilized. The others were worried as well.

"You have failed me..." Miyuki spoke as she approached Misaki, swords in a stabbing hold. "And now... only death awaits your angel... and the pain of it you will feel..."

"Death? Is that what she meant?" Misaki thought, immobile. "What is this feeling? Co-co-cold... I'm shaking... I'm scared..."

"Now you will feel the pain of your defeat..."

"Please make it stop... please! Help me!"

Then, voices began to echo around her thoughts.

"I know that you can do it..."

"Go, Go, Misakichi... Fight, Fight, Fight! Go, Go, Misakichi... Fight, Fight, Fight!"

"Do your best!"

"Little angel... you must live!" a prominent voice spoke.

"Live... live... live..." the other voice then followed.

"I'm dying... but I still hope..." Miharu's voice then came.

"Miharu is near death and yet, she hopes..." Hikaru's thoughts then came "She's like you in a lot of ways... you must live!"

"But... but..."

"You must not allow yourself to be beaten that way Misakichi!" Shinji's voice then came in "It's like allowing yourself to be injured there! I did not create Hikaru just to be your angelic doll, but as your image as well... so, if your image is hurt, you will be as well... you must live, little angel!"

"Live... I see... I still have a few things to do..." Misaki then finalized her thoughts as the sword was now being swung down. "I... must... Live!"

Suddenly, Akari stopped her final blow and jumped away.

"She's done it!" she alarmed as she took a stance.

"What is happening here!" Asuka commented "it seems that our champion is... oh my! She's glowing into hypermode!"

Amazingly, Hikaru stood up, glowing intensely- like...

"It's not hypermode!" Rika and Kaede both replied.

"You have shown me the horror, and I now understand what you mean... for that fear can make one sleepless..." Misaki began to speak- in a mentality that was not Misaki. "Thank you for showing me this... for I now know how to stop all of this..."

Then, the events that happened next were recorded as the one of the greatest. Hikaru smiled and looked at Akari as she floated up. Then, the yellow glow turned gold, signaling Yayoi of one thing...

"No way... evolution! No... It's the limiter!"

At that point, Hikaru's wings appeared, and the glow around her began to coalesce, revealing to all the changed angel. She was still wearing red, but her sleeves and her dress in general had changed- her sleeves now are now of a more streamlined form, while her waist now revealed skin at the sides (updating the most sexiest angels list). Her boots now had small side wings and much more streamlined form for her boosters, and her headset had the best makeover- double antennae for each ear and a matching clear visor- clearly showing her cool blue eyes- Misaki's eyes to be exact.

"That's sooo cool!" Tamayo raved as Misaki's life energy returned to full.

"Easy there girl..." Rushina reminded her "that's for later..."

"Whoa!" one spectator commented "this is... incomprehensible!"

"Incomprehensible" was correct, for almost everyone was stunned, except for some people.

"This is getting better, since I myself made that dress..." the voice teacher commented silently, unaware that she was being approached by her aide. "Isn't she sooo cute!"

"That's it... you have done it... now you're on your own..." Shinji added.

"Amazing... I guess I need to unseal my cards yet again..." the principal thought, as she silently processed the data.

Then at that point, a baton appeared on Hikaru's right hand- and that without any cord being used. Energy then surrounded it and... It changed, into a sword the likes of which were never seen before- except for one.

"That sword should not appear!" Andrei alarmed in his thoughts. "The divine sword Cassandra... the most powerful angelic weapon besides Sakura's Angelica... unless... Misaki had willed it..."

"I must live... so I can make my dreams come true..." Misaki spoke, pointing her sword "I must live, so I can make my promises... and I must live, so I can further enjoy this..."

"Well then, it about time... to tell you the truth..." Miyuki answered "I'm beginning to enjoy this... so I guess I must unlock myself as well..."

At that point, Akari crossed her swords as amazingly, black wings appeared.

"A dark angel... reminds me of someone's angel..." Miki noted, with Lina looking.

"It's time to use some energy!" Miyuki yelled as the fight resumed. "Gravitic Slash!"

The intense black-colored twin slashes were blocked, but their effects continued, beginning to crack the castle floor as meteors continued to fall. Hikaru countered with a blade combo and it was a hit, pushing Akari off. Then move after move in each area of the layer space followed, with the cameras following. Then, after 10 minutes of fighting, a break- Hikaru had knocked off both of Akari's swords. Misaki's chance had come.

"Time for me to sleep..." Miyuki spoke as she anticipated the attack- the astral explosion.

As soon as Akari impacted the floor, Misaki landed and all of those improvements turned into light and vanished- returning Hikaru and her Deus to their previous states.

"And the winner: Angel Hikaru!"

Cheers roared as the two met each other again.

"Ms. Miyuki?"

Miyuki just smiled and nodded, then left, leaving Misaki to smile as well.


	45. Battle Phase 145: Friendship

OT: Thankees to the "undying" support! Now the countdown to the finale of Phases -1XX begins!

Phase 1-45: Friendship

"I'm glad that you have enjoyed... even though it went off to a bad start..." Miyuki thought as she exited with her sibling. "Now I can rest assured..."

"Misakichi! You were awesome back there!" Tamayo raved as they were in the waiting room. "What happened back there? It seemed that Hikaru had really changed!"

"Changed? You must be joking..." Misaki replied as she was being patted hard. "Look at her..."

"You're right, she had not changed... but... but..."

"No buts... just see the facts..." Shinji butted in, followed by Yayoi and principal Sakura.

"Father..." Misaki cheered as he came near.

"I told you that being one with Hikaru will help..."

"Father, can you tell that guardian..." Misaki began to speak yet again "thanks... even though he was of little help..."

"What do you mean by 'of little help'? Come here you little whelp!" Shinji laughed as he began to chase Misaki around the area.

"Huh, where's Miharu?" Yayoi suddenly asked. "Yukinari, you were with her the whole time... where is she?"

"Um... I don't know either... one moment she was there, another gone..." the boy reasoned.

"Some boyfriend you are..." Rachel puffed as she passed, with grandfather in tow.

"Hey! Who gave you that idea! She's not my girlfriend- in one sense... look, she's my friend, and she's a girl..."

"Still the same Yuki!" his twin then reasoned.

"Yukina!"

As those two argued on, Misaki got a message on her cell- it was Miharu.

"Use the contact finder on your phonebook to find where I am- and don't tell anyone that you're going to meet me!" the message told.

Misaki did what the message told and silently went out of the dome. Koyomi had noted this and also began to follow her cousin, until she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me..." the gray haired teen apologized, walking for a bit until; he recognized who he had bumped into. "Koyo..."

His words were cut short as he bumped again, this time an old man.

"Hey kid! This old man has no chance against you! Take it easy!"

"I'm sorry sir..." the teen replied in his haste, spoke in German.

"Hahaha... you're good kid!" the old man replied and laughed in German as well, surprising the teen. "I never thought that the only German speakers that I will ever hear are myself and my little granddaughter here... Rachel..."

"Excuse me sir... I must be going..." the teen apologized and went his way.

"Hmm... silvery-gray hairs, a scar on his face... could it be? Could he be the one Helga emailed me about?"

"Grandpa Hans, what's the matter?" Rachel then asked.

"I think I just remembered something dear... why don't you go on without me?"

"Okay grandpa, mind if I come home a bit late?"

"As long as it's before your curfew!" Dr. Hans nodded and sent her off to rejoin the others.

"Now it's Misakichi who's gone missing!" Tamayo shook her head "Where is she, Kotaro?"

"Um... I don't know... one moment she was there with her phone, another gone..." the boy replied.

"Some boyfriend you turn out!" Tamayo again shook her head as she grappled the boy "Why don't you keep your eyes on her!"

"Stop it Tamayo! I'm choking here!"

"Oh dear, Koyomi is not here as well..." Shuuko then alarmed. "Where could she be?"

"Misaki... I'm glad that you came..." Miharu cheered as Misaki met her- in the park infront of the dome.

"What is this all about?"

"Well, for starters, I'm sorry for snubbing you. And another thing, I wanted to spend some time with you, just before we fight..."

"I almost forgot about that..." Misaki replied, embarrassed "our fight's tomorrow..."

Back in the dome, the voice teacher's aide had finally reached her superior.

"Mrs. Daidouji, package from master Eriol..." the aide spoke.

"Well then, where is it?"

The aide gave her a small box. She opened it and was surprised.

"Tell him thanks... and please, tell him to come home... I miss him so much..."

"As you wish madam..."

The aide left, leaving her open to the next person who was approaching her.

"I told you this would turn out great, Icchan..." she then spoke, turning to the person behind her.

"I know... and you always speak that way..."

"By the way, it seems that the layer is damaged- from my observations..."

"Ah... you're right..." the doctor replied "it seemed that those two have managed to affect the physical field itself- definitely not what my calculations say.

"Well then, shall we hop to it? I'm in the mood for some hard manual labor myself- answering calls and typing things over and over had really made me sick!"

"Can I pitch in as well?" another voice came, making them turn around "my hands are itching you know..."

"Why sure... we can use your help Dr. Hans..."

"Where was I... ah yes... looking for Misaki..." Koyomi thought as she saw the two "Ah! There she is... and with that girl Miharu..."

Then suddenly, a hand gagged her, almost making her scream until her felt two taps on her right temple, alerting her who the person was- so she bit the hand.

"Aww!" the hand's owner yelled- the teen that bumped into Dr. Hans a while ago "That was not in our agreement!"

"I know you could not withstand being far from me..." Koyomi turned to greet the stalker, with happy eyes "Yzak..."

"Well that's me, Yzak Joule-Schubert, the..." the teen furthered, in German- but he was silenced by Koyomi's hand.

"They might find us here!" she alarmed pointing to the two.

"Who?" Yzak asked, looking at the park in his view.

"Over there silly!" she replied, pointing his head in their direction "my cousin and her friend are talking..."

"Luckily I brought this..." the teen again spoke, taking from his pocket his PDA and a ranged microphone "Just in case..."

"Is that so? So that's why..." Miharu replied as the two teens began to listen.

"A first I was afraid, because my angel will take that blow and I will feel it as well. But the worst of it was not being able to prevent it... but then, I remembered what you said... I guess that I'm not as strong as you..." Misaki continued.

"That's where you're wrong Misaki..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You have a lot to lose- friends, family and many others... whereas I... they have accepted my choice and the only thing that I don't want to lose is my life..."

"I don't accept it! Aren't I your friend?"

"Yes, you are... and that's where our similarities begin- doing all so nothing we hold dear gets lost..." Miharu replied, with tears beginning to trickle "and we don't want to give up on anything."

"Miharu..."

"And on one point you are different... you have created friends out of enemies and on that note, I respect you... so here..." Miharu again replied, now taking out the star key of her aunt.

"What is that?"

"It's from my aunt..." she replied yet again, now wearing the necklace around Misaki. "They say that this pendant is a sign of respect to the one being given. So I give this to you... but as soon as aunt wants it back, I would have to get it from you, okay!"

"It's a promise..."

"So there you are Misakichi! And Miharu too!" the sudden intrusion of Tamayo made them jump.

"Tamayo! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for the two of you... But then I saw someone familiar looking at the two of you, so I came..." she replied, bouncing on her hand a rolled up piece of wrapper- from a sandwich.

"Oh no... We've been spotted!" Yzak almost screamed as he took Koyomi's hand- and ran, just as Tamayo threw the wrapper at the tree, missing the head but perfectly landed in the trash can.

"Eh? But there's nobody there..." Misaki replied to the wondering expression of Tamayo.

"Well then... what shall we do then?" Tamayo asked, stretching her arms. "It's getting kind of lazy here..."

"I suggest that some lunch is in order..." another voice came, jumping the three.

"You're..." Tamayo and especially Misaki recognized the voice's owner- Café Treblinka's owner...

"Aunt Yvonne!" Miharu then spoke, jumping the other two and making the owner smile.

"Aunt Yvonne! Just how many relatives do you have here?" Tamayo asked, making the owner chuckle some more.

"I recognized the two of you, Misaki and Tamayo... especially you Misaki- because I have given you and that boy a perfect discount meal... so I came."

"So that's what happened on that day..." Tamayo spoke, in a suspicious tone, making Misaki red. She then whispered to Miharu the details.

"Ahh! That day, at the aquarium... I know..."

"Eh! They even went there!"

"Guys!" strawberry-red Misaki almost screamed.

30 minutes later, they have found themselves at Treblinka, eating a specially prepared dish: fricassee of...

"Rabbit, with rice..." Yvonne answered as she was asked what the delicious meat was. "It's a quite popular dish in this restaurant..."

"Tamayo!" Misaki alarmed as she saw her friend pounding her chest- choking. She gave her water and was relieved.

"That was rich, mam!" Tamayo spoke after she cleared her throat. "I never had a dish like this before..."

"Why thank you... I made and cooked that recipe myself. Please enjoy your meal... and it's on me." The owner replied, standing up and leaving to attend to other business.

"Did I hear you right, Tamayo?" Miharu asked, tapping Tamayo's head with a finger "Hello... earth to Tamayo?"

"I wasn't lying there..."

"Tamayo's right, this really is good..." Misaki then replied "It's the first time I've tasted something that's better than my own cooking... why, don't you like it?"

"Wrong... I was just asking... since mom gave that idea to her..."

"I know that you would call..." Yvonne replied to the other person on the phone. "Yes, yes... they are here... I'll take care of them and I have given them lunch... so you know what that means... okay, just lunch... okay... bye..."

"What's the matter boss?" the café's chief cook asked his boss.

"Just some issues with a few relatives..."

"They're in good hands... so don't worry about Misaki..." Yayoi assured Misaki's parents. "Let the three of them enjoy this day- especially Misaki and Miharu..."

"Now that we're done... where to?" Miharu asked as the waiter cleared the table.

"Why not try one of the new arcades in Shibuya?" Tamayo suggested, since she was familiar with the area. "I heard that a game there had been adapted for our angel cards... why not check it out?"

"Hmm... let me think... Misaki?"

"I don't mind..."

"Okay, it's settled..." Miharu concluded "Tamayo, the way please..."

After some time, they managed to land infront of one of the new arcades Tamayo mentioned- ACES. They entered and were blown away at the sight of so many people (luckily Angelic Layer is also a game, so no conflict with the arcades.), playing various games- from fighting games in VS stations, to dance pads (on the floor, with foot or movement sensors) and even dance walls (on a wall, with a motion capture camera like the Sony PS2 Eye Candy camera). Then in one corner, they have found what Tamayo had mentioned- the game called Star Crash. It was a VR game based on the angel fight simulator program that Yayoi hade developed and was bought by the game company- turning it into the game they now saw.

"I can't believe it..." Miharu's jaw almost dropped as she saw the ongoing fight scenes "This is much harder that an angel fight..."

"Do these players have angels?" Misaki wondered as she also witnessed the somewhat brutal fight.

"It's full, so let's move on instead..." Tamayo urged, apparently not liking it as well. "Let's see what other games are there..."

So they moved on, passing more terminals until they came to another game that now Miharu had recognized.

"Wow! This is Mobile Pilot 3! I can't believe that the arcade version was released!" Miharu raved as she saw the terminal and the skillful piloting of the person sitting. "Guys, do you remember the game that we played at my house?"

"Yeah... that was 2, and it was hard..." Misaki puffed. "Even when being looked at only..."

"Can I try it?" Miharu pleaded.

"Suit yourself... it's your 100 yen, not ours..." Tamayo nodded.

By that time, the person sitting was beaten, and Miharu took his place. And as she began the game, someone went near them. It was the now eye glassed Chris, who was taking his break.

"This looks interesting... let's see if I can shoot her down..." he thought as he went for the opposite terminal and stopped Miharu's game with a challenge.

"Huh? Someone's challenged you Miharu..." Tamayo pointed out to the person on the opposite terminal.

"Leave it to me... I'll shoot him down quick!"

Miharu had chosen a unit similar to Hinata's specs, while Chris chooses a weaker one. And so it had begun... and it ended quickly, with Miharu losing to the rapid attacks.

"Forgive me for spoiling your fun..." Chris bowed.

"Not at all sir... it just happened..." Miharu replied back.

"Hey, photoprint (neoprint or whatever you call it!) Machines!" Tamayo raved as she dragged the two towards one.

"Tamayo!" Misaki stammered as they were posing for a shot. "Take it easy!"

"Don't worry Misakichi! I waited for a long time to do this with you..." Tamayo assured, dropping a coin, then another in the slot.

"Hey wait! I haven't fixed myself yet!" Miharu alarmed as Tamayo pushed the button, capturing the moment and printing it on stickers.

"There... better..." Tamayo again spoke as she mounted her cell with a sticker.

"I guess so..." Misaki affirmed as she did the same thing.

"I have no choice... just don't let Yuki see this..." Miharu replied, keeping her part of the sheet.

"Oh come on Miharu... let's enjoy the day!" Tamayo urged.

"You bet I will!" Miharu replied. "Misaki?"

"Of course, I'm in!"

Back in Hawaii, things were just settling down, with Jyung helping Lina's mom with the snacks. Lina and Miki were in the room, all the while looking at the serene and floating Kuroneko.

"With angels like those, what chance can we stand against them?" Miki asked, thinking heavily about the fight she witnessed, worrying for her Oceania as well.

"Don't worry, Kuro and I are preparing ourselves... am I right?"

"Of course Lina... we have all the time in the world to prepare... 14 weeks is enough time"

"Who said that!" Miki alarmed as she looked around for the source of the voice. "No way... is that you Lina?"

"I don't know..." Lina shrugged off the question. "Ask Kuro... maybe she can answer you..."

"Kuro? Hmm... I know for one bit that angels can't possibly talk..." Miki inferenced as she held Kuro. "But, could it happen?"

Miki began to stare at the angel, almost giving it cold sweat as it tried to prevent for twitching. Kuro twitched barely, and Miki stared even more.

"Hmm..." Miki hummed and stared even more as she saw another minute twitch and another "Ahh!"

"Stop it already!" the angel finally screamed "You are driving me nuts!"

"Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What the!" Miki screamed as she dropped Kuro.

"Hey!"

"I'm okay Lina..." Kuro spoke as she landed on her feet- like the cat she was.

"Li-Li-Li-Li-Lina!" Miki began to stammer "Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Kuro... is-is-is-is-is-is... spe-spe-spe-spe-spe-spe-spe-SPEAKING!"

"I know..." Lina replied, and then giggled. "I was much more shocked that you when I first discovered it..."

"Really! Tell me..."

Lina then told her friend what happened during their fight- a scene all too familiar.

"I see... so that's why you looked so blank back there..." Miki replied. "To tell you the truth, I have been wondering about something related to your experience as well..."

"What kind of experience?"

"It's about a dream..."

"I heard about that from Yuka myself..." Jyung suddenly butted in. "There are some angels that communicate with their Deus by means of dreams... and oftentimes, those angels have manifested some form of symbiotic relationship with the Deus, making the angel powerful- only during battle..."

"Cut it out Jyung... I'm listening to Miki here..."

"Well, it was Oceania... and get this, she was talking to me! How strange can it get! And the day after that dream, I suddenly made a move that released me from a pinch- I call it the Hydrostatic Crush..."

"'Hydrostatic Crush'! That's wicked!" Lina raved "What does it do? Drown your foe and crush with the water pressure?"

"Exactly! I often wonder how you figure these things out... and I wonder, does Natalie have the same experiences with Electra?"

"We can only guess..." Lina answered. Then a ring came. "Miki, is that your cellphone ringing?"

"Oh my... another long email from my cousin..." Miki replied, taking out her cellphone (Which is by the way, geared for bilingual input- both Japanese and English.).

"When do we meet this cousin of yours?" Lina asked.

"I don't know... Naru is sooo secretive at times... but probably by summertime"

At that point in a Tokyo hotel, Naru sneezed, disturbing Saemi.

"What's the matter Naru? Still emailing your cousin?"

"Yes... but she barely answers- because she had been raised out of the country... we've only met a few times- and that's her coming here..."

"Well okay... shall I call room service?"

"For what, our meals? Don't worry; something much better will arrive here later..."

Back at Misaki's...

"See you guys tomorrow!" Tamayo waved off and went off.

"I guess this is it Misaki..." Miharu then opened "Good luck... you'll need it..."

"Same here Miharu..."

The two smiled in a sort of evil way as they departed towards their houses.

"This is no ordinary fight..."

"It's a fight to affirm a friendship... our friendship!"

"And you're going down... Misaki!"


	46. Battle Phase 146: The Starry Night Sky

Battle Phase 1-46: The Starry Night Sky

"Well, well, well... welcome home dear..." Shinji greeted his daughter upon arriving at the house. "How's your day out?"

"Fine father... I really had a good time."

"Honey, your cousin Koyomi has a visitor... so be careful when speaking to him..." Shuuko then advised as her daughter came in the living room.

"Allow me to introduce myself... please bear with me because I don't speak Japanese well- only Koyomi here taught me how..." the silvery-gray haired visitor began "I'm Yzak Joule-Schubert... you can call me by any name..."

"That wasn't so bad- for your first free introduction..." Koyomi praised, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Welcome home Miharu..." Kajiro greeted his daughter "How's your day out?"

"Fine, if ever..."

"By the way dear... I'll be leaving the house to go to your mother's... so you would have to prepare dinner for your guests..."

"Guests, for me?" Miharu wondered as she looked at the living room- her guests was none other than Rachel, Saori, Yukina and especially Yukinari- and a couple of people tasked with guarding Rachel (since her father is the German ambassador to Japan) and Saori's sister, famed teen tennis superstar Rei.

"Hi there... we decided to visit so we can at least enjoy tonight... before the finals" Rachel began.

"And this also serves as our party to celebrate your stepping up to the finals, am I right Yukina?" Saori added.

"And don't worry, because..."

Yukina's words were interrupted by a sudden entry.

"Leave it all to me..." the person spoke, passing them.

"Mom!" Miharu called.

"I'm sorry dear... but it seems that you will help me..." Yayoi spoke to her husband as she grabbed him from their room and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Eh... I was supposed to fetch you from work... what happened?"

"They said that they'll take care of it... and by the time I left, they were done..."

"I'll be upstairs when you need me..." Misaki excused herself from the living room.

"Don't mind her Yzak, she's just readying herself for the finals tomorrow..."

"I did not catch what your reason to come here is..." Shinji spoke as he sat "could you please say what it is?"

"Okay, but my pro... pro... um... what was that word again?" Yzak stammered, trying to remember what Japanese word it was.

"Pronunciation..." Koyomi supplied the word.

"Ahh yes... bear with me because my pronunciation of some terms might not be to your liking... I'm still... um... trial... no, that's not it... um..."

"Trying..." Koyomi again puffed.

"I'm still trying to learn the language sir..."

"Well then, I can bear with that..."

"Huh? What's this?" Lina's mom wondered as she saw the envelope from Piffle Princess HQ. "Lina! There's a letter for you here..."

"I forgot!" Lina remembered "I knew that something was missing... mom, can you bring it to me please..."

"Okay honey, I'll slip it under the door..." she replied, taking the said mail and slipping it under the door of Lina's room.

"I guess that this is something important..." Miki commented as she took the letter and gave it to Lina.

"Let me see..." Lina thought as she unsealed the envelope.

The two of them were surprised as they found out the contents of the envelope- a letter and free airline passes for six people.

"There's a letter... let's read it..." Miki urged.

And so they began to read the letter- and it went like this...

'First of all Miss Lina Paiya, congratulations on being the Angelic Layer champion in your respective region, that of the United States of America. As our token of appreciation, you have been invited to the world headquarters to discuss the matter of the world championships with us personally... and to also give you access to the latest gear your angel Kuroneko and her companions can have. Our only specific instruction is this: you must bring the assisting champion, Natalie Pierce and her angel Electra of San Francisco here as well. As for the third placer from Washington, I have given him a separate letter, because the US will have two teams instead of one. As for the cost of your stay here, and travel expenses, the company will shoulder all expenses- but bring your own money if you wanted to buy some souvenirs. Take your time; we will be expecting your arrival in the weeks ahead...'

"By the loyal disciples and guardians of the layer, Yayoi Hoshikawa... manager, Piffle Corporation... And Tomoyo Daidouji, CAL director..." Lina closed the note.

"Wow... that's some heavy brass writing to you there..." Miki commented "Six roundtrip passes, that means six people... excluding you and Natalie, who are the other four?"

"I'm looking at number three right now..." Lina answered, looking at Miki.

"Say Hikaru... I wonder..." Misaki began to ask her angel.

"What's bothering you?"

"Can we win tomorrow?"

"It depends..." the angel answered, standing from it's sitting down position and moving to the shoulder of her Deus. "If fate wants either us or them to win..."

"But they say that fate can be changed..." Misaki expressed her doubts.

"I know... if we're destined to win, so be it... but if Miharu's will is strong, it might just change..."

"Well, if that begins to happen, Miharu will have a hard time changing it..."

"Take it easy girl..." Hikaru warned a bit "you know that Miharu's a bit sensitive right now... since she's a bit sick and all..."

"I know it too Hikaru" Misaki reasoned "what I meant is... win or lose; we will have a tough but good time fighting each other..."

"I wonder if Misaki and Hikaru know our little 'secret'..." Hinata asked while Miharu was changing.

"They'll be surprised at what they will see Hinata..."

"Well then, are you ready?"

"Right now and tomorrow, Misaki is my enemy- in the layer only! I must not show fear or I will lose even without fighting back..." Miharu answered.

"Well then... I guess we must be prepared... and I'm prepared to go all the way..." her angel replied, taking off her primary strike armor and jumpsuit and then wearing a kimono (Oh my! Not only do angels move, but they take care of themselves as well! I must be getting over my head).

"Rest easy Hinata... you'll need your strength tomorrow..."

"So do you... have a good night..."

Meanwhile, in a Tokyo district, someone was having a peaceful time with his noodles.

"You know kid..." the chef commented "a lot of you immigrants have passed thru those doors, eating my noodles and praising them... but you're not from around here do you?"

"I'm from the mother country sir... and I only came here to watch the finals..." the glassed person answered, taking a sip. "And your ramen is quite good, and fair priced..."

"Hahaha! You're good kid! And savor the moment, because you're the first foreigner I don't know who I'll give a free second noodle serving!" the chef laughed and placed another noodle ball to the kid's bowl.

"Call me Hiroge sir... even though back home they call me Chris... I use my alias when I'm here in the country..."

"So you must be the famous writer Hiroge Mitsukawa... the author of 'The Soul on Rails'- a story about one's journey through this country's rail system... am I right?" the owner asked, since that book was apparently written in Japanese by a 'Japanese' (a book in Japanese whose original English manuscript was written by a foreigner).

"Yes sir... and Ms. Akihara did a good job translating it..."

"Well then Mr. Writer, enjoy... because it's on the house..."

A few minutes had passed, when suddenly, the doors opened.

"Ah... welcome... miss..." the owner greeted as the lady came in and sat beside Chris.

"I know that you would be in a serene place- even if the others did not tell me... but I was not expecting a noodle shop..." the lady began to speak "An order of seafood ramen please..."

"Ms. Luna..."

"I had read your book... and I was intrigued. It seems that the stories mentioned here are about your personal train journeys in this country- not someone else's... let me read some parts." Luna replied, taking out a book and reading a selected line. "'And we had a good time talking. Before we parted ways before getting off the train, the child said that her name was Misaki. As I stared at the starry night sky in my hotel later on, the image of the girl named Misaki suddenly made me remember of my own departed sibling- if she were alive today, she would be the same age and probably the same attitude as the one that I have met on the train...'"

Chris remained silent.

"I believe that the 'Misaki' you've met is none other than the Misaki Suzuhara who is going to fight for the finals tomorrow..."

"I guess so..."

"Do you still miss Angel?" Luna then asked. "But if I were you, you should move on... she died happily, knowing that you have taken care of her..."

"Angel... I can't believe that she looks like that girl. I have totally dedicated all my layer battles to her, because if she were alive today, she would have loved the layer as much as Ms. Suzuhara..."

"So, you wanted to be a brother to her... how sweet, but inappropriate..."

"And what do you call that sisterly affection for me?"

"It's appropriate... for you've treated me like any sister you would have... if Mylene hears about this, hehehe..."

"Hey! Don't tell her that you treat me like I'm your little brother- she'll humiliate me in public when she hears about this! Me, having a 'sugar sister'!"

"We both have the same history, boy..." Luna then warned. "My little bro died when he was Angel's age... and your little sister died as well... so what do we have?"

"Some seafood ramen for the lady..."

Meanwhile, over dinner...

"I did not catch that part about a letter Yzaki..." Shuuko asked, assigning a pet name to the German teen.

"Yzaki!" Koyomi silently pouted "How did aunt find out his pet name?- and only I can call him that!"

"It goes like this mam... Piffle HQ had sent me a letter asking me to a session with the CAL head- about the world championships..."

"I heard from Yayoi that the champion and the two runners-up were given letters... what place did you get?"

"Unbelievably as it sounds... I won the west German slot..."

"Well, it figures..." Shinji commented "Congratulations on your victory..."

"Thank you very much..."

Meanwhile, in another suburban part of Tokyo, the Hinata Springs Observatory was beginning to stir up with activity, because night was beginning to set in- perfect time to see the stars.

"Isn't it a fine day to see the stars?" the scope attendant asked the all-female group who were there to have some stargazing.

"Are you trying to woo them?" a voice suddenly came in, embarrassing the operator and making the group laugh.

"I am doing my job sir..." the operator replied. "Ladies, this is the director of the facility, Andrei Antonov..." he then introduced the voice's owner.

"Just passing through..."

"The Cartography room is all yours sir..."

The director just passed them and entered in a room labeled "Stellar Cartography: off limits to non-class B and above clearances... (Why would an observatory have such tight security anyway? The answer is inside...)" He entered into what it seemed to be an empty domed room- but as always with this character, nothing is what it seems.

"Computer... let's resume what we have left behind last night..." he then spoke to the empty air "The guys in NASA would really need this now... especially when another event arises."

On command, a chair appeared from what it seemed its holding area, beneath the floor of the room. He sat on it and was elevated about 30 feet from the floor. Upon settling, the dome's interior lit up, with stars all over- the night sky's view from earth actually (And again using the same vector projection system the layer had- this time the screen was the entire room). He then began to work, mapping out a part of the sky... star by star, planet by planet, with the images surrounding him- like if he was placed in that spot...

"I knew that you would be here..." a voice disturbed him. "So, what do the stars say about tomorrow's fight?"

"I was getting to that part Yvonne..." he addressed the voice's owner. "What do you wanted to hear, the stars' side or my side?"

"Just the facts dear..."

"Well... it's a bit cloudy... the outcome will be decided by them... not some old time predictions and premonitions..."

"As always the answer..." Yvonne shrugged off and came closer to the chair. "Do you mind if I take a shot?"

"Be my guest..." Andrei also shrugged off and lowered the chair so that his wife can stand on the platform it was sitting on.

"Computer, reset view..."

And as ordered, the projected images were much closer to home- and right between them two was...

"Just as I thought, the space hotel... planning for our next honeymoon?"

"Yes... just planning..."

"Having a hard time thinking?" Rachel asked after dinner. "I know you would..."

"It's just... like the first time I fought in the prefecturals... I'm getting nervous..." Miharu replied, taking a bite out of her cake. "And it's because..."

"Misaki is the one who you are about to fight..." Yukina completed the sentence. "So Rachel, how's your practice?"

"I'm about to begin it, thank you..." Rachel replied, sending her angel to the layer. The target drones were quickly finished with one nova- making her score an S- 4 A's in a row. "I may have a strategy against Misaki's final attack, the astral explosion... but as always, Miharu here comes up with something better... am I right?"

"I don't know myself... it will just pull through. And, anyone of us might win... I guess I must use the move uncle thought me- the..."

"Hanasatsuki? You've got to be kidding..." Yvonne puffed. "The 'deadly flower punch'... what does it do anyway?"

"It's a move that stops the target's life force flow, or in this case, the Deus' connection with the angel for a few milliseconds, weakening him or her..." Andrei explained "It's a variant of the heart sword-styled attacks- the Heart sword (Shin ken), Sunrise punch (Akatsuki) and the Heartbreaker. Just as effective, but light on the enemy's constitution... unlike those attacks that have long term effects... this one will be just a tap on the chest."

"You seem to be deep in thought Misaki..." Koyomi spoke in her cousin's room. "Is it about your final match on Christmas eve? And that's tomorrow..."

"I was just wondering, if Miharu ever felt this way- nervous, unsure and kind of scared, like the time before I fought my mom's angel Athena..."

"I'm guessing, yes she feels the same way... but as someone told me, even friends must fight sometimes- whether clear of unclear the reason is..."

Shuuko suddenly came in the room.

"Guys, you three girls must sleep in this room tonight... we have no choice but to place Koyomi's boyfriend in the guestroom... and since your father will not sleep here for the night- Icchan called."

"Boyfriend!" Koyomi almost screamed "He is not!"

"Suit yourself... but you ladies must sleep in here... so, here are the futons" Shuuko replied, taking out two futons.

"Two?" Koyomi asked "But that means..."

"I'll be staying with you ladies..."

"Na! Mom, that's embarrassing!" Misaki this time screamed.

"It's never embarrassing for your mom to sleep over in your room..."

"Tomoka loves sleepovers!" the child came in and added.

And so, the night at the Suzuhara residence was spent on... you already know that. And as Miharu began to doze off, her precious angel began to glow ever softly as her wings- five pairs of it began to emerge (think Angelmon for once).

"I'm now ready to take on... my angelic sister... Hikaru."


	47. Battle Phase 147: Ignited

Battle Phase 1-47: Ignited

6:00 AM, Angel dome. The reason on why Shinji left the house was that Icchan called- to make sure that the field is as ok as a space launch checklist. The day of the finals was special, because some noted personalities have managed to have the time to watch the country's biggest export up to date- notably the vice prime minister and one of the younger daughters of the crown prince- herself a Deus of one angel in particular- Nightingale the nurse.

"I can't believe it... the two of us, working on something we both created... again." Icchan spoke as he completed some adjustments. "I was wondering, why did you not reveal yourself to your wife when she signed up for the tests?"

"Even I myself don't know why... maybe I knew it would come to that so I did it..."

"Well, it's finally going down to this- another final match. And probably, the start of something on the global stage. And I wonder why Yayoi and Mrs. Daidouji decided to put the worlds together 14 weeks after this?"

"Three things, Ichiro... three things..." Shinji replied "First; Time, because it would be less constraining if it were held in the summer- and we would have the time to iron things out. Secondly; the locations... we still need to find or build a place large enough to hold all of those people who are going to fight, watch and do all sorts of things... and finally; the issues surrounding the layer- this very layer itself..."

"You're right... if this very field goes out of control..." Icchan commented, closing a panel on the layer surface itself (the two were on top of the layer). "Who knows what might happen..."

"A disaster and a miracle... that's what happens- usually..." another voice came in, making the two look at the east entrance- it was the principal. "Now, shall I fry the two of you in there?"

"Har, Har, Har... you know that the layer field is never strong enough to do harm to us..." Icchan reasoned.

"I meant an angel fight there... and Shinji, the 'backpacks' you made us do is with me... pick it up later..."

"'Backpack'?" Icchan asked as she went off.

"This time, it's my brain that's having a whimsical fancy..." Shinji replied, stepping off the field "If something like the AQM/E-201(Rare tools get cool names!) Valkyrie pack was developed, then there might be a provision for an expanded, offshoot or another version of it... so I consulted with Yayoi on the matter... and some references to the previous SVD pack were added as well..."

"Then the rules must be revised to allow that... now I know why the time gap was enforced... Yayoi, I often wonder where she gets her genius ideas..."

"Let's say that she was trained to think that way..." Another female came in- Yayoi "And I don't complain..."

6:30 AM, Suzuhara residence. Even though it was December, the sun's early low glow began to illuminate all around the view around Koyomi, as she stood there with what seemed to be a baton on her right hand.

"You're kind of early... for someone who's going to fight her friend..." she spoke to the approaching person "Am I right, Misaki?"

"Sister Koyomi... I'm glad that you've noticed... I just woke up." She replied, still feeling a bit woozy.

"Go make yourself sober while you watch me do some moves..." Koyomi assured, placing Misaki on the grass. "My martial arts sensei was a great teacher of the spear arts- especially non-lethal ones, as opposed to his cousin's inherited lethal styles... that's what he said. And his name was... Hajime... um... I know that his surname begins with an H... Hoshi..."

"Hoshikawa?" Misaki asked, on a hunch.

"Hoshikawa... yes that's it! Master Hajime Hoshikawa thought me the non-lethal styles of the spear arts... here, you might learn one for your match later..."

Koyomi turned her baton into a stick and began some moves. The moves were completely different from what Kotaro and Tamayo had witnessed from Yayoi- more hits with the sides than thrusts at the tips.

"Misaki... can you get me any unusable bricks of flower pots?" she then asked her cousin.

Misaki complied, placing a big and totally cracked (and worthless) flower pot. As soon as the target was set, Koyomi spun the spear around her head and stabbed the end of the stick into the ground, a hefty distance from the pot. Then, a line of movement was seen in the grass, from tip to the pot- finally cracking it. Misaki could only stare.

7:17 AM, Hoshikawa Residence. Miharu was finished with her breakfast and was at the dojo, shinai held and ready.

"You know how powerful Misaki and Hikaru are... how can you stand up to them?" Hinata began to telepathically ask (and no sign of the wings whatsoever).

"Inner strength Hinata... inner strength that comes from both of us... and plenty of luck." Miharu replied as a steel-reinforced concrete pillar came from the floor behind her- from a hefty distance. She spun around, then made a slashing motion to the air in front of her. And after a few milliseconds, the pillar was cut, cleanly- another perfect windcutter slash.

7:30 AM, Kisaki Residence. Tamayo woke up and removed the blinds that she was wearing. She stood up and went to her dresser drawer, with comb in hand. Fixing her hair, she saw something that was there on the table, but not had taken notice of it since she did an act to it- a picture frame with its face down on a small vanity safe where it was standing- as part of its construction (the lid as the picture frame and a drawer safe.).

"I guess I must look again to my past..." Tamayo remarked as she, without flipping up the frame, opened the safe with a key that was beside it. She then took out a necklace and a matching gold pendant- that of an inverted cross (like the dagger / cross symbol in documents but only inverted). "Again... Kei..."

And that same Keitaro Suzuki then awoke, wondering why his pet name was suddenly thought about- by someone.

7:45 AM, Kinomoto and Antonov residences. Two people came running out of the front doors and one boarded the car of the other, to the goodbyes of their caring partners.

"We are going to be sooo late Sakura..." Andrei puffed as he stepped on the accelerator pedal.

"Not my fault... but all of them are going to eat us alive if we don't hurry..."

8:00 AM, in a condo unit somewhere in the city. Chris just woke up and went to the kitchen, where someone was cooking.

"Ah, good morning Chris..." the female cook greeted.

"Good morning Mylene..." he greeted back, then noted that something was wrong, totally wrong. "Mylene!"

"So you're awake..." Abigail then entered. "She just came in a few hours ago... surprised?"

"Your girlfriend is cooking up a storm of a breakfast right now..." Nick then interrupted. "Lucky devil..."

"Shut up! You already have your cute little mousie..."

"Hey! I'm the one that can only her mousie..." Nick protested to Chris' reply.

"By the way, where's Joseph?" Chris then asked.

"Out taking his walk..." Luna (she's Abigail for those who lose track) then replied. "You know him... relaxing himself before going to any major event- so that he would not..."

"Break down with anxiety... I know..."

"Hey, who took my VAM energy drink! (a popular brand in Japan)" the second female (remember that the group had 3 males- Nick, Chris and Joseph; and 2 females- Abigail and another one that is not Mylene) spoke.

"He did..." Nick puffed, pointing to Chris, who was holding a can of said energy drink. "Christine..."

"How many times have I told you not to get my drinks!" she yelled as she chased him around.

8:10 AM, Angel Dome Control Center. Yayoi's hand suddenly connects with her head- hard.

"I knew something was wrong with one of the letters- it was supposed to be New Jersey, not San Francisco!" she spoke; on the other hand a letter- addressed to Natalie Pierce. "That's the problem with typing each letter and not using mail merge... I got a letter all wrong!"

"Say Lina, has your friend Natalie moved to SF?" Lina's mom asked.

"Why no mom... why?"

"Why is the letter here says so?"

"You're right mom... I guess they had it all wrong..." Lina replied, taking another look at the letter. "But at least it was addressed to us... I guess I'd better call her to let her know."

8:13 AM, Suzuhara residence. The four women (not really... 2 girls and then 2 women) and the German teen sit down and do breakfast, to a meal that Yzak recognized quickly.

"My folks back in Berlin would have never imagined that... um... what was that word?"

"Break... fast..." Koyomi clarified.

"Ah yes... they would not have imagined a breakfast with blood pudding... as far as I know; only the English do this..."

"Actually, this is a full English breakfast..." Shuuko replied, stunning the boy.

At that same time, Miharu was in the shower, serenely bathing herself, cleaning not only her body by the water's action, but her thoughts by the sound of it as well. Her eyes became deep as her fingers came to her heart area, signs of minute pain coming and going.

"My proof of being alive... and being of no fear... is my will to stand up to anything- even death." Miharu thought as she continued "Misaki, I am your sister... in the very layer that we will fight on..."

8:30 AM. Misaki was also beginning to take a bath, her angel in the scanner in her room- readying herself. Koyomi then entered her room and sat on the bed, taking out the one thing that has not seen the light of day for about four days now- an angel travel capsule.

"Hikaru, meet my angel... Nilathiel (pronounced with a silent h)." She introduced the doll that she took out from the capsule. "She's your cousin- in a sort of way... since I'm your Deus' cousin. I hope we have a good time talking as well..."

She then went out of the room and retired to the guestroom.

"I'm sorry Nilly... I guess I must place you here again..." she began, placing the angel in the capsule "I don't want Misaki to see you yet... so, is that okay with you?"

"As long as it's not too dark..." the angel suddenly replied, even though her Deus was not surprised "You know that I'm scared of the dark..."

"What's the matter Hikaru?" Misaki asked upon entering the room.

"I did not know that your cousin was a nice person... she tried talking to me..."

"Why don't you answer back?"

"Apparently, you have not been listening to me..." the angel replied "I might scare her out of her wits if I talk back... the idea of someone like me talking will clearly... you know what I mean!"

8:40 AM, Kobayashi Residence. Kotaro was ready to leave the house when he was suddenly stopped.

"Kotaro!" a voice suddenly came and tackled him- Tamayo.

"Aww! That hurts! What did you that for!"

"I know that you'll be going to Misakichi's... so I came..."

She did not finish her sentence as she was almost flipped over by her cousin, locking her arm.

"Aww! Now what was that for!" Tamayo replied.

"Got you there... and now... I've beaten you..." Kotaro smiled as he left.

"Now I get it... lucky for you I decided to give up on you..." she thought as Hatoko came out. "And you win..."

"Where's brother?" the child asked.

"He went off, you know where..."

"Eh... he was supposed to wait for me... By the way, what's that on your neck?"

"Um, this?" Tamayo stammered as she kept the pendant under her shirt "This is nothing..."

9:00 AM. Misaki was still wondering about what to wear among the clothes her cousin bought for her. Branded, yes... many, yes... but what to wear...

"I still don't know..."

"How can I help?" Koyomi then entered, followed by Shuuko. "I meant 'we'..."

"Whoa! Hey! Stop it!" Misaki appealed as she was being handled "Where are you touching me! Hey! Stop! That tickles!"

After a few minutes, they had managed to dress Misaki in a fitting short skirt with upper garments to match. But, they were not satisfied... so again they undress and redress her again and again.

"There... much better..." Koyomi puffed as the attire of choice was made- a cute sailor-type outfit with red trim.

By this time, Miharu had dressed herself up and was being waited upon by Yukinari outside.

"Miharu, is that you?" the boy asked, stunned by her blue trimmed sailor-type outfit, and bottom-rimmed glasses to match.

"Of course it's me silly..." she replied, pinching him on the cheek. "This is what I wore at my last prefectural before going here... do you remember?"

"I remember... I was stunned at first glance... and you know what, I told myself at that point: 'This is Miharu... this is my cute, pretty and loving friend...'"

"You're joking... you thinking of that?" Miharu suspiciously asked.

"If you don't believe me... then I'll say it again to you..." the boy replied, straightening himself. "You are my... Cute... Pretty... and Loving friend Miharu... and that's forever!"

"You're my loving friend too Yuki..."

Then, the boy finally made the act that he wanted to happen, for it was the right time to do it- he hugged her tightly and kissed her. Miharu's eyes went wide as the act began... so the only thing that she could do is: drop her bag, close her eyes and hug back- the two of them lost in all of that feeling.

"That felt good..." Yukinari spoke as soon as they disconnected.

"Thank you Yuki..." Miharu smiled, picking up her bag "I needed that... for good luck."

"Eh... my twin finally gets it..." a voice suddenly interrupted them- Yukina. "His lady's precious first kiss... Ahh... I'm sooo envious!"

"Yukina!" the boy almost yelled "Come on Miharu... let's run!"

"Okay!" she replied, as her hand was being taken.

"Yuki!"

"You must be there by 9:45 kids!" Kajiro followed up as the two turned a corner, with a twin following.

9:15 AM. Kotaro had arrived and was greeted by Shuuko. She made him sit down while she gets her daughter from the room.

"So you must be Kotaro..." another voice startled him- from the stairs. "Hi... I'm Misaki's cousin Koyomi. But you can call me... sister... ah! There she is!"

The boy was dazzled at the sight of Misaki, going down the flight.

"We'll follow you... and be there before 9:45!" Shuuko waved off "Take care kids!"

"Come on... we have to be there before 9:30... Or else we will have no seats..." Nick warned as the others came out of the door.

"Don't be so hush-hush!" Joseph called, hailing a bus.

9:25 AM, Angel Dome.

"We made it!" Nick puffed a sigh of relief as they sat on row 1, block B.

"Where could they be?" Rachel asked she and Yukina took their seats. "They said they would be here by 9:30..."

"They are still not here..." Tamayo thought as she and Hatoko sat "15 minutes left..."

9:35 AM. By some hand of fate, the two contenders and their partners (not necessarily seconds) met face to face, at the dome entrance.

"We almost look alike there Misaki..." Miharu opened, noting the clothing.

"Same to you too Miharu..."

"Let's have an okay fight, ok?"

Misaki nodded as the two groups entered the dome and into the waiting room- where they were greeted by some people- their mothers, some old associates, and more people. Shakes, cheers and autographs were given away.

"It's almost time Misaki..." Shuuko warned as it was 9:50.

2:50 PM, Paiya Residence. Miki and Jyung were there early to help in the snacks that were to be served later.

"Hey, look who took a bath..." Miki spoke as she saw the wet-haired Lina.

"Will you stop it? It's almost time..."

"Yes I know... and I know that programs in Japan are always on time..."

"Unlike someone I know..." Lina sneered.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Kids... I'm switching on the TV..." Lina's mom called, switching on the said device.

"Mom!"

"Live in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Go!"

"Thank you very much for waiting this long!" the light finally shone on Asuka, sitting on the referee's chair. The people roared and cheered as she continued. "And welcome to the Angelic Layer National Championship Match!"

"You're going live in thirty Shin..." Shoko spoke in the control room "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

"And by the way, thanks for coming back... Shuuko was really bearing it hard..."

"Don't worry; I'm sooo homesick that I would rather be with her..."

"Thanks... Big brother-in-law..." Shoko finally replied with the words she wanted to say, after all those years.

"Come on Ichiro..."

"And now, to give our finalists and spectators some words of appreciation... the Angelic Layer invention team- the inventors..."

"Inventors? But I thought Mr. Mihara was the inventor..." one spectator asked.

"But I did hear once that there were more people than him alone..." another spectator remarked.

"Of Angelic Layer... Ichiro Mihara... and... Shinji... Suzuhara!"

"What! Misaki's father!" both Kotaro and Hatoko gasped, as well as the rest of the audience- except a few individuals.

"No way... that's way too cool!" Yukina raved.

"Ahem... Sorry for not appearing for five years because Ichiro here sent me around the world to get him his tea... or else he would have hung me by the ankles over at Ueno..." Shinji spoke on the monitor as Icchan waved at first.

The stands erupted in laughter, while Icchan made cold sweat.

"But actually, I was out there promoting this very game that you are now watching now. I personally congratulate the two finalists; Miharu Hoshikawa and especially Misaki Suzuhara- that without my help in the last finals had managed to make the impossible possible. Like some people had said, the layer is not just a battlefield, but is also a place where your dreams come true- where your love, courage and will are professed in the angel that lives in that field... but most importantly, it is yourselves that are professed- your inner strengths and will appearing in your creation of love- your angel. And now, go forth and be your true selves, let you and your angel be one in body, mind and heart, hopefuls of heaven!"

"Thank you for those inspiring words..." Asuka replied as the main screen "And now, to introduce our two finalists..."

"It's time Miharu..." Yayoi suddenly came in- and by some silent agreement, she was made second.

"From the East Corner... the challenger from Tokyo... winning her final slot by means of a dramatic victory against angel Rina... Miharu Hoshikawa and her angel Hinata!"

Miharu, her mother and her angel were being lighted by the spotlights as they proceeded and as the announcer began to introduce Misaki's group.

"And from the West Corner... another challenger from Tokyo... winning her slot against a foe of almost unimaginable skill and power- the dark knight angel Akari... The champion, Misaki Suzuhara and her angel Hikaru!"

Cheers came in loud as mother and daughter came to their places.

"I can't believe that I'm going to fight 'the tactician'..." Yayoi thought. "And she wasn't called 'Hacker Shu' (the reason in later chapters) for nothing..."

"Yayoi... I can't believe that I'm going to fight my best friend and one of the people that relied on my 'guidance' in the past..." Shuuko herself thought "Let's see how this will add up..."

"I'll be at first row Shoko..." Shinji spoke as he went out of the control room.

"Okay... field ready to emit... layer set and ready... hyper capacitors fully charged and armed... we are ready to go 'mam..." an assistant, named Rita reported to Ms. Fujimori.

"Computers booted up and ready... telemetry sensors calibrated and zeroed... vector camera system tuned and ready...it is a go..." another assistant, this time Sayaka replied.

"Okay crew... this is the last cycle of the season... so no screw-ups!"

"And out field will be... Coliseum Arena! Angel Entry!"

"Layer Field... On!" Yumika called, pushing the OK button on her holographic tablet. The layer promptly responded with the field boundary shimmering for a bit. Then the field then turned into a partly-built coliseum ring.

"Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, Hikaru!" Misaki called out first.

"Hinata... be my strength, be the light that guides us to victory... spread your wings and touch the sky!" Miharu followed suit.

"Angels, Descend!" the two then called, settling their angels to the floor.

"Seconds Ready!"

The trademark energy bubbles surrounded the seconds' chairs as they resounded with 'Seconds, Ready!'.

"Deuses Ready!"

The angel cards and cases are now inserted.

"Angels Ready!"

The two looked at each other in the eye.

"For the championship match..."

"I can't bear to watch!" Tamayo mumbled, crossing her fingers.

"I must not lose..." Misaki thought.

"I must not give up now..." Miharu thought.

"I must push forward!" the two then thought in sync.

"ANGELIC... FIGHT!"

And the two angels rush off towards each other... the final match has begun...

----------------------------

The Final Battle of the season is now ignited! Expect a twist!


	48. Battle Phase 148: Moment

Battle Phase 1-48: Moment

And so the championship match begins... and it truly began where it left off a few months ago- the two contenders' fists at equal distances from each other's faces. Hikaru's minor speed advantage was a plus, but Hinata's experience was a level higher- first strike goes to Hinata. Hikaru slid a great deal because of the hit.

"Nice strike Miharu..." Yayoi commented "And about that restriction regarding certain moves..."

"What about that mom?" Miharu asked as Hikaru steadied herself.

"I'm removing it... you can do whatever you please..."

"In a fight, Yayoi thinks differently... not only you must try to read Miharu, but also her as well..." Shuuko advised.

"I'll put that into thought..."

And again the two charged and an exchange of punches and kicks ensued. A few minutes passed, then a lock.

"Not bad..." Miharu commented.

"Speak for yourself..."

"Eh... let see if this move is not bad..."

Misaki tried to pull away but she found herself bound- to Miharu, by the angel cords she managed to telekinetically move and tie around their waists. A glinted sneer appeared on Hinata's face as she launched the two of them up into the air. Then, they flipped upside-down, head first to the ground.

"Initial... Lotus!" Hinata called as she spun rapidly and drove into the ground- still with their heads first.

"Aww... that will hurt!" Joseph commented as he swore that he heard something crack.

Dust was everywhere, the force of the impact making one wonder if Hikaru managed to survive the 10G impact move.

"Luckily, my arms are strong..." Hikaru's voice suddenly broke Miharu's concentration- on the floor... shattered stones.

She was taken aback as the dust settled, for Hikaru had managed to use her arms to stop not only the spin, but the impact force as well. She was forced to untie the cords and flip over, while delivering a low kick to the now cart wheeling Hikaru.

"Wow! Miharu had managed to dish out a powerful move, but to no avail as Misaki's quick thinking had managed to stop the full attack!"

"That was good... but now, time to pull out some of the stops!" Miharu alarmed as Hinata took on the sword silhouette. She pulled out one sword and began her attack.

"She's doing a pushing attack... watch out for the edge dear..." Shuuko warned.

"Miharu, Misaki is going to push you... do it now!" Yayoi alarmed.

"Vacuum Slash!" Hinata called as she raised her sword and executed her mom's specialty move- one that was not grazed the eyes of Shuuko for years.

"Evade!"

Luckily, Misaki listened for the cue and flipped away to safety, the attack breaking a free wall that was standing there a few mils ago. Undaunted, Hinata drew her second sword and formed it into the Excalibur lance. By this time, Misaki was now baton-armed and ready- and took the attack to her foe.

"Come on Misakichi..." Tamayo thought "her lance will just hinder her a bit- but that bit may mean the difference..."

And so the exchange of blows and blocks continued for five more minutes- with neither side getting hits. At one point, Hinata had thrown her lance at Hikaru, missing and planting itself a few mils from the arena's (the field) stands- forcing Miharu to use her knives as the weapon for defense. Misaki managed to knock them off, but made a safe mistake- looking at where they landed (to prevent them from hitting her). Miharu managed to pull away and pull out her beam boomerang, sending it on its way to Hikaru's body.

Naturally it was sensed and evaded but... a grappling hook was following it, gripping Hikaru by the neck.

"Oh no, not again!" Misaki alarmed as she saw Hinata pulling on the cable. She eased the pressure by moving on the same direction as the pull, slacking the cable and lessening the grip on her neck.

"Nice try girl... but remember that there is still the opposite direction to contend with!"

Miharu's threat was clear, for she yanked the cable on the opposite side, sending her flying as she released, catching the boomer in between. Luckily, Hikaru landed on her feet, but to the tune of the boomerang being sent again. She evaded both boomer and grappling hook but the next move was going to be a hit.

"Linkup... cabled boomer!" Miharu called as her own grappling hook caught the spinning blade at the middle. She then swayed the entire assembly back and forth, back and forth, letting the attached boomerang to attack Hikaru, making her evasion twice a much.

Then finally, the first slash of the day, at Hikaru's left arm. She reeled in minute pain just as the indicators at Miharu's side began to beep the low energy warning.

"150 seconds left... got to act fast..." Miharu thought as again she unleashed the cabled boomerang, letting go of the boomer at the last minute.

She then redirected the grappling hook to the planted anti-ship lance, picking it up and unleashing it against Hikaru as well, before returning it to her hand.

"I've never seen someone fight that way before... with that kind of angel type" Icchan commented in the control room "I guess a subject on the matter of types will be on hand..."

"Got to think faster..." Misaki thought as Hikaru was now spear-armed and in a stance that Yayoi knew too well...

"That hold... it can't be... Hoshikawa-style pacifying spear technique..."

"Breaking Point Pulse!" Misaki called as Miharu attempted another vacuum slash, hitting the ground with the spear tip and letting some energy loose.

The two forces converged and impacted, producing a bright light the momentarily blinded anyone who saw it. By the end of it, one was standing and the other, shrouded in a cloud of dust. Hikaru looked on at the cloud where Hinata was, trying to make sure of something. But then, the surety of those thoughts was shattered as a beam issued from the cloud, knocking the spear off her hands.

"I knew she would do that..." Misaki thought as the dust cleared, revealing an impulse cannon-toting Hinata.

"Say Misaki... let's see who has the better aim..."

And again Hinata fired, missing the enemy angel by only a few mils, the heat of the blast being felt. Hikaru had no choice but to call on her trusty buster cannon, joining the two halves and hosing down the area where Hinata was- a few milliseconds ago. Miharu managed to get near and use the huge cannon as her melee weapon- slamming it to the floor as Hikaru evaded. She swung it to the right just as Misaki's angel reappeared, on cue- to the left. So, a cannon's muzzle to the midsection was made, skidding and hurting Hinata big-time.

"Be careful dear... she's become a lot stronger since the last fight..." Yayoi advised, feeling that the attack rattled her.

"I know... but I'm sure that I can do this..." her daughter assured, pointing and firing the cannon yet again, with Hikaru retaliating.

"We can do this Hikaru..." Misaki thought ay they converged yet again "we can do this!"

Yet again the two cannons were again in melee mode as they locked. And after a few seconds of lock, Misaki noticed that the beam gattling assembly began to spin- not good. Hikaru flipped over just as it began to fire, placing her behind Hinata and kicking her back.

"I don't intend to let you win..." Misaki spoke, as Hinata skidded forward "that easily..."

"Oh really..." Miharu replied, turning around and aiming "then, take this!"

She fired, the beam straight and true, forcing Hikaru to do her first change- into defensive blue. She barely raised the shield when she was struck at the cannon, damaging it but sparing its user from the attack.

"Hey! That was Icchan's gift! You'll pay for that!" Misaki almost screamed, throwing her cannon out of the field and taking out her sword (not the divine weapon by the way).

She then switched to speed white, bearing at her with speedy attacks- Hinata using the cannon as her shield. As the attack progressed, Shuuko noted something about the attack.

"She's striking the same point each time... as if she breaking down that spot..."

Miharu retaliated with a spray from the shoulder weapon, putting up a 'wall of beams' wherever her foe was. But still Hikaru managed to weave thru, striking the same point on Hinata's cannon over and over. Hinata managed to push Hikaru again with her cannon, and boosted to put some distance so that she can safely fire her cannon- but by this time, Yayoi had already noted a spot on the weapon where it was subjected to the sword strikes- it was cracked.

"Miharu, don't fire!"

It was too late, for the angel had already pressed the trigger, firing yet another beam. But the crack in the weapon suddenly sparked, shorting out the circuit and shutting down the cannon. Misaki was again on the attack, striking the weapon and making more sparks, forcing Miharu to throw away the cannon before it exploded.

"Oh my! Folks, we have just witnessed the very first explosion that occurred here!" Asuka commented as the light from the blast again temporarily blinded spectators.

The blast was so powerful that it totally damaged the tough launcher armor, making another explosion and sending Hinata to the floor with 60 percent life remaining. The shrapnel that followed also injured Hikaru, placing her life at 70 percent.

"Warning! Layer physical damage at 10 percent..." the computers in both control rooms alarmed.

"This is going to be one crazy fight..." Icchan commented as the new technicians scrambled to do something.

"Oh dear..." Yayoi worried "I guess I would have to do another pack..."

"Well done Misaki... well done..." Andrei commended, amidst the noise of speculation, cheer and dread.

"I'm not finished yet..." Misaki's voice suddenly came in, followed by her standing up.

"And so do I..." Miharu then replied and stood up. "I have no intent of giving up..."

Hikaru then opened her eyes and the fans knew what was about to happen next- for they are now blue.

"Well then, let's get this on and over with, shall we?" Misaki again asked.

"Sister, the championship fight is on... can I watch TV in your room?" Sunichiro Kawada asked, near his sister's room- since the living room TV was under repairs.

"Do whatever you want..." Miyuki sleepily answered "just wear the headphones... I'm having a good time sleeping here..."

Miyuki's little brother silently entered and passed the futon to where the TV was. But before he switched it on, he went to the drawer and took out a pair of headphones. He then hushed to where was sister was and fixed her, from the way her yukata was worn to the futon itself- she was almost bare and her sleeping habits are a bit... unstable for a woman. Ever since that battle with Misaki, she had been sleeping, nightmare-free for hours and hours on end- up to 48 hours in one occasion- the current time. He then plugged the headset to the TV and tuned it to the championship match- which was still in a flurry of attacks and counters.

"This might end in a tie..." Jyung in the meantime, commented "same quotients of speed, attack and many things that are similar..."

"That sounds nice... twin winners instead of one..." another voice came in- Yuka Mori.

"She hasn't changed..." another spectator in the dome commented- one of Misaki's previous foes, Chitose Tanaka.

"But how?" Yayoi wondered as she remembered the point pulse Misaki made. "How did Misaki manage to have that technique? The channeling of internal energy thru the spear... pulsing it to affect the target... even I found it hard to master that strike- only Hajime managed to perfect it... unless he is here, maybe one of his students is here- someone from Berlin actually."

"Incredible... my little Misaki managed to learn that in one pass..." Koyomi commented to herself.

"I feel somewhat fearful here..." Yzak thought. "For I know, she might use my own move against me..."

"Even I'm impressed..." the crown prince, who was sitting beside Tomoyo, commented gladly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, your highness..."

"Icchan, do we have a provision for a draw?" Sakura, who was at the control room B (to aid the new assistants- Yayoi commented that the control room was a bit understaffed, after the stormy Ellen VS Hikaru match in the fourth nationals.)

"Yes, but since this is the final match, we might have to bend it a little- I personally hate rematches."

"Leave it to the cameras then... we'll need them later..."

By this time, Hinata managed to trim down her opponent's life, via a spinning kick. Unfazed, Hikaru retaliated even more, but being blocked easily. Hinata then managed to grab hold of Hikaru's right leg- subjecting her to a high-G force spin. She then released her towards another free wall, with her following soon after.

"Take this!" Miharu alarmed as Hikaru managed to plant her feet on the wall.

"No way, she's going to plant an Akatsuki!" Rachel alarmed.

"Akatsuki!" Miharu continued, executing the act but failing- because Misaki had managed to flip away just as the foe's fist had contacted the wall.

At first, nothing... then, the wall was demolished in an explosive way. Then as Hinata looked behind her- trouble.

"Hikaru manages a rolling thunder kick" Asuka commented "Hinata blocks... but the attack managed to lift her off her feet!"

"Eh... you have really improved since the last fight- even when I was watching; I didn't know that it would happen this way..." Misaki commented as Miharu landed.

"What do you mean by 'you'?" Miharu asked "It's not just you, but 'we' have improved- both of us can't have any lead over any of us... we're pretty even..."

Now Hinata used her thruster to boost her charge towards her friend, delivering punch after punch. Hikaru retaliated for a bit, but then boosted away. But just before the angel slowed down, she had to evade Hinata's beam saber- but she was hit by a well placed kick to the midsection, pushing her almost out if it weren't for her quick jetpack deployment. Hikaru smiled as she took out her sword once again and charged. The scene by now was totally burning, with the two angels fighting like in that match with Rushina. The battle continued on into its first hour, making the two of them a bit tired- Misaki had enough.

"I'm sorry Miharu... but this ends now!" Misaki warned as she jumped up high and opened her wings.

"Oh no!" Miharu alarmed.

"Miharu!" Yayoi alarmed as well.

"Astral... Explosion!"

The intense energy beams now head for Hinata.


	49. Battle Phase 149: Realize

Battle Phase 1-49: Realize

Previously...

"I'm sorry Miharu... but this ends now!"

"Oh no!"

"Miharu!"

"Astral... Explosion!"

The intense energy beams now head for Hinata. Then, someone's eyes open amidst the sound of an intense heartbeat. Then, the beams hit the angel, surrounding one and all with light.

"No way... Miharu..."

"The end..." Joseph commented.

"Things are not what they seem..." Andrei commented, looking eager to what happens next.

"Look at that... I can barely see- yet something's peeking thru the light!" a spectator noted and pointed.

"Camera 7 at said location..." one of the camera operators spoke as he tuned the micro-camera drone to that direction. "Wait a minute, that looks like..."

By this time, the light had now toned down, and all (except a few) were amazed to see the attack's after result- Hinata was still standing, with the Valkyrie divine shield protecting her- not just on one side like before, but around her, all three drones halved and around generating the shield.

"I don't want..." Miharu began to speak. "I absolutely don't want to be beaten!"

"Miharu, you too!" Misaki alarmed. (Now she sees her friend in there as well!)

"I told you that we're pretty even... even up to this point..."

"She knows..." Hikaru came in.

"Now, shall we end this?"

"You're on!"

And now the battle was aerial, with Hinata and Hikaru fighting it all out.

"Stay safe dear..." Shuuko advised as she could not do a thing.

"It's up to those two now..." Yayoi thought, powerless as well.

"Go for it, dears!" the two moms cheered as the fight was now locked.

The two managed to kick each other off the lock and once again chased after each other in the field.

"I guess I must now do this..." Miharu thought as they chased around, in a somewhat playful manner. "Fly, little drones, fly!"

The three drones now began to halve and chase Hikaru, eventually surrounding her on six points as they fired- attacking from all sides. Hikaru managed to barely weave thru all that fire, just long enough for the drones to return for their sync with Hinata- about 30 seconds. Hikaru then attacked, giving successive lefts, rights, punches and kicks. And again, Hinata's drones flew, settling their business ends at Hikaru's back. They fired, but she managed to flip back and grab one, aiming it at her host as it fired on and on. But she had to let go when it was trying to return, damaging it a bit.

"Wow... she managed to hold that too... but no matter" Miharu thought as she drew her sword and charged. "Energy projection style... Heartbreaker!"

Miharu thrusted her sword to the ground and sent a really powerful pulse of energy towards Misaki. A quick change to blue on Misaki's part and it was blocked- but Misaki did not expect what was about to happen next. From out of the chaos, Hinata's hand suddenly came out and contacted Hikaru's chest- removing Misaki from the nexus and returning her to normal- the Hanasatsuki was cleanly executed.

"What happened?" Misaki thought as Hikaru's eyes went back to red and fell on her knees. "Hikaru are you alright?"

"I'm okay... but that move... It just cut us off from each other..."

"I know... but we can still do this..." Misaki replied, again unifying with her angel, making her stand up.

"You are Misaki..." Miharu finally spoke, weapons and silhouette down. "The one they call the 'miracle rookie'... and I know now why they gave you the title. You are the one who made me decide to push on, beyond what I could once do- to what I can really do. It's an honor to have fought with you. But now, the moment has come... to finish this once and for all... for you have shown me that fear is no object to be afraid of..."

"Well then..." Misaki replied, with Hikaru beginning to glow. "Since you said it that way, you... are... going... down!"

And once again Hikaru transformed into the form that had finished off Akari in the previous match- dress, wings, visor and sword especially. But Hinata's reply was more than adequate, and for the first time, her wings (yes, all 5 pairs) appeared and she was transfigured- with a gemmed head crest as the main point (whereas Hikaru had the visor).

"This is getting good! This is getting good! This is getting good! This is getting good!" Icchan raved as the two looked on smiling. "Two archangels in their prime form, battling it out!"

"May not be the realization of my dream, but at least close enough..." Shinji thought "but there is one thing... the two of them must neither win or lose to each other... they must support each other when the time comes..."

And now, the two angels attacked once again, with the impacts' strength managing to crack the very floor that they were on.

"With Hikaru on her Cassandra and Hinata on her sword, this fight is now totally unbelievable!" the referee commented, almost jumping up and down "As if they are not fighting- as if... they are dancing! Two real angels dancing with each other!"

"Time for me to do my duty..." Sakura thought as she stood up and went out of the control room "as someone who guards..."

"This is awesome!" Lina thought as the fight progressed into the 1h 30m mark "But I wonder what kind of angels are they? Different? Or like Kuro?"

"Come on Misakichi... win this one..." Tamayo prayed hard, squirming in her seat.

"Misaki..." the person beside her thought.

"That's right, carry on little angels..." Chris thought. "And I wish that Angel was watching this..."

"Don't worry about them little brother..." Miyuki drowsily spoke "I'm sure that they will win this one..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I said... and that's that..."

"You mean... no way!" Sunichiro alarmed.

"Before, I was weak..." Misaki's thoughts began to take hold, as images of the past flashed. "Timid, sad, not even looking beyond my hands for whatever is out there..."

"I was hotshot... always surging forward, only stopping when I can't do it- so immature of me..." Miharu's thoughts and past began to come in as well "And often, I could not decide on what to do... often at the crossroads of something"

"Dreams, hopes, someone's love, the courage to do... all these things are coming together. It may not look much, but this might be the start of something good..." Andrei thought "this fight might not be perfect, but still good enough to be called sacred- two friends enjoying their rivalry... and building a relationship that is beyond friendship- for they are now sisters."

Faces of anticipation appear as the two continue, smiling and laughing like the situation they were in was not a fight altogether. The audience was mesmerized and at awe- they were looking at what angels could do and they were doing it beautifully.

"I was thinking Misaki..." Miharu asked as they again locked "when will this end? I'm getting tired here..."

"Same here... hey! Why don't you give up when you are so tired?"

"Oh really? Ask yourself that question..."

"Let's see who is going to give up first..."

The two smiled even more as they released each other from the lock. They landed on the ground and faced each other yet again. Then, the charge begins.

"I was unsure of myself at first... but all of that changed when I met Hikaru, Tamayo, Kotaro, Icchan, my mom's angel, Father and many others... and now, I feel that I can be anyone that I wish... and I know that, because I am my own angel!"

"And again I'm standing at a crossroad... but now, I'm not alone, for they are waiting for me at that right path- Mom, Dad, Rachel, Yuki and Yukina... all of them! Come on Miharu, they are there already!"

Time slows down...

"I can't believe it... a standoff..."

Closing distance, 10 meters... they speed up to full.

"Not again!" Tamayo again squirmed in her seat, nervous "this is the same as last time!"

9 meters...

"I can't watch!" Naru covered her eyes.

8 meters...

"Same here!" Yukina followed.

7 meters... still no letup.

"And so it ends..." Shinji spoke.

6 meters... the crown prince watches in anticipation.

"Time to go..." Tomoyo thought and stood up, bowing courteously to his highness.

5 meters...

"Go, Go, Misakichi, fight! Fight! Fight!"

4 meters...

"I can't bear this..." Shuuko noted.

3 meters...

"Come on..." Yayoi cheered.

2 meters...

"You can do it!" the two moms cheered, crossing their fingers.

1 meter... the two angels raise their fists to aim at each other.

"Check..."

0 meters, both fists hit both angels at the precise same time, with the same force.

"Mate..." Andrei finalized his thoughts.

Their attacks made both angels fly in opposite directions, at the same velocity, skidding along the ground and exiting the layer at the precise same time, landing them in their opponent's sides. The overhead screens were showing the message...

"Double layer out?" Asuka asked "folks, please wait while the decision is being made..."

"First time double out..." Icchan thought. "Give me a replay of those last moments..."

And so the last minutes of the fight was shown, and broken down into millisecond fractions. And no matter how much breakdown they make, the two seemed to defy physics- hitting, skidding and leaving the layer at the precise same times- not even a margin of second fractions.

"People..." he then spoke "well then, shall we bend it?"

"Bend it sir..." one of the new techies spoke.

"We want to go home... it's Christmas Eve for crying out loud!"

"And besides, they are both sooo even, that even a rematch will not do..."

"Okay then..." Icchan concluded "Asuka... bend it!"

"Thank you for waiting..." the referee finally spoke, making the crowd edgy. "Due to circumstances beyond our control, we have decided that this match will be... A TIE!"

"No way..." one spectator commented.

"It can't be helped..." another replied.

"I told you so..." Miyuki laughed as she slept on, beginning to snore.

"Nice move... it suits them better." Andrei laughed silently as he walked away. "That way, those two will not have any grievances against each other..."

"A tie?" Misaki asked.

"How is that possible?" Miharu then followed.

"From the amount of life and skill energy at the moment you got out, to the timing of both your final punches and exits- all parameters are even." Asuka explained, to the tune of the wondering crowd.

After a few moments of wondering...

"I guess it can't be helped..." Misaki finally spoke, making the crowd go quiet. "We are really even..."

After a few moments of silence, someone from the audience yelled.

"Nice fight there! You guys both deserve to win!"

Then, the audience followed, yelling and celebrating the first time in layer history that a tie has been declared.

"And now our final declaration... Misaki Suzuhara and Miharu Hoshikawa are this year's champions!"

Cheers erupted even more as the two groups were hushed to the center- each Deus holding the other's angel.

"Misaki... here's Hikaru... and my, she changed... see for yourself." Miharu spoke as she gave Hikaru back. The angel's transfiguration was now permanent, except for her wings and sword, which had vanished at the impact point.

"And here is Hinata... no change whatsoever..." this time Misaki replied, giving back Hinata.

"Congratulations to the both of you..." Asuka came near the two, taking off her visor for the first time.

"Big sis Asuka!" the cheery voice of Tomoka came in.

"Tomoka, long time no see... and oh hi there, uncle Shin..." she replied, carrying the child for a bit.

"I did not know that you work here..." Misaki's father replied.

Then, all looked at one of the hallways as a spotlight focused on the two angel-dressed mascots, carrying a trophy as the shower began.

"Congratulations on your win... you two deserve this..." the mascots cheered as they gave the trophy to the two.

"It can't be helped..." Tamayo shrugged as she neared "I guess you two must share that... and better luck next time then..."

"We don't mind sharing it..." the two spoke.

"Misaki..."

"Kotaro..."

"Miharu..."

"Yuki..."

Then, the two realized that they can't both hold on to the trophy and go to their friends at the same time.

"Just stay there..." Yukinari spoke as they approached.

"Isn't that sweet!" Tamayo suddenly came and slapped the two boys at their backs.

"That is sweet, isn't it, Yayoi?" Shuuko came near and asked.

"You're right, I often see us in them..."

"Why not a reunion? All five of us? It was supposed to be six you know..."

"That will be nice..."

"Nice one..."

"Too bad that neither of you can lose..."

"Better luck in the next..." Ringo cheered.

"Okay people, time to put this moment in history..." a cameraman spoke.

All the personalities who were involved in the nationals came and gathered around the two champions. And then, the moment was captured, all of them happy and glad that this is over- for now.

"I'm glad that's done..." Misaki spoke, stretching her arms.

"It's not..." Yayoi suddenly came.

"Why is that mom?"

"Today is Christmas Eve... and in 12 hours, it will be Christmas day... and you know what that means..."

"Christmas presents..." Tamayo then answered. "Christmas presents!"

"NA!" the three girls screamed.

----------------------------

This is not yet over... for once chapter remains- the Christmas Special.


	50. Battle Phase 150: Winter Wish

Battle Phase 1-50: Winter Wish

In the lobby...

"Thank you mom!" Miharu cheered as she finally got her ATM / Credit card. (I can't believe that I wrote this- a 13-year old, with monetary power!)

"Thanks a lot mom..." Tamayo and Misaki cheered as they got their Christmas money from their mothers.

"Huh? Where's Yuki?" Yukina suddenly asked.

"Kotaro too..." Tamayo replied.

"It seems that those two went off like lightning... probably to buy presents..." Yayoi cheered "Isn't that sweet?"

Yukinari had run off and got himself lost in a shopping district. Tons of various gift ideas line the shop windows- clothing, electronics, toys and jewelries to name a few. He stopped infront of a jewelry store and looked at the various accessories available. Kotaro in the meantime was infront of a toy store, looking at the teddy bear lineup. With all those new dresses her cousin had bought, he was having a hard time to think of a proper gift, after the cellphone.

"Huh? Where's sister Koyomi and her friend?" Misaki asked as they exited. "Not to mention your sister Kirie..."

Yzak raises a hand.

"Don't call Kirie 'sister'" Miharu replied, commenting the way the 16-year old Kirie Kojima was addressed "she says that she feels old when she is addressed that way..."

"I was wondering... heard any Christmas rumors recently? I heard one... and this applies to the two of you..." Tamayo entered, smiling in a sort of evil way. "If the boy gives that girl a present on the night of Christmas Eve, and says his true feelings (even if it means again)... those two will be bound for life! Isn't that the sweetest thing that can happen to a girl!- Your guy telling you those three words... how romantic..."

"Yuki maybe... hey! What's the deal with that!" Miharu suddenly screamed, with red on her cheeks.

"Just speaking my thoughts, dear friends..." Tamayo shrugged off "you two are really lucky- having a special someone... well got to go buy something for mom..." she then replied, with a somewhat changed look.

"I knew that you will be having a hard time thinking about a suitable present..." a voice suddenly broke Kotaro's thoughts.

"You are..." he stammered as he saw the violet-haired cousin of Misaki.

"I'm Koyomi... Koyomi Nina Nanaka..." she replied "and it's a pleasure to meet you again..."

"Um..."

"You can call me sister..."

"So there you are Yukinari..." someone greeted him.

"Miss Kirie..." the boy turned around to greet back.

"Having a hard time thinking? Let me help you..."

"But..."

"Listen here... Miharu now needs you more than before- and in a few weeks, she'll go under the knife and all of us know that..." Kirie began to explain "So she needs all the support that we can give- her friends, especially her family and you as well... you are her destined fiancée for crying out loud!"

"I suppose that you are right..." Yukinari answered, making Kirie think twice. "I am her destined fiancée..."

"Oh my... but that means, Miharu agreed as well..." Kirie thought.

"So she needs all the support that we can give. Okay, please help me in this..."

"Okay then... where shall we begin?"

"I can't think of a proper gift this time..." Miharu spoke as she was wondering around the shelves of a shop. "Let me see... a necklace, a new laptop, a set of new clothes, hmm..."

"Why not something that matches him?" Misaki asked, taking a good look at a bracelet.

"Go ask yourself that question... Then you'll know the answer..."

"Something that matches..." Misaki then hummed "You're right, it is hard. I wonder, what sort of gift will I give to my parents?"

"For me... I already have- my love for them is a gift enough..."

"But I wanted something special..."

"Well then let me help you... how does this fare?" Miharu replied, pointing to a pair of quality watches.

"What do you mean by 'the things that you should know when trying to give Misaki gifts?'" Kotaro wondered what Koyomi had said.

"Just what I said... there are some things that one must know before you give gifts to my little Misaki..." Koyomi answered "and believe me, those things work... she even rejected the dresses I bought for her for a moment..."

"I know what to give..." the boy puffed and began to leave her sight.

"Wait... I still haven't told you some ideas- I mean, what you can still give!"

As the outside screens and shop TVs resound to a song from Ringo's new album 'reinvention', Tamayo was looking peacefully at a jewelry shop window- she lied about buying her parents a present for they had already received it- the vacation pass that Tamayo had won in a game of chance. As she looked at the store's pendant collection, images of one past holiday flashed thru.

-------------------------------------------

Flashback- sometime in Tamayo's past.

"You're late!" the Tamayo of that time yelled to the approaching person.

"I'm sorry Tamayo..." the person, definitely a male answered "I double-counted every single yen that I have just for this..."

"Eh, what is that anyway?" she wondered, pointing to the boy's closed fist. "And how expensive is that anyway? Aren't we thought in school that we are not supposed to have things that are expensive lest they could be lost and be a big loss!"

"I know..." the boy answered, getting beside her. "And this... this is for you..."

Tamayo was surprised as the boy took out the contents of his fist- a golden inverted cross pendant necklace, and placed it around her neck (really, this is quite unusual for young children or a childhood friend scene)

"Really? This, for me?" her tears began to flow as she touched the gift for the first time.

"Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas... and thank you Kei..." she greeted back, and kissed him on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------

Tamayo's head was now bowed down, and her necklace dangling and being held on her hand.

"I should have known that this will be back in my hand... I'm sorry Kei... for not looking behind..."

Suddenly, someone's hand rested on her shoulder- startling her a bit, but settling her quickly as she saw the owner.

"I know that you would remember something when this holiday comes..." the female owner spoke.

"Mom..."

"Come on... let's go home and ready for the evening, okay?"

Meanwhile after bargaining for the watches with the help of Miharu, Misaki had finally managed to buy them- and the storeowner had even gift wrapped them for free.

"I was wondering... what kind of gifts would someone give to you Misaki?" Miharu suddenly asked "By the looks of things, you are very choosy..."

"Am I? But I don't look like it... but sometimes I prefer one thing over the other..."

"Eh, is that so... then you are choosy. Tell me, tell me what things would you like this time... maybe, Kotaro might bring one for this holiday..." her friend suddenly sneered.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Just... so-so..."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Kirie" Yukinari bowed in respect, with a bag on his hands.

"It's alright, its okay... " Kirie smiled "It was just natural for me to do that... as a person who once liked you..."

She then kissed him on the head.

"Take care of her..."

Kirie leaves, smile on her face, while her cousin's friend just stood there surprised.

"What did you mean by 'I already got my present'?" Misaki asked.

"It's kind of personal... but I'll share it with you... if you wanted..."

"Um, no thanks Miharu... I think I know what you mean..."

"Hey, isn't that..." Miharu asked, spotting someone in the distance "Hey Misaki, isn't that Ohjiro?"

"It is him..." someone suddenly replied from behind them.

"Ms. Rika!" Miharu alarmed as the two turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Spying... come on!" she answered and grabbed the two by their hands, following Ohjiro.

"What do you mean by that? And why are we following him?"

"Since I saw him with my sister a few months back, I could not stop wondering if he's my sister's boyfriend of something... so I'm here."

And the three spied on, looking at whatever he was doing- looking at various jewelries specifically. Finally, they spotted him making a purchase.

"Just as expected, one of the expensive brown crystal necklaces at that shop... Ringo and I passed by that shop one day and she was just fantasizing how it would look on her..."

"This would suit her eyes perfectly..." Ohjiro thought as he went away, again being tailed.

He then suddenly stopped and rubbed and area of his right cheek, prompting another theory from Rika.

"Just as I thought, she did kiss him!"

"Kiss!" the other two gasped, with red color.

"I spotted my sis humming a happy tune after meeting with him in nightshift- too suspicious..."

"Say Rika, why are we- not to mention you doing this?" Misaki then asked, a bit tired from keeping up.

"Simple, I just wanted to know if those rumors are true... I just wanted my sister's name to be clean, you know..."

"You're joking..." Shinji could not believe what his wife wanted for a Christmas present.

"I was really thinking about having someone that Misaki can take care of from time to time..."

"Really? Well then, we would just have to wait a bit... for the right moment- when the night is hot enough..." he replied with a smile.

"Oh honey..." Shuuko beamed, punching him.

"Don't worry dear, I'll fix up something that you'll remember this holiday more than the rest..." Kajiro proudly spoke as he wore his apron, ready to cook.

"You always say that dear... and as always, you deliver... now cook!"

"Oh come on, could you cut out that commanding routine? Hearing that makes me scared."

"Say Miharu..." Misaki asked, but did not saw her "Eh? Where is she?"

Misaki then spots her- what remained of her after she entered a shop. She dashes away from Rika as the other continued to follow her target. She enters the store and was surprised at the amount of clothing the store had.

"There's no way that I can find her here..." she thought as she went to the headgear section (and yes, from common caps to gallon hats)

"What are you doing there Lina?" Miki asked as Lina was doing something in her room.

"Just wrapping up this gift for mom and dad... it will be midnight soon and I must place it under the tree before that..."

"And this must be Domon's" Miki pointed out another area of already wrapped boxes. "How nice... but, what are the others here...?"

"You'll find out tomorrow..."

Then, Lina's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me... how are you?"

"Jyung! I'm fine thank you... why did you call?"

"11:45 tonight, bayside... near the lighthouse."

"Huh? What are you trying to say there?" Lina asked, not knowing that Jyung had something planned for her.

"No Miki, Yuka, or anyone except you..."

"Jyung? Wait! He closed the line..."

"So, what is it?"

"Miki, what time is it?"

"10:30 pm... why?" Miki asked, but not wondering.

"Dinner's ready!" someone's voice suddenly came in- Miki's mom. The Paiya and Hatsumoto families had planned a feast for the eve.

"Okay auntie... we'll just finish the wrapping here..."

"Lina! Don't call my mom auntie- she'll feel old when you say that!"

Back in Tokyo...

"Are you sure about your decision on staying here?" Abigail asked, at the terminal, as Nick and the others prepare to go home. "Your parents might worry about you..."

"I already told them that I'll be spending the holiday here... and with Mylene, I suppose. Enjoy the holiday back home, okay?"

"That we will, my friend..." Nick suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. "And have a really good time while you're at it... and I mean make her REALLY happy..."

Chris punches him slightly- he knew what that meant.

"Has anyone seen Mylene?" Joseph then interrupted "Catherine called, asking if she'll come home with us. Personally, that twin of hers is quite pesky at times- asking the wrong questions at the right time..."

"Probably with Christine, buying souvenirs, you know how much she loves to buy things... just tell her that she'll stay..."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Misaki, Kotaro had exited the same shop she came in while chasing Miharu, with something on hand.

"Where could she be?" Misaki thought as she scanned the shelving, looking at particularly the animal themed caps. She spots a raccoon cap and tries it on, then places it back on the rack while she moves on.

"I'm here Misaki!" Miharu's voice suddenly came thru. She turns around and sees her at the checkout counter, paying for an already wrapped package. "You were wondering why I left you all of a sudden... I just thought of something and had decided to buy it..."

"That was nice... but next time..."

"Okay, okay..." Miharu shrugged off as they went out. "I was wondering, but it seems that something is bothering Tamayo- seems strange for the times..."

"Yes, I did note that... maybe, she might be having a hard time looking for something."

"Mother, you finally followed us here!" the cheerful voice of Naru came through, since her father came in a few days earlier. Aiko Saga was tailed by the rest of the Okuji family- Saemi's mother and uncle.

"Well then, where shall we go then?" Naru's father then asked.

"Merry Christmas, father..." Rachel bowed to her father, the German ambassador, presenting to him a new watch.

"Thank you dear... but I'm sorry to send you away early- I still need to give out the bonuses to the employees... but I'll be at home later on. Father, take care of her, ok?"

"I knew that you'll ask that..." Dr. Hans puffed "But, she'll have free rein..."

"Tomoka loves Christmastime... Tomoka loves Christmastime..." the young Suzuhara happily hummed as she was helping her older sister Asuka at the Hoshikawa place- you know what that means.

Miharu's four cats; Lacus, Relena, Tifa and Cagalli were playing with Ebichi by the garden, drawing laughs to whoever saw them. Yzak in the meantime was being hindered by them as he tried to pick some fresh winter vegetables from the garden.

Daidouji residence, Andrei, Sakura, Tomoyo, Icchan and some of the Piffle teams (primarily Backstage) were there celebrating not just Christmas with their families, but also the birth of something.

"To the layer!" Icchan raised his glass of sparkly water.

"To the layer!" the rest followed, raising their glasses as well.

"To the world championships- so that we may survive it!"

"To whatever!" the rest again answered, then quickly resuming whatever they are doing.

"For you sis..." Sunichiro gave his present, a bit too early.

"Thank you..."

Sunichiro then hugs his sister.

"Don't worry, I'll be here... so be strong, okay?"

"Arrgh! Where could that boy be?" Koyomi angrily asked herself, as she lost Kotaro in a crowded area.

Back in Hilo, it was already 11:30, and it was making Lina nervous.

"Mom, could I go out for a while?" she then asked.

"Go ask your father..."

"She can go..." Lina's father quickly replied, apparently liking to sing along with the TV that was showing a concert on the mainland- as the other guests munched on their dinner.

Lina quickly ran, making notice to Miki but not alarming her. She then pulled out her phone and called someone.

"She's out and headed there..." those were the words she spoke before cutting the line and heading out as well.

"Okay..." Jyung tried to normalize himself, in front of his former 'boss' and friend, Yuka. "Do I look good? Am I feeling fine and looking smart enough?"

"Take it easy Jyung..." Yuka suddenly laughed "It's not like that you're proposing to her or something..."

He then shot her a look, making her jump at that thought.

"You mean... oh no, you're not going to marry someone who is in their teens, buster! Even though I'm only in the third grade..."

"It's not like that! And you should not be here- you are going to spoil it!"

"Okay, okay... but don't expect me to have footage..."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" he then asked as she vanished behind some bushes.

"Now... for some footage..." Yuka again spoke, getting a camera from someone, who was also in the bushes.

"Are you sure about this?" the other person asked- someone short and familiar "Isn't Jyung going to be angry at us? Since he included us in his 'plan'... I thought that we can do something..."

"Here she comes..." Yuka mentioned, pointing her camera and began to record the unfolding events.

"Why, of all the times in the world would you drag me out here?" Lina began to ask, facing Jyung.

"Close your eyes... please"

"Why would I..."

"Just close them!"

"Okay, okay... if that's what you wish..." Lina replied, closing her eyes.

"For you..." the boy then motioned, taking out a shark tooth necklace and placing it around her neck. "An elder from Maui said that this tooth brings good luck... and the white really accents your black hair and dress..."

"For me?" she then asked after she opened her eyes. "Quaint, but okay... thanks."

"Um... can I ask you something?" the boy stammered.

"What is it?"

"Um... can I... can I..."

The boy's continued stammering was to Lina, a hint.

"Merry Christmas..." she finally spoke, kissing him fully.

"Isn't that sweet? The two of them being formal this time, not unlike the last time- which was surprising..." Yuka's companion beamed, but suddenly falling herself over, exposing the two of them to the other pair.

"Yuka, Miki... what are you two guys doing here!" the now red Lina screamed, looking at the camera- caught in a private moment.

As the sky tuned to a partly melancholy tune, the events of the next hours unfolded.

"Misaki... it's me..." Kotaro opened his call.

"Kotaro! What's up?"

"Um, if you don't mind, can you meet me... um..."

"This is the moon shrine..." someone from the background spoke.

"At the moon shrine... before midnight, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try and slip past the party our parents made up..."

"Okay, I hear you Yuki..." Miharu replied. "Later then..."

"Hey, it seems that you have a date coming up..." Yukina spoke.

"Yukina!"

Meanwhile, at the Kisaki residence, Tamayo had just finished taking a bath. She was about to take the towel off when she remembered something.

"Oh no... Even you are not going to look at me..." she spoke, closing the lid of her safe, hiding the picture from her view. She then got dressed and then opened the lid, again exposing the picture.

"Merry Christmas, Kei..." she then spoke and left her room, but not before blowing him a kiss.

"Tamayo dear... Mr. Suzuhara called, so we're going to the Hoshikawas for a feast... be sure to be there..." Tamayo's father called as he saw her go out of the house.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at the radio station, calling out the minutes before 12 midnight?" Tamayo's mother then asked him.

"Aiyaaa... I'm going to be late!" he then noted, quickly wearing his shoes "be there honey..."

"Merry Christmas, Mylene..." Chris greeted his girlfriend, giving her something.

"You shouldn't have..."

9:30 PM...

"Oh my... the Okuji and Saga families are here..." Shinji noted as he saw them at the front gate.

"Mind if we crash in?" the Fujisaki sisters asked, behind them.

"Hi there..." Kaede greeted, with Sai tailing her.

"We were kind of bored... so we came here as well..." Ringo followed.

"It's nice to spend the holidays with loved ones..." Rika commented "even though I only know some of these people ..."

"Tada!" Miyuki praised herself, in their house, in her cooking outfit. "A recipe that I learned in the states: roasted quail! And mind you, these quail are not from our pet shop- they're from the convenience store... isn't that convenient?"

"They're quite good sis... not to mention that it's highly unusual for you to do this..." Sunichiro commented, for the quail were quite large for quail of their size.

"Hey... you can trick a drunk... but NEVER trick someone who had just gotten out of bed... you'll never know; this may be the last time I cook this..."

11:30 PM. The house party was in full swing as Misaki and then Miharu went off. Unknown to them, their meeting places were just left and right of the main shrine- just a bit out of sight from each other. At 5 minute intervals; Misaki, Miharu and surprisingly, Tamayo arrived. Misaki was at the right while Miharu was at the left, and Tamayo went there to pray instead.

"Misaki!"

"Have you been waiting?"

"Not much..."

"Miharu..."

"I'm sorry if you have waited long..."

"It's okay..."

12 midnight, Christmas day had arrived...

"For you..." the two males replied, presenting their gifts.

The two took their presents and opened them. Misaki's gift was a raccoon cap, while a matching bracelet for Miharu. They exchanged their greetings and then decided to go to Miharu's place. But as they neared one of the temple portal gates, they were spotted, not just by each other, but by Tamayo as well. They again exchanged their greetings and then went off to Miharu's place for the rest of the early morning. New Year was also happily celebrated, following cheers and tons of fireworks displays by the Antonov Industrial Complex- part time shareholders of the Piffle Group.

But as the world rejoices to a turn of the years, are there nefarious forces waiting for a chance to seize, to seize the immense power of potential the four known archangels have? What other powers will these special, not to mention the ordinary angels will profess in the following months as the E-Rules progress? What connection does the first and still unseen archangel have on our four angels? What will be the connection of Lina Paiya and the Deus named Chris have on our notables? What events will happen as the very first Angelic Layer World Championships unfold in 14 weeks? What kind of angels, skills, weapons and techniques will the fights have? Party Battle, what will be its impact on the competition?- as it is a new way to fight. What events, mysteries and histories, personal and public surround our notables? What will happen to Miharu in these coming months, as her day of operation nears? And, Could all the questions be answered before the absolute sum of all fears arises and threatens to destroy them all?

Find out all of these in the next phases of Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer: The New Tournament.

"The sky is wide... go fly, create your future and find your destiny among the stars, Angel!"

-----------------------------

And now, Phase 1 is over... and i thank all of you for supporting me- credits later in my blog...


	51. Battle Phase 201: The Report

Gorditas and thanks for the reviews... well, by popular request, Phase-2 Begins!

---------------------------------

Battle Phase 2-01: The Report

A day has passed since classes began, and our notables in were keen on studying for their final exams- which was often held at the last month of the school year. Ever since joining the championship circuit, Misaki Suzuhara, Miharu Rina Hoshikawa, Tamayo Kisaki and Kotaro Kobayashi were instant school celebrities. The school layer clubs wanted them, and the journalism club could not get enough, while the fan clubs kept on going so much that principal Kinomoto had to issue a cease-desist-restrain memo to the clubs- especially Kotaro's fan club (which branded Misaki as their primary- "she sure is lucky"), all the while slapping her head with her palm to the tune of her incessant, phone answering Keroberos- which the students only knew as "the teacher's robotic pest- I mean pet".

"What's the matter Miyuki?" Miharu asked her cousin, while at recess with curry rolls- Tuesday. Miyu, as she was called by others, was wearing a sad face.

"It's the first time I saw mother angry..."the visitor replied "she was totally steamed after the what the clubs did to you guys... and it's scary. And even Kero the robot was scared stiff..."

"My mother tells much worse stories about her going angry..." Miharu replied. "And being looked at by them is totally creeping me out!"

Then the bell rang- time for the next subject, which was Math. The principal- turned permanent homeroom-slash-math teacher came in. For the next fifteen minutes, she thought her lesson- the linear equation.

"Ms. Hoshikawa... using the equations that I just wrote, can you plot the intersection?"

Miharu then wrote the coordinates, and then plotted the lines on the grid the principal drew.

"Good..." she commented "This is how an intersection looks like... and the point of intersection is at point 4, 5..."

After the lengthy math recitation, class 1-A's (and all the other sections for that matter) most hard subject came- English. For Miharu, living in a family that does business with the world was an edge here- as soon as she could talk Japanese perfectly, her mother began teaching her English. Misaki was taking it quite easy as well, learning fast. Some of the boys only lasted because their new English teacher was one of the most beautiful in school- a woman named Maya Natsume. After a few minutes of discussion and recitation, a squeaky plastic hammer suddenly lands on poor Ryou Misaki's head, which was more embarrassing than painful.

"Third time wrong again, Mr. Misaki. And remember the rules- third time wrong means a squeaky hammer..." Ms. Natsume called, moving on to the next person on her list, Tamayo- who was for the second day in a row caught staring at the window.

"Ms. Kisaki... can you tell me what the sentence on the blackboard translates?" she then asked, but not jumping her. She then stood up and recited the following words.

"'The time is right to think... to make a choice...' that's what it translates to, 'mam..."

"Correct... thank you..."

The teacher returned to discussion as Tamayo again stared at the window, sighing. And it attracted attention to Misaki and friends. Meanwhile, in the principal's office, she was sorting out the student exchange papers when suddenly, the intercom beeped.

"What is it Yuri?" she asked her secretary.

"A call for you... from someone named G-3..."

"G-3... hmm, I wonder... What's the password?"

"Please wait..." the secretary answered. "It's 'delicious rice cake...'"

"Delicious rice cake... Patch it thru..."

"It sure takes you long to figure out that the pass was my daughter's favorite snack... maybe the next thing that might happen is that you deny my calls altogether..." the other person in the line answered- Yayoi. "So what's up, big sister?"

"Just the normal running-a-prestigious-academy-slash-keeping-the-fans-and-reporters-and-all-of-the-related-nuts-off-your-child-and-her-friends-who-are-also-noted-in-the-tournament thing thank you... so, why did you call?"

"We are going to have a meeting... THE meeting..."

"I see, what time then?"

"I still need to stabilize the report me and Ohjiro were making... maybe from a few minutes, to a few hours"

"Okay then, tell me later... ciao!" the principal greeted off, and then resumed her duties, looking at the individual student dossiers and the possible schools that have available student exchange programs- one of them another academy, the Eriol's sister school, the Hoshikawa academy. "Hmm... three primaries and a substitute..." she then thought as she took out four dossiers from the 1-A drawer.

Then one of the new (It was just introduced during the midterm as opposed to other schools- who had in their curricula) novelty subjects in the academy followed Ms. Natsume's English class, Home Economics- commonly referred to (by all fronts, if I may be asked) as cooking. One of the principal's favorite subjects (and by the notion that she is also a good cook in her own right), Ms. Sanada's class spanned two subject periods over the lunch hour (and it does not mean that they spent their lunch in the food lab).

"Something's up..." one classmate commented as he noted Tamayo, humming a tune while mixing. "Kisaki is not like that when cooking class is up... she usually fumbles once in a while. But now, she's different- a bit too careful."

"Hmm... I wonder..." Miharu thought as she cleaned up her group's place.

"Where do you want to place this?" a fellow student in her group asked, holding the cake tin that contained shortcake batter.

"To the teacher please... all of your prepared products." Ms. Sanada called. "I'll place them in the oven a bit later..."

For such a subject such as cooking, the highly interested principal was not there. The reason: she was answering the phone.

"You mean now? Okay, I'll be there in an hour..."

"Take your time... I'm still trying to contact Dr. Hans from the embassy on his mobile- the landlines there are down, probably for an upgrade." Yayoi assured, and then closed the line.

12:15... lunch time, classroom... Miyuki had received a message from her mom that she would have to go home by herself later. It made her sad, because usually, she and her mom would go home together- making sure the principal would not do overtime in the office.

"Don't worry Miyu... we'll take you home if you wanted to..." Miharu tried to cheer her cousin up.

"Really? I would appreciate that..."

"And we wanted to see your house in the first place..." Misaki added "We were planning to anyway..."

"Have you seen Tamayo?" Kotaro asked "Someone said that she carried my lunch off..."

"Probably in cafeteria... I just saw her pass me on the way up here from there..." Ryou suddenly replied, from afar.

12:45, Piffle HQ. A Toyota and an Audi had parked simultaneously in the parking building, side by side.

"It sure took you long, doctor..." Sakura commented as she and the Audi driver went in the elevator- Dr. Hans.

"Traffic was murder- data traffic that is..."

"We are going to be in much more data if we could not comprehend what has transpired, both here and abroad..." the principal replied, slipping her ID card into the backstage slot in the elevator.

"I hope Yayoi has this stabilized... or else I would faint..."

"All of us would..." she further commented as the elevator opened and they passed through the various offices and stations.

A few minutes later, all personnel that were needed for the meeting were there, settled and relaxed- ready to have a lengthy and pertinent discussion.

"Now that we are finally here, let's say we should go down to business..." Andrei, the chief of the table for this meeting, began. "We are here to not just to discuss the events of the recently completed national tournament, but also to evaluate each and every event, large or small that concerns the world championships... and more importantly, the layer itself."

"Well then... ladies and gentlemen of the board, let me introduce to you our speaker for the subject matter on hand..." Yayoi then spoke "Ohjiro will take care of you guys from this point onward..."

"Thank you for along me to speak on behalf of the director... and now, I begin my report. This last season has been the most 'exiting' of all- since a new set of rules have been implemented. A lot of new angel types have been seen in the past competitions, both here and abroad."

"If I may ask... what are the different angel types out there? I'm quite confused." CAL board member Anna Sunikata (and yes, she's the angel dome's head medic) asked.

"Currently, we have four known types of angels- Normal, Elemental, Mechanical and Support. Normal angels specialize in normal melee, ranged and energy attacks. They can be either normal dressed (Rina and Yayoi- in normal mode), animal based (Mao and Alice), armored (Akari- without the wings and Athena) or have alternate forms (Yayoi- in battle mode). Their weapons range from basic swords, to elaborate bows, projectile guns, and hidden spears and knives. Normal types can utilize many of the fighting techniques the martial world has offered- an example of this has been Suzuka, who had amazed spectators with her newfound techniques." Ohjiro began, as the screen behind him showed some pertinent data.

"Moving on... there are the elemental types. They specialize in energy projection of the elements- either in their melee skills or in their representative energies. They can look like normal types in some cases or, as in the case with Mizuki, clothing 'suited for her element'. From sound waves to flying ice, elemental angels are powerful, but at a cost- if hit by a contradicting element attack, they are extremely damaged by it. That means if a water angel is struck by either a wind or an electric attack, it will be much more intense. The opposite happens when they are hit by their own element- they become virtually immune to it. From sound to holy energy, there are numerous angels of this type in existence..." He continued, the screen showing more pictures.

"Then, there are the mechanical type angels. Their prime feature is their enhanced defense and ability when the said angel is wearing the mechanical armor it has on (mechanical armor- armor with machinery that enhances the wearer's abilities), and also the almost default ability to enhance maneuverability and fly. This type carries the widest range of weapons, all types except mage wands to be exact (mage wands- default weapons for elemental type angels). This type is unique, for they have the ability to utilize 'weapon systems'- grouped components that serve as the bearer's weapon- a prime example is Hinata's striker pack system, with each pack a system on it's own. So far, there are only 4 known examples of this type... Hinata and Miguel of Japan, Faust of west Germany and Heero of Australian runner-up John Sanders"

The room resounds to hands clapping, giving praise to Yayoi's genius.

"And finally, one of the new angel types, the support type. This type was developed by virtue of a new system- the party battle system. To elaborate, the party battle is a team battle. Basically, it consists of two or more angels in each team. Teamwork and strategy is the main focus of this system- bringing out the best of what a team's angels have. Since individuals have their strengths and weaknesses, the support angel enhances the individual's pluses and curbs whatever hindering minuses she or he may have. Since it is a fighting party, the supporter is a key role- extending the lives of the party until victory is achieved. The moves or spells as some would call it are adapted from online games- actually they were quite easy to code into a module. And currently, there are potential candidates for the first formally recognized support angel- Maria Shibata's Tsubaki and our very own Seize- both holy ordered."

"I understand that and all..." Anna blew. "Carry on please... I'm becoming interested."

"Thank you Ohjiro... I'll take it over from here..." Yayoi mentioned. "Next in the list are that events that surround these four people- Suzuhara, Hoshikawa, Kisaki and Kobayashi. By some hand of fate- whether intended or not, they are now the owners of the four prototype angels- not just any prototype, these angels have tech that any ordinary angel will never have..."

"You mean, the archangels?" CAL public relations officer Junichiro Sakomori asked.

"Yes, they are the archangels... they are called as such for they are more powerful than any angel in current circulation..."

"We are baffled... what is the difference of them from the others?"

"Allow me to explain that..." Shinji then interrupted. "After the very first mechanical model was made- the decision was made to push forward with the concept. At the heart of every angel there is a crystal- a heart crystal if you wanted to call it. That crystal regulates the communication between Deus and angel, as well as providing the means to channel the layer energy to the doll's moving parts. Unlike ordinary heart crystals, an archangel's crystal is sometimes self acting, by virtue of the consciousness program that we have placed- the angelic code, so that we would know the bug quickly."

"Each and every program in those angels is unique- thus giving them a personality. To visually recognize the crystal (if one such unique angel were to have open heart surgery (heaven forbid)), a normal angel would have a solid color, a descendant would have a cloudy appearance, while clear color is the archangel's mark."

"We know how to look for them... but what could they do? And what's the thing about 'descendants'?" Anna then asked.

"Descendants... they have parts of the angelic code encoded into their 'souls', thus having the archangels' ability while being normal..." Yayoi then came in. "And an archangel's abilities are immense... but primarily, being able to sync with their Deus, thus having him/her twice the thought processes needed to control the angel. Not only that, but also the hidden power of the archangel is unlocked- allowing the doll to have a much more enhanced ability in the field... and it remains to be seen."

"Okay... we would just have to wait for what could really happen then?"

Everyone nods, putting the issue at rest. The door then beeps.

"Ah... here it is... enter!" Andrei called. And came in the snack cart, bearing tons of treats for the attendees. "And feel free to chat for a while..."

"Sorry if I have to leave you guys to take Miyuki home... I promised mom to be early in going home today..." Tamayo excused herself and left the group.

"Your friend sure acted strange since Christmas. I wonder if something happened to her..." Miyuki noted.

"I recently noticed that she was wearing a new pendant- and holding it often as she stares at the window too..." Kotaro added.

"Maybe... someone gave it to her..." Miharu sneered, looking at Kotaro.

"I did not!" the boy reacted.

"If that is true then... maybe, she's in love..." Miyuki suddenly came in, startling the other two girls.

"What makes you say that!" Misaki screamingly asked.

"Just my brain acting... wait!"

"What is it?"

"I forgot to take Kero from the office! If she doesn't see him in his room, mom will go nova on me!"

"A robot doll, having a room of his own?" the other three wondered as Miyuki ran. "The principal sure has some tastes..."

"More like a crack..." Miharu puffed "That's auntie alright..."

"I got him... luckily, Ms. Yuri was still there..." Miyuki cheered, presenting them the lion doll.

As the group began their journey to Miyuki's house, the meeting in HQ was now centered on...

"The Piffle Princess in the US... what about it, Ms. Kinomoto?" Icchan now raised the query.

"I have been hearing from the head, Ms. Stacy Wyvern... it seems that her R&D team now keeps itself on lockdown... and it concerns her much."

"A princess R&D team keeping secrets? Now that's new..." Andrei added.

"She says that they were developing some kind of weapon system, to compete with our own systems... ever since the decentralization move, this kind of thing has been happening elsewhere and everywhere for that matter. Luckily, the memo we sent to the champions will level the field a bit..."

"And it says here that the US military has taken interest in the development and has begun to fund the team, not the company. This needs some serious watches..." Andrei commented. "But some of the tech that we have came from the military, and vice versa... considering that the money used in funding the initial months came from the military..."

"No doubt about that..." the others commented.

"Gentlemen and ladies..." Shinji then spoke "we only hold this meeting to state out our concerns... let's just hope that all will be fine..."

"Well then... another thing... the world championships" Dr. Hans then followed.

"That will come at a later time doctor... if the rules issue is to be spoken about..."

"It's not that... I know that the rules would have to be ironed out. I was thinking about the location... we need to find or build a place large enough to house..."

"We know, we know... we are at it..." Sakura cut in. "We are currently scouting several locales around the world... from here in Tokyo, to Hilo, in Hawaii, we are considering the options. So far, the most probable candidates for the locations are: Hilo, Hawaii; Bonn, Germany; and the Kansai international stadium... the first two areas still need construction."

"Kansai international stadium, you mean site B?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, we may have to use the site for one of its intended purposes... and it's large enough to house all of those people. The site has got accommodation, shops, the works... not to mention that it is just a train ride from the floating airport..."

"Maybe for now... but for the next stages of the finals, we may have to switch sites... tons more will come and watch." Andrei added. "We need a consensus here, or this might not kick off..."

"Give us some time to think about this... we may have to think here..." Icchan added.

"Okay, this meeting is off for now... dismissed..."

"Thanks I appreciate what you have done... please have this as my thanks..." Miyuki thanked her friends and cousin for walking her home, presenting them with freshly baked cupcakes.

"They sure are a good bunch..." Kero commented as they went off, holding a cupcake.

"Oh stop it..."

In the Kisaki residence, Tamayo had just finished her chores for her mother, namely bringing fresh soba noodles from a specialist store. Her mother was surprised as she saw her daughter prepare some nice seafood soup to go with the noodles. Then the door rang, prompting her mother to answer the door.

"Um... delivery for a Mrs. Kaname Kisaki..." the delivery person called presenting a box of fresh crab "please place your seal here..."

"Tamayo dear... some crab for your seafood soup..."

"Thanks mom... that will help nicely."

"You are becoming a lady, my dear..." Kaname praised her child as they ate the noodles, with the soup. "You have even managed to cook for us- a bit. I'm sorry that your father is not here to enjoy this, he's at the station working hard- being the manager is hard..."

"It's okay mom..."

"By the way, how's your angel Rushina? It looks like you two have been practicing lately."

"Just in case mom, just in case... even though a rematch against Misaki is not in my agenda..."

"Well, okay. By the way, your father and I were having a family reunion at our ancestral home..." Kaname again said.

"Which house?"

"Our house... in Akita."

The last word struck something in Tamayo, for she dropped her chopsticks. Her mother looks on, worried.

"I'm done..." she spoke quickly, taking off to her room.

"Was there something I said?"

"Of all the things she could say, why that?" Tamayo thought as she lay in her bed. "Akita was my place of my childhood- the place where I left some of my most happy times... Now I remember, all of my childhood friends- including the blue haired one who kept on calling me Tamako- wait, that's Miharu I'm talking about... now I know why she looked so familiar to me."

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" Rushina asked as her Deus laughed hard.

"This is nothing... I just realized that my new classmate is actually one of my lost childhood friends. Isn't that ironic?"

"I guess that is ironic..."

"I guess I must now again work on Hinata's damaged launcher pack..." Yayoi puffed as she boarded a taxi, bound for home. "Bye then..."

"See you later..." Shinji answered back, boarding another taxi.

As our notables now spent their night in their homes, someone was plotting something against someone.

"Finally, my plan to extinguish Miharu Hoshikawa will finally be in effect... all I need is the right time... And Akira Takeda will finally have her revenge."


	52. Battle Phase 202: Miharu’s New Leaf

Battle Phase 2-02: Miharu's New Leaf

In school, Miharu had not yet arrived, even though the time was 8:45- usually, 8:30 was her arrival time.

"Hmm... what day is it anyway?" a sudden thought came across Misaki's mind.

"Oh my, today is the 14th... Miharu's birthday is today!" Yayoi suddenly screamed, disturbing backstage crew and more. "Got to go!"

"Eh!" the other classmates screamed as well.

"Guys, Miharu's coming!" another alerted and all of them settled quickly.

"Hmm... something's strange here..." Miharu thought as she looked around her classroom- too quiet.

Later...

"Okay class... I need someone to help me in finding the reference books..." their literature teacher, Ms. Tomoe spoke. "Miharu, could you help me?"

"Sure I would..."

As teacher and student went to the library to get the books, the class gathered for a meeting- what to do.

"Okay dear... we'll talk to Yayoi on your idea..." Shuuko answered from the other end of the phone line. "I did not know that today's Miharu's birthday..."

Meanwhile, at the Hoshikawa academy, level 1 classes were at a standstill (by virtue of their weekly schedule) almost an hour ago. Only one remained sitting in room 1-A, as the others were taking their breaks... and he was busy writing a letter that he was supposed to attach to a really large gift box that he had on site.

"What's in the box?" someone asked him earlier.

"It is not for you to know..."

"Eh? You are being secretive lately..." his twin replied.

"Yukina, I'm trying to write a letter here!"

"Did he just say 'write a letter'?" the other girls asked.

"What kind of letter is it?"

"Is it for me?"

"Hey, that letter is for me!"

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" the girls began to speak up a frenzy.

Yukinari sighed, remembering what happened earlier. He finished the letter and attached it to the gift wrapped package. He and it went to the school gate, towards a waiting courier.

"Luckily I'm doing this free... I'm headed for that area anyway..." the courier replied, sounding quite displeased.

"Please Ms. Ai... I really need that to be given today..."

"Okay... I'll even greet her for you..."

"Thanks... thanks a lot!"

Recess time, to the taste of custard rolls, it was really and totally unusual, for Miharu was not there- again.

"Where could she be?" Tamayo wondered.

Miharu in the meantime was humming a tune in the cafeteria, munching not just one or two, but already three Wednesday rolls (making the other boys think twice or thrice before approaching her).

"Hey Miharu..."

"Miyuki! Come on and join me here..."

"Why thank you... and my, you have quite an appetite there..." Miyuki noted, seeing 3 spent wrappers and Miharu reaching for another one on the table.

"Really? Oh my... I don't know but, today seems a bit strange- I feel that someone's telling me to eat all of these pastries here..."

"Eh... today is not your average day, you know..." Miyuki thought with a pinch of dread.

"And I forgot, I still need to remember something... but what?"

"Please principal... can you do something about it?" Tamayo tried to urge the principal, who went into their room. "Can you dismiss us earlier?"

"Hmm... let me think..." principal Sakura replied "let me see if there is something that can aid you in the schedule... Ah! Here it is... the honor society meeting is today. Lucky for you guys Miharu is an honor student from her former school... just greet Miharu for me, okay?"

Later, the PA system rang, a sign that an important school-wide announcement was about to be made.

"Attention to all honor society members and teachers, there will be a general meeting after lunch in the student council room... as for the rest of the students, classes are dismissed immediately. This is an order from the principal... that is all... Dismissed!"

"Too bad... Misaki and the others would have to go home..."

Miyuki sighed "And too bad the both of us would stay for the meeting..."

"This is inconvenient..." Miharu puffed (amazingly, this is the first time Miharu puffed over her academic record in school).

"That will give them time to be ready..." Miyu thought as the two of them went to the student council room.

Hoshikawa residence. Yayoi and Shuuko had let the kids in to help with the party, while Kajiro and Shinji were in charge of the cooking department, with Shinji being the drone of the current iron chef- recently another victor of another episode of the telecasted show. Koyomi and Asuka were also there to help- namely buying the things needed (Yzak had returned home to spend spring break in Bavaria- to his hesitation to leave his "Mimi" behind. Tomoka on the other hand was sent home by her big sis- father's orders).

"Shizune, can you pass me that please..." Misaki asked a classmate- she was doing a banner.

Meanwhile, Tamayo was creating a hydrangea necklace that only she and a few childhood friends knew how to weave.

"I came here as soon as my schedule was finished!" Kirie came barging in- from Tokyo University (for a 16-year old, she sure is smart). "So, what can I do?"

"You can help us out here in the cake department... when the cake arrives" Yayoi motioned.

"Or with your uncle in the other departments..." Shuuko added.

"Delivery for a Mrs. Yayoi Hoshikawa..." the doorbell and the man who pressed it answered.

"Finally the cake is here... and on time too..." she spoke, sealing the order form and acquiring the package.

Meanwhile, at the military base (which in an earlier chapter was the parking site of the Suzuhara vehicle) control room, things were a bit relaxed.

"Why don't you call it a day dear?" the director's wife asked him.

"I guess I should Yvonne... but there are still some matters that I need to check..."

"But Andrei, Yayoi is expecting your appearance at Miharu's birthday... and Naniko (A.K.A. Julianna) will be going there..."

"Take care of our daughter for me, okay?" he replied, sipping the juice that was there "And besides, you are on our second, so you must rest, or the baby might be stressed out..."

"Don't worry, I was about to file a maternity leave anyway..."

"Sir, message from UN Division 6- MITHRIL..." the comms officer alarmed "It says that the info that we gave them helped in the capture of Memnon..."

"Tell them our appreciation is noted... kudos on their capture of the world's no.1 terrorist... at least the championships would be a bit safer."

"Okay dear... but try to be there..."

As soon as his wife left the room, he began to browse some files. He eventually picked out two from a list: Overskill and Lambda (pronounced as Lamba or Lamda) Drive.

"Is it possible?"

Back in school, the meeting was over, and Miharu at least, was now happy- after receiving various awards and such.

"Wait till mom hears about this..." she joyfully cheered.

"Hey Miharu, it's still a bit early... why don't we stop someplace else for a while?" Miyuki suggested.

"Why not? I have been itching to look at something for Hinata..."

"Okay, the princess it is... and I wanted to check Spectra's performance... and a new move that I wanted to do."

"New move?" Miharu suddenly became curious.

"I was thinking of a beam for that one- since I saw Misaki's. Say Miharu... what kind of powerful attack will you have Hinata do?"

"I don't know... I'm still weighing the possibility... if it's really applicable..."

"Why not try a cannon? A super cannon move fit for an angel as gundamlike as Hinata... like the Freedom Gundam-slash-Strike Freedom Gundam-assault you sooo love to watch..."

"Hmm... that might do... but Hinata is no ZGMF-X10A / X20..."

Now the two entered the shop and looked around for accessories for a bit. Then, Miyuki rented out a table and Hinata sat in one place, not risking being the new move's first victim. Miharu had found Hinata an ingenious add-on- a rare carry shield that contained a built-in beam shield on top- the first of its kind ever released- it activates when an emitter at the accessory's center pops up, emitting a bluish-clear elongated hexagonal glasslike pane of energy.

"Okay... here goes..." Miyuki spoke as her angel took up an energy collecting stance.

Seven points of energy began to gather on Spectra's hands, being concentrated and gathered at the same time- to the wonder of her cousin. Each point was colored with a portion of the rainbow, so it was kind of spectral. A single target suddenly appeared infront, ready to receive the attack. As a precaution, Hinata deployed her shield, just in case- the soft clear blue streaks of energy issuing from the emitter a sign of assurance.

"Give it a cool sounding name..." Miharu urged as her cousin's angel focused the energetic rainbow-colored sphere at the target.

"Spectral... Beam!" Miyuki issued, projecting the rainbow-colored beam to the target, blasting it to the nothingness from which it was generated from. Miyu panted hard afterward, tired from concentrating and such.

Later, on route back home...

"Thanks for witnessing that..." Miyuki made thanks.

"It's okay... I can do it any time..."

"Speaking of time, its 2:30 already." Miyuki added. "And by the way, when is your operation scheduled?"

"Probably after my... wait, hold it!" Miharu suddenly alarmed "What's today?"

"The fourteenth..."

"That means... today is my..."

"Happy birthday!" Miyuki suddenly tapped her shoulder.

"Hey! You tricked me there..." Miharu almost cried, starting to run. "Now I know what missing- a birthday cake!"

A few minutes and blocks later...

"Happy Birthday!" the greeting came as the door was fully open.

"Mom... Dad... Guys..." Miharu began to shed tears "Thanks!"

"For you..." Tamayo suddenly presented herself, placing the flower necklace on her neck "as my friend..."

"Hey, this weave... its familiar..." Miharu noted the necklace, and then the past suddenly flashed thru. She then came near and then whispered "So you're the flower-weaver girl... now I remember... Tamako-chan."

Tamayo did an angry jigglypuff face then laughed after that, prompting the party to begin. A few minutes later, Yvonne and her daughter Naniko arrived.

"Where's he?" Yayoi asked.

"Still working, giving out praises... being assigned with UN's anti-terror detail is getting the better of him- but luckily Memnon was caught- the 7 'o clock news should show it..." Yvonne noted, since the said person had also once done harm to Japan as well (Luckily, this person is an extra- so no worries please). "Putting him aside, I'm ready to be the food's terrorist..."

And again, after a few minutes, Icchan arrived, with Ohjiro and Ringo tailing (Rika had to return home to Chiba.). And the party continued into the night, all present people having a good time. Then, it was time to open whatever presents where there. At that point, the doorbell rang. Yayoi opened it and was surprised at who she saw.

"Do you have a wayward custodian?" the male "companion" asked.

"You know what, you're late Andrei... and you too Ai..."

"I'm sorry 'mam"

"Okay, get in..."

"Is that for me?" Miharu asked, noting Ai's package.

"It's from your friends up in Akita..."

"Okay... I'll open this later..." Miharu replied, placing the gift in one corner and unwrapping some others.

Later, as soon as the guests went home and the clean-up began, Miharu took the package and unwrapped it in the privacy of her room. Inside was a large teddy bear, and with a note to boot. She then began to read the letter, which went like this:

"Dear Miharu... I don't know what to say, after all those years... but I hope that you'll like it... Your Loving Friend, Yukinari."

Miharu cried herself to sleep- with tears of joy.

The next day, Miharu was out on an errand- but today was no ordinary day for her, for someone in a gray trench coat had been following her out of the district. She was carrying her angel and related hardware in a neat rucksack- in hopes that after the errand, she could have some practice time. Misaki in the meantime was waiting for her in the princess- because Yayoi had asked Miharu to deliver something to the office. But before Miharu rounded the last corner on her trip, the hands that were connected to the suit and a few others had suddenly grabbed her, silenced and blindfolded her and placed her in the backseat of a car, headed for the Tokyo dome.

What danger awaits Miharu? Who could have the heart to do such a thing? Will the others even know if she is missing?


	53. Battle Phase 203: The Feared Sunset

Battle Phase 2-03: The Feared Sunset

At that point, Andrei (who was currently at home working on his computer) felt something- one feeling that has not grazed this man's sixth sense for a long time- the cry for help.

"Something's wrong... got to check..." he thought as he closed his eyes and checked the earth with his gift of far sight.

"Miharu's supposed to be here by now..." Misaki noted, looking at the clock.

"It takes about 50 minutes to walk from there to here... what could be keeping her?" Yayoi also noted.

Back in Miharu's pinch, they were now off the car and into the dome (Oh my... lax security, what is happening here!)

"Let me go!" Miharu resisted. "Where are you taking me?"

"Our chief will explain to you..." one of the captors- a female, replied.

"Let me go!"

"This is not right..." Andrei commented, after doing a rapid fix on his computer- which was now running a special person finding program. "Hostile intent inside the dome?"

At this point, Miharu found herself sitting on a chair. And as soon as the blindfold was taken off, she saw someone on the other side of what seemed to be the layer field, laughing sinisterly with a female voice. Miharu tried getting off the chair but to no avail, for she was tied to it.

"Welcome... and, long time no see..." the woman mocked.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Who am I! What do I want! Those things don't matter to you... I only want is a fight..."

"What happens if I don't agree with you?" Miharu asked, by virtue of her mother's teaching- 'if taken prisoner, don't agree with your captor'.

"I will not let you go... we can just stay here and the authorities will never find us!"

Miharu thought for a while and weighed the options- either wait for the troops to arrive (which might take a long while), or get this fight over and be quick in returning. And her mother will be sooo angry if she arrives late.

"I'll fight... but on one condition..."

"I know what you want... I assure you, you will be released upon my defeat..."

"That's even..." Miharu replied aggressively.

"That's it... step into my parlor... you little foolish fly..." the stranger thought as Hinata then her angel entered the field.

The field felt strange, and it triggered the automatic monitor, which began recording the events that pass. The stranger's angel was a mech type, like Hinata, with armor for the legs, arms and back. She carried a strange oval backpack with even stranger projections on it. And so the fight began, with the stranger's angel attacking first. She deployed a couple of knuckle blades and began to attack wildly. Hinata replied with her knives, parrying the thrusts to and fro. She then finally managed to land a kick to the stranger's side, which skidded her up to and almost to the edge.

"She's still good... I guess I must finish her quickly..." the white haired stranger thought, then turned to speaking. "Himiko... deploy Panzerglepnir shields..."

The angel's backpack suddenly split in half and each one repositioned itself at the sides. The strange projections from the pack then moved to the front- two huge shields supported by the now halved pack.

"What is that!" Miharu alarmed as Himiko began her thrust, with a huge scythe.

"Take this!"

Luckily, the carry shield that Miharu purchased, worked- deploying its protective energy pane just in time. Himiko boosted away and readied herself for whatever Miharu will throw.

"It's as if I'm fighting a Forbidden Gundam wannabe..." Miharu thought as she shifted her angel to the sword impulse mode. "What will happen next, curving shots!"

Sure enough, it happened- with the angel deploying some sort of rail cannon and firing homing curving shots that almost hit Hinata each time. Hinata managed to weave through (thanks to watching Gundam Seed by the way) all of that fire, placing herself and her sword for the attack. But it was to no avail, for the two huge Panzerglepnir shields formed an impenetrable wall of metal. Himiko pushed her opponent out of the way and managed a sweep of the scythe, but also to no avail. Hence, Miharu ordered her angel to take up the lance and launching the boomerang before she charged. The boomer was blocked but Miharu managed to put a dent on the huge shield pair, sending her foe reeling from the impact.

"Not only her, but her angel has improved... it's almost time..." the stranger thought, with a sinister intent.

"What does she want from me, really? If she only wanted a fight, she could have waited at the shop..." Miharu thought as the fighting continued.

In the meantime, Yayoi was getting worried, with Misaki feeling the pressure.

"Where could she be?" Misaki again thought, while her angel was humming a drone.

"I think I know where she is..." Hikaru finally broke her silence.

"Where?"

Misaki then went out of the shop, noticed. In the meantime, Andrei had now left his house and was now in his car, with a chip inserted in the slot of his car-navi.

"Computer, what's the dome's status?" he then queried his navicom.

The computer promptly showed the dome's floor plan, with dots representing higher living organisms (except plants), and lines connecting them or a blank spot- an indicator of who or where is their intent. And currently, one red dot was having a solid red line- a hostile intent on one blue dot- in the middle of the arena. Some yellow dots were in one room, with an "X" marks and scattered lines above them and along them- an indication that those guys don't know where they are and what happened to them.

"Guards maybe..." he thought, then dialed a number "Hello?"

"Yes, this is Sera... what is it, principal?" the yellow haired woman on the other side answered.

Back at the dome, Miharu now shifted to Aile mode, with Himiko flying with her specialized pack as well. It was pretty even, until the stranger began to laugh dementedly.

"Time for you to taste the real power of my angel!"

At that point, the midsection of the shields began to glow red, along with her eyes and some points of the armor. Hinata again made a shot, but amazingly, instead of being blocked, it was deflected or rather, it curved out of the path and away from the target. Then, Miharu saw the barrier- it was bloody red. She again fired a barrage, but all the shots were deflected again and again.

"What kind of barrier is that! I've never seen that kind before!"

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Misaki asked her angel, facing the dome.

"Your hunch is right kid..." someone broke her thoughts. She looked up and saw a yellow-haired woman looking at the dome. "Here grab this..."

"What is this?" Misaki asked as she caught what seemed to be a headset.

"That's a wireless control band, similar to what the referees wear... can you run fast?" the woman explained, walking inside the lobby.

Misaki managed to stammer and nod a bit.

"Ok enough... wear that and be ready to run... I may have to change here... if something happens"

"Yayoi, get in..." Andrei called as he quickly pulled the car up.

"What's happening! Where's Miharu!" the now totally worried mother asked.

"I have a feeling that she is kidnapped... I already sent someone to check..."

"Miharu..."

Back in the dome, Miharu was now injured, not just her angel.

"Do you wonder why you are hurt as well? That's because this field totally and directly transmits your angel's damage into your own body!" the woman continued her sinister routine "You have walked into my trap you fool!"

"The fail-safe, removed!" Yayoi alarmed as she examined the data from the monitor.

"I'm sure of it... even I don't know how those people managed to take control of the dome... but as long as the fail-safe is removed, any damage Hinata receives will directly translate to Miharu- that means... if Hinata is mortally damaged..."

"Don't say it!"

By now, Miharu was now bleeding all over from the attacks, with her angel at the 65 percent damage mark.

"I have no choice but to put it all in one shot..." she thought. "Got to shift..."

"What the!" the stranger alarmed, as the system delivered a new armor set, a purple one- the lightning striker pack. Then the right gauntlet began to arc and charge with electricity, with the angel thrusting at full speed.

"Time to die!" the stranger yelled, charging as well.

"Lightning... Breaker!"

The two angels struck, with the red barrier giving way and damaging both. But only one remained standing- Himiko.

"Now die!" the stranger called, raising her scythe for the kill.

"Help me..."

"Buster Cannon, fire!"

"What the!" Himiko alarmed as she raised her shield, shielding her from the energy spray.

"Misaki!" Miharu spoke weakly as she saw the cannon toting angel landing. "You came to help me..."

"Why you!" the stranger alarmed as she grabbed Hinata and threw her towards her friend. "Of all the nuisances, why you! It seems that I have to kill you first instead!"

And so the fight continued, with Misaki replacing the injured angel.

"Misaki... she had some kind of system called... a lambda drive!" Miharu weakly tried to give advice, but to no avail, for Himiko had repelled Hikaru's strike with the same barrier.

"What was that?" Misaki wondered, and totally fazed out.

"I can't believe it... I managed to block the Japan champion- the system works!" the stranger spoke as Hikaru looked on- dazed. "And now, you two unique angels will fall!"

"Misaki!" Miharu managed to cry, throwing herself in the line of attack.

Only extreme fear was etched into Miharu as the weapon struck her- at the heart, with Misaki behind her. By some measure of fate, the back armor of Hinata stopped any further progress of the attack; sparing Misaki- Miharu had still protected her friend, despite the terrible injury that prompted her friend to fight in the first place.

"Miharu!"

"Vacuum Arrow!" a loud bark came from one of the hallways, followed by a powerful arrow. The shot headed for the field projector at the ceiling, disrupting it and shutting it down.

"This is bad!" the stranger called and quickly dashed to grab her angel and place herself out of the scene.

"Oh no you don't!" the yellow haired agent quickly took chase, exiting the scene as well.

"Pursue her!" the one who barked the arrow ordered her two escorts- it was Yayoi, wearing the glasses that were contained in the silver case and her blue and white battle kimono. On her right hand was the full-sized and original Kazenagi (like angel Yayoi's spear), transformed into a bow. The two agents teleported like ninjas, out of the area in pursuit.

"At... least... you... are... safe... Misaki..." Miharu managed to whisper, before losing consciousness.

"Miharu!" Misaki called on as Hikaru held the wounded angel- as Miharu's chair leveled out.

"Miharu!" Yayoi yelled as she rushed. "Medic!"

And so the unconscious Miharu was placed on a gurney and was rushed to Ishigaki Medical Center, with her mother and Misaki for the ride.


	54. Battle Phase 204: A New Dawn

Battle Phase 2-04: A New Dawn

The ambulance sped on, sirens at full blast, alerting all that someone was being rushed to the hospital. Upon arrival, Miharu was rushed to the E.R. with the two companions stopping before reaching the second main doors. Inside, doctors were struggling to put her vital signs in stability, with a bit of hope. After a few minutes of struggle, they have managed to stabilize her, for now- though she is still unconscious. The E.R. doctor on duty came out and approached the grief-stricken mother.

"Dr. Karasu..." Yayoi managed to speak. Dr. Sekiji Karasu was one of her younger sister's students in med school- and Hinata's favorite one at that.

"Mrs. Hoshikawa, she's stable..." the doctor began "For now. Unless she get operated on, she would have no chance of survival- I'm afraid to say this but... the massive trauma that Miharu has sustained, stacked by her tetralogy (she has Tetralogy of Fallot- a congenital heart disorder, wherein the heart's chambers were never fully completed at birth) is causing her heart attacks every so often... only the medicine that Dr. Sasaki had prescribed is keeping her alive for now. I'm afraid that we must operate on her as soon as possible..."

Yayoi could not speak and began to shed tears.

"Why did this happen to her! Why!" she began to sob.

"Mam... I think we now have to do what Dr. Kojima's will have stated- with your permission, I would like to secure the release of HEART-1, her final and greatest creation..."

Meanwhile, Hinata was in Misaki's custody, via a hospital capsule- another one of Dr. Kojima's inventions. The supercomputer in the pod was even puzzled at where to begin- but by nature of its program, it began to determine the status of the primary part of the angel- the heart crystal. Bad news- the crystal was damaged, but still recoverable and repairable at a 1 percent chance.

"HEART-1... the most perfect artificial heart known to man... and only one currently exists- and that unique heart was already slated for Miharu..." Yayoi weakly spoke.

"To tell you the truth... that heart was..." Dr. Karasu replied "Your sister's- parts of it..."

"What do you mean?"

"After she died, under her orders, I opened the research log about the device... and it confirmed my suspicion- such a lifelike machine was not that easily possible... Dr. Kojima used her own heart cells in creation of the unit... and this was left for you..." the doc continued, giving Yayoi a sealed stationery envelope.

She opened it, and read the letter, which went like this...

"Dearest Sister; if you are reading this; that means that I'm no longer on this dimension and I'm probably fighting against tons of minions from another world... Sorry to joke around but, I have something to tell you... I was totally selfish in creating this heart... because I made for my cute niece- Miharu... for I don't want to happen to her what happened to me- you should know, for I also carried her in my womb while you were in a coma..."

"Sister Yayoi dear, I'm sorry if this is the last time that I could talk to you- a bit awkward but still okay. Even though I only lived for a short while, I hope that my work will continue to serve its purpose... And another thing, I would never let my sister cry in any circumstance- I would never let any sadness overtake you- for I would rather cry for you than to see you shed tears- which hurts me more. So don't cry, be strong and pray... I love you sis... Hinata."

"Hinata you fool... you are sooo selfish and selfless at the same time..." Yayoi further cried, then gathered up all her courage and spoke "Okay... save her, not just for me, but for Hinata as well..."

"Okay, you can count on me- because no one dies on my operating watch!"

Back at Misaki's side, she was thinking of what had just happened.

"It should have been me, but why her!" she asked herself.

"Even I find it strange and disturbing..." Hikaru spoke suit.

"Why! Why!"

"Miharu is a really selfless person..." Yayoi sat and spoke beside her. "Within that tough, get going image, is a person that will risk for someone near- just like her aunt.

A few minutes later, Kajiro and a few others arrived at the waiting room.

"I came as soon as I heard... what's happening?"

"They are operating on her right now- a total heart replacement, just like Hinata ordered in the will..."

"Where's Misaki? We are worried about her too..." Tamayo asked. "Since we've heard that she just fought someone who seems to be totally crazy..."

"I'm here in the chapel..." Misaki's voice suddenly coursed through not just Tamayo, but also Kotaro as well.

"We'll just find her..." Kotaro just excused themselves.

"I should say that this is the hardest time that they have on their timelines, sir..." the yellow-haired agent reported back to Andrei, who was near the chapel.

"Being the protector of the family is a huge responsibility... Sera." Andrei commented. "I'm going to find this psycho and deal with him or her promptly- even if it means stressing all of my resources.

"But..."

"Go home and take care of your son..." he again reasoned to her protest "I'm conferring this matter to others- it should have not been your case in the first place..."

"Misaki..." Tamayo weakly called upon seeing her in the chapel.

Misaki was sitting on a pew and was looking after a hospital capsule with Hinata inside it.

"How is she?" Kotaro asked, letting Misaki rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know..."

"What happened?" this time Tamayo.

"She saved me... even though she's the one who needed rescuing..." Misaki managed to puff sadly.

In the operating room...

"Body temperature is now in the range..." the med tech called, monitoring the cooling process. In the center, all open heart surgeries are conducted in low temperature- with ice packed around the patient.

"Okay... let's start this..." Dr. Karasu began, starting the operation.

And hence the operation began... and yes, with all the grueling and graphic scenes ("This section contains graphic images and parental guidance is advised..." and yes, I'm going to broadcast open heart surgery.). Setting that aside, the yellow-haired agent now went into the waiting room, where Yayoi was still weeping- being held in her husband's arms.

"What kind of a mother am I!" Yayoi cried further.

"There, there... you don't have anything to do with it... just a set of events that fell together badly..." Kajiro tried to comfort her still.

"It still has... I have not foreseen what has happened..."

The agent was now irritated that she stepped up to Yayoi, grabbed and pinned her against the wall.

"Now you listen here woman..."

"Sera... wha-wha-what are you doing here!"

"Sera, take it easy..." Kajiro advised.

"You stay out of this!" she hissed "Your daughter is fighting for her life on the table right now... the least you can do is pray for her safety... like what we always do when one member of the team goes sick... remember our pact- never show grief for your own, always hope them for the better..."

"Okay... here is the really scary and icky part... prepare to stop her heart and prep for heart-lung connections." The surgeon ordered. Then seeing that the conditions were right, he now gave out the order "Stop her heart... and connect her to the apparatus, quickly!"

And so her heart was stopped and the respiration and circulation were quickly transferred to the heart-lung machine.

"We must replace her heart within the hour... thank you nurse..." the doctor went to work, while the nurse wiped the sweat off his forehead.

And so it is at this point that in some plane of consciousness, Miharu had found herself standing- in a dark space.

"Misaki... save me..." Miharu's weak voice suddenly cuts across Misaki's chain of thoughts. "This darkness is... help me!"

"Miharu!" Misaki suddenly alarmed and looked at the hospital pod. Inside, the angel was shaking and rattling itself, almost in a seizure.

"What's happening! What is going on!" Tamayo asked, seeing it as well.

"Hold on Miharu... hold on..." Misaki again thought, as the angel again settled down.

"Heart connections complete... now let's see if this works..." the surgeon called, reconnecting the circulation back to the heart from the machine. As soon the circulation was reconnected, the heart began to beat, powered by the same nerves that powered the heart in the first place.

"That was close sir..." the nurse blew a sigh of relief.

"Now... let's reconnect everything else..."

Meanwhile, as the surgery team began to patch up, Miharu in the meantime was hearing a cry.

"Hinata? Where are you?"

The crying continued.

"Where are you?"

She then suddenly saw her angel- head bowed, tears flowing- walking away.

"Hinata, wait!" Miharu tried give chase.

She then suddenly found herself facing a cracked mirror, with her angel as her reflection, crying.

"Forgive me Miharu..." Hinata began to speak. "I'm sorry if I was not there in your time of need..."

"Hinata... it's not your fault... I was the one who..."

"I know... and look at you; you ended up that way..." the angel replied, starting to run. "I'm so weak hearted!"

"Hinata... wait..." Miharu called again then suddenly kneeled down in pain. "Even though you are weak... I don't care! I know that you are strong too... because it takes courage to cheer up someone who has been thru hard times..."

"But... I have failed you..."

"No you've not... it was my choice to leave you out of this... it was my choice to place myself between Misaki and harm- and I know what could happen to me... and you should know that... for you are me as well... you are my angel..."

The angel stopped and fell silent.

"I am... I am... I am..."

"Be my angel... once again..." Miharu called to the stammering angel.

At that point, Miharu began to open her eyes. She was blinded by the ward's lights but faded, revealing a somewhat blurry image of someone.

"She's awake..." a voice suddenly came in- full of echo.

She tried to lift her arm- but to no avail, for it was either too heavy or she was weak- more the latter.

"Where am I?" she weakly spoke.

"Miharu, you're okay..." the same voice came in more clearly.

"Mom?"

"Take your rest... dear..."

"Okay... mom..."

"Having that 1 percent works... with prayer." Andrei spoke as Yayoi went out of the room. "I'll stand watch..."

He then entered the room and looked at Hinata's capsule, where the state of repair had made her 80 percent complete- unlike when she was placed in when she had only 10 percent integrity left- one more hit could have destroyed her completely or beyond repair.

"Rest on little angels... recover and renew your strength... very soon your proper tools will be available to you- just wait, while I take the task of preparing your friends for any eventuality... in short, I'll train them, just like I trained you and your mother- to some extent. You four should be ready for any eventuality... this year will be hectic for all of us... the Lambda drive is one system of many to look out... and may be used for the wrong reasons, like what happened to you... Rest assured, all will be sorted out..."


	55. Battle Phase 205: To Exile

Battle Phase 2-05: To Exile

The next day after class, Misaki was the only one who went to the hospital. She was at the nurse's station asking for directions when suddenly, someone interrupted her.

"Do you mind if I show this lady the way to her friend's ward?"

"It will be great, Mr. Antonov... it will be..." the nurse cheered.

"Would you please follow me... this hospital is fairly huge... and you might get lost if you take one wrong turn... even I get lost in my own hospital"

"Thank you... um..."

"Andrei Antonov is my name... but you can call me sir instead. I appreciate the help you have done to my niece Miharu... and here we are." The white-wearing person replied, as they were now in room 214- Miharu's room.

"Thank you sir..." Misaki greeted back as he began to walk away. She then thought "Did he just say 'niece Miharu'?"

As Misaki opened the door...

"Come in... come in..." the whisper jolted her. "Don't be shy, Ms. Suzuhara..."

Misaki then saw the stranger who jolted her- it was Yuko, the white haired aunt (Her name if translated from its kanji form would mean "Snow Child"- a statement of her hair, primarily.).

"Don't worry... let's say I'm the watch for this period... come on, have a seat..."

Misaki sat promptly on a far chair.

"Can I leave you for a while? This room is getting a bit too cold for me..." Yuko then apologized, to Misaki's nodding and went out of the room.

Misaki noted the room's sanctity and relative silence- even though the busy and noisy hallway was only a few inches of wall in between. The monitors just hummed and beeped to their circuit's content- displaying the patient's status. She then looked at Hinata- the angel was just resting fine in its capsule, while it does the work of tedious repair- still at 80 percent.

"This room sure feels like her..." Misaki noted. "Calm, a bit silent... I wonder..."

Meanwhile, Principal Kinomoto was having a video discussion with a fellow principal.

"That would be great Mrs. Li..." the principal on the other line gleefully replied, using the principal's legal name (after all she is married) "But are you serious of the students that you are going to send here?"

"Dr. Sanada... I did the selection procedure myself... and they are qualified for the SEP (Student Exchange Program) even though they are celebrities in their own right..."

"Okay then... I'll let them experience what one of my- and your honor students experienced here... the Hoshikawa Academy is ready to take them into our fold... you can rest assured of that."

Principal Kinomoto signed off, leaving principal Sanada to wonder, holding three dossiers.

"I can't believe it... these three students, here? This will cause a stir... a big whisking stir..."

"Madam Principal... did you call me?" someone opened the door and asked Dr. Sanada.

"Mr. Sasaki... since you are the first year coordinator for the student council for this period, can you organize the welcoming ceremony in your class for the SEP students? I'm going to place the three of them in your class... about next week."

Back in the ward, Yuko had returned, bearing two warm cans.

"Here, have one." She gestured to Misaki, giving one can.

"No thanks... I don't drink..."

"This is not coffee... this is sweet chocolate..."

"Well thank you..."

"Any progress on the assailant?" Andrei, who was on the rooftop asked on his mobile.

"Not even a trace... ferries, airports and the ports for that matter..." the agent on the other end answered, expecting to receive a bad reaction from his answer. "I even triple checked the highways, expressways and even the rail for that matter..."

"Carry on... I want this nut to be taken out on sight..." he then closed the line.

"I know what you feel about doing revenge..." someone suddenly spoke, from behind- his wife.

"This is the first time I'm going to do a vendetta on someone... but only on that person."

"Take it easy dear... at least she is now safe."

After finishing her can of hot chocolate, Yuko again apologized herself out of the ward, again leaving Misaki and the sleeping Miharu. Misaki herself was about to doze off when suddenly, she heard something from the bed. She went over and saw Miharu slowly opening her eyes and groaning- either in pain or in weakness. Misaki was too stunned as her friend uttered the following words:

"Misaki, is that you?"

"It's me Miharu... how are you feeling?"

"Except weak, I'm fine... even though I still feel numb."

"Miharu!" Yuko suddenly came in and rushed, as she saw her niece trying to sit up. "You should not be moving around... you have just been operated on!"

"I'm okay auntie... I can manage." Miharu replied and sat up, despite her aunt's pleas.

"Just like her mother, quick to regain strength, but slow to recover integrity." Yuko thought as she sat on the far chair.

The next day, in class, rumor had spread that Miharu was hurt or had been operated upon.

"Attention all of you students of 1-A... attention!" the principal called to raise order in the room- and the students followed. "I bring good news and bad news..."

"Does it have to do with Miharu?" one classmate asked.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but since you were now wondering, I'll tell you." the principal replied. "Miharu had been involved in an accident."

"Oh my... Miharu..." another classmate managed to speak, while the rest (except Misaki, Kotaro and Tamayo) gasped.

"Luckily though, she's now safe- recovering from her operation."

"What kind of operation?" another classmate, the one named Shizune asked.

"She has been scheduled for a heart transplant by the end of the semester, but since the accident had made things a bit on edge, the doctors decided to go with her operation as well..." the principal replied. "Unfortunately though, Miharu will no be able longer study in this school for the rest of the semester, so she can recover fully."

The class then settled into wondering chatter as the principal got a piece of chalk on the chalk ledge.

"And now for the good news... since Miharu will be returning home, three of you students will get a chance to escort her home and study at her former school..."

"Do you mean... the SEP?" another student asked, since the semester leading up to summer was usually Eriol's SEP period.

"Yes, three of you students will be exchange students at the Hoshikawa Academy by virtue of this school's exchange program... I'll be giving out cards for each of you, remove the packing to see if you are chosen- if you get the either the shield, shot or hope cards, you are chosen for the program..."

She then called out each student and gave them a card apiece, wrapped in an opaque wrapper.

"Open them now..."

Each student opened the wrapped cards. All were surprised at what they had.

"I got the fly..."

"I got the time card..."

"Mine's the dash..."

"The sweet..."

"I can't believe this..." Tamayo slowly spoke, as she saw her pink card. "I got the shot card!"

"Tamayo got one... how lucky." The one who got the fly card puffed.

"Here's mine..." Kotaro then raised his arm. On his hand, the shield card.

"What's the matter Misaki?" Tamayo approached and asked her. "Come on... open your card..."

"But..."

"I'll do it then..." Tamayo puffed and tore away the wrapper. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

"No way! Suzuhara, the third?" another classmate noted what was Misaki's card- the hope card. "I'm getting envious!"

Then the students settled into recess chatter. Rants, raves and lots of words were exchanged during the hour.

"You guys are sooo lucky... going to a new school and so..."

"So when are you guys going to leave?"

"I can only imagine what Miharu's school looks and feels like, much less studying in it..."

"People..." the principal came in "If any of you wanted to visit Miharu, you can join me after dismissal... meet me by the front gates, okay?"

"Yes, 'mam..." the class replied.

"Misaki, Tamayo, Kotaro... guys! You came!" Miharu cheered as almost all of class 1-A visited her at the hospital.

"My... my... luckily I made a lot of snacks for this occasion..." Yayoi cheered as the students mingled.

Later that afternoon, Kisaki residence.

"That is convenient my dear..." Kaname cheered as her daughter broke the news. "We get to have our reunion and be an exchange student at the same time... so, when will you begin?"

"Next week mom... by we must be in town Sunday afternoon- to prepare for Monday." Misaki replied.

"I see..." Shuuko noted. "Your father and I must talk about this..."

"But why father? Why would you not allow me?"

"It is my choice... sending you to a faraway school is too much..." Shigure Kobayashi replied.

Kotaro cringed at that.

"By the way, what was the mother's name of your classmate who came from Akita?"

"Yayoi... Yayoi Hoshikawa..."

The boy's reply made the frown into a smile on his face.

"Okay then... I've changed my mind. That person is well versed in all the martial techniques..."

"What do you mean by that father?"

"The 'Maiden of the Wind'... UN Division 7 special Agent Y... I have worked with her before... she'll teach you well..." Mr. Kobayashi replied "I have a gut feeling that this is no ordinary student exchange... by the way, how's your layer career?"

"So far, after being beaten by Tamayo... still practicing..."

"Keep it up... while I personally train Hatoko here..."

"Train Hatoko, you?" Kotaro wondered.

"She has a lot of potential- like you as well... time for her to learn the part of her heritage that has been kept concealed... I have no choice since she unsealed one of the ancestral scrolls- she must finish all of them in order to learn all of what's inside of them..."

"If I'm her, I would agree... but will she?" Kotaro asked.

"She will..."

Back in the hospital...

"Can I rest for a few more days?" Miharu asked her aunt Yuko.

"Ask him..." she replied, pointing to Andrei.

"Can I uncle?"

"Yes you can... and it will be convenient to the SEP students from your class as well..."

"The Exchange Program?"

"Yes... and believe it or not, Misaki, Kotaro and Tamayo are the lucky ones- they will escort you back to Akita and hopefully stay there to study the semester..."

"Thank you uncle..." Miharu cried tears of joy "I can't believe that my friends will be there with me in my hometown as well..."

"Fate has decided it..." Andrei thought as his niece was uttering things such as her plans to show off her room in the main house and etc. "Or Sakura's loose butterfingers..."

"'Loose butterfingers?' you are certainly out of your head, my dear cousin... what if I use the lock on you?" Sakura warned and tapped his head.

"You can never use that on me..." Andrei replied back "You know that I have the counter..."

"It seems that arrangements will be made... father will be surprised and glad- a new set of people to set his acupuncture needles in..." Yayoi thought as the scene continued. "And the chance to train them for the world finals will be perfect... I'm such a genius!"

Saturday morning. As per the principal's instructions, the students chosen meet up at Tokyo station. Principal Kinomoto was surprised at who came along with them- their parents.

"Greetings, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol Academy's principal... and I will be taking your children for the SEP..." the principal greeted.

"Huh? Where's Miharu?" Misaki wondered.

"I'm here!" Miharu's soft yell came in.

All turned around to see the approaching friend. She was on a wheelchair, being pushed by Yayoi, with Kajiro bringing the luggage.

"Ah... Mrs. Hoshikawa..." Shigure called. "Mind if I have a talk with you?"

"Rest assured, your son will have the proper board and lodging in my fold..." Yayoi quickly replied, putting the man at ease.

"How are you feeling Miharu?" Tamayo asked.

"I'm okay, you know me..."

"I know... I already know..."

"What does that mean?" Kotaro and Misaki thought, upon hearing.

"Are you sure about this dear?" Shinji asked, hands full of baggage- and definitely not just Misaki's.

"Don't worry... there's enough room in the main house for all of you..." Yayoi assured yet again.

"We made it!" the voice of Kaname Kisaki came in, dragging her husband. "I'm sorry if I forgot to wake up dear..."

"My... my... if it isn't Kaname the always late paper fan whacker from first year class A..." Yayoi cheered.

"You know my mom?" Tamayo asked, since that way of talking denotes that Yayoi knew her mother.

"Let's say, our histories extend a bit..." Yayoi replied as the train pulled in.

And all who were going began to board the train.

"Good luck brother..." Hatoko wished her brother "I promise that I'll train hard..."

Then as Kotaro turned around to board the train, two people almost and suddenly bumped into each other in front of the train door- a stranger and the one called Koyomi.

"After you miss..." the male stranger stepped aside.

"Why thank you..." Koyomi thanked "And now... where's my cousin?"

Kotaro then followed the stranger into the train. He found a vacant seat beside Tamayo, since Kotaro sat beside Misaki while the others got their seats.

"Mind if I sat here?" he asked Tamayo.

"Why sure, I don't mind..."

"'And I found myself sitting beside an interesting stranger.' It's almost like it but... the one I talked with is with someone beside me..." the stranger thought, seeing Misaki. "How strange..."

He then took out a laptop and began to work, just as the train began to pull from the station. Tamayo soon took interest in his work- CAD templates of various devices. After a few minutes though, his attention soon shifted to gaming- an online game at that. Tamayo was now impressed on what his in-game character can do- eliminate a seemingly unstoppable foe with one powerful punch.

"Could this move be in an angel fight?" Tamayo thought as the fight progressed.

What waits for them in Miharu's hometown of Akita? What kind of school is the Hoshikawa academy like? What new people and challenges await them as Miharu's recovery begins?


	56. Battle Phase 206: Settling Down

Battle Phase 2-06: Settling Down

The train had managed a hundred fifty miles when they had arrived in Utsunomiya, capital of Chiba prefecture (the Chiba mentioned by Ringo is Chiba city, capital of Tochigi prefecture). The stop period was adequate for one to buy some lunch and Shinji and Kajiro did, barely making before the train doors shut. Lunch and another 150 miles to go- still a long but enjoyable way.

As she was eating her lunch, Tamayo noted that the stranger beside her wasn't eating, but now busy with writing something in English.

"And I found myself sitting in a train..." Tamayo pronounced the words, catching the stranger's attention.

"You must be learning English in your school..." he then spoke, in Japanese, which startled her. "But since I'm in your home country, I must adapt."

Before Tamayo could answer, he had already pressed his laptop's "translate" button, translating all the English into Japanese.

"There much better..." he praised, closing down the laptop screen. "And now, time for me to eat..."

Tamayo could not reply as he took out a three-layered traditional lunchbox- kind of too much for someone like him.

"Tamayo, are you okay?" Misaki asked was also stunned at what the stranger had brought for lunch- fresh vegetables, egg omelet, shrimp tempura, meats and to top it all off, lots of rice- fare fit for four to six.

"I don't mind if I share this..." the stranger gestured, as he began to cut part of the egg.

And so the better part of the lunch leg was spent on sharing- and eventually, the box was empty.

"Thank you very much... it was a good meal..." Tamayo thanked the stranger "Mister..."

"I'm Chris... But you can call me by my pen name... Hiroge."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hiroge..." this time Misaki thanked.

"And you two must be... Misaki Suzuhara and Tamayo Kisaki..."

"How did you know who we are sir?" Tamayo asked.

"Who would not know the two of you? Golden-haired, violet-eyed and has a tomboyish attitude... while the other one is brown-haired, cool blue eyes and has a nice attitude towards friends and fellow competitors alike... and who would not know of your angels? The gunslinger Rushina, and the miraculous Hikaru... and nice to see you again Miss Misaki..."

"Do you know me sir?" Misaki asked. "Have we met before?"

Then the train now pulled into Akita station- their destination.

"One word of advice..." Chris spoke as he went out of the door, first. "Now is a good opportunity to find the thing you wanted to do... find it and you will enjoy it..."

"Those words... I have heard them before, but where?" Misaki wondered as they assembled on the platform, for a head count.

"I'm here again... nine long years since I last saw this..." Tamayo thought as well. "I wonder if he's still here..."

"I'm back home... I wonder, what has happened while I'm gone?" Miharu thought as she and her wheelchair were being guided down the ramp.

Upon exiting the station, they were greeted by some of the Hoshikawa family's vehicles. And after a brief ride out of the city, they stopped at a suburban hamlet (even though it was just a few miles from the city proper- but still has that small town look and feel), by what seemed to be an endless flight of steps.

"Here we are... the Main House of the Hoshikawa Family..." Yayoi called, pointing. "But those steps are for later... we'll use the vehicle path for now..."

After a short trip up the path, they were now in the compound, which looked and felt like a huge Shinto temple complex from any angle. Then, they spotted someone approaching.

"Father..." Yayoi called.

"Grandfather..." Miharu bowed

"Welcome... I'm Kaito Hoshikawa, patriarch of the family... welcome to my humble abode... come in, don't be shy..." the aged man who came for them introduced himself.

They then moved to the main receiving room, in the main house of the complex. Kaito and a female companion were kneeled side by side, while the rest except Miharu were kneeling infront of them. Miharu in the meantime, was quickly placed in her room to rest the day away.

"Allow me to re-introduce myself..." the traditional-dressed grandfather of Miharu again began. "I am Kaito Hoshikawa... and this, is my wife Kanae..." he then introduced his female companion. "It's been a long time since visitors arrived in this house... and I'm glad at that..."

"Long time no see, Great Father..." Kajiro bowed down in respect.

"Same to you Kaji... and my, you have changed a lot since your last visit here Shuuko..."

"You're flattering me uncle Kai..." Shuuko praised.

"Kaname, Sosuke... it's been a while as well. What's the matter right now?"

"Family Reunion... we'll be leaving our daughter Tamayo here afterwards..." Tamayo's father, Sosuke answered.

"My legs are getting sleepy..." Kotaro thought, but Kaito knew what was happening.

"Aiza, Kino... get in with my needles!" the patriarch almost snapped. "Some of our visitors here have weak spirits..."

"Needles!" Tamayo gulped. "Weak spirits?"

"Don't worry, that is only my term for weak legs... allow my noble servants to relieve your legs..."

Aiza and Kino began to stick and remove needles onto the legs of Misaki, Kotaro, Tamayo, Koyomi, Kaname and her husband Sosuke. Just as Kino approached Shuuko, Kaito waved her off, saying that she already had her treatment in the past. The treated people began to sigh with relief as the feeling of sleeping left their legs- for good.

"Now that you have been relaxed... I have only the following rules in this house... first, always wear a kimono or a yukata while in the grounds of this compound, because this is also a functioning Shinto temple... second, do not make so much noise by yelling and running around... you should at least keep the sanctity of the location... but don't be too quiet as well... keep the sound level to a tolerable level." Kaito began to elaborate the house rules. "Third, there are certain areas of the compound that are off-limits to you kids and visitors... the Zen garden- because that area is undergoing renovation, the inner shrine, the shrine of the sacred treasures and the shrine of ancestors..."

At that point, Kanae went up and whispered something to her husband.

"Ah, and yes, the outhouse laboratory that Yayoi here built..."

"Father... May I suggest showing them to their rooms..." Yayoi suddenly cut in.

"Why of course..." Yayoi's father called and clapped his hands. "Ai, Aiza, Kino, Rai... show our guests to their rooms... and Kaname, Sosuke, Shuuko, Shinji, you Yayoi and Kajiro, stay here..."

"As you wish..." Ai replied, clapping her hands as well.

Another group of people appeared and got the bags of the younger members. Ai then led them to one of the side houses and stopped at a door.

"This are the quarters for the younger family members... you will stay here in accordance with master Kaito's instructions..." Ai began to elaborate. "The family has maintained the sanctity and almost traditional atmosphere of the house... and hence, each of you will have a room..."

"Wow... this is almost like my house... only bigger" Kotaro thought as he let his eyes wander- the surroundings do look like an ancient feudal complex.

"Each room has a receiving and a partitioned sleeping area, complete with all the amenities that you would have at home- cable TV, a personal computer, DVD with complete sound system and others..."

Ai then opened the room.

"This room is for Lady Tamayo..." Ai spoke, while the person carrying her bags went in and placed it there. "Since after their reunion, her parents will be leaving the city once again..."

"And this room is Lady Miharu's... please be quiet when passing this area..." Ai pointed to another set of double doors. "Lady Miharu... our guests are now settling into their rooms..."

"Miharu, are you okay?" Misaki asked.

"Guys, I'm okay... carry on and settle in..." Miharu's weak reply came from the room.

"On to the next room... Lady Misaki, this will be your room..."

"Thank you very much..." Misaki thanked the custodian as another person placed her bags inside.

"This is Master Kotaro's room..." Ai again mentioned "And this room is Lady Nanaka's room... please enjoy."

"Wow... this house has almost everything..." Tamayo raved as she went to her room "See you guys later..."

Misaki then closed the door behind her and sat on the floor mat. A tab on the room reveals a low table in the middle of the receiving area, with floor mats surrounding it. On the corner was a TV cabinet, complete with TV and complementary systems- some of them found only on hotels. Upon opening of the second door, the bedroom was revealed, with a really comfortable futon in the center, with a dresser cabinet on one end and low table on the other- a perfect study table and a fitting base for the slim desktop computer with matching flat screen. After unpacking her bags and placing her wardrobe into the cabinet, she then unpacked her angel and made Hikaru sat on the table, while she unpacked the rest of her paraphernalia.

"I could never get used to this..." Hikaru commented, stepping down the table and opening the other bedroom door (the one which was directly connected to the outside). The view from this end was great, for a garden with a lake on the center was there.

"Beautiful..." Misaki managed to utter as she stood transfixed, until someone broke her thoughts.

"The family ancestors have included the well-being of their guests in the design of the complex..." the woman in a kimono spoke and began to introduce myself. "I'm Kino, and I'm your family's personal assistant for your duration of your stay. My male counterpart Rai is supposed to be here, but, he's always on Mistress Kanae's call..."

"Nice to meet you Miss Kino... I'm Misaki Suzuhara... and may I have a question?"

"Yes please... any kind or form of question you can have, I could answer..."

"Do my other friends have someone like you as well?"

"Yes of course... Aiza is assigned to Lady Kisaki, Reiko's tab is on Lady Nanaka, while Rai also aids Mr. Kobayashi... and Lady Ai manages Lady Miharu... I'm totally under your grace, Lady Suzuhara..."

"Thank you... and you can do whatever you please..."

"I'll bring some snacks if you don't mind, my lady..."

Misaki then took the view, until Tamayo came in, with kimono already on.

"I'm done unpacking... and you are almost..."

"I know... I'm just resting..."

"Nice view, isn't it?" Tamayo then asked, looking at the lake. "Aiza told me that on certain nights, fireflies appear... and this becomes the most beautiful and serene spot..."

"I guess so..." Misaki replied back, in a serene tone that was never heard from her before.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting something? We are supposed to wear either a yukata or a kimono... and that means..."

"Hey, what are you thinking Tamayo! Where are you touching me! Stop that! Hey!"

And again Misaki could not resist, this time Tamayo's prying hands as she undressed her and made her wear her blue kimono. Kino arrived with a snack tray, just as Kotaro saw her cousin put the finishing touches on Misaki.

"It seems that your friend here is stunned... and my, you are beautiful, Lady Misaki..."

"Hey, where are you looking at!" Tamayo slapped Kotaro.

Meanwhile, at the main receiving room...

"I see... so it's not just the SEP and the operation recovery..." Kaito almost puffed. "Someone tried to make harm to my granddaughter as well... I understand now..."

"I'm sorry father..."

"Don't blame yourself... and now for other things..."

"Uncle Kaito, are you sure that you can handle my students while they live here?" the principal asked, worried that the old man might go nova on the kids.

"I'm actually glad to see some new kids on my house... not to mention that they are Miharu's friends..."

Kanae suddenly whispered something to her husband's ear.

"Ah... and my wife says that she is glad to see her granddaughter's friends as well..."

"Thank you very much, I'm appreciating this..."

"Well then... settle into your rooms and we'll have a fine time over dinner, okay?" Kaito spoke as he stood up.

"Yes, great father... and I will help in the preparation..." Kajiro bowed as he left, leaving them with Kanae.

"You know him... always ensuring the best for all of you..." Kanae suddenly spoke, in a volume now heard by the remaining people. "And it's been a long time since you have been here Shuuko... can you come closer? And you too Shinji... come here as well"

"What is it, auntie?" Shuuko asked.

"You have grown into a fine woman my dear..." Kanae spoke softly, holding Shuuko's face. "And you have managed make your wife happy Shin..."

"Don't flatter me auntie Kana..."

"Go on... go and settle in your rooms. There is much to talk about over dinner."

The rest left the room, leaving only Yayoi and her mother behind.

"I know what you are thinking Yayoi... and I like it..."

"Mother, with all due respect, I also need help on this one. Making them ready for the world championships is the hardest thing that I'm undertaking..." Yayoi replied, despite her mother's praise.

"I know that... and I already made the call... not just to 'him' but to your teammates as well..."

"You mean that you called Yuuki, Sera and Yuko, as well as Andrei?"

"You know me..." Kanae giggled. "I'm always thinking of the best... now go rest, for the day is long..."

"Thank you mother..." Yayoi again bowed and went out of the room.

Later on, Tamayo had urged Misaki and Kotaro to take a tour of the town. In town, they managed to find out where all the shops were and the location of their transfer school- the famed Hoshikawa academy, which was currently dismissing the clubs, so students were coming out.

"Hey, that girl looks like Misaki Suzuhara..." one female student from volleyball club noticed, as the three passed.

"Impossible, that can't be her... she's in Tokyo and were are here..." another, this time from kendo, countered.

"You're right, that girl just looks like her... it's not like she became a transfer student and moved here..."

"But I wonder... if she were here, what would you do?"

"I don't know... but here comes someone we know... Yukinari!"

The two girls ran to where he was.

"Can you take me home?" one asked.

"Can you help me in my homework?" the other asked.

Yukinari then noticed the three.

"I'm sorry girls... I have to go home quickly..."

Yuki then saw them round a corner. But when he got there, they were no longert there.

"What's the matter?" the volleyball girl asked.

"I thought I saw someone familiar..."

"Who?" this time miss kendo asked.

"Misaki Suzuhara..."


	57. Battle Phase 207: The Hoshikawa Academy

Battle Phase 2-07: The Hoshikawa Academy

Adjusting to the new house and town in the previous day was an easy transition, quickly learning where the landmarks are. Monday morning... an alarm clock sounds 6:30 in Tamayo's room. She wakes up and fixes herself up. She makes it to the kitchen only to find out that Misaki had woken up earlier, by 15 minutes, already eating a scrumptious traditional breakfast, done by Madame Kanae herself.

"Your friend here has the same tastes ay many of the people here..." she commented as she hummed away, busy preparing their packed lunches. "I can't restrain myself from cooking... so pardon me if the taste makes you forget your names..."

"That's okay Madam..."

"Any friend of my granddaughter deserves to call me 'grandma'."

Meanwhile, as they were eating, Yayoi was out in the main courtyard, with naginata on hand. It had been too long of a time since she meditated on the grounds... and now, she was back here, and on a mission- not just to house the exchange students, but to also train her country's best for the global stage- with the issue of Miharu still hanging on the balance. Her centering yells could be heard from the kitchen, where 4 people were having their meal.

"Believe it or not children, Yayoi is often daunted by problems... but not to a worse degree before her younger sister died..." Yayoi's mother noted "She's strong willed and kind... often too kind. Well, you must prepare yourselves for school, for the academy's classes will start at 8:00..."

"Thank you for the meal, grandma Kanae..." the three greeted as they exited.

"Much better..."

Only Tamayo remained in the women's tub area after Misaki had left. She was feeling apprehensive though, even the prospect of a new school in her hometown has not outweighed one possibility.

"Could he still be here?" Tamayo thought as she sunk herself.

Upon entering her room, Misaki noted the new school uniform- dark blue color scheme, with shorter sleeves and no insignia band on the right sleeve with a red ascot with a white ring (the ring in which a neckerchief- usually a scout's is passed thru), inscribed with the initials J.S. (which means Junior Student, an indication of what her status is- a junior high student.). Beside the uniform top were 3 lengths of dark blue skirt- each of decreasing length. She chose the middle length skirt and began to wear her uniform.

"Wow... you'll blend right in..." Tamayo noted as they went to the main house, where their parents are.

"Ready for school? Well then, have fun..."

"What's the matter Misaki?" Kotaro suddenly asked, as they were now walking towards school.

"It's just... I feel strange..."

"Is it because Miharu is not with us?" Tamayo suddenly came in. "Don't worry! She's strong willed and will recover fast..."

"I hope so..."

Later...

"Hey, that girl looks like Misaki Suzuhara..."

"That isn't her..." another student noted as the three came in the gate "that can't be her..."

"Ahh... welcome to the academy..." the principal, an old woman named Dr. Mio Sanada greeted them in the principal's room. "I'm pleased to finally meet you..."

"So, these are my new transfer students..." a familiar yellow-haired woman approached them. Misaki quickly noted the teacher.

"You're that lady..."

"Sera Arashiyama, at your service... as your homeroom adviser."

Meanwhile, in class 1-A...

"A new face? Impossible..." one classmate replied "Even this place has its ups and downs..."

"But Yumi, I saw them with my own two eyes..." her identical twin, Ami reasoned.

"They maybe for the other levels..." this time, a half German classmate replied- Rachel.

"I'm not so sure about what you said Rachel..."

"And why is that, mister Sasaki?"

"I thought I was tired from the meeting last Saturday, but I certainly saw someone familiar pass by the school..."

"Okay, okay... break it up!" Mrs. Arashiyama came in, almost snapping but leaving the door open. She then wrote the words "new exchange students" on the board. "No need for formal greetings, because we have transfer students from Eriol Academy... for the term."

"Did she just say 'Eriol Academy'?" Ami asked her twin. "Isn't that Miharu's school right now?"

"Don't be shy, please enter..."

"No way... this is a joke, isn't it?" one female classmate gasped at who came in.

"You're kidding me..."

"Just as I thought..." Yukinari thought.

The teacher began to write their names on the blackboard, as the class began to stir and wonder.

"This is great! This is great! This is great! This is great!" Rachel raved as the teacher began to introduce them, by writing their names on the board.

"I don't have to say who your new classmates are, but for the benefit of formalities, I have to... your new classmates are: Kotaro Kobayashi, Tamayo Kisaki and Misaki Suzuhara..." the teacher re-introduced them. "You can seat on the chairs over there, behind Miss Sato and mister Sasaki..."

And so Misaki sat behind Yukinari- where Miharu used to seat, while Kotaro sat beside her- behind Rachel, while Tamayo sat behind Misaki.

"Okay, use the time to get acquainted... I'm going out of this room to get something... have fun."

"I can't believe it, you guys, here in the academy! By the way, I'm Ami Yamaguchi... and this is my twin, Yumi..." Ami introduced herself and her identical twin. The Yamaguchi twins were unique in only one aspect- their eye color, blue and brown, half and half... Ami has a right blue eye while her twin Yumi has a right brown eye- as if one of their eyes have been switched with the other.

"Kakashi Kosunade, student council peacekeeper... and your guide to this school" another classmate introduced himself.

"And I'm his younger sister, Karen..."

"Nami Uzumaki is my name... nice to meet you."

"Saori Sugiyama... you all know my sister Rei, the tennis star..."

"Meemi Hanioka (you'll be surprised at who her mother is)... I'm glad..."

"Nice to meet you again Misaki... Rachel here..." Rachel reintroduced herself, and then pulled Yukinari into view "And you know this guy..."

"And his twin, Yukina..."

"You guys met before?" Kakashi asked, mystified at the flow of talk.

"It was in Tokyo, during the national championships..." Kotaro answered, trying to place himself infront of Misaki.

"Wait a minute... we have forgotten something." Nami cut in "Since you guys have met before, how's Miharu doing?"

"Um... it's because..."

Hoshikawa main house, after dismissal. Miharu suddenly sees shadows at her door and is followed by a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Miharu, open up... it's us..." Nami's voice came thru.

"Are you okay, girl?" Rachel then followed.

"I'm okay... you can open the door now..."

The double doors did open to reveal ten of Miharu's former classmates- Rachel, Saori, Kakashi, Karen, Ami, Yumi, Meemi, Nami, Yukina and Yukinari (and Misaki's group as well). Yukinari quickly rushed in to the now open bedchamber and kneeled beside Miharu- who was sitting on her futon.

"My lady, are you okay? Are you injured?" Yukinari unknowingly placed his hand on Miharu's as he asked, making red patches on her cheeks.

"'My lady'? How sweet..." Yukina praised, embarrassing her twin.

"Yukina, don't embarrass me infront of people like that!"

"I'm glad that you are okay and recovering... so, do you want to tell me what has happened while you were gone?" Meemi interrupted.

And so, to the tune of rice cakes and sweet tea, the storytelling began.

"That's a lie... Yukinari, the new level coordinator?" Miharu replied to what Meemi had told, since prior her transfer, she was the level coordinator- and slated for student council vice president in fact.

"He really picked up where you left off... he was voted instantly by the whole first year- even shocking the old principal..."

"And Mrs. Arashiyama is still in a pushover mode... at us that means..." Rachel commented, noting their miniglassed teacher's attitude- a bit strict, but cool. "So Miharu, how are you going to continue your studies in that condition?"

"That? Mom said that I'll have correspondence instead, about... once a week..."

"Oh my..." Ai, who was keeping an eye, noted her charge yawning "It's time for her rest... I recommend visiting at a later time..."

After the friends have gone, Misaki was at the main courtyard, sitting at a porch and looking at the stars. Shuuko then sat beside her daughter, carrying a mosquito coil holder.

"How's school coming?"

"Okay, but I feel rather strange, like I feel like I'm Miharu herself..." her daughter replied.

"Don't shoulder it... the academy is a fine place not just to study and learn, but to also make new friends- like what happened to me when I studied there... oh, how I miss the days..."

"You mean that you went to school here?"

"Correct, and Miharu's mom was my favorite classmate at that..."

"Wow... what kind of past do you have with Miharu's mom?"

"Well a lot actually... we were in one group, since the day I arrived in school... and they took me right in on sight..."

"Who were they, your study group?" Misaki asked in wonder.

"Lemme see... I remember..." Shuuko began to describe her friends "There was blue-haired Yayoi, her white-haired cousin Yuko, yellow-haired Sera the tomboy, and short-haired Yuuki..."

"That teacher... she's one of mom's friends..." Misaki thought as she remembered Mrs. Sera.

"And I remember something... they all wore glasses- seemed so strange before but, it cleared after they revealed their greatest secret- and that I would not tell..."

"Their secret... I already saw aunt Yayoi in that state- battle kimono, weapon on hand and glasses..." Misaki further thought as she remembered the Yayoi who stopped the deadly fight back in Tokyo.

Meanwhile, Tamayo was at the outer shrine, praying.

"Looks like my child is having her own problems..." her father Sosuke spoke as soon as she finished her prayer.

"Not much father... when is the reunion anyway?"

"This coming Saturday my dear... why?"

"Nothing much..."

Meanwhile, Yayoi was being observed by Kotaro, as she was practicing with her bow, against a target that was covered with the night. Yayoi seemed to have night vision as she kept hitting the bull's-eye each time- amazing the young Kobayashi.

"You would have to learn how to fight in the dark..." Yayoi commented as she let loose another arrow. "You are so much like your father, always keen to learn... not to mention that he worked for me one time or the other..."

"Please... teach me..." Kotaro bowed in request. "Even I lack experience in such things..."

"You would just have to wait... for you are not the only one who is going to have a teacher. You are going to do something important, not just to yourself and your family, but also to your friends and country as well... you are wizard's Deus... and your team will need you as well..."

Meanwhile, in another corner of the complex, someone was talking to Shinji.

"Don't worry, I'm on it... I'll make sure that they are well versed in the new system- the party battle..."


	58. Battle Phase 208: First Time Party

Battle Phase 2-08: First Time Party

"Luckily for you, I have to go someplace... so instead of a physical test, answer pages 33-35 of your book... that will serve as your quiz to be submitted on Thursday..." Mrs. Arashiyama, also their PE teacher, outlined, since her PE class on Tuesdays and Thursdays were usually the last subject. "Anyone who fails to submit will be marked absent for two days- today and Thursday... that is all... dismissed!"

As soon as she left the room, the students who were assigned for clean up began their work- and Tamayo was one of them.

"Say Misaki... where are you going after this?" Ami approached.

"I don't know... maybe for practice..."

"Practice? That's good, because Yumi and I were planning to practice too, with you hopefully. I heard that there's a new layer table called... called... um... what is it, Yumi?"

"Party battle..."

"Ahh yes, party battle..." Ami cleared herself, thanks to her twin. "I heard that this party battle table can accommodate up to 4 angels at one time- two on each team..."

"Actually, we were trying out the new moves of Ami's angel- if you don't mind using your angel as our subject..." Yumi then came in.

"Yumi, you don't have to say that we are trying out Akashi's new skills!"

"I don't mind..." Misaki smiled "But since you said that up to four on the field..."

"Don't worry, you can choose from us..." Rachel interrupted before Misaki can ask.

Later, at the princess (such a small hamlet has such facilities- how envious) they did saw the party battle table- it was thrice the size of the normal practice layer and almost vacant, if it weren't for the attendant who was sitting there.

"It's that man, from the train..." Misaki noted the employee.

"Welcome to the party battle system... I'm Mr. Hiroge Mitsukawa, your guide to this new system..." the attendant introduced himself. "For those who would not use this table, please get a leaflet from the rental counter... and for those who would use this, I can only accommodate three at a time, since I'm going to be the fourth Deus- as your guide and battle partner for the lucky one..."

"I barely made it..." the hushed voice of Icchan came in the control room of the Piffle Princess Akita main branch. "So, is the party battle system ready?"

"Don't worry sir, an attendant is there already." One technician named Aiko replied.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Chris Christophers, the Philippine champion?"

"Chief Suzuhara sent him here... by virtue of Chief Yayoi's memo... even though this system will not be in formal use at the world championships"

Leaving Japan for a while, we head to Hilo, where the words 'spring break' do not apply here- Lina was in class, putting up to the humming droning sound (her perception) of one of her teachers- not to mention that the entire class had to withstand the seemingly deafening voice of their queer (just queer! Not the fab-5 queer!) literature teacher. On her mind was the news of a new system that had been placed at the shop in the mall- party battle.

"So miss Paiya... what do adventurers often do when on an expedition to a common place, such a ruin?" the strange teacher asked Lina "Miss Paiya?"

"Ah! Form a party?"

The class laughed at the remark, but the teacher called for quiet.

"Correct... form an adventuring party... where did you get the idea?"

"Um... I... I... I just got the idea..." she replied, then thought "better this than being scolded- again. This champion has to think, and I do mean now Lina!"

Back in Japan, Ami and Yumi had decided to team up, since they were twins. And Misaki took up the challenge- becoming Chris' partymate. People now begin to gather, at wonder at how the system works.

"Time to start this people... Angels, Advance!"

"Radiant innocence and beauty... by the light of the moon you will shine! Go forth, Ten star warrior- elfish agent, Akashi Nira!" Ami called, releasing her angel.

"Shadowed impulse and beauty... by the moonlight you will live! Go on, Ten star warrior- elfish soldier, Nikita Nara!" her twin Yumi called as well, releasing her angel as well.

The twin angels are also alike, except for their clothing and weaponry. Akashi wore a brilliant white armor and had a crossbow, while Nikita wore black clothing and had a broadsword on her hands.

"Hikaru, you are my light and soul, may your angelic wings spread wide and guide us to victory... Go touch the sky, Hikaru!" Misaki made her entry, drawing on her batons upon landing.

"I call on you, divine shadows of divinity, fortune, enchantment, secrecy and honor... lend me your strength and let me be the god's agent on the ground! Go forth, Hazu!" Chris then made his entry.

There was silence for a while, then...

"Party battle set... and remember who your team mates are- because some skills can affect them as well... Angelic Fight!"

"Hikaru is mine!" Yumi called as she swiftly dashed towards Hikaru. "Buff me!"

"On it sis... defense and damage coming up!" Yumi replied, casting on her twin two types of energy- a green protective field and an orange aura.

"Stay with me..." Chris advised Misaki. "I'm doing the same here... Agility up! Blessing!"

The male angel raised both of their speeds and blessed them- granting them enhanced status as well- like Tsubaki previously did.

"Angelus!" he then called, with the system promptly responding with a "defense improved" message on the duo.

Nikita began to assault Hikaru, swishing and slashing here and there, while Hazu was beginning to charge something- an energy sphere, until he came up with five.

"Finger Offensive!" he then called, gathering all five spheres in his cupped hands and projecting it towards Akashi. They barely missed, giving the elf archer time to put out her automatic crossbow.

Akashi then let out a stream of crossbow bolts, each one either being blocked by the angel's sheathed fist knuckles or being evaded.

"I've never seen angels attack or evade that fast before..." Aiko noted.

"'The monk that evaded the fast-hitting Sureshot' in their semi-finals- his Deus isn't the champion for nothing." Icchan noted, as he also saw that footage of the monk angel evading not just a stream, but an even bigger river of fast arrows.

"I'm at a disadvantage here..." Chris noted as the elf archer now pointed her weapon at Hikaru- who was currently locked with Nikita. "Look out!"

"Now I get it..." Rachel spoke as Hikaru began to evade "it says here that this system is aimed not just for one angel, but for a team that helps out each other... it says here on this booklet I got."

"Not only that... some new skills have been incorporated into this new system, called support skills" Icchan thought as well "this new skill tree can even up or upset it... so the win not only depends on the skills of the individual members, but also on the strategy they use and how well their adaptability is..."

"Time to slow down, speedy... Decrease Agility!"

Akashi's shooting and movement speed suddenly lowered, with the angel feeling the weight.

"I can't... move... It feels... heavy... must... reload!"

Then, just as the monk began to charge up another group of spheres, the buzzer sounds, stopping him.

"End of time... thank you for your cooperation. Will the next group please wait..." Chris notified the anxious crowd as the 3 students stepped off. "A little exhibition is in order... raise hard target!"

And so a target ball with a value of about 100 health points appeared, with unbelievable status- almost perfect defense, hence the name "hard target". The target was designed not to attack but only to decrease the hit counter by one each hit- and there were 50 hits before the counter ran zero and ending the session (and yes, and an AP per damage dealt was there- a good way to earn AP, if you can manage 20 damage in one hit). The angel already had five spheres on hand, so it was ready- but the intention was otherwise.

"The fight you just saw is a demonstration of the party battle system. To put it in an easier sense, a group of two or more angels organized as a team, each one aiding the other in a sense- a team battle, only better. To enable angels to aid each other to even the field in this new system, a new tree of skills has been introduced- the support skill tree. To demonstrate this point, I have raised a hard target, which all of you see. And now, I need a volunteer angel..." The champion-who-hides-his-true-identity-a-an-employee elaborated, looking at the crowd. He then saw a little girl, who was toting her short-skirted eye glassed angel. "Can you be my assistant?"

The little girl nodded and with a bit of help from her brother, was sat on the chair.

"What's happening? What's happening?" the just arrived Tamayo asked Misaki.

While the demonstration went on, in another princess branch, Miyuki Kawada was having a meeting, with a familiar white-haired woman.

"So why are you here Akira? I thought you were doing your revenge bit... if it involves me, I'm out of it a long, long time ago..."

"Don't worry... I already finished what I wanted to do here..."

"No way..." Miyuki thought "Did she manage to?"

"That girl is as sure as dead... but I saw another more fulfilling target..."

"Misaki Suzuhara..." Miyuki again thought.

"And with the help of the new system, I have struck fear into their hearts!"

"I suppose not..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"No... Not... Non... Nyet... that's what I said..." Miyuki clarified.

"How imprudent... how about a match to decide the new superior..." Akira challenged the still cool Miyuki, while drinking down an ampoule of her anti- schizophrenia medication.

And hence, the dark knight Akari and the metal reaper Himiko were in the field, fighting it out with their weapons- Akari's twin swords of destruction and Himiko's anti-ship scythe- still bearing the marks of its passage thru Hinata.

"You're still good... but I'm better..." Akira mocked, then began to instruct her angel "Himiko... begin lambda drive execution..."

At that command, Himiko's eyes, helmet, shields and armor points began to glow and then shine red- bloody red. A force field of some sort began to issue, surrounding the angel.

"Lambda drive huh? Two can play at that game..." Miyuki replied, as the support system delivered to her angel a white backpack- one pack that shocked Akira.

"Why do you have the Arbalest, you traitor!"

"Let's say I'm only doing my orders... Akari, activate the Arbalest lambda drive..."

And with that command, 4 rods what seemed to emitters erected on the back of the pack. As soon as the emitters were spaced out, they began to glow sky blue, along with Akari's swords as well. A sky blue field began to surround the dark knight-who-is-now-toting-a-white-backpack. Now, the crowd began to look at the spectacle- which drew the attention of the monitoring program, which now began to log the events of layer 13.

"Why you! Take this!"

"Not a chance..." Miyuki replied, blocking the strike in the same way that Himiko blocked Hinata- a taste of her own medicine. "Take this... Death Stab!"

The field energy surrounded the twin swords as Akari executed the act. Bloody red and sky blue fields collide in a flash of bright light, as Himiko tried to block the strike. Suddenly, the red shield cracked and shattered, allowing the swords to contact the huge metal shields, scratching them badly- but it was not end of it.

"Akari, finish it! Blade combination!"

A cyclone cut, twisting slash and a rageful blow was all it took to push Himiko to the edge- only the enemy's specialized pack kept it from falling out. Akira then took off the goggles and quickly grabbed her angel from the field.

"I have no time for you..." she spoke with a mean eye "I have more important things to do... and you time of superiority is almost over." She then came over and whispered something, shocking Miyuki.

At the Kawada residence, Miyuki remembered the last words Akira whispered to her.

"You know what I mean, for the next time you close your eyes to sleep, it might be your last... you know what I meant... you are going to be consumed by your own nightmares... I hope I never see you again, in any form whatsoever..." the words echoed in her mind as she took out a mirror. The reflection shown on it was of her, but semi-transparent.

"I must act... I must aid them somehow..." she thought as she placed the Arbalest pack in a box. "Before I disappear completely... Sunichiro!"

"Yes, sister... what is it?" her younger brother came in.

"Do you mind giving this package to the delivery service at the corner?" she asked, giving him the wrapped box.

"Yes... but, for who is this?" he asked again, holding the package with mailing instructions.

"A present for our nephew who turns 14 today, remember?"

"Do you mean Keitaro? So that's why I try to remember something..."

"Yes, please... do it quickly..."

"As you say so, sister..." he left the room, going to the corner to send it to their nephew.

"I hope my wish comes true..." Miyuki thought as she set up two incense sticks. She then lit one and began to pray.

After praying, she took out a knife and slit her thumb, allowing her blood to drip out on demand. She then smeared the blood on parts of the lit stick and on the entirety of the second, unlit one.

"May I survive in another form, as a child... again..."

The slowly burning tip of the incense stick then made its way into the blood stained area. But instead of extinguishing, it kept on burning- a sign.

"All I need is time then..."

Back in Akita, Tamayo was running an errand. She was running the length of the main street when suddenly, her heart began to beat hard. On that same road- on the other side, a boy just got out of a shop with his buddies when suddenly he stopped- heart beating hard as well.

"Hey, what that matter with you Suzuki?" one of the boy's friends asked him.

"I think I'm getting tired... must slow down..." Tamayo thought as she slowed down.

"I think that someone familiar just passed by..." Keitaro replied. He then turned around and saw only the back of Tamayo's head, slowly receding and vanishing into the crowd.

"Hello, earth to Suzuki... are you there?" another of the boy's friends asked, waving his hand infront of the stunned boy.

"Impossible... it can't be... her..."


	59. Battle Phase 209: Meeting with the Past

Battle Phase 2-09: Meeting with the Past

Saturday. The Kisaki family attended their family reunion at their ancestral house- a bit smaller than the Hoshikawa complex, but has a more active role, for it was also a working dojo and a world-class security agency. Quickly, Tamayo got bored of the celebrations and went out to cool down, taking Rushina as well.

"Maybe Misakichi can help me cool my boredom off..." she thought, as she entered the princess, since Misaki is a celebrity but...

"I'm sorry, but she's not here..." the customer service attendant replied when she asked.

"Thank you..." she replied as she exited the shop.

Back at the Hoshikawa residence, Miharu was in her closed bedchamber (one side that is- the garden side door is open), while Yukinari is in the receiving chamber, playing a flute. By the look on Miharu's face, she was totally entertained and happy.

"Thank you very much... that was a nice performance..." Miharu thanked her friend "And thank you, for being there..."

"Anything I would do for you, my lady..." the boy replied "Anything..."

"Well... you can do me a favor... open the door please..." Miharu replied, blushing.

"What is it, my lady?" the boy asked, now red as well.

"Ki..."

"Miharu, how are you doing?" Misaki suddenly came in, breaking whatever atmosphere the scene had. "What's with him?" she then asked, seeing the boy's face on the floor.

"I'm okay, Misaki... and him, he just slipped."

"By the way, aunt Yayoi asked if she can borrow Hinata for a while..."

"I would not mind... but why?"

"I don't know myself... she just asked me if she can have her for a while."

"Okay... you can get her on top of my shelf..."

Misaki slowly approached and entered the bedchamber, slowly negotiating not just the slumped Yukinari, but also Miharu's futon as well. She managed to get to the hospital capsule, where Hinata, the patient, was still sleeping.

"Careful though..."

"I will..." Misaki replied to her friend's caution, slowly and carefully picking up the pod and bringing it out of the room.

"You can stand up now..." Miharu spoke as soon as Misaki was gone. "And... where were we?"

Back to Tamayo. She was passing thru one district when she came across an old temple.

"It's been what, eight or nine years since I last came here?" she thought as she looked at the temple's main portal thru her cap and shades- a few centuries old but still looking new. "Mind if take a breather..."

She climbed up all hundred steps towards the Shinto temple, unknowingly passing the boy named Keitaro. Not only her heart, but his heart began to beat hard, again- and a thought came across Keitaro's mind as he was descending- said by a girl classmate.

"Their love story is sooo lovable! Could it be true, when the person that you are destined to love eternally passes you by, then your heart starts to beat hard..." the incessant talking of one classmate echoed in his head.

"Could it be true, that your heart beats hard when the one you are destined with passes you by?"

He then looked back and saw nothing.

"Not again..." Tamayo thought as she stopped at the top of the steps "I must be getting tired quickly these days... but how could it? I'm walking slowly and the steps are not that steep... never mind, mom and especially dad will be worried if I loaf long..."

And hence, she began to wash her hands at the sacred well, step up to the shrine, drop a few coins- to ask favor, ring the cord bell- to call upon them, clap her hands and began to pray. She was almost done praying when suddenly, a voice cut through the silence.

"You are..." the shrine's old priest noted the praying girl "Tamayo... you are Tamayo Kisaki, am I right?"

"Fa... Father Kazai..." the girl replied, bowing. "Is that you, Father Kazai?"

In the priest's house...

"It has been a long time since I saw you, little one..." the old man greeted, taking a sip from his teacup. "And I can't believe my eyes... you have grown into a fine lady..."

"Oh father... don't flatter me..."

"Forgive me if I can only serve tea for now... but the errand boy I sent to buy sweet bean buns is taking longer that usual..."

"It's okay father..."

"By the way, how are your mother and father doing?" the cleric asked "are they still doing their paper fan slapstick routine every now and then? How I remember the first time I saw it personally, especially when something out of place, like a stun gun gets out of your father's pockets..."

"Eh... hehehe... they seldom do it nowadays... but when I see them acting like children, I just smile."

"I see... so your father is still that... um... what was his call sign again?"

"Uruz... Uruz 7 father... and he often answers the phone in this way: 'This is Uruz 7... What is it?'"

The priest laughed hard, since he was Sosuke Kisaki's councilor for a long time.

"I believe that our buns are arriving as we speak..." the priest noted.

At that instant, the girl's heart began to beat, hard.

"What's happening... my heart... it beats so fast... and yet, I'm not alarmed or even scared- is as if I like- not, love this feeling... but how? Or who?" Tamayo thought as a shadow appeared at the door.

"Keitaro, you have taken too long..." Kazai almost snapped as the door opened.

Then, Tamayo and Keitaro locked eyes for the first time since childhood- and silence came across the room. Images of their collective past flashed thru as they tried to utter some words. But finally, the boy managed to utter something.

"You are... that girl..."

"It's me alright... Kei. I'm back..."

"Welcome back... Tamayo..."

Meanwhile, back at the Hoshikawa compound- outhouse laboratory...

"Anything at your end, Shuuko?" Yayoi asked.

Shuuko was at a computer terminal, busy doing something, consumed in concentrating. Shuuko exhibited a different attitude when facing the PC- you can not almost speak to her when she is doing something. She shook her head and continued.

"This is a drag..." Yayoi puffed "As long as we don't find Hinata's damaged heart code segment, it will be a long time before the angel fully recovers. And her strike components are no longer usable- I still need to make the replacements..."

"Don't worry Yayoi..." Shuuko, who for the first time in two hours, verbally replied "if I can't think of a way, no one can..."

"I hope so... or we may just leave the recovery to Hinata herself..."

"Yo!" Icchan suddenly came, opening the doors.

"Finally... so, what happened?"

"Test, successful..."

"Really? That can't be true..." Kei replied to Tamayo's story, while they were descending the steps.

"It's true... and it's been a long time since I heard something like that from you..." she replied as well, to what the boy said.

"So, where are you staying right now?"

"After today, I'll be staying at our old friend, Miharu's place..."

"Well then... um... can I?"

"Of course... take me home please..."

A few minutes later...

"It's been a long time since we walked together..."

"Yeah..." Keitaro replied, and then kept silent.

After a few minutes more, the girl became irritated with the boy's aloofness.

"What's with you these past few minutes?" she suddenly stopped and asked. "What kind of a reply was 'yeah'?"

"But..."

"It's okay... it's been a while anyway, Mister Suzuki!"

"Okay then... come!" the boy quickly replied, grabbing her hand.

Then, another memory of their past flashed thru Tamayo's mind- she was also being dragged at that time, to his personal place- the park swing. But this time, it was different, for he dragged her towards a café.

"May I treat you to snacks?" he then asked, stunning the girl.

Even though they are rested in the store, their hearts would not stop.

"What is happening to me?" the boy thought as he stole glances. "I still can't believe that she's back here... even though I already saw her on TV, this feeling... I feel that something is lacking... but what?"

"I can't believe that I'm here with him..." Tamayo thought as well "but why is my heart beating so fast... this feeling that I could not stop and yet I wanted... is it him?"

"Um..." the two asked at the same time, and turned their faces away in embarrassment.

"You go first..." Kei spoke.

"Um... It's been a while... Kei... what have you been doing these past years?" the girl shyly asked.

After a few minutes of discussion...

"How come? Only your little sister plays angelic layer?" she asked, when the subject of the layer came up.

"Yes... my eccentric aunt wanted me to play it as well... but I did not have the time, until now though. And aunt Miyuki told me to wait until she has sent all that I needed- and I'm still unsure if I'm going to do it..."

"I'll help you then... it will be fun... I'll even teach you how."

"No thanks, my little sister often lets me have a shot..."

And so the conversation continued, with both parties feeling at ease. Meanwhile, someone had arrived at the Hoshikawa residence- and that same person was being entertained.

"It's been a while since I came here, great uncle..."

"Please... don't add the 'great' to your greeting, Andrei..." Kaito replied.

"Well then, it's been a while since I graced the halls of this house... but not the first house, since prior to this, I went over to another ancestral house- in Sendai."

"The Shingujis? Do you mean?"

Andrei took out a wrapped package and unwrapped it- it was a katana, and an ancient one at that.

"This is... it can't be..."

"The Arataka... you are now the patriarch of the Hana Branch of the family..." Andrei replied, giving the sword. "You are now in charge of not just the Hoshikawa, but also of the Kanzaki, Kinomoto, Tsukiyomi, Anasaki, Amamie and Daidouji families and their descendants..."

"Now that Genjuro's will has been placed into effect, we shall move on to other things... such as, your other reasons for coming here..."

"I will get to the point uncle... I came here to oversee the program that Yayoi had in store for the four of them..."

"Do you mean that this is not just about the exchange program and Miharu's recovery from the assault, isn't it?" the patriarch alarmed, since it might be another bad news.

"Don't worry uncle... for the program is mainly for their training for the angelic layer world championships..." the guardian assured.

"But... I have my reservations and worries... very well then... it's your call. You can go now..."

By this time, Kei and Tamayo had reached the front steps of the Hoshikawa house.

"Well, this is it... until the next time then..." the boy waved off, placing a sad look on Tamayo's face.

But, after a few seconds, he faced her again.

"Welcome back... I missed you..."

She smiled.


	60. Battle Phase 210: Renewing a Bond

Battle Phase 2-10: Renewing a Bond

Sunday. Tamayo was staring at the garden, the words from yesterday still echoing in her mind.

"I missed you... I missed you... I missed you... I missed you..." the sweet voice of the boy repeated over and over.

"Are you okay?" Aiza's voice suddenly came thru, breaking her thought chain "Should I bring your phone to call your parents?"

"Aiza, don't jump on me like that!" Tamayo screamed.

"I'm sorry miss..."

"Just call me Tamayo, okay? All that addressing is making me scared of myself... by the way; I'll be in my room for a while, okay?"

"As you wish, Tamayo..."

"Miss Aiza, have you seen Kotaro anywhere?" Misaki approached and asked a few moments later.

"I don't know but... master Kotaro may be in the dojo... testing the new installation."

"New installation?"

"Haven't you heard? It was master Kaito himself who ordered a new layer emitter to be installed in the dojo..."

Then, their chains were broken by a sound- of singing.

"Is that Tamayo?" Misaki wondered, since it was the first time her voice was heard singing.

"She must be in love or something... oh my my..." the servant cheered, clasping her hands in a girly pose and 'glowing' (in the tradition of anime shows, yes, there are some scenes like this).

In the dojo, Kotaro was wearing a new type of goggle, actually a wireless semi goggle, with a transparent screen. His angel was doing some routine moves when suddenly, someone commented- Andrei.

"I see you are finding the new layer mat to your liking..."

"You are..." he replied, taking off his visor "Miharu's uncle..."

"Andrei... Andrei Antonov's the name... nice to meet you."

Kotaro just bowed.

"Don't bow... call me in any appropriate way. And by the way, nice work at the finals... I was really impressed." The guardian replied to the greeting. "But since you are a qualified Deus, I must take into concern your training..."

"Training?"

"Yes training... not just you, but also Misaki and Tamayo are in this."

"But for what?"

"The world championships... impossible, but true... in 13 weeks you four will compete... unfortunately, Miyuki Kawada had to drop out... so you were placed instead..."

"Going against the world's best? What kind of thing is it? Was it about what Mrs. Hoshikawa had said?"

"And to tell you one thing... your angel's magic guard is not just for self-protection, it can also protect others from harm..."

"Protect others?" he again thought. "But how?"

"I can teach you how..." he replied before walking away.

Back in Tamayo's fold, she secretly went out of the compound and strolled around. Then again, that heart of hers began to beat hard again.

"Not again... it's as if this event signals Kei's presence..."

"Calm down boy..." Keitaro talked to himself as he was behind a tree, hiding from Tamayo's view. "It's not like you're stalking her... just appear and say..."

"Hi there..."

"Miss Tamayo!" he jumped. "Fa-fa-fa-fancy meeting y-y-you here..."

She just stood there, smiling and waiting.

Back in the outhouse lab, Shinji and Shuuko were the only ones there, working on something. Yesterday, they have found the broken segment of Hinata's 'heart code' and have commenced their repair- what took the capsule 4-5 days to recover a percent of Hinata's integrity now took a day per percent- about 18 days left. Miharu in the meantime was recovering fast as well- with the doctor amazed at the results.

"I'm amazed at how fast she recovers... only a week has passed and her operation wounds no longer hurt... and to top it, she can sit up on her own as well..." Miharu's doctor- and yes, the one who prescribed the pills, Dr. Aya Sasaki- Yukinari's mother replied. "A week more and she could be on crutches on therapy. Her heart shows no signs of rejection or slowing down... within a couple of weeks, she should be able to walk unsupported- but she still needs lots of rest though, so she can recover fully."

"I'm glad that's she's on the road to recovery... even I never expected her to recover so fast..." the mother smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about Miharu for once... if she'll recover, she'll recover..."

Back in the lab...

"How's it going?" Andrei asked the research couple, as he entered.

"Still a lot of bugs to work out..." Shinji replied, to the nodding of his wife.

"Well then, take your breaks and rest the day off... you two have a daughter to take care of..."

As soon as the two left off, Andrei switched on one other terminal and began to work. On one side was Hinata's capsule, and the other was an angel manikin, with armor components on- similar to Hinata's but way different. The manikin had 3 manipulator columns with micro arms around it, busy building. On his feet were two boxes, labeled 5 & 6.

"Okay... computer, begin balance measurement on my mark..." the guardian ordered as he reached for box 5.

He opened it and took out a gray plated pack. Rotating the manikin's table 180 degrees, he then placed the pack on the model's back and let a manipulator column hold it. The other two columns then went to the front and held it here.

"Mark... begin balance adjustment..." he again ordered.

As the computer began the tedious work of balancing the rather heavy and complex pack, he then went for Yayoi's workplace- still littered with components. There were five manikins on that area, all of which having the same armor hard points as Hinata. Obviously, Yayoi had been modifying the packs to suit the new strike armor arrangement. The Aile, Sword and Valkyrie were the only ones finished at this point- the damaged Lightning pack was still under reconstruction. The damage dealt by Hikaru to the Launcher pack was so extensive that salvage was impossible, so Yayoi made a new one- still the olive green heavy armor but having a more heavy weapon as well- a double impulse cannon.

"Balance adjustment complete..." the computer replied, retracting the column arms from the manikin- now perfectly balanced.

"Now then..." he mentioned as he removed the pack from its manikin stand and looked at the still sleeping Hinata. "Only a matter of time until this set of proper tools will aid you..."

He then returned the pack into its box and placed the other box- number 6, on to the table.

"My, my... this thing is still in pieces..." he muttered as he looked at the contents- and with one large piece of it was inscribed with the letters METEOR. He then closed the box and turned off his terminal "Got to take this home instead..."

Back in town, Tamayo and Kei were having their talk again. And again, a common subject had come into view.

"Really? As in, you have read all the issues?" Tamayo asked, since he had said that he was reading a particular manga that was by chance, Tamayo's favorite as well. "Can I see your sketches too?"

The boy took out a sketch pad and presented her with an assortment of sketches- all based on their favorite read.

"But one thing is for sure, you sure named your angel after the lead, am I right?"

"Definitely..."

"Well, I have been thinking of a name too... my little sis really wants to pitch me in as well..."

"I hope she's not forcing you into it..." Tamayo giggled.

"No, she's not! And I'm going to prove it by creating him infront of your eyes! I have now found the time to check what this game is all about- so, I'm going to build him!"

"Well then, prove it..." Tamayo smiled naughtily.

Back at the house...

"Are you feeling okay Misaki?" Kotaro asked as she came in the dojo, looking at the layer mat.

"I'm okay... how about you?"

"Apprehensive... after Miharu's uncle told me about something... about fighting in a team and fighting in the dark- he said that they are the same and yet different. He even told me that Wizard's magic guard can defend others as well... why don't you join me here as well?"

Misaki's reply was simple- visor on, and Hikaru in.

"How quaint..." someone's voice came thru "An angel fight... mind if I fall in?"

"Who are you madam?" Misaki asked the short, brown-haired, eye glassed woman.

"She's..." Kotaro noted "Senior Yuuki Kurama's mother..."

"Correct... Yuuki Kurama at your darling service, if I may be asked..." the stranger replied "I was told to wait for a while, so I went here... mind if my angel fall in as well?"

"Yes please..."

"Here goes..." Mrs. Kurama held her angel "Dive in into any conflict and resolve it quickly! Maiden of burning spirit, Yuuki!"

The third angel landed okay. A tab reveals that she wore the same Hoshikawa academy uniform as angel Yayoi did though the skirt length was different- short in other words. Like her Deus, she wore glasses, orange wrist and ankle bands.

"Wait, wait, wait... I still have to change for battle, you know..."

The angel then extended her right arm, and a pair of glasses was transported to her hand. She took off her current pair and wore them. As soon as that was done, the angel was transformed- a bit. She still wore the uniform though- but her red ascot now became a scarf and she was now toting a woodenlike sword that was almost her height.

"Wow..." Kotaro uttered.

"I must be getting really bored... doing this and all..." Yuuki replied, with her angel stretching as well. "Any takers?"

Wizard replied with a fast charge, closing quickly. Unfortunately, angel Yuuki was really nimble on her feet, evading five moves ahead of her foe. Resorting to his sword, wizard was able to close the gap, but again unfortunately, Yuuki was more experienced with her sword than any of the two.

"Furinkazan helix blade attack!" Yuuki ordered her angel. The sword then split into three, along the blade (along the cutting edge, not the flat length), in a sort of bladed rotor configuration, with a ring supporting the three blades as it began to spin. She then threw the whole lot, leaving only the handle on her hands at Wizard.

The rotor struck the blocking blade and it began to push the blocking Wizard, trying to cut its way thru the obstacle. The blade the bounced off and returned to its handle, making a smile on Yuuki's Deus.

"I never thought that someone would block the helix blade again..." Yuuki thought, unknown to them that someone was wearing her pair of goggles and ready to cast her angel into the field. "Now, time for the tornado blade..."

As soon as the rotor began to act as a fan, an arrow shot from above and stopped the act, surprising all. It was Yayoi, with a dramatic entrance of sorts.

"Leave us... this is a highly personal matter..." Yayoi warned.

The two did bolt from the area, leaving the two adults and their angels.

Back at Tamayo's end, they were now at the front door of the Suzuki household- it had totally changed from the small house that Tamayo saw in the past.

"You're home brother..." his little sister Motoko cheered "Mother just got home from shopping..."

Tamayo noted who Motoko was- the little girl from the shop who just got a free present from the company.

"Who is your companion big sister, brother?" Motoko asked as Tamayo sat.

"A longtime friend, Motoko..." her brother replied, before he entered his room.

"She sure looks familiar... hmm." She replied, looking closely.

"Don't mind about me... ehehehehehehe..." Tamayo reasoned off.

"Oh my... it seems that we have a guest here..." Keitaro's mom appeared out of the kitchen, just as her son came out of his room, all fixed in home attire. "By the way dear, another package from your layer loving aunt arrived just a while before... it should be in your room."

"I saw it mom... thanks."

"And... oh my, I can't believe my eyes... your guest is Tamayo!" the mother again asked, taking a close look. "It's been a while since I saw you... it's been what, nine years?"

"Mom!"

"I knew it! I knew it!" Motoko jumped up and down "You are angel Rushina's Deus, aren't you?"

"What if it is true?" Tamayo then asked the girl.

"Can big sister teach me how to fight like you then?"

"Okay, big sister will teach you, after she teaches your big brother how to make his angel..."

"Really!"

"Kids... they grow fast... and I don't understand what this layer thing is all about... but as long as they are happy, why bother?" Kei and Motoko's mom thought as the three children went inside Kei's room. "Sister dear, you are so keen in making ways to keep boredom off..."

Back at the Hoshikawa compound.

"What was that all about?" Misaki wondered as they stood by the sacred well.

Kotaro was silent, thinking of what he just saw and what everybody else had said.

"Kotaro, are you okay?" she again asked "Are you still thinking about what they said?"

"Yeah... I was wondering, what could make fighting in the dark and fighting in a team the same?"

"Uncertainty... the unsurety of the situation and the multitude of things that can go wrong is what connects those two things..." some suddenly replied.

The two turned to look at the owner- teacher Sera.

"Mrs. Arashiyama..." the two bowed.

"It's okay... I just came here to visit an old friend. And it's been a while since I went here. Well, off I go... and I don't want the others waiting..."

Back at the layer dojo, the two angels were even, keel on keel, style on style as they battled it out- kind of like a traditional challenge.

"Still the girl I knew from first year..." Yayoi commented as she blocked angel Yuuki's sword- Furinkazan. "But no longer the happy-go-lucky one..."

"Oh really?" her friend replied, just as her sword became a rotor blade again, pushing the block back.

"You bet..." Yayoi again replied, lunging the spear into the center of the rotor, stopping it.

"Well then... let me show you..." Yuuki again replied, heaving the entire lot- her sword, Yayoi and her spear up into the air and off the sword, allowing it to rotate but she reverted it back to sword mode again. She then took off her wristbands, which went off like a ton of deadweight when they hit the floor- with the noise and the shaking and so on.

Then, the two charged, but as they readied their strikes, someone blocked them- an eyeglassed angel with quite the holy outfit- a sleeveless white nun's vestment that was slit from the bottom to the waist, exposing the stomach, very short, black shorts (that could pass as underwear), and a white coif with yellow undersides. On her left arm was her yellow ascot (you know what that means, her basic form is that of a Hoshikawa academy student), tied in such a way that the lower part of her green cross tattoo (or whatever that green cross is) is covered- a really sexy nun angel. On her hands was a pair of one-sided swords with the hilt having the form of an arm and hand. And her name, angel Sera (yes, the same Sera that was seen during the Tokyo preliminaries- Yuuki (the daughter of Yuuki Kurama the teacher) had no time to make her own, so she borrowed her from her aunt Deus).

She spun around and sent the other two away from each other. She then joined the sword pair into her main weapon, a broadsword and planted it on the ground.

"Stop it already... we are allies here, not foes..."

"Sera's right... we know why were are here, together again..." another angel landed on the layer- a white-haired, eyeglassed and wearing a ninja kimono (the one with the short skirt length) with a big bow tied on her back- angel Yuko. "To help Yayoi in her biggest project yet, and we know that other teams are doing it too- hiring their own training teams..."

"I never so much like teaching people, but I'll try..." Yuuki replied.

"Hey, don't forget me!" another voice came in, with another angel descending- Athena, now in plain clothing (the same clothing style as her Deus, with light yellow sunglasses), while her battle armor was in the laboratory, undergoing scrutiny.

"Ahh yes, our assist- our second in a sense... Shuuko." Sera replied.

"All five of us, here... when it should have been six." Yayoi softly spoke "What would Hinata say if she were here?"

"Don't worry about Hina... wherever she may be, she might be looking at us right now and saying 'you are kidding me'..."

Back at the Suzukis, they were now ready to bestow the new male angel's name- to Kei's angel that is.

"Hmm... what name?" all three asked, as they stood by Motoko's layer computer.

It was a hard choice to name a short, brown-haired, blue-eyed angel. Already his equipment was ready for its user- light white mecha armor (from head to toe), a strange looking sword-rifle, and a familiar white backpack with a note on top of it. Tamayo took the note and read it.

"This is the final piece of your angel's set... if you decide to make him anyway. This backpack is called the Arbalest... and like the said weapon, it is extremely very powerful if used right..." the letter began. "It may not look much, but you know how something mundane can be so unique- don't even deny it, I know that you have watched the national finals!"

"Hey, don't read it!" Keitaro suddenly nabbed the paper from her hands, red and embarrassed.

"I just found it... and it's just a letter." Tamayo reasoned. "Well anyway, is he done?"

"Yes... and his name- Kurst..." the boy replied, just as he pressed the enter key of the computer, consummating what began three months before, with the arrival of the first packages.

"Wow... he looks like a member of the Knight Viper squad..." Motoko raved after his armor (backpack included) had been placed, and also making reference to the well-known yet seldom seen elite group- knights in shining futuristic armor in a sense. His helmet had a flip-down visor and the armor really made the angel a handsome one.

Later that night, Kei again read the last note of many, which the rest goes like this:

"If you decide not to, you should dispose of the pack as soon as possible- don't even dare give it to Motoko for her angel, for she could not handle the rigors of such a pack, with the new system and all. But I know that you are going in anyway- because I know how much you idolize your father, who is still working in the elite squad, and you wanted to be like him someday or to emulate him now- so I took the initiative. Remember, treat your angel as if it were yourself- make him strong and exceptional."

"And remember this..." the letter continued "The layer is not what is seems, be ready and be headstrong for any eventuality- from mishaps to mismatches... The Arbalest, though it looks ordinary, is a very powerful weapon. If you can call on its power carefully, it will serve you well- if not, it will consume you... but I know that you won't be beaten by the system, for you have a focal point in which to concentrate; your childhood friend Tamayo- don't even dare deny it, you have feelings for her ever since you've met her! Protect her, protect your friends... protect them from forces that wish them harm. Your strange, eccentric, loving and prophetic aunt, Miyuki."

"You also know that I'll do this... and I will, auntie..."


	61. Battle Phase 211: Learning to Balance

Battle Phase 2-11: Learning to Balance Hidden Strength

Tuesday. News that teacher Sera's counterpart in PE class had retired reached the classes, and that a new teacher had just been slated in, and the new instructor and Sera will have their schedules switched, meaning that the new PE teacher will teach 1-A instead- Misaki's class.

"And who is our new teacher?" one male classmate asked, in the male changing room "Has anyone seen him or her?"

"I wish that it's a she this time... like teacher Sera... man, she looks good in a sweatshirt, especially when she's..."

"Stop it already, we know what you mean by that Jun..." Kakashi noted.

"I hope that our new teacher is cool as well..." Rachel spoke as she placed her PE shirt on.

"Maybe way cooler..." Yukina added, putting her PE bottom on.

A while later, Misaki, Kotaro and Tamayo could not believe who the new teacher was.

"Yahoo! I'm your new teacher in physical education... and my name is Yuuki Kurama!" the new teacher introduced herself, in a happy-go-lucky kind of way. "I'm an alumnus here, so I know how you students think- and some of you think that I'm really cool and... should I say it, sexy."

Some of the male students' minds suddenly snapped, because she did knew what they were thinking- who would not think otherwise if their teacher was wearing a pair of jogging pants and an almost tight fitting white tank top- and with red ankle and wristbands to mismatch.

"And now my students, we shall continue with a new sport- street hockey. I know that some of you have never put on a pair of roller blade inline skates before, so I made a concession- safety skates, not just for some, but for all of you- to further minimize the risk of injury the head, shoulder, knee and ankle guards have already reduced." She continued, opening the two crates that were on her feet, revealing street hockey equipment- skates, helmets, knee and ankle guards, shoulder and elbow pads, and pairs of double-rowed inline (of wheels) skates (the safest type in the world), hockey sticks and balls.

"Oh dear... this is going to be hard..." Tamayo thought, since she was a total beginner. Misaki on the other hand had some prior skating experience, easing the hardship of handling a stick on wheels a bit.

"Okay... time to begin..." Yuuki spoke yet again, stretching out. "With lesson one: how to balance... on your skates."

Later back at home...

"Yahoo!" Yuuki greeted the three, as she was having a conversation with Yuko and Koyomi.

"Welcome home guys..." Koyomi greeted the three "How's school today?"

"Ahh... this is relaxing... after a tiring day of lessons..." Tamayo cheered as she and Misaki soaked in the women's tub.

"You're right, even I find it hard to do it..." Misaki replied.

"You mean, you have done that kind of thing before?"

"Not hockey, just skating- back in Wakayama... but I forgot to bring my pair when I came to Tokyo..."

"Great, you can teach me then? Luckily, we were allowed to bring home our school skates."

"Okay, I..."

Suddenly the door slid open, making the two slide deep into the water, for someone other than a female may have opened the door.

"May I join in? The tub is wide, and we can fit in together..." Yuuki came in, a towel her only covering as she closed the door.

The two girls could not answer as their teacher now shared their tub as well.

"Ahh... this is the life. It's been years since I last came to this place- and that was for training. And speaking of training, Yayoi has asked me to train you..."

"Train? Us? For what?" Tamayo asked.

"Thirteen weeks until the first ever angelic layer world championships... you have those weeks to prepare..."

"You mean..."

A while later, at the dojo, Misaki, Tamayo and Kotaro were there facing the kimono-clad Yuuki (and with her wrist and armbands to boot), who was giving pointers.

"Don't even think I would be nice to you... or even cruel to you... I'm only here because I have to do it and..."

A faint meow cuts across her hearing.

"Quiet... that's a cat I'm hearing..."

"Cat? Where?" Misaki then asked.

Yuuki went out of the dojo and near a nearby tree. They look up and saw something white on the branches- a cat, and it was Lacus. The cat now meowed loudly, as it was helpless and scared, stuck on the tree.

"Come on Lacus... come here kitty..." Tamayo tried to coax the cat down, but to no avail.

"I'm climbing up..." Kotaro decided.

"No, remember one of the rules- don't climb the sacred trees... any mark on the trunk is a sign of sacrilege" Yuuki advised "I'll pick her up from there myself... stand back."

And she began to take off her ankle bands, placing them on the ground. Then, she took off one wristband and then the other. The ground shook slightly as they were dropped from the ground- a sign that those were no ordinary bands she just took off. Then with little effort, she jumped high and landed on the branches as if she weighed nothing.

"How heavy are those bands anyway?" Tamayo wondered and came closer to the band pile. She tried to lift one but it was TOO HEAVY. "No way! And she just wore them like they were nothing!"

Yuuki grabbed the cat and made it back to the ground. After setting her down, she picked up the bands with little effort, wore them on her wrists and ankles again.

"Even I, who is used to lift heavy loads with my sword could not lift those bands..." Sera, from a far distance thought. "Only Yuuki can lift those five ton restraining bands with little effort (five tons each... what the!)"

"Lesson one: how to balance... this time your capabilities." Yuuki spoke as she entered the dojo.

After hours of lessons, study and dinner, Misaki was still not ready for bed, for what Yuuki had said to her echoed on.

"Learn to balance what you have- attack and defense. Learn how to utilize your skills and how to use the skills of your foes against themselves. Learn how to rely on one another, for you guys will need all the help you can provide."

"But how?" Misaki asked herself.

"Having a hard time?" Hikaru asked.

"I was just wondering... how could I, as your deus, balance whatever I have and whatever you have..."

"What do you mean by that? We are one and the same, remember? If you're talking about balancing whatever we have, that is easy... half and half of each is balance..."

"Huh?"

"'Gentle yet forceful', 'can cut thru grass but not thru flesh'... moderation on power is key- put a tap on the pipe and see what happens..." Hikaru advised, stepping away from her scanner and sat on her deus' lap.

"But how? I don't have an inkling of how to do it... all teacher Yuuki made us do is meditate..."

"That's a good way to start."

"Eh? Really?" Misaki replied.

"Keeping all outside distractions out... analyzing what is there and sorting them... focusing on your priorities and so..."

As the angel outlined the benefits of deep thinking and meditation, Miharu in the meantime had been trying to stand up; with the aid of a crutch- it is not easy though, as every move she made sent pain.

"My lady, don't force it!" Rai, the attendant on duty, advised. "You can try again tomorrow- after you rest."

"No... Aww... Aww... I must... Aww..." Miharu stammered, in pain as she tried to stand up on her crutch, each move she makes sending pulses of pain. "Aww... do this... Aww... Aww... Aww... if my friends are studying... Aww... Aww... Aww... and training hard... Aww... I must keep up... Aww..."

After a few moments, she was successful, carefully standing.

Wednesday, piffle princess after school (PE days and Saturdays - Yuuki's home lesson schedule). Tamayo and Keitaro were renting a layer-unintentionally the second party layer table, with one of the seats missing (the two are on the same side) - with the girl showing him the ropes.

"Run, run, run, run! That's it..." Tamayo cheered, with her angel clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Good. Now that you can move him easily, why not some practice?"

"But... I don't know how to fight..."

"That's easy... if you can move Kurst around; you can make him fight as well. Watch me... Rushina!" Rushina began a routine of baton swishing and slashing, here and there. "Now you try..."

"Okay, here goes..." Kei replied, ordering his angel. "Rifleblade, go!"

Kurst took out his somewhat thin, thin sword from a back holster; the second handle on the hilt gave it the image of a rifle. Using the first handle, he swung it around, intentionally directing it at Rushina.

"Hey! Are trying to hit me? Or are you trying to hit on me?" Tamayo asked naughtily, as Rushina began to evade.

Unknown to them, a white-haired woman with a black cloak sat on the only B side chair, looking on.

"Hello there, mind if I join in?" she then asked, stopping the two. She then took off her shades to reveal red eyes- bloody red eyes.

"Please do..." Tamayo urged.

"Got you..." the woman thought, drinking from a familiar ampoule and wearing the visor at that. "Ephemeral angel of everlasting destruction... Himiko!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kei motioned, as the mean angel that almost destroyed Hinata landed- even though Tamayo still does not know that this Himiko was the one.

"Don't worry, if you don't go, I will... what the!"

Himiko quickly boosted and aimed her scythe, being blocked by Rushina's batons.

"What strength... what kind of angel is she?"

"Finally..." Akira thought "Another one will fall!"

Meanwhile, Misaki and Kotaro were practicing on the layer mat. Try as he might, he could not make the magic guard expand its area to include the area where Hikaru was- about two inches from him.

"Don't worry... you'll find a way of shielding us..." Misaki tried to cheer up. "Better if we rest for a while..."

Then, the silence was cut short- by Kino's worried voice.

"My Lady, don't push yourself too hard- you have not recovered fully yet..."

"Don't worry about me Kino... Aww... I'm coping..." Miharu suddenly came in the dojo- crutch on hand, with the servant tailing her.

"Miharu, are you okay? Is it okay for you to walk?" Misaki asked, letting Miharu lean on her for support.

"I'm... Aww... okay." Miharu replied, sitting down. "By the way, what's going on here?"

"I'm trying to make Wizard's shield area expand to include those around him..." Kotaro answered, standing up and stretching.

"Hmm... from what I know, the guard could not possibly expand that much..." Miharu commented. "But mom said that if used in another manner, the technique will shield the user and a target..."

"Hmm..." all three of them hummed, thinking. Then, Kino had a brainstorm.

"I think I got it!" the servant called, smacking her fist onto her palm. "Why not apply the shield on someone instead of expanding it from the source- it's a hard bit but, totally efficient if I should say..."

Back in the battle...

"Let me help you there..." Kei reasoned, with his angel at the ready.

"She's just another opponent, don't worry..."

"Just another opponent huh?" Akira thought, then said "I'm no ordinary opponent..."

At this point, the magnetic rails were up and the beams out, curving towards Rushina.

"Tamayo, we have to synchronize, or else this nut will clip our wings..."

"I'm with you..."

"Finally... something to look forward to..." Himiko spoke, seeing Rushina's golden eyes turn purple. "Time for you to taste the power of my system- the Tautha Lambda Drive!"

"Did she say 'lambda drive'!" Tamayo asked, with the memory of Misaki's testimony flashing thru. "If it is so, then... they are the ones that dealt Hinata harm!" She tried to switch off the field, but to no avail. And she tried to place her hand in the field but was somewhat stopped by the boundary.

"Hehehe... I see that you have quite a good memory there from your friend, Miss Kisaki... but unfortunately, you are the wrong side of the field right now..." the angel replied as her infamous system kicked into action. "As you can see, this system can work the field the angel stands in to our advantage- that means that whenever this system is on, you could pick up your angel from the field or even turn it off!. Now, I shall destroy your angel!"

And again, Rushina blocked the anti-ship scythe- now bloody red with the field surrounding it, somehow not being repulsed by it. Weighted down by it, she managed to stave off the charge by lowering herself and letting the enemy pass over her. As soon as she passed over, she flipped and rotated herself, holstering her batons and taking out her trusty pistol.

"Shield... Breaker!" Tamayo commanded, shooting the familiar pulse bullet to the back- a bit underhanded, but the foe had started it first.

"No way... the Tautha Lambda Drive... one of the only two lambda drive systems on earth- but how and who managed to minimize the components to angel size? That kind of system has the capability to bend space and time and more that is still unknown..." Andrei commented as he reviewed the data from the dome attack and layer 13- in the control room of the very same shop that Akira, Tamayo and the still helpless Keitaro were in. "That evil red aura... I'm not mistaken, the capability to manipulate any energy in the nearby environment to the user's advantage- using the environment itself as the weapon of choice. But the other drive system in the layer 13 data- the Arbalest... there is only one unique pack that houses it... and even we don't know who built it. It has the capability of reversing or amplifying the Tautha's effect- due to the same nature of the Arbalest as its 'evil twin' Tautha."

"Who could have developed this kind of system for the layer? The only person I know who can do this is the original designer of the drive system... Dr. Miyuki Kawada..."

Back in the dojo, Kotaro was having some progress, projecting a weak shield field around a target this time- not risking Hikaru this time. And boy, did it attract attention from Yayoi.

"That's a nice way of protecting someone, I should say..." she commented.

"I like your style kid..." Sera cheered him, rubbing her fist on his head. "Are you going to use it to keep your lady safe?"

"That's nice... I think this boy has feelings for someone here..." Yuko added to the throng, embarrassing both Misaki and Kotaro. "See, I told you so..."

Back in the battle, Tamayo's breaker only managed to crack the field. Himiko now had the upper hand, with her scythe managing to rip part of Rushina's dress off- no injury though, but placing her on a fix with the floor.

"Stop it already!" Kurst charged, but was repulsed by the field, which was now extending to cover the emitting angel and Rushina- in effect creating a perimeter barrier in which Tamayo's angel was in. "She's already beaten!"

"Don't interfere kid... if you do, I'll kill your angel as well..." Akira replied, readying herself for a kill.

"The Arbalest, use it... to protect her, protect your friends... protect them from forces that wish them harm..." the voice of Kei's aunt echoed "Use it to clear what I have done..."

"Okay... time for me to interfere..." Kei thought as his angel took a stance, with the visor lowering at the last moment.

"Kei, what are you doing!" Tamayo asked, as Himiko suddenly recognized the angel's backpack.

Kurst began to yell as four emitters from the backside deployed and blue energy began to arc out of the air surrounding him.

"No way! But how did he- impossible, the Arbalest!"

"Move... away... from... her... angel... right... now!" Keitaro called as the full field energy was unleashed upon the layer, pushing away Himiko's barrier and putting the boundary at Rushina- shielding her. Himiko was pushed like she weighed nothing- falling on her back.

"Make Rushina fall back... I'm going to stop this..." he again replied as he again took out his rifleblade again. Using the second, rifle configured handle, he pointed the blade towards the now standing enemy. And the blade suddenly activated itself, and a blue laser blade projected from the main body, further making the sword look deadly.

"Why you... I refuse to be beaten by an amateur by the likes of you... I'll destroy you!"

By this time, the fields have now dissipated and their respective energies are now in their respective angels- red around Himiko's shields and scythe and blue on Kurst's sword. And so the fight began, with onlookers watching with mixed thoughts- not sure what to make of it.

"Sir, event at party layer 2..." Aiko noted to her boss- Shinji.

"What is it and how long has it been running?"

"The unusual fight over there has already lasted for 30 minutes... according to the monitor..."

"30 minutes! That's too much... Chris, you know what to do..." Shinji ordered someone from the shadows. The person who was there went out of the door, angel in hand.

"This boy... he's powerful... But how did he manage to acquire the only one? This is not my week... I got to return to D.C. after this to report!" Akira thought as she was being beaten.

After a few seconds...

"I must remind you people that your rental time for this layer is over..." Chris' voice, then his angel Hazu appeared above Himiko, sparks surging on his body (in vigor explosion status) and with five spheres surrounding him. "Please leave, or I will forcefully pull you out of there..."

"Who are you to order me like that!" Himiko replied as Hazu settled on the floor, bringing her scythe to bear on him- but it was caught between the palms of his hands- butterfly style.

"Just an employee... and yes, take this..." Chris replied "Extremity Fist!"

The ultra-powerful punch managed to knock the enemy angel off the field, enabling Tamayo to get her angel back from the field. Akira quickly took off, taking her angel and vanishing quickly.

"Um... there are others waiting... please get off the seats and rent another table instead..." Chris advised, taking Hazu off and leaving.

"Are you okay?" Keitaro asked as they went off the area.

"I'm okay... luckily Rushina was not hurt, despite that angel's attacks..."

"I'm glad..."

"But we must not tell the others of what happened- if we do, who knows what could happen..."

"I guess so... mind if I take you home?" Kei asked, bringing red patches to his cheeks.

"Okay... I'll even introduce you to the others..."

As they were walking...

"Aunt was right... and I knew it... and the arbalest, what kind of a weapon is it? And why does it look so similar to what the enemy has?" Kei thought, vividly remembering each detail of the event.

"I guess I must really take the lessons seriously... we might face that kind of foe in the future..." Tamayo thought as well.

Back at the Hoshikawa house, Kotaro had finally managed to get the shield around Hikaru and himself, to the delightful cheers of Miharu. That night...

"What do you mean you failed to catch her!" Andrei yelled to the agent who gave chase after Akira was sighted leaving the shop. "Where is she headed to?"

"She got away from me so quickly, and she took off via a local airport- who knows where that plane would go..."

"Carry on... as long as she is not in the country, we can rest easy..." Andrei replied, and then thought "It's almost time for me to teach them... and I hope I'm again doing the right thing... even if it means allowing the lambda drive to be used in the competition... may god have mercy on me..."


	62. Battle Phase 212: Misaki Takes d' Sword

Battle Phase 2-12: Misaki Takes the Sword

Thursday morning. Miharu had woken up very early and slowly, painfully managed to put herself in the dojo and kneel in the center, facing the ancestral scroll with the character for 'patience' painted on it.

"I know that you are going to be here- as soon as you can walk..." a voice came in- Andrei.

"Uncle... what are you doing here?"

"Here... I know that you wanted to do something like this..." He motioned, placing a dagger on her side, on the floor. "But don't make a mess that is hard to clean though..."

As soon as her uncle left the area, Miharu took the dagger and let her reflection shine on the metal- by means of the early rays of the sun. Then, with smooth, flowing motion, placed the knife behind her head, with the sharp edge aimed for her hair. Misaki, who was walking by sleepily suddenly sobered up when she saw Miharu with the knife behind her.

"Miharu, don't!" Misaki warned, thinking that she might do harm to herself. But it was too late, for the knife had already done its task, cutting off Miharu's waist-length hair to a bit longer than shoulder-length.

"Misaki, don't worry... this is just a pact..." Miharu replied, turning around to look at her friend as she placed the dagger on the floor with one hand and letting go of the severed hair portion with the other. "My hair will grow back in no time... is the trim even?"

"Let me help you there Miharu... Kino, could you give me a pair of scissors?" Misaki replied and asked silently, as to not disturb the still sleeping. Moments later, Kino appeared, bearing a pair of scissors, towel and a comb.

Later, Miharu instructed Kino to gather all the cut hair and burn it in front of the inner shrine- a sign of total commitment to whatever cause she wanted.

"Oh my my... I can't believe that my own daughter did such a drastic act..." Yayoi thought as she witnessed Misaki's trimming of the end of Miharu's hair. "She is now more committed to this than ever..."

"Wow, nice haircut..." Tamayo commented over breakfast "for a minute there I wasn't able to recognize you..."

"Why thank you. Even if I'm able to walk, I still can't go with you to school- because it will be painful for me to even use the wheelchair up the stairs..."

"Don't worry dear..." Yayoi assured "we'll make arrangements... but for now, you have a correspondence class later today. And furthermore..."

Suddenly, something came over Yayoi; she covered her mouth and headed straight by the sink- quickly vomiting over it. Yayoi began to feel woozy, and Aiza came to support her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Miharu asked, worried.

"I'm okay dear... just a bit dizzy, probably from overworking... I'll go rest."

"Don't worry Miharu..." Kotaro assured, as the two went out, towards the couple's room. "Your mom's strong... she'll recover."

Later, in Yayoi's room, she suspected something so she instructed Aiza to get a pregnancy tester- the test showed up two lines- she was pregnant.

"Congratulations madam... shall I tell master Kajiro?" Aiza asked in joy.

"Let me do it Aiza... I would like to surprise him..."

Later, after Misaki and the others went for school, Miharu was in her room, reading the lesson papers from correspondence. On one side of the table, where her computer was, were her writing materials- media, etc and books- nine of them on the other.

"Now... I must answer all of this..." she cheered, placing a hand on the top book.

"All rise!" a classmate called, as a teacher came in.

"Good morning..."

"Greet!" the caller barked again.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Kawakuchi..." the students greeted back to their Math teacher.

"Sit!"

And hence, class 1-A began its class day. Math passed, then English... and soon, recess was upon them.

"Really? Miharu had cut her hair!" Rachel alarmed, since the two of them had almost the same length of hair- since elementary. "No way..."

"What are you thinking there Yuki?" Yukina asked her twin, who was currently looking out of the window.

"Probably imagining how Miharu looks after she trimmed her hair..." Meemi commented.

"She probably looks more like me than Rachel now..." Karen added.

"Cut it out, who are you joking, us?" Nami countered. "You never looked as beautiful as Rachel of Miharu for that matter anyway..."

"Guys, guys..." Ami tried to keep the two from staring into each other's eyes "Yumi, help me..."

"Don't worry about Karen and Nami... they are always like this..." Kakashi assured the three.

"It seems so..." Kotaro replied, with a big sweat drop behind his head.

"Hey, it's principal Sanada!" one of their classmates called "Good morning 'mam!"

"Good morning..." Mio replied back, as she approached the three "How are you three holding out?"

"Good morning madam principal..." Tamayo this time replied. "So far so good..."

"And I see that you already have friends... and you're in pretty good company I should say. Well then... since I forgot to give mister Sasaki these, I will do it instead..." she spoke, placing on the table three ring cases- drawing attention to the rest of the group.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nami, the only other new student (at the start of the school year) wondered.

"Welcome to the academy- formally..."

The three opened their cases, revealing...

"School pins... every student's treasure from this school..." Rachel explained, as they affixed the pins to their collars and as the principal left them. "They are real treasures..."

"Hey you guys, teacher Yuuki is playing the piano at the music room!" another one of their classmates called, since the music room was the room before 1-A. The class went silent and carefully listened at the soft, sweet sound that was being played. Then, some of them went over and looked- there she was, in rather conservative attire- quite different from the athletic clothing she wore in the afternoon of PE classes, but still with the ankle and wristbands still in place.

"Haven't you heard? Rumor has it that those bands weigh five tons apiece..." one student from another class noted.

After a few seconds, the nice tune suddenly turned ugly- as she slipped a key and slammed her palms on the keyboard.

"Grrrrr... I will never finish this part..." Yuuki puffed, closing the keyboard cover and went out of the room.

"Five tons apiece? You got to be kidding... She should have smashed the piano a long time ago if she wore them..." another classmate noted.

Then came one of the more novel classes in the whole of the academy- computer class. Luckily, the three were quick to learn, understanding the ins and outs of the subject- since the subject began on the final semester. Misaki's first achievement was creating a program that moved a robotic arm by means of the keyboard arrows.

"Nice work, Miss Suzuhara..." their computer teacher, Mrs. Aya Shigure commented, as the arm followed instructions.

"Wow... I did not believe that you can do it Misakichi!" Tamayo added "But I'm better..."

Tamayo's program made the arm move and pick up objects as well.

"Okay... okay... nice work from all of you..." the childlike cheer of their teacher came, after their programs were checked (Aya looked like she was still learning in senior high- height, face, everything except her age- and with a daughter at that).

Just as the class stood up for lunch, the door opened, revealing someone from the senior high school department (with the ascot ring initials S.J., meaning Senior high, Junior grade- second year in senior high)- Aya Shigure's daughter, Asa.

"Aachan, how nice of you to come here..."

"Mom... don't call me that in public..." Asa replied, embarrassed to a class that was wondering to what has transpired (since it was the first time that Asa appeared in the junior high school area)- both mother and daughter could pass off as close friends or even sisters- Asa has short, boyish green hair as compared to her mother's long golden brown.

"That was strange..." Kakashi noted over lunch "I can believe that teacher Shigure looks like a teen but... I can't believe that she has a daughter- and on top of that, she's the same height, and etcetera- you know what I mean!"

"Oh you just have a crush on her..." Yumi added, and making Ami shy away.

"No I don't!"

"Really? Well then, you have to tell someone that..." Yumi continued, pointing to Ami, who was sitting oh her seat.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi countered.

"Don't worry about them... Yumi always tries to bust Kakashi's chops in front of Ami..."

"Say Sasaki... has he ever given gifts to Ami?" Tamayo asked, tapping him hard.

"He has, in the past- but he did not know who was who until the end- and he accidentally gave it to Yumi instead..." Meemi answered.

Misaki just munched on... not wary of anything until...

"You missed by a mile!" Yuuki barked as Misaki's ball missed the goal- in hockey lessons. "Try it again! Sasaki, you're next on line 2!"

"This is hard..." Kotaro thought as he made a shot, and scored- allowing him to rest.

Then Misaki managed to shoot on the third try, while Tamayo managed it on just two. As they were sitting, they noticed Yuuki twirling her hockey stick as if it were her sword- or spear for that matter. Misaki was mesmerized, comparing her handling of Hikaru's angel spear and to what she was seeing. She then began to visualize her angel doing the same moves.

"Remember..." the teacher suddenly came to the three "First lesson: think carefully..."

Later, at the gate...

"Hey look, its Keitaro..." Kotaro noted who was waiting- Tamayo had introduced him the day before (after their brush with Himiko.) "Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

"Just fine... mind if I join you guys?"

"Why sure... it never hurts to have someone for company."

"How are you doing?" he immediately asked Tamayo as he approached her.

"I'm fine... how are you then..."

"Leave them be..." Kotaro urged Misaki, leaving the two behind "they have a lot of catching up to do..."

"Misaki!" Koyomi cheered as the two passed by a bakery- she was at the counter.

"Sister Koyomi, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked, noting the maid like clothing that Koyomi and the employees wore.

"Just working part-time... I'm cash-strapped right now and auntie won't give me a job at the lab..." the older cousin sighed "Well, what can I do for you? What do you wish to buy? We have a wide selection of cakes, breads and pastries at the Treblin Bakery..."

"Cinnamon rolls... why didn't you guys left some for me?" Icchan almost cried as he looked at the tray that was full of cinnamon rolls, all taken by the rest of the people that were there- Shuuko, Shinji, Yayoi and Andrei. "Oh my cinnamon rolls!"

"Oh shut up..." Andrei puffed. "Why don't you call the Treblin instead to order some more... saves us the hassle of going there... and we are working as well- only you remain to take snacks..."

A while later...

"Miss Nanaka, another delivery to the Hoshikawa... residence..." the proprietress came out of the processing area- it was Yvonne "Oh my..."

"It's the manager from Treblinka... this is bad..." Kotaro thought, as she came near.

"Can you two guys do me a favor? It seems that the older folks at your place wanted to buy some more cinnamon rolls... can you bring them?"

"Chief Andersen, another delivery call for... Yaaa!" another clerk came in, and then noticed the two.

"Senior Shigure?" the two asked the other clerk- it was Asa Shigure.

Meanwhile, Yuuki had caught up with Tamayo and Keitaro, messing whatever intimacy they had.

"I would like you, Mr. Suzuki to join in the training program we've implemented with Tamayo and her friends..." Yuuki opened.

"Really? But why?"

"Let's say... I have a knack for finding someone who is capable of doing something- and be privileged that you are going to be in the team as well... and yes, the more the merrier..."

"In a team? For what?"

"I'm done here..." Andrei called, standing up "I still need to ready myself for my entrance... I'm going to teach Misaki in twelve weeks what took Miharu twelve years to learn..."

"You mean... you're going to teach her?" Yayoi replied "The energy projection style?"

"She may not look like it, but she's the perfect type to learn this... her constitution, her mentality etc... Not to mention her capability to have and combine two distinct personalities as well. The 'Hikaru' part of her mentality may be the source of her willpower, but the 'Misaki' part of it controls and gives it shape, form and substance... It's time for Misaki to formally take the sword!"

Meanwhile in Hilo, Lina was practicing some sword moves in the piffle princess. A samurai fan at heart, she thrilled at the sight of cool, but effective styles being put into action- like the Hiten Mitsurugi. She was practicing one move when the crowd resounded to a fight that was in the layer across her- someone English fighting an Asian male. The Englishman's angel, Keough was a knight, with black as his theme. On his hands was a brutal two-handed sword with a beaked tip. The Asian's angel, Roan was almost knight like, with white and blue as his theme. On his hands was a sword and a shield that was almost as tall and wide as the holder was. Then, Lina who looked at the spectacle, picked up Roan's attire from history class.

"He's a crusader... how nice..."

The knight attacked on, with the crusader blocking each and every blow easily (with such a huge shield, who would not?).

"Reflect Shield!" the crusader barked first, with the shield emitting a magic formation and a faint, circular aura surrounding him.

By some chance of skill, the attacks of Roan's foe partially went back to him. Then, the crusader managed to place his shield infront of his foe.

"Shield Charge!" Roan's deus barked, ordering the shield's thrusters to activate, slamming the shield into Keough's body, pushing him with damage.

The angel became stunned, with his deus unable to give any command (stun state: an angel in this state could not receive commands, since the angel is dizzy and disoriented). Then, Roan planted his sword on the ground and barked another command.

"Grand... Cross!"

A zone of light the shape of a cross emanated from the angel (with the caster in the center), with the bottom part on his foe. Keough took tremendous damage and fainted, while Roan took damage equivalent to one-third of his own attack on the enemy.

"Nice one... I'm beaten fair and square..." the Englishman called, picking up his angel and shaking his foe's hand. "By the way you handle your huge shield, you seem to be a champion..."

"I'm not the champ... our champ can eliminate any opposition with just one, well-placed punch- even if that foe has a hundred thousand life points."

"Wow... who could that champion be?" Lina wondered, as she again sat and resumed her kata. "Is it possible for a 1-hit KO to happen?"

"We're home!" Misaki cheered as they entered the living hall.

"Cinnamon rolls..." one of the armored manikins suddenly talked "My dear cinnamon rolls!"

"Mister Icchan!" Misaki and Kotaro jumped, as the manikin took off his helmet "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Good question..." Icchan replied, taking the paper bag full of cinnamon rolls and eating one. "I'm here at your mother's request... and Yayoi seems to be a bit off edge today- so I came."

"Welcome home Misaki..." Miharu cheered as she went in. "Tamayo, Suzuki and aunt Yuuki are here already..."

"Aunt Yuuki?" Misaki wondered, and then remembered who Yuuki was in Yayoi's heart "Oh, I forgot that teacher Yuuki was your mom's friend..."

Later, after changing to her home kimono, Misaki placed herself out of the common areas and into the central dojo, herself now facing the ideology scroll. She was meditating; silently, carefully. Then, someone broke her thoughts- Andrei.

"Hello there..."

Misaki stood up and turned around to look at him- with blank eyes. And he just smiled, even though Misaki knew that she was in that state.

"Just as I thought... you are ready, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are readying yourself for anything... are you ready to learn something new?" he then asked, looking at her "If you are, get ready then..."

"Don't worry about him..." Hikaru spoke as soon as he left "Even though he's a bit strict, he is a nice person... I know because I have talked with him before..."

"Really? How?"

"The first time he talked to me was the time after our first championships. I was surprised that he found out... but after he explained, I was relieved... he's a master of the sword and he told me that I handle it poorly..."

"Is that so?" Misaki just sweated a big drop.

Later, the four of them- Misaki, Kotaro, Tamayo and Keitaro were having one of their meditation sessions again. With Yuuki looking on, sipping on her tea and munching on something. Then, Andrei tapped her shoulder.

"Principal..." she silently addressed, since during her stay in the academy, he was the principal. "What can I do for you?"

"Let me handle this from now on..."

"Okay sir, I expected not to do this for long anyway..."

"Okay..." he then called "time for you guys to open your eyes... I have something to tell you."

He then gives out a shinai to Misaki, a bow to Tamayo, a pair of gloves to Kotaro and a weighted metal string to Keitaro. They are stunned as he began to explain.

"In view for your preparations for the global championships, you three and you as well will train for this..."

"Just asking..." Kei raised a hand "why don't we just practice in the layer, sir?"

"Good question. Actually, since the new systems demand some form of physical dedication... and there is also another reason: 'the angel is a mirror of one's self'- we must be at our peak condition in order for us to be our best in any circumstance. Be ready, not just mentally but physically as well..."

"I fully understand what you mean by that sir..." Kotaro replied "my father told me that a warrior is ready not just in body, but in mind as well- so that he may be prepared for any eventuality... and that also applies to athletes and dei alike."

"Good... and now the program- Misaki to me, Tamayo to Yuko, Kotaro to Yuuki and Keitaro to Sera... girls!"

Yuko and Sera came in, bowing.

And so it happens, with Yuko taking Tamayo to the archery range, Yuuki taking Kotaro to the west dojo while Sera taking Suzuki to the east dojo, leaving only Andrei and Misaki in the central dojo.

"Now... our first lesson is: taking the sword..." he then began, "Come on, pick it up..."

"I'm ready to do this... I'm ready to do this..." Misaki thought as she began to learn the basics- all in a couple of hours.


	63. Battle Phase 213: Little Surprises

Battle Phase 2-13: Little Surprises and Rivalries

The next day...

"Really? You're pregnant!" Kajiro asked his wife after she broke the news. "I can't believe it..."

"Why dear, is it bad?"

"No... No... It's okay. But I never expected you to be with child again..." he replied, gently aiding his wife up. "I have to work harder now... for Miharu will soon have a sibling..."

"Are you sure that it's okay for you to do that?" Miharu, in the dojo asked Misaki, as she was doing some routines- by the looks of things, Misaki did catch up quickly. "You have just begun to learn that..."

"It's okay... don't worry, I have the hang of this already..."

"Ahh... a whole day of rest for meeeeee!" Koyomi silently cheered as she stretched out on her futon. "And now, to reward myself... time for you to come out... Nilly."

"Is it safe to come out?" the angel asked, peeking out of the cabinet. "You know how much I'm afraid of the dark and strangers..."

"It's okay Nilathiel. And for today, we are going to a princess to practice..."

"Really? Thanks... I really need to stretch out."

Later, after Misaki and the others left for school...

"Miharu dear... I have something for you..." Yayoi came, pushing something- a wheelchair, and a self powered and climb-capable at that.

"But this means... really mom?"

"You better get ready for school... better late than never..."

"Hello people..." Aya Shigure greeted the incoming trio in their classroom, drawing big sweat drops to their heads as she began to move out of the room "There will be a teacher meeting today but unfortunately, the students will not leave the school grounds until principal Sanada says so... bye-bye."

"Teacher Shigure is sure strange..." Rachel commented "not to mention that she is of the same height as her daughter and could easily pass off as sisters or close friends..."

"Come on Ami, forgive me for yesterday..." Kakashi's voice came in, with Ami looking away at the window. "I'll do anything..."

"No way mister!" she replied, keeping her face away.

"What's with them?" Kotaro asked, wondering like the others as well.

"They are like that since they met each other for the first time..." Yumi puffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Just because those two were late on our first day of classes... how ironic it may seem. Agree- disagree, friends- enemies... the works..."

"I say they are still the same..." a voice, awfully familiar came thru. "Am I right, Yumi?"

"Correct Miharu..." Yumi replied, and then noted who was she speaking to "Miharu!"

All of them looked at the back door, and there she was, sitting on the self- powered wheelchair- uniform complete, ready and worn. She gave out a big smile as all of them came for a close look.

"It's Miharu! And look, she'd cut her hair!"

"Oh my..." Meemi commented. "Is that you Miharu?"

"Finally, someone to share lunch again..." Karen added.

"We missed you sooo much... not just us, but the layer club as well..." other classmates cried. "Not just that, but the honor society and kendo club as well..."

"Guys, I'm okay... I finally got the permission to go to school in a wheelchair- even though it takes a pain of a time to climb and descend stairs. And Yukinari, please?" she replied and asked her friend.

"Anything I will do, even push..." he replied, pushing her to the vacant table- behind Kotaro's seat.

"Why is it always you doing the favors for Hoshikawa?" one male classmate envied "It's like she's your girlfriend or something..."

"Correct..." Miharu replied "I'm a girl, and I'm his friend... get it?"

"That's not what I mean..."

A few minutes later, teacher Sera came in. She knew that Miharu was about to return in class but was surprised at the sight of her- a bit too early.

"Good morning teacher..." Miharu greeted carefully, still managing a painful bow.

"Oh dear... welcome back Miharu- and unfortunately for you, you are on the sidelines in Ms. Kurama's PE class..." the teacher replied. "And class, the perimeter wall is your boundary until the principal says so... go crazy and wander around the grounds then..."

The class cheered as she left- that message meant that they can go anywhere in the academy grounds, and that the gates are closed until dismissal or otherwise directed by principal Sanada only.

"Come on Misaki, I'll show you to the layer club..." Rachel urged.

"Layer club? You mean that you have that kind of thing here as well?" Misaki asked as well, since the Eriol academy layer club wanted her to join.

"Not only that, but as far as I know, this is the only club that has its own layer tables..."

"Rather than be bored... and to try something out..." she finally committed. "Miharu?"

"You guys go ahead... I'll follow a while later- I still need to get used to the chair's controools!" Miharu replied, accidentally pushing the joystick forward, and moving the chair forward as well "Yuki, help meeee!"

And so as Yukinari tried to regain control of Miharu's butterfinger-slipped wheelchair, Rachel had dragged Misaki and the others to the central building, to the west of the junior high building- just below the 5 administration floors (6F-PH). The newcomers were amazed at the amount of room each club was allotted- about 4 classrooms worth (two rooms on each side of the hall). Math & science, honor society, literary, history and various other academic and indoor clubs were in there. They headed for the fifth floor and made their way towards the layer club.

"This is cool! Way too cool!" Tamayo raved as they saw the inside of the layer club- club designation ECA-50 (actually ECA-50R1- they are in the first of four rooms). There were layer tables and the works- a mini piffle princess to be exact. "This is the first time I've even seen a club this... this..."

"Good?" Rachel asked, Tamayo nodded, then noted someone.

"Kei!" she called, attracting attention to one of the club's newest members. "I didn't know that you studied here..."

"Have you noted my school uniform the day before?" he asked, almost crying to the fact that she had quickly forgotten the details of yesterday.

"Totally, I don't know..."

A big sweat drop appears on his head, leaving Kotaro to console him.

Meanwhile, in another more formal place for angelic fights, Koyomi had, after months of idleness, managed her angel Nilathiel into the field with the following words...

"With your divine wings, fly on and into the future... Nilathiel! Angel, descend!"

Nilathiel, for the record, looked like a teenage Athena with a difference: lighter grade armor, violet hair that was tied in a ponytail, and only a winged visor (like the deus' visor) as a helmet. Her primary weapon was a pair of pendulum wires, strung from her wrists. As soon as she stood ready, she set out for practice, flinging out her twin wires in rhythmic sync. Using expert control, she made the pendulum weights act like a pair of snakes, darting here and there against an imaginary target. Then, she wrapped her act, literally- wrapping one of the cords around her and stumbling her to the ground- to the giggle of some onlookers.

"Oops, I slipped... sorry there Nilly..."

"And say hello to the club president, senior Asa Shigure..." Kei pointed to the green-haired, black bow on one side of the head, tomboyish girl.

"I must be cursed..." she thought as she again saw the three. "Not these guys again..."

"And our vice-president, Sara Aokuni..." Kei then pointed to a long blonde, who was wearing a sailor cap.

"Oh my my..." Sara came and suddenly held Misaki's hands. "Aren't you Misaki Suzuhara, the miracle rookie?"

"Um... yes..."

"Oh my my... its sooo nice to see you..." she continued, glowing in excitement and looking at the others "And you must be her friend Tamayo with her angel Rushina..."

"Um... I guess so." Tamayo replied, puzzled.

"And you must be Misaki's boyfriend Kotaro... your angel Wizard is cute, but I didn't not expect that you would return to active play after I saw him in Ohjiro Mihara's hands..."

"Boyfriend?" Misaki silently thought and blushed.

"Really? You're joking..." Shuuko asked as to what Shinji suspected long before- Kotaro had feelings for Misaki.

"It's true, Koyomi told me first and I was surprised... and after witnessing her talking to him on her new cell (I should have brought Misakichi one anyway, but this boy beat me to it!)- I got the idea... our little girl, growing up so fast- and without me for these past years..." he replied, with tears running.

"I feel the same too..." Shuuko embraced her husband. "But now, I feel more confident in raising our child... you should be too... And in relation to that, we would have to do some measures for our daughter... like turning him into a manikin for the new dress that I'm doing for Misaki..."

Shinji just sweated hard, for this is the first time that his wife had that kind of idea- and he would not like it one bit.

"Would you stop it already Sara!" Asa suddenly yelled, which brought attention to all in club room 1. "They already know who they are... hello!"

"I did not know that..." Sara cryingly replied "I'm sooo sorry... forgive meeeee!"

"Hey, you don't have to make her cry!" Tamayo replied in return. "She's just glad to see us, that's all..."

"You don't have to..." Sara tried to stop the two staring girls.

"The makings of a good showdown... I'll watch this..." Rachel thought, scurrying over to the gathered crowd.

"Let's see who's point is correct by democratic means, a 2 on 2 match- me and one of the seniors against you and another one from the juniors..." Asa outlined facing a newly delivered table- a party table "Is it done yet?"

"Please wait as I finish this..." the technician beneath the table replied- the four of them (Misaki, Tamayo, Kotaro and Keitaro) quickly recognized the owner- Chris the employee. "Just a bit more... there, all done!"

"Sara, you're with me!" Asa called, dragging her friend to the A side chairs.

"Eh? Buy why me?" Sara resisted, prompting her friend to whisper something- it was effective, replacing the puzzled face with a more plain, determined one.

"You're with me Misakichi..." Tamayo called as well dragging Misaki to the B side chairs.

"But I don't want any part in this..."

"Who exactly are you?" Kotaro addressed Chris, who stood up beside him "You keep popping out at specific times and when especially Misaki is around..."

"Popping out with your friend around is just pure coincidence... and besides, I'm an employee sent here to install the new table in this school- I personally can't believe that a school has the capability to host such equipment..." he replied, showing to him his ID and order sheet.

"Okay... time to prove your point, Lisianthus!" Asa called as her angel settled.

Tamayo entered her angel in turn, then Misaki- reluctantly though.

"Enter, prima donna Primula!" Sara then let loose her angel.

A brief look... Lisianthus (or Sian as Asa calls her) has brown hair and sported a mage's dress with one keen difference- a pair of half swords were holstered on her waist. Primula on the other hand, was a violet-haired child angel- her prominent feature a red S-shaped mark on her head. Then suddenly, Sara uttered one word that was actually a command.

"Transform!"

The child angel suddenly turned into a ball of light as spectators were amazed as well as the two on B side. The angel that emerged from the light was totally different- she had aged, with the red mark turning blue and a pointed staff as her weapon.

"Transformation... a technique often used to energize a body by going to one state and another." Chris spoke to himself, explaining to whoever who was mystified and nearby. "The most commonly known shift is from a smaller, younger body to a larger, older one. And very few angels can do this at the most- and another kind of this shift deals with mode change- and still this form of transformation is limited to almost none."

"Sian... let go and charge!" Asa ordered her angel, immediately heading for Rushina. "Form buster sword!"

The angel unsheathed both of her half- swords and joined them along the flat edge, turning it into a huge 'buster sword'. Sian brought the weapon to bear but was blocked, halting any advance.

"Primula, Ray bow assault!" Sara ordered, pointing her staff. "Target Rushina..."

The order was executed cleanly, with energy bullets being aimed at Rushina- but as always, it was blocked- Misaki had managed to learn the way of applying the magic guard to others as well.

"I'm not going to allow that..."

"Oh my my... Misaki really is cool! Show me more, show me more!"

"Sara..." Asa puffed. "This isn't the time to rave about that... focus on our combination move..."

"Okay! Primula, begin magic sword formation with Sian..." Sara agreed and ordered her angel- who presented her wand to the rejoining of Lisianthus' sword- forming a quite larger blade.

"Magic Sword Strike!" the two then called, cooperatively swinging the combined sword-wand towards the unsuspecting Rushina, striking her with a sort of beam and sending her out.

"What kind of a move was that?" Kotaro wondered- and Chris had the answer.

"A combination move... how nice. By combining and using two or more distinct moves or weapons into one power move, the team can use a greater power, but at the SP (skill point) expense of the angels that executed the act." He again spoke to himself, as if on cue, the SP bars of both Sian and Primula were reduced to one-third their original amounts.

"What kind of a move was that?" Tamayo thought as the two enemy angels disengaged their weapons from each other. "It tore thru the guard like it was nothing..."

"It worked! It worked!" Sara spoke "You are such a genius!"

"What kind of a move was that... it was like... it's as if..."

"Okay, okay... what do we have here?" a voice suddenly came in.

"It's Mr. Rin Shichimi, one of the school's trustees..." a senior student replied. "I've heard of him before but..."

"Our English teacher..." Kotaro noted.

"Isn't this a bit unfair, one against two?" he then spoke, approaching the table, making Asa blush. "Why don't we try again? Because one of your competitors was not ready..."

By some measure, Asa could not utter a word of resistance as Rushina was returned to the field.

"Misakichi, I have thought of a plan... at one point you would have to project the magic guard on something..." Tamayo whispered. "And we are going to play tennis..."

Misaki wondered what that meant as Sian again charged at Rushina- and this time Asa's angel was a bit slow. It was close quarter combat all the way, batons vs. sword clashing and banging over and over- with the other two angels doing nothing except brace for an attack. Asa asked for help and Sara obliged, charging to Rushina as well, prompting Misaki to move in as well. And for five minutes, this was the scene, finally ending with the A side on their backs to each other. And it was at this point that Tamayo holstered her right baton and took out her revolver (pistol whatever...) and got off a shot.

"Misaki, apply the guard now on our batons and send the shell back to me!" she then called, quickly holstering her gun and switching the other baton to her right hand.

"Ok... here goes!" Misaki thought as the bullet and milliseconds flew. Thinking fast, Misaki applied the guard to both of their batons and quickly returned the ballistic service. (the shield was applied so that the form was like that of a tennis racket)

"I can see it but I can't believe it..." Chris muttered in disbelief, seeing the A side angels being harried in the middle by two angels that seem to play tennis, with the bullet as the ball and the guarded batons as rackets.

"Don't worry, they can only hit one at a time..." Asa assured her still shaking partner. "But it still needs the both of us to execute the combo- got to think fast!"

And as soon as the ballistic ball bounced off towards Misaki, both A side angels prompted for the formation. Just as they were about to form their magic sword, the ball was now returned, aimed for their weapons. The ball bounced on the sword and broke it, in the process damaging Primula out.

"Oh my my... Primula is out for the count..."

"No way..." Asa thought as her angel turned around to see Rushina doing a smash- aimed at her.

And the rest was history, with the smash smashing the last of A side. But Asa did not even made a negative comment or face as she stood up and shook hands- at least that rivalry was over.

"What happened here?" Miharu came in- too late, for the room settled back into its tune.

"Oh my my, it's Miharu... and she's back!" Sara called, and then rushed to take away from Yukinari the duty of pushing her. "How are you? And my, your hair... did you have a haircut?"

"Senior Shigure, it's been a while... how was the club?"

And so as Asa began to tell the events of the months that Miharu was gone, Tamayo and the others were in room 2, looking at the others (and yes, getting some attention and being looked at as well.). a few minutes later, the PA system rang with the announcement that the students can now go home. Back at the princess, Koyomi had managed to untie Nilathiel from her own mess, restoring her to the field once again.

"Okay..." Koyomi spoke, stretching out her arms "Let's practice until the both of us can't stand up!"

"Hey, isn't that your cousin?" Kotaro pointed as they entered as well, noting the violet-haired teen.

"Yes it is... sister Koyomi!" Misaki called as she left Yukinari with the pushing again.

"Yipes!" her thoughts suddenly snapped, looking back and not seeing her angel wrap around herself one more time. "I've been spotted!"

"This is a surprise... I thought that she doesn't play... but my guess is wrong..." Tamayo commented as Misaki's cousin just sat there- caught.

"I did not know that you played angelic layer..." Misaki spoke.

"Is that so?" Koyomi joked off. "I don't look like it though... meet my angel, Nilathiel."

"I think that she's a bit tied up there..." this time Miharu replied, pointing.

"Oh my! I'm sorry there Nilly!" she jumped as she untied her again.

Later at training, by virtue of what Yuko had outlined, Tamayo told what happened- for assessment.

"That was quick thinking by the sound of it... and now, we shall put that thinking to good use. Take your bow and we'll begin our formal target shooting, starting on how to shoot true each time..."

As Yuko began to teach the basics of archery, Kotaro was being thought another thing- how to fight his way out of a cage of moving string frames, and not to be tangled by them as well.

"Okay... the strings are and will always move at random..." Yuuki outlined "this exercise will teach you control over your actions- too fast and you will tangle yourself, too slow and you will be tangled by the cage. Now begin!"

And so, as he tried to wrestle himself from the cage of strings, Kei was being thought the principles of force manipulation- or so Sera explained.

"The reason why that pendulum wire was given to you was simple, so that you learn how to control the forces around you..."

"Can that be possible here?"

"Let's just say that we have a knack for finding people with the capacity to do, okay?" she replied and then began her lesson- how to project the weight forward in a dead center line.

"You learn quite fast Misaki..." Andrei commented on her progress- it was the second day and already she can do and block each basic move- slashing about 2 years worth of training. "It's time to move on to the next stage- learning how to project the internal energy that is in you... like this..."

He grabbed his shinai and slashed the air infront of an apple that was standing on top of some bricks. Misaki was amazed at the sight of the apple splitting afterwards.

"Wow..."

"See? That is part of what I'm going to teach you..."


	64. Battle Phase 214: Learning the Force

Battle Phase 2-14: Learning the Force

That night, Misaki was stunned at what she had to do.

"Answer this first..." Andrei told her "this test contains exactly 100 items that are totally irrelevant to each other... just answer them naturally- don't think them over even for a sec. That is all, and good night..."

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"And don't even ask Miharu the answers!" the last words came in appropriately.

"Come in please..." she called after hearing a knock- it was Kotaro.

"How are you doing?" he then asked "Miharu's uncle just came in and gave me this test... just when I was about to pass through the third set of frames in teacher Yuuki's 'torture string cage'. And Tamayo and Suzuki were given their own copies as well..."

"So, the infamous 'projection alignment' exam... I understand why you gave them such..." Andrei's wife cooed after he explained.

"Master Han and uncle gave me that kind of exam- I meant us. I never got to fully understand the logic of answering such illogical questions until I graduated from my doctorate in psychology. The four attributes of the style- improvement, change, execution or will and unity... they must know their alignment in order to properly use their Ki force properly. I personally believe that Misaki's alignment is that of unity- all three of the other alignments combined- she will be a strong person in the future."

The next day, Saturday- a day of half day classes at Hoshikawa. Homeroom was extended (by virtue of another announcement), so Misaki took advantage of the time to answer the test. She was at no. 77 when Miharu took notice.

"I see you got the test too..." she spoke, moving her wheelchair closer "Uncle is often weird, but often right as well..."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes... I think I was about 4 when he gave me my sheet- I just zoomed thru it... well that's what mom said."

"Okay... okay... please keep your things- whether it is your cellphone or notebook or your alignment exam sheet... please." Sera came in "I have something important to tell you guys..."

"Does it have something to do with yesterday's meeting?" Nami asked, since a teacher meeting at her former school spells something for the students as well.

"As a matter of fact, yes. The teachers- we have met with the principal to discuss the upcoming school festival, set to be aligned with the town festival as well- like always."

"The festival of the stars (Hoshi-matsuri), or star fest as the others would call it..." Rachel whispered to Misaki, as their adviser kept on. "This town is famed for wonderful spots for stargazing- not to mention that an internationally run observatory is part of the school campus... and yes, they said that one of the many star gods descended here in legends- they say that her name is Meguri Fuuko- the maiden of the lost wind."

"And furthermore, I would like the class to do something..." Sera continued to outline "I would like the class to set up at the most two concessions and have a team for the sports events... and yes, the usual mini angelic layer tournament for keeps... details later! Now settle down as I bring the details- I mean return here at 11:00, so I can give it out before I dismiss you."

That message prompted the class to spread out into the grounds. After grabbing a bite to eat, Miharu and Misaki made their way into the layer club- by which they spot Nami, who was practicing with her angel.

"This is Nami, my angel- as you heard from me, I have named her after myself..." she introduced her angel, a ninja like Asumi- but much keener looking, with black as her theme- eyes, hair and clothing. The head plate was inscribed with a cross- a symbol for the star. A kunai and chain was in her hands, her keen handling making anyone who saw it amaze.

"Yahoo! I'm here Nami..." someone interrupted- it was Saori. "Let's check if Touka's weapon can match up. Come on, get in... Touka Kurenai!"

Saori's angel Touka was like Sai's angel Shirahime- a bit mature looking, with short violet hair tied behind her head, her kimono looking like it was made from final fantasy, white sandals and a spear that has cups on both sides and a ball on top- looking like a traditional toy. She played on her spear, trying to cycle her movements from catching the ball at the cup and catching the ball on the point on top.

"Time to go, go, go!" Saori called as Touka began to swing her spear hard, enabling her ball tip to fly, with a length of chain trailing it, connecting the pointed ball to the spear tip.

Nami just evaded in tune, enabling her practice partner to fully utilize the field. The spear whipping sent sonic booms all along- heard on the outside as snapping pieces of wood. And the chain's sudden jerking in those routines also amplified and somehow directed the booms towards Nami's angel. Sonic boom, pointed chain and spear body- all three elements combining into one smooth attack, forcing Nami to retaliate. Misaki just stood there, transfixed as the two maneuvered their chains back and forth against each other.

"Okay, now for the details for the festival- which will be held in three weeks time..." Sera now outlined at the last period- again homeroom. "The mini tournament that we have for the last four years will now be called the Rina cup, in honor of someone here who has brought pride to our school time and time over..."

Everyone now looked at the now embarrassed Miharu- you know now who the cup was named for.

"And new rules will be implemented!" Sera then dropped a ball "There will be two categories for this cup- individual and team. The team will consist of two people, and will follow the ladder of the individual- two loss KO. And now unlike before, teachers and outsiders are now allowed to participate in this cup, with the prize a very special something- and that I won't tell... It maybe cash, material things or just a pat on the back... it depends."

"Moving on to the concessions... principal Sanada has decided to combine all sections in each grade level- with each grade running at the least three concessions, what ever that may be- food, movie room, store or whatever is pleasing. And the year level that profits the most from this event will be given a special prize from the principal and faculty head themselves- namely principal Sanada and yours truly..."

"Your idea totally works Yayoi!" Icchan replied to Yayoi's proposal- to test the systems at the upcoming 5th annual star fest angelic layer tourney- now called the 1st annual Rina layer cup. "You are such a genius!"

"Just doing my... job!" she replied before unloading at the kitchen sink- morning sickness. "Ugh... I have forgotten how hard it is to have a child..."

"Orange juice madam?" Aiza came and asked.

"Lime juice please thank you... and some mochi please..."

"Mochi?" the others just asked in their stunned state of mind. "You've got to be kidding..."

"Three weeks... that's short- I need to step up the pace..." Andrei thought as he ate his lunch- freeloading with his wife at Yayoi's place. "And yes, Sakura wants her key back... that means, I need to trade it for something- and this pendant of mine will do great."

"Don't worry Misaki... we'll do fine in the festival..." Tamayo assured as Misaki was changing in her bedchamber. "And first year juniors will win at this one!"

"It's not that I'm worried, I'm just unsure of whether or not to join in the cup... you've heard what they said to us..."

"Yes, I know... they are prompting us to join... but as for me, Hinata's still in a fix." This time Miharu replied. "Well that's what mom said..."

"And as for me, I'm still amazed at what Nami and Saori did... I'm totally amazed." Tamayo added.

"They are the ten star warriors..." Miharu commented.

"And another point, besides them being the top ten in our class, why are they called as such? You must know Miharu..." Misaki now asked, opening her bedchamber door.

"Actually, they are also the best in our class in playing angelic layer- the former powerhouse now soulmaster Donatra, the unpredictable elf twins Akashi and Nikita, the saints Ryoko and Fuse, the double-dealing Touka, the black ninja Nami, Ikaruna the alchemist and the lightning twins Teppa and Yukina."

"And the Gundam girl Hinata..." Tamayo added. "But that makes eleven... with the miracle rookie Hikaru and the gunslinger Rushina in as well, that makes 13..."

"Don't forget Wizard..." Miharu added. "The 'layer prince'... so that makes 14- no longer an unlucky number..."

The two girls giggled, embarrassing Misaki. Then, the door opens, revealing Andrei and Ai.

"Girls, lessons are suspended for today- and give me your test papers..." he spoke.

The two girls gave him their papers, drawing a smile to his face.

"And yes, a new area that you can go to has been added- the Zen garden... you should take a look, I'm sure that you'll find the atmosphere to contemplate. Let's go Ai..."

"Why looking so sober there Misaki?" Tamayo asked as soon as the door closed.

"Well, I was actually getting the hang of his' lessons- it's as if I'm already used to this..."

"You know... you're right on that 'getting the hang' bit- drawing that heavy bowstring was nothing... like the string was not there... and just when I was wearing this for lessons." Tamayo replied, standing up to reveal her archery uniform under her kimono. "See?"

"Excuse me... is there anyone here?" someone's voice then person came in.

"Mom..." Tamayo replied to the sight of her parent, Kaname.

The other two were amazed at her, who for the record has green hair- quite rare saying that almost every hair color has been plotted on the genetic map- and with green being the only sterile color, it was a mystery on how Kaname managed to give birth.

"How are you kids doing?" she then asked "And, have you seen your father's stun gun again?"

"First of all mom, we are doing fine... and I saw father giving it to guy in black just a while before I came here."

"Guy in black? That was no guy... it was someone called Yvonne... I think I heard that name somewhere..."

Both Misaki and Tamayo looked at Miharu- it was her aunt Yvonne alright. Meanwhile, in the Zen garden, Kaito and his wife were having a carefree snack of rice cakes and tea, when Andrei suddenly came in, bearing a shogi board.

"It's about time you showed up... yes please." The patriarch called, not breaking his gaze from the spiritual lagoon of sand that was in the middle of the garden. Kanae went away and rearranged the food trays to suit the new setup- Andrei and Kaito with the board in between, and the matriarch off one side, waiting.

"May I ask something uncle..." Andrei began, with a pawn to match. "Do you know the location of Hinata's last possession, Honey?"

"Why don't you ask Yayoi? She's the angel expert... she must have given it to someone." Kaito replied with a pawn as well.

"I doubt it... I guess is that Hinata gave her away... but the question is, to whom?"

Meanwhile, in the Kojima residence in Tokyo, Kirie just got off from her class in Tokyo University and was lying down on her bed. She was staring at an angel that was for weeks, floating inside her scanner- her name: Honey.

Next morning- Sunday. Even Misaki was wondering at why she woke up earlier than usual, as she woke up and walking towards the central dojo.

"Hmm... what am I doing here anyway?" she wondered as she lazily walked at the front door.

She suddenly felt something head her way and quickly ducked to avoid it- a missed wind cutter slash.

"Oh my... I'm sorry about that." someone in the shadows apologized. "I was doing it with a blindfold on..."

"Don't... please don't worry about me uncle..." Misaki quickly noted the owner. "Please, go on..."

"I'm not expecting, of all people who can show up, you appearing this early..." Andrei replied, taking off his blindfold. "Ah, I almost forgot... do you have the star necklace that Miharu gave you?"

"Umm... as a matter of fact, I have not noticed that it was still here..." she replied, taking out the ornament.

"Here's the story... I'll trade that for this..." he then replied in turn, taking out his pendant. "This ruby is called the star of Gaia; this is very expensive and one-of-a-kind, so I don't want it lost, okay? And this serves as my act of respect towards you..."

And so star key and gemstone were exchanged, prompting Andrei to think another line.

"And the gem also foretells the future..."

Then, after Misaki was accustomed to the new necklace, she felt something but waved it off, just something minor- but actually, it was Andrei, carefully looking at her body's energy points.

"And again... she is strong..." he again thought as he resumed.

"Meow..." a cat meowed infront of Miharu's room. "Meeeooow..."

"Huh?" Miharu's sleepy voice came in, as well as more meowing.

She then opened the door and was surprised to see all four cats, now purring in content. She slowly crawled and sat up to let her pets curl and snuggle up to her. Feeling contented, Miharu looked on, soaking the view of the early morning.

"Now we begin..." Andrei spoke to Misaki- after breakfast, with Miharu to one corner. "The reason I have given you such a seemingly worthless test is to determine something- what kind of alignment you have. Allow me to further explain... within each person energy flows- that's called Ki. And Ki flows through the body along points called nodes. If the energy flow is either allowed or stopped at various nodes, certain effects can be achieved- like paralyzing your foes with one punch or healing injured organs."

"And each person's alignment is based on what kind of and how the energy flows. Improvement, change, will and unity, each alignment has its own effect on a person and hence, how the energy is forced- in short, certain alignments can make the effect of one common move different from person to person."

"What does it have to do with you're about to teach me?"

"'Know thy self...' that is one key element on how to properly learn- if you know yourself, you know how to channel all of that energy properly. 'Efficient projection'- that is the key. And now for starters... please stand up."

Misaki promptly stood up and he arranged her stance- feet flat on the floor, arms down and relaxed and head facing straight. Humming a tune, he then began to tap with two fingers various points of Misaki's body- back, shoulders, legs, knees, the works. But that did not stop there, for after he finished that move, with a palm he slapped Misaki's back dead-center, fainting her. And as she lay there, he proceeded to do the same thing to the others, except Tamayo- with a thought in mind.

"She no longer needs this... she has already inherited the skill to act fast- from her mother- her resistance to the lambda drive's field is evidence... and it only needs to be brought out. If 'those' people knew that Tamayo Kisaki is a descendant of Kaname- and if their true identities were revealed, they will stop at nothing... the 'whispered' people must be protected as well..."

Later, Misaki awoke, and he was waiting for her.

"Feeling better?" he asked. "If so, we'll begin... pick up your shinai."

He then picked up a frame that had five chimes and placed it a good distance from Misaki.

"Now for formal lesson one: how to project... no cutting or breaking here. Swing your sword towards the chimes, with the aim of ringing them from that distance. It's simple, as you swing; try to project something towards the chimes..."

Misaki was left puzzled as he left. She tried to swing back and forth, but to no avail.

"How am I supposed to do this?"

Tamayo in the meantime was being thought how to shoot a quickly moving target with her bow and arrow- a clay pigeon to be exact. She was also having a hard time primarily relying on the advice that she should look moves ahead.

"Rai, Pull!" Yuko called to the pigeon launching servant.

She shot one- a miss.

"Pull!"

Only mere inches- quite an improvement.

"Pull!"

Another pigeon, another near miss.

"Nice one..." Yuko praised, as Tamayo again drew an arrow "Just focus a bit more... Pull!"

And as soon as the clay disc again began to accelerate from its launcher, time for Tamayo began to slow down.

"What the... it's slowing down. Okay, calm down... aim, focus, ready and... Let fly!"

And thus, she released the first arrow. And with her perception of time still at slow, she picked up another arrow, aimed it and made it fly. The first arrow missed, and the second arrow was a hit, breaking it.

"Oh my... two shots..." Yuko thought as first arrow coasted on to the straw stop block at the end of the range and the second quickly plummeting straight to the ground. "Pull!"

Kotaro was being thought a much harder subject- breaking a stone panel behind a wooden one without breaking the wood. Try as he might, he just kept on slowly injuring his fist upon breaking the wood panel.

"How does he do that?" he kept on asking himself, trying to remember all the pointers his father gave to him. "It seems that he wanted the stone to break... want... will! I got it! I must not direct the force directly- I must will the stone to break- no, I must want it to break... I must think that I can break it without touching everything else..."

And so the concentrated this time- he slammed, and a crack... not bad for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Keitaro was doing well on his assigned lesson- hit a moving bulls-eye with the tip of his pendulum wire- but Sera was not satisfied.

"Remember that the wire you are using can channel your energy towards the tip... I want you not to move your arm as you move your weight- I want the throw dead center front always and only the wire moving, understand?"

"Having a hard day dear?" Andrei's wife asked as they were in the garden. "Tell me..."

"Well for one thing, their lessons are appropriate for their alignment. Misaki's alignment of unity (that's three in one) enables her to learn quickly from a single sighting. For now though, mastering the windcutter is just the first step- enabling her to improve on how to utilize Ki- 'how to project'. The next lessons though, will also improve on other aspects of her alignment, enabling will, and control as well- allowing her angel to break the lambda shielding. Kotaro in the meantime, is aligned with improvement and will... the break test will concentrate on applying the right amount and kind of force onto whatever target is needed- allowing his angel's shield to be much more powerful."

"Mister Suzuki's test is quite simple- for someone who has the alignment of control. The pendulum wire is extremely sensitive to changes in force, internally or externally- making it hard to control, if you wanted it to act like a trained snake- straight tail but flexible head. If he manages, taming the raw power of his angel's Arbalest will be no problem. Tamayo is a strange one, having the alignment of will and control. The shooting test will draw out all of that hidden power that she inherited from her mother- and believe me, Yuko has seen it already."

"The thing about the Kisakis is... impossible! Really?"

"The Kisaki name just came from Sosuke's nearest relatives here... so the family adopted it after their marriage. If I told you the reason why Kaname Chidori changed her name, I would have to lock you up."

"I see... 'Tamayo Chidori'- her child, is a miracle child as well... I'm glad that she's living a normal life- as Tamayo Kisaki. But with the lambda drive proliferating (my prediction), she might be forced to use her abilities- I feel sorry for the child..."

"I hope that her abilities turn out to be fun for her... Putting that aside, I must go check on Misaki- her lesson is the most hardest."

He came in the central dojo and found Misaki meditating rather deeply. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and stood up. Picking up her shinai, she kept a keen eye on the frame as she began to swing. The wind from the swing then went on its way towards the chime frame, ringing all five chimes and blowing Andrei's hair as well.

"Very good..." he spoke, clapping his hands. "That's what I meant... practice more..."

He then went to Kotaro- who for the moment was left by Yuuki, to repair the damaged string cage. He saw that the stone panel was being slowly cracked by each punch he made- and with a couple of broken wooden panels to one side.

"Nice one..." he clapped again "carry on... and wear your gloves, you'll hurt yourself that way..."

He then proceeded to Tamayo's location- he was impressed, for the pigeon release speed was already up a notch- a few misses still in between.

"Only Yayoi can manage this speed..." Yuko commented. "This girl is a natural..."

At Keitaro's place however, he was not impressed, for the boy still has not managed to do what he asked.

"Okay scrap that..." he called, stopping the lesson. "Come here... Sera, do you still have that yoyo?"

"As a matter of fact, I have it here..." she replied, taking out her trusty yoyo- used in many occasions as a weapon of attrition against any dog that tried to bite her.

"Good..." he replied, taking the yoyo. "Use this instead. And yes, a new lesson: try to keep the yoyo spinning on its end for at least five minutes..."

"I can't even keep a yoyo spinning on its end for even a minute..." Kei sweated as he left.

Later that afternoon...

"This is tiring..." Misaki puffed as she lay on the floor of the east community house- near their rooms.

"You said it..." Kotaro appeared and leaned against the wall, prompting Misaki to sit beside him. "Trying to break something without breaking another is hard, especially if those two are beside each other. Want one?"

"Thanks..." Misaki replied, taking a can of very cold drink. "But really, projecting wind towards some chimes is partly relaxing- I even managed to ring them in tune..."

"Ahh... that was good..." Tamayo came in, quite refreshed and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Tamayo, what happened to you?" Kotaro asked his cousin.

"Shooting arrows... and it was the first time I ever held a bow. It was tough at first, but then it was clean and easy. And by the way, have you seen Kei?"

"He's still not here..." Misaki replied and Kotaro nodded as well.

It was at this time that Kaname passed, noticing the kids.

"Mom..." Tamayo called.

"Feeling okay dear?" she asked her daughter. "It seems that your new instructor really shook you up there..."

"It was strange really... the more I practice, the more I grow accustomed to the activity- it's as if..."

"Feels like time slowing down huh? If you feel that way, don't be alarmed... I often feel that way..." she replied as she went on her way thinking.

A week has now passed, and in the Pierce household, New Jersey- a cellphone phone rings beside Natalie's bed. A sleepy arm grabs it and answers.

"Natalie..." she spoke sleepishly.

"Natalie! It's me..." the other line answered back- Lina. "Lina..."

"Oh... so how are (zzzz) the pineapples there?"

"It's not pineapple season here! And I called you to talk about something..."

"So... (Zzzz) what is (zzzz) so important that you rouse me from my slumber? - even though the 6 am news is on..."

Outside, a FedEx guy drops an envelope in the mailbox. Then...

"She cut me off!" Lina almost screamed as Natalie accidentally cut the line.

Later that morning in Jersey...

"You've got to be kidding me?" Natalie thought as she read the envelope that was addressed to her- from Stacy Wyvern, Piffle Princess North America manager. Inside, there was a single domestic airline ticket and one letter with the following words: "Call Lina and spend your spring break in another country... the second letter is for your dad and mum..."

"I see no bad in it- going to Japan and so..." Natalie's mum replied, after reading her letter. "Go on dear, have fun..."

"Lina!" Natalie's voice almost broke her eardrums "You did not tell me that you are going to Japan!"

"I was about to tell you but..."

"Don't worry... watch out Japan, because Electra and I will storm you like you've never experienced before... so, when do we leave?"

"You need to get here first... I have the tickets..."

"Eh!"


	65. Battle Phase 215: Uncertain Normalcy

Battle Phase 2-15: Uncertain Normalcy

Monday, two weeks before the star fest and already first year had already decided what concessions to open, snack shops- primarily western and traditional Japanese treats.

"Please, can you ask you dad to help us?" one classmate asked Miharu- over recess. "The teachers say that even our parents can help..."

"Well, I'll ask him- he's busy you know..."

Misaki in the meantime was mopping the floor- floor crew for today. She was diligently mopping the floor while munching on her snack when suddenly, someone tapped her.

"Naaaaa!" she cried as she was jolted, swinging the mop in a sword like fashion, almost taking out the head of the one who tapped her- Rachel.

"Easy there..." she called "No one will hurt you... I just wanted to ask if you're free later... me and the other girls will look for materials for our cookie stand- just to be safe."

"Okay, I'll come, but who's coming anyway?"

"Let me see... besides me and you, Yukina, Miharu, Tamayo, Meemi, Rie Shimokawa from class C, Momoko Midachi from class D and our concession advisers teachers Kurama and Shigure. Meemi's mom owns a cooking supplies store and Miharu's relatives will pitch in, particularly her father..."

"Okay, okay, break it up!" their homeroom adviser came in "We have an update on the festival... it will be moved a week ahead- to make way for the proper festival. And the list of all athletics competitors must be given two days before- as well as those who will participate for the Rina cup- outsiders need not apply in advance. And a change in the plan of concessions- a junior high class will team up with a senior high class..."

"Huh? Junior high and senior high, together?" some classmates asked.

"My plans are snuffed by a blitz..." Rachel puffed.

"And the class you will be teaming up with is: senior second year class A..."

"Senior Asa Shigure's class..." some of the boys commented. "Lucky!"

"And hence, all subjects for this week will be on hold- except those that have assignments given- to plan for the festival..."

"We are sooo lucky!" one male classmate raved "We get to have senior Shigure... didn't you know that she had already modeled in a swimsuit mag before?"

"I have that issue... and boy, she is surely sexy..." another classmate added.

"Change of plans... Yukina, Tamayo, Misaki, Meemi and add to that whoever comes along from S2-A" Rachel rewrote her plans on her organizer notepad.

Meanwhile, in the hallway approaching J1-A...

"Don't worry Sara; it will be under control..." Asa assured "That class knows how to do things too you know..."

"Hello..." Sara greeted as the two opened the door.

"Oh my..." Asa just puffed.

After a few hours of discussion, Rachel's group (no teachers unfortunately)- and now add to that Sara and Asa set off- first stop; Saint Tail's, a cooking supplies store, owned by the Hanioka family.

"Eh... we did not know that you cook as well..." Tamayo wondered at Asa's story. "The only thing the boys know about you is your figure..."

"Really? I did not know that I was that popular- even the school pop polls have noted that I'm the most beautiful and sexiest... but from my point of view, I'm not that attractive... but I guess any good face combined with this kind of body really has some effect- I think that the pictorial I had started it all..."

"What's with those two?" Rachel asked as the two chatted on. "Wasn't it just last week when those two fought against each other?"

"We're here..." Meemi cheered as they were now infront of her mother's shop.

They came in, and the door chime rang, making the counter attendant look their way.

"Welcome home my dear..." the cheerful greeting of Meemi's Meimi mom came. "By the way, your sister Nabiki just came home from abroad..."

"Mom, my new friends, Misaki and Tamayo... and these are seniors Shigure and Aokuni..." Meemi introduced the others, since Meimi had already known Miharu, Yukina and Rachel.

"Nice to meet you to madam..." the four introduced bowed down.

"Oh my... Nabiki, please take over the counter for a while..."

"Okay..." Nabiki replied, making her way to the counter while chewing bubble gum. "By the way, I'm Nabiki... did my little sister do anything?"

"Nabiki! You don't have say- because you just got here..."

"Need supplies for the festival next week?" Meemi's mother asked, as she accompanied her daughter around.

"How did you know mom?"

"Those guys over there told me so- senior high students..."

Asa looked on with dread as she saw who those senior high students are.

"Kazuki Shichimi... just as I thought!" she yelled at them. "What are you doing here?"

"A-ha! Asa Shigure- never expected someone like you popping here... and everybody in town knows that the best place to get cooking materials is Saint Tail's..." Kazuki replied, inching closer to her and making her red. "Our group will make the best products in the festival..."

"I'll never get beaten by a creep like you..." she replied, stomping her foot on Kazuki's.

Later at her house, Asa came in with a sour face.

"Aachan, welcome home..." the voice of her childish mother came "Did anything bad happen on your trip?"

"One name mom- Kazuki..." she puffed as she sat on the table, watching her mother prepare dinner.

"Oh my... had a run-in with him again? The younger brother of your crush is really something..."

"Mom! Even though they almost look the same, that Kazuki is too... too... too proud!"

"Come on, get into clean clothes and help me here, okay?"

"Okay mom... be there in 10."

Asa then walked up to her room, whose door was on its front a sign that looked like the ace of spades with a line cutting across the horizontal, giving it the impression of the letter A- "Ace Asa" she was once called- and the name stuck to her. Putting her bag down on her study table, she closed the door and then the curtains.

"Am I that attractive?" she asked herself as she slowly took off her clothing, one by one- in an almost fashion show-like manner. "I guess so..."

Meanwhile, Kei had managed to lengthen the time the yoyo spun on its end by about half- about eight minutes now.

"Good... very good..." Sera clapped her hands in relief "Now, it's back to the pendulum for you..."

"Four layers... good!" Yuuki exclaimed as Kotaro resumed his 'string cage escape act'- alternated between the panel breaking exercise. "Focus more..."

"I can't believe it..." Yuko's jaw just dropped as she witnessed Tamayo's now seemingly expert handling of the bow- hitting a red target amidst a stream of other clay pigeons.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this..." Tamayo thought as arrow after arrow was being released. "Is this still me?"

Unbeknownst to her daughter, Kaname has been looking at the proceedings and have heard Tamayo's thoughts as well.

"Again..." Andrei barked as he and Misaki were practicing some attack scenarios. "Too slow..."

Another pass- not enough. And he was tiring.

"Another one... please." Misaki's plea came in like a direct order.

"We should rest for a while..."

"Let me try again... please..." Misaki countered his advice, with a determined look on her face- reminding her of his past. "Let me try again..." And it was at this time that Shuuko came in.

"Mom..." Misaki called as her mom came in and Andrei silently went out.

"Don't stress yourself dear... you'll tire quickly if you continue on..."

"But... but..."

"Take it easy... I was once like you in that attitude- and it tired me so..." Shuuko continued, letting her child's head rest on her lap.

And without any provocation, she quickly slept.

"Like the time I spent hours trying to crack the enemy's firewall..." she thought as she ran her fingers through Misaki's hair. "You've become a teen, and soon, you'll be a lady- a woman... not just in my eyes, but also to your special someone- and I'll test him."

Meanwhile, on another part of the complex, Yayoi was sitting by herself, staring at the sky.

"The festival of the stars is almost there- the only time that I can sustain myself..." Yayoi's voice and eyes suddenly changed to that of the celestial Meguri "I will test to see if fate had really decided on it or not..."

The next day, another meeting at Misaki's room had commenced. The issue- competition, from senior section 2-B and junior section 3-A- the team where Kazuki Shichimi was declared leader.

"We must beat them at all costs!" Asa pointed out. "He must lose, no matter what!"

"But senior Shigure, it would be hard to stand up against our batch's genius strategist- Kazuki Shichimi..." one senior classmate objected. "He's one smart aleck..."

"I know... but don't forget that Ace Asa is here- remember that!" she replied, laughing hard.

"Oh no... She used her pen again... this is bad..." the person who objected now thought.

"He's such a jerk..." Asa silently mumbled over recess. "Why doesn't he stop and take a look instead..."

"So, planning to open hostilities huh?" someone sat in the chair behind her- Kazuki.

"And so what then?"

And again the two look at each other, now face to face.

"I could not compose myself when looking straight at you..." Kazuki replied, turning his slightly red face quickly away.

"And so do I..." Asa turned her slightly red face as well, and then thought "Really, is he that unstable when looking at me?"

The two then looked at each other and lolled their tongues, making witnesses sweat big drops.

"Really? Did your father agree?" Asa, who was silently elected team leader, asked Miharu.

"Yes, he said that he has the time to fully help us in our concessions..."

"That's great! Watch out Shichimi, I'm going to pawn you!" she exclaimed and laughed.

"This is going to be one long festival- I think that this is going to be a rivalry instead of a contest..." Rachel puffed.

And after detailed plans for the concessions were planned, dismissal. Asa was at the gate when she was approached by Kazuki.

"Yo! So, how are you?" he asked as she passed.

"If you're trying to make your presence felt, it's not working..."

"Sorry for being too proud and having too much pride, thank you!" Kazuki almost yelled. "It would have been much easier if you yourself would not have been strung too high!"

"And who cares about that, mister know-it-all! Not even stopping to take a good look..."

"Oh yeah!" the two again stared at each other's eyes, sparks of anger flowing in between.

"And take a good look at what, your body? Who ever called you beautiful face-to-face?"

Asa performs a roundhouse kick but misses, giving an unexpected bonus to the boy- a peep.

"Don't you even dare look!" Asa replied, planting her missed foot and performing a back kick with her left, sending him reeling to the pavement in pain. "Pervert!"

"Oh Aachan... welcome" Asa's mother greeted her as she came in- mad "Home..."

"Grrrr he's gone too far!" she almost screamed "Not only that he..." and then proceeded to tap her skirt- Aya knew what that meant.

"Oh dear... don't be sooo angry at him- you know, the more you hate someone, the more you love him..."

"Mom, don't say that! I totally hate him for all I care- life, whatever!"

Meanwhile, back at the Hoshikawa residence, Andrei was reviewing Keitaro's progress during the week passed, and did he progress- Sera's lesson of standing the weight on top of the wire was proving to be an effective one- the only thing is, he could not balance the top-heavy setup after he had erected it- it toppled like an unbalanced stick rather than a plain weight falling down. Andrei's assessment of Kotaro however, was a bit low- he still had not managed to clear the last cage level and still had inconsistencies in his panel breaking- so a new lesson was made; actually the same as Misaki's earlier lesson- how to ring chimes from a distance- but with his fists instead. Tamayo on his tab however, was excellent progress- so board games were the new order of business- primarily chess, checkers, and scrabble, as well as the archery practice. Misaki was having a hard time with the modified bell-chiming lesson- ringing one of them at a time.

"Not yet..." Misaki thought as she managed to ring only two.

"You seem to have a problem there..." someone suddenly interrupted her.

"Aunt Yayoi..." Misaki greeted the intruder.

"That was quite impressive; especially when you have just held this..." she praised the child, holding the shinai. "And you have managed to do this too..." she continued, wind ringing two chimes- like Misaki just did. "But... you still have a long way to go..." she finished her speech with a wind ring on just one chime- one ring, one chime.

"Can I ask something... how is this training related to angelic layer?"

"As you see, the angel is like your other self or yourself in many ways- you move it, you feel her pain, you treat her like your friend and sometimes, she relates to you as well. The bond you have created with your angel is as close as to being yourself... in order to be effective in the layer, your angel must be effective as well- and that reflects on you as well- you must be effective as well. And what you learn here can be and will be used in future fights- so be grateful..." Yayoi explained.

"I seem to understand it now... it's like learning rhythm, only much more complicated..."

"Exactly! And since I have nothing to do, can I have a battle?"

"Yes please..."

"To the sky, fly on, soar on... find and unify any discontinuity you see... go forth, maiden of the wind, Yayoi!" Yayoi introduced her angel- and to see if the line fits. "Angel, descend!"

"May these angelic wings guide me and Hikaru to victory!" Misaki then pitched Hikaru in, "Angel, descend!"

"Okay Misaki, we'll have an evaluation, try and blow my hair with your sword..." Yayoi now instructed Misaki, as Hikaru took out her sword.

"Okay... here goes..." Misaki replied as she made Hikaru do a windcutter- it was a pretty strong wind that really blew Yayoi's hair into a mess.

"Nice one..." angel Yayoi mumbled as she took off her eyeglasses, and wearing another one. "And now, time for me to let loose! Phase-on!"

And so, angel Yayoi transformed into her battle mode- battle kimono, chest protector and her light blue ascot not turned into a light blue hair ribbon- but it was not just that.

"Kazenagi, appear and descend!" Yayoi called, stretching one hand up and in a more tough tone- and hence, said spear appeared on the outstretched hand.

As that battle raged, Tamayo was given a break and she headed for Kei's place. She silently went in and sat, carefully observing his attempts to balance. Moments after, Sera finally gave him a break, and was surprised to see Tamayo there as well.

"Have you been here long?" he asked, big sweat drops on his head.

She just smiled- he knew what that meant.

"Hmm... this is good." Sera thought as she slowly went out. "There maybe a couple of lovebirds loose here..."

"Don't worry about a thing there..." Tamayo assured "Its okay..."

"I hope so... not only must I make a flimsy wire stiff, but also to balance it's heavy weight on top of that... if I try to think that the wire is balanced, it just keeps on falling. If I try to think that the wire is stiff, I can't balance it..."

"Why don't you think of both then?"

"Hello? Reduced thinking capacity due to constant concentration... hello! Earth to Tamayo, is anyone there?" Kei replied, getting the chance to knock her head a couple of times.

"Aww, that hurts... Why you!" Tamayo resisted as she tried to lock his hand. But Kei knew otherwise, and did a countermove that he always saw in movies- flip her over. But the move did not make it to his expectations, pulling him down to the floor with her. Their hearts begin to beat hard when they stared at each other's red faces.

"Um... I... I..." the boy began to stammer.

"Wha-wha-what is it?" the girl stammered as well.

"It's because..." the two asked each other, and quickly turned their faces away.

Suddenly, the sound of a dropped tray breaks their intimate moment. The two turn around to see Miharu (who was managing to walk slowly without the crutch in the house and on a crutch when outside.) face totally red and turning away.

"I-I-I-I saw no-no-no-nothing!" she stammered.

"Wait, don't tell the others in school or even here!" Tamayo resisted. "We were just..."

"I-I-I-I'm not go-go-go-going to tell Mi-Mi-Mi-Misaki and the others that you and Suzuki were-were-were-were laying around on the flo-flo-flo-flo-floor, being ro-ro-ro-ro-romantic with ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-each other... I-I-I-I di-di-di-did not kno-kno-kno-know that you two were..."

"Misaki, we were just..."

"Excuse me!" Miharu then walked quickly.

"I hope that my trust is returned..." Tamayo silently dreaded.

At the Shigure residence, dinner had finished and it was Aya's turn to do dishes and her daughter was in her room, laying on her bed in rather sexy attire- her underwear. She was busy listening to the radio when suddenly; her cellphone rang- with an unknown number.

"Asa Shigure... who is this?"

"Hello?" the other line answered- making her recognize the owner- Kazuki.

She quickly closed the line and again, it rang.

"Hello? Miss Shigure? I would... if I could..." Kazuki explained as she cut him off again and again. "Just... explain... what happened... please?"

"I'll give you just a minute for explanations- after that, I'm turning off my cell!" Asa threatened, irritated at the proceedings. "Begin!"

"First of all, I would like to say; I'm sorry... for whatever happened this afternoon."

Asa's expression softens a bit- from an angry face to a frown.

"And sorry for calling you- my bro gave your number to me, and I could not refuse..."

"Why? Why could you not refuse?" Asa asked softly, the question shooting him as she turned on her phone's camera and letting the lens take a view of her body.

"Um... um... good night!" the line quickly closed, turning the mild frown into a smile.

"Just as I thought..." Asa thought as she turned off her cell's camera and saving his number "Fool boy..."

Back at Misaki's place, she could not help but think about what Yayoi said and had evaluated- good but still a long, long way to go.

"She's a good deus..." Hikaru commented "And she thinks ahead of us- as if she's reading us."

"You're right Hikaru, she thinks fast. And by the way, how do you find our new moves?"

"As a matter of fact, they fit perfectly... And I feel like have limitless energy- since we've fought Miharu and Hinata. Maybe the changes that were reflected on me since then has got to do with it too..." the angel replied, pointing off her new additions.

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing Koyomi, with Nilathiel on her shoulder.

"Can I come in? The computer in my room was being repaired, so I came here..."

Moments later, Koyomi was at the computer, about to retrieve video messages from Yzak when a slight tug was felt at her yukata.

"Is it safe?" the angel asked, worried.

"It's okay Nilly... you can talk with Hikaru."

Misaki could only stare in disbelief as the angel on her cousin's shoulder rotated to face her, and then jumped high to the table where Hikaru was sitting. Nilathiel managed to land on the table's edge- almost.

"Oh my..." Nilathiel called as she tried to balance her landing "My... help!"

"Easy there..." Hikaru suddenly dashed and grabbed Nilathiel's hand before she unbalanced herself to the floor. "You're safe..."

"Your angel can talk!" Misaki uttered as she witnessed the act unfold.

"Doesn't every angel?"

"But... but..."

"Anything that you have a bond for a long time, you will have an affection for it- if it were humanlike like an angel, that same affection can put a soul in- like me and Nilly." Koyomi explained "Everyday since I created her, I treat her like she was another someone- talk to her, fix her hair, dress her up in pretty clothes and even gave her a bath now and then... I myself did not expect that she would thank me, until one day, after placing her in a cabinet, I heard knocking over and over. So I came and opened it- and she jumped at me, holding to me and shaking saying; 'I don't want to be in the dark... I'm afraid of the dark...'"

"I see..."

"So, what was your first time you heard your angel speak?"

As Misaki told her the details, to one corner were Hikaru and Nilathiel- Koyomi's angel almost crying because of Hikaru's jokes. Kotaro, on the other hand, was invited by Kaito to one of the Zen garden's observation rooms- even by night was it still exquisite- with the spring fireflies lighting the area up.

"I hear that you have a hard time coping with the lessons..." Kaito opened, sipping his hot tea. "But you seem to fully know the principles behind them... am I right, mister Kobayashi?"

"It seems so, grand-uncle..." Kotaro replied "I don't seem to understand it... even if I do; it's far from what is expected."

"Understanding the principles doesn't necessarily mean that it conforms to the established... you have to think and act outside of the conventional- literally. Scrap that translative thought and for once take it straight- as is. If you do, it would be easy to comprehend and apply it to what you already know... Take for example, a punch- some people know that a punch is the direct contact of the closed fist to an object. And, some people know that a punch is only the action of the fist... so in other words, a punch is the act of projecting your fists forward to hit- but there is something hidden in there."

"Hidden? What is it?"

"A punch does not necessarily mean 'hit at close range at an object'... in other words, the action of a punch can be used in attacking long distances." The patriarch explained further, culminating at his demonstration- punching the air infront of the boy and letting him feel the wind. "'Energy projection'- the principle behind your training, deals on the matter on how to on basic terms, punch hard at something far away, using whatever internal energy you have- and that of the external world as well. Each projected attack projects the user's will to the target- basically his intention for the target. Believe it or not, energy projection is quite commonplace- just ask any expert brick breaking martial arts master- he or she will tell you that it is not brute force that breaks the stack, but the energy that you have gathered in you hand prior to the strike. Just focus your energy from the hand to the stack and will them to be broken- and it will be done... and more amazingly, people that break individual bricks in the stack- just focus your energy to the specific brick- and wham..."

Suddenly, Shinji enters and bows to the patriarch.

"Mr. Suzuhara?" Kotaro asked "What are you doing here?"

"For some peace of mind- and company... Shu is busy taking care of Yayoi's tasks, as well as her own."

Kaito slowly walks out of the scene, tailed by Kino.

"Let me ask you something... regarding my daughter Misaki. What kind of a person is she?"

"Um... Misaki- I mean Suzuhara?" Kotaro stammered.

"Just Misaki... after all, you are her special friend..."

Shinji then laughed at the sight of Kotaro trying to pick up some words from his mind- he was definitely and utterly busted- at the chops for that matter.

"Easy there boy... and I kind of like you so... some guidelines are in order..."


	66. Battle Phase 216: Musings of Guidelines

Battle Phase 2-16: Musings of Guidelines

The next day, Wednesday- three days remaining before the school festival, Kotaro repeatedly thought what Shinji told him last night. The classroom was at a normal pace, since their senior partners were having a meeting in their classroom.

"Guideline no. 1: You must keep her company at all possible times... for most of her life (from what I know), she only had one friend at that (it may be possible that she had more than one)... it was only during her stay in Tokyo that she began to have more."

"Kobayashi... oi! Kobayashi... hey!" Kakashi tried to shake him from his locked stare at Misaki. "Snap out of it!"

"Oh... I'm sorry there..." he apologized. "What is it?"

"Suzuhara will melt under that gaze of yours. You get to see her every hour of every day... so why bother?"

"It's not your business..." was the puffed reply.

"Listen here..." Kakashi then dragged him to a far corner "Let's have a simple man-to-man talk... do you have some form of feelings towards Miss Suzuhara? I know that some guys here- excluding myself have crushes on her." He further spoke, pointing to some of the boys.

"I said it's not your business..." he again replied.

"Okay, okay... you said so... forget about what I said and I'll go the layer club instead and check on the happening there... want to come? It would not hurt for you to have some time off 'body guarding your friend...'"

"Guideline no. 2: If she is in good company, you can leave her- rest assured that her company will take care of her." The second guideline from Shinji echoed.

"Okay..."

By this time, 1-A's senior partners have finished their meeting and have decided to take a break. Asa found herself in the layer club, sitting and practicing with her angel. Lisianthus danced to the happy hum, performing quite a difficult routine- and it seems that she was trying to perfect a new move. But for all her hard repetitions, she barely managed to even do part of it.

"If this continues, I'll never get to win the cup..." she sighed, thinking that since the mini-tourney began, she was always second- regardless of who came in first (last year was Miharu's second straight win). "I must somehow combine some of my moves, but being rough is not going to help. Lemme see... charge up swords; check, combine swords; check, charge again; check and hmm... I can't risk breaking the sword on a direct blow..."

She then remembered what Sian and Primula done to execute their combination attack- a wide sweeping attack, issuing a beam from the weapon tip towards the target. It was then at that time that the two boys entered the club room.

"Senior Shigure!" Kakashi greeted as he approached. "Hello there... do how was your meeting?"

"I'm okay and just fine... and you juniors would not have to worry about a thing- until Monday though." Asa replied. "We've taken care of the concessions, people and even the materials needed for setting up shop- your help is really needed on this- on decorating, that is."

Meanwhile, at the Hoshikawa outhouse laboratory...

"Rules... that is now our top priority..." Andrei called the meeting to order- Shinji, Yayoi, Shuuko and Dr. Hans were among the present. "Who's up for some legislature?"

"I can..." Yayoi raised a hand, woozy from morning sickness.

"Okay... but you're with child, so you'll need someone to help you... and you've better be quick- one champion has already arrived here to look at it... who knows who will come next." He replied "Shuuko, you should be her help now..."

"Guideline no. 3: Check on her often, for she might ask for you often. You can say that I'm a bit overprotective... but I'm loosely overprotective." Shinji's third advice came in Kotaro's memory again.

"Huh? Where's Kotaro?" Misaki asked after she looked around the room "Have you seen him Miharu?"

"Nope... did not see him." Miharu replied, sipping from her juice pack. "Why, do you miss him that quickly?"

"What are you talking about Miharu!" Misaki almost screamed, with red on her cheeks. "I'm just asking where he is..."

"Because you miss him..." Miharu again continued, further embarrassing Misaki.

"Kotaro, there you are!" Misaki called as he came in. "Where have you been?"

"Kosunade dragged me outside... I can't help it."

"It's okay... come on, I hear that something good is being served for recess..."

As those two went to the cafeteria, Sara in the meantime had sneaked in their classroom, sitting on one chair, after another, and another and so on, until, she sat beside Miharu.

"Hello there..." she suddenly whispered to Miharu's ear- jumping her.

"Senior Aokuni!" Miharu suddenly screamed and ran away (for a person who wears crutches, it was fast) "Wha-wha-what are you doing here?"

"Oh my my... I did not mean to surprise you there..." Sara replied "I'm sooo sorry. By the way, have you seen your senior Shigure? We were supposed to have recess together..."

"Is that so? I did not see her since yesterday... But maybe, she's at the layer club, since she will also help organize the Rina cup- she's the club president after all."

Meanwhile at the princess...

"Okay people, we have our test area for the new skill modules- the Hoshikawa academy's annual 5th annual layer cup- now coincidentally called the 'Rina cup'" Icchan called to his three gorgeous assistants. "Now, your job will be administrating the event under the supervision of our guest employee- Philippine champion Chris Christophers..."

"Thank you very much sir..." Chris replied "Among all of the national champions, I was the one who received chief Hoshikawa's memorandum note first- for the national champion or the assisting champion- that's the first runner for you girls... to come and visit the world HQ to share insights to the rules- of the international stage..."

"We are pleased to work with you sir..." the first lovely assistant thanked him, shaking his hand "I'm Asagi..."

"Naomi is my name... and call me if you have the time sir..." the second assistant replied in turn, with a wink.

"And... I'm..." The third one shyly spoke "Yukana... pleased to meet you..."

"And we are..." the three then spoke in chorus "Piffle Princess' supervision group- Team Astray!"

"Thank you girls... and by the way sir..."

"What is it?" Icchan asked.

"Are there any more champions like me in the country as of this moment?"

"Except our own, no one yet, though we received word that the West German champion has been here recently- before Christmas... why?"

"Just nothing sir... I have a hunch that someone other than me will participate in the Rina cup... a champ definitely."

Now, we turn our attention to a Boeing 777 flying over Nevada, economy seat A7- Natalie's seat. She was looking at the fast windspeed of life outside of the pressurized flying aluminum can. An occasional cloud, some National Guardsmen in their sleek new F-35s and the occasional near miss bird strike and stealth bomber pass. Sitting beside her was Asian- Japanese from her perspective, white-haired and wearing sunglasses- seemed agitated and always mumbling about her boss moving to SF.

"Akira, do this, Akira, do that... Akira, the boss has moved here, the boss has moved there... why couldn't those fools put a sock in their words!"

"Lady, are you okay?" Natalie asked, breaking her gaze from the window, seeing the woman take an ampoule of medicine down her throat- bottoms up.

"Don't ask... and you're my friend if you don't..." she snapped, taking an easy pose.

"Um..."

"Don't!" she again snapped at Natalie's concern. "Even think about it..."

"She's one cracked nut job..." she thought as she returned to her window-gazing "Fuggeddaboutit…"

Back at school, Asa was pleased at the reply that she had, from Icchan- a crew will be on hand to supervise.

"That was a relief..." she sighed, as she left the club room.

"Guideline no. 4: Take her home before the curfew hour I have set on her- about 8:00 in the evening. But usually, she'll be the one who will ask for the way home..."

Later that afternoon, Asa was already clearing the gate when her archrival Kazuki showed up- chasing.

"Miss Shigure, wait!" he called, stopping her.

"What is it now?" she asked, silently testing him if he really deserved that 'show' last night.

"I haven't told you the reason why..."

"Well then, tell me..." she then replied, staring him in the eyes.

"Have you seen Tamayo?" Miharu asked Misaki. "We were supposed to go home together... and also to buy some things."

"I think that she's been hanging around with Suzuki lately..." Kotaro answered. "I sure that she's in safe hands..."

"Or she will make his hands safe..." Miharu giggled.

Meanwhile in Hilo, Jyung was visiting Lina- and as always, Miki and Yuka are in the picture. They were having a ball when Jyung's cell rang. As he looked at who was calling him, his normal facial expression turned into shock.

"What's wrong?" Lina quickly asked.

"Wait..." he hushed. "Important call."

He then went a bit far, and then answered the phone- in Korean. Initially, the tone of the conversation was of worry, but later on, the tone was more relaxed, and a bit happy at that. Then, after a bow, he ended the call.

"What is it Jyung?" Lina asked, in worry.

"Do you know who called?" he then replied, turning around to smile. "It's my mother, in Seoul... and she wants you to come over, to meet you..."

"What did you say!" she replied, staring at him. "Did I just hear that your mother wants to meet me?"

"Wow... that's great Lina..." Miki cheered. "And I've heard that in Korea, an arranged marriage is often the term..."

"What did you just say!" Lina almost flared up, blushing. "Marriage!"

"I hope mom isn't thinking of that..." Jyung thought. "And I hope Sister Mei Jin has not gotten wind of this..."

Back in Japan, by this time only Misaki and Kotaro were not home- Miharu quickly went home while Tamayo was taken home by Keitaro. They were at the park, swinging slowly at the swing while a soft breeze blows, wafting Misaki's hair beautifully. Kotaro just kept on looking at her, at all mystified by her appearance.

"Guideline no. 5: Since my child is a gem, you would have to treasure each and every moment you have with her- I'm not saying that you two will marry sometime in the future- but only as an assurance. She's our pride and joy, and I would do anything to raise her properly..."

"Ah Misaki..." Kotaro then asked.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Misaki nods.

"Please understand what I'm about to ask..." Kotaro began to speak, inviting more nodding from Misaki. "Um... Do you like me?"

"Hmm... it depends... I don't know..." Misaki hummed, smiling. "Why, do you like me?"

To much of Misaki's delight, the boy stammered.

"It also depends, isn't it?" she the spoke, stepping off the swing and giving him a wink. "Thanks..."

Later in the day (as one side of the world sleeps- Misaki's side to be exact), Natalie steps off the airport into a waiting taxi- unknowingly uttering...

"Paiya Residence please..." she accidentally instructed the driver, who began to drive. "Hey, wait! That was not..."

"We know..." the taxi cabbie replied "But if someone says the word 'Paiya', we cabbies know where to take you, Miss Pierce... My daughter, I should say, is your biggest fan..."

"Oh I see... thank you... Paiya house please..."

"Whatever you say lady..."

"I can't believe it mom..." Lina puffed over breakfast. "I may have been slated by Jyung's mother to be married- to Jyung!"

"That's not a bad thing... since he's your boyfriend..."

"What if it doesn't work out?" Lina again asked "What if we are not meant for each other like some of the Chinese here say? And I'm sixteen for crying out loud!"

"Putting that aside, when are you going to Japan?"

"Probably by this week, we need Natalie to come here first... if she steps at that doorway today, we'll be gone in the evening- so we could come home before school reopens..."

"Okay dear... I'll be ready to pack..."

Then suddenly, something pulled up front, honked its horn- a taxi.

"Oh dear... I better go and look..." Lina's mom excused herself. "We may have a guest, you know..."

"I got to be kidding..." Lina's jaw just dropped, after her mother let in the taxi passenger. "I must be going insane..."

"Hello pineapple girl..." the passenger waved back.

"Natalie... and I told you, it's not pineapple season!"


	67. Battle Phase 217: Evanescence

Battle Phase 2-17: Evanescence

Friday, after the classroom of junior 1-A and their stand downstairs have been set up and decorated, the junior class was given first leave- so that the seniors could manage the last bits, namely utensils and the like related hardware. It just so happened that it was just after lunch- so Tamayo managed to drag Kei along with the rest of them- namely Misaki, Miharu, all except Kakashi and Ami of the ten stars, and Kotaro likewise. The school's early entries for the festival competitions were already in, and a huge turnout was seen- particularly in track and field and in the Rina cup- which the whole town of Hoshi-Kita and even the city of Akita proper was already informed, even though only Hoshikawa Academy students were allowed to pre-register or register in advance.

All of the aforementioned except Miharu were able to join the cup that was named for her- Hinata was still being repaired, about 5 percent still left to repair- a good five or six days more, much too late for an entry. Tamayo's persuasion was the only reason on why Keitaro joined with his angel Kurst. The Yamaguchi and Sasaki twins were only interested in the prize- even though Yukina agreed to give her share to her twin- to aid his bid for Miharu's heart. Parental persuasion was the reason on why Meemi and Saori joined up. Andrei's advice was the backing on Misaki, Kotaro and Tamayo especially.

"Of all the places we can eat in, why here?" Miharu asked as they ate in the princess cafeteria "just wondering..."

"I don't know too... but this is a good idea." Rachel noted, while munching on her lunch. "We'll get to see each and everybody's angels... and..."

Rachel suddenly spots two familiar people...

"Hey, isn't that Ami and Kakashi? Rachel suddenly asked.

"I know my twin if she is here..." Yumi noted "And it is her! Ami!"

After catching them...

"So, why are you here?" Yumi began asking.

"I was about to ask that..." Ami replied. "I was just... just... shopping."

"I? Wasn't it supposed to be 'we'?"

"But... I did not know that he was behind me..." Ami again resisted, and then thought. "He was asking me out there, my dear twin... how dare you break my happiness!"

"I'm sorry there Ami... I did not know..." Yumi thought as well. "He'll get another chance..."

Meanwhile, at the airport- Narita to be exact...

"Don't blame me... blame Jyung..." Lina resisted the constant stream of blame that Natalie poured out- instead of the 'day of arrival- day of departure' that Lina proposed, they had to wait up to Thursday night- the reason: Jyung's tickets for the Tokyo to Korea flight never arrived- turns out that Jyung's mother was in Japan on a business trip.

"I did not know that my mom was here..." Jyung answered back.

"So, how are you guys feeling? Yuka? Lina? Natalie? Jyung? Helen?" Miki asked the group.

"By the way, where is our transport?" Natalie then asked, unaware that someone was approaching her. "I'm feeling kind of bored here now..."

"Excuse me..." the stranger who approached Natalie suddenly asked- in English.

"Yeow! Who are you!"

"Are you Miss Lina Paiya and her party? I have been instructed to take you to your place of residence for the duration of your stay. I'm Masaharu Ogata... and I'm pleased to meet you..." he then introduced, leading them to a van.

"He's a loser..." Natalie thought. "He's such a loser that no one digs for him..."

"Are they the ones?" someone in the van spoke- a woman.

"Of course they are... Yumika. And don't tell me that you're driving..."

"Yes I am... and it's much safer with me driving... for such a loser, you sure drive crazy- I kind of like it when you drive me..."

"Um... excuse me?" Lina suddenly interrupted. "Aren't we supposed to go someplace?"

Meanwhile...

"It would be better for me to work in the office rather than here..." Yayoi spoke "Not only it would be easier for me to accept the incoming champions for a chat, the environment suits my way of thinking as well... so don't worry about me honey..."

"Just don't stress yourself honey... you're pregnant and you know that you have a sensitive pregnancy. Shuuko will be there as well, you know..."

"I will dear... see you later."

"Take care of the house for us, dear..." Shuuko winked off, as the two got in the car and drove off.

"Well... Back to cleaning..." Shinji sighed, taking out his duster and maid outfit "Or uncle will have our heads..."

"Not my head... actually, it's you and Ichiro's..." Kajiro added, behind them Icchan, wiping the floor back and forth. "Or yours truly..."

"Train? I've never ridden in one before... but I did ride a tram in SF but, it's different..."

"We know Lina..." Miki puffed as they got on- Yumika Fujimori was their chaperon for this leg. "But, where are we going exactly? It seems like that we are going out of town..."

"The meeting place has been moved from here to a sister office up north." Yumika replied.

Then, her phone rang- it was Icchan.

"Sir? I know that... yes I have one with me... who? Ah yes, the Americans... who exactly? The Paiya group..." she communicated- in Japanese.

"What's she saying?" Lina asked Jyung, since she had only the slightest inkling of what she was saying.

"She's talking about us... probably her boss." The Korean replied.

"Of course... what? Chief Yayoi and Shuuko, there?"

"Shuuko? I think that's the name of a former champion... I think." Lina suddenly thought.

"Okay sir... they now have the accommodations- at the Aikata of course... what! Join them at the Rina cup? I see, for evaluation... I know... yes sir..."

"What is it, Ms. Fujimori?" Jyung asked.

"Some good news and some bad news..." Yumika replied, now in English. "The good news is; you have a fully-paid hotel stay- that includes everything... the bad news is; you have a scheduled meeting with one chairwoman today ... and, you guys have to join in a local tourney at a school festival- chief's orders..."

"What!" Natalie and Helen jumped.

"That's great..." Lina thought "Time for assessment- just like sensei told me."

Back in the princess, only Tamayo and Kei remained- the others had already left and Miharu still needs her checkup to be effected (To the Sasaki house and clinic please...). The two were taking their time on some moves- especially because it was Keitaro's first time.

"Why don't I take a shot?" Tamayo asked "Why don't I take Kurst for a while?"

"Well, okay..." he replied, giving Tamayo the visor.

"Hmm... feels a bit strange, but normal..." she commented after wearing "since he's guy angel..."

Then suddenly, her eyes went blank. And instead of the visor view, she was seeing something like from the matrix- a wall of code. And from the code, she began to see many unrelated terms and so on, until she was looking at information that she felt comfortable with but had no sense of what it was- all of that was actually related to the events that occurred to the two of them and Miharu as well. After a moment of confusion, she managed to control them somehow, by moving Kurst a bit.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a bit shaken there..." Kei worried.

"I'm okay..." she waved off, eyes returning to normal. She then thought "What was that? It seems that I have more information than what I actually know... Or was it my knowledge from the beginning? What ever it was, I think that it's going to help a lot..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm okay... look carefully, for this is a move that can suit Kurst well- a version of teacher Andrei's windcutter slash."

And so, Kurst did the act, using the Arbalest's energy as the cutting force.

"Come on, try it..." Tamayo egged him on. "Just think of it as throwing your pendulum!"

He began to do the act by visualizing his pendulum throw act, building energy on his blade and releasing it as he swept it forward- styled like the windcutter.

"I did it..." he blew.

Meanwhile, a couple of hundred miles away- back in Tokyo, Miyuki Kawada was in her room, looking intently at the incense sticks that she had set up a couple of weeks back. The one that was partially smeared with blood was almost burned out, not alarming her but putting her at ease.

"It's almost time... better lay out the will so that my little brother will not be worried when I suddenly drop..." Miyuki thought as she took out an ink set (block, stone and brush) and some paper.

"My lady... what are your instructions?" her angel, Akari asked, floating in her scanner. "What am I to do if you suddenly vanish? Who am I to serve and to do their will?"

"It's not that I'm going to 'vanish'. The only way that I can redeem myself is to make an avatar of my youth- be reborn in a sense. The prayer I made weeks ago was the spell I need- now that the first stick is almost burned out, I must ready myself, or I will die and live here as a ghost forever."

"My lady..." Akari worried as her deus began to tell her story.

"Six years ago, I was diagnosed with a terminal disease- a tumor in my brain had gone malignant. Not even chemotherapy nor surgery can remove it without risk. This cancer was the medical reason on my sleeplessness- always fearing that the next dream may be of my death- but by that same measure, has enabled me to see things- prophesy or otherwise. The reason why I played angelic layer was that eternal hidden desire of every adult: be a child once again. The only mistake I have done was to use my hidden knowledge- that of someone who has been 'whispered', for bad things... and such, a lot of people have been drawn to controversy and killing. And once again, that same mistake I have made again- by allowing someone unscrupulous to get hold of the technology that I have bore... and hence, allowing people to be harmed once again. The only thing I can do now is to blend in as a child- I'm going to be comatose anyway, so why waste my mind if I can just inhabit a body..."

Back at Misaki's place, she and Andrei were having more serious practice. During the last few days, Andrei began to teach her each and every technique of the energy projection style- to the simple windcutter (Kirikaze), to the more advanced heaven dragon flash (Tenryusen) and the highly powerful singing / sonic sword techniques (Onsoku ken no jutsu) - in which the sword must be kept vibrating at a steady, metallic hum while the attacks are being made, enabling a mere metallic sword to cut through diamond or anything harder with ease.

"Nice one... but still needs more focus. Let's take a moment for a breather, shall we?"

Misaki nods.

"By the way Misaki... I forgot one question- what kept you going thru all of this training? Even I myself could not master each move at the rate that you are going..."

"I don't know uncle... but all of this seemed so natural to me so, I do it..."

"You are such a pure person Misaki... pure of heart and mind and soul- that's where you draw your strength from..."

"I guess so..." Misaki waved off "And I feel that this is really me- wanting to do something good, not only for myself, but to others as well..."

"Lesson ends for today!" he then barked, standing up. "You deserve it..."

"What happened?" Icchan asked as he entered the lab.

"She's better than what we thought... for all I know, she might be another of my successors in the style- counting Miharu. How's your end?"

"Well, the only thing that we need now are the heart crystals from each of them- even though Hinata is still in a fix, she can recover fully, but not in time for the cup. And Fujimori called, saying that USA-A team is here- champ and assist anyway."

"Good... call Yayoi and tell her that I'm coming over- for I'm the only one who knows the name and description of each and every weapon in the display room."

"Welcome home Tamayo..." Kaname greeted her daughter, who was being escorted by Keitaro.

"Hi sport..." her father Sosuke added. "How's your festival prep-up?"

"Father... you came back..."

"Actually, I was here the whole time... remember?"

"Your father here is up to his old antics again!" Kaname called, slapping her trusty paper fan on him.

"Nice shot..." Andrei commented as he went out of the gate.

"And who are you, young man?" Sosuke then asked Kei.

"Sir, Keitaro Suzuki, sir..." the boy shakingly replied, since Tamayo's father was looking at him straight in the eye.

"Sosuke, he's just a kid... and Tamayo's friend at that..." Kaname replied.

"I know... and I making sure that my- our daughter is in good hands..."

Another fan shot.

"But that doesn't mean that you can scare them into submission!"

Meanwhile, at the Sasaki residence (which was also a medical and bonesetter's clinic), Miharu was undergoing checkup by means of Dr. Aya Sasaki. And her brother, bonesetter Dr. Katsuhiro, was in another room, trying silently to hold Yukinari back from the medical clinic. The boy just shook on his seat as his uncle looked at him often, so that he would not go to the other room- where Miharu's full-body checkup was being made, unclad.

"Don't be such a pervert Yuki..." Yukina puffed as she monitored him. "If you like, I'll give you back the swimsuit pictures that I took from you last summer..."

The bonesetter just sweated a big drop- he could not believe that his niece could say that.

In the other room...

"Aside from your hampered walking ability, you are okay..." Dr. Aya praised Miharu's fast recovery. "Go and get dressed as tell you what to do..."

Miharu began to dress herself.

"Okay... for the next two more weeks, you should not do anything strenuous- and that includes physical training. I will also place you on my brother's slate for the next month- so that he can check up on your legs during the later stages of your therapy- he's a qualified osteologist for that matter."

"I'm done..." Miharu called, buttoning her skirt and wearing her shoes "Thank you very much..."

"It's a pleasure to see you happy, my dear..." Aya cheered, unlocking the door "Yukinari, would you kindly take Miharu home?"

The boy could not resist, so he took her home- with his twin tailing along for good measure, a good distance away.

By this time, the express train had arrived and Lina's party was already escorted to the office, where they are now awaiting something.

"This is quite different from what we normally see..." Miki commented, looking at the white-clad personnel and the clean, laboratory-type setting of the employee's area. "And Lina's clothing can be a beacon in here..." she then commented, taking note of Lina's black theme.

"Boring..." Natalie puffed.

"Even I feel strange here..." Jyung commented.

Then suddenly, Jyung's phone rang, disturbing the quite of the offices.

"Shhh... quiet..." the employees shushed.

"There are phone booths in every floor you know..." someone approached them. "By the way, I'm Aiko. The manager will be seeing you now..."

The group was led into the conference room. Inside, there were three people, the manager at the head of the table, and two companions on both sides.

"Welcome to Piffle Princess- even though this branch is not the world HQ..." the female manager introduced herself. "Yayoi Hoshikawa, manager... I'm glad to finally meet you, Miss Lina Paiya and Miss Natalie Pierce... please, seat down, and make yourselves comfortable."

"And I'm Shuuko..." the companion on Yayoi's right side spoke.

"Andrei..." the one on the left added.

"You're that former champion- I forgot who but, you're someone's mother..." Helen suddenly asked Shuuko.

"Ahem..." Yayoi cleared the air. "The reason on why the memo was given to you is because believe it or not, the first ever layer championships are going to be held..."

"Whoa..." the group just opened their jaws in wonder and disbelief. "Is it true?"

"And I am not lying... but in spite of the tremendous preparations that we are undertaking, there is still a snag- the rules for this kind of competition..."

"Question: why not just adopt the current rules for the game?" Jyung asked.

"Good question. A lot of our people have asked for that and my answer is: it is not easy to adopt a local ruling to the international stage... due to many reasons. Number one: the expanded angelic arsenal. A lot of angel weapons and weapon systems have dictated a change in policy, so no one angel can overpower another that easily... but that will be minor compared to the other reasons- even the deadliest weapon, in the hands of an inexperienced person, can yield little results, you know."

"Simple samurai logic- as far as I know it..." Lina commented.

"Number two: the layer itself. A system that can transmit the fight's impacts to the deus is something to note. The reason why such a system was introduced is to limit moves in particular- all of you must know that your angels are mirrors of yourselves- so you must take care of yourself in battle for that matter."

"Knowing your angel's limits is a factor..." this time Jyung.

"Number three: party battle. A new style of cooperative fighting that involves each and every team member. This kind of fight is limitless and can carry on for hours- as long as the angels involved have the appropriate gear and moves. And this outlines on how the team fights cooperatively. Even though this system will not be formally used in the world championships, a specialty award will be given to the best team in the circuit- almost as important in value as the world champion. Special skills have been developed for this kind of battle- copied from online games, but effective- even though some current skills can be adapted for this kind of battle- an example of that is Oceania's Hydrostatic shield."

"Whoa... can Oceania really do that, help others?" Miki thought.

"So that's part of the reason on why I called on the champions... already, a few have talked to us via live or webcast and have thrown suggestions at us..." Yayoi continued. "And I see you have enough time to do that as well... Andrei?"

Andrei stood up and went towards one of the side walls, sliding a picture frame to reveal a keypad.

"And I have the other reason on why the memo was sent..." he replied, punching a combination- opening a room, a room full of...

"Weapons..." Natalie gasped "lots and lots of weapons..."

"Take your time and choose. If you wanted a clear description of each piece, I'll be happy to oblige..."

And so each one of them went to each particular area and began to look around at the live catalog of angel weapons- from simple gymnastic ribbons to the huge Great Reign Crossbow (which Ami had recently bought for her elf angel Akashi), from simple denim wear to heavy mecha armor, from simple light pistols to a heavy laser cannon and from basic shields to the beam carry shield that Hinata has- the room had it.

"Can I take this reversed-edge sword?" Lina came near and asked.

"You can take it... besides, that sword was meant for you actually... rely on me to provide you with almost your entire angel's needs..." Andrei replied cheerfully. "And I forgot... take the surfboard over there as well..."

Lina looked over at the display case of the said green surfboard- and my, it looked like an N-Tek surfboard, complete with jets.

"That my friend is a hoverboard... not only will it surf you in or on water, but over it as well- because sometimes, fighting on the ground is not the option."

"Samurai surfer cat... sounds nice..." Miki commented as she picked up a naginata that has a crystalline blue blade.

"I can't believe it- I saw this in the catalog but they were not in the shop... tesla pistols!" Natalie raved as she was not just looking- but staring at a pair of shiny silver Beretta pistols.

"Those pistols are yours- actually..."

"Mind to you people, the angels on the line shelf are not for sale- and so do their weapon systems- they belong to the employees and their systems are still under testing..." Andrei warned the group, pointing to the side shelf that had active scanners suspending angels- named Judgement, Andrei, Kurumi, Kione, SI-91 and Kaoru.

"Strange angel..." Yuka commented, looking carefully at Judgement the mech type. He sported on his back what seemed to be a metallic disk with projections around it- like a sun disk. On his right hand was a huge cannon that covered his right arm and on his left, an equally strange shield with what seemed to be ports on its surface.

"Carry on... just take what you need..."

"If I may be so intrusive... why have you slated us for a school tourney anyway?" Natalie then asked. "I see no point in doing something like this..."

"As part of your evaluation actually- I want to see you perform infront of others... I tell you; even this locale has its own aces that may even pose a great challenge to you. Better this than working for us- just like one champion is doing right now..." he replied "But you can decline it as always and be on your way home for the spring break... a little bit of watching could not inflict pain of you..."

"Unless you're in a tournament layer and you took a pretty good hit..." Helen then cut in, drawing stares from the room.

Back at the dojo, Misaki was there, looking carefully the ideology scroll- 'Deduction' was now the topic. Unknown to her, Kotaro was sneaking from behind- trying to see what she was doing. He was about to put his hand on his shoulder when suddenly, Misaki grabbed his arm, and dragged him closer.

"I'm sorry there..." she apologized, blushing. "I did not know..."

"You can let me go now..." he replied, shaking his hand.

She released his hand and he knelt beside her.

"I've never seen you in this state- like this, calm and somewhat collected. It feels strange but..."

"Don't worry, it's still me..." Misaki countered, placing her hand on his mouth. "Even though I'm new to this, I feel like this is the way I should act- calm, collected, disciplined... it's not just me, but all of us- we are growing up and maturing as we speak, and we must change to suit the times... don't you agree?"

"I agree..." he replied, placing his hand on hers "My lady..."

"So this is where you two have been!" a voice suddenly cracks the silence- Tamayo.

Meanwhile (again), Yukinari was walking Miharu home, and was holding her hand for that matter.

"I'm sorry... that your mom told you to walk me home..."

"It's okay... anything for you; I will do- sensible that is..."

"Say Yuki; remember our childhood, especially in grade school?"

"I remember that, especially the part that I said bad things about Hinata and so..." he replied, embarrassed.

"And remember that time when I first collapsed due to my heart condition?" she followed.

"You had me worried so much that mom had to treat me alongside you..."

"And the 'accidents!'" the two then answered in unison.

"I know..." Miharu then went closer to him "Because my blood flows in your veins..."

"And my blood runs in your veins as well, you know..." he replied, because their blood got crossed-transfused during that event.

Back at the Kawada household, Miyuki had finished her will and placed it on the altar.

"I fully understand what you meant, my lady..." her angel again replied. "I'm prepared to undertake this at any cost..."

"And now..." she spoke, lighting the other incense stick "I must take my leave from this plane of existence- in this state... and enter it in another." She then whispered "Mana that lives within me and in all the universe... safeguard my soul as it passes from this state to another. If I'm not worthy of living again to amend at least part of my sins, let my soul be lost in the ethereal winds! I'm sorry Sunichiro, but big sis now has to work for a while... be a strong person... and about your girlfriend, I accept her- goodbye..."

As soon as she finished those words, her eyes went blank, and she slumped to the floor.

"Sister!" those were the first words Sunichiro uttered upon seeing her in her room. "Sister, speak to me... don't leave me!"

Unknown to him-or anyone for that matter, Akari was not there- she simply, vanished.

In another house-in Hoshi-Kita, Asa was humming happily while cooking dinner- thinking what Kazuki explained the day before. Her mom had just arrived and began to review all of the messages from the answering machine.

"What's for dinner?" Aya asked her daughter, passing by the kitchen stand.

"Sukiyaki... and some soup to go with it as well. I took the time to carefully select each and every ingredient..." Asa replied.

"I see... and Kaede called."

"Really? Kaede?"

"Yup... she said that she'll be visiting us for the week..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it..." Aya excused herself "It might be her you know..."

A few moments later, she returned, with someone- Kaede Saito.

"Kaede!"

"Long time no see, Asa... How's our Nerine?" Kaede asked, pertaining to a plant they so loved, the diamond lily- also called Nerine (pronounced as Ne-rine or Ne-ri-ne as I would say). "Is she growing well?"

"Of course... and so full of life too." She replied. She was also known by her less known name: Nerine lover Asa.

Later that night, in Akita's train station, someone stepped off the train and quickly went to a bench. She was a girl of thirteen, with whitish-violet hair and fair skin, with violet eyes to match. On her shoulder was an angel, clad in white armor- from head to foot. And on her hands was a cat doll, with another cat doll clinging on the tail.

"I still can't believe that it is you, my lady..." the angel whispered- in a voice all too familiar. "My eyes deceive me, but my heart makes me all the while sure..."

"Akari..." the girl began to speak, in a low but youthful voice. "You are my angel, you know what to expect... because I'm Miyuki... and this girl is ready to do her first reappearance."

Miyuki then vanished into the crowd, intent on doing something- going to a church.


	68. Battle Phase 218: Having Faith

Battle Phase 2-18: Having Faith

Saturday- a day of 'nonexistent' classes- only the ones who were still fixing their concessions were coming in school. The town's main temple was also readying itself for the festival, with the local shops and some traveling peddlers / vendors setting up their stands as well. Getting to it was tough though- 200 shallow steps or a ramp to be climbed- and currently, Misaki was climbing those steps from an errand.

"Here she comes..." one of the hired workers (hired to work for the stands) spoke. "Guys, break time... lay out the tables!"

"Thank you very much young lady..." another worker thanked as Misaki laid out the bags on the table- full of snacks and drink.

"Misakichi!" Tamayo called from the background "Grandfather is asking if you gave the helps their snacks..."

"Tell him I did..." she replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead. By some turn, the kimono rule had been lifted for the weekend, so Misaki was wearing a shirt and shorts.

In the meantime, Miharu had been directing Kotaro, Yukinari and Keitaro on the attachment of the lights in and around the temple grounds- so that no one spot was either too much or too poorly lit. Kaito in the meantime was putting out guidelines to the newly-appointed priests of the temple- with his brother the head priest Chito accompanying him.

"This is hard work..." Icchan puffed as he built a stand "Do we really have to do this?"

"It's this house's tradition to make their guests help out during the festival..." Sosuke, who was helping him, replied "And only you are the only one complaining..."

Meanwhile in the lab, Andrei, his wife Yvonne and Yayoi where the only ones working. Despite his efforts not to worry, Yayoi still noted his silence- the silence of worry.

"Don't worry about me..." Yayoi waved off.

"It's not about that... I'm still wondering about one thing- how to get their crystals easily. The person needs to be still for a moment while part of their heart crystal is being extracted. I can't do the heart extraction technique on them if I can't get close..."

"Question: why need their heart crystals?" Yvonne asked. "Why don't we use the crystals that we got from them years ago?"

"A lot has changed since we got them... they have matured a lot since then. Either I do the heart extraction technique or wait until they shed tears- the way we got the crystals in the first place." Andrei replied, remembering the way they were before- a crying child on her father's shoulders- Andrei having to look foolish just to make her stop, a lost child among the city streets- only Andrei's hand managed to help him, a child crying on the train because she had to leave her home town- Andrei's games have stopped her and Miharu's baptism (where she cried as well- due to the fact that she was uncomfortable). "Call it ludicrous or otherwise, I still can't believe that those kids were the source of their own angel's power... except the first."

"Don't worry dear... we'll find it." Yvonne tried to cheer him up. "Have faith..."

"Faith... that's it!" Andrei thought "We forgot to do the cleansing ritual- the only way that people can gain access to the inner shrine, the shrine of sacred treasures and the shrine of ancestors..."

Meanwhile at the Shigure residence, Asa and her friend Kaede were chatting over the stove- Aya had to leave for school to manage the students that did go there.

"By the way, how's senior Sai?" Asa then asked, after a few moments of chat.

"Sai? Just so-so. Still going strong I should say..."

"Eh... what a nice bracelet." Asa commented "did senior Sai buy that for you?"

"No... Actually, I bought this for Sai and myself." Kaede then answered.

"Matching pairs huh? How I envy you... I get a flower while you give her jewelry... but it's strange though- she accepting your gift and so. Do you still look for motherly affection from her? I should have known... well, we can't help it though- my mom looks like a teen for crying out loud! And can possibly have a boyfriend if possible- well, that's her life, if her boyfriend is of her age, not mine!"

"Your mom might take away your boyfriend if- or if your boyfriend looks the other way... by the way, how's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend!" Asa asked, blushing. "I don't have one... do you?"

"He's just my friend... a pen pal at that- email that is... when we first saw each other for the first time, he was breathless..."

At that time- at the hospital, Sunichiro Kawada sneezed- while guarding his comatose sister (their parents are in Tokyo). Back at the Shigure house, the bell rang.

"There's someone..." Kaede spoke "I'll get it..."

Upon opening...

"Um, excuse me... is Miss Shigure home?" the boy who rang the door asked. The boy bore among all flowers, a bouquet of Nerines. "I'm Kazuki Shichimi, a friend..."

Sensing an opportunity, Kaede allowed him entry.

"Asa, one of your friends came to visit..."

"Really? Who... is... it..." Asa's mouth just locked as she saw who was there- Kazuki.

The boy in the meantime was struck at her appearance- tank top shirt, short shorts and only an apron to cover the front.

"Kaede!" she almost screamed "And in such good timing too!" she continued as she quickly dashed upstairs to her room.

"I did not do anything wrong..." Kaede sighed. "I just let him in..."

Back at the temple, Kaito had again posed another memo over lunch with his daughter and wife, this time to the children- no working in the grounds unless needed.

"I wanted the children to have as much rest for the school festival..." was the patriarch's reply upon question, leaving the adults to do all the work. "By the way, where is Andrei? One moment, a full plate- then gone in another, without me seeing him."

"He said that he was busy working in the lab- the Rina cup begins on Monday, you know..."

"I understand... and Yayoi, you should be there as well..."

"The office will be closed during the duration of the festival, father..." Yayoi replied, pausing to take a drink. "And I still need to go to a doctor..."

"Doctor... I noticed that for the past few days, you have been feeling a bit sick... is there something wrong with you?"

"Well actually..." Yayoi again replied, rubbing her stomach "I wanted to see if this little fellow is a boy or a girl..."

"Oh my..." Kanae's voice suddenly came in "Is this true?"

"Yes mother, it is... a baby..."

"Um... we must be ready for any eventuality... um, Kino, where did you place the old crib?"

As Kaito began to ask needlessly, Misaki and the others- in another room, were talking about other things- among them, what will happen on Monday.

"It's sooo unfair!" Miharu puffed, after knowing that Hinata might not be able to join the tourney that was so named after her. "You guys get to have fun while Hinata still recovers..."

"It's not just fun... we are also wondering what the prize is anyway... what could it be?" Tamayo asked.

"And the cup is now open to outsiders and teachers as well. I can't help but think about teacher Kurama's angel." Kotaro worried as well.

"We're finished, thank you..." Misaki waved off, letting Rai and Aiza with the dishes.

"Excuse me..." Ai suddenly came in. "Master Andrei would like to see you..."

After a few moments, by the west lake- the 'parent's area', Andrei was at the shore of the pond, feeding the giant carps with carp pellets. The fish were splashing around at his feet, almost making him slip at one point.

"Ah finally you people came..." he spoke, removing himself from the pond of immensely huge carp and goldfish for that matter. "The festival will be upon in a few days and festival spirit will be abound... that's why I called you here- I would like to tell you that you four will be having a cleansing ritual..."

"Cleansing ritual?"

"Yes, a ritual to clean the soul- in our family... it may be called a baptism if conducted by a Christian priest. Well anyway, you will wear a white kimono tomorrow morning- and that includes you too Miharu..." he continued "You have your assignments... now go!"

The four bowed and went off.

"What could that be anyway, another initiation?" Tamayo wondered, since a lot of this kind of thing had already happened to them.

"The only way to gain entry to the most sacred precincts of the temple..." someone came from behind them.

"Aunt Yuko, what do you meant by that?" Miharu asked, turning around.

And again, a few moments later, standing by the gate to the shrine of the sacred treasures- with Yuko on one side and the rest on the other.

"Read the sign on your side..." she instructed.

"Only those who are pure of heart and clean of soul may enter, for the sun goddess will not favor anyone who defiles her sacred treasures or any unclean one who walks on the ground she steps on..." Misaki began to read the sign. "To enter the house of the gods, one must clean thy heart and soul, for it will serve as a favor and may bless the one who complies. It is not a hard thing to do..."

"Very good... and now a little say about this place. Only priests or people who had the ritual have been able to pass thru this arch. The reason: why don't you walk in and see..."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot..." Tamayo presented herself.

She only managed to only place her hand into the arch when suddenly, her hand began to ice over, prompting her to withdraw it and stop.

"That's cold! But-but how?" she almost screamed, wiping the ice off her hands.

"The goddess has been watching..." Yuko answered "She always had..."

Meanwhile, at the Ryokan Aikata (Kajiro's workplace- actually a partnership with someone from the Sasaki family.) room 416, Lina had just finished dressing up, ready to hit the town.

"This feels great!" she thought as she took her Japanese-English dictionary.

Suddenly, the door knocks. Upon opening, it revealed someone from room service- with something.

"Complements of the manager..." the maid replied, giving the box and leaving her sight.

She opened the box, revealing a PDA with a microphone/speaker set. Inside, there was an instructional manual for a...

"Universal translator 3.9... Hmm..." she thought as she read the manual "Just wear it like an IPod and set it to your native language- English for me on that matter and it will receive any language and translate it live... by the same measure, speaking to them would be a breeze, for it can remember the language of one particular speaker and translate it back- almost having the gift of tongues (the device's only and greatest weakness that it could not translate to different people of different languages at the same time- the person equipped has to speak directly to the person in order to be effective- kind of like a real person).

After equipping the said device, she turned on the TV and tuned it to a Japanese news channel. She was amazed at what she could hear- for the first time, she could fully understand Japanese- and in the reporter's own voices for that matter (even though songs are only read out and not sung).

"This is amazing!" she replied, unknowingly speaking in Japanese (since the broadcast was in Japanese) and hearing it as well. "Oh my!"

"Am I hearing things, or did my deus speak another language?" Kuroneko appeared from her bag.

"Actually, this device helped me to..." Lina replied, pointing "Isn't it great! I'm now able to talk normally and easily too... and probably make a good impression on Jyung's mom... What am I thinking! Must not think about her being my future in-law..." she continued, slapping herself that Kuro only sweated in disbelief.

After centering her thoughts, she managed to place herself at the lobby. As she was going out, she accidentally bumped into someone- a woman from not around here obviously.

"Excuse me..." Lina apologized and bowed with whatever little Japanese know-how she knew.

The woman only showed one eye thru her shades and went off- it was a silent consent or a silent protest, but none the matter, for she went on to the café. Moments after Lina went out; Jyung appeared out of the elevator. He went to the café and went to the table where the woman Lina bumped earlier was, and took the appropriate measure to the shaded woman- bowing in respect, and greeting her in Korean.

"Mother, you called and I answered..."

"You can sure pick a good girl... I like her. A bit strange and gothic-looking, but okay- a big departure from the traditional arrangements like what your sister had experienced... she had been a traditionalist since birth if I may say so- sooo unlike me." The woman replied, taking off her shades.

Back at the Shigure residence, Asa had returned from her room in more fitting attire- a blouse for that matter. She then sat on the same sofa but a good distance away.

"Here..." Kazuki spoke, presenting the bouquet "For you..."

"Nerines... how nice..." she almost snapped as she stood up, took the flower pot and rushed to the kitchen. She then returned with the flowers in the pot and set them on the center table. "Well, what do you want?"

"For you..." he again replied, presenting her a small pink box.

She took it and upon holding it, she noted the weight- which told her something, because her cheeks became instantly red.

"You shouldn't have..." she replied. "I-I-I-I don't know what to say but..."

"Just appreciate it..."

Just as he was about to stand up...

"Wait... please, have lunch with us..." Asa stopped him "I just need someone to talk to..."

"Hello, anyone there?" Kaede just puffed. "I was talking to you a short while ago Asa..."

Back at the Hoshikawa household, Tamayo was in her room- still wondering what happened at the portal, rubbing her still numb fingers.

"The sun goddess has been always watching over this ground for generations- since the temple you see beyond this portal is where her three treasures are placed- the jeweled sword, the crystal mirror and the sun jewel... they are this country's sacred treasures." The words of Yuko recycled on and on.

"Even I would not dare look at the place of someone important if I'm not worthy or impressed..." Rushina's voice suddenly came in.

"I know..." Tamayo replied, looking at her angel "that's why that thing happened... it was not the time."

"Faith can be a big builder of strength, you know. And you made it so when that mad angel fought us- you had faith in your friend's angel and that's why he was able to fend her off. And you had faith in yourself as well..."

"Okay then... I'll be putting my faith on you, Rushina. I'll make sure that we'll earn our wings!"

Meanwhile, at the dojo, Yuuki was practicing with her angel Yuuki. She had just finished one act and was in the process of 'cooling down' when Ai came in, bearing a drink.

"Thank you Ai..."

"By the way, how's Mako?" Ai suddenly asked, since she and her friends have not seen for a very long time.

"She's doing fine- after becoming the youngest teacher in Tokyo University. By the way, have you asked Sera for Pao's whereabouts?"

"Yes 'mam... she said that Pao decided to stay with the UN... and now she's in NY, whacking all of the maintenance personnel to do her way..."

"Is that so?" Yuuki began to laugh. "Well things have totally changed..."

"Wait a minute; did you just do a shot with the trifecta cannon?" Ai suddenly asked, noting the angel's state- a complex backpack with 'wings' on the down position.

Yuuki nodded.

Meanwhile, Yuko had been loitering around the shrine of the sacred treasures when she suddenly spots a young girl; fair-skinned, whitish-violet hair, dressed in a white blouse with a black skirt and shoes. On her hands was a pair of cat dolls- with the smaller one clinging on the larger one's tail. She was amazed that she passed thru the portal arch without any invocation of any divine warning or wrath for that matter. Looking on, the girl stopped infront of the temple and began to clap her hands twice- asking favor from the gods. She then placed her backpack down and her dolls on top of it and again proceeded to pray. After she prayed, Yuko had managed to place herself beside the girl. Then, one of Miharu's cats appeared and meowed, attracting attention to the two.

"Cat..." the girl began to utter "A cat... here, kitty..."

She knelt down and extended a hand.

"Here kitty..." she continued. "Come here... I won't hurt you..."

Finally, Relena the cat approached and licked the outstretched palm, making the girl smile.

"You must really like cats, huh?" Yuko suddenly asked, but the girl was not even fazed.

"Cats are such good creatures... but sometimes, they play tricks on us..."

"Well then little-"

"Miyuki... I'm Miyuki..." the girl replied, quickly walking. Yuko just blinked and she was gone.

"What the?"

Later, Miharu went to church for mass- her usual day for mass (kind of like a pilgrimage). Misaki joined in (or rather, tagged along), because she was interested as well. During homily, the priest announced that Miharu, their dear pianist and songbird was now with them and that the grace of god had kept her safe- everyone applauds. The homily was about having faith- and did the priest love this subject! In one of the other pews, Lina was sitting, carefully testing her PDA (and answering as well). Up in the choir loft, another champion was there- Chris, who managed to get a good seat. For the entirety of the mass, he was kneeling and in prayer- a habit that he acquired after his younger sister Angel had died due to leukemia- at the same age that Misaki was when Shuuko left for Tokyo.

"May your soul rest eternally in heaven, Angel..." Chris closed his prayer (or rather, his conversation with God and his sister), as the priest finished the mass.

In the far distance, the girl named Miyuki had just finished her sign of the cross and was proceeding to the cemetery. Chris unwearyingly followed suit, placing himself at the shrine that was dedicated to all the other souls that have no proper burial and still seek release from purgatory. And again he prayed deeply, asking for the release of his little sister's soul from purgatory- if that was the case.

"I'm deeply concerned about your loss..." a low, but youthful voice suddenly broke his silence. "Let me pray for the departed's soul as well..."

Chris looked around and saw the girl Miyuki, praying as well. He was a bit scared though, because even thru all of that youth, her violet eyes showing signs of a lethargic existence- and there was more.

"Who or what are you?" he then asked "A spirit in need of release in this world?"

"I seek retribution for my sins... I don't need to reply..." Miyuki quickly replied, bowing to the shrine and as soon as Chris blinked, she was gone.

A bit while later, that same Miyuki that had 'mysteriously' vanished from Chris' sight had found herself bumping headlong into Miharu, dropping her cat dolls.

"I'm sorry there..." Miharu apologized, picking up the doll- unknowingly disconnecting the smaller, black cat doll from its grip on the tail of the larger, white one. "Here..."

Without a word, she took her doll and ran off.

"Oh my... a black cat doll..." Lina commented as she saw something at her feet- a few seconds after Misaki and Miharu left the area. "Lucky me..."

Later...

"What now!" Chris asked the person who was following him- Miyuki.

"Return Kurotama to me..." she replied, in that low, youthful but lethargic voice "return him, please..."

"Kurotama? I'm so sorry; I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Please give him back to me- Shirotama is feeling sad..." she again replied, making her hug on the white cat more pronounced.

"I'm sorry little girl, for I don't have your doll or have taken it for that matter... I know! I can find it for you... come with me please..."

A few moments later, they were at the Aikata café. Chris made her sat down and called the head waiter.

"Make her as comfortable as possible... anything she orders is on my tab, understand?" he instructed.

"As you wish sir..."

"Stay here... I promise that I'll find him for you..." he then assured.

After he left, Miyuki settled for what seemed to or could be a long wait. Her silent gaze upon the world had managed to attract the attention of a neighboring table- a Korean woman talking to her son. She called for the waiter's attention and he- or rather, she said that she was one guest's, well, guest.

"It would not hurt a bit if I shoulder all of her expenses- I'm sure that her host will not mind..." she said, making the waiter agree "And now Jyung, continue with your story... or, I will take my time with the little girl instead..."

Back at the Shigure residence, Kaede went on her way to wash the dishes (to help her friend and also give them some private time) while the other two (Kazuki and Asa) were at the living room, sitting apart on the same sofa. The two were silent, not even daring to move or to even speak. Asa's mind was filled with thoughts- all pleasant ones, especially what Kazuki has said four days ago.

Flashback: four days ago, somewhere outside of the school perimeter.

"Well then, tell me..." Asa replied, staring at him.

Then the boy summons all of his courage, making him hold Asa by the hips.

"First of all, this..." he replies, hugging her. "I'm sorry..."

"Ka-Ka-Kazuki! What do you mean by this? The others only know of us as rivals... why?"

"This routine is getting on my nerves! It seems that the more we try to hate each other, it just keeps on... you know what I mean!"

"But-but... we agreed on doing this... why?" she then asked, with more affection.

"Keeping this love-hate relationship is making us look like fools... the only thing they need to say now is 'you two seem to hate each other so much that you two are not actually fighting... you two must love each other sooo much that hating is the next best thing'... all I want to say is, I don't want to lie anymore!"

"Um..." the boy stammered (now in present time), trying to keep his thoughts centered.

Then the door opens, revealing Aya Shigure. The two suddenly snap into action, lolling their tongues at each other.

"Bleh... I hate you!" the both of them said, much to the dismay of both Aya and Kaede.

"Don't even tell me the half of it... I know..." Aya managed to puff in a rather adult voice (not her usual, normal voice- that of a teen).

At the Hoshikawa house (the temple actually) Lina was tailing Misaki and Miharu, but since they thought that Lina was another tourist out for a photo-op, they did not mind- but Lina here knew who they are, enabling her to get a scoop.

She stopped at the outer shrine and began to read the "how to pray: for foreigners" sign. Switching her translator on, she began to ask favor from the gods- in fluent Japanese, as not to invoke any divine punishment of whatever form. Shinji took notice of her and went close.

"For a newcomer, you seem to be quite fluent in this country's tongue..." he began to speak, jumping her.

"Actually, it's this device..." Lina replied, pointing.

"I see... why don't we speak in your tongue instead?" Shinji replied, this time in English.

"I'll be happy to sir..." she happily replied, turning her PDA off.

Meanwhile at the station, a certain blackish-violet haired woman stepped off the train, with her aide behind her- Mr. Junichiro Sakomori.

"If taking things on camera wasn't bad enough... haven't we had enough, Mrs. Daidouji?"

She led him to the other platform, waited for another train to arrive and as soon as it pulled up and opened its doors, she pushed him inside, locking him in as the doors closed.

"You have done enough for today, Mr. Sakomori..." Tomoyo thought as she watched him get shanghaied on the Tokyo-bound train. "Now... I have to find my way- since this is the first time I've ever been here. Now where could that temple be?"

"Now... If I'm a small black cat doll, where would I be?" Chris asked himself, now infront of the church's shrine. "That girl reminds me so much of when I first met Mylene... speaking of which, I'm becoming a bad boyfriend- I must call her later, after this minor fix."

"Hello there little girl..." Jyung's mother sat beside Miyuki- who currently enjoying a cup of warm chocolate. "I'm Jyung Mei Yin... you can call me Madam Mei for all you care. And you are?"

"Miyuki..." the child answered in an even lower voice, then sipped her cup. "Nice to know you..."

"Well then... what brings you here?"

"He promised... he promised..." the child began to utter, tightening her grip on the white cat Shirotama. "I must stay and wait... and wait..."

"This is hopeless..." Mei Yin puffed.

Back at the temple...

"Thank you very much sir..." Lina bowed to Shinji. "I'll keep it in mind..."

"Don't mention it..." he replied, leaving her.

"Finally! It's done!" Sosuke yelled in the far off screen "The last of the stalls!"

"Take it easy dear..." his wife worried.

"And he said that I was the only one complaining..." Icchan thought.

Meanwhile, at the academy, only a few students remained. And among the teacher, only Yuuki remained in the music room, still practicing her piece. A few snags here and there, but still managing. After a few minutes of concerted concentration, she finally managed to complete it- and with proper sequencing as well.

Later that afternoon, Tomoyo had managed to place herself at Hoshi-kita. And as she was looking around in the park, she suddenly bumped into of all people, Lina.

"Excuse me... oh my clumsy me..." Tomoyo apologized. "Are you okay?"

Seeing as she could not understand, Lina composed herself, switched on her translator, and began to talk slowly.

"I'm... sorry there lady... are you okay?"

"Universal translator... Andrei really takes care of his guests..." Tomoyo thought as she recognized the faint metallic ring of the device.

"Sorry, but I have to go..." Lina again apologized, taking off quite quickly.

"Oh dear... a doll." She then noted the ground and picked it up. "And a little black cat doll at that. Someone's doll is missing a partner..."

Back at the Shigure house, Kazuki had already left (much to Asa's secret desire not to) and Asa was still on the sofa, looking at the gift that Kazuki had given her- for only they knew what was inside.

"Come on... tell me what's inside of it, pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeee!" Kaede repeatedly persuaded.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You're sooo mean! If you don't..." Kaede replied, and then whispered "I'll tell aunt Aya that the fight between the two of you is not really real..."

"Okay, okay... here!" Asa puffed, opening the box, revealing a pink ball.

"It's just pink ball..." Kaede managed to say.

"Watch..."

After a few moments, the ball suddenly rolled and 'faced' Kaede- the pair of LED 'eyes' lighting up and parts of the top began to open, to form ears- another Haro ball.

"Meet mister pink..." Asa introduced the robot.

"Hello there... hello there... Harrooooooo..." the ball replied, twirling and rolling around and so.

Meanwhile, another Haro owner was letting her angel play with it- Nilathiel was treating Haro blue like a beach ball, throw-catching it and so.

"I'll leave you for a while, okay?" Koyomi spoke to her angel.

"I'll be okay... Haro here is a nice guy..." Nilathiel replied, rolling the ball.

"She is right, she is right... harooooo..." the ball replied, helpless. "Stop stepping on meeee!"

Koyomi left the room with her angel balancing on the ball. Giggling a bit at that thought, she placed herself at the park, quietly savoring the wind that was gently blowing- reminding her of spring in Köln.

"But Bavaria is good this time of year..." she puffed as the bought herself an octopus ball (takoyaki).

"Ah! Octopus balls..." someone came from behind her and then went to the stand to buy- a blackish-violet haired woman. "It's been a while since I had these... mind if I seat beside you?"

Koyomi nodded, allowing the woman to seat beside her on a bench. She was placing her attention on the stranger's hair- it seemed that her hair was cared for a long time, since it was of hip length- since her hair reached that length.

"I can tell you how to take care of your hair properly- just one condition... can you take me to your house?"

"What do you mean by that father?" Misaki asked at Shinji's request- hand over their angels for the day.

"Well, just some minor repairs, some calibration, a bit of this and that- you know, the normal guardian stuff..."

"Okay then... here..." Misaki called, giving Hikaru "Take care of her..."

"Yes, I will take care of them properly- it's only for a day..." Shinji shrugged, after the other two surrendered their angels as well.

In the lab...

"Okay time to take this show's old bits off the air and time to add something new to it..." he noted, placing each angel into a special scanner.

He then switched on the devices and they levitated the dolls and doing one more thing- a column issued from the base and placed itself infront of each angel. The column fired a laser towards the heart section of each and every one, slowly but surely extracting something from the bodies. They were crystals, unique to each one- red for Hikaru, light blue for Wizard and yellow for Rushina. Hinata's scanner was already finished with the extraction and the crystal extracted was violet- a bit marred but still whole.

"Oh my gravy!" Lina almost screamed in the hotel lobby "The little cat doll! It was in my arms the whole time but... never mind!"

In the far off distance, Mei Yin just giggled at the sight of her.

"Oh my..." Jyung just slapped his hand on his head. "Mom..."

"She's really something... she reminds me of my youth so much that talking to her would be a breeze..." Mei Yin (or just Yin for the records) replied "But being your mother, I must address her in the most correct manner- as the family's matriarch (the elders are of no use to the family anyway- I had their authority removed... traditionalists, sooo boring- like ever! Only the family's savoir has the right be the family's authority- wouldn't Uncle Kim be proud!)."

By this time, Koyomi had led the stranger to the temple. The stranger was pleased and gave her a small notebook, and then introduced herself.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji... pleased to meet you Miss Nanaka."

"The retired international singer? And how did you manage to get my name?"

"Let me say that I have my means..."

"Oh my... Tomoyo..." Andrei noted as he spotted her. "What's she doing here now?"

"And... there you are!" she suddenly alarmed, spotting him looking the opposite way. "And just where are you going!"

"Um... gotta go!"

"Hey, come back here! I'm not even stared with you!" Tomoyo chased after him.

Later that night, while all of them were having after-dinner fun, Tomoyo was at the temple grounds, admiring the already lit lantern setup. She was wondering around, getting the feel of the place when suddenly, she was bumped by someone- Chris, who had been searching high and low for Kurotama, Shirotama's partner doll. She sensed something in the boy, so she began to ask.

"Are you okay? Anything hurt?"

Chris just nodded.

"You have been searching for something, aren't you?" she then asked, presenting Kurotama "It may be this one..."

His mouth just ran dry upon seeing the cat- he had found it, by some measure of feeling.

"Thank you..." he replied, accepting the doll. "Thank you very much... how can I repay you?"

"No thanks are needed- even though you must work hard even more..." she replied, as he quickly left.

Back at the hotel cafe, Madam Yin had been persistent for the last few hours, trying to strike a conversation with Miyuki- actually; the child was just listening to stories of Yin's life. Then suddenly, as Chris entered, her low gaze suddenly turned into one of surprise. She stood up and began to utter...

"He's back... he did keep his promise... he did keep his promise..."

"No thanks to me..." Mei Yin slapped her hand on her forehead, standing up. "I give up!"

"Here... I found your cat..." Chris panted, presenting the cat.

"Thank you..." she uttered, while taking the cat. "Thank you..."

Suddenly, she hugged him tightly, rubbing her cheek. He was stalled, not knowing what to do until...

"Eh... a few weeks passed and you are cheating on me..." a voice that was known to Chris came in from behind. "You are a bad boyfriend..."

"Mylene! What are you doing here?" he asked as he turned around, with his girlfriend passing him- and still with the child rubbing on him.

"Simple... I'm getting lonely..." she replied, with a wink.

The next day, six in the morning. Misaki awoke to the sound of the bell being tolled- hard. As per elder instructions, she dressed up in the pure white kimono- which was placed at the table the night before. With the bell still tolling loud, she managed to place herself outside. She turned back and saw how active the house was at this time- some areas already lit, with shadows moving in and out of the closed doors and such. She then looked at the bell house, where all the tolling was coming from. The bell ringer was none other than Andrei, but he was ringing the bell in the manner that anyone would think. He was doing tai chi infront of the bell boom (a trunk that is hung from the ceiling of the bell house to serve as the bell's ringer- typical of oriental bells, rung on the outside.)- Whatever force he created was moving the heavy boom on its way to ring the bell. After 100 rings, he stopped and bowed, prompting Misaki to do the same as well- paying respect.

After assembling the needed people, the four teens were led to a path in the hills behind the house. Stone steps were there, providing a clear and safe path for them to walk on... Minutes pass and they finally reach the banks of a small river, with a portal gate and shrine to match- the so called temple of the 'sighting', where it was said that a mortal man found a celestial woman's 'robe' and made her his- at that very spot. After some prayers and offerings, Misaki was up first.

"Don't worry, the water is cold at first..." Andrei assured, leading her into the shallow part of the river. "Okay, cross your arms and hold your breath for a bit..."

Misaki followed and as soon as she closed her eyes, Andrei plunged her into the water (back first- like some baptisms). And in that short space of time, he managed to pull something out of the girl's back- a pure red crystal- and he then let the extracted jewel to sink to the bottom, into a bowl that he had placed earlier. Likewise, he did the same to the other three. After they had left for breakfast, only Andrei remained, taking out the bowl with their crystals in it.

"May you bless their pure hearts... give them strength if they could not bear it, give them will if everything they have is lost, let their faith be their will and strength for they are of pure heart and soul..." Andrei began to pray, offering the bowl. "Guide them towards the path of truth, justice, freedom and providence, for they are destined to do so... May you bless and guide me as well, for I have placed myself upon your mercy, as your humbled servant. If I am ever wrong, may my eternal soul be destroyed..."

"Well, here goes..." Tamayo again took a shot at getting into the inner precincts of the shrine- this time the shrine of ancestors, just to be a bit on the safe wind. She walked thru without any alarm- in fact, it felt comfortable and warm in the area.

Later in the lab, Andrei's entry was greeted by Shinji and Icchan primarily.

"What took you?"

"Just a little dedication ceremony..." Andrei replied to Shinji's question. "And now, time for this to go..."

He then picked up the crystals from the bases of each of the scanners, placed them in a vial and then proceeded to place the bowl crystals on the bases, which the scanners automatically did the work- picking them up and by the same laser method used to extract them from the angels, began to place them in.

"Complete..." Andrei again noted as the last bits of crystals were 'assimilated'. "And now, only one thing remains, Hinata."


	69. Battle Phase 219: The Mysterious Stars

Battle Phase 2-19: The Mysterious Stars Appear

Monday morning. It was still 5:00 AM but at the academy, a lot of people have already arrived to prepare for the week-long festival- maintenance crews were in reinforced overdrive, because each facility will be used. Among them was Chris, with his girlfriend Mylene and Team Astray- for the Rina cup, which was to be held in its own temporary area- a foam bubble building erected in one of the wide tracts of parkland surrounding the academy proper. Miyuki was still tailing Chris though, drawing stares not from just Mylene, but from his team as well- add the fact that Mylene is very insecure about her boyfriend's team. Since the bubble dome will only accommodate a few people (aside those who will fight, be next, referee and monitoring team), projector screens have been erected at strategic points around the campus.

"Why don't you just tell her to back off a bit?" Mylene asked, as Miyuki acted like a cat around Chris.

"She has special needs..." he reasoned "And she reminds me of you actually..."

Mylene was acting jigglypuff on that one- and angry one at that.

6:00 AM, Asa and by some measure Kazuki, had managed to see each other at the gate.

"Good morning..." the boy greeted. "Fancy meeting you here at this time..."

"Same here..." she smiled.

"I would like to remind you that this is the last day..."

"What last day?"

"The last day of this..."

"Oh my, my... hello there Asa!" someone's voice came in, breaking the line of speech- Sara (her full name is Sara Kareha Aokuni- so as not to confuse with later chapters, she will be called Kareha at some instances). "Ready for work?"

"Now this is a scoop!" someone from the far corner yelled, drawing sweat from both Sara and Asa. "Now I have more evidence of the 'Shigure-Shichimi love conspiracy'. Now I, Mayumi Yamaguchi (The Yamaguchi twins older sister- and has the same type of eye coloration, but this time violet and blue, left and right), will prove the fact that these two people are not really fighting- as in anger over anything... that these two people are actually and totally in love with each other!" the stranger went up to them and spoke, carrying a camera.

"'Love conspiracy?' what kind of a thing is that?" Asa asked, pulling Kazuki's cheeks apart. "Do you thing that this... this... this thing is attractive?"

"Don't take me for a fool my dear friendships... I have been on this story since I have gotten wind of it- since those two were in junior high! I'm on to you my dear friend..."

"Oh my, my... is that true?"

"IT IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" both Kazuki and Asa replied turning their faces from each other in embarrassment.

"Good take!" Mayumi cheered, snapping another frame.

7:00 AM, with Miharu left behind to escort her father to his supplier, Misaki and the others head for school. The night before they slept, Shinji promptly returned their angels- all except Hinata nonetheless.

"Hey, look who passed by my sight..." Rachel cheered as the three saw her. "Mind if I tag along?"

"We don't mind... but if you can help us..." Tamayo replied.

After a while...

"Ready for the cup? Too bad Miharu won't be able to join- even though the cup was named after her."

"I was looking forward to fighting her too..." Tamayo sighed. "What about you, Misaki? Looking forward to something?"

"I don't know yet..." Misaki replied, taking out Hikaru. "But I'm hoping that something good may happen... If that happens, we'll be ready."

"Don't forget, you also have a team battle to fight... and I know who's going to be your partner..." Tamayo again replied, elbowing Kotaro in the process.

"Aww! What do you mean by that?" the boy replied.

"Guys... guys... wait for me!" a voice suddenly came from the corner they had passed a bit while ago- Meemi.

"Meemi... I did not know that you were there..." Rachel replied.

"Actually, I was off to fetch Nami- and that's her house over there..." she replied, pointing to a mansion with a tree house beside there. They came near and saw something- a tall climbing wall, and with someone climbing it- without any safety ropes of any kind- actually the person was running up the wall- Nami.

"Hi guys!" she waved back from the platform at the top of the wall "This is my private climbing wall... wait for a while and I will be with you guys..."

"How did you do that?" Meemi asked, as shocked and surprised as the others. "I've never seen you climb up the wall in that fashion before."

"Special training and really fast running..." she replied. "Come on... the seniors will be waiting for us..."

7:30 AM, they have managed to reach the school- but alas, the senior team had already finished with their (and also the junior team's) work.

"So, when will Miharu's father arrive?" Asa then asked, turning to them. "And speaking of which, where is Miharu?"

"They said that they'll be here..." Misaki replied.

Then suddenly, a van arrives, bearing all the things needed for the group to work with- food.

"Where's Miharu?"

11:00 AM, the school festival was already under way and the Hoshikawa academy 5th annual angelic layer tournament- the Rina cup was being opened, by none other than Tomoyo Daidouji- CAL chief.

"So this is the place..." Lina noted as she entered the school grounds. "But where is the registration?"

A while later, she found it- the person actually. The person in charge of registration was Yumika Fujimori.

"Hello there miss Paiya, ready to join?"

"Wait just a fudgey minute!" someone interrupted them.

"Natalie? What are you doing here?"

"I need my kicks... so I'm in..." Natalie replied, using her translator. "And I'm ready to kick someone!"

"Me too..." another came in- Helen.

"For me, just watching..." Yuka replied.

"I will..."

"No way mister!" Lina countered the last speaker- Jyung. "You are going in too!"

"The rules say that in a team battle, you can draw on an outsider..." Yumika explained. "So, if he doesn't want to fight solo, he can fight with you in team..."

"Are you sure that what you are holding there is Talia?" Chris asked his girlfriend- who was holding an angel.

"No... This one's Takius, my twin's... remember?"

"I noted the sage outfit... why switch?"

"I wanted it so no internet-snooping student of this academy (or any internet-snooping civilian for that matter) could not know the angel of the second assisting champion of our country..."

"I see... Speaking of which, have you seen the little girl?"

"The first match is about to start sir..." Team Astray Naomi called, peeking thru the door.

"Okay..." Chris called, standing up "Time for me to work... and you better get registered as well..."

"Attention please..." Team Astray Yukana's voice called in the PA system "The Rina cup will begin shortly. Would numbers 35 and 20 please proceed to the dome immediately!"

Everyone who had registered looked at their cards, which contained his or her name and a number. The first match: Yukina Sasaki and someone from junior 3-B. In the dome, Misaki managed to meet up with the Sasaki twins. For the record, the dome was impressive, though made of stiff foam- sprayed on a balloon to make the form. The layer field was huge, three times the size of the party battle tables- and ALTPMS (the layer terrain projection system)-enabled at that.

"I'm ready bro..." Yukina spoke as her foe arrived.

"Welcome one and all!" the person in the referee's chair called "to the Hoshikawa academy's fifth annual angelic layer tournament- the Rina cup! I'm Asagi Caldwell, and I'm going to be your referee for this tourney! Introducing the A side, Yukina Sasaki and her angel Yukina..." she then introduced Yukina, who was sitting in her seat. "And her opponent in B side, Katsuhiro Miyagi and his angel Blade!"

"Come on, pink hip princess..." Rachel cheered while minding the field stand.

"Okay... time to start..." Chris noted, giving the signal.

"Angel Entry!"

"Hack and slash, slice and dice... you can do it Blade!" Yukina's foe came in first. His angel looked like a knight- without a sword, because the two pointed shields on his arms were his primary weapons.

"Come on up, come on in, time to dash and strike, Aizen Yukina!" Yukina then called on her angel.

"Angelic fight!"

A few minutes later, Yukina had defeated Blade, by means of her speed and batons- tongfa baton guns actually.

"That was easy..." Yukina spoke.

"Attention please! Would numbers 14 and 49 please proceed to the dome at once!" the PA call of Yukana again came thru. The match: Meemi Hanioka and an outsider.

"Angel Entry!"

The outsider's angel went in. Then after saying a few trial lines, Meemi then sent her angel Ryoko into the field. Ryoko's black dress gave an impression to Andrei, who was watching, with the words:

"Saint Tail... I never expected that. Uncle would be surprised if he saw a doll modeled after the first criminal that he chased- as an observing partner, of course."

And the match was ended with Ryoko's spectacular moves, dazzling who watched it. The enemy in question was pummeled with some sort of stardust technique, which Meemi called the "Starlight dazzler".

The next match was Kakashi Kosunade against fellow classmate Jun Misana- a big fan of teacher Yuuki Kurama. As soon as the two angels, Kakashi's Edward and Jun's Genjuro were in the rocky layer, some members of the comic and anime club quickly recognized Edward, with the words: "Fullmetal Alchemist".

"Angelic Fight!"

"Try and match up to my angel's speed, Kakashi!" Jun called as angel drew his sword and tried to slash. "And weapon as well..."

"Really? I can match you- speed and weapon... or even be better..." Kakashi reacted.

At this point Edward had managed a good distance from his foe. Wondering what he'll do next, the samurai stopped as his foe picked up a large rock and placed it infront.

"Now, we'll have the same weapons..." Kakashi spoke as his angel placed his palms together. After a moment, energy began to surround those hands and the rock that he placed as well. Then, the rock disappeared into a covering puff of smoke. Disoriented, the samurai sensed the charge at the last minute and managed to block...

"A stone katana! But how is it possible?" Jun asked as he resisted the strain.

"Remember that in this field, anything is possible- even alchemy of the free sort. So, expect anything..."

And with those words, Jun was defeated. Later on, it was Karen's turn to fight. She and her angel Fuse had managed to blast an outsider off the field.

"Still no match?" Kotaro asked Misaki, who was eating. "They said that there are 3 days of elimination. Feeling nervous? I do..."

"Yes I do feel a bit scared..." Misaki replied "asides being on the relay team for this afternoon's race- first runner."

"I'm cheering for you... and Tamayo as well- she's last runner in the race..."

"I know... the guys are counting on her- no one can beat her in track and field..."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, why don't we go to the field and watch?" the boy encouraged.

"That's a good idea..." Misaki replied, looking at her watch "It's the senior's relay race shortly, after this is our event- better get ready..."

A few minutes later, Misaki met up with Kotaro- in her PE uniform. They found a place beneath a tree and watched as the mixed 1k run was about to begin.

"That's senior Asa at lane 1..." Misaki noted, since her short, green hair was a beacon. "Go for it!"

Asa smiled and waved back- on the next lane was Kazuki.

"Well, good luck to you..." he spoke as they took their positions. "You'll need it..."

"I don't need luck... I need the truth..." Asa replied as the starting gun was fired.

And they are off, with Kazuki and Asa going neck and neck for first, tailing the rest of the pack.

"Giving up so easily?" Asa asked, seeing Kazuki lag a bit.

"No way..." he replied, evening his pace with hers "There is no way that I'm giving up on you... because this is the last day of our little game."

Asa smiled as she sped up, with the boy keeping pace.

"Oh my, my... those two don't ever give up..." Sara puffed, watching the two go neck and neck for the next 300 meters- with Mayumi shooting.

Later that day, Misaki's team won in the female relay, since her team mates Tamayo, Rachel and Yumi were faster. And in the dome, the last fight of the day was about to begin: Miyuki against another outsider.

"Angel Entry!" Asagi called, and Miyuki's foe going first. Then, it was her turn.

"By the power of mana that lives in the universe, let me vanquish thy evil! Soar forth, Akari the winged knight!"

And so the white-clad, red caped angel entered. And then the fight began, with Miyuki's foe dashing quickly. She missed however, due to the fact that Akari levitated about her head and that her foe had no facility of flight. Then, the angel began an incantation, which went like this:

"Oh mana, that lives within the universe... come to me and be my shield and sword!"

And the angelic assistance system kicked in, bestowing to the angel a shield. Upon holding with her left, Akari drew a sword from it with her right. And again, another incantation.

"Magical Sword Tornado!" she called, releasing a strong wind from her sword, blowing her foe off the field.

"Layer out! The winner is: angel Akari!"

Miyuki stood up and went out- despite Chris chasing her, she just vanished.

Later that night, at the Shigure house, the bell rang.

"I'll go get it..." Kaede replied, since Aya was on kitchen duty and Asa was in her room, talking on the cellphone.

She opened the door and was mystified- it was Miyuki.

"I'm lost..." the child spoke. "And it's cold..."

"Oh dear... come in, come in..."

"Oh my, such a cute child..." Aya commented as Kaede let her guest seat on the sofa. "Get her comfortable while I fix her some chocolate..."

"She's sooo cute!" Asa came in. "What's her name?"

"Miyuki... I'm Miyuki..." the child hugged her cat doll. "Nice to meet you all..."


	70. Battle Phase 220: Return to Circulation

Battle Phase 2-20: Return to Circulation

Tuesday, Miharu was absent for the whole day yesterday and this bothered Misaki a lot. During breakfast, she asked Misaki the reason.

"I just went to get something... you guys will be surprised when the time comes..." Miharu replied.

"I see... How's Hinata for once? Tell us..." this time Tamayo.

"She's... coming back quite a bit..." Miharu now replied in a low voice.

"Children... better hurry up with your meals- we are quite rushed as well..." Kaname- was on kitchen duty, replied.

"Okay mom... we're finished already here..."

Later...

"Huh? Where's Miharu?" Misaki wondered, because Miharu was not with them again.

"Don't worry about her..." Kotaro assured "Maybe, she planning something surprising for all of us."

"Attention please... would competitors 14 and 87, please proceed to the dome..." the voice of Astray Yukana again called for the 10 time this day- most of the matches in the dome were clip-short.

"Come on... let's see who's fighting..." Tamayo pulled the two of them to the dome.

"Lucky me..." Natalie puffed, showing her number 87 marked card "Me... it is... will fight and so..."

"Good luck girl..." Lina cheered.

"I'll watch and make sure that Natalie here doesn't get lost- if what sempai Lina says it's true..."

"Lina!" Natalie almost hissed, as she and Helen were walking away- with Helen doing the pulling.

"Hehe... bye-bye..." Lina waved off, while Jyung was looking at his back- where in the distance, was his mother- sunglassed and giving a signal.

At the dome...

"Miharu! I did not know that you were here..." Tamayo cheered upon seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just so-so... well anyway, I have to leave you guys for a while... ok?"

The three nodded as Miharu left them. Kotaro still sees worry in Misaki's face.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that Miharu will do something- and it will be good."

"Number 87, here and not lost for that matter..." Natalie presented her card to the referee. "And Electra is ready to shock anyone..."

"Would number 14, please present yourself, or you'll be forefeiting your slot in the next five minutes..." Asagi began to warn the crowd, trying to draw the competitor out. A few minutes passed, making all of them insecure- by some measure, Misaki.

"One minute... I'm sorry but..." Asagi again called, but a voice suddenly broke her line.

"I'm here..." the voice called- someone way too familiar. And on her hands was a cloaked angel with a hint of blue hair- Hinata.

"Miharu!" Misaki suddenly turned and asked. "But Hinata was... and she's still..."

"I'll explain it to you later, right now, number 14 reporting- sorry for the delay though..."

"It's about time... and I thought Lina was worse..." Natalie puffed as she sat in her chair. "Time to get this over with..."

"Well then..." Asagi cleared her throat "this match is between Miharu Hoshikawa and her angel Hinata in A side; going against Natalie Pierce and her angel Electra of B side... Angel Entry!"

"Time to get this over with!" Natalie now switched on her translator and began her entry line- in clear crisp Japanese.

"My turn..." Miharu thought, and then spoke "Hinata... be my strength, my light and my soul... with your broken wings, fly on, and hold strong!"

And as Hinata entered the field, she took off her cloak and landed infront of Electra- now with pistols at the ready. A close look at Hinata reveals the new 'strike' armor configuration- looking a bit heavy but actually 20 percent lighter and tougher than the last set- complete with a new helmet, not actually a helmet but a rather complex hairband with antennae like Hikaru's. And like the previous armor, it was gray- to begin with. As Asagi called for ready, Hinata's phase-shift armor began to power up, into pure white, dazzling those who saw it- first time or otherwise.

"Angelic... fight!"

Electra wasted no time as she aimed her twin "shocking" pistols at Hinata and squeezed off a couple of rounds. But Hinata just used her thrusters to sideslip past them, using her left foot to break the slide. She then took out one knife from her hip holster and charged as well, forcing Natalie to use her new pistols to block the sharp metal. Breaking far, Hinata then threw the knife, with Electra dodging it matrix-style. Seeing that her foe was approaching, Natalie then managed Electra a flip, shooting off more shocking bullets along. Then, a bolt hits on the right shoulder casing Hinata to slow down and take more bolts, stopping her in shock.

"Now is me time... and I cook up a storm... as always..." Natalie thought as she approached and aimed a gun at Hinata- not aware of what Miharu was cooking up.

"Now..." Miharu thought, as Hinata took out the other knife and threw it at Electra, knocking the held gun off her feet.

But before she managed to aim the other pistol...

"Spinning Hurricane Kick!" Hinata barked, using her thrust to put even more power into the kick, sending her foe away and up- eventually landing to the floor face down, lucky for her the damage translation system was not there, or she could have felt a smarting pain on her face right about now (in fact, they don't know the existence of the "pain system").

"Aww... why you! You'll be shocked so much that you will feel it!" Natalie almost screamed as she stood up. "Electra... Valkyrie Bolt!"

The intense electric bolt hits Hinata, sending her to the floor. Electra then went up high, above her as she again charged. Worried, Misaki looked at Miharu- she was eyes closed, fists clenched on top of her lap, shaking. She then went to the railing and began to yell.

"Miharu, you can do it! Come on, you can do it!"

At that point, Miharu and Hinata's eyes open-both blank.

"Take this, Valkyrie Bolt!"

All braced as the lightning impacted, blinding all in the dome and dazzling those who were watching outside. But Natalie's expectations for a win were dashed, as out of the light, Hinata was standing- now wearing the purple lightning striker pack, with the lightning energy being absorbed by the two "gloves" on her arms. For the record, this pack consists of a round backpack, two gauntlets connected to the pack by means of a cable and leg armor that was connected by the same facility- to act as the discharge point / ground.

"But-but how?" Natalie asked as she stared at Hinata "How did she manage to survive my greatest attack! And she's absorbing it as well!"

But Hinata would provide the answer, as two prongs now extended from each gauntlet- and those same prongs were now beginning to arc electricity, much like a Jacob's ladder- only much deadier, acting like a blade for that matter- a lightning sword if I should say so. And so Hinata now took chase, swishing and slashing the high-voltage blades at Electra- with concentration at maximum.

"Take it easy! I was just doing my best!" Natalie tried to reason off.

"I'm doing my best as well..." Miharu answered. "Now take this! Tenkuu... raijinken! (Blazing lightning slash)"

The "X"-shaped slash went on its way, hitting Electra dead center, blowing her out of the layer and into her deus' lap. As referee Asagi announced the winner, Natalie looked at Miharu's state- sweating and panting hard, with her angel kneeling as well. Picking her still electrically tingling angel, she rushed to where Miharu was.

"Are you okay girl?" she asked, and for the first time known, she showed a face of compassion. "That was some nice fight, let's do it again sometime..."

"I'm okay, miss..."

"Natie... call me Natie..." Natalie replied, now walking towards Helen "Natie sounds cute..."

"Miharu, are you okay?" Tamayo asked as they came.

"Thanks Misaki..." Miharu replied, smiling that same smile that she uses each moment.

"Don't mention it... as long as you are okay, I am too..."

"Okay... lunch is on me then... come on..."

Later, in a somewhat surprising matter, it was Kaede against Miki- Blanche VS Oceania. Kaede lost though, because the basic energy skills had Blanche did have been simply too weak or rather, it was impossible to hit Oceania in any sense that the laws of physics have- the reason: refraction of light as it passes from air to water.

"It's okay..." Asa assured "You have not done this for a long time, I suppose..."

"I suppose so... and there's still the second chance anyway."

"Yeah! Oceania rules!" Lina cheered, outside of the dome, unaware of the previous match.

"More like owned pawnage..." Jyung puffed. "If my gaming definition is correct."

"Oh come on Jyung... be enthusiastic for once- you have been that since we entered the grounds!"

"I'm trying to be... but something bothers me..."

"Your mom? Come to think of it, aren't we supposed to meet her?" Miki then asked, as Jyung was looking to one side, where his mother was, still giving signs. "Aren't we?"

"Ah yes!" his head suddenly snapped back "yes... and what we? Mom told me that she'll only meet Lina- not you guys..."

"I was just asking, hello!" Miki then replied, stretching the poor Korean's cheeks.

And in the next match, Kuroneko had defeated Primula- making another fan out of Sara. And in another, Lisianthus had quickly beaten her opponent. And after a brief lunch break for the staff...

"Would numbers 37 and 88, please proceed at the dome at once!"


	71. Battle Phase 221: What a Teacher Can

Battle Phase 2-21: What a Teacher Can (Really) Do

As Misaki and the others were eating their lunch, the PA had called for numbers 37 and 88- which meant one thing, a fight for Helen, since she holds card number 88.

"We'll be watching... over here Helen..." Lina waved as she sat on her chair. She then noted who number 37 was- none other than Andrei Antonov.

"It's that guy- at the office... what's he doing here?" Jyung asked.

"Actually, the rules do not forbid any Piffle Princess employee up to any degree in the relation ladder- as long as the angel conforms to CAL regulations..." someone from the crowd, who was behind them, spoke. The woman had blackish-violet hair and an almost childish face with shades.

"And you are?"

"I'm just a teacher- a voice teacher to be exact."

Then, Asagi cleared the field and Helen introduced her angel Mieko- then it was Andrei's turn.

"Forgive me if this is going to a bit clichéd since this is my very first time..." Andrei apologized, holding the angel that Lina and the others identified as Andrei. "Go! Charge! Attack! Dimensional warrior! Go Andrei!"

He landed okay. Andrei wore pure white, like his deus's current clothing- trench coat, pants and shirt. He also wore a mono glass headband and had an "X"-shaped backshield. Mieko took out her harp and Andrei answered with a unique sword- the sword of protection, Capelia.

"Angelic fight!"

Mieko began her offensive, by plucking one string on her harp- the black high F string.

"Mieko Sonic!" the angel barked, trying to blast him with high-energy, high-frequency, high-velocity, high-noise and high-speed air blasts.

He only managed to evade them barely, until one managed to be on his path. He used his sword to block but the blast just pushed him to the floor.

"Sound waves huh?" Andrei thought as his angel stood up. "Let me see if I can crank up the volume..."

He then instructed his angel to hold the sword in a dagger-like fashion, placing it behind him. As soon as the blade touched his backshield, light began to surround it. And out of the light, a new weapon emerged, a cannon- a sonic cannon to be exact. Andrei turned the selector switch of the weapon from "off" to "1"- which denotes that the secondary weapon was to be used- a laser. He then fired pulses, making Mieko jump all over and over. Not to be outdone, she retaliated with more sonic blasts.

"Oh no... not this time..." Andrei thought as he turned the switch to "2"- the primary sonic emitter.

The sound wave hits the emitter bowl and with a pull of the trigger, is sent back, a bit more amplified. The amplified attack hits Mieko hard, dropping her harp out of the field and sending her to the floor.

"Come on Helen... you can do it!" Lina cheered, as the angel stood up.

"Well, well... you have sent me down huh?" Mieko suddenly replied. "Take the speed of sound then!"

Mieko took off and executed her rocket punch- one of the only moves that was able to hit Kuroneko back home. Andrei reeled from the impact, forced to throw his cannon behind him to counteract the push.

"You're pushing it little lady..." Andrei warned.

"Bring it..."

And so, an exchange of punches and kicks ensue with both of them evading on and on. And the longer it progressed, the more ground Andrei had, until up to a point that Mieko barely evaded each attack- perfect time to strike. Time slowed down as he began his moves- first, stopping another of Mieko's rocket punches, a kick to the mid section, dashing to the landing spot while his foe was still in mid-air, catching her and pinning her high, cleaving huge amounts of life from her.

"Why you..." Mieko again spoke, now angry.

"Mieko, don't!" Helen thought, as her thoughts were being separated from her angel- a rare but fearful occurrence for this girl's career. "Don't do it! Don't act by yourself..."

"Oh no... Crunch time... better cool this before she goes out of control- before her talkative angel goes berserk!" Andrei thought as he drew back his sword and took out a card from his pocket.

But Mieko was too far gone, for wings appeared- red ones. She then re-summoned her harp and flew up, charging for the worst note that anyone would hear- particularly Lina.

"Mieko... Requiem!" the angel barked, attacking with such a force that Lina remembered too well.

The attack hits Andrei, clouding the scene a bit. But as the dust settled, the look on Mieko's face went from angry relief to angry surprised, for her foe was still standing- and had raised a barrier that had managed not to be disrupted or cancelled in any way.

"What the!" Lina and Miki jumped, since their attacks proved useless against Mieko's ultimate attack "How did he manage that?"

As the ambient noise died down, they hear it- a faint metallic hum that seemed to come from the sword.

"The singing sword technique, the sonic vacuum shield- a shield of air so agitated by sound waves that it becomes a vacuum... and look at his sword- it's the sword of force, Elisiss." The voice teacher noted, answering Lina's question.

"I got it!" Jyung answered "since Mieko's attacks are based on sound- which is produced by the vibrations of the molecules of air, the only way to counteract them is by a vacuum..."

"Time for me to clip your wings for a while..." Andrei spoke as the shield stopped. "Vacuum missile!"

The high-frequency, high-velocity, high-silence and high-speed vacuum bolts were unstoppable, even the sonic blasts used earlier were only able to cancel them. The more he swung the sword, the more shots came. Then, one bolt finds its way toward Mieko's face, knocking her out of the sky. As she plummeted, Andrei returned the sword into Capelia and began to focus his energy into the blade, giving a signal to the teacher.

"He's going to do it... his special slash, the spatial cut... or he calls it the..."

"Inter... Dimensional... Slash!" he barked, swinging his sword wide, issuing a beam of energy to cut thru Mieko.

The attack was so powerful that if taken into context what would happen, the exact same point of impact in another dimension would be affected as well. after settling the sword down, he watched his foe, wings vanishing and hitting the ground hard.

"I'm sorry Mieko..." Helen apologized as the winner was announced "But you must control yourself... and try to act with others as well..."

After a few more matches, another adult was there to fight- Sera. The angels were already in the field when Sera called for stop.

"Stop! I'm not battle-ready yet..." Sera spoke, on the reason of why she called for stop "Well here goes..." she then spoke as her angel took out a pair of glasses and did the replacement act "Phase-on!"

And battle mode Sera emerged from the light generated. She raised her hand and in a bolt of lightning, a huge sword appeared and placed it on her back like a cross- the broadsword Golderspiel. "Now I'm ready..."

"That huge sword will never be a good weapon..." her foe, a male outsider thought "she's a woman and that kind of weapon will only weigh her down..."

It wasn't long before he ate those words, for she split the sword into halves and dashed quick, sending him out with a rapid spin attack. And later on, Misaki's turn was noted with a victory, while Tamayo's scrape with Yuko was not so appealing- to Yuko that is."

"I'm sorry..." Tamayo apologized to her teacher.

"Don't mention it... in fact; I only joined to pass the time..." Yuko replied, now with a smile.

Meanwhile, in another part of the campus, Asa and Kazuki were sitting beside each other, under a tree that was near the observatory mount.

"Cheers!" the two greeted, having a toast with their softdrink cans.

"Ahh... this is the good life..." Asa cheered, looking at the grounds of the festival.

"Yeah good..." Kazuki replied, looking at Asa. "I haven't noticed until now, but your hair is still cut the same way..."

"Yup, to remember something..." she replied, untying her bow on a length of hair on the left that was a bit longer than usual- her bow-tie area. "You..."

The two of them chuckled as the boy again tied the ribbon to that particular length of hair.

"Thanks..." she again smiled. "And for the record, you are right... we should end the lie. Because, I've already moved on... having feelings for two people- your brother and you, was really hard to do. And your brother only cares for his job... so I don't blame him for anything. And something reminded me for all this time- you. You were always there- a constant point in a place where all is varied, though you cheer in silence..."

"Well then..." the boy then asked, holding her hand and looking at her now red face "Can you be my..."

"Yes... I will. I will be your special and loving someone..." she replied, smiling and closing her eyes because it was the right time to do it.

They both slowly went near each other, hearts beating to the tune of being near each other. But as they almost kissed...

"Got you!" Mayumi's voice suddenly came in, making Kazuki slip and making contact on her cheek instead. "Just as I thought! The final piece of the conspiracy is revealed- the two of them having a good time on our backs..."

"Oh my, my... it is true!" Sara spoke, following Mayumi out of the bushes that they hid in.

The two could not say a thing because they are-

"Busted! And this will be a good scoop! I have it on my memory card- all five minutes or almost half of my camera's memory!"

"And so what about us then!" the two suddenly answered back, shocking the other two. "Stay off!"

"One thing that can stop me is a clear order..." Mayumi puffed, pushing the delete button "There, the footage is gone... (Only the one stored in the expansion card though... hehehe, why would I give up such good footage?)"

"Before we leave here, how did you find us here?"

"Um actually..."

"My fault..." another voice and then, her person appeared, along with little Miyuki.

"Kaede!"

"What is it Jyung?" Lina asked, in another part of the grounds.

"Um... there's someone I would like you to meet..."

Lina quickly recognized the Korean woman- the one she bumped into a few days back, who placed her hand on Jyung's shoulder, smiling and removing her shades.

"...My mother."


	72. Battle Phase 222: Oh Mama Mia!

Battle Phase 2-22: Oh Mama Mia! (And any of its related puffs)

"Di-di-di-did you just say 'mo-mo-mo-mother'!" Lina's expression went from surprised to even more shock- Jyung's was even less enthusiastic.

"Jyung Mei Yin is the name... talking to you is my game..." Jyung's mother introduced herself- in English.

"Um... nice... to... meet... you..." Lina stammered, bowing.

"Likewise myself." the mother replied, then chuckled a bit "Why don't we talk this over lunch?"

Yin led them into one of the concession tents; one led by Kazuki's team- right beside Asa's team tent. They sat down and ordered some fine fare- too fine for just ordinary students to cook up, lucky for them that one of Kajiro's students was their help. Lina's inattention just brought more chuckling- and hence, more distress to Lina.

"Where could those two be?" Miki asked, since they were about to return to the hotel for lunch.

"Never mind about them..." Helen replied "The sempai-guys might be having a good time..."

"Yeah dating..." Natalie added in, puffing as she went.

Meanwhile, Miharu had a lot of explaining to do, just across the scene from where Jyung and the others were.

"So that's why you did not show up yesterday- Hinata was being given to you, right?" Kotaro commented.

"She almost looks the same though..." this time Tamayo.

"But don't get me wrong- Hinata has changed..." Miharu replied, taking out her angel case and opening it to get a glimpse of the components inside- all striker packs in each of their own individual molded packs. "See..."

"If Hinata before was scary, this freezes my spine..." Tamayo then (and again) commented, holding the new double impulse cannon of Hinata's launcher silhouette. "No one would dare get near her when this shows up..."

"How nice... I like things that came from tanks..." someone's voice suddenly came from behind them- Koyomi. "Especially from panzers... so, what's the designation of your arm, little girl?"

"Uncle would not say..." Miharu spoke.

"A 'Panzer Rommel' double impulse cannon- really designed to specs..." Andrei, who was at the office- piffle princess (which was currently closed- the office section that is- the customers area is still open for business, not just there, but in school as well), spoke as he reviewed the modifications the team did to Hinata. On his desk were pieces of the contents of box no. 6, the METEOR- which is now the acronym of same system that he was building (but I would not tell- ruins or rather spoils the story. Except me, only one other writer in this category knows the acronym- but I would not tell!).

In the other tent, Lina had enough distress, and decided to get things to the point.

"Listen here lady..." Lina mumbled.

"Lina don't..." Jyung protested.

"You said that we will talk over lunch- and right now we are having that lunch... so why don't we talk!"

And again, madam Yin chuckled.

"You know what, I like you- since you remind me of myself when I was young. Now that I've properly cooled down and should I say- entertained, down to business..."

"Now I know why Jyung was able to withstand me..." Lina thought as she herself had sweated a big drop. "His mother is stranger than I am..."

"As you know the facts, this here is my very good- in all respects, son..." Yin again spoke, slapping Lee hard. "He is a good boy, attentive but sometimes capricious..."

"Mom! That hurts! Aww! Mom!"

While Jyung was being bashed on this end, Asa had managed to slip the wary eyes and grill of Mayumi- just in time for her layer battle. As it progressed, she was being whittled down by her foe's seemingly ultra-long range attacks. But then, she heard a voice...

"Do as I say..." the voice called.

Asa was not able to resist the cold calling of the voice- for her eyes suddenly went blank, along with her angel's. Sian suddenly evaded a shot, making her foe jump a bit and rapidly dashed, unsheathing both halves of her sword- passing her foe and spin attacking. As soon as the angel had found a spot to stand, she began to glow, which at this point was now sensed not only by Andrei, but Misaki as well.

"What the?"

Unknown to the guardian and the deus, "what the" was right, for Asa's foe was not believing it either- two wing pairs appeared.

"Oh no..." Chris noted, as the now winged Lisianthus was now charging her swords "Not again..."

Sian then brought the two together and then charged their combined energy even more- until...

"Infinity... Wind!" the angel finally barked, releasing all of that energy into one continuous-infinite beam, which even her shielded foe had no chance of blocking or deflecting.

Asa had no knowledge of what just happened or no knowledge that their house guest Miyuki had just left the scene, after the winner was announced. And now, back to more Jyung Min Lee bashing- this time with Lina added.

"Really? No way!" Lina laughed as Yin told him of the time she had to wash Lee's sheets each morning- due to some childhood problems. "That's way embarrassing!"

"And I remember the time when he always slipped on the floor because of the floor wax I used- it was a bit amusing, but it later became a problem."

Lee was now hiding his face- trying not to visualize the faces looking at him right now (lucky for him no one is looking) in embarrassment.

"Now that we're amused... I would like to say that you're the perfect partner for my son..."

"What do you mean by that?" Lina suddenly asked.

"We will have a marriage..."

"What!"

"... Agreement." Yin finished the sentence. "If you want, you will be formally recognized by our family as my son's legitimate fiancée..."

"'Legitimate fiancée'?" Jyung shockingly asked "But that's tantamount to marriage!"

"That was the old way. But now, and what has happened since- restructuring of our beliefs in the family. I never told this to you my son but, I find myself in your girlfriend- daring and not bound to any system, daring to be free in expression. I was once a 'prodigal daughter', you know..."

"Prodigal? Tell me more, please." Lina suddenly interested.

"Well, being an illegitimate daughter really has its minuses... not being taken care for properly by your relatives, social rejection and those kinds of things that power high society in Seoul. After my mom died, I took whatever I have saved plus some from those who like me- gone or otherwise, and went to America, on a promise never to return... I eventually landed in Hawaii, and found myself a job as a convenience store clerk- believe me, being a clerk there is much better than in any of the other 48 states- by statistical standards." Yin began to tell her story- the same one she told Miyuki.

"Hawaii?" Lina thought.

"Well anyways, the only way that I managed to get into school was by this kind Russo-Japanese guy, who was touring the islands for his vacation with his wife. I remember him, that aura he projects- one of security... like if you went up to him and asked for a million dollars, he'll give you that..."

"Do you mean that you asked a million from this guy?" Jyung then asked.

"Figure of speech my son..." Yin puffed. "Well anyway, I bump into him and he looks at me for like a full minute- like he then gives me an envelope and he leaves. I open the flap and there is this test of a hundred non related items- I took it home and answered them- they sound quite funny. I then followed the instructions and a few days while I was at work, he comes- giving me a bag."

"What was in the bag?"

"Admission papers to UCLA, UNLV and even Yale- all saying that they wanted me... I only finished senior high when I left Korea... and now..." she continued, now with tears. "And I remember the words that he said to me: 'you don't deserve to be lowed... you have a much brighter future... now go get it! Repay me with your achievements instead.' And heeding those words, I managed 3 degrees and even a full knowledge of golf..."

"How touching..." Lina commented.

"Armed with those skills, I managed to make big in the American stock market- that's Gravity semiconductor for you guys. After that, I was getting calls from Korea, asking for me to invest and let my company be placed as 'South Korea's own'- after Hyundai. Well, the big boys at Hyundai were very nice- that is where I met your father, Jyung Sun Lee- direct relative to Kim Il Sung of the north- his granduncle."

"So that's why you said that the north of the DMZ is safe for us..." Jyung noted a previous word of advice- even when he heard it for the first time, it was outrageous.

"And, the north's military knows who you are my dear... that's why your traditionalist cousin Mei Jin always ends up there on her constant run-aways. Well anyway..."

As the story-telling continued...

"Well wish me luck..." Koyomi waved off, as she was being called.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tamayo then asked "Wait a minute, what were the numbers again?"

"10 and 3... why?" Miharu asked, trying not to disturb Misaki and Kotaro's chatter.

"Oh my! Gotta go, its Kei's fight!" Tamayo replied, quickly running

"Wait for me... I want to see it too!" Miharu followed, leaving the other two behind. "And I want to see how sister Koyomi fights too!"

After a few moments...

"Huh? Where are they?" Kotaro asked.

"Don't mind about them..." Misaki spoke, holding his hand "stay here with me... please."

"Now this is a scoop..." someone's voice suddenly came in- Mayumi. "Hello there..."

"Are you a Yamaguchi too?" Misaki then asked, noting the eyes.

"Correct! Mayumi Yamaguchi is the name, getting good photo scoops are my game!" she introduced herself and then took out three things- her digital camera (still containing the "love conspiracy" footage), a tape recorder, and a note and pen. "I'm from the official senior publication- the Insider..."

"Um... nice to meet you..." the two replied.

"And now..." Mayumi again spoke, turning on her recorder. "And now, I'm here with one of the two angelic layer champions for this year; Miss Misaki Suzuhara, who in a strange move, has suddenly moved to this school to study... so Misaki, what are your comments about this?"

As that line of story-telling continued, Keitaro was at the dome, ready to face Misaki's cousin Koyomi. Already the newbie was getting a bit unconfident, not just because Nilathiel looked powerful, but also if he could use the Arbalest if needed.

"Can I do it?" he thought as the two angels looked at each other. "Can I do it?"

"You can do it!" Tamayo thought "I know that you can..."

"Interesting... let's see how he will look- embarrassed infront of his girlfriend. Nilathiel, it's time to dance!"

At that cue, Nilathiel charged, quickly throwing her pendulum towards Kurst. He evaded but the other wire had already reached him, almost scratching him. While those two wires were in flight, the angel connected to them took off and began to punch and punch, all the while trying to keep those wires from tangling herself. By the time she took note to safely withdraw her wires; Kurst was upon her- sword ready to strike.

"Crushing Slash!" Kei executed his act, hitting his foe hard and reducing her defense.

"Nice one. I never thought that would hit... well time for a weave..." Koyomi thought, as her angel reeled and let the wires drag "Dreamweaver!"

Now, Kei was in a real fix, for Nilathiel's wires had begun to shine blue and the angel itself was beginning to dance- with the tips always aimed at his angel. The spectators were amazed at Nilathiel's grace and seemingly effortless way of attacking- dancing in place while the wires do all the work. Eventually, all of that attacking weighed down on Kei's angel- as he was now being hit from all sides, nipping a bit off his bar at a time. While continuing her dance, Nilathiel managed to slowly walk toward the now defensive angel, quickly withdrew her wires and slashed him upward with her hand.

"I can't do it..." Kei thought. "I couldn't use the Arbalest, why? Got to stave this off while I find the answer..."

Quickly thinking, Kurst managed to pull out and landed safely. There, he again unsheathed his rifleblade and aimed.

"Oh shoot..." his foe puffed "Just when I was about to catch him too..."

As Nilathiel screamed from the flurry of laser shots, madam Yin was wrapping up her stories.

"And as I was saying, I would just like to say that you are welcome in my house..." she ended her speech, standing up. "And don't even follow me Jyung- I'll be leaving within the week."

"One word..." Lina puffed "Weird! Totally and utterly weird!"

"Weird is not yet the half of what you could describe..." Jyung replied "But she's my mom..."

"Yeah... and she's okay. I wonder how mom and dad will react to this..."

"But one thing still bothers me- my cousin Mei Jin..."

"Never mind her... it's not like she has a crush on you or she wants to marry you or something..." Lina assured "Come on, we have to find Natalie and the others..."

At the other tent, Mayumi had finished her interview and left, leaving Misaki and Kotaro to stand up. But as they went their way, they bumped into a couple, dropping the angels of both girls.

"Excuse me..." the American girl apologized, picking up Hikaru "Is this yours?"

"Yes it is..." Misaki replied, picking up none other than Kuroneko. "I believe that this is yours too..."

By this time, Kei was losing his battle- Koyomi had managed to knock his weapon out of the field and had now tied him with her angel's pendulum wires.

"I'm sorry to what is about to happen to your friend..." Koyomi spoke as Nilathiel began to spin and threw her foe out.

"And the winner: angel Nilathiel!" Asagi announced as the angel managed a bow.

Keitaro was not looking good when he stood up, so Tamayo came near.

"You can't win them all..." she spoke, trying to comfort him.

"I know... excuse me..." he replied, leaving her.

"Kei, wait!"

As he exited the dome at full speed, he began to hear someone's voice; a low, youthful but lethargic voice- a female at that.

"You know what, the Arbalest's capabilities rest with the controller's thoughts and emotions..."

He stopped and looked behind him. There the owner was; whitish-violet hair tied into pigtails by red ribbons, black blouse with a short kilted skirt, thigh-length black socks with schoolgirl shoes (those worn outside) and carrying two cat dolls- a small black one clinging on the tail of a larger, white one- Miyuki.

"How did you- and what did you say?" he asked surprised that the little girl knew so much.

"I don't know... what am I saying?"

Kei blinked at that- and as soon as he finished the blink, she was gone.

"Kei..." Tamayo managed to catch up. "What's the matter?"

The boy just stood there, mystified.


	73. Battle Phase 223: Recovered Relations

Battle Phase 2-23: Recovered Relations

As the events of the school unfolded, Shuuko was the one assigned buy the things needed for tonight's dinner- as in the festive period of the time, an extensive shopping list was on hand if ever she forgot something. By the same measure, Aya Shigure was also going out to shop- apparently the two are headed for the same store.

"Now let me see... add to that some other guests including Shoko, that makes a lot." Shuuko thought as she entered the store. "Luckily I have phoned her to come with a few guests- I wonder who will come? And I wish that Aya was here too..."

"Hmm... let me see." Aya thought, entering the store after a few moments "Me, Aachan, Kaede and that cute little girl... we'll have the best feast ever... lucky! But I wish that Shuuko and Shoko were here- at least."

Back in school...

"Eh? You mean that you couldn't use the pack?" Tamayo jumped at the reply Keitaro had given to him. "But... what about that crazy woman? What was that all about?"

"At that time, I was scared... I wanted to help- to protect. I wanted to protect you- oh no!" he replied too quickly to note- and that made Tamayo smile. He was stammering for an explanation but...

"It's okay... maybe if you put your heart into it, you may do it the next time. Come on let's grab a snack- your treat of course..."

"Eh?"

Then, Misaki again bumped into someone.

"Aww... watch where you're going will you?" the person bumped by Misaki reacted. Misaki noted the voice, for it was-

"Naa! Reimi Akizuki? Is that you?" Misaki jumped.

"I don't believe it..." Reimi puffed, seeing her "Slap me please..."

Misaki slaps her.

"Aww! Not that kind of slap! Is it really Misaki Suzuhara?" she then asked, pulling on Misaki's cheeks. "I have heard that this Misaki is here but I did not take notice..."

"Aww! It is me Miss Reimi!"

"Yes you are..." she replied, taking her hands off "I already knew it- even before I pinched your cheeks. So, I heard from mom that Miharu had an operation- where is she?" she then asked, not knowing that Miharu was standing behind her.

Misaki just pointed back, with Reimi not knowing what it meant.

"Say it, come on! What are you trying to do there?"

"Ahem!" came Miharu, jolting her cousin and fainting her.

"Reimi! Reimi, snap out of it!"

While that was happening, Tamayo and Kei were having some snacks- on Kei's tab. Surprisingly though, it did not bother him though.

Flashback: Suzuki household, a few hours back.

"Mom, can I ask for an allowance raise?" Keitaro suddenly asked his mother.

"Why? Is there any reason on why such an increment?"

"I just... um... I just wanted to..." the boy stammered.

"He just wanted to treat Sister Tamayo out..." his younger sister Motoko suddenly answered.

"Motoko!"

"How nice dear- it's been a long while since you treated her to something... I could still remember the time you saved each coin you managed to get just to buy her that necklace- and that was the time we all saved just so this house could be built. You are maturing quicker than I expected. Tell me, do you have feelings for her?"

"It's not your business mom..." Keitaro puffed.

"Okay, okay... here's your raise..." his mother replied, giving him the same amount that he usually receives from his mom. "And some extra from your dad as well- you too Motoko."

"Kei? Kei? Are you okay Kei?" Tamayo's line of asking brought him back to the current timeline.

"Yeah... just thinking of something."

"What something, if I could ask so intrusively?"

"Could I... could I... could I ask you out?"

"Ask me out? Ask... me... out? You mean a date! Today!"

"Yes... can I?" he then asked her, a bit more confident. "And actually, you are already going out with me..."

"Am I?" Tamayo asked herself, now blushing and embarrassed.

Back at the town supermarket, it has been 15 minutes since the two mothers entered the store- so far no scrapings with each other. The fruit section, then the vegetables and even the fresh seafood section they passed without anything- until the packaged meat section that is.

"Hmm... same weight, but different prices- one of these packs is surely better." Aya hummed as she scanned the shelves- and Shuuko was thinking of the same way as well, a few feet to the side.

"Hmm..." the two hummed on, until they both spot a bargain package and dart their hands- holding it at the same time.

The two then look at each other, eyes staring until something is remembered.

"Oh my..." Shuuko spoke.

"I can't believe it..." Aya replied.

"Bi-bi-bi big sister!" Shuuko replied again with tears, this time hugging and lifting Aya off the ground. "I can't believe that you are here!"

"It's becoming an insult... put me down please..." Aya protested the act of affection, due to her overall state- an adult "locked" in a teen's body (body form anyway- she had Asa for a child).

"Okay, I'm sorry..." the younger sister replied, putting her down. "But you haven't called in all of these years... why? We tried calling you but it seemed that you moved- to here."

"Yes I did move here- and I'm sorry for not calling you too, since I had the greatest time with my dear hubby... I did see you on TV though- you know, that game that my child plays as well- even though she's a teen and such." Aya replied, now in her much mature voice.

"I see... and you're still wearing the bonnet I made for you before you were married."

"Yeah... and it brings back old memories whenever I wear it..." She again replied, taking off the white, hand-knit, cat-eared fur bonnet off her head- revealing pastel-golden hair. "Some reunion this is huh?"

"I know! We're currently staying at the Hoshikawa temple- why don't you, I mean we cook up a feast there instead... and Shoko is there as well.

"I was planning something for our guests tonight... and what did you mean by 'we'?"

"Me, you, Shoko, a few friends and our families- you should meet Misaki."

In the dome...

"Come on baby, you should eat a bit..." Mylene urged the still working Chris, trying to feed him like a baby "Say aaah..."

"Cut it out Mylene..." he puffed in return, eating the spoon's contents and typing at the same time.

"That's a good baby... mommy is very happy with you..."

"Mylene! I'm trying to work here... hello!"

"Aren't those two sweet?" Naomi spoke.

"I envy the two of them..." Asagi followed.

"You shouldn't snoop on other people..." Yukana objected. "But I wish I had a boyfriend..."

"Ahh... a boyfriend..." the three sighed and returned to work, while Mylene was still spoon feeding her boyfriend.

Meanwhile...

"Well... um... thanks anyway..." Tamayo thanked, thinking that it was not appropriate for that time.

"It was nothing really. Since our battles are over for toady, why don't we stroll around for a bit?"

"Um... is it okay?"

In another part of the grounds, Kaede had found Miyuki- sitting on a bench.

"So there you are... I've been looking for you everywhere..."

"The boy must learn how to feel the proper emotions or he will not be able to use his power." Miyuki suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" Kaede wondered.

"And the girl... she must know the infinity wind's key..." Miyuki continued, then snapped into a somewhat another state "Um... what am I saying?"

"Never mind... come on, Asa might need help at her tent."

Back at the convenience store, both Shuuko and Aya were checking out.

"I have to call the house so that Aachan and the guests know where to go..." Aya spoke carrying about half of the total groceries. "And I can't believe that one of my computer class ace students is your daughter... she likes computers like someone I know..."

"Sister..." Shuuko puffed. "Here use my cell..."

"No thanks, I have mine..."

The two then giggled as they went. At the temple, a new set of guests have arrived.

"It's been a long time since I saw you Shoko, Kyo and Kirie. Welcome back as well, Sakura..." Kaito greeted. "And my some more new guests... I'm Kaito Hoshikawa, patriarch of the house... and you other guys might be?"

"Ohjiro Mihara..."

"Ringo... Ringo Seto..." the second guest replied, holding Ohjiro's hand.

"Well, let me tell you this... there are rules in this house during your stay- whether you are a commoner or some famed singer, you must follow them, and I will tell what those rules are..."

As Kaito was elaborating the house rules to a new set of guests (and include to that the customary needle treatments to the newcomers), and as Kaede stood by with little Miyuki at Asa's tent, and as Misaki, and the others went of their business, and as Lina and Jyung were linking up with the rest of the group and as the reunited sisters approached the temple, more layer fights were taking place- among them some teacher and some students who have not yet fought- among them, Nami, Rachel, Karen and Yukinari. Today was the last day of eliminations and it was now getting hectic.

"And now, for the final elimination match..." Asagi called. "From A side, Yuuki Kurama and her angel Yuuki!"

"Thank you... thank you..." the teacher thanked the tons of cheerers.

"And from B side... umm can I get your name again?"

"Mylene Lopez is my name 'mam... and this is my angel Takius..."

"Okay I got it... And in B side, Mylene Lopez and her angel Takius..." Asagi cleared.

After the battle, Yuuki was finished by a powerful magic spell, which went like this:

"Lightning Bolt!" the angel barked, unleashing to her foe ten shots of lightning upon Yuuki- not giving a chance to move- due to a prior freezing spell (Frozen state- an angel in this state could not move or use skills, but can be healed and recovered. An angel's element is this state turned into the water attribute during the time she or he is frozen- regardless of initial state, except water.)

"And the winner is, Takius!"

"Oh not again..." Yuuki puffed.

Back at the house...

"We're home!" Shuuko cheered as they came by the receiving hall.

"What do you mean 'we'? They told us that you were shopping alone..." Shoko's voice and person suddenly appeared. Then, her jaw just dropped open, looking, staring at Aya. "No way..."

"Yahoo, Shoko!" Aya waved.

"Sister Aya! What are you doing here?"

"I live in this town... why are you here?"

"It's been a while, Ms. Shu..." Ohjiro greeted.

"Likewise..." Ringo added. "Where's Misaki? I have lots to tell her!"

5:00 pm- all was settled and all went home. Asa, Kaede and little Miyuki have arrived at their house to find it locked. Luckily, a key was there, in one of the flower pots- of Nerines, of course.

"How strange... mom's supposed to be home all day... maybe the answering machine will help." Asa thought as she played back the messages on the said device.

"Aachan, it's me- mom. Sorry if I'm not there yet- something came up that you must know as well. Grab or leave the key and head towards the Hoshikawa place and take the guests along as well..."

Later...

"Mom, what are you doing here at the Hoshikawa residence?" Asa asked her mother, who was at the kitchen, with Shuuko beside her.

"Aachan... I would like you to meet you aunt, Shuuko..."

"Mom, where do you want to put this?" Misaki suddenly came in, carrying something.

"Waaa! It's- it's Misaki!"

"Senior Shigure? And teacher Shigure as well!"

"Misaki, meet your aunt, Aya... and her daughter, Asa..."

"That means..." Asa spoke.

"That we're..." this time Misaki.

"That's right! You two kids are..." Aya then came in.

"Cousins..." Shuuko finished.

"NAAAAA!"


	74. Battle Phase 224: Ghost Hunt

Battle Phase 2-24: Ghost Hunt

In the reception room...

"I myself could not believe that my older sister Aya is here..." the youngest of the Asami sisters, Shoko replied. "And she has never changed- even a bit."

"Auntie, how come my mom never ages?" Asa asked, already accustomed to calling Shoko and Shuuko her aunts "It feels kind of weird and such- with your mom looking like some teenager. She might even take away my boyfriend- if ever I had one..."

"She has some kind of hormonal imbalance disorder- I don't know what it is, but it is rare... and don't call me auntie! It makes me old- not unlike her..."

"I can't believe it... senior Shigure, your cousin..." Tamayo noted as she huddled Misaki and the others. "You two are not that apart in attitude..."

"What do you mean by that!" Misaki asked.

"Let me see... suddenly hot-tempered, thoughtful, cheerful... that's some of the things that I can relate..."

"How cute..." Miharu cheered as she looked at Miyuki. "What's your name?"

"I'm as surprised as you too, you know..." Kaede spoke to Asa. "One: I can't believe that Misaki is here... And two: I can't believe that you have relatives here..."

"Thank you for waiting everyone..." Aya suddenly came in, bearing a snack tray full of cookies. "Mind if I seat with you guys... Shuuko's kind of busy right now..."

After a few moments of silence, Ringo suddenly butted in.

"Well then... why don't we have a story-telling session? I want to know that happened to you guys."

"Well then, what happened to you after all of these months?" Ohjiro then butted in, breaking Ringo's well-set poise.

"What are you taking about! Would you stop doing that kind of thing in front of other people! It makes me embarrassed! Remember that I have a name to protect here and you spoil it!" Ringo almost screamed the young Mihara's head off, all the while showing a slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Well then, I'll begin." Aya spoke, changing her sit. "I'm the oldest and cutest of the three Asami siblings..."

"Oh no... There goes the 'I am the cutest' routine again." Shoko puffed, as Aya began to churn out a tale of mishap.

"There was this one, really weird day in senior high. Shuuko had forgotten her lunch so I had to bring it along with me. Since we studied in the same school, both junior high and senior high uniforms were alike- and that started the day. It was my recess time and Shuuko's is about to begin- so I head out towards the junior building. And there, the junior principal caught me and asked all of the teachers in the building if I was their student- talk about a principal."

"And what happened then mom?" Asa asked, since a story was a rare treat from her mom.

"Well... he then came by Shuuko's room and opened the door- and there was your aunt, looking like a ghost scared her asking..."

"What are you doing here sister?" Shuuko's person and voice came in, startling all in the room.

"Mom!" Misaki almost screamed.

Later, after some chat and snacks, Misaki had excused herself after Miharu and placed herself at the shrine of ancestors- where Miharu was. She found Miharu in prayer, the scene deeply attuned with the gentle blowing of a somewhat chilly wind.

"We do this everyday since auntie died- me, mom, dad, uncle, Kirie, and the grandparents... all of us." Miharu spoke as soon as she felt Misaki.

"Well then, let me pray as well..." she replied, beginning to pray.

"You know what, you've changed- and a lot at that."

"Eh? Did I?" Misaki asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Miharu replied, standing toe-to-toe with Misaki. "You're getting a bit taller..."

"You're right..." Misaki replied, lining up her shoulder with Miharu's.

"And not just that, I've noticed something- like an aura and... wait a minute, isn't that uncle's ruby pendant, the 'Star of Gaia'? Wow... he must really respect you now."

"I don't know why but, he has said that..."

"Come on, they'll be looking for us..."

"By the way, where's Yayoi?" Kaname, who was helping Shuuko in the kitchen, asked.

"She said that she went to the doctor... she just came in and went to her room- she needs some rest. She's having a baby... and all of us must be vigilant- it's her fourth pregnancy."

"I see... how nice. I wonder what it could be, a boy or a girl?"

In the meantime, Asa had managed to stray herself at the ancestral shrine and began to pray. Kirie saw her and managed to place herself beside her.

"Father, wherever you may be, please watch over us..." Asa prayed.

"Mother, wherever you are, please be safe..." Kirie wrapped up her prayer. "By the way, hi..."

"Hello there... I'm Asa Shigure- you can call me Asa. Mom call me Aachan though- but don't call me that!"

"Kirie Kojima... call me Kirie. Even though I'm your age, I study at Tokyo University..."

"Tokyo University! That's way cool!" Asa replied, not thinking that a girl of her age could pass the infamous entrance exam of said university. "I always wanted to study there..."

"He he... they say that I take from my mom..." Kirie replied, rubbing her hand on her head.

Meanwhile in Yayoi's room, Yayoi was looking at the sky at the open door- almost night and sunset was already in its three-fourths mark.

"It will be such a quiet night... or will it?"

6:00 PM, dinner had already started and all were having a jolly good time.

"Come on... tell us your name..." Miharu still tried to talk with the still silent Miyuki, who just kept on munching.

"Her name's Miyuki..." Kaede then answered "She came in one day feeling cold and lost- we already filed a found person report, but no one's come to claim her."

"Miyuki? Sounds familiar..." Miharu thought.

"So, since when did you know Miss Kaede?" Misaki asked her newfound cousin.

"Well, we were friends since junior high... why?"

"Just asking, since I first met her in Tokyo."

"Ah that layer battle- I watched it you know..."

Meanwhile at the outhouse lab, Andrei was pushing Icchan out of the door.

"Why don't you meet your stepbrother? And eat something!"

"Don't be so hush-hush! Okay, I'll go..." Icchan puffed. "But don't expect me to leave anything on the table when I'm done..."

"Okay... you have it your way! Sheesh, he sometimes gets on my nerves when he becomes serious." Andrei puffed as he continued his work- hunger was not the issue right now. In fact, the thermos bottle on his table provides him with a way to stave off hunger for a few more hours- chocolate-flavored eggnog that only his Russian relatives (his family included) knew the recipe.

"Projection analysis complete..." the computer beeped.

"Good. So Iris, what's the outcome?" Andrei asked.

"A total improvement overall. If compared with the latest crystals- about two years ago, they are 25 percent better. And if compared with their former crystals, they are a 500 percent increase- that means that our archangels were really the weakest ones..."

"And for all this time they have been fighting on weak hearts..." Andrei thought, taking a sip from his bottle. "With their new abilities, their former crystals were bound to break anytime under the load. I have unintentionally averted a far damaging scenario. Now Iris, any more findings?"

"Yes sir..." the computer answered "Like I said, an overall improvement on all parameters- agility, vitality, dexterity and even intelligence- faster, stronger, smarter, better..."

"I see... sorry there. Any tabs on Judgement and the battle suit?"

"So far, the angel's DRAGOON (Disconnecting Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network- you would not like to tangle with a guy having this.) system is still undergoing error lookups. As for the battle suit, only a field test remains. If I may be so intrusive sir, for whom and why?"

"Since you ask it, I'll tell you. Judgement is one of our test angels, set to verify the feasibility of his pack- since Shinji made this from scratch without any consultation from Yayoi. As for the battle suit, Misaki will decide if she wants it- its bad form to fight in space without the proper protection- the space layer that is."

Suddenly, Misaki feels something otherworldly stir up and looks behind her.

"Misaki, what's the matter?" Tamayo asked as Misaki was looking at none other than Miyuki.

"Nothing... I just thought I felt something."

"Something's coming..." Miyuki whispered, as if signaling something.

Then, at exactly 7:15, the power went out- a brown-out (term used when the lines are only operating on 110V- in a country that uses 220V, and hence, apparent loss of power. Blackout is total.).

"Oh dear... are the festival lights on 110?" Kaito asked.

"Yes sir. They're still on." Rai answered.

"Good. Rai, Kino, you know the drill..." Kaito then instructed- the voltage conversion procedure, where the power setting of the house is manually changed to 110- a lengthy procedure of changing each circuit breaker in the breaker room. There had been an automatic system though- where the outhouse lab is today.

"Have some light..." Sakura called holding the activated light card- that was generating a ball of light on top.

"Auntie... thanks." Miharu cheered.

"By the way I just remembered something..." Tomoyo now spoke. "They say that this house has some ghosts in it..."

"Ghosts!" Sakura, Tamayo, Ringo and Miharu jumped and began to shake.

"Well the people around town say so- since it seems that I'm the only one in our family that has stayed here... Since this temple is near the stream where a god was said to descend- those ghosts probably want to get up as quickly as possible."

"Don't tell anymore of those ghost stories Tomoyo!" Sakura almost screamed and then turned her sights on Miyuki, which scared her even more. "You know that I hate ghosts!"

"Something in that girl is making me scared." She thought as she piped down.

Then, a sudden wind somehow shuts down the light card, throwing all the girls into a scream. And as sudden as it occurred, the card began to run again but with someone gone from the room.

"Miyuki's gone!" Asa screamed as she was beside the child.

Back at the circuit breaker board, Rai ran into one big problem- finding the key that opens the mains box.

"I told you that we should have fixed the keys..." Kino almost scolded him- since she was two years senior to him.

"I know where I've placed them." Rai replied, fumbling for the keys in a box of more keys.

In the meantime, Miyuki was out and about the festival area, looking at the people that were oblivious to the outage- except when they look towards the city. She then made her way towards the west pond and knelt at the water's edge, feeling the water and the nibbling fish with her hands. Not wanting her cats wet, she placed them on a flat stone that was behind her. After a few moments, she felt something behind her.

"Someone's here..." she whispered, turning around. "Who are you?"

What Miyuki saw was a black-haired, reddish-violet eyed alternate persona of Yayoi- Meguri Fuuko.

"I'm a transcendent, like you..." the celestial replied, holding the cat dolls. "Who are you? Why are you here? Why do you still roam the land and not be at peace? Why have you reverted yourself to such a 'childish' state?"

"Miyuki... Miyuki! Where are you?" someone's voice came in from afar- Kaede.

"She's there..." another voice came in- Asa.

Flashlights suddenly flood into the scene, illuminating only Miyuki- the celestial was gone by the moment Miyuki looked to find the voices. Asa and the others- Kaede, Misaki, Tamayo, Kotaro, Miharu, Ringo, Koyomi, Sakura and Tomoyo, went up to her.

"She's here..." Miyuki suddenly spoke, grabbing the cats from the stone. "A spirit..."

"Did she just say 'spirit'? This is getting scary..." Sakura spoke.

"Come on... let's go ghost-busting!" Koyomi cheered in her usual cute voice.

All of them cheered for a go- even though some of them cheered reluctantly. And so the group was split into teams- Misaki, Tamayo and Miharu for team A, Asa, Kaede and Miyuki as team B, Ringo and Koyomi for team C and Sakura and Tomoyo as team D and Kotaro had to return to the house- he did not say why. Under Tamayo's guidance, team A placed itself at the shrine of the ancestors, while Miyuki's somewhat defined sixth sense managed to place team B at the shrine of the sacred treasures. The other two teams were trying their best not to find anyone or anything for that matter.

"We got the board open but now... more keys..." Rai puffed as he found the key and opened the circuit board- but more lay ahead for our electrician, for each circuit breaker needs a key to switch voltage- a security feature. "And I forgot the switch bar!"

Meanwhile in the powered-down lab...

"Iris, shut down before you exhaust your reserves..." Andrei instructed the computer, which since the outage has been running on her UPS (Uninterruptible Power Supply) for the last 45 minutes. "I'm going out..."

Meanwhile, as the humans prowled around the grounds, the angels were doing their own meeting- inside Misaki's room- Hikaru, Hinata, Wizard, Rushina and Nilathiel.

"I'm afraid of the dark..." Nilathiel spoke as she squirmed in her seat, trying to calm herself amidst the darkness.

"Here... some light." Wizard replied, creating an energy ball and placing it in the middle.

"I don't like the dark, makes me feel powerless..." Rushina commented "And I especially don't like the color black... makes me feel that I have an evil twin..."

"I can see normally." Hikaru replied, pointing to her visor. "Nightvision..."

"Why are we here anyway, except because it was dark?" Rushina then asked.

"I don't know... but at least we're in good company... I wonder what they are doing right now? I know!" Hikaru replied, closing her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Wizard then wondered, but was hushed.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki!"

"Yeow! Hikaru!" Misaki screamed, bringing attention to both and Miharu.

"What's the matter Misaki?" Miharu then asked.

"Nothing it was nothing! Just remembered something about Hikaru... hehehe... don't mind me."

"Eh the darkness is getting people to act weird." Miharu replied, looking forward again and noting something. "Where's Tamayo?"

Meanwhile, Tamayo was still pushing forward towards the Zen garden. It was only at this time when she noted.

"Oh my... got to backtrack..."

Then she noticed that someone was looking at her- behind her. She looked back and saw someone standing there, but not recognizable in the gloom. The figure suddenly moved away, too quickly for Tamayo to spot.

"I'm here..." a voice suddenly came across her thoughts, prompting her to find the voice.

"Tamayo? Where are you?" Miharu asked- scared.

"I am here..." Misaki suddenly placed her hand on her shoulder and shone the flashlight on her face.

"Waaaa!" Miharu screamed, grabbing Misaki by the folds and almost beginning to throw her until, she finally noticed who she was about to throw.

"Calm down Miharu!" Misaki called as she was being put down on the floor.

"I'm okay... I'm okay..." Miharu panted.

Suddenly, something scoots their sights.

"What was that?" both Misaki and Miharu asked.

The both looked around the corner and saw someone enveloped in a blue aura walking another corner.

"What was that! You go first..." the two spoke in unison.

"No, you go first..." Misaki shook her head.

"No, you go first..." Miharu did the same.

"Are you looking for me?" a voice suddenly comes from behind, jumping the girls in screams.

"What was that?" Asa asked as she heard the screams.

"Nothing..." Miyuki stoically answered "Let's go back..."

"Who-who-who are you!" Misaki managed to ask, though she was shaking at who they saw- a black-haired, reddish eyed woman enveloped in a blue aura.

"You're that..." Miharu suddenly snapped out of her fear of ghosts as she remembered looking at a baby picture- her baby picture of the same woman holding the infant Miharu in a motherly embrace- with the person's name written on the back. "You're that woman in that picture- Meguri..."

"She looks awfully familiar..." Misaki spoke, also snapping out of the fear. "Look at her kimono..."

Miharu took a close look at Meguri's kimono- too familiar, for it was her...

"Mom's kimono..." Miharu thought and then spoke "Mom? Is that you?"

"Almost correct, for I'm your mother's 'other self'..."

"Then, the celestial legends that you- I mean mom told me are true? If so, why are you still here? You have found what you have been looking for, so why stay?"

Back at Tamayo's spot- or rather area, she was still looking for the source of the voice that still kept on calling her.

"I'm here... come to me..." the voice continued in her head "I'm here... I'm here..."

"Where are you? Who are you? Show yourself!" Tamayo also thought as she wandered even more.

"Tamayo, are you okay?" Rushina's voice suddenly came, making her a bit relieved.

"You have come at a better time... someone's calling me- and I think that it's a ghost..."

"I'm hearing it too..." the angel replied. "I think I know where she is..."

"'She'?" Tamayo thought "I forgot to take note that it's a girl's voice I'm hearing... it awfully sounds like me in fact... Where is she?"

"Mom is pregnant?" Miharu tried to clear what the celestial had said- about her taking care of the unborn as well. "That is sooo unreal... really?"

"Take my hand..." Meguri ordered, and Miharu obeyed. She led Miharu's hand onto her tummy, letting Miharu sense the child's tiny heartbeats.

"Can I?" Misaki asked, as Miharu was awestruck at the fact. And Meguri delivered, with the two girls feeling the heartbeats firsthand.

As for the celestial, she just smiled as the aura surrounding her vanished and reverting her back, to Yayoi of course- who started to moan in drowsiness.

"Mom?" Miharu noted "Mom, you're back!"

"Oh dear... have I been sleepwalking again?"

"More than that actually... and welcome to the family, little one..." Miharu then answered, noting to Yayoi one thing- she knows. "I'm your sister Miharu... and this is your aunt Misaki..."

"Hey, cut that out!"

Back to Tamayo- who was getting insecure her inability to find the voice's source. She had passed the still lit main area of the complex many times until another pass had landed her in the woods. And there she saw it- a person standing back first, with hip-length hair that was in the same style as her short hair- too awfully familiar.

"Come..." the voice now came from the stranger.

After stepping a few steps towards the stranger (apparition or otherwise), the stranger turned around to look at Tamayo. Tamayo could not believe at what she saw- it was herself, with longer hair and purple eyes- a more mature version of herself at that.

"Come closer..." the stranger continued.

Curiously, Tamayo was not scared, for she went closer. At the last two feet, she began to extend her hand towards the stranger, which the said stranger did as well. The stranger was smiling as they neared. And just as their hands were about to touch, a voice.

"Tamayo... Tamayo! There you are, I've been looking for you..." the voice's owner spoke- Kei. He looked at the scene to find only Tamayo there, with her hand outstretched.

"Kei, what are doing here?" she asked, turning around to see him and returning her sights to the front- but the apparition was gone.

"Come on... you may have seen a ghost, and it ran..."

"You're right, it was just a spirit..." Tamayo replied, letting Kei take her hand, thinking "Or is it?"

A few minutes later, the power grid was alive again, sparing Rai from the tedious task of manual switching.

"I was about to finish there!" Rai yelled. 


	75. Battle Phase 225: Beating a Superior

Battle Phase 2-25: Beating a Superior Ninja

The next day, with the ghost sighting over their backs, Misaki and the others were having breakfast. In another part of town- at the Uzumaki household, Nami had already finished her meal and was at her room- the tree house. Being one of the formal entries of the Rina cup, and being a deus for the last seven months- being the prefecture's second runner up was not weighing on her not unlike Yukinari- the current prefectural champ. Her father is a top historian and archeologist for that matter- currently on assignment in the mountains of the interior of the country, currently pursuing what he- and his daughter has a passion for: the ninja. The interior of Nami's room is filled with posters, shelves of books and CDs, dolls and other related ninja merchandise.

"There... all shiny and looking new..." Nami cheered as she tied a clean, shiny head plate on the forehead of her angel. "I hope that you are feeling well... well, got to train a bit."

Nami then placed herself infront of the climbing wall, built by Nami's energetic and athletic mother. She then placed her hands in a sort on hand seal. After a few seconds of concentration, she proceeded at full speed towards and up on the climbing wall, finally somersaulting over the wall and landing on the platform on top, smiling as she looked over the neighborhood.

"Time to be proficient on techniques..."

Back at the Hoshikawa house, Tamayo left early, while Misaki and the others were still readying themselves. At a corner, she met up with Keitaro.

"Good morning..." he greeted, with a somewhat new aura that made the girl a bit red on the cheeks.

"Good morning too..." she replied, with the boy matching her stride. "How are you feeling?"

"Never mind me- after what happened, I'm more worried about you."

"Really?" Tamayo asked as she stopped in her tracks, heart now beating wild, and then thought. "My heart is beating hard... Kei is concerned- he's worried about me... is this, is this?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, accidentally holding her hand while he was trying to look at her closely.

Then, their eyes lock- in a somewhat romantic scene, complete with blowing wind. Their hearts beat while as Kei stammered.

"Good..." a voice and its owner suddenly come from the corner they passed- Nami. "Morning..."

The two broke off from their stare and turned away from each other- embarrassed.

"Mind if I join you guys to school?"

Meanwhile, at the dome, a package arrives that the staff was waiting for- the Rina cup prize.

"Wow... that's one hefty box..." Asagi noted as the package was placed on the table. "What's in it?"

"Let's take a look..." Chris replied, opening the box and digging thru all of that packing material- Styrofoam pellets.

He unearthed a trophy, an envelope and some more boxes. Then later...

"Welcome all of you to the start of the main matches in the Rina Cup..." Tomoyo addressed. "And as always, this will be a knockout ladder tourney... all of you battling for the grand prize: One... Million... Yen... in cash for the champion and the normal division of the prize money for the other winners... seriously, I could not think of a better one- so this will have to do..."

"Did she say one mil?" Lina asked, jumping up and down.

"According to the exchange rate, that's..."

"Almost nine grand in dollars!" Lina added before Miki can finish.

"Well anyways, I have a little surprise for you skilled people- I have planted among you several 'sappers' from either the school, outsiders or even the dome staff- even I could be one of them, who knows?"

"Definitely one of them..." Natalie puffed, drinking something.

"So let the fights begin!" Tomoyo then called "Would numbers 22 and 46, please proceed to your seats..."

"It's me..." Misaki spoke, holding her card.

"Good luck girl..." Tamayo cheered.

"You can do it..." Kotaro added.

"I'm counting on you..." Miharu ended as they went out.

"Hi there Misaki... I'm number 46..." Nami suddenly came in, flashing her number. "Just because you're Miharu's friend doesn't mean that I'm going easy on you. Since you're a national champion, I have no reservations of any kind- prepare to feel the effectiveness of my angel's ninja techniques!"

"Angel Entry!" Asagi called.

"Speed and stealth are your keys, be one with the field and fight! Enter, ten star warrior, Nami Kura!" Nami went first, using her angel's full name for the first time. "Angel, descend!"

The angel maneuvered thru the forest of trees- the field for this leg. Her attire had not changed since her first sighting- pure black with the head plate as the only other color.

"Hikaru, you are my soul's light, with our wings, let's touch the sky of victory!" Misaki then followed, attracting attention to the viewers. "Angel, descend!"

As soon as Hikaru landed, Nami took a stance- left arm on the back and right arm forward, as if inviting her foe to attack. Hikaru on the other hand just stood there- calmly, passively.

"Angels ready... Angelic... Fight!"

Nami now proceeded at speed, even too fast for her own senses- so she somersaulted over Hikaru. As soon as Misaki's angel turned around, she was greeted by a fast punch that shot her off her footing and skidding her on the forest floor, with a tree stopping her slide.

"That hurts..." Hikaru mentally spoke as she stood up and rubbed her sore cheek "That really hurts- for me..."

"I'm sorry if you got hurt." Misaki apologized.

"Don't worry, I can handle more than this now... thanks to him. I feel like I'm much stronger and more internally capable."

"Sorry if that was too much..." Nami apologized "But like I said, I'm not going easy..."

Hikaru replied by taking a fighting stance. And the two now fight on a one-on-one manner- fists and kicks thru and fro. Hikaru began to gain advantage as Nami backed up towards a tree, still punching and kicking. By the time Nami caught Hikaru's punch, they have noticed one really weird thing.

"What the!" Hikaru gasped as she saw Nami- standing perpendicular to the tree trunk.

"Hee..." Nami sneered as she jumped forward and vaulting over Hikaru, throwing her over her head as she landed. Hikaru planted her feet on another tree and propelled herself towards Nami- but the target angel jumped to evade. Hikaru turned around and could not believe at what she saw- like some of the others as well.

"That is so not true..." Helen commented as her jaw dropped at the sight, Nami's angel standing on a tree branch- upside down.

"How did she manage to do that?" Tamayo asked in disbelief.

"Mental projection and control..." Kotaro answered "As if she's willing her feet to stick on the branch..."

"Almost correct and to the point." Someone answered behind them- Meemi. "Internal or spiritual energy in our sense is called Ki and it's that Ki that she's manipulating right now at her feet. I have seen each morning passing by her house on my way to school- her focusing in front of the wall and running up the tree that supports her room. I thought of it as a normal thing until one day, I saw her standing upside down on the tree's branches- the day after Monday- and she explained that..."

"There are some moves that can't be explained but can be executed. According to my father, all you are about to see is true..." Nami replied, doing handseals at the same time.

Hikaru retaliated with a baton throw, shocking all as it sliced thru Nami and the branch. But instead of falling severed, Nami just vanished into a puff of smoke- turning into a log.

"Ninjutsu- Kawari-mi..." Nami replied, now infront of Hikaru- as the log dropped beside her foe. "A basic evasion technique wherein you exchange places with either a log or a straw dummy..."

"Like one of Asumi's moves..." Kotaro thought.

And again, Nami charged, this time performing another set of handseals.

"Take this! Flying firecracker technique" Nami called as her angel, believe it or not, blew fire from her mouth.

Hikaru simply evaded and was not hit, in fact delivering a near miss.

"Now... I wonder if you can handle me many times..." Nami then spoke as her angel again performed her handseals- kind of like an unspoken incantation. "Kagebunshin!"

And all around the angel, puffs of smoke puffed out, revealing clone after clone. And all of them charged at Hikaru- who was now in a real fix, battling each and every clone or all of them at once.

"I can't handle this any further..." Misaki panted.

"So do I..." Hikaru added.

"Let's do this!" the two jointly agreed, punch-blocking two more of the ninja's clones, turning them into puffs of smoke.

"Come on Misakichi! (I haven't said that in a long time)" Tamayo cheered. "That's the spirit! That's what we were waiting for!"

"Nice one..." Nami commented as her angel and three of her remaining clones jumped back, drawing their kunai knives.

And with those words, she began to attack the now unified Hikaru on all fronts. Misaki was now able to pace with her foe with her spear, knocking each clone back to the nothingness from which they were created. Seeing a clone shortage, Nami again used the kagebunshin technique to generate even more clones- all of them fell from the sky like rain. But Hikaru was now able to fend all of them off, hitting them with wide sweeps even before reaching the ground, cutting the trees at each chance.

"Whoa... now she's dancing with her spear..." Andrei, who was at one of the concession tents, noted. "Quite a big improvement... I hope she remembers all of her lessons..."

"Nice, nice, nice..." Nami again cheered as she and Hikaru were now in a lock. "I really love this- but look beside you..."

Hikaru looked and was surprised, because Nami still had two clones- holding her arms. But no matter for Misaki had already dropped her spear and lowered her center of gravity, a precursor of a-

"Rolling thunder kick... got to evade!" Deus Nami thought and made her angel step back- but she was dead wrong.

Hikaru simply flipped to release and pound the last two clones. And as soon as her body was in the right position, angel Nami entered a world of hurt, for what came to her was a-

"Rising Thunder Kick!" Hikaru yelled as she executed her most powerful kick, launching Nami up and away, taking out one of the last stands of trees in the field as she landed (now that's deforestation!).

"Nice, nice, nice..." Nami spoke as her angel managed to stand up- with 45 percent remaining. "Well I think I'm slacking off a bit... so, before my angel faints, I'll make sure that you faint first."

At first, angel Nami closed her eyes and held her right arm with her left- as if trying to control the right. Then, as the angel slowly began to yell, her right hand took an energy collecting form- cupped as if holding something. Then as Nami opened her eyes and her yell began to grow louder, a ball of what appeared to be lightning was now forming in the cupped hand.

"That's the move that took me and almost took Yukinari out in the prefectural championship!" Rachel, who was also with Tamayo and the others alarmed, as the force of the lightning ball was now blowing away wind and sounding like a thousand birds chirping at the same time "the technique that sounds like a thousand birds chirping at the same time- the..."

"Chidori!" Nami yelled as she sprinted, dragging her charged hand along the ground- cutting a swath towards Hikaru.

Misaki was not able to evade and it struck her hard, numbing her body as she slammed into the last swath of trees- cutting not just her life but her skill energy as well to 45 percent- with Nami's energy being halved. Nami stood firm as she lowered her still sparking arm, panting as well as she took out her shuriken.

"Shuriken kagebunshin!" Nami again called, applying her cloning technique to the projectile, forcing the still down Hikaru to raise her magic guard.

"That move..." Misaki thought as the rain of metal stars continued, with the thin energy barrier the only protection. "She used her energy in one well placed blow..." she noted, taking a look at the skill energy bar. "Got to think..."

"This is bad- I've already used the Chidori once... the next one must again hit or I'll lose. If I do, I would have to rest for an entire day just to recover those two charges..." Nami thought as she kept up the rain of metal. "What the!"

"What the" was right, for Hikaru had already stood up and by rotating her spear, had begun to block the ranged attacks. And now, the melee fest began, with both angels going double on weapons- baton and kunai. The metallic bangs rang on and on at a rapid rate, bringing delight to Nami.

"Nice, nice, aww..." she almost cheered as she was hit hard, sending her to the opposite side. "And I guess I must put the last stop out..."

Hikaru on the other hand was already tired and could not stand up easily- though she managed to stand up properly.

"That's it Misaki... I have you in my sights..." Nami spoke as she began to charge up.

"Another one... this is not good..." Misaki thought.

"This is not good..." Rachel added.

"What do you mean by that?" Miharu asked. "Such a powerful move has side effects?"

"I'm afraid yes... even if her angel's energy is at full, she can only do two of those moves per day- it somehow affects her as well..."

"This is bad... I'm getting tired here..." Nami thought as the lightning ball she focused grew in intensity. "I have bitten off more than I can chew... after this win or lose, I'll take the whole day off and sleep!"

"Got to think..." Misaki thought "How could I prevent her attack? But I can't move- that means I have to defend myself from it- but how? Her move's force felt like a torrent of water and a jolt of electricity at the same time- wait! Water and electricity, they are both the same in property- flowing. Flowing... flowing into what? Flowing into something... I got it!"

"Take this!" Nami yelled as she again attacked using the Chidori towards a Hikaru that just stood there and closed her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Tamayo now asked, tugging Kotaro back and forth-shaking him. "Is she going to just stand there and be pounded!"

"Right on the mark Misaki..." Andrei smiled "Just let it strike..."

Milliseconds later, Nami struck, hitting Hikaru dead center at the chest. It did not make Hikaru fall though, as she stood there while the "Now Measuring" message flashed at Hikaru's status panel.

"Finish..." Nami spoke, slowly lowering her arm. "You are... conscious!"

That expression shocked others as well- as Hikaru greeted her with her opening eyes- restoring the life bar. Hikaru then clenched her fists and began to yell, replenishing her skill energy bar for each second that passed. Nami couldn't move as Hikaru's hands took an energy collecting form- like they were holding something- an energy ball that began to manifest itself in fact.

"No way... I'm done for..." were the words Nami were able to utter as Hikaru pounded her angel with the ball- spinning her and flying her out, back to her deus' lap.

"And the winner, angel Hikaru!" Asagi announced.

Later, Nami faints after congratulating Misaki. She was quickly rushed to the infirmary where she is diagnosed with simple tiredness- she was simply too tired and needed rest.

"How did you manage to do that?" Tamayo asked Misaki in the clinic- Rachel and Miharu's request. "Take that blow directly and still survive?

"Mom... I want that one, and this one, and those too..." Nami uttered in her sleep.

"Well actually..." Misaki tried to utter.

"The simple principle of water and electricity..." someone replied that they recognized- Sera. "Both of those elements flow, and those elements flow from the source to a destination- usually someplace lower and less filled- such as a lake or an empty bucket or the positive pole of a battery. Since both of you are sources of energy, projecting her energy into you has the same effect as shorting a circuit, emptying a full bucket of water into another full bucket or two mighty rivers colliding with each other, creating an imbalance and turbulence of forces- and it's that turbulence that really injures you."

"So that means, the only way to endure this is to be as empty of force as possible?"

"Almost... but being empty of force can make you sick. Am I right Misaki?"

"I concentrated and moved my force to where she will not hit it- my feet... aww" Misaki replied shaking her feet "My legs are getting sleepy..."

"Sit down..." Sera advised "You'll need your strength for later..."

"Nice one Misaki..." Nami again uttered in her sleep.

"The sleeping of her legs is caused by the gradual rebalancing of her internal force- soon she'll feel her body tingle a bit..." Sera thought as Misaki began to shake both of her hands, saying that they are tingling. "Nice job though..."

"Would the next hopefuls, please proceed at once!"


	76. Battle Phase 226: Feel for the Party

Battle Phase 2-26: Feel for the Party

"Wow I'm in this early today..." Lina commented as her number was being called- her number was a double 3- her opponent number 6, was none other than Ami Yamaguchi.

"This will be a team battle, so please pick out your partners, numbers 6 and 33..." Asagi explained "From any of the people that you know or just seen. And our field will be, the celestial staircase field- Icarus."

All watching and especially all that were on site were amazed at what the empty field turned into- an area of sky with what seemed to be a staircase of glassy light, clouds flowing in and out and winged creatures passing thru as well.

"I wanted to mind you some things in this field: because this field is sky-based, the use of flight aids is strictly needed- by default, because if your angel falls to the ground, it is considered a knock-out (with a pure sky field, it's a must). And also, the creatures that fly past the field can attack anyone at their will and may fight there with each other as well- be careful riding their backs though- you could be dragged along until they hit the edge, and may cause your angel to layer out. There are some spots in this very field that are solid spots, so you can step on them without fear of falling to the ground." Asagi began to outline, as Ami and her twin Yumi began to attach wings on the backs of their elf-based angels.

"That will be one hard look..." Lina commented as she scanned the surroundings. "Come on Miki, you can be my partner..."

"No can do Lina..." Miki apologized, shrugging off "Remember Oceania..."

"I totally forgot about the water angel thing..." Lina laughed off a bit. "Natalie?"

"No for me- you have a hoverboard, I don't."

"Yuka?"

"I left Megumi's kite at the hotel..."

"Helen?"

Helen just shook her head.

"Jyung, not you too..."

"Two words- no angel..." the boy shrugged off as well.

Lina almost blew her top when she spotted a short-haired pony tailed woman who was fixing her angel- none other than Team Astray Member Naomi. Naomi looked at Lina, puzzled as Lina just pointed to her and nodded.

"I'm a sapper for crying out loud!" Naomi thought as she was sitting on the chair beside Lina- for the pre-battle prep-ups, with her tied pieces of hair twitching in a sort of way. "I'm supposed to 'kill' players, not work with them! And the girls and the chief must be laughing at me right now..."

"Whoa... Naomi's in the hot seat..." Yukana noted.

"Nice... first time sighting." Chris noted, with Yukana and Mylene nodding.

"Angels, Advance!" Asagi called and A side answered first.

"Radiant innocence and beauty... by the light of the moon you will shine! Go forth, Ten star warrior- elfish agent, Akashi Nira!" Ami called, releasing her angel.

"Shadowed impulse and beauty... by the moonlight you will live! Go on, Ten star warrior- elfish soldier, Nikita Nara!" her twin Yumi called as well, releasing her angel as well.

The twin elves floated before their dei, Akashi on a pair of beautifully crafted, almost transparent butterfly wings; while her twin was aided by a pair of similarly crafted dragonfly wings- both pairs fluttered gently. Lina's eyes went wide on the sight of their weapons- Akashi's almost gigantic Great Reign Crossbow and Nikita's crystal sword.

"My turn..." Lina thought as she threw her angel into the field. "Go, Kuroneko! For within you burns the spirit of a true warrior! Hoverboard, appear!"

As if on cue, the hoverboard appeared and Lina boarded it- surfer style. The board's anti-gravity emitters began their thing and Kuro floated.

"Time for a mode change... here goes..." Naomi thought as she began her entry. "Inviolable strength and resilience, by my force... enter the field..."

"She doesn't have wings or any flight aids..." Lina thought as the normally-dressed (as in civilian wear) angel entered the field and began to tall towards the floor. "Is she crazy!"

"... Steel Angel, Kurumi!" Naomi finished her sentence, enveloping her angel in light and after emergence from it, she was now fully armored and sported metal mech wings.

Lina was also amazed at Kurumi's weapon- a long spear with a diamond tip.

"That's Naomi- always loving that tension factor..." Asagi thought "Party battle set..."

Lina then took out her reversed-edge sword and stood ready- taking care not to fall off her own board. In the crowd, two of our notables- one finished and one still pending were taking a close look.

"Hey, that's the American that followed us one day..." Tamayo noted Lina's style.

"You're right... who is she?" Misaki then asked.

"She's the best person a best friend could have..." Miki answered, overhearing the two. "That's..."

"Angelic..." Asagi now called.

"Lina..."

"Fight!"

Immediately, a dragon blocks B side's way, allowing the A team to ready with their set-up, namely with Ami buffing up her twin and herself. As soon as the blocking dragon cleared Akashi's view of Kuro, she aimed her huge crossbow and pulled the trigger, a mystic cloud-shrouded arrow bolt shot with the sound and recoil of a muffled shotgun. Kuro managed to evade and her partner Kurumi was now bearing on Nikita. As Lina's angel began to near Ami's, the shooting rate began to increase- and...

"Spread? The field of her fire is spreading!" Lina alarmed as she evaded a shot while she was 15 degrees off the straight line of fire- by a volley of bolts that were spreading at each shot (like the spread fire powerup on some old games). "Now I have to block at least two at a time now!"

Being a fan of Miyuki Kawada was getting the better side of Yumi- one day she mistakenly sent a fan letter to the lethargic woman and she replied- her new crystal sword and some notes on her dark knight's moves and the all-powerful blade combination. Nikita and her foe Kurumi were wearing it out, hitting each other and flying away.

"That's it... just a bit more..." Naomi thought as Kurumi now took chase.

"She's tough..." Lina thought as her and Ami's angels now battled hand-on-hand, with the elf using her huge and somewhat heavy crossbow to its advantage- pushing Lina's blocking.

Akashi now flew up, wings fluttering hard as she rained Kuro with more shots- trying to avoid the flying creatures as well. Suddenly, a dragon blocks the cat again, impeding her progress upward. Seeing the chance, Ami ordered her angel to again aim her weapon, the gathering energy rays hinting on Rachel, who was with Misaki as well.

"One penetrating shot coming up..." she commented "That shot can pierce thru anything rendering all types of shields- probably except Hinata's, useless..."

The elf pulled the trigger, firing one really charged arrow, leaving a trail of energy as it went. It went thru the dragon, making it drop from the sky. It then continued towards Kuroneko, hitting her on the leg and making her slip the board.

"Oh no!" Miki alarmed as her friend's angel managed to grab the board- barely.

Then the shot heads on towards Nikita- which she barely evades.

"Watch out where you're firing that!" Yumi telepathically reprimanded her twin. "You could hurt someone with that!"

"I'm sorry... be right there in a sec..." Ami answered back, letting Lina off because of her current hanging state.

"Got... to... recover..." Kuro mumbled as she hung on, finger and nail, her heavy build being her greatest weakness at this time. "Must... not... slip... Must... not... slipppp!"

"Lina!" Miki's thoughts alarmed as she friend's angel lost her grip.

Let's rewind a few minutes earlier, but to an altogether different location- tent number 16, which is the tent for Asa Shigure's team. Andrei presents Shinji with a covered box, with good intent.

"Here's Judgement... as you specified- your pack with Yayoi's program, the same phase shift armoring that Hinata has but with one more thing- the 'special component' is there, included in the composition of the armor- so no problems for you, especially with the issue of 'phase-shift down'... anything else?" he spoke, as Misaki's father opened the box, revealing the angel with the sun disk backpack.

"Nothing much... because I know what I'm doing. This test angel will determine if they are really capable."

In another part of the tent, Miyuki was having a snack alone when Asa sat beside her.

"Hmm... what are you doing here?" Miyuki spoke softly, munching on her rice ball.

"Let me have one..." Asa replied, taking one ball from her serving tray. "Umm... delicious."

"Rice balls... I love riceballs." Miyuki again spoke. "Do you?"

"That's not what I wanted to ask... how are you?"

"I'm fine... and you?"

"I'm okay- but I feel kind of strange talking to you..." Asa replied, trying to take a straight look at the child. "Makes me want to talk to you like you're just another person- even though you are a child..."

"I don't mind... doesn't make you wonder why I speak in this kind of voice, do you?"

"No not really..."

"Really?" the child now cheered in a voice now more appropriate- more youthful and less lethargic than her normal. "Thanks..."

"Well anyway, I was still wondering on one thing- the..."

"Infinity... wind? The move you used once before?"

"How did-"

"I was there, watching... do you want to know its secret?"

Back at the battle and present time- Lina lands with a thump on something- and it's not the ground.

"Aww..." Kuro spoke as she stood up rubbing her behind. "Where did I- what the!"

She was surprised at where she stood, on an almost transparent pane of sky- but Lina's eyes told otherwise.

"I'm standing on something- but I passed this earlier... I know! The sky needs the right amount of pressure just to stand on... okay, here goes!

Kuroneko now jumped towards the descending Akashi, with her board following. The elf somehow managed to sense that descending samurai and quickly retaliated. Kuro managed to plant her blade on the blocking crossbow, pushing the elf down further. Meanwhile, Nikita was having a hard time doing her combo, due to Kurumi's ranged fireburst attack and Naomi now had the chance.

"Lightning... Crasher!" Naomi's angel barked as her now energized tip of her spear was now brought to bear against the sword-wielding elf- the sparks generated almost stunning her foe.

After that, Nikita manages a blade combo, the sound of its execution reaching Miyuki's ears. She quickly stood up and ran, leaving Shirotama and Kurotama behind.

"Hey, wait!" Asa called as she picked up the dolls and ran after her.

"That sound- that could only mean one thing- the combo." Miyuki thought as she now ran even faster. "Must be the fan that sent the letter."

"Take this! Electric Spark!" Kurumi again barked, somehow sapping part of her party's skill energy along with hers to focus into on one powerful electric strike. The shot hits Nikita and heads on towards the still descending Akashi and Kuroneko.

Akashi now pushed her deadweight away and evaded the shot, letting the cat fall- with the board faithfully catching her on time.

"Ouch... watch out where you're shooting that!" Lina almost screamed, as she now stood up and balanced herself on the board- with foot clamps now securing her feet. "Now this is a faithful board..."

"Sorry there..." Naomi apologized. "Come closer to my angel's view, I'll give you a dose of some good energy as well..."

Kuro did the request and as soon as she was seen by her partymate's angel, a bright yellow aura surrounded both their hands- and it tingled with refreshing energy.

"I can feel it!" Lina thought as she closed her eyes. "I can now do it!"

"Well, feeling all charged up huh? You certainly kept up your spirits high..." Naomi commented as Lina now opened her eyes- blank as usual.

"Let's do this!" Kuro now spoke, sword reunsheathed and ready.

"Let's go, Yumi..." Ami replied after rebuffing her twin and herself.

Akashi now headed straight for Kurumi while the sword wielders now went for one-on-one. Sparks flew as crystal and steel collided. By this time, Miyuki had already entered the dome and was also witness to the spectacular display of fighting.

"My lady, I feel a force... could it be?" the voice of her angel echoed in her head.

"Yes, it is- a soul with protective wings..."

Unknowingly to Lina, the foot clamps on her board were beginning to lose their lock, due to the constant movement that they have to make. Shooting stars, dragon and dragon flares, and other mystic flying creatures were no obstacle to all of them- even a pair that was fighting was brought down by Akashi's penetrating and ice arrows- in a bid to nail Kurumi with the latter. The elf archer manages to have a clear view of her target and fired another of her deadly ice arrows- the frost-veiled arrow heading towards Kurumi at full speed. But the steel angel sensed the projectile and evaded, the shot hitting Lina's hoverboard at the rear, freezing not just the jet thrusters, but also the locking mechanism for her foot clamps- jolting them open, throwing Kuroneko off her board.

"Not before I fall!" Kuro spoke as she begun to plummet towards the lower, cloudy portion of the field, grabbing the dead board and throwing it towards her foe- to no avail.

"This is it!" Miki almost screamed as she covered her eyes. "She's very much finished!"

"Not if I can help it!" Lina's voice came from the cloudy bottom, followed by a black beam towards the elf twins- both evading barely. She then emerged from the clouds, black wings fully in use- in high speed towards Nikita.

People were now amazed at the sight of the black-winged angel- that includes Misaki and Tamayo.

"I've never seen black wings before..." Tamayo noted.

"Me too..." Misaki answered.

"Strange, isn't it?" Chris spoke to Mylene- who was amazed as well. "The color black is a special color in the layer; for it often denotes protection and that, of the selfless, faithful kind- well that's what chief Suzuhara told me. And the color white he says, is the sign of selfless will..."

"Your contingency measure just in case the archangels awaken and begin to act negatively is very strange..." Shinji noted. "Why the black wings? Aside from what you told me, I know that there's more..."

"It's a little secret I keep... and I won't tell it- for now... and there's more where that came from."

"I won't let you either!" Nikita replied as she and Kuro attacked each other- with the cat managing to block the huge crystal weapon with her (compared to the crystal sword) relatively thin sword.

Kuro managed to slip her blade in a thin gap between the two halves that make up the sword and wrenched it from her foe, pushing her downward as well. Then, black energy rays began to gather on Kuro's cupped hands, hinting Miki of what was about to happen.

"That's the second time she's using it..." Miki alarmed as Kurumi pushed Akashi towards her twin, taking a two-for-one strike.

"Hyperion... Blast!"

The black beam was blocked by the elf archer's huge crossbow, to no avail. Their wings got hit and vanished, turning them into elfish stones, dropping straight down- but none the matter as well, because Kuro had caught them before they impacted the floor- too late for a life save though.

"And the winner, A side!" Asagi announced, cheerful that her team mate had won as well.

Naomi just smiled as she took off her visor and picked up her now normalized angel, while Lina just sat there, panting hard as her angel set down the twins and returned to her side. And as soon as her wings were gone and feet firmly on the ground, she flashed a victory sign, bringing relief to her deus- who looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah! That's us... me and Kuro-Chan, a team!" Lina thought as she picked her angel up.


	77. Battle Phase 227: Might and Magic

Battle Phase 2-27: Might and Magic Collide!

"Yeah! Lina pawns another!" Miki cheered.

"He... it's not pawnage..."

"It's ownage..." Helen and Natalie puffed, finishing Lina's speech.

Near one of the projector screens, a couple of girls that were curious about the American and were looking her up, surfing the internet on a laptop- the ones surfing were Meemi and Karen- who owned the laptop.

"That's her Karen..." Meemi stopped her classmate's clicking- as she saw the American's angel- with the related data. "That's the angel of the American... if you wanted to know why an American, I saw one of those universal translators that my sister Nabiki uses when she's studying abroad."

"Lina Paiya... current record: only one loss in the official circuit..." Karen read out the data from the official CAL site for the layer competitions- DeusNet. "And current... United... States... Champion..."

"A champion? That's great! I can add another signature to our collection- thanks greatly to sister." Meemi cheered, standing up and taking out her- I mean their collection of great people's signatures- from academics to sports.

"Well what are you waiting for? Run, run, run!" Karen urged, standing up and following.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lina asked, now looking at Miyuki, who was looking at her with a sort of crush- hence the mild redness of her cheeks. "Hi there..."

"Hello..." the child bowed and spoke in perfect English, then turned to Japanese, since she may have seen the translator's wire. "May I... I... I... May I shake your hand?"

"Gladly..." Lina replied, taking the child's hand. She noted the child's cold hand but she continued anyway.

"She's my not-so-very-close-friend..." Natalie, who now placed herself beside Miharu, spoke. "But she's a good person..."

"I made it!" Meemi then came in, tailed in by Karen. "There she is!"

"What the?" Lina wondered as those two came near, one holding a notebook. "I guess there are some here that know me too well..."

As Lina signed Meemi's autograph book, Asagi now called the next set- numbers 15 and 27. All competitors looked at their number cards and after a few moments, only two in the dome looked on at their numbers- Miharu and...

"Me, Rachel Sato..." Rachel called out loud so that all in the dome could hear it.

"Rachel..." Miharu spoke to her friend, in wonder- but not Rachel.

"I myself would say that I would not like to fight you- since I promised myself never to fight you. But since times had changed, I would do it, not as revenge or any kickback for whatever occurred, but as a form of respect... please allow me to fight you once again." Rachel replied, bowing her head.

"As my friend, okay... I always wanted to fight you again." Miharu replied with a smile.

"Would you look at that... the two of them will be fighting..." Karen spoke pointing to the other two, who where now heading towards their chairs.

"Really! Let's get closer to Misaki's place!" Meemi cheered, taking her autograph book and heading towards Misaki. "I wanted to see them fight again!"

"And now..." Asagi now announced, as the two now sat. "This match will now start... Angel Entry!"

"Might and right, become my will... let nature's souls be my sword! Go forth, Ten Star Warrior, Donatra!" Rachel introduced her angel into the field, wearing her shiny soul master attire and levitator wings (wings designed to levitate only). She floated an inch off the floor, on her hands was a new staff- similarly styled to her Chaos Lighting Staff (Which she used against Misaki in the national eliminations. If anyone wants a pic of it, I can give you one via email.) But with more solid and sharp projections, almost like a spear- called a blade staff.

"Hinata... be my strength, my light and my soul... with your broken wings, fly on, and hold strong!" Miharu called, releasing her angel into the field.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Rachel asked. "Can you just fight with one mode? So it would be even for us, okay?"

"I can do it... Go, Sword Impulse!" Miharu replied, with the delivery system giving Hinata her light blue sword silhouette.

"Alright... Angelic Fight!"

The two angels now charged at each other, looking like they have just battled yesterday. Their first pass was a miss, but they turned around and again charged, with Hinata drawing on one of her swords, slamming it against her friend's blade staff, locking the both of them.

"I hope this isn't the short battle that we've fought in the past..." Donatra spoke, smiling and cheerful in anticipation of this time- which she actually waited five years for.

"Don't hope for it, do it..."

"Oh really? Well then..." Rachel replied "Take water... Aqua Beam!"

Hinata barely evaded the intense blue water each time, jumping and twisting each time. Each time she tried to gain ground, the beams began to deter her progress. Eventually, she came up beside her, delivering sweep after sweep of the huge anti-ship sword. And again a block was made, pushing the soul master.

"You have never changed..." Rachel commented. "But I did..."

"Really, haven't I?" Miharu replied in turn "Prove it..."

With that note, Donatra flipped over her foe and landed, punching the ground to cast her hellfire spell, blasting the mobile angel off her feet and towards the floor.

"You know that I'll do that..."

"I know, so that why you'll take this!" Miharu retaliated, launching her grapple stinger hook and locking it on the blade staff.

"Let go!" Rachel alarmed as she tried to tug her staff free. "Let go I say!"

"I won't!"

"Wow, now this is heated..." another voice came from behind Misaki, Meemi and Karen.

"Nami... what are doing here?" Meemi asked.

"I took the time to rest after my fight. Now I know why those two have that 'thing'..."

"'Thing?'" Misaki wondered.

"Mutual respect- the capability to know another as an equal. Those two look at each other like they were sisters- even long before you guys or even me for that matter have arrived here."

"This is getting interesting..." Natalie commented.

"What?" Lina asked, since it was the first time she heard her getting interested. "Are you sure?"

"Something surrounds that girl- the one called Miharu. She evokes something strange but assuring..."

"Is that you Natalie?" Lina again wondered, now poking her friend's cheeks.

"This IS me..." she replied, now clenching her fist. "I am getting all calm here and you pop my valve!"

"Let go I say!" Rachel again tugged on her staff.

"I won't!" Miharu replied with a tug on her wire.

"You'll be sorry that you said that!"

Miharu sensed something behind her and evaded- a rain of high-energy blast shots- it was wrong to evade, totally wrong.

"I got you on your leash!" Donatra replied, pulling hard on the wire and sending Hinata towards her clutched fist- powerpunch!

The blow sends Hinata flying but before Rachel's angel again gave the pull, she threw her free sword (during the tug-of-war, Hinata was still holding the sword) towards the spiritualist, making her evade as Hinata (by virtue of Donatra's pull) passed her and kicked her- Tamayo style (one scene which she-Tamayo used her leg to take down Kotaro). The grapple stinger hook disengaged from the staff as Hinata landed on her feet, while the sword planted itself on the far wall.

"Hey, where did you learn that!" Tamayo yelled to Miharu. "That was my move!"

"Aww..." Rachel beeped, as her angel stood up and began to charge for a lost soul skill. "Luckily this is just a mini cup or that would have been smarting. Now prepare for one really bad time..."

"Lost souls..." Hinata spoke and braced, seeing the charge up.

"Unfortunately, this is the much more powerful version that I just made- take the fury of the evil spirit attack!"

The black beams now surged even faster than their predecessor magic, attacking Hinata from all sides with a fury that her previous foes never got to experience- explosive in fact. Hits, misses, near-shots- all of them straining Miharu's concentration at the max, her angel being slowly whittled of life. Trying to block the shots, Hinata drew on her remaining sword and managed to slash one of the malevolent beams off.

"Oh no... She found my skill's weakness- a blade of light." Rachel thought as her angel continued her skill, to the frantic slashing of Miharu.

"I found it... now to stop it..." Miharu noted and unlocked one of her two new (like in chapters before, each pack was modified) shoulder beam boomerangs.

She now threw her boomer towards her foe. Jumping to evade (and stopping the spell in the process), Donatra again twisted to avoid another boomer, but was subsequently caught by the grapple stinger at the waist. As that fight continued...

"I see." Shinji was surprised at the reason of the black-winged existence. "An equalizer..."

"There is no such thing as an 'evil color', for even the most terrible have good hearts inside- like one child that I saw earlier." Andrei thought, and then returned to speaking. "But there is one thing that we should really worry about..."

"Wow... so this is the school where Misaki is studying right now." Someone who was being escorted by someone commented- none other than Ringo, who was in straight-hair stealth mode.

"Come on and look at this..." her 'chaperon', none other than Ohjiro replied, dragging Ringo near towards one of the screens.

"It's one of Misaki's friends- Miharu..." Ringo commented further, noting the fight- now with Miharu on the floor once again, her grapple stinger's lock now jammed, disabling the hooking mechanism- only a good move can relock the hook.

"Well, well, well... you really haven't changed my friend..." Rachel spoke, looking at the scene- two deactivated beam boomerangs scattered on the floor, a couple of anti-ship swords planted somewhere along the floor, the grappler of the grapple stinger on the floor, with its wire trailing from the now slumped Hinata- after taking a hit from Rachel's inferno. "Do you mind if I finish you off?"

"Don't even try..." Hinata spoke standing up. "Because I'm going to finish you instead..."

"Eh, really? Well then, prepare..." Rachel replied, raising her staff, charging for a nova. "To take... your... lumps!"

But before Rachel could slam her staff for detonation, the grapple stinger hits her staff in her midway downstroke, discharging her nova in a nonexplosive way. Whipping the wire, she manages to wrap it around one of the planted swords, wedging it free and restoring it on her hand. Then, her visor now beeps the low energy warning, alerting her that Hinata's phase-shift armor would be useless in a few minutes- the same warning now flashing in the overhead and external screens, as Hinata's blue bar was nearing empty.

"Got to think..." Miharu thought as they were now on a standstill, and her phase-shift armor now nearing depletion. "Must not fall..."

"Grrr... now you'll take your lumps!" Rachel mumbled as her angel now began to charge up again- this time much more quicker. "Take this!"

Donatra then released her explosive nova blast, but what happened next was surprising, even to Misaki.

"What the? No way!" Rachel alarmed to the sight- Hinata still standing up and with a faint metallic hum issuing from her huge blade.

"The sonic vacuum shield..." Helen commented, as Miharu said the same thing to Rachel.

"You know what... I did change in those short months but those changes are not on the outside..." Miharu continued, then pointed to her heart "But here, inside... this is where I changed."

"I see- or rather, I hear it..."

At that note, Hinata charged rapidly attacking despite her deus' tiredness and her still depleting energy reserves- forcing Donatra to melee attack. A lock further forces Rachel to kick Miharu- making Hinata backflip as she went, picking up the other anti ship sword. As soon as she formed the lance, it happens- Phase-shift down. Hinata now strained under the weight- of both sword and unpowered armor.

"You can do it girl..." Natalie cheered silently, as Miharu now took off her angel's armor- making all except the lance vanish.

"The Lambda drive! Impossible..." Shinji commented at Andrei's next bombshell. "Why did such a system came to be? You told me that that kind of system was hypothetical and now, you tell me that it exists!"

"It had already existed before- the things I told you were its applications in the layer. I told you those things already..." Andrei replied, taking out a laptop and beginning to work on it. "And I have more pressing concerns, for the research team that locked themselves from Ms. Wyvern's (Stacy Wyvern- Piffle Princess North America Director) monitor have mysteriously 'vanished'- that leaves the two that I assigned as research trainees."

"Do we have any countermeasure against it?"

"In fact, yes- the two remaining researchers in Wyvern's care have made up some progress... and the 'special team' have already moved on my request- since I myself is an advocate against the 'lost technology' like the drive- for it poses a serious problem to our current timeline. Their pieces: Overskill and the Kreusnik systems..."

"I see... can we rely on them- on those so called 'countermeasures'?"

"I hope so... and even so, I myself could not crack the workings Tautha's systems- unlike other lambda drive systems like the Arbalest." Andrei further explained. "And that's why some angels were created according to their specific jobs- like my four specialist girls; Yuuki, Yayoi, Sera and Yuko. Included in that list are our angels truly and the two prototypes, of which one was stolen- even though it was found, we never asked for it back."

"What a relief... but I hope you know what you are doing..."

"What the!" Rachel alarmed as her foe hits her hard and fast, sending her to the floor. "Miharu's now in hyperspeed desperation mode!"

"What did she mean by 'hyperspeed desperation'?" Tamayo curiously asked.

"Hinata can manage great bursts of speed when she's in a pinch, it's something very strange that we noticed, beginning with the exhibition match four years ago." Meemi noted, with Karen nodding.

"I'm getting interested..." Natalie thought as Hinata charged and threw her lance, missing Donatra but drawing on her sword, almost quickly. "I want to learn how they do it..."

"Take this!" Donatra barked, flashing her aqua beam several times, all of them missing the now 'dancing' angel. "And more of these!"

"Rachel..." Miharu spoke as she evadingly danced the soul master's evil spirit spell. "I'm sorry but, you have 'heard' it- my soul..." she then came near to her friend's face, showing her angel's eyes- noting something to Rachel. "And I respect your view and you respect mine..."

With those words, her sword handling knocking her foe's staff off the field- stunning her in the process. Sensing the chance, Hinata back flipped and again charged, sword placed in a special way barking...

"Energy Projection Style, Final Prayer Technique... Seven Apocalypses!"

Time seemed to slow down for our dei when Hinata began to execute seven of the style's most powerful attacks- Double Vacuum Slash, Crushing Impact Slash, Mantis' Sonic Slash, Bladestorm and its succeeding move; the Kinetic Blast Slash, Heartbreaker and finally, the Heartsword. Donatra was powerless as she was tossed around and was finally propelled out and into her deus' lap.

"Yup, that's Hinata- always pulling out the stops at the last moment..." Rachel thought as the winner was announced.

"I'm okay..." Miharu replied after being questioned. "Just a bit tired, but okay..."

"Friends again..." Rachel then tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah, friends again... Misaki?"

Misaki replied, with a smile and a thumbs-up- all is alright.


	78. Battle Phase 228: A Reason For

Battle Phase 2-28: A Reason For... (Anything)

"Would numbers 64 and 70, please proceed for your match..." The PA called, announcing the next battle. "The registrations for the quiz bee are now beginning... please form a group according to your official groupings- that means two senior high students and two junior students. The registration will end at noon, so please be quick!" the PA again called, sparking interest to Rachel.

"Miharu, why don't you join the quiz- you have been joining that since last year..."

"Already ahead of you, I'm going to go to senior Shigure's tent... come on guys!"

"Sorry, I can't go..." Tamayo replied, showing her numbered card- number 64.

"Good luck then!" Meemi replied.

"You can do it..." Misaki added.

"Hello there..." a voice suddenly spoke from behind Tamayo. She looked around and was surprised at what she saw- a capped boy wearing a white sweater, with bandages covering his hands and face- though his violet eyes, nose and mouth were the only parts uncovered. "I'm going to be your foe for this match... sorry about how I look but, I'm still undergoing lengthy burn operations."

"It's okay... please sit down."

"This match would be Tamayo Kisaki and her angel Rushina against..." Asagi then began to announce, then was hung up because she was still searching the database for her foe's name- none the matter though.

"Tama Chidori and his angel Setsuna..." the boy finished the announcer / referee's line.

"That's the name... Heh hehehe... angel entry!"

"Go forth and live! Deliver the smile of peace to all, smiling warrior of heaven- Rushina!" Tamayo came in first. "Angel, descend!"

"Go on and live your fruitful existence! Find the truth and set us all free, angelic mirror- Setsuna!" Tama then released his angel.

"A girl angel, from a guy- now that's strange." Tamayo thought. "But since some of the girls I knew had guy angels, and that Misaki (Ryou Misaki- who was still in tears after our group left Eriol Academy saying: "Why not me!") has a girl angel, it's normal. But his angel, he looks a bit like mine though- is he really a guy?"

Tamayo's observation was correct, for Setsuna was a bit like Rushina in all aspects- except hair and dress color- like Rushina mirrored in black. The two drew on their batons as Asagi barked the start of the battle, attacking with the same form and style.

"She as good as me... or maybe even better..." Tamayo thought as the hit-blocks continued.

Meanwhile, at the open stage- where the quiz bee venue was, a problem came up- the lack of an...

"Host? What did you mean by the 'host ran off'!" one of the quiz bee organizers, a teacher asked a stagehand- the chief stagehand.

"She said about going to a photo shoot..."

"Great... first she goes and now, we would have to find another host- someone with style... someone with appeal... somebody like..." the teacher continued, as Ringo and her 'escort' passed near the backstage, with the 'S' and 'A' words reaching the idol's ears.

"Another superstar?" the stagehand replied.

"Yes! Another actress or singer-idol for that matter... like Hiromi Nakajima... like Hikaru Utada... like...

"Ringo Seto?"

"Yes!" the teacher replied, with a spirit like that of theatrical coach, turning around to look at the chief and spotting someone approaching "Someone... like... Ringo..."

"Yahoo! Hello there, in need of entertainment?" the idol asked. "I'm free and ready!"

"Great..." Ohjiro puffed, feeling something in his pocket "Now I would have to wait again..."

"Why am I here?" Misaki thought as she, Miharu, Asa and Kareha (Sara) have signed for the quiz bee.

"It will be fun..." Miharu cheered. "Even the brightest can be the dimmest in some questions..."

"Take it from her Misaki..." Rachel confided "Those words are handy..."

"Don't worry too much... from what I see in you; you- I mean, we have almost the same line of thoughts..." Asa assured. "Pace with me and you'll answer questions like a breeze- a far cry from the shy one I've seen on TV..."

"Here she goes again..." Miharu puffed. "This has been happening since yesterday..."

"Tell me..." Rachel replied.

After telling the details...

"What!" Rachel almost screamed, forcing Miharu to muffle her mouth. "Misaki and senior Shigure, cousins! That's like having Ringo Seto for a sister- like Rika Seto."

Miharu just nodded, the group not knowing that just a few meters away, Ringo was being briefed and the questionnaire being given. Back at the layer stage, the two- Rushina and Setsuna were still having an even showdown with their batons, even fighting on the walls of their field- running on them like they the ground that they stood on.

"It's like he's reading my moves..." Tamayo thought as the fight continued, with the spectators having some theories about the situation, like:

"That Tama guy might be a fan..." one commented.

"An obsessed one at that..." another added.

"Or maybe an observant one..." another contradicted.

"Oh, my dear Tama!" some of the girls raved.

"Hmm... I sense something strange in that boy..." Andrei, who left Shinji to check on Chris- who was still at stage control, thought. "Something fearfully strange- as if that boy was never meant to exist... but what?"

"Well... we seem to have equal skills..." the boy named Tama finally spoke- in a now gentler, feminine tone. "But are you a better crackshot?"

At that line, Setsuna holstered her batons and un-holstered her pistol, shooting sharp shots but all of them misses. Even the reloading style was almost the same- from the jump, body jerk for bullet release from her midchest container and even the sweeping catch that reloaded the chambers. Rushina had no choice but to fire as well, bringing concern to her angel as well.

"I'm beginning to hate this..." Rushina, who for the first time expressed negative comments, spoke. "It's as if I'm fighting myself..."

"I hear you there... but there's one thing that makes us unique- us!"

"You're right..." Rushina replied as her eyes turned purple and reholstered her pistol, snap-moving infront of the black angel and delivered a pair of kicks, sending her to the center- still standing though. Then, with the same quotient of speed, Rushina pummeled her foe- Hinata photographic strike style.

"And the winner: angel Rushina!" Asagi announced as with a finger-push, Setsuna was toppled out.

After a few moments...

"Thank you very much..." Tama spoke, bowing "I'm grateful to have ever met you... And I have a reason on why I must continue..."

"Wait..." Tamayo replied but to no avail, for he had quickly bolted off the scene.

Junior High building, a few moments later- Tama, with a bag on hand, was at the first floor and headed for the W.C. (Or toilet for that matter) and surprisingly, he entered the girl's section- which is by some chance empty and unoccupied. Inside one of the sheds (Camera view: looking at his back), he took off his cap, voice change choker necklace (why would he have that?- find out!), sweater, pants, shoes and socks- revealing bandage wrappings on only the head, chest and hip area. He then unwrapped himself, revealing longer hair and more flesh in female curvature- He, was really a She. Taking out some things from her bag, she then wore her underwear, skirt, blouse and sandals and a wide Sunday hat (on her back- it was still indoors) to top it all off. Then after placing all of her discarded things in her bag, she opened the shed door and her face was seen for the second time- the mature-looking, longer-haired version of Tamayo that she saw last night.

"Really, that was a good plan- if only I could show myself in this form... Will she be shocked?" Tama (for the record, the second Tamayo will be called Tama for the while) thought as she went out of the W.C.- even with Tamayo's identical looks she looked completely different at a glance.

"Tamayo, is that you?" a voice suddenly comes from behind her- Keitaro.

She turned around and looked at the boy, noting to the boy that what he was seeing that...

"You're not Tamayo..."

"Well, how did you know..." she replied, smiling as she went near him. "That I'm not your girlfriend, even though I look like her?"

"Um... hey! She's just my friend... and why? Be-Be-Be-Be..."

"Say it..." she demanded, hearing the boy stammer.

"Even though you're much cuter, mature-sounding and sexier, she's still special- and..."

"You like her, do you?" she finished her sentence, edging so close to him that he began to show red on his cheeks.

"They're the same- Tamayo and this girl... who is she?"

"My name is; Chidori... Tamayo Chidori..." she then whispered in his ear, giving him minor shock- even her name was almost similar. "Nice to meet you... and as a token of our first meeting, here..."

Then, with both hands she held his face ever so gently and kissed him, on the lips- like she were his lover (or something like that). At that same time- outside of the dome, Tamayo suddenly stopped, to her heart beating rapidly.

"What's happening to me?" she thought as she sat on a bench, flushed, touching her head to get a feel of her temperature. "Am I feeling sick?"

"Until we meet again..." Chidori winked off. "Your friend will look at you in a different light- I assure you..."

"I shouldn't be thinking like this!" Kei shook his head, centering his thoughts. "Got to find her!"

Meanwhile, as Tama managed her was towards to outside, she unknowingly bumped into Miyuki- who felt something and began to shake in seizures.

"What was that?" she thought as she went on her knees, dropping her dolls "That girl... that girl... she shouldn't have existed- but why?"

"Hey, are you okay, little girl?" a voice suddenly came in clear- again Keitaro's.

Right there and then, Miyuki fainted.

Back at the quiz stage- the team waiting area, Ohjiro appeared infront of our team.

"Good day Misaki..." he greeted with the same air that he always had. "I see you're getting ready for the contest."

"You're right mister Ohjiro..." Miharu agreed as Misaki nodded- no longer shy at him.

"And what brings you here at our little school festival?" Asa then cut in "Even though you're a self-proclaimed layer prince..."

"We know what you're going to say..." Rachel giggled as she stopped another word from Asa's mouth.

Then, cheerful game show music begins to filter thru the speakers followed by the host's voice- which all of them knew.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good day to you and welcome to the inter-class quiz show!" the host then appeared on the stage- in idol mode.

"Ringo Seto!"

"So that's why you are here..." Miharu pointed an accusatory finger to Ohjiro. "Not only are you her guest, but also her escort as well!"

"What do you mean 'guest'?" Rachel wondered, and was given the reply- almost fainting her.

While that end was progressing, at the layer stage, it was numbers 10 VS 41- Andrei Antonov and Andrei against Yuka Mori and Megumi. The two were on an even keel on the melee- thanks to Megumi's Shadow Skill and Shadow Forge techniques- copying Andrei's Capelia and doing some of his moves.

"Well, you're quite adept in doing with other's moves..." Andrei commented. "But copying someone's moves is not a good way to progress. By the way you do things, you have learned only little about playing angelic layer, do you?"

"I can do this... by my own way! Even if it means doing someone's moves..."

"Do it by your own way huh?" Andrei replied, taking out something from his pocket- a card. "Well then, I'll do it by my way as well..."

"Wait a minute, that's the same card that he took out when Mieko went insane..." Helen, who was with Lina and the others, noted.

"Card of the warrior's soul, I ask of you, give me the strength to face any challenge and to defeat any enemy... now, soul card!" Andrei barked, slamming the card into the blade of his Capelia.

"Nothing's changed..." Yuka thought as Andrei readied his sword.

"This is now the formal form of my sword- the sword of protection, Capelia... this sword embodies the 'Ten Commandments' principle- only one of four that currently exist in the layer." He spoke, moving the sword a bit, glinting Lina at something on the blade.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuka asked.

"Try to keep copying- you'll have a hard time coping. And you can only copy moves in the layer what you have seen in that same fight... (That means a previous fight's moves were quickly forgotten)"

And with those words, he dashed and slammed his sword into Yuka's block, exploding as it impacted. And after the smoke cleared, they note it- the Capelia transformed into a shiny yellow blade with black markings colored on it.

"This is the second blade of Capelia- the explosive blade, Exploda..." Andrei introduced his transformed blade. "Unluckily for you, the next blades I'm going to use I'm not going to tell their names..."

Megumi retaliated with sweeps of her copied Exploda, exploding each time it hits the ground. She managed to get close and bear the explosive sword to him. But he was prepared for the attack, quickly changing his sword before blocking. The hit explodes, but to no effect, revealing a green sword as the smoke clears.

"The anti-magic sword, Caiaphas..." Tomoyo, who was in layer control, thought. "The only sword that can damage anything untouchable by physical means. I hope he's not doing a show and tell session here."

"Unbelievable! Even with Shadow forge and Shadow skill, he still manages to churn out a new move!" Lina spoke as the battle continued. "Something on his sword must be his key... there, I see it!"

Lina was a bit puzzled at what she saw on his sword, a small crystalline cross set like a jewel near the hilt- Jyung had already taken notice of it and was looking it up on his laptop, which was given to him by his mother- who coincidentally passed by.

"Here it is..." he then spoke to her, presenting the laptop with a page from DeusNet. "The 'Ten Commandments' module..."

"Hmmm... this module contains the 'Ten Commandments' principle, the ability of one sword to have nine other forms, commonly in this order: physical (the sword itself), explosive, sonic speed, anti-esoteric (anti magic and spirit), opposition, vacuum, force, justice, faith and an ultimate weapon- now that's one hefty sword..."

By this time, Megumi was again blown off and stunned as she stood up by his vacuum blade- Andrei had enough.

"I'm sorry but, this stops here- I just had enough of mimics!" he barked as he transformed his blade into the light blue sonic blade. "Take heavenly punishment! Final Prayer combination: Ultimate Punishment!"

Yuka could not do a thing as his angel passed hers. And in a traditional samurai scene, with Andrei behind Megumi's back, the skill began to take effect- slash cuts first, then high speed dash slashes, a whirlwind that surrounded her, explosions and finally, a pillar of light that came up top, hitting her totally and fainting her angel.

"Here, take this..." Andrei spoke as he placed something on the hands of Yuka's angel- and with Asagi announcing again. "Learn how to use it, and be your way... your own way..."

Later...

"Wow! That's a rare part you got there Yuka..." Helen commented, after seeing what Andrei gave to her, a small crystalline cross- the module. "That one is only one of four that exist right now..."

"Is there a reason that he gave this to me?"

Back at the quiz stage, Asa's team was faring well against the only competitive team in the show- definitely not Kazuki's team. And at some questions, all except Misaki have not been able to answer, impressing even Miharu. And later, Asa's team won, making its members a bit richer and a bit more distinguished. At this time, Tamayo was found and was also brought to the infirmary, where Keitaro had brought the fainted Miyuki.

"Tamayo, are you alright?" Kei asked as she was being laid down on the bed beside Miyuki's.

"Exhaustion... she's exhausted- both of them are..." The nurse on duty replied. "Please, let them rest for a while. You can seat on the chair between them..."

"Your friend will look at you in a different light- I assure you..." her last words continue to echo.

"What's her reason for being here? And really, who is she?" Kei plunged deep into thought. "She couldn't be Tamayo..."


	79. Battle Phase 229: Weaving a New Kind of

Battle Phase 2-29: Weaving a New Kind of Magic

"Would competitors numbered 76 and 81, please be ready after lunch at 1:00, for the dome will be cleaning up a bit..." the PA called as Nami called Misaki and the others to where Tamayo was.

"Tamayo, are you okay?" Misaki asked as she, Miharu, Kotaro, and Nami bust in.

"Shhh... keep quiet!" Keitaro, who was seated beside her hushed.

"Where... where... where am I?" Tamayo suddenly groaned and tried to sit.

"Please, don't push yourself..." Kei advised, but she sat on the bed anyway.

"Hey, isn't that Miyuki?" Kotaro pointed to the other bed.

"Yes, it is!" Miharu replied as she rushed towards her. "Are you okay? Should I call for Kaede?"

After a few minutes, Tamayo and Miyuki were deemed okay and were joined by the gang at the team tent, to the delight of Asa.

"So that's why... I'm happy that you guys are okay. By the way, what numbers are going next?"

"76 and 81 Asa..." Sara replied, pointing to Kotaro, and a woman eating rice cakes. "And according to the list, that's him... and that woman..."

"And according to the records, Mister Kobayashi's foe is Mylene Lopez, third-runner-up in the Philippine circuit..." Meemi and Karen suddenly popped from nowhere, also pointing to the rice cake-eating girlfriend of Chris. "Even though the layer has only been established for a year there, according to the data shown here, they are one force to be reckoned with, if it goes international... Her angel Talia can deal massive damages on her enemy- and just seeing the snapshots makes us shake!"

"I said, I'm okay..." Tamayo resisted and gently strangled Keitaro- blushing a bit. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"I'm just worried..."

"Really?" she asked as she let go.

"Hmm... it seems that something's up..." Civilian Ringo suddenly pops out infront of the two, jolting them. "And correct me about something I said before- now you two look good being a couple!"

"Kotaro, are you okay?" Misaki asked him, seeing him staring blankly.

"I'm okay... and you?"

"I'm fine..."

"I'm just... worried. It's been a while since I've let Wizard in the layer- and still, I'm still overshadowed by my cousin Ohjiro..."

"Don't worry, I know that you can weave a new kind of magic..."

"I hope so- with you hopefully." The boy replied, almost touching her hand when...

"And now this is a couple!" Ringo again popped in front of them. "And my, you two really look cute together..."

"Attention please, this is the Rina Cup committee..." the PA again announced- Backstage Yukana was at the mike. "Would the competitors called earlier please ready themselves... numbers 76 and 81, please be prepared, as your fight will begin anytime within the hour..."

"Let's go Misaki..." Kotaro urged.

"Okay, I'll cheer for you..."

"Wait for me..." Miharu followed.

"Miharu, wait for me!" Yukinari then appeared.

"Come on..." Kei urged Tamayo.

"Okay... I wanted to watch how my cousin fights..." Tamayo replied, cheeks reddening a bit as he led her.

"Hey, I wanted to watch too you know!" Ringo also added but was stopped- by none other than Ohjiro.

"Take some time off, will you?"

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Kotaro Kobayashi..." Tomoyo greeted them upon entering the dome. "And company..."

"Auntie Tomoyo, why are you here?" Miharu then asked. "Don't tell me that you're working here as well- like uncle Andrei."

"Well actually, I came here to watch- with this..." the former idol-turned-voice-teacher-and-CAL directress replied, taking out a video camera.

"That's so typical of you auntie..."

"What did you mean by that, Miharu?" Tamayo wondered, noting each of Miharu's "strange" relatives.

"She always has a camera on hand to shoot anything..." Miharu puffed as the dome crew began to take their positions.

"Attention please, this is the Rina Cup committee..." the PA again announced "Will numbers 76 and 81, please proceed to the dome at once!"

"Oops, my turn..." Mylene thought as she stood up and drank the last of her tea, and running off towards the dome. "I better get Takius first..."

"Hey wait a minute... did she just say 'Takius'?" Karen wondered as she inadvertently heard her. "Let me see... oh my! Takius is her twin- Catherine Lopez's angel... they've switched angels!"

"Kotaro Kobayashi- number 81 reporting!" Kotaro presented himself to the current referee- Naomi.

In the control room...

"Here you go- ready to cast away..." Chris gave his girlfriend her twin sister's angel.

"Thanks a mil..." she cheered, kissing him and winking afterwards. "You deserve a really good gift tonight..."

"I'm looking forward to..." he thought, licking his lips in relish.

"Mylene Lopez..." she then appeared from one door, speaking perfect Japanese. "Number 76, ready to cast some magic..."

The two sat on their chairs and Misaki placed herself beside Kotaro, while Miharu and the rest were behind her. And then, the field turned into a simple one, that of a marble floor.

"Angel Entry!"

"Angel of truth-searching, push forward and destroy whatever negative is there... Appear to me Takius!"

Mylene announced her angel's entry.

Takius landed okay, her clothing adapted from an online game. She then took out what seemed to be a spear at first, but the features indicated that it was a magic staff.

"Angel of magic, come on and weave a new kind of spell..." Kotaro opened as well.

"What kind of an entry line was that?" Rachel, who went back to the dome with Meemi and placed themselves by Misaki's, spoke. "Couldn't you think of a better one!"

"Sorry, it's been a while..." Kotaro apologized as Wizard landed okay as well and drew on his sword.

"Ahem... Well then..." Naomi then cleared her throat "Angelic fight... Begin!"

Wizard quickly charges, but his foe has some speed advantage, and began to retaliate with sweeps of her staff. Quickly getting away, Takius managed to place herself at a good distance, standing there in a formal staff pose- like Donatra, with a cold blue aura surrounding her.

"Cold Bolt!" the angel barked, making Wizard look up in surprise, for ten huge icicles (of ice- naturally) began to head for him- only his quick evasion managed to save him from the deadly ice- instantly evaporating after a few seconds of implantation on the floor.

"Her skills are like magic- real magic..." Kotaro thought as he again charged. "Got to think!"

"Frost..." Mylene began to announce the next spell but her foe was closing fast. "Cancel!"

Takius had barely stopped her cast when Wizard attacks- delighting Chris.

"Unlike normal spellcasters, Takius' build is different, for she can stop her spell in the middle of casting and even break or absorb others' spells- she's a true sage, from ingame to inlayer..."

By this time, Kotaro had now begun to use the high-impact charged punches, now dealing damage to the sage angel. But just as he got a crucial strike in, the sage's staff blocks it, and begins to drain the skill energy used in that attack.

"What the? She's absorbing Wizard's energy!" Rachel alarmed.

"This is called the 'Magic Rod' skill..." Mylene began to explain as she back flipped. "If the timing is right, any skill that uses energy will be nullified and the energy used in that skill that was nullified will be absorbed and turned into my own skill energy- quite a useful tactic when your SP is getting low." Then her angel began to cast another spell. "Foresight!"

"And once again, Takius attacks Wizard!" Naomi began to speak on the fight "But what effect does her 'Foresight' skill have?"

They would have not to wait long- because as Wizard evaded and blocked, something glints from the sky above, and fell- a couple of cold bolt shots. One managed to scrape him and that was the sign for his angel to act up.

"That hurts!" Wizard replied in Kotaro's head, as he continued to evade and block not only Takius' punches, but also the occasional 1-5 shots of ice- brought about by the sage's foresight skill.

"I know... that's why I'm thinking of a plan... and I need your power right now."

"I know that you would say that- time to do some magic ourselves!"

At this point of time, Misaki feels it- a sign of union. And immediately, intense feeling grips Misaki, making Miharu and even Tamayo jump as she began to cheer.

"You can do it... You can do it... I know you can do it!"

"Whoa! Is that you Misaki?" Tamayo asked.

"I did not know that you can yell that loud..."

"That's Misaki..." Kotaro thought and turned around to look at her.

"You're inspired- from what I see here..." Wizard replied. "Come on, let's do this!"

"I'm not going to allow you leverage in magic!" Takius called, as began to cast a long spell. And her deus kept of thinking "Must not let him break my cast..."

And again, just as Kotaro thought he had the upper hand, he was again wrong- for instead of canceling her spell and running away, she even kept the fighting pace with him- all the while mumbling her spell and her foresight skill churning out random numbers of up to five cold bolts. Then, it was now crunch time.

"Land Protector!" the sage finally barked, unleashing into the floor what seemed to be a magic grid-almost covering the entire layer floor.

"Now!" Kotaro thought as he charged his fists- to no avail. "What the!"

"Your so-called magic will be and is of no use in the area of the grid- used inside or directed towards it!"

"Must think of a way to counter her!" he again thought as he again evaded, now sparking his angel's irritated side.

"Have you forgotten the most basic of principles again?" Wizard asked "Why don't you look at the situation instead of trying to put her down?"

"Oh poor Kotaro..." Tamayo commented. "He's getting pounded..."

"I got it!" Kotaro managed to see something "If I'm standing in an anti-skill field, maybe anti-skill skills will work in here..."

As if on cue, Takius was about to spear him with her staff when suddenly, she was stopped- by the magic guard, pushing her back.

"The most basic of principles... now I remember! In the rush to learn, I have forgotten the fact that I have the magic guard."

"What the? I forgot, the magic guard is a defense skill- friendly, defense and support skills are the only skills that the land protector could not nullify!"

And again the sage attacked, with the foresight still in effect- but none the matter, for Kotaro had now raised his guard to block the ice. Now running away, Takius had again casted a cold bolt spell, which fell behind her- obstructing Wizard and making him jump back.

"Now... Frost Diver!" the sage again barked, issuing a cold wind that even manifested itself on the floor as icicles appearing from under the floor.

Wizard raised his guard, but to no avail, as the ice enveloped him and his guard- forming what seemed to be a dome of ice. Takius now had her chance.

"Lightning Bolt!"

The intense lightning hits the ice dome, blinding even the cameras. All except Misaki were surprised and somewhat horrified- Misaki's reaction to it was a simple smile. Then, as the flashes faded, they hear it- the sound of ice cracking- an indication to Mylene that something was wrong.

"No way! No one can survive that kind of attack!" she reacted, seeing Kotaro's angel enveloped in his soul barrier. "Unless... the antenna effect!"

"'Antenna effect?' What is that?" Misaki asked.

Surprisingly, Tamayo answered that one.

"Under the right conditions, an energy-exited body that releases for example, radio waves will use anything it contacts as an extension of its emission- in this case, the magic guard was emitted via the ice dome... Aww..."

"Tamayo, are you okay?" Kei asked as he supported her, after seeing her hold her head a bit.

"I'm okay..." she replied, but then thought "What was that all about? That answer just popped out of my thoughts like I knew it all the time..."

By this time, the sage was becoming less of a challenge, as her confused and shocked deus looked on, helpless. Finally he managed to impact punch her, finally fainting her and winning the match.

"There's nothing I can do against a new weave of magic..." Mylene sighed as she bowed in respect and left "There goes one mil..."

At the control room, she was greeted by her clapping boyfriend.

"He had you all figured out..." he replied as he resumed his work "You have noted his magical skills though..."

"Of course... it was the only other skill that the protector could not nullify- Defensive attack, or the use of defensive skills or tools for attack- like Shield Boomerang... he really applied his shields on his attacks- he going to be one good deus. And I've noted something, the girl named Misaki... you should have been like her, supporting a loved one..." Mylene complained, but went beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "But I know what you're thinking... are you going to continue the transcendence?"

"If I get beaten... will you?"

"One high wizard coming up! But first..." she cheered, then placed her angel on his' shoulder and then toned her voice to a more childlike manner "Could the good doctor please find my sickness? My angelic body is aching to the bone... or my real deus will kill her twin if you don't..."

"Even I myself couldn't believe that you would survive that... nice one, Mister Kobayashi!" Rachel applauded, slapping him hard on the back.

"I'm glad that you did it... Kotaro." Misaki cheered. "I cheered because I remembered that you supported me in that fight against Ringo- that lifted and enabled me to win... now I know how it feels too. That's my way of thanking you..."

"Ahem..." Tamayo recovered her usual spunk and cleared her throat "Before giant ants come here to pick you two off, are we going out of here or are some of you staying?"

Suddenly, Meemi pops out of nowhere and presented her card- she was one of the next competitors. After that battle, it was Yukina's turn, then followed by Saori and then Kakashi- all of them wins. Then, it was Asa's turn to fight- and she was surprised at her foe was.

"Miyuki?"

"Please, let me fight..." Miyuki spoke, bowing to Asa before sitting down.

And so the fight began, with both angels on the even on weaponry- but Miyuki had something else in mind. And with a voice that did not indicate that she was a child, she began to utter her chant and raise her angel Akari's sword.

"All mana that lives within the universe, grant me the power to defeat my foe! Go, magic sword tornado!" Akari barked, pointing her sword and projecting the powerful wind towards Lisianthus blowing quite a generous amount of life away.

"Oh no... Crunch time..." Asa thought as Akari lowered her sword. "I did not know that little Miyuki could fight so well..."

"Having a hard time?" a voice suddenly cuts through her thoughts- and it sounded like her. "I can help you..."

"Yes, that's it... try and feel it..." Miyuki thought. "Feel the proper emotions to execute- be positive!"

"Help? What kind of help?" Asa asked.

"Watch..."

At that point, Asa's eyes went blank and her vision turned to that of her angel's view. As Sian began to glow, her deus could feel the warmth surrounding her and felt energized as her angel's wings appeared. Then, it happens...

"Infinity Wind!" Sian barked as the beam issued, being blocked but to no avail- for Akari's shield was not even up to the defense.

Later...

"What a rush!" Asa thought as she held Sian. "I never felt so good before..."

"I told you so..." "Sian" replied, cheerfully.

"Really, who are you?"

"That will be for later- I need to take a bath and dress up..."

"Eh?"


	80. Battle Phase 230: Surprise Night

Battle Phase 2-30: Surprise Night

Later, Shigure residence- Asa and her angel together went in the bath. After a few moments, the angel that was sitting on the edge of the tub began to move, surprising her deus-totally.

"I know that's it's a bit awkward but, it's my only choice..." Sian began. "And please, could you shorten my pet name again? - I love it as 'Sia' (pronounced as Shi-a) rather than 'Sian'..."

"Ahh... okay. By the way, how could you move in this space as well?"

"Well, I'm as mystified as you too... and to believe that I have the same voice and thought pattern as my deus is really making me wonder too..."

Back at the Hoshikawa house...

"Really Hikaru?" Misaki tried to confirm something as she dried herself.

"Yes..." the angel replied, trying to balance Misaki's cellphone on her head. "I have a hunch that angels like me- those that move and talk independently are with us as well- we just don't note that much..."

"Who are your guesses then?" Nilathiel, who was left behind while Koyomi took a bath, asked.

"Hmm... my guesses are: definitely Hinata for once... maybe who knows, maybe Rushina or Wizard, or probably your other cousin's angel Lisianthus..." Hikaru replied, not totally telling the truth (they had that meeting- except with Sia though).

"Yahoo, Misaki!" Miharu suddenly opened the doors, forcing both active angels to stop still. "Do you mind if I leave Hinata here for a while? Aunt Shuuko wanted me to get something at teacher Shigure's place..."

"Okay... but why you? Mom could have sent me instead you know..."

"I told her that you told me that you were still taking a bath- I did not know that you've finished already..."

"I wasn't that quick." Misaki continued, drying her hair with the towel that covered her. "It was about- thirty minutes or such..."

"Hee, hee..." Miharu giggled, closing the doors. "Time to dress you up, little sexy lady..."

"Hey Miharu! Stop that! I'm going to dress up myself! Hey, what are you doing!" Misaki protested as Miharu grabbed her and began to dress her up. "Hey, where are you touching me! Ahh! Please, don't! Miharu!"

Later, in the main reception room, where the others are...

"Now I feel embarrassed..." Misaki thought. "After what happened with Miharu..."

Meanwhile at the hotel, Chris was ready to leave, but Mylene stopped him.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Get ready and we'll go- I must give this to my chief you know..."

"I thought that you were going there alone- I'm glad that you asked me to come. Wait for me for a while, okay?" she replied, taking a wink

"Okay... but don't take long though."

Down in the café, Madam Yin had treated the entire American contingent to a classy afternoon snack- drawing sweat drops from Lee.

"Thank you very much, Madam..." Surprisingly, Natalie commented.

"This is nothing compared to what I do around the world with my free time and assets- helping in the form of charity... you know; Red Cross and all of those NGO groups..."

"Wow... a powerhouse CEO with a soft heart..." Lina thought. "Someone tough but sensitive- she really is like me... in a sense."

Meanwhile back at the Shigure house, Asa had completed her hygienic routine and carrying her angel, she was stepping down the stairs when her mom called from the kitchen.

"Aachan, would you take the box on the table to your aunt? Be careful with it though, that's fragile stuff you know. Someone from there was supposed to take it, but I would rather give it now rather than to wait- if it doesn't bother you so much..."

"Okay mom. I was headed there anyway..."

Later, mid-way towards the Hoshikawa complex, Asa had met up with Miharu- who was running an errand for Shuuko to get the box. Meanwhile back there, Ringo was looking for someone.

"Have any of you seen my dear Misataro?" Ringo asked, referring to "My pet hamster- brown with white patches and cheerful brown eyes. He got out of his cage."

"Well, that's going to be one huge problem- literally." Andrei, who was taking a breather, replied. "First: the complex is one huge place, secondly: lots of nooks and crannies... finally: Miharu's cats- but they..."

"Did you say cats?" Ringo suddenly alarmed. "That's bad... they'll eat him up in no time flat!"

Then suddenly, Lacus passes them with the hamster on her mouth, carrying Misataro like he was her own kitten (the fact is: the four cats were still too young to have kits). Then in the middle of the floor, she dropped the hamster and contrary to the laws of nature, began to play with him- with the rodent jumping over the cat's head many times.

"But they are trained not to hunt their meals unless needed..." Andrei continued, standing up.

"Lacus, put the hamster down before you sneeze from it!" Miharu alarmed as soon as she entered the room- with the shocked Misaki and Ringo still amazed at the two's antics. Then, the cat sneezes, making all of them giggle.

"So this is the hamster named after the two of them- Misataro..." Miharu commented. "Misaki told me stories of him..."

"Wow... that's a hamster? I never distinguished them from other rodents..." Asa, who came over with Miharu, added.

"Why are you here sister Asa?" Misaki then asked, as Ringo broke off from them.

"Well, just thinking actually..."

"Oh my... I forgot to give aunt the box!" Miharu alarmed and left the scene.

"Thinking of what?"

"I don't know yet... but, I may know after I get something for the two of us... see you in your room, okay?"

Misaki nodded and Asa left for the kitchen. She went in her room and began to tidy up the place- after what Miharu did to her. Both Hikaru and Nilathiel were already on it, arranging the things that they could carry while Hinata just sat still, trying not to move- but Misaki was feeling a pair of eyes looking at her.

"Hello, is Hinata there?" Hikaru went to her and waved her hand infront of Hinata's face. "We need some help here. Your mech armor boost can lift heavy loads- like pillows or something..."

Hikaru continued her antic until, to the surprise of both angels and Misaki, the now irritated angel drew a knife and pointed it at Hikaru's throat.

"I hear you- so don't irritate me..." the angel withdrew her knife and holstered it. "I'll help you there..."

"Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-Hinata... you-you-you-you-you can-can-can-can ta-ta-ta-ta-talk! Hinata, you can talk!" Misaki alarmed, almost jumping.

"Doesn't every angel?" Hinata stood up. "And allow me to help you there- as an apology for what I did a while back then. I was supposed to reveal myself casually when Hikaru here began to tease me again..." she then continued, grabbing Misaki's angel by the shoulders and began to shake her apart. "I told you never to tease me!"

"Yahoo, Misaki!" Miharu again burst into the room but then saw the scene. "Oh no... Is this true? Am I seeing that Hikaru and Nilathiel are moving?"

Suddenly, Misaki grabs her and closes the door shut-tight.

"I can't believe this too Misaki..." Miharu commented "And to think that our angels were the only ones talking to us..."

"This is a good thing to happen..." Misaki then spoke. "I don't know on what plane but... this is good. And I remember father saying that Hikaru was a special angel."

"That's what my mother told me too..."

"Umm..." Nilathiel raised a hand. "My deus Koyomi knows about this too you know..."

"What!" Miharu again alarmed.

Meanwhile, Chris and his girlfriend Mylene- who wore a kimono for a change, arrived at the Hoshikawa house entrance, where Shinji was waiting- for Chris.

"Chief Suzuhara..." he greeted Misaki's father, with a bow. "My girlfriend, Mylene..."

"Nice to meet you." Shinji greeted casually. "Come in, come in... you can give part of your report inside..."

"Well, well, well..." Shinji commented on what Chris gave to him- in the main reception room. "Nicely done- I'll read this later. Please wait while I get mister Antonov..."

Back in Misaki's room- after clearing things out...

"You three, stay here... and don't move!" Misaki warned the three as they closed the door to attend to other business. "We have to ask Tamayo about this..."

A few moments later, Asa had arrived at Misaki's room, bearing a tray with tea and cake. Seeing no occupant, she helped herself in and her shoulder-perched angel left her seat and landed to where the three angels were kneeling, their eyes closed. She then began to wave her hand infront of their faces- as if really trying to irritate them. As Asa looked away from them for a while, the three suddenly grabbed Sia and muffled her mouth, pinning her and stopping still just as Asa returned her sights.

"Hmm... this isn't right..." Asa thought as she stared at them for a bit, not noting her angel's struggling eyes and the big sweat drops that have formed behind the heads of Hikaru, Hinata and Nilathiel.

Asa again turned her sights away and the angels began to seemingly fight- Lisianthus trying to free herself from the clutches of the other three. Then the scene of the human-looks-away-angels-will-move routine continued for a few more times, with each time a different position as per Asa observation.

"Something looks strange- as if they are moving..." she continued to think, staring.

Suddenly, Misaki, Tamayo and Miharu come in and spot the four on the floor- the three of them trying to pin the fourth.

Nilathiel, Hikaru, Hinata! We told you to stay still! Huh?" Miharu barked, but then noticed Asa sitting in a corner, now looking at both the humans and angels. All four humans where now sweating big drops.

"We're busted..." Hinata replied, taking her hand off Sia's mouth.

"We are sooo busted!" Rushina, who wiggled her arms free from Tamayo's hand to point at them, spoke- jumping Tamayo and almost dropping her. "OOPS!"

Later- after some explanations from the dolls...

"So even you couldn't explain why you can move and talk..."

"But it's a good thing, getting to know your angel as well- so that we can work better, I mean." Misaki replied.

In the main reception room...

"Really? Some angels can move on their own?" Chris asked after hearing something from Andrei. "How is it possible?"

"If you remember your management training, I showed you the angel body production process. The heart of the angel- literally, is a special crystal, called a heart crystal. And normal angels have a crystal that is of a solid white color- the opacity comes from the relative purity of the crystal. But during the crystal production process, some crystals have impurities, resulting in other colors or even that of translucent or transparent ones- kind of reversed logic actually, the clearer, the more imperfect it is." Andrei began to explain. "And those impure crystals can become one heck of a capacitor, storing the layer energy they receive and discharging it according to their control systems- their 'brain'. After their first fight or even their creation, you just need patience and a lot of pushing to get one to act independently- and the angel scanner to sustain their life energy- if you're lucky to find one with such a crystal."

"I see. And that is amazing..." Mylene commented.

"But sir, the angels in our team all have solid white crystals- I personally supervised their body manufacture..." Chris replied.

"I know that- I was there. And by the way, do you have a copy of your transcendence module? I must have a sample in order to update the catalogs. I believe that this module can be of great significance and aid to not just your team's angels, but to some appropriately themed ones as well."

"You can have two if you want..." Chris replied, taking out two memory cards labeled "transcendence module- to turn your second job into a third or high job". "It doesn't bother me..."

"If you say so... don't mind if I do." Andrei replied, taking the cards. "Aiza! Serve the guests some afternoon or early evening snacks..."

"As you wish..."

"Stay for dinner... since it's festival time, the food here is good- I'm not saying that it's bad at other times but the meals here are world class everyday- you just don't have the chance to sneak off a couple more shrimp at other times..."

"That would be great! Thank you mister Antonov..." Mylene plastered her hand on her boyfriend's mouth and replied.

"What was that all about? I was about to say that..." Chris protested as he took off the hand.

Meanwhile at the Suzuki residence, Keitaro's mother could hear him pacing in his room, right across the kitchen where she was working.

"Kei dear... is there anything bothering you?" she then asked. "You seem to be a bit agitated over there."

"This is nothing mom..." he waved off from the door.

"You're lying there dear- I know if a person is worried about something by just the sound..."

After a few moments...

"Arrgh! I can't stand this!" Kei then went out of the door and into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going to Tamayo's place for a while..."

"Take Motoko with you, for I'll be leaving for Tokyo to fetch your father."

"Really? Say greetings for us then..." he then replied, taking his little sister and her (and his) angel as well. "Come, Motoko!"

"Eh? But I wanted to fetch father too..." Motoko protested as she was being dragged.

Back in Misaki's room, without Miharu, Tamayo or any intruding angels for that matter, Misaki was looking thru Asa's photo album- that her newfound cousin had brought along. And the door was open, so anyone could come in and join.

"Eh... I did not know that your hair grew long once." Misaki commented as she looked at a photo of the seven year old Shigure.

"My hair looked inappropriate for me, so I had mom cut it."

"Now I remember who you are..." someone then came in- Ringo. "You're Asa Shigure, the front-page model of last year's _Teen Japan_ summer edition, titled 'Hottest Teen of the Season'- one of the country's most beautiful women... next to me of course..."

"True, and mom was my 'manager' at that time- We were walking around the beachwalk when suddenly, the magazine's photo crew approached us- I later found out that mom had mailed them about the photo shoot and have chosen me for their cover. Seeing no harm, I went in enthusiastically- even taking to the point that I almost took my bathing suit off..." Asa began to tell. "As soon as school year opened- this school year, all of my male classmates suddenly approached me- giving me gifts and asking me for dates and such- and noting jealous eyes, including friend Sara's for once. I soon found out the reason- the magazine. And not only that, tons of offers began to pour in- forcing my mom to tell all of them that it would only be on a chance basis during the summer."

"That's hard..." Ringo commented.

"But that is nothing compared to what Misaki here has to do..."

"Correct!"

Back in the main reception room, Chris and Mylene had temporarily separated and went their own ways- Mylene towards the festival area, and Chris around the house complex. He then managed to find his way towards the dojo, where Kotaro and Tamayo were there- the girl beside him while the boy practiced- now in a form that they were before Tamayo had professed her feeling for him (before their bloodline connection was revealed).

"Mind if I intrude in your personal affairs?" he then cut in.

"You're that guy- in the store before..." Kotaro commented.

"Correct... and I should say, I'm only here at the pleasure of Mister Antonov- he invited us to dinner you see. Mind if I do an evaluation?" he then replied, taking a goggle and wearing it.

Kotaro could not say no as his angel Hazu entered the field. He then posed, Neo-style- inviting Wizard for an attack. He promptly replied attacking him on and on, using only his right hand to block each strike. Weaving his hand thru, Hazu manages to push with his pointer, Wizard's face, sending him away.

"I did not say that I will use one hand on you- I will just use about one finger- in attacking and my palm for defense." Chris spoke, waiting for his subject to stand up straight. "So far, you are faring well. And don't tell me that I'm cheating..." he then continued, looking at Tamayo. "You can help him with the tactics..."

"So there you are!" Mylene suddenly came in. "Mister Andrei has been looking for you- he requests your presence right away!"

"But I'm not finished with my report here!" he protested as she took his angel and dragged him. "I'm working here, don't drag me!"

"Excuse us for his ineptness- that's his style of observing things..." Mylene apologized, almost closing the door as she left.

"That was weird..." Tamayo replied.

"His angel... even with a light touch from his finger, his angel still managed to get close and attack me. He must be something..." Kotaro commented.

"I just hope that he is not your foe- he may knock you down with one punch... totally." Tamayo added, remembering how Hazu had eliminated the crazy lady's angel with one punch, and the game that he played (based from the chat log, online game character Hazu had keeled a lord knight of a hundred thousand HP; with a two hundred thousand damage blow- 235442 in exact numbers- with a special double damage spell added.).

"You're right. Come on, I still need to see Misaki..." Kotaro replied.

"'Still need to see Misaki'?" Tamayo sneered, grappling him. "Don't even wish for that- you'll have to pry her from her cousins and Ringo just to have some solo time with her!"

"Let go of me Tamayo! I mean that I'm... just..."

"Don't even fool me... so there!"

She then left him and headed for her room, where Rushina was waiting for her intently.

"Something wrong?" the angel suddenly asked.

"This is nothing- even though the feeling of someone you once admitted your feelings for beside you is a bit getting used to... but I'm over him already."

"Do you mean by your cousin, Kotaro?"

"Of course I refer to him. But one thing still bothers me- my past. Now that I'm back with Kei as friends, I can't help but remember all of his good points- he's now much more handsome than we were children and..."

Suddenly, her heart beats hard as she thought of him more.

"I can hear the beat of love in your heart, my friend..." Rushina commented. "I think you're in love with him..."

"That can't be true Rushina..." Tamayo commented, putting a face that was trying to hide something. "How could you say that I'm in love with him?"

"For once, look at yourself in the mirror..."

Tamayo did look at herself and saw the red patches on her cheeks- and they even deepened their shade, in embarrassment.

"It's impossible..." she then signed herself off, opening the door. "That this could be... oh my!"

She did not look both ways before entering into the hall (now kids, that is an important lesson: look both ways before crossing the street or stepping into the hall for that matter) and she suddenly bumps into Keitaro, making the two fall over and land in a really sticky situation- Tamayo on top and facing Kei, their legs tangled and palms on each other's. The two stared on, both of them red in embarrassment of the moment.

"Ah! So nice to meet you here, Tamayo..." Kei managed to speak. "Ehhehehehehehehehehehe..."

"You're right... hehehehehehehehehe..." Tamayo joked off as well.

They tried to free themselves from their stick but they found it hard- with each move making contact with each other. Kei tried to move a knee but it contacted someplace- making Tamayo blush and scream.

"Where are you touching me!" Tamayo suddenly hissed and pounded Keitaro into the floor.

"I did not mean to..." he weakly replied, before fainting.

A little while later- in Tamayo's room, he woke up to the sight of a worried Tamayo.

"Aww... my head..." he managed to groan and sit up.

"I'm sorry... I'm totally sorry... I'm really, really sorry..." she apologized, hands asking for mercy.

"I don't mind... and that's Tamayo- always pound first, worry later." He then continued, standing up on shaky feet.

"I'm totally and really sorry..."

Suddenly, Kei's feet now fail him; now the situation was reversed- the boy on top of the girl- with an accidental kiss in between. Hearts beating out of control, they stare at each other as they could not unlock their lips from each other- not sure of what to do. Then, Tama's words echo Kei's thoughts.

"Your friend will look at you in a different light- I assure you... with due time."

"I'm sorry..." Kei quickly removed and spoke. "I was too quick- um I mean..."

"It's okay..." she replied as well. "I should say that I'm... not... sure... and... ready... yet."

"That's it... take your time..." Once again Tama, who was looking at them on a nearby tree outside of the perimeter, thought. "Make sure that your feelings for him are true- and I know what will happen, because I'm your future self- who you are going to be..."

Suddenly, Andrei sensed something and looks at the tree- nothing. He then passes the open door of Tamayo's room- the scene still of the two turned away. He then proceeds to Misaki's room and knocks on the door.

"Misaki... do you mind doing something for me?"

The door opens a bit, with Misaki looking.

"I don't mind uncle..."

"Okay... I have a guest and could you take this to him or his girlfriend?" he then asked, giving Misaki a box.

At that moment Misaki left his sights. And he then turned to Asa.

"Do you want to learn too?" he then asked her. "You know that you need to learn something... synchronizing with your thoughts perhaps?"

Back at Misaki's end, she forgot one thing- who she was looking for. Luckily, her mom was there- not waiting but still at the porch of the main house.

"A guest you say?" Shuuko wondered. "Yayoi did tell me of someone coming... and by the way, could you tell your cousin Aachan (Oh dear, like Aya, like Shuuko now... what next?) to say my thanks to your aunt, okay?"

"I will mom..."

"So that's why you dragged me here..." Chris commented to his girlfriend after looking where she dragged him- the shrine of the ancestors.

"Let's pray... I still feel that your sister needs more support to her passage to heaven..." Mylene replied, with the same voice and words that she used when she opened up to him for the first time. "And you've told me that you'll move on if you feel that she's redeemed..."

"You're right... I would feel relieved if her soul's in heaven- but I would feel glad if Angel was here..."

By this time, Misaki was passing near the shrine when suddenly; she stops and looks at the two praying people, wondering why those two have entered the sacred area- where usually people who have done the customary cleansing ritual can pass easily. She then senses something in the two- one negative and one positive.

"Someone's soul is still grieving, while the other helps him back up..." Misaki unconsciously uttered. "I wish I could help..."

Misaki then heads for the two- who had now finished their prayer. As Chris and Mylene turn around, they spot the girl headed towards them. Chris quickly spots the box and heads toward her, quickly catching her as she tripped.

"Are you okay Miss?"

"I'm okay..." Misaki blushed slightly, for except her parents and her friends, he was the first person to not address her as "little girl".

"My, is that a package for me? I'm a guest here you know..."

Misaki shyly gave the package and ran off- not even letting him say his thanks. Meanwhile back in her room- with Asa gone to deal with something for the while, Hikaru and Hinata (Nilathiel was picked up a while ago) were talking.

"You never cease to amaze me..." Hinata commented at what Misaki's angel took out of the 'button' of her dress- a gymnastic ribbon. "New addition?"

"Actually, I just found this out- after all this time..." Hikaru replied, beginning to twirl the ribbon like a true gymnast.

"Hey, if you put that out without Misaki knowing about it... that will bust your mobility- I think."

"Don't worry... this will give us some physical practice..."

And so dinner was spent, with neither Chris nor Misaki nor Kotaro nor Tamayo nor Asa nor Miharu even looked at each other- an almost perfect dinner- all of them going back to their locales and into their beds- with Misaki feeling nothing strange at the moment. And the next day morning- a very, very, very early morning, Misaki woke up to a bizarre feeling- and something that stained the lower half of her kimono- a red stain, an awfully familiar red stain.

"Huh?" Misaki wondered as she peeked between her legs and then noted what the red stain was- blood. "Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what is blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blood doing here- what is blood doing here! Mom!"


	81. Battle Phase 231: Entry into

Battle Phase 2-31: An Angel's Entry into Adolescence

"What is it dear?" Shuuko bolted in and saw the blood, followed by the still sleepy Shinji and the three female servants. "Oh dear... Shinji, out!"

Aiza pushed Shinji off the room and closed the door. A few moments later, Kino then went out and returned with a few things that Shinji recognized as feminine care products.

"Oh dear- time to put out those measures I have laid out..."

"Okay, calm down Misaki..." Shuuko assured her still shocked daughter. "This is just normal..."

"Normal? What normal! I'm bleeding here mom... hello!" Misaki replied, still pointing

"Look closer..."

Misaki looked more closely- the blood was already dried up. Then suddenly, her mom hugs her with some tears.

"Mom, what's the meaning of this? Is there something wrong?"

"No my child... it's just, my little Misaki is now growing up so fast, you have become a lady- not just in mind and soul, but in body as well- you are now starting to bloom..."

As Shuuko now explained the happening and outlined some procedures, Koyomi was roused from her sleep- by Misaki's screams and proceeded to the kitchen, though it was still 6 AM- a way too early time. She fixed herself a quick breakfast of cornflakes and milk and began to think as she munched.

"Hmm... measures huh? Time to teach Misaki on how to take care of herself- like what my mom taught me when I entered that stage of my life- being an adolescent... this will be fun!"

7:00, with the rest having finished their breakfast, Kotaro and Misaki were there upon Andrei and Shinji's instruction. Misaki was kneeled at the right, constantly squirming and embarrassed. Miharu and Tamayo were also there- but only to look.

"Now, this is where I get serious..." Shinji now spoke, with flair that traditional dramas and films have- that of the shogun role; with a fan to add to the effect- Kaname's paper fan to be exact. "In light of a very recent event, this!"

Shinji lightly slaps Kotaro's head with the fan.

"What was that sir?" the boy replied, rubbing his head.

"Take it like a man boy... for the girl beside you is no longer one..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't know!" Shinji replied, in a manner that was more Icchan-like. "There's a punishment for not studying your lessons boy- and that's shock treatment!"

Shinji whispered something into Kotaro and he froze- like he said, in shock.

"And that's heavenly punishment!" he closed.

In Misaki's room...

"What's wrong with you Misaki?" Miharu wondered, still noting her squirmy kneel.

"Come on Misakichi, spit it out!" Tamayo added. "You're acting unnatural- way too unnatural."

"Um, it's because..."

After telling them...

"So that's why- your period's starting..." Miharu and Tamayo replied, amazingly though both of them did not take it the way Misaki did- embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that Misakichi!" Tamayo then patted her shoulder "It's a normal thing to us girls... even I and Miharu already had our 'day of the month'..."

"Tamayo, you should not talk those things here..." Miharu now embarrassingly replied. "And how do you know that I already have mine?"

"Noticed it on your first day at Eriol... I was trying to remember who you are from my past so I was too embarrassed- it was clear on your skirt then (Eriol Academy junior high girls wore white skirts)."

"Some friend you turn out, flower girl..." Miharu puffed, staring at Tamayo. "Not even reminding me that I have a stain on my skirt..."

"Likewise you too tomboy..." Tamayo retaliated.

"Look who's talking..."

Misaki just watched the two of them rumble a bit- giggling after they have pinned themselves down. Back at Kotaro's place, he just kept answering "yes" to Shinji's questions- themed on taking care of his girl and such.

"Hmm... you seem to be a dependable one..."

"Yes!" the boy answered quickly- the reply, a smack.

"I'm not yet finished! Listen here; since my little Misakichi is now a woman, you should treat her like one- with utmost respect most of all. But don't be over-protective and possessive of her; even though she doesn't look like it, she's wiser and smarter than she looks. But for today, I'm advising you to stay out of her sights- until dinner this evening at the least... could you do that?"

"I'll try..."

"Good enough- now go!"

Shuuko now entered as the boy went out. She kneels beside her husband gives him a kiss and a cup of tea.

"You should be with her today..."

"I know that." Shuuko answered "That's why I'm headed for my room... want to come?"

"No thanks dear, I have a lot of things to do. First of all, some consultation with a few companies via the web... then there's Andrei I have to worry about- sometimes, he's too absorbed in his work, I wonder how Yvonne handles it... and Ichiro is getting infected with his 'absorption' as well..."

Later on route to school, Tamayo had noticed Kotaro's distance from them and grappled him- again.

"Why don't the two of you walk together! It would be a much nicer scene- except for the giant ants that appear... ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Tamayo, wait for me!" someone's voice then came in, Keitaro's- making the one who just laughed, blush.

"Now the two of you walking together would be a nice scene as well..." Miharu now added.

"My lady, I'm here to accompany you to school..." Yukinari then came in- making the one who just added a thought, blush.

"Now everything is nice..." Misaki then finished, seeing that the two other girls were embarrassed as well as she was a while back.

"Good morning sister Asa..." Misaki greeted her cousin upon arrival in their concession tent- and somehow, it attracted attention to her levelmates in the tent as she passed.

"Isn't that Suzuhara from class A?" one student from junior high level 1 asked his friend. "Something's... I don't know, but she's looking good today..."

"Oh, you just have a crush on her..." his classmate commented.

"Look who's talking..."

"Thank you for waiting..." Sara, who wore a restaurant maid getup- her favorite, spoke, giving them their orders. She then proceeded to Misaki and elbowed her lightly.

"Senior Aokuni, what was that all about?"

"Oh, my, my... it seems that some people have a crush on you Misaki. I overheard those two and they were talking about you..."

"What do you mean by that, senior? It's impossible for somebody... else... to... have... a... crush..." Misaki replied and suddenly stammered, remembering one person in particular.

"How did Mister Kotaro get to like you then? Oh, my, my..."

"Kareha, don't tease her- not just like that, but don't..." Asa commented.

"Eh... but who's coming over now?"

They looked at where Sara was pointing and saw him- Kazuki.

"Good morning Asa..." he stepped up to her and greeted her, then turned to the two. "And good morning to you too..."

"What can I do for you Kazuki?" Asa then asked, with red patches on her cheeks.

"Can't bother with those two..." Sara sighed. "Those two can attract ants if some are here..."

"Misaki, so there you are..." another voice came in- Koyomi. "Come here..."

"What is it?"

"We are going shopping!" she replied, taking off her cousin's apron. "Sorry to take her but, she's our cousin after all..."

"Cousin? Huh?" Sara wondered.

"Good morning everyone!" Tamayo then came in, followed by Miharu.

"We're here to help too, senior Shigure..." Miharu added. "So you three cousins have fun..."

"Cousin? Cousins? I don't have a clue..."

"Actually..." Tamayo went up to her and whispered Asa's "secret".

"Really?"

Meanwhile at the dome, Shinji and Shuuko had just arrived and parted company- Shinji entering and Shuuko finding Misaki.

"Where could Misaki be?" Shuuko asked herself as she went around. "I'm going to get lost in this fair..."

Back at the trio- Koyomi, Asa (who Sara allowed leave) and Misaki respectively, they were at the retail area, where various things- from goldfish-catching stalls (and yes, with the paper nets) to hawkers of jewels and jewelry. Koyomi then went crazy, trying on her various things- from jewels to even; I should not say this but it's a must- two-piece bathing suits and underwear.

"But its okay... you don't have to do this..." Misaki again and again protested. "My clothes are fine..."

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Asa then asked.

Koyomi then whispered the reason- that got Asa's attention centered.

"And as a necessity..." Koyomi then spoke. "We must buy her some important things- among them a new swimsuit set for the summer- and that's getting near... don't want all of your admirers to wait long and puff..."

"Mom..." Misaki cheered as she saw her coming.

"So there you are..."

"We were just shopping for some things auntie..." Koyomi replied, but then spotted Kotaro in the distance "but the two of us have more pressing issues right now..."

"Eh, where are we going?" Asa asked as Koyomi pulled her out.

"I'll tell you later... but first we have to catch somebody..."

"Thanks mom... I needed that breather- they were going crazy on me- making me wear some things and such..." Misaki thanked her mom.

"It was nothing... and besides, I wanted to talk to you about some things- it's been a while- over some waffles or crepes perhaps?"

And so, mother and daughter were at the crepe shop of none other than Yvonne.

"Oh hello there... take your pick, it's on the house for you guys..." Yvonne greeted.

"Did Andrei tell?" Shuuko replied. "He sometimes does that too much..."

"No, this is my idea..."

"Well then, we are happy to oblige... Misaki dear, what will it be?"

"Chocolate please." Misaki replied.

"Well then, please wait for a while- this will not take long." Yvonne cheered as she began to prepare the order. "Here you go, chocolate crepe with extra choco just for you..."

"Ham and egg for me please..." Shuuko now pitched in her order.

After that order was pitched, mother and daughter sit in sight of one of the screens- a perfect chilly day, sun up high giving the warmth to turn the chill into cool.

"So dear, how's your day so far?" Shuuko then began her line of questioning.

"So far, no mishaps..." Misaki replied, a bit embarrassed.

"That's just normal- feeling strange, having slip-ups, all of those sudden outbursts... I did go the same changes you are having right now you know. Rushed choices, wrong decisions, intense awkwardness- almost every kind of good and bad emotion and decision flowed in my body like you're beginning to go through right now. Adolescence is a good thing, for it turns you into the person who you will be- but not just by yourself, but with us, and your friends too. I'm happy right now because I- we, me and your father, can guide and take care of you now... I can now do my role as a mother more effectively than before I left you or since we've met again for that matter. And you are in such good company, my child- Tamayo, Miharu, Kotaro, even your cousins Koyomi and Asa for that matter- I could not say the good or benefit that they will have on you but, the things that will turn you into who you are will always come from you..."

"Mom..." Misaki simply replied in awe- for that was a long speech on Shuuko's part. "I... I... I..."

"Don't say it- I know. Hurry up and finish your crepe- the chocolate is starting to drip..."

At Kotaro's end however, he was being herded by the cousins.

"You are not following uncle Shin's orders boy..." Koyomi lightly scolded. "He told you to stay out of her sight until this afternoon!"

"And as punishment, you are going to tell us what our Misaki wants- her taste..." Asa added.

"Attention please, this is the Rina Cup committee..." The PA came alive with Team Astray Yukana's voice for the third time since the opening. "Would numbers 66 and 83- Tamayo Kisaki and Saori Sugiyama, please be on standby in the dome for your fight..."


	82. Battle Phase 232: The Smiling Warrior

Battle Phase 2-32: The Smiling Warrior Awakens

"Oh... it's my turn then..." Saori, who had been winning against easier dei, commented. "My turn on the rack..."

"Saori Sugiyama- a lesser known friend of Miharu, quite supportive and observant..." Shinji read out her file on site. "It was only this year that she managed to have an angel- quite exquisite if I do say so myself."

"Mom, its Tamayo's match coming up..." Misaki called, pointing to the screen nearby.

"Alright then, let's watch..." Shuuko agreed.

"I'll be back after this..." Tamayo excused herself from the presence of Sara.

"Take care and be good..." Sara waved off.

Unknowingly, Tamayo had passed Tama, who was saying the following words:

"Smile, smile... you can overcome anything with a smile in your heart- of happiness- make them smile too... smile, smile..."

Tamayo heard that but as she turned around to look, only people were there. She arrived first, followed seconds later by Saori- but they were early, because the second fight was still on-going- Lina VS Yukina. Yukina's baton handling was more than a match against Kuroneko's swordsmanship- though in the early minutes; Kuro had managed to rip off angel Yukina's jacket and long pants, revealing the angel's "underclothes"- a tight fit sleeveless and shorts.

"Remember what I said to you earlier lady- about extracting something because you ripped off my clothes?" Yukina spoke as she distanced herself, baton short ends pointed at Kuro- and beginning to fire. "Take this!"

"Whoa... if she keeps this up, I'll be toast- burned toast!" Lina thought as she evaded.

"And once again, angel Yukina's baton guns are in action!" referee Asagi commented "With their wide radius of explosion, can American Lina evade and win, or will her foe shower her out?"

Lina managed to get close and stop the shooting- but as with dual weapon wielding, there's always the other arm to worry about, for Yukina had righted her right arm block and begin to move her left arm to punch.

"Oh no you don't!" Lina thought as she flipped over her foe- the result having Yukina slip forward- back open. "Take this!"

And one slash on the back ended it- no choice Lina had to do it, but Yukina was not angry.

"I lost... but that was good- you are one hip samurai!"

While the field was preparing for the next match, Tamayo had already took out Rushina and was grooming her hair with a brush- angel sized of course, bought after Tamayo managed to bust Rushina's innate abilities- and that's still in Tokyo.

"I don't want your hair to mess your field of view..." Tamayo commented.

"Eh, you are caring for your angel that well..." Saori came up to her and spoke.

"Same way with yours, Saori..."

"Eh, nice comment- especially when my taste is kind of like Sai Junoichi's- a more mature form. I feel the most effective when I visualize myself as an older person- kind of like 'what I wanted to be when I grow up'... let's do our best, shall we?"

"Agreed..."

After a few moments, the two are now seated in their chairs, ready for their match. Anyone that could watch turned to the screens- that includes Shuuko and Misaki, as Asagi introduced the two of them.

"Alright then... Angel entry!"

"Make sure that we keep up, concentrate on doing your best... Touka Kurenai!" Saori barked first- again trying to fit a line. "Sorry, I'm still finding a good line... angel, descend!"

"My turn... Go on, go forth... travel on with a smile in your heart... smiling warrior of heaven, Rushina! Angel, descend!" Tamayo now barked.

"Before I get this fight going, be warned- for the floor you are standing on is no ordinary floor." Asagi outlined as the floor began to pop some walls and literally, it was a funhouse of moving walls and floors. "Walls can pop out at random; floors can become flippers and such... well then, angelic... fight!"

Touka was the first to open fire- firing her chain towards Rushina that is. The pointed ball pierced thru the wooden pop walls, barely hitting Rushina at the side. Tamayo tried to retaliate but her timing was wrong- the popping boards rising just in such a way that the bullet was deflected. Using a flipping floor, Rushina vaulted over her foe and began shooting- but Touka was ready, blocking the shots with the spear.

"That won't work..." Saori replied in her angel's mature voice, as Touka began to spin her spear, with the chain following to form a somewhat spherical shield of flowing chain and air- as Rushina reloaded. "My chain shield can block any attack- even beams to be precise."

And again, Touka now projected her chain not just towards her foe, but also towards the floor panels, disabling them. The combined chain and spear handling had now forced Rushina to go melee, getting close while parrying the chain and spear with her batons.

"Even National finalist Tamayo finds Touka's handling of her weapon to be a challenge!"

"This is hard... I'm getting tired this early..." Tamayo thought as she blocked and evaded. "Rushina, can you help me here?"

"I was just waiting for you to ask that..."

At that point, Rushina now managed to block Touka's spear and look at her- with purple eyes. Then a kick to the midsection sends Saori's angel away.

"Good, good, good... you finally went serious! I was waiting for you to do that..."

"Really? Since you went serious on me, I'll do the same to you."

"Wasn't even thinking of the word serious before." Saori replied.

"Eh?"

"But since you did that, I have no choice but to be up to par with you- take this!" Saori then replied, with her chain to boot.

The shot was dodged but what followed it- the spear it was attached to, made the hit to her left shoulder. As the chain just went on free, Touka attacked with her spear just like any other normal spear- but also trying to tie Rushina in it as well. The chain double-backed and she resumed her attack, now with a pointed end to add to Tamayo's problems.

"She's smooth, and good- don't want to fight that angel this time..." Lina thought as she watched.

"This is where I really get serious... take this, Space Tunneling Chain!" Tamayo's foe again barked and projected her chain towards her.

Just as Rushina was about to duck the chain, a surprising thing happened, for a sort of space rift opened in the air infront of her- the chain going in instead of hitting her. As she stared at the sight, unknowingly, a similar rift opens behind her. Tamayo had sensed the intent and barley dodged the chain that went out of the newly opened rift- slashing her side. The chain traveled for a while more and then stopped, stiff as a wire.

"What was that?" Tamayo asked, as she saw the full scene. "How come her chain attacked me from behind while I saw it infront?"

"That's my sneaking technique, the space tunneling chain..." Saori replied.

"This technique opens an entry rift of an 'inter-dimensional' tunnel, which the chain goes in- and opens an exit rift anywhere within the originating space, allowing any melee attack to have range without leaving the hand." Shinji continued.

And now, with an added dimension-boring chain, Rushina was now at a disadvantage tied up by chains multiple times- with blocking and evading in between. On the third tie-up, she was now weak and struggling to break free. She managed to get her pistol out and began to pray her special move- the final resolution.

"What the!" Touka alarmed as the resolution was executed, loosening her bind and blinding her a bit.

That attack now drained Rushina of skill energy and was panting hard, along with her deus. Misaki in the mean time, kept an assuring face despite the worry her mother felt.

"We've spent all of our energy in that shot..." Tamayo thought. "If she does another attack, we'll be done for..."

"Don't worry, I still have an ace up my sleeve..." Rushina assured. "It just needs your spirit..."

"Time to take this down! Space Tunneling Chain!" Saori barked, flinging the chain full force.

Rushina now slumped at the floor after taking the hit behind, with the measurement beginning for Tamayo.

"I can't stand up..."

"You can do it..." Rushina cheered. "You can stand up, I know you can..."

"Come on..." some people thought.

"People are counting on your win... Make them smile- with happiness..." Tama's again came (how does she manage that?).

"Must not lose..." Tamayo again thought as she tried to stand up, weak. "Must not lose and make them sad about it... must... make... them... and... myself... smile, so I can handle anything..."

"Oh dear..." Touka could only utter as she (and those who were watching) saw Rushina glowing softly as she stood up.

"This feeling..." Tamayo spoke. "Comfortable... warm... happy..."

"This is our power..." Rushina now spoke in her deus' thoughts. "Not just of my determination, but of yours as well..."

"Well then, let's make even the defeated smile- in assurance of safety."

"Impossible- how could she?" Touka again could only utter as she now Rushina- now earning her wings.

But instead of flying to attack, she neatly folded her wings behind her back and spun around, shooting off her pistol's load around her. Saori tried to duck an approaching shot but it suddenly disappeared infront of her in a flash of light. Touka braced as her deus analyzed the current situation- a full angel with a loaded gun and seven missing bullets to account for. But as she moved her spear, something hits her hand and jars the spear away, hand withdrawing in a sort of pain- like when a bullet hit the hand that holds a gun in some films.

"What the!" Touka again alarmed as what she sensed- and saw, flash after flash of light and what came out of them- bullets. "She managed to copy my tunneling technique."

She tried to get her spear but to no avail as those bullets were already headed for it and pushed it off bit by bit. Rushina fired again but Saori managed to evade- but no matter, as the bullets again made their "hyperjump". And again those bullets reappeared to attack her in various directions, with the angel that shot them shooting in places where her angel was supposed to go.

"She's now reading my mind!" Saori again thought as her angel stood still- then finally made up her mind. "I give up!" she replied, as her angel raised her hands up. "You are much better than me- I am already unarmed, so there is no reason for me to fight on..."

Touka braced as Rushina simply pointed her gun and pulled the trigger- nothing except...

"Bang!" Rushina yelled, making Saori and her angel jump in surprise.

Rushina could not do a thing except retract her wings and smile- her foe had surrendered. Meanwhile, Misaki was smiling too as her mom blew a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry if I surrendered- I just wanted to look good in defeat." Saori apologized to Tamayo. "And being knocked out is not my idea of a good defeat. But you tricked me there- I thought you were going to finish me off..."

"Same here..." Tamayo cheered. "And actually, I was- but my angel could not shoot at someone defenseless and who does not have a reason to fight."

"And I'm amazed... don't you know that every person who has an angel wanted their angels to have wings? They say that wings are the mark that your angel is special to and cared for properly by you- your angel must like you then..."

"You could say that..."

"Attention, there will be a thirty minute break in the layer cup..."

-----------  
I know that it's a short one but hey, i am doing multiple chapters per each day that out notables live through.


	83. Battle Phase 233: Proof of Change

Battle Phase 2-33: Proof of Change

Back in the outhouse lab of the Hoshikawa compound, Andrei was the only one inside, busy assembling the METEOR system- and even he, who holds multiple masteral degrees (in each field) was puzzled.

"One thing I hate the most about Yayoi is her sometimes cluttered way of thinking- 'parts first' instead of 'design first'." He puffed as he tried to position a part and solder it- all done under the microscope.

Then the computer beeped, displaying the words "Incoming Transmission". He promptly acknowledged the disturbance and someone clad in a white coat appeared on the screen- a stranger to you and I but to him, he was just someone familiar- an SF Intel officer.

A brief description of the timeline before we continue. It's the year 20XX, a decade passed since an event called the "unveiling" occurred- the formal exposure of the long-established paramilitary arm of the UN and another similar and established extraterrestrial (but managed and run by humans) organization- commonly and popularly referred to the Security Forces. The move was made during the darkest five years of earth infamously known as the "Terran Open Season"- because in those five short years, more than a hundred invasions of earth have been thwarted early on or stopped in a sort of "Battle of Stalingrad" affair, reducing the human population by more than a third. If SF hadn't revealed itself, this story would have been very different or wouldn't have been written at all (the part about Yayoi being a 'planetary savoir' is also related to this, and this force is primarily humanitarian in nature- not militaristic. Maybe, Andrei only works for this group- just maybe).

So much for history or any timeline and return to Andrei, who was being briefed about a...

"Virus? Any computer-driven system is bound to have one..."

"But sir, the virus not just corrupts the layer system, it destroys anything inside of it, angel or otherwise- even people that tried to take out their angel from the corrupted field had their hands burned as well- in some cases."

"I know that would come to that occurrence- so that's why I kept asking about the Kreusnik system- is it ready yet?"

"If you are referring to the Omega system- it still needs to be tested so it will not turn against the angel that houses it. The Alpha system's components have been separately tested- only a combined test remains..."

"I need the alpha right now- all three components. The Omega can wait- and it needs more time to debug and develop..."

"I'm glad that you said that sir- the team leader that houses the 'Terran's Blood' is on route from Merida under assumed instructions..." the Intel officer replied, making Andrei smile.

"Proceed... Command out..." Andrei closed the line, then thought. "That virus is getting to become as large as a problem as the lambda drive... and noting from the cases, the affected were destroyed from the inside out- the crystal code was somehow accessed by the virus- causing destruction of all the hardware at the data link layer of the said system- AKA the entire angel. A 'blood' for angels, this has been the only solution against the virus so far in tests- an adaptive anti-virus coupled by adaptive nanomachinery- both controlled by a link between them and the angel's systems- the trinity of divine, demonic and secular- 'angel's blood', 'demon's blood', and 'terran's blood'..."

"The only reason why this solution has not been released is because of its nature, that of instability- until now though, because a key element has been found- we only have to look at our blood's structure... but enough of that. The Omega system- the Kreusnik system meant as a weapon must be used soon or forces that contrive against the layer will manage to destroy it- and that might include the virus programmers and the people responsible for bringing the lambda drive into the layer. My only assurance is that we have enough measures to stop these threats, so that the next time, there will be no mistakes..."

"The only things can be assured is of the four's abilities- that might help them overcome those obstacles. Not just the four archangels, but also of the equalizers- black winged angels, the Ten Commandments, transcendence and other special modules, and I'll be drawing on the 'Final wish' as well... and now, to find the ones responsible..."

Back in school, Tamayo had treated Saori to a light snack when suddenly someone calls her- a light gray-haired woman.

"Huh?" Tamayo looked, apparently trying to remember who the person was.

"Tamayo, it's me... do you remember?"

"Ah! Auntie Tessa!" the girl finally remembers, with another girl of her age appearing from behind the aunt. "And Amelia too! It's been long... why are you here?"

"Who're they?" Saori asked, pointing. "Relatives?"

"Auntie; Millie, meet my friend and classmate Saori. Actually she's one of my friends and classmates here. And Saori, meet my godmother Teletha- I call her auntie though. And her daughter Amelia..." Tamayo then introduced the mother and daughter who by coincidence, had similar hair color and hairstyles.

"Nice to meet you. By the way, I'm on business- and Amy here wanted to spend her break with me- so no choice. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm looking for someone called Shinji- a mister Shinji Suzuhara..." Teletha explained.

"Suzuhara? Ahh! That's Misakichi's father."

"Misakichi?" both aunt and daughter asked.

"She's my best friend too- you should meet her!"

Meanwhile, Yvonne spotted the white-haired person and was alarmed.

"That can't be Teletha... or is it? Must check up on that woman..."

By some chance, Tamayo had led her godmother towards where Misaki and Shuuko are. She then grabbed Misaki from beside her mom and presented her infront of her.

"Auntie, meet my friend Misaki- I call her Misakichi though... and the one who is sitting on the bench beside her is her mother..."

"Nice to meet you." both Teletha and daughter bowed.

"Hello there Miss Testarossa..." someone suddenly interrupted them- Yvonne. She then grabbed Teletha by the shoulders and began to drag her away. "Excuse me but I'm borrowing your 'aunt' for a while- I'll return her to you at home okay?"

"What are you doing Andersen! Hey, let go of me!" the person that was being dragged could only protest.

A while later...

"Amelia, meet my friend Misaki..." Tamayo again introduced Teletha's daughter. "And Misaki, Amelia- my godmother's daughter- we are like close friends in a sense- since our moms are friends too. And Millie here is a prodigy- believe it or not, she's a doctor already..."

"Tamayo, you should not say about my job... I feel embarrassed when they ask if I'm a real doctor at my age!" the child prodigy replied. "And most of the hospitals hire older doctors, not 'kids' like me... and add to that the schools."

"Why don't you apply in this school then?" another voice came in- Sera. "The school needs expert physicians regardless of age- Dr. Mio is getting tied up- that with the medical department for starters."

"Teacher Sera..." Misaki, Tamayo and Saori greeted.

"Well then Sera, have you..." Shuuko then stood up and dragged Sera away "...forgotten something?"

"Hey, I was striking a conversation here!" Sera could only protest as she was being dragged as well.

"So Tamayo, what have you been doing these past years?" Amelia then started the line.

"For starters, here..." Tamayo replied, showing to her Rushina. "Meet my angel Rushina..."

"Ah, an angel... I also have one... here..." Amy (or Millie as Tamayo likes to call her) replied, showing her angel as well. "My Night Elf angel Maiev..."

"Ah! The so called queen of the 'iron cell'..." Saori then interrupted. "I read it on internet..."

"'Iron cell'? What's that?" Misaki then asked.

"Her angel is a really tough one- can attack you in multiple directions, drain your life- like you are fighting in a cell..." Saori explained, making Amy nod.

"Correct- so far. And I'm pleased to finally meet you, Miss Suzuhara- watching your fights inspired me..."

"Its okay, its okay- I did not expect that thing to happen... and please call me Misaki..."

"Nice to meet you then, Misaki..."

"By the way, you don't look Japanese- how come you can speak so well?" Saori then butted in.

"Mum taught me how to speak that and thirty other languages- often switching to test me..." Amy again replied, now taking her ponytail and rubbing it against her nose (a mannerism passed on by her mother- oh dear!).

"Misaki there you are!" and yet, another voice came in, turning Saori and Amelia's heads- Kotaro.

"Wow, such a cute man..." Amelia commented. "But not my type- I don't have a liking for boys right now- what I need is a job- so I can aid my mum a bit."

"Shhh... quiet." Tamayo hushed as the boy went near. "My cousin's a bit gullible- and will freeze..."

"Oh really? Hmm... I smell something..." Amy whispered back, taking both Tamayo and Saori on the backs and dragging. "Better leave them alone you know..."

"Eh, that's unfair..."

"Who was that?" Kotaro asked Misaki as he sat beside her.

"Just another friend..."

Meanwhile, some distance away- in some bushes, Asa and Koyomi were watching.

Flashback: a few minutes ago, after the two dragged to boy off.

"Not only that, you will do each thing that I say- and listen good, this will be romantic..." Koyomi continued. "Since I wanted our dear little cousin's love life to be nice..."

Back in the present, Koyomi was particularly tense about her own plan- trying to enforce their relationship. But as the two chatted on, relief began to set in.

"I see nothing bad between them- not even a sign..." Asa commented

"That's exactly what we wanted to happen- she'll need all the support you know..."

"We?"

"Yes, me, uncle Shin and aunt Shu... and I often feel that mister Kotaro here has something to do with Misaki in the past- kind of a gut feeling that I have seen this Kotaro before (and not in Tokyo but somewhere else)... but where? Could he be that boy that Misaki made friends with in the summer? - The only two other friends that she knew in Wakayama (except for her classmate Saemi)? Hmm... What were their names again? Never mind!" Koyomi spoke and then shook her head.

"Okay, good luck then..." Asa then began to slowly leave.

"Eh, you're not leaving me that early, are you?"

"I'm sorry but I have a promise to make- later then!"

Meanwhile at Team Shigure tent- Tamayo had just introduced Amelia to Miharu (and inadvertently, Sara).

"Wow, I did not know that you were that accelerated- you should meet my cousin Kirie- she'll need the advice she'll get. And you should have met my aunt Hinata as well..."

"Hinata, do you mean, Dr. Hinata Kojima? She was my teacher in med school you know..."

"Really?" Miharu suddenly lights up.

Meanwhile, at Yvonne's mobile bakeshop / stand, Teletha was made to sit down as Yvonne served the customers. She told her the real reason on her business trip.

"I see- it's not just Shinji you should meet, add to that Andrei and a guy named Ichiro Mihara." Yvonne commented. "I can't believe that such a thing is possible- a virus. But as with him and all of his predecessors, he will not allow anything to destroy the normal pace of life- internal or external. They worked hard just to enable the existence of the layer- and there are such forces that don't like the layer- in both extremes. You should stay here for the while, I'll bring you to him later- he's at home you see..."

"I see... could I go to my child now?"

Back in the bushes, Koyomi had enough- in a good sense. She got out of there and went near.

"Hallo..." she greeted. "Having fun?"

"Good day to all of you, this is the Rina cup committee, hopeful numbers 27 and 57 please be ready on site..." the PA then announced, making Koyomi look at her card.

"Did she just say number 57? It's my turn..."

"Misaki, isn't your number 27?" Kotaro then asked.

Misaki inspected her card and behold- number 27.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Koyomi then took her hand and pulled her away.

"Sister Koyomi, don't pull me so much!" Misaki protested as Kotaro just looks on, stunned.

"Come on, we should see how your friend fights..." Amelia urged Tamayo and Saori (who was still with them).

"Sorry there, senior Aokuni needs me on dish duty..." Saori waved off.

"Well then, that settles it..."

"It's my little lady's turn..." Shinji commented, and was heard by Chris. "I remember the time when she was still young- that summer that she opened up... in fact, the only time in her childhood that she made other friends with... what a magical summer it was, my little lady playing with friends that she made with the guests... hmm, I remember! Even though one of them and my girl almost looked alike- her name was... I forgot!"

"Angel, am I right?" Chris then thought. "It was Angel, my little sister- now I remember, she was the friend that she talked about after our vacation... so that's why Miss Suzuhara looked so familiar!"

"Hello, you can stop the standby because, we are here!" Koyomi came in suddenly- but luckily, the cameras were off.

Moments later- with cameras on...

"And now fans, this is the moment that you have been waiting for- another match featuring our favorite champion... in A side, Hoshikawa Academy's own- Misaki and Hikaru!" Backstage Yukana now took the referee's chair. "And in B side, and we have just found out who she is- another foreign player, Koyomi Nanaka and Nilathiel!"

"Hi Fans!" Nilathiel waved to the camera. "I hope you are watching this Yzak..."

"Do your best my child..." Shinji thought as Yukana now allowed entry.

"Hikaru, you are my soul's light, with our wings, let's touch the sky of victory!" Misaki then opened, attracting attention to the viewers. "Angel, descend!"

"Flow on, find any unreality and make it real... descend, Nilathiel!" Koyomi then followed with her short line.

Now both angels look at each other- and telepathic messages began to flow.

"I'm sorry, but the situation demands it..." Nilathiel spoke- in thought of course.

"Same here..." Hikaru replied as well.

"Angels Ready... Angelic Fight!"

There was no forward movement, only their preparedness was manifested- Hikaru drawing on a stance and Nilathiel letting her pendulum bobs drop from their wrist holsters. But Nilathiel made the first attack, flinging her pendulums towards Hikaru at high speed. She evaded and now charged, but when she almost made it in range, her step broke- awkwardness of being an adolescent had set in here as well.

"Oh no..." Misaki alarmed as she slipped.

"You're open..." Koyomi alarmed, letting the wires double-back and attack her cousin's angel.

"This is amazing folks, Nilathiel's punches and wires are attacking Hikaru in both directions!"

Meanwhile, outside...

"I've heard about her- Koyomi Nanaka..." Amelia commented. "The German 'Wire Weaver'... she uses her wires as her primary weapon..."

"Eh... she reminds me of the angel I just fought a while ago- she uses a chain though..." Tamayo commented. "And did you just say 'German'?"

"I don't want to mess with her..." Miharu added.

"Definitely..." Lina, who was in a different area, thought.

By this time, Nilly had retracted her wires and on an even keel with Misaki's melee tactics. Fast-paced, even those who watched Misaki from the very first match on were amazed at how she progressed- the punches and kicks she made at the current fight were totally faster than her very first matches- even Koyomi, Tamayo and Miharu had noticed it. Feeling the pressure, Nilathiel now back flipped and retaliating with a wire in the process. The wire barely scratches Misaki, who manages to take out her batons- but as with her, another wire inbound. The wire this time manages to tie and wrestle both batons away even before she used them.

"Nice try, but I have the advantage of studying your every move... and the part-time I had at the bakery helped me as well..." Koyomi then cheered. "Time for me to dance!"

And with her right wire, she began her attack, and like she said- dancing about as she flung it about to and fro, with Misaki not even getting close or even reaching her batons- that were scattered near her cousin.

"She's good at fast and ranged attacks..." Misaki noted.

"But she has a weak point..." Hikaru then commented.

"I know..."

At that point, Hikaru now had both halves of her buster cannon and did the usual connect-and-fire routine, just as Nilly again sent her wire after picking up speed in orbit around the angel. The shot knocks the pendulum off its path and heads towards her foe, hitting because she had no chance to evade.

"Nice shot..." Amelia commented. "I did not think that she would do that..."

"That's Misaki..." both Tamayo and Miharu replied.

"Nice one... but I know that you would do that- the only thing lacking is when." Koyomi again commented as she stood up, wires now glowing blue. "That's why I've come prepared... time again to weave... begin Dreamweaver!"

And once again the angel spun around dancing, generating a shield of air and wires- akin to Touka's chain shield and began her attack, staying in place while her wires reach out to her cousin. Hikaru had no choice but to evade and block, because her gun could not even push away the shield- even getting near has its share of danger.

"Amazing, this is the second time we have witnessed Nilathiel's dreamweaver technique!" Yukana commented "Even I find it hard to spot the approaching pendulum bobs but Misaki manages to evade them..."

"This is getting hard..." Hikaru began to complain. "She's becoming too fast for us..."

"She's not going too fast for us, we're slowing down..." Misaki replied, drawing her angel's sword. "We need to pace with her and get the batons- I have a plan once we recover them..."

While that was happening, Kotaro had managed to place himself in the dome and unknowingly between Lina, Miki and Yuka- to his left, and Miyuki and Kaede to his right.

"She'd definitely changed..." Kaede thought. "If I fought with her, Blanche would have no chance at all."

"Not even Oceania could block those strikes- even with the shield..." Miki commented.

"Misaki's in trouble." Kotaro thought "If this keeps up, she'll be exhausted before she could even land something."

"Come on Hikaru." Lina silently cheered.

While that end was progressing, Andrei in the meantime had left the computer its tasks- searching the net for information and linking each important fact. He then picked up his cellphone and dialed a number- an operator number.

"Good day sir, what can we do for you today?" the operator on the other side greeted and asked- in a tone that suggested that the operator knew who was calling- shown by her screen that she was working on. "It's been a while since you used this service, commander..."

"Operator, can you make an untraceable call to the States?" He then asked.

"Sir, doing that means that your party will be the ones who will be collected from, not theirs... do you wish to continue?"

"The call cost is of no issue to me right now. What I need is that call... can you do it?"

"Of course, and I owe you one, and I'm repaying it sir- thank you for introducing him to me... I forgot, you and your wife should come to our wedding... and now, what number sir?"

"I'll try and come- and can you connect me to Hannah Leonheart?"

"Please wait while I connect your call... this might take a while..."

Back in the dome...

"Amazing! Now Hikaru's chance is getting a bit raised- even amidst the storm of wires, she recovered her first baton!" Yukana commented as Hikaru recovered her left baton and reconnected it.

"Now for the other..." Misaki thought as she managed to flip over the dreamweaver shield and finding an opening, allowing her to get inside with Nilathiel- thus trapping her with her foe as well.

Not even Koyomi expected that move so the only thing she was forced to do was to totally retract her wires and flip away, losing the ground that Hikaru's second baton was- easy access and return.

"This is not good..." Koyomi commented as her cousin picked up her remaining baton and returned it to its mounting- the back of her head.

"Well then sister Koyomi..." Misaki now closed her eyes as she spoke. "I'm ready to dance- because I feel that I can do it..."

"What's she doing?" Tamayo asked as she witnessed something, Hikaru taking out something from her chest "button". "No way, is that a gym ribbon!"

And Hikaru opened her eyes-now blue, she began to twirl the ribbon like a true gymnast.

"That can't be Misaki..." Miharu noted. "How could she hold that kind of ribbon?"

"That's it my child, you don't know it, but your coming of age is beginning to affect you- you are now getting stronger, faster, and smarter- in a cliché type of way (well that's the best way to say it at the moment)."

"I won't allow you to do that as well!" Koyomi barked as Misaki began to twirl the ribbon over her head- accelerating with each moment- forming her version of the wire shield.

And so another round of attacks began, with both angels shielding and attacking at range at the same time- like two dreamweaver techniques battling each other out- Nilathiel and Hikaru's.

"How could she manage it?" Koyomi thought.

She would not have waited long, for her two wires were suddenly tangled and Hikaru's ribbon almost hit her face; the tangling party-

"No way, her angel cords!" Koyomi alarmed as the rest of the spectators took in the view as well- Hikaru's cords with her wires wrapped around them, restraining their use of their attacks, but allowing Misaki to attack with her newfound weapon- the gymnastics ribbon (which was in fact stored in her chest "button", thru all that time). "Got to wrench free!"

"I'm not letting you big sister!" Misaki replied, tugging even harder- as if Hikaru was now actually stronger than in the past.

In her struggle, one of the pendulum wires snap as the other was loosened, forcing Nilly to back off and retract her remaining wire, letting Hikaru do some tricks with the ribbon. And with a flick of the wrist, Misaki once again attacks with her ribbon, with her cousin replying with her remaining wire. As the seconds ticked by, the two begin to show as blurs, their attacks showing off as sparks.

"This is going to finish real soon..." Amelia thought as she spotted her mother approaching and spoke "I'll be back..."

"If that's Misaki (who is controlling Hikaru right now), she has changed..." Tamayo replied.

"I have no choice... Nilly, execute Hyper Wing Mode!"

"Roger that!" Nilathiel sort of replied as she quickly backed off and began to glow diffusely.

She then jumped high and wings of the same style as Athena appeared- along with a familiar hand motion- you guessed it, a charge for an astral emission.

"Charged... Pendulum... Strike!" Nilathiel barked, letting the stored energy in her hands go to the remaining pendulum bob and throwing it full force.

"Go to block!" Misaki spoke as she shifted to blue and crossed her arms, deploying her magic guard in the nick of time.

It was intense, the powerful attack assaulting the powerful shield- with each one not giving in. But Nilathiel was in a losing struggle, as her attack's intensity began to nullify and eventually, her second wire was broken as well- a side effect of the attack. Misaki then resumed her standing posed as her cousin's wings folded upon landing- her skill energy had formally depleted, while Misaki's was still above half. Hikaru then charged, attacking with such intensity that when they hit (block or none), they sounded much heavier and more explosive. Finally, Nilathiel was open for the taking. With a light tap upwards, she was launched upward, followed closely by the now spear wielding Hikaru- but she did not bother to attack her because the buzzer had already sounded- Nilathiel had fainted on her way up. The only thing that Misaki could do is catch her before hitting the ground. Later...

"Nice one Misaki..." Koyomi cheered as she patted her cousin's head.

"I'm sorry if she was hurt..."

"Don't worry, she can endure much worse and she needed that exercise anyway..."

"But I'm really sorry there..."

"You know what, you really care about people. You are such a good and cute cousin!" Koyomi again cheered hugging Misaki tight. "Well then, this is it... goodbye!"

"See you then..."

"Goodbye Misaki... I'll be back for the summer, I still need to graduate you know..."

"That's sooo unfair!" Tamayo almost screamed as Misaki came near. "The guys here wanted to see you do a special!"

"You know that I can't do that Tamayo... it would be too much on them..."

"Okay, alright... you win..." Tamayo puffed, the only thing she could do was lightly tap her friend's back. Later, Miharu had won her match but gave her slot to her fellow competitor and classmate Karen- who she fought to get that same slot.

"That's sooo unfair!" Tamayo again almost screamed as Miharu approached. "We wanted to see you fight on and take the cup!"

"I can't do that Tamayo, as you all know, I'm still recovering from my operations... and I forgot! I have to go to my appointment at Dr. Katsuhiro's!" Miharu replied, then briskly walked away.

"Let her be Tamayo, she still needs her rest..." Misaki spoke as they turned away.

"By the way you talk now; it seems that you are not Misakichi..."

"Really? But nothing has changed in my way of speaking..."

"It's not like that- like... um... like... I don't know! But definitely, you've changed..."

Hoshikawa compound- moments later. Koyomi had arrived and placed herself in her room and began to pack her stuff.

"I'm sorry that you're hurt that badly Nilly- I did not expect my cousin to change that quickly..." she apologized to her angel as she placed her in her capsule.

"It's okay- it was fun..."

Again moments later- Koyomi's room had been vacated, with only a letter on the table. She then took a train towards Narita and into her reserved flight towards Berlin. Andrei in the meantime was unsuccessful in reaching the former US champion.

"Okay... round 2 begins..." he spoke to the operator.


	84. Battle Phase 234: Check and Balance

Battle Phase 2-34: Check and Balance

"Please wait while I try again sir..." the operator replied as she again tried.

While that was happening, Misaki, Tamayo and Amelia were having a ball talking about many things- then came the boy issue.

"Say Tamayo, your school has a lot of cute boys wandering around here... do you fancy anyone here, or you're too busy with your life and angel?"

"Millie, don't talk those things here- someone might listen!" Tamayo hushed her.

"Don't talk that way to me- because you're the one who talks aggressively- especially doing some aggressive things to the boys- and pounding one over and over again- now I remember who your friend Miharu was... she was the one we called the 'cat lover'- now I know why she looks so familiar..."

"You know Miharu?" Misaki then cut in mystified.

"Well actually, Me, Tamayo and Miharu were childhood friends right here in this town. My mom used to visit Tamayo's mother and father often-since they were close, so I get the chance to meet up with them... Luckily, we have our own transportation so traveling from our home in Merida is not such a big deal..." Amelia replied. "And for the facts, Merida is an island in the pacific- the second largest in our country- after the capital island Onogoro."

"I see- now I understand what Miharu said to Tamayo at her birthday party- that of being a 'flower weaver'."

"By the way, since it's you Tamayo, is Keitaro still here?"

"Keitaro, you mean Suzuki?" Misaki again asked.

"Yes, that's him... You know him? He's the boy that Tamayo always pounds into the ground."

"Tamayo introduced him to us..."

"Eh... that's interesting... I remember one thing about this guy..." Amelia replied, now pointing to Tamayo's exposed golden inverted cross necklace. "That necklace..."

"Eh? What necklace?" Tamayo asked, quickly hiding her necklace.

"THIS NECKLACE!" Amelia replied, putting out her friend's necklace.

"Did he give that at Christmas time?" Misaki then asked, curious.

"Actually..."

"Would you stop that!" Tamayo suddenly screamed, all red and embarrassed. "So what if he gave it to me during my childhood! This is just a gift you know!"

"Actually, I was about to say that I just heard it from you but... you said so..." Amy replied, then dragged Misaki beside her. "This is between us so keep it a secret. Keitaro is one of the cutest people I know... and from what I remember, he loves to be pounded by Tamayo here. I think, that Kei has a crush on our friend Tamayo here and I think the same for Tamayo- isn't that sweet?"

"Thank you for waiting!" the PA again came to life- the voice behind it was one they did not expect- Ringo. "All are invited to the variety show later this afternoon at noon. There will be performances by some of today's most wanted personalities- see you there, I'm counting on it... Ringo out!"

"That will be a nice show... who will watch with me?" Amelia spoke loudly and raised her hand- on one replied. "Killjoys..."

Meanwhile, Asa and Kazuki were taking snacks from another proprietor.

"Say it again..." Asa urged. "Say it again..."

"Why would I say it here?"

"Eh? Not even a whisper?" she replied, putting herself beside him.

"Okay then... here goes..." Kazuki replied, putting his lips near her ears. "You look lovely today... really!"

"Now with 'really' attached? Eh... that's got to mean something..."

"No, really, I just wanted to..."

Asa suddenly kisses him- one thing they had not done since junior high.

"You deserve it- after waiting for so long..."

"Me? I'm not worthy of such treatment- after feeling what I've done to you."

"We agreed on hating each other... seeing as no other alternative in our relationship- we felt that we're too young then... but now- I love this feeling, this feeling of love... and I don't want it to leave... don't you feel the same too?"

"I do feel it..."

Back at the compound, Andrei was hit by a depressing news- that of electromagnetic interference affecting communications over the US- on the news.

"Tell you what; call me if the sky is clear, okay?" He asked the operator. "I have a match to fight..."

"Will do sir..."

After he disconnected, his attention turned to Iris- who was still doing what she was tasked.

"Iris, continue what you are doing... and yes, stake out a simple design based on the SVD's data- for Hinata... I'm just dying to test that out..."

"As you wish sir... but one thing I may ask... why would you not give the pack itself?"

"As you know, that pack is still too powerful to be used at this stage... and the deus that will handle it is not yet up to the task and the angel that personifies her has not yet fully healed. She also needs the find herself and her true purpose... for such a powerful weapon in the wrong hands could spell certain disaster. From what I see, Hinata upholds two 'principles'- her soul's freedom and her mind's justice- those two are similar to the codenames of the two modes of the SVD... enough of that! I'll be back in a few hours..."

"As you wish... and yes, I will be at level 1 security- that means only you sir could unlock me..."

"Thank you for waiting! After another unforeseen snag, the Rina cup is again back on track... would numbers 96 and 17, please be ready for your team battle with your partners- a double elimination match!" the PA with the voice of Naomi spoke thru.

"Oh, it's you bro..." Karen, who was doing the dishes in the tent with her brother Kakashi, spoke. "But it said that it will be a double out... so that means, you and another active person must fight- I'm still in the running..."

"I know... better get these finished or senior Aokuni will not let us go..."

"Karen, we'll do that instead..." Meemi and Rachel, who came up to the two replied. "Senior Aokuni told us to substitute the both of you..."

"Number 96, hmm... I'm sure who number 96 was but hmm..." Misaki thought as Kotaro approached- making Amelia drag her friend away.

"Eh? Why are you dragging me? Hey!"

"Don't say anything! We'll just watch them..." Amelia replied ay they vanished into some nearby trees, shutting Tamayo up.

"I'm glad that I found you again..." Kotaro spoke as he sat beside her. "I was looking for you everywhere..."

"I'm sorry if cousin Koyomi and the others have interrupted in our talk... by the way, what were you saying once again?"

"Um..." the boy again stammered. "I forgot what I was about to say... I'm sorry."

"It's okay... by the way, what's your number?"

"96, why? I forgot, my match is up next."

"And they said that it will be a double elimination- and that means you have to find someone who is still active to fight with you..."

"You know what I'm thinking..."

"I know... let's go." Misaki smiled as she stood up "Let's do this- together..."

"Of course, my lady..." Kotaro replied as he took her hand and walked towards the dome.

"What happened?" Shinji asked as he entered the control room- after hearing the "snag".

"We just wanted to take our breaks sir..." Asagi replied. "We're getting hungry and Yukana couldn't hold it anymore..."

"Caldwell, don't say those things in public!" Yukana alarmed, embarrassed. "It's embarrassing to tell somebody about someone's personal hygiene!"

"Would you people stop that!" Chris, who was still working despite being hand fed by Mylene, called attention. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Sorry sir, but Asagi here..."

"Okay... settle it before the double cut match- I have a hunch that it will be siblings against a pair..."

"'Siblings'- that means the Kosunade side... and the 'pair' denotes only one thing- the Kobayashi guy and my little girl... this will be interesting." Shinji thought as Chris gave him his daily report. "I can now assess how they work together..."

"Come on... I want to watch this- the power of love in the battlefield!" Amy cheered as she urged Tamayo.

"You go on ahead... I'll just take my break..." Tamayo also urged her off.

After Amelia went out and vanished out of her sight, someone approached her- Keitaro, who brought with him some snacks.

"She's the same old Amelia..." Keitaro replied. "Want some?"

"Thanks... and by the way, luckily for you I saw you and motioned you to hide, or Millie would have pounded you straight away."

"By the way, are you free tonight?" he then asked, amazingly with a straight face.

"Tonight? Of course... why?"

"I'll see you in the festival area then..." he then spoke, standing up.

"Wait, why?"

"I'll try to please you..."

"'Try to please me?' hey, what do you mean by that!"

In the dome...

"It seems that we are here first..." Karen commented as she took out her angel Fuse.

"Okay sis?" her brother asked. "I hope that fighting twice is not stressful for you..."

"I'm okay... it's you that I'm worried about. You still have that date to do with Ami you know..."

"Karen! Don't mention that again! I'm still trying to talk to her you know..."

"Eh? Were you REALLY trying?" someone's voice came in- the older Kosunade was shocked as he turned around to see who.

"Ami! I-I-I-I did not know that you were here..."

"I told her to come here..." Karen replied. "Now you two can talk up a bit..."

"Not for now..." Ami suddenly cut in. "You'll have to impress me first..." She then pointed to the incoming Misaki and Kotaro. "With them..."

"Its Misaki and Kotaro..." Karen spoke. "Hi guys!"

"Karen, I didn't know you were here." Misaki replied. "Watching?"

"Actually, I'm here with my bro here for the double cut match..." she replied, pointing to her still negotiating brother. "Don't worry about him... his chops are again busted at this point..."

Moments later...

"Thank you for waiting once again!" Team Astray Yukana again took up the referee's chair. "This match will be one of many double elimination matches in this stage of the cup! That means whoever side loses will lose their spots in the ladder, so cooperation between the two partners is a must for success! What kind of cooperation will we see in the fights to come! Introducing the A side, siblings in both real life and in the layer, Kakashi and Karen Kosunade and their angels Edward and Fuse! And in B side, transfer students, friends or maybe even lovers alike, the thrilling pair of Kotaro Kobayashi and Misaki Suzuhara and their angels Wizard and Hikaru!"

The two waved off, embarrassed and laughing off a bit. The teams now settle into their chairs and that prompted Yukana to begin.

"The all-time favorite battleground will be our field for this match- the grasslands! But don't be fooled by the flat landscape, for our angels can also utilize many things beneath this, particular among them are veins of water and metals... so be careful... Angels, Advance!"

"Push for equivalent rate... equalize the world according to your will, Edward!" Kakashi barked his angel's entry line first.

"Purify and cleanse the land with your blood, banish and exorcise your enemies, appear to me, Fuse the blood saint!" his younger sister Karen followed.

Both A side angels landed okay. A tab on them reveals some unique characteristics- first with Edward. Edward wore a black undershirt and pants, with a red overcoat on top. His short, blonde, tailed hair added a kind of serious beauty to his blue eyes. And it seemed that his right hand was covered in metal. Fuse in the meantime was a long, pink-haired, blue-eyed elven beauty, wearing a long, pink kimono. Orbiting her were three blue spheres.

"With your might, weave a new kind of magic... Wizard!" Kotaro then placed his.

"Hikaru, you are my soul's light, with our wings, let's touch the sky of victory!" Misaki then followed, and as she landed, she was caught by Kotaro's angel- like in an escorting-down-the-stairs kind of way.

"Aaaahhhh! They are so romantic!" some of the girls from the junior grades raved.

"Are they just friends?" one female asked.

"Definitely not..." another replied. "And he was such a cute guy too..."

"It's sooo unfair, he's already taken!" the two puffed. "What makes Misaki the lucky one then? We have the brains, the body- even possibly more than hers, the nice attitude... so what gives!"

"It's the heart that matters..." someone from behind them spoke. "A beautiful person is no good if the heart is not pure..."

"Who are you?" one of the two girls asked the blackish-violet haired woman who just spoke.

"Me? I'm just a voice teacher..."

"Tomoyo, come on..." another voice came from behind them- Sakura's "We'll be sapping the next ones..."

"Okay... okay... by the way..." the voice teacher replied as the two of them went off towards the dome. "Are you serious about your angel's way of attacking? They might know that you're the legendary card mistress..."

"No one will know, remember? It's all Andrei's fault to erase that event..." Sakura assured.

"Well, we did agree to it..."

"Okay... Angels ready... Angelic Fight!"

"Okay sis, you know what my angel's immunity is, so exploit it!" Kakashi advised Karen as the other side also took their stances.

"I'll wait for the chance then..." Karen replied, as both Wizard and Hikaru charged.

Edward greeted the two of them with evasive maneuvers, expertly weaving between Misaki and Kotaro and making those two almost hit each other.

"Sorry there..." the two apologized on and on, embarrassed.

Then, Karen spots the two of them in the closest proximity to each other and her brother- time to strike.

"Flamestrike!" Fuse barked as she conjured from beneath the three of them, an intense pillar of flame.

Even though the three of them- Hikaru, Wizard and Edward were in the fire, only the former two were hit hard, flames licking at them as they reeled. They and many an onlooker were surprised at Edward's unscathed state- they knew flamestrike was a skill that even affects allies but...

"I can't believe it- that angel has spell immunity..." Sakura thought as she stopped to look at the screen.

"He has spell immunity..." Kotaro spoke, noting. "I noticed it after one of his fights- he was being attacked with tons of spells but he was not affected."

"So you've noticed Kobayashi... and that is only one of Edward's abilities... Karen, drain him first..."

"As you wish bro..." she replied as her brother attacked both B side angels. "My angel's skills consume a lot of energy, so I'll be taking yours- Mana Drain!"

Fuse shot towards Wizard an unavoidable blue beam which began to sap at his skill energy all the while being attacked by the alchemist. After the drain, Wizard finally manages to charge up his fists for impact attacks- all of them hits, with the last one tearing at the ground near the burnt portion, exposing what seemed to be a huge chunk of metal. Seeing Kotaro outnumbered, Misaki rushed against Karen, who evaded pretty well.

"Nice one, but don't... Stinger Spheres!" Karen barked, with the three blue spheres glowing red and surrounding Hikaru.

The three spheres then shocked Misaki's angel over and over, halving her life at that instant.

"Misaki!" Kotaro called as he too was slammed, pushing him towards her as well. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay..." Misaki replied.

Now both B side angels were already at half-life at this early a time and Edward was a few feet away from them- now removing the right-hand sleeve to reveal his right arm- a totally mechanized right arm. He then placed his hand in a praying position over the exposed metal chunk and a magic formation appeared on it.

"And now, with this chunk of metal, time for the real fury to begin- prepare to taste a rain of flaming steel! Karen!" Kakashi spoke as Edward kneeled and placed his hand on the chunk, with her sister's spheres floating over it.

Then, the metal glowed and transformed into a multiple needles, with a flaming aura surrounding them- courtesy of the magic spheres. With a flick of the hands, the needles head towards the B side pair, with the kneeling Wizard hugging Hikaru and activating the guard. Only the guard and Wizard's back were the only protection the immobile Hikaru had against the assault- now add to that the blood saint's spheres' firing of red lightning.

"It seems that our champion and her partner are in a lock!" Yukana commented. "In a rather heroic act, Wizard defends his fellow angel..."

"That's more like and act of love than heroic..." Amelia, who was in the dome, commented.

"Are you okay Misaki?" Kotaro asked as his guard blocked on.

"I'm okay, but I couldn't move... but you?"

"I'll do anything to protect you..." he replied, now looking into her, making her sense something- union. "I'll protect you..."

"Kotaro... don't push it!"

"Mana Drain!" Fuse barked, further draining Wizard's SP- turning off his guard.

Time now slows down as the next needle salvo came.

"Kotaro..."

"I'll protect you... no matter what!"

"That's it my friend... do it!" Wizard thought. "Protect your lady!"

"What the!" Kakashi and Karen alarmed as Wizard began to glow.

As if an invisible hand was there, the needle salvo was repelled. Then, to the amazement of those who were watching, Wizard's wings appeared, spreading them over Hikaru like a true angel protecting its charge. Then, his sword appeared and hovered over them; the hilt, handle and blade separated and a spherical clear jewel appeared in the gap, with the hilt revolving around it like some coil around a stator. Then, the entire floating sword began jerking around- as if looking for something- if it were a gun turret, it would be looking for a target. And it acted like one, the jewel glowing red before it shot out a beam across the front of the two A side angels. The sword began to track and shoot at Edward, making him on edge as he evaded and tried to keep it away from his sister's angel as well.

"Karen, the sword!"

"Okay bro... Trinity... Spark!" Karen replied and barked the command, letting her angel's three spheres to charge and fire.

Time again slowed down as Wizard now folded his wings, turned around to meet the attack and once again spreading his wings- as if preparing for a counter. He then stretched his hand towards the attack and uttered the following words...

"Hyper... Shield!"

The three intense electric sparks- red (classified info here); white (normal) and blue (frost) hit the shield and were dispersed, making Karen gasp and prompting her brother to attack- no effect with the million needle attack as well. While still holding the field with his right, Kotaro began to charge an energy ball with his left. He then threw the ball in the middle of the two, hitting Edward- but it had no effect though- until the still hovering sword suddenly moved overhead of Edward and fired a stream of beams- half of them hitting Kakashi's angel. Fuse was forced to cover for her partner as the blade returned to hover above Wizard.

"That was intense folks, just as we would expect nothing; Kobayashi comes along with a new move- in fact several new moves!" Yukana couldn't help but rave over.

"That's what I call intense..." Natalie, who placed herself beside Lina, commented. "I wanted to really learn their secrets..."

"Secrets? What do you mean by that?"

"It's a secret..." she replied, then thought "I often feel that sometimes, one's will is so unified that he or she becomes the angel itself- that's what I wanted to learn..."

At this time, Kotaro dashed to greet Fuse with punches and kicks, leaving the now recovering Hikaru. Edward spots her and closes in for the attack- Kotaro spots him and the sword (which was hovering over Wizard as he moved) tracked to Misaki's location and the jewel then glowed blue before firing a beam towards her, deploying a shield just before Edward attacked with his metal right arm.

"Don't you even dare!" Kotaro thought as he again launched a marker ball towards him- a miss though, with the sword tracking the ball and shooting at the spot where it landed.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Misaki asked her angel.

"I'm okay... I can now fight- that last shot was too much!" the angel replied, standing up.

"We need to help Kotaro, if he gets hit, he might get hurt as well..."

"You mean, he too?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to help him!"

"I'm in your command Misaki..." Hikaru replied as her eyes turned blue and dashed to aid.

"Wait a minute..." Amelia noticed. "Did I just hear Misaki Suzuhara talking to somebody except her partner?"

Now, the battle was more than the 'intense' that Yukana had said earlier- it was now a total war- in a sense, both teams at it and each other. The fight suspendedly drags on for a few more minutes- then, both A side angels were at each other's backs- pinch.

"Time for you to leave my sight!" Kotaro spoke as a barrier resembling a box trapped the both of them- with the struggling but to no avail. "Dimension... Banish!"

A side could not do a thing as they vanished in points of light and reappeared infront of their dei, landing on their laps- making all of them surprised at the event.

"Is that legal sir?" Chris asked Shinji. "That kind of forced exit from the layer?"

"Yes it is... it drained him and they tried to get out of it though. Yukana, call it!"

"In a rather spectacular finish, the winner will be: B side of Hikaru and Wizard!" Yukana announced.

"Note to self: dimension banish will not be banished to the negative list..." Shinji thought as he took down notes as well.

Back on the floor, Kakashi could not bear to even glance at Ami and began to walk away- the girl stopped him though by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to take me out?" Ami then spoke, smiling at him.

"Um... of course... where shall we go then?" he then replied, putting on a straight face.

Meanwhile, at another part of the floor, Misaki slaps Kotaro.

"I told you not to push it!"

"But... the situation demanded it! And I wanted to..."

Suddenly, Misaki rubs the sore part of his cheek, with a smile.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

"Uh... okay..." he could only stammer as she went out.

"Ah... love is such a many-sided thing..." somebody then spoke behind him. "That makes it so hard to understand..."

"You're that..." he replied, turning around.

"Amelia Testarossa... I'm your cousin's friend- so I'm your friend too..." the person behind him replied and slapped him at the back. "Good luck with your lady... hehehehehehehee."

As Ringo's program began- next match- and one of the few solo matches in this part of the cup was student Asa Shigure and Lisianthus against teacher Sera Arashiyama and Sera. The fight was already well under way at its fifteenth minute, particularly with Kaede, Miyuki, Lina and Natalie looking on at Asa and apparently the rest with Sera. Apparently, these two have been even with their buster sword skills because of the lengthy locks- making the teacher yawn over.

"Eh... this is dragging- time for no restrictions!" Sera's face became a bit serious as her angel backflipped, and recombining her sword. "Chain Knuckle Fists!"

Then the one of the hilt's (that resembled an arm and clenched hands) hands opened, then shot out with a length of chain following it. Sia evaded one but the other grabbed her by the neck.

"I'm okay..." Sia replied to the worry of her deus.

"Well then, time to end this miss Shigure!"

Sera yanked on the chain and the angel attached to it was pulled towards her sword. In a rather hard to execute move, Sia used her sword pair to block her inbound flight against the sword, enabling her to flip upward and over. But even with a heavy broadsword, angel Sera managed to hastily block the strike to her back. Then, Sera again halved her broadsword and spun rapidly, delivering a...

"Spiral Hurricane Slash!" she barked, spin slashing upward and delivering about 12 slashes to various parts of angel Sia's body.

"Sia, are you okay?" Asa again thoughtfully asked.

"Like I said, I'm okay..."

"But..."

"Help me here already!" the angel barked as she began to glow, with Miyuki looking shocked.

"Don't do it..." the child softly spoke, drawing attention to Lina. "You should not be doing that in that circumstance..."

"Huh? What did she mean by 'that'?"

"Sia, what are you doing?" Asa could only ask as she could not resist blanking out- with the eyes showing it. "Don't... do... it..."

"Oh no... a split personality manifestation... got to cull it..." Sera thought as her winged foe now attacked more intensely than before. "This girl still needs some practice..."

"I never thought of a split personality angel manifesting here..." Andrei, who had now arrived noted as he watched the screen. "So far, only Wizard is the one who had that kind of attitude- and yes, add to that the web angel that I culled previously. It's a bit of a nuisance, but totally harmless."

Sera was holding out quite well against a winged angel- her previous job as a defense soldier had again paid off (especially one that had fought against aliens and all sorts of evil beings- even a rouge Meguri for once) but Lisianthus had enough, charging her twin swords.

"Infinity Wind!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sera thought as she barked, kneeled and stabbed her sword on the floor. "Golderspiel, Neutrawall!"

The jewel eyes that were set near the end of the handle flashed yellow and a hazy-clear shield surrounded her, with the attack blocked most efficiently.

"What the? That attack is not having any effect on the shield..." Asagi commented. "How is that so, chief?"

"Property of attack and target..." Chris replied. "Different effects can be achieved when you mix and match attack and target properties- the layer system determines what kind of property an attack is. According to the computer, Lisianthus' infinity wind is a spirit attack, while Sera's neutrawall is of as the name suggests- neutral in nature. If you use a spirit attack against a neutral target, the attack will just pass thru and not even affect the target- it's like shooting at air you know..."

As with special attacks, Infinity Wind was not 'infinite', for as soon as the skill energy went to zero, the channeling was stopped, leaving a tired Sia in midair and a still refreshed Sera on the ground. Very soon though, Sera foe was still winged but on the ground, unable to move as Sera crossed her sword pair.

"Fuukai... Tenchou... Ignite!"

She uncrossed her sword pair, delivering all around her (and to her foe especially) a powerful air blast that literally picked up Sia and flung her out across towards her deus- game set and finished. Later...

"I'm sorry, I'm so really sorry..." Sia telepathically spoke over and over, asking for forgiveness.

"That's okay... I did not know that you were so hot headed and such..."


	85. Battle Phase 235: The Other Side of

Battle Phase 2-35: The Other Side of Life- I mean Love

In the meantime, let's stop that timeline, rewind and pan our view back to Tokyo, where Eriol Academy's class 1-A is. In accordance to the student exchange program, three students from Miharu's class were selected and given the same treatment as with Misaki's group- primarily board and lodging with their available relatives, this time at the Suzuhara, Hoshikawa and Kobayashi houses- with Asuka Suzuhara, Shuri Seta and Shigure and Chidori Kobayashi in charge. The three lucky ones- also two girls and a boy, were: Aki Fujiwara; a singing diva, Kazuki Haragane; the only male and seemingly ordinary person in the group and finally, Chiaki Kusanagi; a nerdy, tomboyish but pretty chess champion. The first two people had no run-ins with the class but with Chiaki; let's say that she had found a connection with none other than Ryou Misaki.

First day of the trio- after being introduced and settling into their seats.

"Say, since you guys are from Miharu's school, could you tell us a bit about it? By the way, I'm Shizune..." a girl that came to Chiaki spoke.

"Chiaki, nice to meet you... since you asked me, I'll tell it..."

All the remaining students gathered around Chiaki as she told stories of her base school. And as she told amazing stories, her eyes always seemed to track to a guy that was not taking any heed of anything- like he was in a permanent state of sulking.

"By the way, who's he?" she then asked, pointing to the seated guy.

"Him?" Shizune replied. "That's Ryou Misaki- he quite a layer fan especially after Misaki- Misaki Suzuhara I mean, defeated him... but now, he wouldn't even talk to us since Misaki, Kotaro and Tamayo transferred to your school. And I've heard that he was taking lessons from Dr. Mihara himself..."

"Eh? He looks interesting... and cute too." She replied, adjusting her bottom-rimmed glasses.

"You can say that again- I shouldn't say this but, some of us here have crushes on him..."

"Including you? Oops! I should not say that kind of thing to a person who is not yet my friend- sorry..." Chiaki replied, puffing her new classmate's face.

Moments later, someone slaps Ryou's back, hard.

"Yahoo, mister Misaki!" Chiaki replied and sat on his table. "You seem to be sad- so I'm here to cheer you up!"

"Aww... what's your business... here... oh, hi... you must be one of the new students..." Ryou replied, a bit on the low tone.

"Eh? You shouldn't reply that line to a friendly person- you're sooo mean! I'm here trying to make friends with you and the reply I get suggests otherwise! You're such a total loser boy!"

He was simply stunned as she went off. After dismissal, he spots her parting with a few newfound friends and now headed towards her foster house- the Suzuhara residence.

"Kusanagi, Miss Kusanagi, wait!" he called as soon as they were in a convenient spot.

"He's a persistent one- that's one quality of a boy I like..." she thought as she turned around and spoke to him the tersest voice that she could safely let out. "Well, if it isn't the ice king..."

"I'm really sorry for what happened back there... I mean..."

She suddenly extends her arm with her bag at the end of it- mystifying him and making him wonder and shut up at the same time.

"Carry this for me, will you? I'm still going to shop so that I can help my sister and Miss Suzuhara..."

Ryou could not resist as he took the bag and followed her, even carrying the shopping bags to the house. On approach, they were greeted by Chiaki's older sister Reiha.

"Oh my, it seems that you have a new friend on your first day of school..." she commented. "Come on, sit down... Miss Asuka is in the kitchen..."

"Oh dear, if it isn't mister Misaki from my cousin Misaki's class..." Asuka then came in.

"Um... do I know you?"

"Ta-da!" she then replied, taking out and wearing her referee's visor- sparking the boy's memory. "Know me now?"

"Ahh! You're referee Asuka from the national finals!" he alarmed.

A few moments after, Chiaki and Ryou were seated apart on the sofa. She then crept up close and placed herself beside him- making him a bit red.

"Hey, the reason why I took you here is because... can I borrow your notes? I need to compare your notes at your academy against my notes from my academy... please..." she then pleaded, showing him her notebooks.

"Of course, why not?"

And so for the next 45 minutes, Ryou shared his notes with Chiaki's- finding no difference with the lessons whatsoever- enabling her quick transition. And after the sharing, Ryou decided to leave.

"Wait, I'll show you out..." she spoke, standing up as well.

Outside...

"Thank you very much..." she then bowed to him "you are such a good classmate and friend..."

"It was nothing, really..."

"Let me say my thanks to you then..." she then replied. She then neared him and gave him a kiss on the cheek- stunning him as she smiled and entered back into the house. "And don't get me wrong on that..."

The next day, he was simply staring into blank space- with the girl's giggle echoing over and over.

"Yahoo, Mister Misaki!" Chiaki suddenly came into view, holding a small bag. "For you..."

"Huh? What's this?"

"Cookies- I baked them myself..." she replied as she opened the bag. "Try one..."

He was in the process of eating one when suddenly, tons of their male classmates appeared around them- a common situation arising with nervous sweat.

"Wow, these are good cookies..." one spoke, holding his own Chiaki-given cookie bag. "Are you sure that you baked these?"

"Anything's possible with help from my sister- well, she did place them in the oven..." she replied, giving relief to Ryou.

"Say Chiaki, can you share with us your cookie secrets?" this time another, a female classmate asked.

"Why sure!"

Later at the library, Chiaki was by herself, playing against a computer controlled chessboard- which she had already beaten twice. With each move she made, her yawn became much more pronounced.

"Checkmate... you win..." the computer for the third time, replied.

"Ah... this is boring..." she again yawned as she laid her head on the table.

"Um..." someone's voice suddenly broke her silence. "Miss Kusanagi?"

"Hi there..." she greeted the intruder- Ryou. "And please, sit down with me- I'm feeling a bit down."

"Um... Miss Kusa-"

"Chiaki... call me Chiaki."

"Um- Miss Chiaki, I just wanted to say... um... that... those... cookies... were... great..."

"Why thank you." she replied, smiling and arranging the chessboard. "Could you spend time with me for a while? In chess that is..."

"Sure, why not..."

And so the next half of the lunch period was spent, with neither Ryou nor Chiaki getting an advantage. At the end of their match- which was a stalemate, the girl suddenly laughs upon their exit from the library.

"You know what; I never had that kind of a fun time since the chess club's tournament back in Hoshikawa... I didn't know that you were that good in chess..."

"Well... I have my ways..."

"Thank you very much, Mister Misaki!" she again cheered and went forward, as the bell rang.

"Ah... no... problem..."

A week of smiles, laughs, chess and cookies later...

"Yahoo, Mister Misaki!" Chiaki again greeted him. "Come on... I wanted to show you something!"

"Huh?" he could only ask as she dragged him.

After about an hour what seemed to be girl activities- shopping, music purchases and the like, she led him into the park near her foster house.

"Um..." the girl suddenly stammers- red and all. "Ryou..."

"What is it?"

"Um... here!" she replies, giving the boy a small box. "For being such a great friend..."

He took the box and opened it, revealing a bracelet with a note. He was about to read it when she suddenly spoke the letter's message out.

"I know that I should not say this- knowing you for just short a time... like- I like you... there's something about you that I like- but I could not see what. I know that I don't deserve your attention and such... but my liking for you has made me wait... I like you; I really like you Ryou... so I give you this..."

"Um..."

A week later, Shizune found Chiaki on her table as usual- for a week. She was wearing a sort of fulfilled yet sad smile, making her wonder for the last three days.

"What's the matter? You've been like that for the last three days..."

"It's nothing... really." She replied, looking to where Ryou was- in a somewhat similar mood.

"I don't understand you at all- you even seem to make Misaki there affected."

Later in recess time, Chiaki was listening to her player while eating when Ryou came and sat on the chair behind her- she did not notice though. A few minutes later, she allowed her left arm to come down to rest, while her right adjusted her headset- and also act to feel the music. By some form of act of fate or something, Ryou's right hand strays near.

'The best memories of you are with me... and see me as I live on- wanting, feeling.'

His hand suddenly contacts Chiaki's- by some sort of sense knowing who was behind him. The girl reacts the same way and reaches out.

'Your wishes are with me, as bright as the sun... believing on your sake, wondering but sure.'

Both hands hold each other... hidden agreement complete.

* * *

I know that this is short comapared to the other chapters... but it's my view! 


	86. Battle Phase 236: A Summoner’s Debut

Well, well, well... 100+ reviews. thanks the to fans :P

* * *

Battle Phase 2-36: A Summoner's Debut 

Back to normal timeline and again back to Hoshikawa- where the next match was Miki Hatsumoto against Sakura Kinomoto- Oceania VS Sakura.

"Great... a sapper..." Natalie thought as Lina cheered Miki.

"Come on, even if she is new here, you should not be afraid..."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of- I don't know how she thinks and acts- in short, I don't know the way she fights..."

"Don't worry... just be yourself and own the match!"

"Are you ready, cousin?" Tomoyo asked her cousin.

"I'm ready, and I'm sure..."

She then proceeded to where Miki was, extending a hand.

"This is my greeting, win or lose... but please, go easy on me, okay?"

Miki could only nod as she returned the handshake.

"After a remarkable team battle, let us proceed to another solo fight!" Naomi now took the chair from the exhausted Yukana. "It will be a match of Miki Hatsumoto and angel Oceania against our special guest, the principal of our sister school Eriol Academy... Sakura Kinomoto and her angel Sakura!"

"Sa-Sa-Sakura, fighting?" Andrei's mind almost stumbled as he heard those words. He then saw something on her angel and that changed his mind. "Well, well, well... it's about time she again exercised her powers..."

"Time for me to exercise those powers again..." Sakura thought as she looked with intent at her look-alike-at-junior-high-angel's necklace.

"And due to the previous battles, our normal field will be the stage!"

"Okay girls, get to work!" Chris ordered the other two Team Astray members. "The terrain projection module may be worn out due to the intensity of the previous battles... so I ordered Naomi the normal field setup. We can't afford another delay as we must finish this by Friday!"

"Two more days... We will have almost all of the data we need to settle some issues..." Shinji thought as he stood up. "Got to check on my Misakichi then..."

"Angel Entry!"

"Oceania, let's try our hardest. The sea is with us! Angel Fall in!"

"My turn..." Sakura thought as she began her entry. "Time and magic be your might let the cards on your hand be your keys... I call on you, Card Summoner Sakura!"

"No longer the 'Cardcaptor' huh? Well anyway, she has all the cards..."

Sakura landed okay. For the record, she sported the purest of the white-colored blouse and skirt sets, with pink ribbons tied to her hair and wrists- extending to the floor. And on her neck was an angelic replica of the star necklace she had lent to her niece Miharu, and that Miharu had lent to Misaki as a token of respect and that she gave it to Andrei in exchange for his pendant and he returned it to the owner- which she displayed like any accessory.

"Very well then... Angelic Fight!"

Oceania quickly charges with punches and kicks, with Sakura easily blocking but trying to keep her long ribbons from tangling her. A close one to the face forces Sakura to backflip and sending out her ribbons to tie one of her foe's arms.

"Let go!"

Sakura just pulled back, making both Andrei and Tomoyo- who were now in the control room, think.

"Oh no... I don't like that way she acts." Andrei spoke.

"Makes me remember that time that she really went angry- and we don't want that particular cousin of ours to become angry."

Suddenly, Andrei's phone rings.

"Antonov here..."

"It's me..." the other line replied.

"Yvonne... matter?"

"Well, somebody just arrived... guess who?"

"I can't guess right now- I'm in the control room you know."

"Two name words: Teletha Testarossa... and two reason words: Terran's Blood."

"You're joking..."

"It's true..."

"Okay, make her wait there and I'll come over..." he closed the line.

But as soon as he placed the phone in his pocket, it rang again- but this time with a graphic resembling a submarine's EAM box.

"Antonov here..."

"Sir, I'm agent Weaver of the North American branch... I have the partial of the request that you have given to agent Wyvern- she told me to forward it to you."

"Caught up in running the princess huh... well?" he commented and then asked.

"The only damage noted so far is a damaged laryngeal unit- hit by glass. So far, sign language is her only way of addressing."

"A mute... how interesting- finally, someone to use my nanosurgery equipment on..." he then thought and then turned back to his subordinate. "By the way, NA has a class A interference event..."

"I'm in Hilo sir- where Ms. Wyvern is right now... comms here is good as a clear crystal."

"Okay... update me..." he ended that line as well and then thought again "Change of plans- go to Aube or better yet, make Teletha do my bidding instead."

"Amazing! That kick from Sakura had managed to make her opponent think twice!" Naomi commentated, with her legs swinging about.

"Come on Miki! You know that nothing's impossible in a game!" Lina cheered on.

As the fight continued in melee mode, Miyuki had managed to meet up with Asa- who had just finished with her part of the apologies.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki began, in her usual low, youthful and lethargic voice.

"I'm alright..."

"I see... I should not say this but, you and your angel must bond a little bit more- because the both of you have minor differences..."

"Miyuki... but how..."

"The two of you must know that..." she suddenly replied, in a much more mature voice- her adult one. "It is not just the feeling of unity but also of partnership- that is the infinity wind's key... learn to feel and act as one..."

"That voice... is that really Miyuki?" Asa wondered.

"Am I... saying things again?" Miyuki suddenly shook her head. "I... I'm... I need to get home!"

"Miyuki, wait!" Asa tried to stop her.

"I forgot something... I thank all of you for sheltering me- Aya and Asa Shigure and especially Kaede Saito... and tell Miss Saito that the person that did not like her now accepts her- Sunichiro really wanted her to become her girlfriend and only I stood in the way- tell her, Miyuki Kawada agrees..." Miyuki stopped and spoke

"Miyuki, wait!" Asa again tried but Miyuki again went off.

Later, by one of the trees near the observatory mount, she stopped to take her breath.

"This is not good... I must- I need to talk to Misaki Suzuhara- must tell her everything..."

"My lady, what ails you?" Akari, who was at her shoulder, asked.

"My other self is acting up again... I must talk to her... by the way, what town is this anyway?"

"This is the town of Hoshi-Kita my lady..."

"Hoshi-Kita... now I know! This is also the town where my older sister Isuki lives... must find her."

Meanwhile at the Suzuki household, Keitaro's mother Isuki had just finished her chores when suddenly the phone rang.

"Yes, this is the Suzuki household... Isuki speaking."

"Sister!" the sudden and worried voice of someone familiar came in. "Finally!"

"Sunichiro! How nice to hear you..."

"What I bring to you is not nice sister- you forgot to tell us your new number so it took us a long time to find you!"

"I'm sorry, what's the problem?"

"Bad news sis- sister Miyuki is in a coma for a month now."

"Oh dear... are you sure?"

"Yes! Only you remain about the decision to cut her life support- you have her will..."

"Okay... which- tell you what, I'll call as soon as possible..."

"What's the matter dear?" her husband Genji asked as she placed down the phone.

"That was my younger brother on the phone... my younger sister Miyuki is in a coma right now- for a month already."

"Oh my... shall I help you pack?"

"No honey- get the crystal box from our room... I hope she hasn't done what I think she'd done... and dear, get the blade as well..."

A few minutes later, her husband returned with an intricately carved dagger and a small box resembling a piece of solid crystal- hence a 'crystal box'. Taking a piece of paper, she drew a formation on it with a pencil and placed the box on top. Slitting her thumb slightly, Isuki drips on the box a few drops of blood and some on the blade she just used.

"Let the promise of blood be acted on..." she uttered and then lightly tapped the box with the knife after the pencil lines glowed a bit- cracking it open and turning the crystal into dust.

"So that's the way to open it..." Genji commented.

After clearing the dust, she took out a neatly folded piece of paper with the words "Just in case that I die or go into a coma by mysterious or abnormal circumstances".

"Being in a family of ancient blood priestesses helps in some situations... this piece of paper is my younger sister Miyuki's will."

Isuki then began to read the letter, which went like this:

"Dearest Sister, if you are reading this, that means that I'm already comatose or probably dead- you should have heard that news from our relatives. Sister dear, I have sinned a great deal to humanity and I have been suffering because of it... the technology that I bore into this world has caused the death and suffering of many- causing their blood to stain and soak into the earth. I wanted to atone for the sins that I have done- but in a manner that fits my somewhat 'unusual' manner. I only ask you this- if you ever saw a young girl with a strange yet comforting aura, cold, lost and wondering, take her in- it might be me you know..."

"Such a strange request..." Genji commented.

"My sister is very eccentric..." she replied as she again took the phone. "I often thought that even her ghost would pester someone..."

"Sister, so... what does the will say?" the less worried voice of Sunichiro came in.

"Tell them not to stop the machines... her attorney said so..."

"Okay sis... I hope you can come here..."

Back at the dome, Sakura was now ranging from the now naginata-wielding foe.

"I can't believe that she got one of the water amplifying spears..." Sakura now thought as took her necklace off her neck. "Must have the space!"

"She's good... too agile." Miki also thought as she also backed away- giving Sakura the space she needed.

"Time!" Sakura again spoke, now holding her key between her cupped hands. And she began to cast her spell. "Key of power; show me your true form... Key of power, I am summoning you as your creator and master Sakura... Now give me the power!"

A magic formation resembling the sun, moon, and a star, appears at her feet as her staff took on its true form. After summoning, she pointed her staff towards her foe.

"What the?" Lina wondered with the rest of the watching.

"Finally... show her your card tricks!" Tomoyo cheered, taking out her camera. "I'll be taping you!"

Both deus and angel of B side simply sweated a big drop- it was Tomoyo as usual.

"Enough of that... time to adapt!" Sakura again spoke as she took a card out of her waist deck holder. "Fight card!"

She tossed the card and amazingly, it floated in midair as she raised her staff up, allowing her magic to activate the card and imbuing the angel with its properties- all the while Oceania was transfixed.

"What the!" Miki alarmed as Sakura quickly dashed forward.

With wide sweeps of the staff, Sakura had pushed Miki away. Miki was now amazed at the sudden adeptness of her foe. And so a lengthy sweep of spear-to-staff swings and locks began, with neither one giving to the strain- until Oceania finally breaks.

"I have to finish this quick!" she thought as she broke off her attack, raising her right hand.

All were amazed as water suddenly appeared as a ball surrounding her hand. Not even Chris stood firm at the sight.

"Repair team, anything wrong?" he asked the two other girls that were beneath the layer table at the moment- like a couple of mechanics.

"Nothing wrong here- we're like almost finished with the new module... why?"

"Nothing... just nothing..."

At this point, water was now Oceania's weapon of choice. Sharp arrows, balls and the occasional torrent were projected from the water wielding angel, making Sakura lose her advantage. Then suddenly, water attacks appear from all around her.

"Oh no... No time to lose! Shield..."

Sakura's next words were suddenly lost in the watery convergence, clouding the view with spray. But as soon as Miki thought that it was okay to stand down, she was wrong, TOTALLY WRONG. Her mouth just ran dry at the sight- a barrier surrounding her foe and the water spiraling around her feet. Lina, Natalie and Jyung's reaction was no less different- it seemed that the angel of the ocean's foe was the controller of water.

"Water and shield, nice combo..."Andrei commented, as the water spirit depicted in the summoner's water card took form infront of its mistress.

"Water Card... drown her in her own attacks!" the summoner ordered, with the water following into a huge torrent towards Oceania. "I forgot!"

It was too late though, for the water had no effect on the angel of the ocean, with the water flowing along the naginata that she held.

"Well then... take this!" Oceania then barked, quickly dashing and attacking her.

Unknown to the American, despite her foe's constant evasive action, Sakura was still able to use her left hand to deftly browse her deck and taking out two cards- with Andrei noting it.

"Oh dear... the last time she did that was that time in practice..."

"Time and Dash cards... time diffraction!"

And so the two cards took effect, with the time card affecting the layer as a golden glow all over and in the air and the dash card affecting its mistress- manifesting as a light fog before surrounding her and vanishing.

"What the... I can't- I'm slowing down!" Miki thought as her angel began to do slow-mo- an effect of the time card.

But Sakura was somehow not affected- even moving faster than the now time restricted space would allow. One, two, five passes later, both cards return to her hands, with the field normalizing and the two of them stopping- Oceania from her slowed run and Sakura just to turn around and see the effect and turning another card for her foe to see- the light card.

"Light of... cleansing!" the card summoner barked, activating a pentagram star that she drew on the floor, drowning her foe in light and fainting her.

"No way... she has skills..." Miki managed to utter as the winner was announced. "I'm sorry Oceania..."

"Here..." Sakura extended a hand as Miki went off her chair. "I'm sorry if quickly ended it- I know how much you like to enjoy things... but my angel is still being tested you know..."

"I'm okay... I'm just not up to it anyway." Miki replied, taking the hand.

Later...

"What happened?" Lina asked.

"She got skills!" Miki suddenly and energetically replied. "She pawned and owned me right here and then!"

"Are you okay? You don't look like it..."

"One loss is a hard lesson to learn... if you succeed in learning it, then you'll be beyond godlike!" Miki and surprisingly Natalie replied in chorus, with the latter holding and reading Miki's gaming mag.

Outside of the dome, at the usual place of all from junior class 1-A- the tent, Shinji had found Misaki, where she was helping Sara while Asa was still out of the scene.

"Father, welcome..." Misaki greeted as he sat on the table.

"How are you? And where's your mother?"

"I'm okay, with what mom said to me... and mom got dragged off by teacher Sera."

"I see... I almost forgot, for your coming-of-age... for your angel." He then replied, taking out a box. "Andrei made this just for you..."

"What is this?"

"Open it..."

Misaki did open the box, revealing another set of angelic clothing for Hikaru- shiny red one-piece jumpsuit with the same features as her standard red- but with the skin areas covered as well. Also included was a helmet, a backpack and an 'exoskeleton' with the same principles as Hinata's strike configuration.

"That my child is your angel's sixth dress- a 'battle suit' for some layers, like the outer space layer that we've made." Shinji explained.

"Outer space?" Misaki asked.

"Well better that than being outmatched in some places. Learn to use that and you'll conquer any terrain that you step into- Hikaru's- I mean your limitation right now is not being able to use the space and situation around you to your advantage... you'll find out soon enough."

"Not being able to use the space? What does that mean?"

"Misaki can only control her angel in stable ground (As in fixed and definite zones) - that's what limits her in her operation. That's why I made that battle suit for Hikaru- so that she can adapt to almost any terrain the layer throws at her. Maybe a review session is in order, so that she'll be able to grasp at what's coming to her..." Andrei thought as the next fights proceeded.

"And yes my dear daughter... we'll have a one-on-one sooner or later... my angel against yours..."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

Later in the afternoon- Suzuki house. A sudden ring stops Isuki from her snack with her husband.

"What is it dear?" Genji asked.

"Someone's at the door... I'll go get it."

Isuki opened the door and was surprised at what she saw. A girl with whitish-violet hair tied with a couple of bright red hairclips, simple long-sleeved black blouse and kilted skirt, thigh-high black socks and simple schoolgirl shoes, with a backpack, a couple of cat dolls on her hands and a white armored angel on her shoulder.

"I'm lost... and it's cold out here..." the child spoke, making the wife remember her younger sister's will.

"Oh dear... it can't be... Miyuki?"

"Sister Isuki..." the child managed to speak before collapsing.

"Genji! Come help me here..."

"Who's she?"

"My now really younger sister Miyuki..."


	87. Battle Phase 237: Shower of Stars

At the last day of theyear... on of the longest chapters yet- took me 11 pages on this one.

* * *

Battle Phase 2-37: Shower of Stars at Night 

Moments later in Isuki's room, Miyuki regained consciousness- the cause of her initial distress was caused of another pass-by by Tama- who Miyuki finally realized who she was- someone that should really not exist.

"Are you okay Miyuki?" Isuki came in worried.

"Sister... I'm sorry if I came here like this... I had to do it so at least some of my sins would be lifted..." she weakly replied. "But I must..."

Her still weak body could not take the strain so she stopped and again fainted. Worried, the older sister began to perform ninja handseals, allowing a light glow to effect her hands. She then placed her glowing hand over her litter sister, letting the healing energy of the glow affect her.

"How's she?" Genji asked as he came in the room with some soup.

"So far, not good- she must have strained herself getting here..."

"Shall I call Dr. Sasaki then?"

"Okay, please do... I should have expected that she'll do this kind of foolish thing."

Back at the Hoshikawa compound, where the three (Miharu is still attending her therapy sessions) of them had arrived from a tiring day- helping with service at one point and then fighting in another... and so on. They quickly settled on their futons, tired not just in body, but in mind as well. Tamayo however had quickly remembered what Keitaro had said to her.

"I'll try to please you... tonight." Kei's words echoed in her head, disturbing her meditation. "I'll try to please you tonight."

"Stop thinking about him Tamayo... stop thinking!" Tamayo thought as she slapped herself.

At the main reception room, Kaito was again greeting another set of guests- ones that he was familiar with before.

"Long time no see Teletha..." he greeted the older Testarossa- who Andrei and Yvonne brought home. "And my, you have grown to be a fine lady my dear Amelia..."

"Always a pleasure to talk to you grandpa Kaito..." Tessa replied.

"Kaname and Sosuke would be overjoyed by your visit... wouldn't they, my dear?" Kaito then spoke, with his wife Kanae replying with a nod.

"Kaname and Sosuke, here?"

Suddenly, Kaname enters, bearing a tray of snacks.

"I'm glad that you called..." the green-haired mother of Tamayo replied.

"But I thought that..."

"Our main house is full of students- they say that they are UN trainees... nonetheless, even our room was used so the only choice is to stay here until they finish their promotional test." Kaname suddenly replied, answering the question "but I thought that you were staying at the main house".

"Long time no see, aunt Kaname..." Amelia then greeted.

"Same here... by the way, Tamayo should be home right about now- why don't you check her in her room..." the aunt replied, nodding in such a way that the attendant on duty- Rai, came near under assumed instructions.

"I'll lead you to Lady Tamayo's room..." the servant replied, with Amy standing and following. "Please right this way..."

"And that brings us to your reason for being here... am I right?" Kaito then spoke.

"Yes grandpa... if it's not too much of you, I'll be leaving my daughter here- so that she can execute her profession- that of being a doctor. I can't stand her looking like some unaccomplished work- with all the rejections and such from hospitals and so... Even the hospitals in our country would not accept her because of her age- even though she graduated from the top medical schools."

"Well, well, well... since it's your first time asking for favors... and since you and your family in particular are this family's friends... I'll do it- and even ask the board at the academy to accept her- I hope Dr. Sanada and my nephew wouldn't mind someone as smart as your child..."

At Tamayo's room...

"Yahoo, Tamayo!" Amelia came bursting in- but no response from the meditating friend.

She was about to pinch her cheek when Tamayo suddenly snaps into action, holding the hand at the last minute.

"Don't... I'm trying to center my thoughts here."

"Now what has made my friend here center her thoughts?"

"I'm thinking of many things..." Tamayo replied.

"Yeah... like what to wear." Millie replied, pointing to three kimono boxes.

"Millie, would you stop that! I'm trying to think here..."

"Is that for tonight, with someone who likes you?" Amelia began to giggle, forcing Tamayo to push her out and slam the door.

"I don't like it when you use your so-called 'psychic powers' on me!" Tamayo yelled.

"Okay, okay... I'll not disturb you any more! Even though I'm correct at that."

In another part of the compound, Shinji was being massaged by his wife.

"So, what happened with you and Sera?"

"I simply dragged her away, she's often too nosy at times- she was interrupting some childhood friend of Tamayo and Miharu's or something like that." Shuuko replied, and then suddenly held her head in wooziness.

"Are you okay dear?" Shinji asked, standing up.

"I suddenly had a sudden craving for... shrimp. Can you get me some?"

"Shrimp you say? I'll go get it..." Shinji quickly replied and then asked. "What kind?"

"Any kind... and hurry."

"Okay... don't be so angry like..."

"I feel strange... it's as if like... oh my! Aiza, can you come here for a minute?" Shuuko alarmed.

In Misaki's room, she was on her futon lying down when suddenly; knocking is heard on the door.

"Misakichi, have you seen your cousin Koyomi around?" Shinji's voice came in.

"No father, why don't you check her room?"

"You better do that dear- your mom suddenly had a craving for shrimp... I don't want to make her angry you know."

As soon as Shinji left the area, another set of knocks are heard, this time at the wall on Kotaro's side.

"Say Misaki... can we talk for a while?" Kotaro's voice came in through the wall.

"Okay... I did promise you that." She replied, leaning on the wall on Kotaro's side, with the boy leaning on her side as well- backs separated by a thin but tough wood-framed paper wall.

"First of all, I wanted to say that that I'm sorry about what happened a while back- well, I did not know that I was pushing it..."

"Well actually, I did not mean that 'pushing' part. But I'm surprised; I did not know that you and Wizard were, um... connected."

"Actually, I knew from a long time... and also, I was surprised as you- I did not know that he was like that... well, he was actually like me as well. How about you Misaki? Have you felt the same way about Hikaru?"

At this point, with Misaki's consent, Hikaru took over her consciousness, changing her eye color from blue to red.

"Nice to finally meet you... in person..." she then spoke in a bit deeper and mature voice, making notice to the boy. "Kotaro Kobayashi..."

"Misaki?"

"No, I'm not her... and I'm just here to talk..." the Hikaru- possessed body of Misaki came in his room, with the angel on her shoulder, also smiling. "Am I right Misaki?"

"She feels a bit awkward when she's in here..." the angel spoke, in Misaki's voice as she stepped off the shoulder. "So I let her talk to you in my body... could she?"

"Um..." the boy only stammered, trying to comprehend what had transpired- it seems that Misaki and Hikaru had switched bodies for this time. "I'll try..."

"Thank you... but I have to make this short though- someone might notice." Hikaru now replied. "I wanted to thank you- the two of you, for a lot of things- making me feel, making me important and such..."

Hikaru then takes Misaki in her hands.

"Now I know how you feel my friend..."

Hikaru then suddenly kisses Kotaro, with their identities returned to normal.

"And that for my heart..." the angel finally said, making the two note their situation.

"Hikaru, don't do that!" Misaki suddenly screamed after she turned her now red face away.

"My emotions are yours as well... remember that- I just wanted to speak them out..." Hikaru's voice replied.

Back at the Suzuki residence, Keitaro had arrived home, finding the town's physician, Dr. Aya Sasaki entering her mother's room. Worried, he quickly dashes inside, only to find his mother standing beside his father and the doctor examining someone on the bed.

"Kei... I'm sorry for this but..."

"Who's she?" the boy asked.

"She's your cousin Mi- Mi- Mi- Miyaka I mean... she just arrived tired so I called Dr. Sasaki to check up on her..." Isuki replied, deliberately changing her transfigured little sister's name (if your sibling was in a similar circumstance, wouldn't you?"). "Now go rest yourself... she's resting."

As soon as the boy left, Genji closed the door after him, allowing privacy to rule over the room.

"I did not expect a bioetheric reaction to happen here..." Aya suddenly spoke- being one of the world's leading experts on bioetherics- the study of biological energies and such- "soul study" in scientific terms. "Dual energies in my scanning equipment... one positive and an internal negative..."

"Well actually, her primary body's in a coma right now..."

"I see... I thought it was more of an astral projection... I've never encountered this kind of projection- in fact; this is my first time... the so-called 'avatar of youth'. Well then, we must treat her like any ordinary patient- lots of rest and nutritious foods will return her to norm... and yes, don't let your little sister get stressed... and yes, you know what will happen if her primary body's harmed in any way."

After the doctor left, Keitaro entered his mother's room.

"How's your day dear? Sorry if this happened all of a sudden..."

"I'm okay mom... how come I never saw her before- I mean that I saw her just a few days ago- but I never recognize her?"

"Actually, she's from the States and had just arrived- so you never get to see her. Hush though, she's resting... and I'll place her in Motoko's room while I fix the guestroom."

"Mom, do you mind if I go out for a while?"

"Where to?"

"I have a promise to keep... I may go home late..."

"Well, take your little sister with you..."

"Mom, it's something private, and you want me to take Motoko!"

"Okay... here, take this- I'll be calling you, okay?" Isuki replied, giving her son a cellphone. "Honey, how's the soup coming?"

"It will be ready soon... and Keitaro, would you come here? I wanted to talk to you about some things..."

"What is it father?" he asked as soon as entered the kitchen.

"'Something private' huh? Why don't you just say that you'll be visiting your girlfriend's house!"

"Dad, I don't have a girlfriend... I'm just going to the star temple for a while..."

"Are you sure?" Genji again asked his son, now rubbing his head.

"Yes father, and you don't have a say on it too..." Kei replied, but unwittingly said "Especially when it's Tamayo... oh no!"

"Tamayo huh? I did not know that she's here..." his father again rubbed his son's hair. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Dad... my hair! Let me go!"

"Why don't you just show her all of your poems and tell her how much you like her!"

"Dad, cut it out!"

Back at the Hoshikawa house, Yayoi was in her room, with an unusual blue aura surrounding her- Meguri's energy.

"Wait a bit okay... it's not yet nighttime..." Yayoi whispered, making the glow vanish. "I know how much you wanted to roam free during this time..."

In Andrei's fold- at the parent's reception hall, someone familiar to him arrives.

"Andrea..." he greeted.

"Big brother..." she greeted back, presenting to him a box. "As you commanded..."

"Finally, I never expected them to be forged in time... by the way, how's..."

"Mom is okay, you know her... as for Sister Anna, she will be arriving from L5 after this week... as for big sister Ann, she's in Paris- again cooped up in a studio, snapping and clicking away..." the younger Antonov sibling reported his family's condition. "I was expecting you to come to the Sendai house, not this way... but hey, I'm fine. How's Sister Yvonne?"

"I'm fine thank you..." Yvonne suddenly appeared and greeted her, with the little sister hugging Andrei's wife.

"Why don't you stay here for the night, or for the week for that matter? It's festival time and this is the focal temple..."

"I can't bro... I'm under grandaunt Yukino's orders..."

"Maybe, we can arrange that... wait here..." he replied, getting out of the reception room, leaving only Andrea and Yvonne.

"So, how's this end?" Andrea began to ask. "I did see one of my cute nieces take on the layer national champion- I and my twins Karen and Mina can't believe that it was a tie... so, how's Miharu? Did she have her operation?"

"You could say that..." the sister-in-law replied.

Suddenly, Miharu enters from therapy, after being notified by Andrei that her aunt Andrea was there.

"So there you are Miharu... how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay auntie..."

"One question before you carry on to your room: why was it a tie? The national finals that is- your cousins Karen and Mina wanted to ask you that but couldn't get your number..."

"Well, let's say that we- Misaki and I are really even... even to the filial point... well auntie, got to find Misaki..."

"'Filial point'? Is Misaki that good?" Andrea thought. "I've heard of fraternity but in the layer? And what did she mean by 'find Misaki'?"

Finally, as Miharu exits, Andrei returns bearing good news.

"Grandaunt finally agreed on you staying here- she even said as long as you like..." he replied, rousing suspicion from the little sister.

"Are you sure? You know how grandaunt acts..."

Back at Shinji's area, Shuuko was enjoying her shrimp- carefully prepared into a cocktail by her husband.

"Thank you... I did not know that you'll make something special..." she commented as she finished the last shrimp. "I'm done... and again thank you- that was special..."

"But that was just ordinary... I did not expect that you'll be..."

"Honey, I also have a special present for you... close your eyes."

Shinji did close his eyes and Shuuko took his hand and placed it on her cheek and then to her heart and then finally stopping at her lower abdomen area.

"Surprise... open your eyes now." She then spoke, smiling as he saw her.

"Honey, does this mean?" he asked, with Shuuko nodding.

"I always wanted Misaki to have someone to take care of... and call her big sister."

Back at Misaki, she sneezed as she stood infront of her cousin's room. She knocked once and then thrice- but still no Koyomi.

"Sister Koyomi, are you there? Sister Koyomi?" she asked. "I'm coming in... father wants to..."

Her words were cut short as she opened the door- no Koyomi in the neat room, with the only trace of her is a neatly folded envelope, addressed to her.

"To my dearest, sweetest and cutest cousin Misaki, I'm sorry if I suddenly left, not only is university in Bonn around the corner but I do miss my family and especially my special someone- my boyfriend Yzak. I envy you- you with your mother and father beside you with some friends to boot as well- and a special someone beside you and 'living' with you as well- say hello to him for me, okay? By the way, I forgot to say this... you have changed since I last saw you years back, when you were still little- from the shy timid type to a courageous, friendly and even outgoing one... how people change by the years. Well, since I'm no longer there, I give my responsibility of taking care of you to our newfound cousin Asa- she might be new to us but I know that she could be dependable- especially in matters of love... which made me remember something about your dear Kotaro- I don't know but, I may have seen him before in Wakayama... but don't mind about that- what matters is today! Well, the picture I left may help you- I think... well, that's that for me... see you in a few months and thanks for the fun times! Your dear cousin; Koyomi Nina Nanaka." The letter read out as Misaki read it out.

She then took out the second content of the envelope- a picture dated when Misaki was about five- approximately a year before Shuuko left for Tokyo for therapy and about three months before Shinji left for Tokyo to do some research. In the picture, which was taken in a ryokan (traditional Japanese inn) a younger Koyomi was there, trying to keep still three five-year-olds for the shot- Misaki, a boy and someone who looks exactly like her- with the eye color the only exception, for the other girl had deep violet eyes instead of Misaki's cool blue. She then tuned the picture upside down, revealing writing and who was in the picture- the names Misaki and Koyomi were clear, but the other two were almost to the point of barely legible, but she managed to get one name out.

"Angel... and who's the last? Ko- Ko-" she thought as she tried to read the last name- apparently belonging to the boy. "His eyes- they look so familiar... but who's?"

"Misaki... so there you are..." Kotaro suddenly came into the open door.

"Kotaro... what's up?"

"Well, we better get to Tamayo before she finishes all of the sandwiches there..." the boy replied, giving her one.

"Well, if this is just one piece, we better get going..." the girl replied after she took a bite, unknowingly dropping the photo and letting it slide by itself underneath the heavy entertainment cabinet (with the emphasis on heavy there). "I don't want Tamayo to take all of them."

In another part of the youth complex, Tamayo was happily taking and eating from the pile of fine sandwiches- which her mother Kaname had carefully prepared. Miharu suddenly steps into the scene, bringing more drinks into the setup.

"Hey friend..." she greeted, taking a sandwich.

"Hey to you too..." Tamayo replied, taking a sip. "I remember a day just like this years ago- you, me, Kei and Millie sharing snacks- which reminds me, Millie's here..."

"You don't say... really? And why the dress?" Miharu then asked, pointing to Tamayo's pure white kimono.

"Don't you mind what I'm wearing here... and yes, Amelia is here- she just invaded my room a few minutes ago."

"Misaki! Kotaro! Over here, aunt Kaname prepared us some sandwiches!" Miharu cheered upon seeing the two.

As the sandwiches dwindled, Andrei, Andrea and Yvonne enter their space.

"Good afternoon..." Misaki, Kotaro and Tamayo greeted and bowed in respect.

"Good afternoon uncle and aunts..." Miharu followed as well. "What brings you here?"

"Ah... let me introduce to the others my sister Andrea..." Andrei began. "Andrea, this is Misaki Suzuhara, Kotaro Kobayashi, and his cousin Tamayo Kisaki..."

"This is unreal..." Andrea commented. "Misaki Suzuhara is standing infront of me- now I know what Miharu meant by 'find Misaki'... my daughter will not believe this... let me get my camera!"

"Well then... I have something for the two of you, Misaki and Kotaro... Yvonne, the box please." He then continued as his sister left the room and he knelt at where he stood.

Yvonne gave him the box that Andrea had given him earlier, with the notables kneeling infront of him- intent at the contents. He opened the box, revealing twin swords with a slight indicator that they were not twins at all- for one of the sword's handle tassels was red while the other was blue. He took up the red sword on his right while he held the blue on his left. The people began to back away a safe distance- a norm when a weapon appears in a meeting in the house.

"Let me introduce to you your formal training swords Misaki and Kotaro- though made of metal, they are still non lethal. This is Sange (pronounce it in Japanese)..." he began and introduced his left-hand sword. "This sword can turn the least powerful of hands into a fine tuned wielder- so much so if your hands are already experienced in dealing heavy blows."

"And this is Yasha..." he then brought up the right-hand sword. "This can turn the slowest of arms into the same adeptness as Sange- and like its partner sword, so much so if your hands are already quick. By itself, each sword is powerful, but when used together..." he then swung both swords towards a faraway pillar of wood that he had set up, the wind force not just slashing the target- but completely and utterly vaporizing it. "They are unbeatable... And that brings us to the subject of the routine that we'll have after the festival. As these swords should not be parted, a pairing will be enforced- Misaki and Kotaro, Tamayo and Suzuki, and Miharu, call on Sasaki as well... and the issue of the swords- well, they are for Misaki and Kotaro's use only- since both their angels use swords."

Tamayo and Miharu both raise hands.

"The reason?" Andrei again spoke. "Well, I'm seeing something between each of you- a certain type of partnership- so I wanted to further enforce that kind of bond, so that each of you will value the importance of the next lessons- that you're not alone."

"A 'lovers training camp' of some sort..." Yvonne suddenly butted in, giggling as they blushed in embarrassment.

"Yvonne! I'm trying to put a sensible word into the fray here..." he scolded his wife a bit and then returned to speaking. "Well, here's the setup- Kotaro, you'll have Sange while you Misaki will have Yasha as your arm."

Both Misaki and Kotaro received their swords and noted their different characteristics- like male and female... as if those swords were themselves as well.

"Level 3 of training starts after the Rina cup..." he spoke as he stood up and left, with Yvonne tagging him.

Back at the Suzuki house, Kei was about to leave when suddenly someone stopped him.

"Hey, wait!" a female voice came in from behind him- the street.

"Senior Shigure?" he replied, turning around to look at his senior and neighbor from a few blocks away.

"I'm so glad that I found you... headed for the temple? If you are, let me join you then."

Kei could not resist as the campus beauty queen walked up beside him- their relationship was more neighborly / sibling like than the usual junior-senior arrangement- so the two of then can express their thoughts- just like siblings do (most of the time :P).

"No 'Senior Shigure' here..." Asa mumbled as they walked.

"Um... Miss Shigure..." the boy corrected.

"What is it?"

"Um... it's because that I have a problem..."

"With somebody? Let me guess, Tamayo?"

"Well actually, I don't know if I can please her tonight..."

"'Please'? What do you mean by that- darn, ever since my cousin and her friends arrived, you have been undecided on many things... well, here's the deal, just let it slide and maybe things will pass fine..."

Back at the compound, both Miharu and Tamayo were a bit jealous at what happened.

"That's sooo unfair!" Miharu spoke. "You two get to have something from uncle as part of your training- you're just lucky that I'm under medical provision."

"Same here... but I don't care..." Tamayo followed. "I'm still content with my bow and arrows..."

"I don't know why too you know..." Kotaro replied as he examined his sword. "And what did he mean by the words that he had said regarding pairing."

"What he meant there is for you lovebirds to pair up in your training!" someone's voice suddenly came in, followed by her person, embarrassing all of them. "Ahh... the power of love is really a wonderful thing- so wonderful in fact that I can list all of its effects!"

"Amelia!" Miharu cheered. "Long time no see! I should have known that it was you I saw at school..."

"Same here... cat lover-girl."

"Um you guys know each other?" Kotaro then asked.

"She's our childhood friend..." Tamayo replied, stumping him. "We've been friends even before I met you or Misaki for that matter... am I right, Miharu? Millie?"

The two nodded, noting Misaki another fact.

"Hey, isn't Suzuki one of your friends too?" Misaki then spoke, this time stumping Tamayo.

"I know that!"

"Maybe you girls should talk in this matter..." Kotaro spoke, slowly exiting the room.

"And some more snacks to liven it up!" Amelia followed.

"You should not do that Mille!" Tamayo scolded her friend.

"I know... but speaking of someone..." Amelia then spoke, looking at Tamayo with intent. "How are you and Suzuki doing? Now that you are back here... how?"

"What are you talking about! Kei and I are just friends..."

"'Just friends'? You got to be kidding me... with that kind of voice; no one's going to believe you."

Meanwhile in an undisclosed clearing in the forests surrounding the town, Andrei and Yvonne arrive to a parked trailer truck with the Piffle Princess logo.

"Why park it here? Why not just in the city proper?" Yvonne asked.

"I had to park it here because the parking space in the academy that it was reserved to was suddenly taken- instead of having a full cycle of service, we only have a few days... and yes, the forklift that I ordered to lift the surgery table was not available... and I needed it to be as close to the angels as possible."

"Well, that's business..."

"Anyway, luckily, I have a solution for that... I'll be moving this into the academy right now so we could begin tomorrow with our repair services..."

"Just a question sir..." one of the people maintaining the truck suddenly asked. "'Surgery'? 'Repair'? What do you mean by those?"

"Well, since we now regard angels as the deus' own self, we must take care of them in an almost similar manner befitting people- so their 'repair' can be also called a 'surgery'. It's not the issue of making profits by volume that this and any other companies that have come under my hand have depended on- the consumers will think that angelic dolls are just simply, dolls and be regarded as expendable- no, it's the issue of ensuring services that we depend on is what counts- so that people will continue to invest in their angels and continually appreciate what they and we have done..." he explained, with a few economical statements in between. "To put it in simple terms, 'continuing service', not 'continuing replacement'- you're an IT graduate, you should know that- my reference, software engineering..."

"I finally understand sir... thanks for outlining it... and sir, we're ready to roll..."

"Finally, and we better be careful- this angel surgery table is the only one in existence right now with another unit still being completed in HQ- I wanted to evaluate the capabilities, so that's why I had it shipped here..."

Back at the compound, Tamayo was finally left alone, totally embarrassed from Amy's constant prodding- with Misaki and Miharu watching at that.

"Darn... why wouldn't Millie stop that? She never changed even a bit- still obnoxious and such... but..."

Suddenly she hears the sound of a head banging on a pillar- Ringo's.

"Aww... I should have stop thinking about this necklace that he gave and... Oh, hi there..."

"Nice... to see you again..." Tamayo sweated a drop- Ringo was still spunky as always.

"Well, from what chief Yayoi had thought me- you seem to have a problem... let me guess, boy problem?"

"Not you too..."

"Huh? Why?"

"You mean you don't know..."

"Know what?"

"Never mind..." Tamayo again puffed, suddenly remembering what Keitaro had said to her.

"I'll try to please you... I'll try to please you... I'll try to please you..." the words continued on and on- making her red a bit. "I'll please you..."

"Darn Kei... but in what way could he please someone who is already happy to be with him- like me?"

"If I were you, I would check out all of his moves, and then check him out... if what he did was pleasing to you, then fall..." Ringo spoke, upon hearing Tamayo.

"Fall huh? But... I'm not yet..."

"What seems to be bothering you?" Rushina suddenly popped out of her kimono folds, also dressed in a kimono.

"I don't know Rushina... but a part of me tells that I should fall for him- but another tells me to make sure of my feelings first..."

"You've heard Ringo... make sure of yourself then..."

"But how... can I be sure that I'm sure? This feeling with him- this wonderful feeling that I wanted never to leave me... the way I see myself now- I have just noticed that I've totally changed..." Tamayo began to comment about herself, looking at her hands. "From rough to smooth... time really changes everything. And maybe, looking in the past helps a lot in changing. How could I forget the past? Almost all of the nice memories that I have are from here, in this town- Miharu, Amelia and especially..."

Suddenly, her heart beats out loud, with images flashing thru. Then suddenly...

"Hello, is anyone here?" Keitaro suddenly came in and asked, cracking Tamayo's moment of thought and silence.

"There's no one here! No one here except us ghosts!" Tamayo suddenly replied, after hiding from his sights.

"Tamayo? Where are you? Are you here?" he then asked, looking for her.

"I told you... there's no one- Aww!" she tried to reason off but the spear rack that she hid in suddenly gave its contents away, letting the myriad of wooden spears to fall on her head.

"Tamayo! Are you okay? Anything hurt?" he went over and asked her, all the while removing the deadweight.

"What do I look like, okay!" she moaned.

"Wait here while I get some ice, okay?"

Tamayo simply sighed as she lay down on the floor, trying to concentrate her thoughts while her head was aching.

"I'm definitely not yet ready... I can make him suffer a bit..." she chuckled. "Or, he can make me suffer until I can't take it anymore... this will be fun!"

Back at Yayoi's place, she was still in her futon- still looking at the setting sun but with someone beside her.

"I didn't know that you can do that Meguri..." she commented to the person beside her.

"She couldn't..." another person came in- Andrei, holding a card- one labeled life. "So you would not be bothered by her possession..."

"Well then..." the celestial, in Yayoi's kimono spoke and stood up. "This is the only night that I can really manifest myself... and the last ever one at that. I must present myself at the temple quarters for the usual- I hope that the new priests can take this- since they don't know me..."

"The silent ritual of blessing- the annual miracle of a spectacular meteor showers..." Amelia spoke to Misaki and the others that were there, explaining why today was such a hectic day on the festival grounds. "Somehow, a female priestess from somewhere manages to summon a spectacular meteor shower- the focal point of the festival really... but what I think is that it's just pure coincidence..."

"What did she mean by 'the last ever one'?" Yayoi asked.

"Simple really, an earthbound spirit that was supposed to go could only stay for so long... and my guess is that she'll pick a new priest or priestess to officiate the next year's festival... but not possess him or her by the way. And you know what she said before she repossessed you..."

"Right... 'I can only live for another fifteen years in this plane- until your fourth flower has begun to bloom'- that's what she said... could she be referring to my unborn child as the 'fourth flower'?"

"Could be... Miharu was your third pregnancy." Andrei replied and then said. "Well, turn off the projector or it will overheat- I still have to convey the surgery table to the academy for testing..."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing it..." Yayoi replied and then flipped a switch on a small box on the floor- making Andrei's true-to-life holographic image vanish- a result of the prototype, easily overheated holographic projector that Andrei made to fool thieves into thinking that there are guards where there are actually none.

Meanwhile in Miharu's room, she was again looking at that one unique baby picture- where the infant Miharu was being held in the arms of the person named Meguri. She was wondering how a person of her kind and her mother are one and the same.

"Did you remember the celestial stories that your mother had told you?" Meguri's voice suddenly came in, making Miharu turn around towards the open doorway- where she was, clad in a full Shinto priest's garb.

"Mom- I mean..."

"Anyway is fine with me... but not 'mom' right now- unlike before when I shared bodies with your mother, I'm a separate entity right now... your mother is resting, taking care of your little sibling..." she replied, kneeling to began her story. "In the history of your family- as told in the stories your mother spoke, the celestial- my blood passed on to each female of your family, including your mother's. But years before you were born, we- your mother, myself and a few of her friends, have managed to find what I have been seeking for all of this time..."

"The celestial robe..." Miharu softly spoke, remembering the stories. "But since you have found what you are seeking, why don't you just return to heaven, like all the celestials do?"

"Well... I have grown accustomed to life here on the ground and your mother was such a nice soul... so I decided to help her... I fared poorly though at first- but the third time was finally perfect..."

"You mean that you have done this kind of thing while I was still in my mother?"

"Yes, I have taken care of you like your mother and aunt had as well... you are such a miracle- not just of spirits, but of science as well... and now, I must also take care of your unborn sibling... and I have something for you- before I leave this plane."

The celestial takes out something from her kimono and it surprises Miharu- she saw the picture but nothing had prepared her for this-

"This is... this is... I can't accept this- this is a part of your robe..."

"This is yours- it should be yours in fact... if the story continued, you could be me... and you would have been searching for this as well. This gift of mine will protect you and help you heal much faster... keep it with you always and share it with your friends- that will serve as your blessing..."

Back in Yayoi's room, she was holding a picture of her younger sister Hinata, also holding the infant Miharu with her daughter Kirie tugging.

"Hinata... I could not thank you enough for what you did to Miharu in particular... not only have you saved her from harm, you have housed her in your womb while I was comatose... I wished that you were here..."

Meanwhile in Kirie's room, the teen's angel, Honey, began to stir inside of her light column, while the teen that owned her was sleeping- to ready for the night ahead. Back in the east reception room, Keitaro had placed an ice pack over the bump on Tamayo's head.

"Thanks I needed that..." Tamayo sighed happily.

"Um..."

"There are some things that you must specifically do to please me- aside from the things that you are about to do... first of all; I'm a girl, so you must treat me with respect... secondly; when visiting me and you're about to enter my room, knock first- if I don't answer, either I'm not there or I simply don't want to see you at that moment... and furthermore..." Tamayo began to outline some guidelines, in the same tone Kotaro did once, with the boy listening. "And finally; if you're asking me on something, make it clear, okay?"

"I understand... I should not comment on this but, I may be the only guy besides your relatives that knows that you are a girl... despite your- Aww!" Kei commented but Tamayo suddenly pounded him.

"So what if I act this way? I'm still a girl and..."

"You are pretty- as always..." the finished the sentence, making her stop and turn away.

"I beginning to think that I'm the one who's beginning to suffer here... what am I going to do! He's become so irresistible with each second- I could almost hug him to death! What am I going to do!" Tamayo thought as to the wondering of Keitaro, began to slap sense into herself. "Calm down Tamayo- you'll just screw up if your heart takes over..."

"Are you okay? Shall I get more ice for your bump?"

"I'm okay now..." she finally managed to reply, with her composure restored. "Where shall you take me?"

Misaki's room- where she had just finished putting on her formal kimono- with a little help from Kino. It was by patriarchal order that Misaki and Miharu were to dress for the blessing ceremony- because they will wave the first fresh branches of the sacred cherry trees in front of the inner shrine- which was coincidentally Meguri's space during the ceremony.

"There, a formal obi bow... isn't that pretty?" Kino asked as she looked. "Even I am wondering at master Kaito's instructions- usually, the part that you are about to do is reserved for the priests- and often his brother master Chito could say about who... and he (the head priest) always selects that wonderful and mysterious lady priestess that never seemed to age- what was her name again... um... Meguri? Ah yes, I think that her name was Meguri Fuuko- coincidentally, that's the name of the deity being venerated in the small streamside shrine... and the main deity of the festival if I may add."

"Did you just say 'Meguri'?" Misaki asked, remembering the sighting. "I have to find Miharu!"

"Hey Misaki, wait!" Kino protested as her charge went off.

Misaki did find Miharu in her room- with the person still kneeling and holding her hand to her heart.

"Miharu, don't you know that..."

"I know- she was here... shall we go then?"

Then, a priest comes in the door.

"Um, excuse me... the sun's beginning to set and the ritual is about to start... we don't want to keep the official waiting..."

As they were making their way towards the temple complex, Yayoi suddenly crosses their path.

"Mom..." Miharu spoke, stopping. "But I thought that..."

Suddenly, Meguri also steps into view, stopping Miharu and making Misaki wonder. In another part of the complex- the entrance portal gate, someone was dragging her twin.

"Yukina, take it easy!" Yukinari protested as he was being dragged.

"Eh... It's been a while since you've visited your girlfriend Miharu..." his twin replied.

"Miharu's not my..."

"Eh, what was that kiss all about then?"

"Yukina!"

Suddenly, the contingent passes them and the boy simply said...

"Beautiful..."

"Hey, don't stare at her like that!" Yukina protested as she pinched her twin's cheeks. "She'll melt if you do..."

In another part of the complex (yet again), a couple of foreigners were keeping themselves busy- one with goldfish catching and the other with egging him on.

"Oh come on Jyung... you can do better than that!" Lina egged him on, seeing that he could not even lift the net long enough.

Jyung simply puffed and looked to the person beside him, who was just whizzing through and filling his bags, to the delight of his girlfriend.

"Mylene, are you sure that this is enough?" the other person beside Jyung asked, after scooping his 50th fish and his paper net finally breaking- the person was none other than Chris.

"I'm sure of it- ten bags of five goldfish each... I'm okay at that. I can FedEx them tonight if you wanted."

"Your call..." Chris replied and then turned to the Korean- which he spoke in Korean as well.

Lina was mystified at the small chat- it seems that she was the only one who could not understand- but then, she remembered her little translator. Turning it on, she managed to hear the last sentence, which went like this.

"A bit more time in concentrating and much less in movement..."

Then as the other pair left, Jyung made a quick sweep- success. Back at Misaki's fold, they were now ushered into the area of the inner shrine where she and Miharu stop a few meters from an area demarcated by ropes of folded paper seals- the area inside is were the officiating priestess went in. Then, a couple of priests give them freshly cut fresh cherry branches- a symbol of the already happening spring. Meguri takes a staff and begins to wave it inside the cordoned space, prompting the two girls to wave the branches a bit, but stop as they saw something amazing- the priestess in the sealed area began to glow and the trail the staff makes also glows. At this point, the bell begins to toll, making each person stop and look at the sky at an amazing sight- shooting stars at never before seen levels- almost making the event seem alienlike. The two girls drop their branches and also look at the sky, their gaze transfixed to the magical event.

"It's beautiful..." Misaki spoke.

"This is the best one ever..." Miharu commented.

"Wow..." Tamayo commented. "It's sooo... pretty."

"Yeah..." Keitaro, who was beside her commented. "Pretty... and lovely at that."

Unknown to themselves or by something hidden, their hands hold each other. Sensing this, Tamayo looks at the still staring friend and kisses him, making the boy look at her smiling face.

"Wait for me, okay?" the girl then spoke, releasing her hold.

At this point Kotaro arrives in the inner area, with the two girls still awestruck.

"Its great, isn't it- this... this..."

"Just watch..." Misaki clammed him up.

Moments later, all the glow began to vanish, as so did the number of falling stars. Finally, after five whole minutes of starfall to greet the night, it was over, with Meguri's staff vanishing.

"That serves as my blessing to all of you..." the priestess-celestial began to speak, which was heard on the entire grounds via the PA system on hand. "A new year of happiness and prosperity to all of you, for today is a dawn of a new time in our lives, when things are clear and easily understood... may the gods bless you all with the good things in life and may you return these to them as well..."

Meguri then rung a small bell and went on her way out, with the three hopefuls following- and restoring the pace of life to the festival grounds. But as the three tried to catch up with her and as they rounded a corner, only Kotaro was shocked at what they saw- a pile of neatly folded vestments on the floorway.

"What the..."

"That's Miss- I mean, that's aunt Meguri..." Misaki spoke.

"Well then, where shall we go then Misaki?" the boy then spoke.

"Anywhere... anywhere."

And so the night was spent on total pleasing and such. The next day, at the now parked container truck at the academy, Andrei was now starting up- with his new toy, the world's first angel surgery table.

"Well then, who's patient number 1?"

"I am..." a lethargic female voice came in... "My angel needs a checkup..."

"And who you might be?"

"My name is Miyuki sir..."


	88. Battle Phase 238: The Sapper Threat

Well, by this time, my home is now wired to the net! - hurray for me /e4

* * *

Battle Phase 2-38: The Sapper Threat

"Welcome one and all once again!" Asagi's voice came in the PA system. "Today, the final matches of the 1st annual Rina cup will proceed- and attention all qualified hopefuls, the match brackets will be time limited to 30 minutes and will be always at double cut unless specified."

"Why the 30 minutes?" Chris asked his seniors- Icchan and Shinji.

"Well, something came up in my damage calculation- some moves are too powerful for the current lives of the angels..." Icchan replied.

"We have to recalibrate some items... simply." Shinji added. "So, we simply assigned a simple layout for this part- 1000 points for each angel's life; class D, C, B, A, S and SS moves are assigned with the numbers 5, 15, 25, 40, 50 and 100 points each estimate- but with the standard SP consumption and such..."

"I understand- so you're saying that the context for this part will be online game- based?"

"Exactly..."

Back in the trailer, Andrei was still busy, calibrating the table's sensors and such.

"Excuse me... but could you wait a little while more?" he asked, seeing that he had done nothing.

"I can wait..."

At the team tent, all of class 1-A's qualified were shocked.

"Eh... that's an easy turn..." Tamayo commented. "Those unlimited time fights are making us tired- how nice of them to look at us for a change."

"You're right... I'm getting tired on concentrating." Misaki added. "Even Hikaru now complains..."

"Add to that our new training..." Kotaro followed.

"And my therapy..." Miharu added still.

"It's a lucky break..." All four and some others sighed. "We are getting tired."

"Why is that?" Lina, who was in another part of the grounds asked.

"I've heard that they received info that everyone who is qualified is getting tired- making some of the leaders quit, among them the one named Miharu Hoshikawa. And also I have heard that they were recalibrating some things in the layer setup... don't fret though, they have just simplified the damage calculation." Jyung replied.

"Well, I am getting tired..." Lina replied, stretching her arms.

"Talk about a big tune-up..." Shinji commented as they began the reprogramming.

"Yup... as always." Icchan commented as well. "But we pull through as always, friend."

For the record, Shinji and Ichiro have been connected since they were kids. Basically looking alike in many ways until their 13th year, they almost had a fight concerning Shuuko- since the two guys liked her but as always; only one was chosen- Shinji, so Icchan simply resigned his feelings. But during the time that Shinji was to go abroad, they had an agreement- in whatever case that Shinji- because his job of tracking the first archangel and allowing the game of Angelic Layer to progress worldwide- was believed to be very dangerous, was unable to go home alive, Icchan should take care of his wife- also included in the agreement that in Shinji's absence, Icchan must take care of his wife up to the point of marrying her (So that's why Shuuko's reply was not totally clear to Icchan when he again said his feelings- all in accordance to his agreement with Shinji).

"By the way Ichi..." Shinji then asked. "You must know how to input the new damage calculations and other related things... because even I'm puzzled at how the heck we are going to do this..."

"Simple really, we'll let a teen do it..." Icchan replied, as someone entered behind them- Aya Shigure. "At least in body scope... look behind you."

"Huh?" Shinji wondered at the stranger.

"I finally found the chance to meet you, brother-in-law..."

"Whoa... I've only seen you in pictures but..."

"Same here- but I did expect you here, since sister Shuuko was also here... I'm her sister, Aya." Aya introduced herself. "And she sure picked a deserving person- even if his' best friend could be as well..."

"Shinji... Shinji Suzuhara."

"Ahem..." Icchan cleared the air. "Now that you two in-laws are acquainted with, Miss Aya here will begin her programming."

"Actually, I'm only copying a program that I made with an old PC that I and Shuuko used to share- you know, those old PCs that the ones with BASIC were the hottest- in their heyday..." The computer teacher began to speak, taking out a floppy. "In their day."

"What's in that diskette anyway?"

"Well, ever since we laid our hands on a computer, I have been trying to make a self-acting program that calculates values based on simple figures- and that can even calculate complex equations at that. Besides my B.S. at computer-related studies, I also have a doctorate at math- so I know numbers well... so basically; the program that I have made replicates the real world in the computer- from living life to being hurt. I can't believe that someone was successful at doing their own version of the program..."

"That's Yayoi." Icchan commented.

"But some things are not accurate to reality..."

As that end was explaining itself, Andrei had finally finished his adjustments and was prepping up for surgery.

"Can you please put this operating gown on your angel... this is after all, an operating table." He then advised the patient's owner, and then asked. "Your name, angel's name and angel's problem..."

"I'm Miyuki, my angel Akari's arms are a bit unwell- can you check them for me?" the girl then replied, sparking something in the surgeon.

"Miyuki? Akari? Sounds totally familiar- unless... could they be?" he thought and then turned his attention to the now operating gown-clan angel, which was given to him. "And since you're my first patient- and the first one to find this facility, it's free..."

Miyuki now went behind the protective glass shielding as Andrei placed the angel onto the table. He then proceeded to the station that was beside another person in the container- Yvonne.

"Okay..." Yvonne commented. "You can go when ready..."

"Okay then..." Andrei spoke, placing his hands on a ball-type controller on the station. "Initiate diagnostic scan..."

Then, a holographic x-ray image of the angel appeared over the table- magnified to human size. Turning the halves of the ball controller, he looked around the arm area and after peeling some visual layers, found something- both shoulders- I meant the entire angel showed signs that it was not new- she had to be at least three years old- and needed something more than just a checkup.

"General repair then... something that even Ichiro could not do..." he then commented and then called the following words "Initiating arms..."

Then, a couple of holographic robotic arms appear around the image, with a set of real arms in the same locations in respective to the angel- the hologram was just a projection of what was happening.

"Engaging bioetheric laser..."

And with skills that could make any electrician green with envy, he skillfully moved the halves of the ball controller around, maneuvering the arms and using the laser to make repairs to the angel. And after a few minutes, it was done, with Andrei returning the angel to its owner.

"There, good as new- I assure you, your angel will have a fruitful life as your partner..."

"Thank you very much... and please, can I ask you something?"

"Does it concern your 'other self'?"

"How did you know what I am?" Miyuki then asked.

"One who passes through death's door and lives can easily know who you are- an avatar of youth... tell me, why are you here?"

"I come to redeem my sins and as such I must do anything in my power to effect it. I was totally wrong in doing such things... but about the thing I was about to ask, forget about it..."

And in a blink of his eye, she suddenly vanished.

"Well, then... do whatever you wish is good- Misaki will be hearing from you... Next!"

Meanwhile, at team Shigure tent...

"Hello... is this the concession tent managed by Asa Shigure?" someone who entered asked- Kirie.

"Kirie, why are you here?" Miharu, who was on serving duty asked as the first fights began- Lina VS somebody else.

"Well, I have nothing to do, and auntie did tell me to go to a particular tent- and this is the fifth tent that I have asked. Well, is this the place?"

"Senior Shigure is not here... she's out to give something to teacher Shigure... so, what can I get you?" Miharu then replied, seeing that her cousin was settling down.

"Well, I needed the rest... some green tea please..."

"Well Kirie..." Kajiro suddenly came into view. "And just in time... could you help me a bit here?"

"Wait, Kirie... how about..."

"Cancel it... I'll just help uncle instead..."

In the dome, the buzzer sounds the time over, allowing Lina entry into the first level semi-final bracket.

"Well, three more fights ought to do it..." she thought as she suddenly noticed a sign on the way out and it said.

"Angel Maintenance, this way..." someone spoke beside her, prompting her to grab him.

"Lina, I'm no wrestler!"

"Jyung!" she replied, releasing her strangle.

"Aww... that smarts!"

"Sorry there." She quickly apologized. "By the way, what's the deal with this 'angel maintenance' thing? Aren't we supposed to take care of...?"

"I don't know myself... that's why I'm heading there. Want to come?"

"Why sure... I'm interested."

But as they entered the deployed container, Lina suddenly stops.

"Welcome to the angel maintenance center, the first of its kind..." Andrei greeted as the pair went in.

"You got to be kidding me..." Lina simply uttered. "That looks like a surgery table to me..."

"Exactly- or rather, this is a diagnostic table. We have adopted a new way of customer service, since your angels reflect your true selves, we don't want you to throw them away that easily- that would be like throwing yourself away. Well anyway, from minor fixes to major repairs, this table can do it... 100 assured- in fact; one had already used our services."

"Well, I have been worrying about my angel's arms..."

A while later, with Kuro on the table, Andrei began to notice.

"Electrical damage?" he then asked the deus.

"Why yes, Kuro took a bad hit in the last formal competition that we had- the US championships. But with this guy's help, she's back to her feet in no time..." she replied, pointing to Jyung.

"Nice work... and just in time too... a couple more fights and your angel might have come down with a dislocated shoulder- also a typical result of sword handing- like that you are doing... Yvonne, take over for a while."

As his wife began to work the surgery, Andrei proceeded to where Lina was standing. Placing himself at her back, he then thrusted the right pointer finger into Lina's shoulder blade, sending a minor jolt of pain.

"Hey, what was that all aboooouuuut!" Lina tried to protest but he suddenly grabbed her right arm and makes a breaking move, resetting something in the girl's body with the most unpleasant of body sounds- a crack. And with the left pointer, he dotted thrice and then re-slammed the blade with his right palm.

"Your arm will go numb for a few minutes but it will fade... don't worry, your arm is as good as new- though I would recommend that you strain yourself less..." Andrei replied before Jyung could do anything. "Simple martial art logic really- if you can use energy to knock your opponent out, you can use that same energy to heal... I just reopened your energy nodes so that your shoulder can recover faster."

"Aww... that shouldn't hurt if you told me sir..."

"Often, it's not in my nature to tell- my uncle tells me that."

Well anyway, back to the match- Misaki and Kotaro VS of all people, the sapping pair of Naomi and Yukana. The two pairs were on their seats and were ready when...

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Naomi suddenly laughed. "Find yourselves very lucky to stumble across a pair of sappers like us..."

"Don't embellish yourself like that Naomi..." Yukana objected a bit but then said "Well, this is were it stops then... prepare yourselves!"

"Angel entry!" Asagi called but then thought "Good luck..."

"Let your unbreakable spirit be your tool for your success... descend, steel angel Kurumi!" Naomi called in her angel first.

"Let your gentle touch be your tool for victory... go on Kaoru!" Yukana now called, but then uttered a few more words "Shrike Defender, enable!"

The support system kicks in, armoring Kaoru in the same styled skintight suit and exoskeleton as Hikaru's 'battle suit'- with a large shield and a jetpack to boot (making the angel look like- correct me if I'm wrong, sometimes I get serials all mixed up- an MBF-01 Astray Gundam. There are how two mech-based angels in the layer and the onlookers were worried.

"That's all of a sudden- wearing the team uniform..." Naomi commented at the sudden change from kimono to armor.

"Why don't you wear yours then?"

"Mine isn't finished- only my back is..."

"Misaki..." Kotaro spoke. "Let's do the entry line that we have practiced last night..."

"Okay..." Misaki agreed. "Let our little wings fly us..."

"Onward to the light of success..."

"With ability..."

"A bit of luck..."

"Confidence..."

"And will... let ourselves..."

"Be our own tools for victory... Hikaru!"

"Wizard!"

"Angels... Descend!" the two spoke, with Wizard landing first and catching and 'escorting' Hikaru in the same style as he did the last time.

"Wow... I didn't know that those two were practicing something like that..." Tamayo raved as some 'Go, Go Misakichi, Fight! Fight! Fight!' tunes were being heard- apparently some of the more mobile members of the Misaki fan club have arrived from all over the country.

"Ahh... the power of love- so nice. I'm such a hopeless romantic..." Amelia commented. "But I love to play cupid." She then thought, looking at her friend.

Keitaro, who was reluctant to show himself, was keeping his eyes towards Tamayo and with a sad yet contented smile on his face. He remembered what the girl had said last night- "wait for me"... and he knew what that meant- in common sense, he was the one but she, though her feelings are true, was not ready.

"Angelic Fight!"

B side rushes in fast- too fast for both Misaki and Kotaro. Kurumi vaults over Wizard while Kaoru passes alongside Hikaru. Kaoru now places herself behind her senior with her shield's stand spike deploying to support it and taking out her uncannily Hinata-similar rifle and mounting it in a side hole in her shield- like a swat shield holder. Her senior however now takes out her spear, poised for her trademark default attack, the fireburst skill.

"Cover fire... that's a nice way of support. Okay then, distract them."

Both A side angels are now occupied with not just a mixed range Kurumi with her fireburst- which has splash damage, and a precise shooter in the form of Kaoru. Kurumi's primary target was Wizard because seeing that his hyper shield would be a real problem if he manages to raise it. The firey energy chains were having a tremendous effect- not just hitting him but also preventing Hikaru from getting near to help him. Hikaru was having problems getting near Kotaro because of the splash and most of all; Kaoru's shooting from way back.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Kotaro asked, minding her than his own angel.

"I can hold out..."

"Tank and support... a common tactic." Chris commented as the fight progressed. "One tougher ally takes all for the team and one finishes the attackers... reminds me of the RWC (A competition like the one held at every BlizzCon) held a few months back- when I was the one finishing."

At this point, Kotaro managed to hold on to Naomi's spear, straining as they go, then Misaki then spots Yukana taking a shot.

"Kotaro, look out!" she called.

He managed to flip over his assailant as the shot flew by, also beginning to strangle her in the process. But then, Misaki again spots the ranged B side member again taking the shot.

"Oh no you don't!" she calls as she flung her ribbon towards the rifle, knocking it out of Kaoru's hand.

"Aww... why you!" Yukana angrily called as she drew a metal sword from her hip holder and using her pack, boost towards Hikaru, slamming her blade hard against Hikaru's barely raised block- but she had another idea, because she began to call out while she flipped away "Energy Projection Style, Wind Channeling Sword Technique... Fuusaiken!"

Misaki, Kotaro and a few others were shocked as the powerful and sharp missile of wind that was projected from the move hits and flings Hikaru off her feet. Misaki regains her composure and quickly recovers, landing on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Kotaro asks, even though the force of Kurumi's resistance was increasing.

"I'm okay- luckily this has no sensor... are you okay?"

"I can manaaaage!" Wizard tried to answer but his foe's strength overpowered him, throwing him towards his fellow angel.

"Aw... that will hurt- you should have not done that Naomi..." Yukana commented as her senior walked towards her.

"I know..." she replied, as the two struggled to stand up with twenty minutes left to go. "But a champion's a champion..."

Then, Kurumi began to move her hands in the calling of the electric spark attack, with drops of energy leaving both B side angels and gathering in the steel angel's hands. But as she released her attack to them, both A side angels vanished, making the shot miss by a mile.

"What the!"

"Kotaro... now!" Misaki's voice suddenly came in.

Kurumi tried to move but she was somehow unable to- the reason, she was already trapped in an energy bubble being held in Wizard's hand (like Wizard was the ring that created a soap bubble), with "stealth (black)" Hikaru infront, batons in hand.

"Wow... that was brilliant! I didn't know that Hikaru can make others vanish as well..." Shinji began to rave silently. "Go, go Misakichi!"

"That was not in the suit!" Icchan also commented. "But how did she manage to?"

Tamayo however was looking at the fight from another point of view- in her vision, she saw that particular moment and it had mathematical outlines and some more technical items.

"So that's why... she was able to use the mirage fabric's mirror colloid to also cover someone near..." Tamayo began to utter unknowingly, drawing attention to Amelia.

"Tamayo, what do you mean by that?" she asked, wondering and a bit amazed.

"Huh? What do you mean? Have I said something?" Tamayo suddenly snapped back from a state and into her old self.

"Are you okay?"

"What was that again?" she thought after nodding. "It seems that when something unbelievable happens, I have an explanation- and not just an ordinary one... what is happening to me?"

Hoshikawa compound. Kaname was arranging dishes when suddenly the last five words of her daughter's recent thoughts somehow reach her, shocking her and dropping a plate.

"Kaname, are you okay?" Shuuko who was beside her asked, seeing the worried and shocked expression. "Is there..."

"Tamayo, no way..." Kaname managed to speak before she dashed out of there.

By this time, Tamayo had kneeled to the ground in some sort of pain with tons of information coursing thru her every second- making Amelia notice.

"Tamayo, are you okay?" She asked, but as she touched her, felt something that only she, her mother and a friend knew. "No way, not you too... mom!" She then thought and mentally shouted, attracting the attention of her mother- who was assist in the mobile bakeshop of Yvonne.

"What is it Amy, anything wrong?" the voice of her mother came in.

"Tamayo's in pain and 'she has been'..."

"No way... not her too- I should have known that she would be like her mother. I'll meet you at the clinic..."

"No way... oh how I wish that this is not true- but it is..." Kaname thought as she ran towards the academy. "I didn't want my child to be one of the 'whispered'..."

"Tamayo has been 'whispered' to as well..." Miyuki, who had sneaked out of her sister's house and was now looking at the two from a distance, commented. "Like me, her mother, and a few others... I must help her..."

As Amelia brought her now fainted childhood friend to the clinic (the second of many such events), back to the battle, where both angels of both teams are in a fix- Kotaro unable to fight while an energy bubble AKA his hyper shield surrounded his foe Naomi and immobilizing her while Misaki and Yukana were locked in melee weapons. The only reason why Wizard was unable to banish the one that he had trapped was that he could not move his hands to execute because his right hand was holding the trap while he needed his left just in case.

"Just when you thought it was that way, it comes to this!" Asagi commented as the lock and struggling continued.

"I won't allow you!" Yukana, in an amazing turn, lifted her sword and left Hikaru open. "Fuusaiken!"

"Misa- Aww!" Kotaro worried but was hit by the angel that was flung by the shot, making him turn off his shield trap.

"That will hurt..." Andrei, who had just saw Lina and Jyung off, commented. "Note to self: more emphasis on teamwork- those two need more than just their hearts and instincts..."

"I have just enough of this..." Kurumi grunted as she reflexed herself. "Shrike Raven... enable!"

Onlookers were amazed as the wings on Kurumi's pack began to move and were surprised as it separated from the angel's back and began to take form and color itself black- into a mechanical raven. As soon as it constituted itself, the raven attacks the downed A side, making them roll to evade. But the bird headed for Hikaru, swooping over and over, sometimes attacking with its claws and sometimes with its beak. Hikaru then senses a chance and executes a rolling thunder on the bird, sending it up and finishing it with her cannon, shocking B side.

"Oh no..." Kurumi commented as her raven slammed the dust infront of her. "Yukana, now!"

Time began to slow down as side B engaged, prompting Misaki to disengage her cannon back into its independent halves. She throws to Kotaro one half (an independent cannon on its own) and he promptly catches it. Side A fires, with Kurumi evading and Kaoru blocking- enabling them to strike a lock. a few milliseconds later, both side A angels lower themselves and move quickly behind their foes, delivering spinning heel kicks to their midsections and sending both side B angels slamming into their backs- it was a heavy hit, dealing more damage to them than what they have inflicted to side A. Suddenly, the buzzer sounds- the 30 minutes were over.

"Time's up... and side A wins!" the commentator announced as the winning side panted hard.

"That's better..." Andrei thought as he operated on another patient. "But not enough..."

"You can't win them all..." Yukana commented.

"Too bad time was not on our side... well, back to work then."

At this time, Kaname had arrived at school clinic- where coincidentally, Teletha had arrived as well.

"Did you hear it?" Tessa asked as they saw each other. "That voice... that suffering voice?"

"Did I? That's my daughter that is suffering there..."

"The pain... it hurts!" Tamayo's suffering mental voice cuts across both mothers' thoughts. "Mom!"

"Tamayo!" The two worried adults enter the clinic.


	89. Battle Phase 239: A Whispered Awakens

OT: To all those who have waited for long, forgive me for the time it took- my house just got wired and I'm on a Lv 10 Download Frenzy, add to that a fancy to a new online game... well, here goes...

Disclaimer: The respective characters are the respected property of the respected owners- including me and some other people that I have asked for some permission.

* * *

Battle Phase 2-39: A Whispered Awakens

They enter an empty clinic- almost. Only the principal / head school doctor Dr. Mio Sanada, Amelia and the pained Tamayo were there. Tamayo was grabbing the sheets and crying in intense head pain- even though Dr. Sanada had already injected her with a painkiller, all the while Amelia was restraining her to make the doctor ease up on her work.

"How is she?" Kaname asked as she tried to get near her child.

"Head pains the majority- even pain killers don't work auntie..." Amelia replied.

"Mrs. Kisaki, does your daughter have a history of such similar pain or any related symptoms?" Dr. Mio began to ask, as the sound level began to dip a bit.

"No she's perfectly healthy since her last sickness- but I may know the reason on why..."

"Well then..." Dr. Mio then spoke, locking the doors. "Could your daughter be suffering because of her mother's 'curse'?"

"'Curse', you mean?" Tessa cuts in. "Oh no..."

"Not Tamayo too..." Amy added.

"Exactly to the point, Admiral Teletha Testarossa. It seems that Kaname here has passed on her 'knowledge' and 'abilities' to her child- one thing that we did not want when she was born- that's my comment, as her midwife and Tamayo's pediatrician. It seems that you Kaname are the only way to stabilize her now..."

"It's been a while since I've used telepathy... but I'll try." Kaname replied and placed her hand on top of her child's head. "Here goes... Tamayo, Tamayo... can you hear me?"

In the depths of Tamayo's chaotic mind, she stops her crying as she heard the voice.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Tamayo, can you hear me?"

"Mom?"

"Calm down dear and tell me where you are." Kaname began to speak as she made contact. "I'll come for you."

"Mom, I'm scared... it's dark and I don't know where I am..." Tamayo's scared and pained voice came in clear in Kaname's thoughts- which was being heard by Tessa and Amy.

"I experienced that same thing when I was a bit older than you... now calm down and let me find you instead..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? What 'thing' are you talking about?"

A few moments passed by, with Tamayo both scared and wondering at the same time. Then, in the depths of her still chaotic mind, the matrix-styled wall began to resolve itself, parting to reveal her mother passing.

"Mom?" She quickly asked, wondering, shocked and surprised at the same time. "What- I mean that- um..."

"Calm down and look at me..." Kaname again spoke, looking at her eyes. "What do you see?"

The child began to calmly look around her and not only did she saw her mother's face but her entire field of view became that of the angel visor's- constantly displaying information she had no idea what it was but it made sense and had a somewhat calming appeal.

"Mom... what am I seeing here? What is happening to me? What is this 'thing' that you are talking about?"

"I should have known that it would come to this one day... we wished that it would never had but now, I have to tell the one thing I and your father had hidden from you- your heritage. It seems that I have passed to you my curse..."

"A curse? You mean that...?"

"No just any ordinary curse, because within you- us, is a knowledge that certain people have strived to get. You and I are what we called 'whispered' people- people with knowledge that is beyond anyone's imagination- keepers of lost and foregoing technologies and such..." Kaname began to explain, trying to put it in a straight and sensible way- with her daughter getting some of the straight ideas.

"You mean that I'm some sort of 'super-intelligent' person with hidden knowledge?" Tamayo asked, forgetting about the 'sense' of the reply.

"More than that... look." Her mother replied again, waving a hand in the air and letting a panel of light stand infront of the two- with the daughter looking in surprised shock.

"That's the..."

"You're right... what you see here is the thing that defeated your friend and had almost defeated you- the Lambda Drive. This knowledge is inside of you since your birth- like I did."

"But how? Why? But... but..."

"I don't know why this is in the layer too you know- I'm no deus, but what they don't have is the ability to counter it... what you have done against that person with the drive was proof... and your friend's angel- it reminds me of your father really- you can help him."

"Help... help Kei? But how?" Tamayo asked, further surprised that she knew some events that she did not divulge to anyone. "And how...?"

"We (referring to the 'whispered' in general) have ways of knowing what we (again referring to them) have in mind- memories, thoughts and so on..."

"You mean that you have been reading my mind all this time- as in _all this time_?" Tamayo again surprisingly asked, knowing that her mother may have read something in her mind.

"Don't worry, I'll never tell any of your secrets to anyone... even this."

"Mom..."

Suddenly, her mother begins to kneel and cry, which is also viewed with the same action as in her mortal body.

"I'm sorry dear if I ever gave you such a hard time... I did know about this but, I did not know that you'll have it as well- I can't stand my child looking some sort of prize... I don't want you to end up in a similar way that I almost had before- suffering and..."

Her daughter places a hand on her shoulder and looks at her distressed mother, smiling.

"Mom... you know that I'm going through a lot of tests already- growing up, new school, friends and even my past... this is just one of those 'tests' that I have to undergo... strangely though, only their (the information) sudden appearance and not what my mind contains is the cause of my pain."

"Tamayo..."

"See, I'm totally fine. Now, can anyone stop this flow before I get drowned here?"

"Why sure..." Kaname then replied drying her tears. "My little girl, all grown up..."

"Mom... I still have to learn a few things- like controlling all of this."

In the meantime, Keitaro was outside of the clinic, staying there after following Amy and Tamayo- with Amy rushing her friend in. He tried to be calm but he could not- simply to the fact that he witnessed her in pain and could not bear it. By the same margin, little Miyuki suddenly appeared beside him.

"I'm as worried as you..." she began to speak. "Seeing someone you care in pain..."

"Mi-Mi-Miyaka? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed...?"

"I have my ways of going out... but no matter. Aren't you man enough to open that door and see if she's alright and..."

Her talking was cut short as he threw open the door, startling Dr. Mio- who had just unlocked the doors seconds prior. He saw Tamayo sitting up on the bed with her mother and Amy looking at her.

"Look what the cat dragged in..." Amelia commented.

"Tamayo, are you okay?" he quickly asked- seems that Amy was not even there to listen to him.

"I'm okay; my head just ached a bit."

"Excuse me Mister Suzuki, but I need a word with the patient and her family for a while... so please." Dr. Mio suddenly cut in, holding in her hands what seemed to be a headband.

"I understand madam principal- forgive me for my intrusion."

"Now, where are we?" the doctor again spoke as the soundproof door was again locked. "Ah yes... Miss Kisaki, you would have to wear this hairband until further notice- it seemed that you have contracted your mother's 'curse' as well..."

"'Curse' you mean that being a-"

"That's right- being a 'whispered'..." Dr. Mio replied. "A being possessing intensive knowledge of technologies back then, here and now and the hereafter... all the technologies and means to them- all are within each person you see, except me, in this room."

"I didn't know that it will end up this way..." another familiar voice came across the young Kisaki's mind- her godmother's voice. "We all hoped that you would be... normal like the rest."

"I can't believe it- my best friend, one of 'us'..."

"This band will keep your sudden attacks from fainting you until you can stabilize by yourself- even if you wanted to, that condition of yours will never leave..."

"Who said that I wanted this to stop?" Tamayo suddenly and energetically replied and countered the doctor's prognosis. "If what my mother said was true- about me having some kind of knowledge of things, I might as well use it and share it with others that need it... I'm in some sort of god-given test right now and this is just another one of those items... I can't just lose to myself you know!"

"As we have any other choice?" Teletha then spoke. "Kaname, she is your child- you know what to do."

In the surgery trailer...

"Hmm... something's not right." Andrei suddenly spoke as he and Yvonne ate their early lunches- there were still a lot of things to do. "Yvonne, do you feel anything strange in the wind?"

"Come to think of it, yes I do feel strange."

"Is that the baby?"

"Asides that, there's something more- very strange."

Suddenly, the phone rings, prompting Andrei to pick it up.

"This is Antonov..."

"Sir, we have a problem concerning the delivery of Omega to earth." The other line replied, a worried technician was behind it.

"What problem?"

"We may have some Intel that some groups have already known of the Kreusnik's use and have decided to stop it at all costs..."

"Who wouldn't- if the thing that we have created, the 'invulnerable antivirus' is about to be unleashed."

"No just stop it at all costs- but at an all-heavy cost... Intel also stated that these groups have offensive capability and according to one report, have purchased some hardware to effect that- we might have an 'evil anti layer organization' on our hands sir... If we transport it via the Osprey, we might get shot down at that."

"Hmm... if speed is the key to getting it here, nothing can beat an IS-10... are there any available in the facility right now? The flagship Akarina and the soon to be one, the Nilathiel are there am I right?"

"Yes... we have a lot of them fight now since the fleet flagship turnover is in a few days- and also for their routine reactor checkups and refuel..."

"Good, you guys know how to disassemble an AM-bomb... so instead of the antimetal core, you can place the vial there..."

"Good suggestion sir- we'll do it right away!" the techie replied as he closed the line.

"What's the matter dear?" Yvonne then asked, looking at the worried face.

"When I said that there were forces that are against the layer, I did know expect that a real force was up to this. We might now be dealing with an organization that aims to destroy the layer outright, and deprive the world of another fun way to pass the time (why is it that every game has some sort of organization trying to destroy or turn it evil?). I'm beginning to really hate this and I suspect that this spawned from something private... better ask Mihara for that. So far IRIS has only found 3 people directly related causes to the incidents in American layers lately, who knows how many more are contriving to this... I better get to Kaguya first thing in the evening so that I can personally bring the vial here- speaking of which, I better get from Testarossa hers later."

"You better get going honey- I'll be taking your place for the while... so that you can go home early."

"But honey, you'll be due soon and I don't know how long I'll stay up moonside- sue my curiosity for that..."

"Don't worry about me dear- Sakura and Tomoyo are here- and I have to call Li and Eriol to check on Naniko- I wished I could transfer her so easily from there to here- but an honor scholar's an honor scholar. Just get there, get the vial and get home safe, okay?"

"I'll try to get home as fast as possible... Take care dear..." he then replied, finally encouraged by his wife to go. He then again took out his cell, and punched a number.

"Yes sir, where shall we take you then?" the other line answered. "And how shall we take you there?"

"Kaguya... and really quick so that I can board the 12 NN transit to L5..."

"Rest assured sir... TransTeam 1 is on route and arriving right about..."

"Now..." he spoke as a sound akin to a passing train becomes loud in the skies above them, making people note.

It was one of the newest and most high-tech transports available to both civil and military- an Osprey III. Jet-powered, space-capable and fast, this machine is the epitome of universal fast transport and had been a proven alternative for helicopters in earth. Then, the side panel door opens, revealing a technician- the same type as the one manning the pulley in a rescue heli.

"We have two hours before the transit- how long are you going to wait?"

In the short distance, Yvonne looks on, waving.

"Is there an 11:00 transit time?"

Seconds later, he boarded the transport and went off, still making people wonder who rode in and why was the white painted transport of the SF commandership (the 'executive' branch) was there.

"There, you are cleared to go out. Your attacks will continue but will only show as minor pains- so that means that you'll have to wear the headband until I say so- I'll be giving your mother the version that you can wear at home and in bed." Dr. Mio spoke as she signed Tamayo's release form. "And Miss Testarossa, I would have a word with you..."

"Me?" Amy asked, since the doc's finger was pointed at her.

"I heard that you're a doctor- is that true?"

"Well, yes- and I always carry these on me..." Amy replied, surprising Kaname as she took out a paper holder, opened it and unrolled its contents, revealing several diplomas and certificates. "Having the same condition as my mother at an early age really pushed me."

"You got to be kidding me... so it was true!"

"Well, well, well... I have a proposal- since I've heard from one of the trustees that you are an excellent doctor in need of a job... shall we discuss terms then?"

"Um..." Amy tried to speak but saw Tamayo leaving. "Hey, don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry but I still have to do something... see ya!"

"Hey, that's unfair... I need your opinion here..."

"Would numbers 64 and 4, please be ready for your match..." the PA came alive once again, bringing into note the 10th match of the day- really rapid for two hours' worth.

"64?" Tamayo thought as she made her way down and out of the central administration building. "That's my number... aww, what a time to fight."

"Great... what a time for a pregnant woman like me to do these things..." Yvonne puffed as she heard the announcement, and then saw someone coming. "Well, well, well... someone to help me... did Ichiro send you?"

"Who's Ichiro?" the person who came, a woman asked.

"Sorry... I thought you were one of his workers Andrea..."

"Where's my bro? He told me to come here." Andrea reasoned. "Don't tell me that he ran off again and I have to take care of some things for him..."

"He did- to Kaguya to catch the 11 AM transit- seems that he could not wait for Sister Anna's arrival and he went there to get her product..."

"Great... what can I do then? Be like some kind of surgeon and repairwoman at the same time?"

"Have fun! I'll be back..." Yvonne replied, weaving as she left.

Meanwhile at the tent, both Misaki and Kotaro were greeted with cheer and envy- cheer because they were now class 1-A's official bets and with envy because of their entrance.

"Hey there buddy..." one male classmate slapped Kotaro's back.

"Isn't today a fine day..." another followed the slap.

"Too bad you can't go on a formal date today..." another again slapped him.

Misaki simply watched in shock as almost the entire male population of their class slaps Kotaro- making him end up in the same clinic that Tamayo had went out a few minutes ago.

"How unfortunate of you to end up in pain at this time in the day..." Amelia- the only person in the clinic commented, with the boy lying on his stomach- back red from all the hands.

"Who wouldn't if I got slapped by the lot of them?" he puffed.

Misaki suddenly appears, bearing a bowl. She set that on the floor and sat on the chair.

"Here you go Kotaro, a cold towel..." she then spoke, taking out a face towel, squeezing the water out and placing it on his back.

"Ahh... this feels good... thanks."

"By the way, where's the doctor?" Misaki then asked, not knowing that she was now rubbing Kotaro's sore back.

"I am the doctor... I just got word from this school's principal and I got hired..."

"What!" Misaki almost screamed in surprise and disbelief, even further rubbing the towel on the boy's back.

"AWW... STOP RUBBING!" he could only say.

"I'm sorry!" Misaki quickly bolted her hands.

"Now that's a real problem..." Amelia commented.

Meanwhile at a bench near the dome, Tamayo was sitting, trying to adjust to the constant numbing feeling that the hairband provided. It was a necessary evil- both discomforting and comforting at the same time. She drifted in and out of being closed and open with her eyes- trying to relax without sleeping off- waiting for her battle. She was about to lose to sleep when somebody spoke to her.

"Don't go to sleep here- one may take advantage of you..." A voice awfully similar to hers- a mature version of hers suddenly spoke, making her wake up and look around.

"Who are you? Show yourself..." Tamayo almost spoke.

"I'm right here, right in your head... don't worry, you are not going insane- I'm merely your... conscience..."

"Don't be afraid... I've been here since you had a mind of your own..." Tama, who was hiding in the crowd, spoke softly. "I was waiting for this moment- your awakening."

"Awakening?" Tamayo now thought, feeling that the voice was friendly and trusted. "You mean...?"

"Our mother's legacy... all those treasures she has... even me."

"You? What does that mean?"

"Attention, will the announced hopefuls please be ready- your battle will be up next..."

"You'll soon know..." her "conscience" replied as she went inside.

At the other end of the dome, Yvonne was readying herself, drinking a can of cool orange juice.

"Easy there baby..." She spoke, rubbing her tummy as her unborn child moved about. "Mommy's just gonna play for a while okay?"

The child settled as she finished her can and stood up with the ringing of the buzzer- the match had timed out. Moments later, Tamayo could not believe her eyes as she saw her opponent- none other than Yvonne herself.

"Oh my... what a sticky situation I'm in... sorry if I'm going to be such a bore..." Yvonne began to apologize. "I'm not as good as my husband..."

"Don't worry about it auntie... I don't mind... ehehehehhe..." Tamayo reasoned off. "If you like, I would be easy on you..."

"Are you sure about doing that?" Andrei's wife suddenly asked, as she wore her visor. "You might regret it later on- I am your instructor's wife you know..."

"She's right... she is sir Andrei's wife after all- who knows what she could have learned from him..." Tamayo thought as she wore her visor.

"Just stay calm... and don't worry too much..." again Tama (AKA Tamayo's "conscience") spoke- with the real person hidden among the spectators in the dome.

"Angel entry!"

"Go forth and live! Deliver the smile of peace to all, smiling warrior of heaven- Rushina!" Tamayo came in first. "Angel, descend!"

"Look up to the half-moon and be wondered at the unsurity of life... Affirm your proof and be your own! Appear, warrior of safety- Yvonne!" Yvonne called out with a rather long line. "Angel, descend!"

Yvonne the angel landed perfectly. A tab on her notes that she wore the same styled clothing as her husband's angel- from coat to shoes- with her long black hair (in the same style as her deus) accenting the colors further- the only difference was that she wore a cross-shaped backshield and a pair of glasses. She then got a pendant from her neck and it turned into an eerily similar word to Andrei's- the only difference was that it was much more suited to be handled by a woman- both in form and in color.

"It's as if those two- the one who defeated Helen and Yuka and this woman... could they have the same teacher?" Lina thought as she and Jyung watched from one of the screens.

"This is the sword of safety, Ai-ren..." Yvonne now spoke in a much serious tone as she swung her sword down. "But don't expect it to be safe... after all, this is a weapon."

At that point, Tamayo felt something strange, overpowering.

"What's this I'm feeling?" she thought as she looked carefully, seeing an aura enveloping her foe. "That aura- it's the same as teacher Andrei, Sera, and Yuuki have... it's as if..."

"You can stand up to them..." Again her conscience's voice came in. "But be careful, she can control forces that you are just beginning to comprehend."

"Force huh?" Tamayo replied in thought. "I hope I can use it..."

"Angelic... Fight!"

Quickly, Tamayo took out her gun and shot at her foe. The shots were good on their path but somehow, none managed to even graze her- the only indication of that she even moved was a very, very faint shimmer of her outline. Rushina reloaded and tried again- and again they were misses.

"Those shots were right on the marks- but how?" Natalie, who was taking time to herself thought after seeing the shots. "Unless..."

"This can't be real- I can see where my shots passed but this..." Tamayo thought as she saw that the tracks that her angel's bullets had made passed thru the target, but no hits. "That only means..."

"Correct Miss Kisaki... totally on the mark with your observation." Yvonne replied. "Can you catch me then?"

And with those words, Yvonne the angel lunged quickly and Rushina barely managed to block, pushing her a bit. And then...

"Shining... cut!" Yvonne barked as she executed a rapid slashing move combination that both affected her target's body and vision system- in effect, limiting Tamayo's field of view- in fact, she can only see (thru her visor) her angel and an inch of space from her- the effect of the blind state.

"Oh no... I can't see well- got to feel!" she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Take it easy, just substitute your sight with another way..." again Tama's voice came in.

"Okay... I know it's too early but, I have no choice... Rushina!"

"I know..." the angel replied, with the now usual eye color change occurring. "Let's go!"

"Hmm... I know that you will do that- but try to hit me in that state..." Yvonne thought as she simply stood out of the limited sight range. "Unless..."

At that instant, a bullet skims right by her, making her stunned, forcing her to get her shield and activating its protective pane of energy as other bullets ricochet off just in time.

"What the... I guess Andrei was right in assuming this possibility- but there is a fact that I'm capable- even when I'm already pregnant! I won't like to do this at this early time but... I have no choice too!" Yvonne thought as she took out a card from her deck clip.

"What the, a card?" Lina, Helen, Yuka, Natalie and Jyung thought as placed the card near the sword.

"Let your aid help me... Aid Card!" she barked as she slammed the card into her shield instead.

Tamayo's blindness was cleared as light emanated from the shield. It then turned into two balls of light that turned into fairy-like assists.

"Aiyaa... not that kind of skill..." Sakura, who was taking time off, commented as she watched. "That Tamayo's in for a control struggle..."

"Yvonne's specialty skill- Aid by ayasturi (puppet / manipulation in Japanese)... almost similar to the Seta family ninja arts- but with one exception, she uses no energy at all to control and doesn't have to move to animate it." Tomoyo, who was coincidentally taking videos, thought. "Those two 'fairies' are actually her way to attach her wires."

"I'm not supposed to do my ayasturi, but this circumstance forces me to... take this!" Yvonne spoke as she charged full speed, with the fairies also pacing.

"She's fast!" Tamayo commented as she evaded each and every sword pass her foe made.

She looked at the two assists but they were just locked above her- but unknown to her, those two were moving too fast, even for Tamayo's improved perception- deftly attaching invisible lengths of energy threads- but Kaname was seeing it.

"Oh no... Tamayo..."

At this point, Tamayo was able to distance a bit from the enemy and emptied her gun towards Yvonne. Shots one to six were blocked but seven was the cut, for it knocked off Yvonne's Ai-ren off her hand- but the owner did not seemed fazed by it.

"Eh... nice move but totally wrong... now you are in my trap!" Yvonne barked as the two fairies turned back into light balls and united to form into a box frame of light infront of Yvonne.

"What the!"

"Ayatsuri Lock!" she again barked as she moved her hands inside the frame, making Rushina stop.

"What the? I can't move!" Rushina spoke as she began to struggle. "What the?"

"What the" was right, for finally, Tamayo saw the energy threads that the two assists were attacking to her- and that those threads were trailing towards the frame, terminating at Yvonne's digits- by means of light rings. After a few seconds, the light frame condensed on her wrists and the Ayatsuri lock was complete- enabling Yvonne control over her foe.

"Now then... I would have to stop you... peacefully..." Yvonne again replied while moving one of her fingers- making the part connected to it strain in movement.

"I can't move... she's taking over my body..."

"Relax... don't tire yourself..." Tama again came in. "If you tire, you'll be easily overpowered."

"I know that..." Tamayo replied, sparking interest to her angel.

"Are you talking to me?" the angel asked.

"No..."

"Time to dance..." Yvonne again spoke as she began to move her fingers in a random way- forcing Rushina to dance.

"Got to fight this..." Tamayo again thought as she seconds ticked by and the hour of 10:15 passed.

At that same time, over the Pacific ocean- in the airspace of the formerly known as the Polynesian and Micronesian Islands- now known as the Aube Equatorial Union (Aube is pronounced as Orb), Andrei's transport was in a delay.

"Forgive for the delay sir..." the pilot began to apologize. "It seems that Kaguya management had decided to do their switch to the new ILS (Instrument Landing System) pattern today..."

"Why the switch? The last pattern was fine..." he commented, looking out of the window.

"They said that the new pattern is 20 percent more efficient and also has a plus on visual bonus, as you can see the passing launches from six miles away..."

"Six miles? Isn't that too close?"

"Not at all sir, and they have the path secured by means of floating markers and magneto-robotic control... At instead of complaining sir, why don't you watch TV instead?"

"Good idea... luckily I have rigged cameras and a camerawoman just for this occasion..."Andrei beamed at his subordinate pilot's suggestion and switched on his TV- located like in some airliners, at the back of the seatback of the one infront- he then tuned it to the fight at the academy, where Yvonne was still trying to make a puppet out of Tamayo's angel.

"Ayatsuri huh? I remember how that felt the last time she used it on me- when I was paralyzed from the neck down." He thought as the scene continued. "Hmm... something is not right here, but what?"

Somehow, Tamayo managed to put some control back into her angel- signs of which is her movements were getting a bit less restricted. She finally managed to get hold of her batons and managed to give the energy strings some slack.

"This is not good- she'll not be able to fight well... Yvonne specializes on 'putting the safety' on her enemies..." Tomoyo, who was keeping a video record of each fight since the cup's start, thought. "How are you going to get out of this Yvonne?"

Finally, Yvonne loses the slack, allowing Rushina to dash quickly, almost connecting a punch. Yvonne was forced to withdraw her card and again regaining her shield- barely blocking as Rushina attacked her with her batons. Luckily for Yvonne, the path Rushina was forcing her led her directly to her sword on the floor- so with one backflip; she picked the sword on the floor and countered. And it was an intense counter on the part of side B- Yvonne- quick slashes and lunges that almost broke Tamayo's block. Any attempt by side A to attack was met with perfect blocking.

"This will not end unless someone ends it... and I'll let it be me- time for her to face Andrei's contingency plan..." Yvonne finally thought as she took out another card- one that Andrei, Sakura and Tomoyo knew too well.

"A bit too soon- but the situation demands..." Andrei, who was still waiting for landing permission thought as he looked at the card.

Flashback: a few days ago- he and his wife were having a quiet game of strategic command (a high-tech battleship-styled game) in their room- with both players even.

"We may have to lay some contingency if Tamayo ever 'awakens'..." Andrei thought as he moved one of his submarines near Yvonne's fleet. "I suggest the same tests we subjected Kaname..."

"You mean..." Yvonne began to answer, while moving 2 helicopters over Andrei's submarine spot. "The test of fear? And that's two torpedoes over your sub... roll the dice."

"Yup..." he replied, pressing the dice button- it showed a 2- bye-bye sub. "Aww... you sunk my last attack sub! I give! And if she ever awakens, she must know the value of controlling her immense potential- and fighting your fears is what I found the best..."

"Fear... is there any other way?"

"Courage... even that little bit of courage becomes confidence..."

"Courage- must bring it out from inside of her..." Yvonne thought as she tried to have space.

By some from of good timing or mental note, Rushina stops and backs off- chance.

"I feel that something's going to happen..." Tamayo's consciousness replied.

"Bad time to break off like that... since some things in your life had occurred, you better check first on how you will cope... your... own... fears..." she spoke as she spun the card upwards in the air and then thought "I hope I'm doing this right and I must not stress myself because I'm due in a few days..."

"No... Not that card!" both Sakura and Tomoyo worried.

* * *

What kind of attack Yvonne has? Why is it related to fear? How can our whispered Tamayo cope with this? And how does each event fit into the global picture?

Find out in the next chapter!


	90. Battle Phase 240: Unlocking Courage

Off Topic: I have just noticed, but this fic is ONE (1) YEAR OLD! - Yay, let's celebrate!

-Hands over tons of mochi and juice to the organic guests and XL Elite Chargers to the Robots

But sorry if this chapter is a bit short - i have been slowing down and I can't think for a good finisher for this.

Disclaimer: The respective characters are the respective and respected creations of thier respected and respective creators- including Motokonobaka, Ve1vet (that's l337 wow!), DayDreamer9 ( /kis to you /gg) and me!

* * *

Battle Phase 2-40: Unlocking Courage 

"Let your fears be realized and be the tool of your own fall... I call upon you- Fear Card!" Yvonne barked as she slammed the card into the ground- evoking darkness at Rushina's field of view. "Now look at your fears and conquer them..." Yvonne thought.

"What is this..." Tamayo thought as her view became dark. "...Darkness?"

"And now the wait begins..." Yvonne thought as her angel knelt and began to wait.

Back at other places, a singing contest sponsored by Ringo was in progress and the contestants began to pour in- at stake: aside from prizes, a free idol's kiss if the winner was a guy.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Seriously, you singing?" Reimi asked Miharu, who by the way were near the stage. "What song then?"

"Well, the rules stated that current and original songs can be used... so I brought my song..."

"You mean 'blue happiness (_Aoi koufuku_- a real song, not by Miharu though. If you wanted to get a sense of the deep end of her voice, listen to it)'? You got to be kidding me... the secret song that you composed along with the music club's adviser?"

"Yup... I feel that I'm ready to sing it..."

"You've got some nerve there... good luck."

Back at the dome...

"Amazing! Without Yvonne taking a move, Tamayo is frozen without any strings attached!" Asagi announced as the time continued to run. "What kind of technique Yvonne is acting right now!"

"Hmm..." Andrei, who was still waiting for allowance to land at Kaguya thought. "Nice flow... but how are you going to end it?"

Back in Tamayo's thoughts and sight- total darkness and silence reigned over them. She, as Rushina, began to shake in fear- at the same time her angel in the layer began to shake too. And then, she stood still... but the life meter did not move with a lot of time to go. Even the watching crowd was silenced as Yvonne's foe just stood there. Asagi was about to call when Yvonne suddenly spoke.

"If she breaks out of this within the limit time, she wins..."

"Who- who- who- or wha- wha- wha- wha- who's there!" Tamayo alarmed in her thoughts as she thought (and later swore) that she had heard something. "Who's there?"

"Tamayo... Tamayo..." a faint voice came in.

"Who? Who are you? Where are you? Answer me!"

"Tamayo... Tamayo... listen... listen..."

At this time, Tamayo recognized the voice.

"That voice, you're my 'conscience'... what are you...?"

Her asking was cut short as suddenly, memories began to flash back. Childhood, childhood friends, growing up, and all related matters...

"Tell me, why are you doing this?"

"Why? Why? Why do you exist? Why do you exist?" her inner voice asked. "Do you know why I ask this? That's because you're not supposed to exist in the first place!"

"Me, not exist?"

"Yes!" Tama, who hid herself in a portalet- portable toilet (which was by chance soundproof as well- because it was shaped like the dome and built in a similar manner) almost yelled. "Don't you know the reason why I exist in you? I am supposed to be you- all of those memories, thoughts and feelings that's supposed to be mine... tell me, why do you exist!"

"Why? Why? Why do I exist?" she thought.

Meanwhile, back at the transport, the crew finally received what they were waiting for- clearance.

"Sorry for the delay CT01, we have been adjusting the holding pattern over the facility- a cargo plane was almost hit by the 6 AM transit to the ISS..." ATC replied. "You can now land at Pad 01... I repeat, Pad 01... And welcome to Kaguya sir..."

"Finally, time to sit down..." Andrei thought as the Osprey began to go down for landing. "Think little whispered... think little one... I will not tell you the answer not because I refuse to... no, I simply don't know- or rather, you would need to find out that answer by yourself.

In the clinic- where Kotaro had just managed to lie on his back, Amelia returned with a remote for the overhead TV.

"Just to make the reasons more realistic- the clinic is no place to loaf around you know. And I've heard that Tamayo's match is up..." she replied as she turned on the appliance. "Let's see if she's..."

The new doctor's voice just stopped as the tube turned on- the scene was just of utter disbelief- Rushina just standing there while Yvonne was sitting.

"Even though you see nothing, just look at the slow decrease in angel Rushina..." Asagi's voice just came in commentating- 7 minutes to go.

"No movement- but actions are being dealt- how is this possible?" Chris, who was as always, manning the monitor asked just enough for Icchan to hear.

"You know kid, some things are meant to be passed discreetly and or in another sense, silently. If you remember watching those feudal or any action-drama, two warriors in a field only converse with their eyes and thoughts- though the meaning of that may or may not be clear to the other..."

"I get that part, but why are they like that... a minor skirmish and this happens? This is not feeling good for me- something's up." He commented, further trying to comprehend the live data. "Psychological attack?"

"According to Andrei, Yvonne can dish out a good mental assault... I hate not to think all the way good but, he often praises her too much." Icchan thought. "Now speaking of which, where could he be at this time?"

Back at Tamayo's thoughts...

"Why? Why? Why do you exist? Why do you exist?" The voice continued to torture her. "Why? Why? Why do you exist? Why do you exist?"

By this time however, the girl began to not withstand it, making her kneel in noise pain. At another part of the school grounds, Miyuki- AKA Miyaka, dragged Keitaro off the clinic door in a fit on irritation.

"Why are you doing this! True that you are my cousin, but you don't know me that well..."

A finger taps his forehead.

"I know how she feels and you'll just let her that way! Just look at what's happening right now!" Miyaka, now in a fit of childhood rage, pointed to the screen- where some shocked viewers are also watching.

"Tamayo..."

"Aren't you going to help her right now!"

"But I..."

"Aren't you going to save her!"

Then, those notes from her aunt again entered his mind- and a few others her aunt (which was infront of him posing as his cousin) might say.

"_Protect her... save her... care for her..._"

"Tamayo!" Kei alarmed and started to run- but did not look forward, as he slammed headlong into a low branch- knocking him out.

Miyaka then came near him and held his head.

"Now's the time..." she spoke in her adult voice as her eyes blanked out.

Back to Tamayo, where the mental assault had been dragging for about 5 minutes now (and still as Rushina in the mental space). She was now kneeling and in pain from the constant voicing. She could not do a thing except cover her ears and keep yelling to herself. Then, she hears a faint voice- someone speaking. "Isn't living reason enough?"

"Tamayo! Where are you!" Keitaro suddenly asked in that dark space and had begun to wander on why he was there as well. "Where the heck am I?"

Then, he begins to hear the same question Tama had thrown to the girl.

"Why do you exist? Why? Why?"

"Why do you ask me this question?"

The voice fell silent.

"Why do you ask this question? Isn't living reason enough?"

"That voice- that's Kei's voice..." Tamayo somehow regained focus.

"How can you say that living is reason enough for existence?" Tama (who was still in the portalet) again asked. "How can you say that one exists if the life they live is not their own?"

"That's..."

"That's what then!" a figure appears from nothing and holds Keitaro up by the neck- beginning to strangle him. "Do you exist right now!"

By some twist of something mental or anything unexplainable, the image of a pair of hands holding and starting to strangle Keitaro appears in Tamayo's sight- with _her_ hands doing the act.

"What am I doing? Is this me that's doing this?" Tamayo thought as the scene played out. "I don't like this... I don't like this... I don't like this!"

"Tamayo... get a hold of your... self..." Kei managed to say. "I know that you're really in there- don't be afraid... for you are not the Tamayo I know and liked- the one I loved is inside- the one who takes risks, happy amidst anything- one who is herself..."

"Myself?"

Then images of her past again came in- but this time the meaning of it to her was now realized.

"Now I get it... I have lived as myself- with people who know me- friends, enemies, parents, relatives- all. For all these years I have lived as myself... and no one else."

Then the scene changes, Tamayo facing herself- an angry version of herself.

"Now what?" The angry Tamayo asked.

"I exist... I exist... I exist because I live! For I live as myself... as Tamayo Kisaki!" she answered confidently. "I exist as this person... as myself!"

"I see..." Tama again spoke "So that's the way it is huh? Well then... I will end your existence- one way or the other- but not now... goodbye..."

At that point, Yvonne felt a sharp pain on her abdomen and Yvonne knelt to the ground, just as Rushina went down as well.

"What the! What strange occurrence has happened here!" Asagi commented, noting something in Icchan and Shinji as Yvonne suddenly screamed.

"Stop the fight! Stop this fight!" Icchan's voice suddenly came in. "I declare this fight as null and void and not eligible for re-match- therefore being judged as a double out. Call the medics now! We have a woman in labor and a fainted girl!"

"My... My... Baby... is... coming out!" Yvonne screamed as the medics came in.

And so, as Miharu sung and won the singing contest, Yvonne was whisked away to the hospital and Tamayo and Keitaro were rushed to the clinic. Later, as the other fights progressed, Tamayo and Keitaro were taken to their homes via car- with their guardians (Misaki, Kotaro, Miharu for Tamayo, and Miyaka/Miyuki for Keitaro).

"That is way too strange..." Lina commented after what Jyung had told her- she was in the hotel after the 'surgery'. "Are you sure that happened?"

Jyung nodded.

* * *

As if the troubles have just begun- but for one guardian- it's too deadly wrong to him, as he discovers that it's too early to assume... 

What is the real threat surrounding the layer? Why are they seeking destruction? And what secrets does this guardian keep?

Find out on the next episode of Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer- The New Tournament Phase 2-41: The Threat Picture

"Do not back down from the ensuing darkness angel!"


	91. Battle Phase 241: The Threat Picture

Battle Phase 2-41: The Threat Picture

Now we stop that scene and turn our way towards the spaceport of the Kaguya mass driver- where Andrei's transport had just landed. It had just opened a few months ago and already, another driver was being constructed on the neighboring island three kilometers away- talk about booming business, for the last two days, construction teams have been blowing up key locations- to eliminate schist, which is a very hard metamorphic rock, and also to prepare the site and provide some decent filler from the muck/spoil- and to mine a few tons of high-quality quartz while they are at it. As soon as he alighted off the Osprey, someone in a dirty mechanic uniform greets him.

"Sorry for my current state Mister director- I was doing maintenance in the heavy equipment area when your comms came in..." the mechanic spoke as another set of explosions were being heard from the other island.

"Likewise a good manager is also good in other fields of work..." Andrei returned the greeting. "Andrei Antonov, SF director..."

"We all know who you are sir... Stephen Attha, temporary manager."

"Temporary? What happened to Mr. Sanders?"

"In the hospital recovering after some inept engineer had wrongly calculated where the debris will fall- he was hit and almost drowned."

"What happened to the engineer?"

"He was the unlucky one- he couldn't swim and drowned..." the manager sadly replied then turned towards the hangar. "I suppose you are here not to look at this place, am I right?"

"Yes... I'm going to buy a ticket for the next transit to L5- the 11 AM one..." Andrei replied, now walking towards the hangar.

"You're in luck- we were about to delay that flight because the pilot was hit by a piece of tire that came from one of the airliners that takeoff and land at the spaceport airport- all the while eating his lunch... poor guy. Maybe you sir can pilot the transit out... and it's only 10:45- plenty of time."

"Seems like there are a lot of your people getting almost or getting hit by something lately- bad luck?"

"Can't say it sir... and we have one of the highest standards of safety on the planet... well maybe bad luck."

A few minutes later, Andrei, fully suited for the task was in the pilot's seat of the transport.

"Okay... this is L5-11, can we check on our launch status?"

"L5-11, we only need to clear the area so that the magnets can fully activate- you know how powerful those are..." LTC (Launch Traffic Control- as opposed to ATC- Air Traffic Control.) replied, Andrei knew all too well how powerful the magnets on the driver sled are- several people had been burned due to the intense field when activated.

"Attention all personnel within the yellow line area, please evacuate the area... launch imminent in 2 minutes..." the computer in charge of the launch called out in the bay.

"Okay... computer, begin startup..." Andrei the commanded the ship computer.

"Initiating startup of all inboard systems- external doors are now closing..." the computer began.

As few minutes later.

"Initiating acceleration..." the ship computer alarmed as the sled that the ship was on began to slowly accelerate by means of the magnets.

Slowly, carefully, dangerously; the ship began to pick up speed about 1/5th of the way along the long thirty mile straight track. Then the next six miles were now a bit heavy on the seat... then 3/5th of the way- the ship was now moving at 500 miles per hour. Then the engines started up at the half-way mark moments later, further boosting the vehicle to 800. And as it hit the upward slope track, it was almost to the sound barrier and as the final boosting was complete, it left the track at Mach 1.5.

"Computer, disengage atmospheric shroud..." Andrei's co-pilot strained as he ordered- at 175,000 feet at almost orbit entry speed.

The shipboard computer promptly obeyed, removing the sleek aerodynamic "atmospheric shroud" from the actual body of the spacecraft, thus making the craft space worthy. Finally, Earth orbit was signaled by the shutdown of the primary engines, and the usual weightlessness. Leaving no time to slack off, the two quickly begun the next phase of transport- setting a course for a relay sling station to enable a quick "slingshot" towards the L5 (Fifth Langrage Point- in astromechanics, one of 5 points around the Earth in which the gravity fields of the planet and the moon are equal- perfect spot for a stationary spot) research stations. Minutes later, they have linked up with the "space slingshot" and were waiting for the control center for the timing, as the lunar and other L points have their own timings- to prevent ships being missed and not being caught. The act of slinging and catching worked perfectly, and the transport was now in the area of the research stations.

"Finally..." Andrei sighed a relief as they approached a station, unbuckling himself to float for a while.

"Luckily for you, the destination of the transit is the very same station that you are going to sir..." the co-pilot gladly said.

"I can say that... by the way, how many other people are in this cargo flight?"

"This ship can easily seat 28 people- excluding the crew. But we only have five people in the passenger area right now- two of your escorts, a research pair, and an advanced maintenance person... which in short is called a repairman..." the co-pilot spoke, making a puff on the "repairman" bit.

"By the way you talk about it- you seen not to like repairmen a bit..."

"I have my reasons sir... I find them too... not too trustworthy these days. To tell you the truth, there had been a series of minor dysfunctions with the stations- with one in particular, SF Dalaran- your station."

"Hmm... better look into that then." Andrei replied, getting the headset. "We're in transmission range- better call in. SF Dalaran, this is Kaguya L5-11... please receipt."

"Receipt from ship code Kaguya L5-11 confirmed..." a computer voice came in- SOP as always. "I am switching you to an operator... please stand by."

A few moments later...

"Kaguya L5-11, this is Dalaran control, we apologize for the inconvenience but, we encountered a little problem..." the operator began to speak. "The doors on the landing areas have been lock-jawed for the last hour... and is the director with you? We have been informed that he's on that flight..."

"This is Andrei Antonov, IGSF-TS-2000-1-352247, please confirm."

"ID confirmed... sorry for the delay commander... but IANNE is already on it... we suspect a virus at work."

"Okay... allow me access to the system as well; I may help in this instance." Andrei replied, taking off into the passenger hall, where the two newest scientists, were trying to control their way around the weightless space.

"Computer, activate artificial gravity..." he ordered, making the floaters drop with a dull thud- and "aww" for echo. "Sorry there..."

He then took a laptop from one of his escorts and found himself a seat- beside the nervous "repairman". As he began to access the system, he noted that his seatmate's hands were shaking- if not disease, it was...

"Feeling nervous?" he then asked as he began to type. "First time in space?"

"Umm... yeah... this is the first time I'm here..." the repairman / mechanic replied.

"Your name soldier?" he then asked, seeing that the uniform was that of the SF technical division.

"Albert Albertstein... and thank you sir for turning on the gravity..."

"No problem... I'm not here to order anyone today- just to get something."

"Something?" Albert's loose nerves suddenly vanished and became interested.

"Well it's a tad classified thing being developed at Dalaran right now but I can say this, it's an antivirus..." Andrei replied and resumed his work.

"Right timing..." the mechanic thought. "Just in time to be taken out of the base..."

After a few minutes...

"Sir, the doors are opening..." the co-pilot called from the cockpit.

"Okay... let's land this ship and get it over with."

After a few minutes of maneuvering the ship- it was finally in dock. As soon as Andrei stepped off the ship he was greeted by the head of Dalaran research station- A certain Doctor Mikagami.

"Welcome to the station Director..."

"Likewise Mikagami, likewise... where is she?"

"I'm here brother." The voice of the third of four Antonov siblings came in- Anna.

Anna came near her brother and he bowed back- making some newbies, especially the two new scientists and the mechanic, gasp- Anna was only one of ten civilians in the station and the only one that the director himself bows to- since he is her big brother after all.

"Please follow me..." Anna then led him away from the dock. "I was about to go on the next flight but..."

"No matter... where is it?"

She stopped at a door and entered her clearance, allowing entry- into a room named Lab 20. They stepped in what seemed to be a cloning room- with one glass tube only. Inside, scientists and programmers were so keen on doing their thing, that their faces showed a sign of irritation when they entered- they don't want to be bothered.

"How is it?" Anna asked the nearest techie. "Is it ready for transport?"

"We are ready for the transport- we are bringing in the magnetic case as we speak.

"Is that the Omega?" Andrei suddenly came in, surprising the techies, making all the chatter stop. "I'm only asking- the last time I saw it, it was still as thirds..."

"Forgive us for not noticing you sir..." the "chief" of the room replied, and then turned to the awestruck personnel "don't you guys tell me that you haven't seen Director Antonov before..."

And with those words, the work resumed- and with a steel cylinder arriving from one of the doors- the so called magnetic case of an AX-20 Series Antimatter Bomb- antimatter not included. Andrei then looked at the glass column- it was filled with a liquid that resembled water and floating in the middle of it was a small sphere that was colored like blood- but that sphere was liquid.

"The ultimate fusion of hardware and software since IANNE or the layer angels for that matter..." Doctor Mikagami suddenly entered the room and spoke. "Just as you specified sir, I give you, the Kreusnik Omega- the agent of ends..."

The idle techies stopped and began to gather around- and among them were the two new scientists and the mechanic.

"Adaptive antiviral programs coupled with the best that nanotechnology can offer... It will never turn against the one that houses it- since it relies on the host's system to operate- or live in this matter, since layer angels are the end-users of the product- certain ones to be exact, because the Omega is destined to be a weapon."

"Quite impressive for an advertisement... but will it work?" Andrei asked as the crowd settled back.

"Here, all you need to know is in there sir." Mikagami replied, handing him a crystal.

"Well then, I better attend some business while I'm here... Anna, you know what to do."

"As you wish brother..."

As Andrei began touring the base on his own, in another part of the station, the two new scientists and the mechanic were heading to their new assignments- which lay in the direction they are moving.

"Hehehe... the plan the master came up with is brilliant- with enough comrades in this station, we can easily destroy that accursed antivirus and fulfill our ideals and let our virus take over the world's layers!" the mechanic thought as he carefully walked behind the two scientists. "Soon, all those weaklings will fall under our might! As soon as that accursed Antonov is dead."

Suddenly, his thought was stopped as he accidentally bumped into one of the two scientists- a female.

"Hey!" the woman alarmed.

"Excuse..."

"Get your hands off her!" the other scientist- apparently her boyfriend alarmed as he took the mechanic Albert and threw him off- letting the almost zero gravity to make him vanish at the end of the hallway.

"Waaaa! I didn't mean it!" were Albert's last words as the door to "Disposal Management" opened automatically behind him and closed after he came in.

"Did he hurt you Angela?" he then asked his girlfriend. "Did he...?"

"I'm okay... thanks for that David- but you didn't have to throw him into the Trash Management Room..."

"Anyone who tries to hurt you even a bit deserves to be treated like way- who ever he or she may be. By the way, why did you stop so suddenly?"

"I think I've heard something from behind us- that man... something about killing Antonov or something like that."

"Antonov... speaking of which, that's the guy that turned on the gravity on the ship- read it on his suit... and I remember that the SF director's name was Antonov... could they be one and the same?"

"Sorry to disturb your private time but..." Andrei's voice suddenly came in, making the two look back. "SF director passing thru... I need to get around quickly..."

As soon as the director floatingly passed the pair, David noted who the director was- the same guy who turned on the gravity and the same one Chief Mikagami was putting airs on. As soon as the director rounded a corner, the pair looked at each other.

"We're in the SF now, we better trust whatever paranoid reaction we get." David managed to snap things back.

"But that means... oh my!"

"That mechanic may be out to kill the director!" the two of them gasped and began to chase after him.

But as they tried to call him, he again rounded another corner and the door closed behind him.

"Oh dear... we must find a way to get to him before he does..." David again puffed.

"But with our clearances..." Angela continued, pointing to an A level door that Andrei just went into- their clearances were up to C level doors only.

"Attention Doctors Mason and Halifax, please proceed to Lab 20 right now- Chief Mikagami would like to have a word with you..." the station PA alarmed.

"I know what to do... we just need a fire alarm switch."

In the meantime, Andrei had entered the heart of the station- actually the nerve center of the station- one of two actually- the chief's room- Mikagami's office. He sat on Mikagami's chair and promptly, a holographic image of a woman appeared infront of him- dressed in a nun's attire.

"Welcome to Dalaran sir..." the hologram greeted him. "It's been a while since you have visited here..."

"Likewise myself Ianne... likewise..." Andrei replied back- the hologram was the representation of the computer system- IANNE (Which stands for Integrally Advanced / Adaptive Neuro-Network Exchange- the first computer that can think like a human- in this fic universe that is). "So what do we have for now?"

"Nothing much sir... even though the systems on this station have been plagued by irritating viruses. And on the issue of security, I have not been doing my regular psychic scans- the irritations caused by these events have forced me to prioritize the removal of viruses."

"Do you have any personal opinion about these events?"

"In my honest opinion, ever since the new maintenance personnel have entered the station, things around here have been pretty- if I can put in a sense; awry... even though they have been good as maintenance, I personally suspect that something's up- with the Intel concerning the technology that we are developing for the angelic layer... a countermeasure to a clear and present threat..."

"I have been expecting something bad... but there maybe a sign that it will happen close to home- not just on route... if that Intel was correct- Ianne, drop the virus hunt and scan the station... I want those spies and turncoats found!"

"On it sir... initializing psychic sensor..." the computer called as Andrei went out of the room.

As Andrei traversed the way towards lab 20, the fire alarm rang. Sensing urgency, he grabbed on the moving belt rails that were on the walls- further increasing his speed. Hastily, he went in and saw that the magnetic case was already loaded with the system and ready for transport. His sister followed in moments later, followed by Mikagami.

"We heard the fire alarm but the computer shows nothing..." Mikagami spoke.

"What's happening brother?"

"Either a diversion or... someone's warning us... Ianne, where did the alarm come from and who...?"

The computer responded by showing a map- the alarm in question was marked and two dots with worry, non-hostile and protective signs were there- psychic sensor readings. He then switched to live feed and saw the two new researchers there, now trying to find the line and path that connected that particular alarm to the chief's room and control room for that matter.

"Computer, connect me to..."

Andrei's words were cut by an explosion- then the high pitch klaxon and followed by the dreaded "Warning, station integrity failure" message.

"Where in hell?"

"Explosion- induced structural integrity failure at the disposal management pod... area sealed, no casualties so far..." the computer receipted.

"Computer, initiate station lockdown- secure all vital areas as well! Anna, Mikagami, get the Kreusnik out of here- it must not be found!" Andrei called and the got to the comms panel of the lab. "This is Antonov! This is a code one! I repeat, this is a code one! All security personnel, be on guard against turncoat and rogue personnel and..."

His words over the 1MC (Main communication channel) were cut as more but smaller blasts sound all over- then a line opens, phaser, laser and gunfire and a desperate soldier were on it.

"Sir this is sector BB! We are under attack by members of the maintenance crew- we are hit hard by our own weapons! Several of my squad are already dead and... Ahh!"

Another blast comes in and the line was cut.

"Great..." Andrei thought as he then opened another line. "SF Dalaran to any SF ship... this is Antonov..."

"This is Captain Legarias of the Akarina... what's the matter sir?" the nearest ship came in.

"Code one, we are under attack! I repeat a..."

The line was cut followed by the computer warning...

"Communications severed... hostile units have taken over communications... initializing core barriers..."

"Great... we would have to put this down ourselves... Mikagami!"

"I'm ready sir..." the doctor replied, taking out what seemed to be a bazooka

"Anna, go to the hanger where the IS-bombers are... and take two drones with you!"

"But brother..."

"Don't worry; you know me- I won't be killed easily... and if I wanted to, I can't die..."

And with those words, Anna left with escorts and the case, leaving Mikagami to wonder...

"What did you mean by that sir?"

"Just a thing about me that anyone will be shocked if they saw..."

Upon exiting the lab, they were greeted by the surviving members of the security team.

"Status?" Andrei asked them.

"The civilians have locked themselves in their rooms- the enemy was only shooting at armed and high-ranking SF personnel- Major Kawashi was just killed a few minutes ago." The most senior of them replied, giving his superiors jetpacks.

"Great... okay men, we show no mercy for this time... but keep them alive for questioning, okay?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Move out... Mikagami, with me..."

And so the grueling task of neutralizing the enemy begins. And while that nasty end was occurring, we turn to another, sort of 'nasty' event as well- Yvonne giving birth- in the delivery room.

"It hurts! Awwwwwww!" Yvonne could only wail as the labor pains continued.

"Where's Andrei when you need him?" the doctor in charge- Dr Aya Sasaki asked.

Anesthetic was given and the wailing was reduced- but even so, her face still showed the agony. At the waiting room, Yayoi, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kaname were there. Now back to the station, where they have managed to regain 95 percent of the station back from the turncoats. Only one thing remained- the leader. Then, a thought passed thru Andrei's mind- Anna.

"Kagami, you go on... I'll go check on Anna..."

"Okay..." the doc replied, before spotting another turncoat and firing off a flash rocket off his bazooka.

Meanwhile, Anna, three techies and two drones have made it to hangar 12, where most of the IS-10 antimatter bombers were being serviced. They opened the weapons cache and made barricades out of the things that were there- toolboxes, empty tanks and canisters, etc. They also made "trap piles" out of the full gas tanks and fuel canisters- believe me, the RK-280 used in fueling the plane's nuclear engines explode quite easily by means of a flame, and when it happens, people get burned and blinded for that- those near the blast anyway. They have also made certain that the magnetic case that contained the Omega was carefully hidden- in case they fail, among the planes that were there- specifically, the one that was behind them- hidden as a gyro in the avionics area- since the case of one was identical to the other (not even maintenance personnel know of this fact), and often mechanics use one case for the other.

"Darn... if I only had my pendant with me, I could have found their leader sooner... but if they say that engineering personnel were behind this, I'd better..."

Andrei's thoughts we cut by a rain of lasers, forcing him to take cover behind an open door- the room it was supposed to guard had two people in it- the newbie research pair. He smiled to them as he checked on himself.

"Nice work on warning me... what made you think that?"

"We just trusted my fiancée's paranoid feelings... I think she's turning psychic sir..." the male called as David replied.

"Okay... can you guys hold guns?"

"Yes..."

"Okay..." Andrei replied, giving them two pistols. "Cover me while I strike them down."

"Sir but..."

The two could only follow as Andrei took off from his cover and passes the ones shooting, stopping at the end with the real Capelia in hand. Then all 4 of them slumped, making the two jump at his adeptness.

"That's 4 down... Ianne, how many left?"

"Only 2 left... the last 3 were taken down by Kagami... but I can't locate them- ever since I started my core barriers, station sensors have gone down- only the friendly telemetry info remained."

Just as when Andrei almost thought of nothing, he had an idea, turning to Angela.

"Can I ask you a favor? I know that you may have probable psychic ability- based on what your partner here said... can you find him?"

"I have bumped into him a few moments back- and I think I can still remember his 'soul'..." Angela replied.

And with those words, she closed her eyes and began to feel her surroundings beyond. Then, it grips her- the feeling of sensing something otherworldly. Then, she feels it- the evil of the mechanic named Albert. She snaps back to herself and gasps.

"What's the matter?" David asked. "What's the matter Angela?"

"He's... He's... He's heading towards hangar 12!"

"Hangar 12, that's where my sister is!" Andrei alarmed, quickly taking the belt rail, leaving the two.

"We have to help him!" Angela replied. "He might get killed!"

"I know of that! Let's go!"

Meanwhile back at hangar 12, Anna and her crew were like Calianas at white hole- hiding from hunters. Guns aimed at the entrance, her three human members were nervous- unlike the two robotic drones.

"Okay... scout the area near the door..." Anna instructed one of the drones.

As soon as the drone went near the open entrance, it was shot down. Anna and her crew braced as the downed drone impacted one of the trap piles, setting it off. Then, more shots rang out from the entrance, setting off the other piles. The techies tried firing back, but were hit on the hands, letting them drop their arms and be maimed. In desperation, Anna grabbed an empty case and placed it on her back via carry straps- as a decoy if caught. She tried making a break for it but was stopped- by none other than Albert.

"Eh... Smart move woman..." he sneered, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground. "But no matter... you will eventually fail."

"What do you gain from this anyway?" Anna protested.

"I don't answer to you feeble weakling... only with the power like our master has will I answer..." the evil mechanic replied, further tightening his strangle.

"Can't breathe... must... I can't... brother..."

"Take your hands off my sister!" Andrei's voice came in, followed by his person.

"Andrei, watch out!" Anna weakly alarmed as another person suddenly appeared infront of Albert and dashed towards her brother.

Andrei was about to draw for a windcutter when suddenly a shot rings out, hitting the mechanic's assistant at the head- David was the one who drew the trigger- a few meters away.

"Good timing..."

"Heh... no matter, I'll kill you weaklings later, but first- you will die Antonov!" the evil techie replied, suddenly drawing a light saber and charging towards him, slumping his sister on the ground.

And so, a so-called "battle of epic proportions" began to rage. The sound of metal against light was totally the main sound of the space- Andrei's Capelia was a special sword- so it was able to stand up to the light blade of his foe.

"Warning, illumination systems failure..." The computer alarmed as the lights began to fade. "Initiating system recovery..."

"Really, who are you? What do you want? Why do you want harm to such a peaceful activity? Why wish destruction to the layer?"

"Heh... you don't know who you're up against Antonov..." Albert sneered as the light totally faded, only the red glow of his weapon remaining. "You will soon know how powerful you are going up against... on your blood!"

"Feeble minded..." Andrei could only think as the fight continued- his sword a light blue hue.

And the fight continued, until...

"Got you!" Andrei barked, managing to knock off his foe's saber.

"Got you!" Albert replied back, taking out something and doing something just as the lights went on.

As the lights stabilized, Anna, David, Angela, the three maimed techies and the just arrived Kagami were shocked at the sight at the wall near them- for Andrei was impaled to the wall by means of a knife from Albert- he even twisted the knife to really make sure- the director was lifeless, blood gushing from the wound to the floor- a really gruesome scene.

"No... Commander Antonov!" Kagami alarmed, aiming his mini bazooka.

"No!" Angela screamed, making David cover her eyes.

"Oh dear... this will one of those days..." Anna only puffed as the assailant began to gloat.

"Hehehe... Hehehe... I... I... I... I did it!" Albert begun to laugh maniacally. "I can't believe that I have killed the number one most feared person in the Terran sector... I've finally done it- now no one will stop us from using the layer to our advantage... to war!"

"Why I ought to..." Kagami tried to fire but was stopped by Anna. "But..."

"He'll get it..." Anna could only say.

"Eat that mister! Now you know who's more powerful... we of the Dark Hand... we shall be the masters of this world!" Albert continued, turning his back on the body- wrong move.

"Now I know..." Andrei's voice suddenly came in clear, low, cold and deadly. "This was not just something random- some had really planned for this..."

Albert was shocked as the turned around- as so the maimed techies, David, Kagami and particularly Angela- and Anna was only doing a sign of the cross- not a good sign. The reason; Andrei was awake, eyes open and talking- totally alive besides the fact that he was impaled to the wall with major blood loss going on- any human at that state would be surely dead.

"What the!" Albert alarmed. "Who- who- who- who or what are you!"

"Me?" Andrei asked back, as his blood pooled around his foe's feet. "I'm just a normal human with a special gift that only heaven gives..."

"Impossible, with that stab wound- you should be dead right now!"

"You are underestimating your foes my friend... really underestimating..."

"May God have mercy on his soul- for the guardian of Terra has decided to end his life." Anna muttered as Andrei grabbed the mechanic by the neck and lifted him off the ground- his struggle to no use.

"I'm still a reasonable person... so I'll ask you- Who are you working for? What's this 'Dark Hand' that you are working in? Why wish for the layer's destruction?"

"Never... never!" Albert resisted, despite being choked. "Not even your psychic torturing techniques will work on me!"

"So that's what you want huh..." Andrei replied, his eyes focusing on his right wrist and seeing a silver needle being taken out by telekinetic force. "Well then... I have no choice..."

With those words, he released his grip on his foe. Albert tries to run but he could not- the reason...

"What the!" Kagami alarmed as the others were shocked.

"I've heard of it but... this is the first time I saw it..." Anna added.

"I've... never... seen... seen... blood... I've never seen blood move that way before!" Angela added still.

Angela's response was the right one, because the same blood that gushed out of Andrei was now holding Albert's feet to the floor- like mud, glue or quicksand for that matter. The scattered droplets and pools of blood then began to pool at the feet of the mechanic- even the blood of Albert's accomplice that was shot by David reacted and pooled as well- draining from its once live container. The room sounded of a constant meditative drone from Andrei, then screams from the mechanic as the blood now acted more like an ameba, slowly engulfing him from toe up.

"What is this!" Albert screamed as the blood now covered up to his waist.

"Ah this? This is the curse brought about by the youth card- the blood seal techniques... and this is the blood seal technique... consummation. I tell you this because I commend you on making this far on the assassination plots- you've managed not just to hurt me, but to stab me and impale me on the wall. Believe me; death is less painful than being in my state right now..."

The mechanic kept on screaming as the blood now covered everything except his head. Then as the blood slowly covered that part, he locked his hands in a sort of handseal and began to say the following words- cryptic but translated for your reading pleasure.

"By the force and power vested in me by the Almighty's judgement, I sentence thy foul being to be eternally be cast in darkness... and let my blood be that tool for punishment..."

Then, the mechanic realized what was about to happen to him and began to scream.

"No... No... I don't like this... I don't like this... Make it stop... Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Have mercy!"

But his pleas go unheard, as Andrei continued. By now the only part uncovered by the blood was the mouth- and it too was being slowly consumed- some of the blood now entering the enemy's mouth and nose- starting to drown him. Anna could do nothing but to let Angela hold on to her as the unheard suffering pleas continued.

"No... Noo... Nooo... Noooo... Nooooo... Noooooo... Nooooooo... Noooooooo..."

"I've given you a chance- yet you resisted... I'm sorry. But you have wasted your chance at a new life... Now DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The last line was the mechanic's last words, for the blood had totally covered him and moments later, the blood-covered mass exploded, leaving a blood soaked corpse slumping to the floor and blood spatter all around the hangar- planes, equipment, tools, people, all- a real horror of a crime scene. Anna could only pray as the word "die" was one word Andrei rarely spoke- and if it was said, it would be in a sad, negative, or in the manner a few moments ago- dark, evil and angry. Andrei was still alive though- blood-soaked and panting though, now trying to remove himself from his impalement.

"Let me help you there sir..." David, who managed to compose himself, rushed in, not minding the blood on the floor- or on himself for that matter.

As soon as the knife was out of his heart, Andrei kneeled and began to compose himself. Then after a few moments, he bowed his head and let his arms out a bit. A few moments after that, one of the strangest things that you will see with Andrei occurred. The blood that was basically everywhere- belonging to at least 3 people, began to shimmer and against all medical ruling, began to flow back towards Andrei. Even individual droplets were cleanly lifted off and were absorbed- even the wounds were being healed. And after that, Andrei was whole again, the stab on the chest nothing more than just a memory- along with the blood in the hangar.

"Sir..." Kagami rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Do you call being impaled to the wall with a stab wound to the heart okay? It's a stab wound to the heart, for crying out loud! The heart! Do I look okay!" Andrei managed to yell- making the others, except Anna, shake- it was also a rare event that Andrei shouted in anger over something.

"Forgive me for my..."

"It's okay Kagami... today had just been too hectic..."

Suddenly, huge canisters had popped out like mushrooms on the floor of the hangar- they were the access tubes by one of the SF's newest space weapons, the invasive Raptor assault transport. The top of the tube suddenly opens and out came 20 soldiers, and a senior figure- Captain Legarias of the SF flagship Akarina (about to be ex-flagship in a few days).

"You're late Captain Minerva..." Andrei puffed as the soldiers began to secure the hangar beyond- it was also rare to him to say a subordinate's first name and rank at the same time.

"We got here as fast as we can go- we were practicing our run for the turnover ceremony when you called in..."

"Let me guess- lunar orbit?"

Legarias nodded.

"Kagami... Anna, take care of things for me okay... I just need... to... rest..." Andrei weakly spoke as he too slumped to the floor, tired, exhausted.

At that same time on earth, Yvonne's labor had ended.

"It's a girl... totally healthy baby girl..." Dr. Aya spoke, congratulating Yvonne on her second child- another girl.

"An... An... Anjonne..." Yvonne weakly spoke. "Anjonne Marie... that's the name we've agreed upon."

"Anjonne Marie it is..." the doctor replied, taking down the newborn's name in the birth certificate. "Anjonne Marie it is..."

Yvonne was in total joy as her newborn daughter was given to her. And back in space, Andrei was in a somewhat similar place- the infirmary of the Akarina. He wakes up to the bright lights, his sister, and Kagami- along with some of the doctors.

"Ugh... status please." He weakly asked. "How many?"

"So far, we have accounted all but three of the live turncoats... one had used the escape pod while I as chasing but it was not working and got picked up by the ship, the other two are the ones dead in the hangar."

"And the civilians and other workers?"

"One dead and three maimed- the rest are okay but shook up. The one killed was caught in crossfire, and the maimed were with Miss Anna..."

"The station?"

"Mostly superficial damage to the interior hallways, the only real damages the station had incurred were the explosions at the communications and the waste management section pods- easily replaceable. Ianne's core barriers had not been breached by the attackers- so it was not ejected out."

"How many?" he again asked.

"All but 5 security personnel are dead- two of the survivors are in serious condition, two had actually made a salient in the upper levels, and one we've found trying to do a secret job- trying to set up sentry guns but the firefight made him scared- so he hid instead, probably psychologically scarred."

"I see... one drawback that my consummation skill has is that it only absorbs blood, not memories... now where is my seal?"

"Here brother..." Anna replied, giving her brother the same silver needle that Andrei had pulled out.

Andrei weakly took the needle and slid it into his wrist, breathing a sigh of relief as he finished.

"Where's the Kreusnik?"

"It's here..." Kagami replied, taking out the magnetic case that Anna had hidden earlier- he was one of the few people that knew the difference between a magnetic case and a gyro case. "Safe..."

"Now I can rest easy... got to check on..."

"Sir..." a nurse suddenly came in. "You have a phone call..."

"That must be Yvonne... patch it thru."

Suddenly, in the air infront of him an image of an irritated Sakura appeared, followed by her irritated voice.

"Andrei, where on earth are you! Don't you know that chaos had begun to rule over here!"

"Work- emergency matter..."

"So that's why you're in a ship infirmary... but none the matter, Yvonne wants to speak to you!"

Then, the image shifted to Yvonne, also sitting on a hospital bed.

"Yvonne? What happened to you?"

"Strange, I was supposed to ask that question too... but nothing else. Well anyways, I have good news for you..."

"Any good news will be a relief for... to... day..." Andrei's reply had just wandered off as a nurse at Yvonne's end gave his wife a bundle of white- a little bundle of joy. "That's..."

"Anjonne... your daddy's here..."

"She's an angel... I was right in choosing that name..." Andrei's worried face softened. "I can't wait to go home."

"By the way Andrei, that looks like the infirmary of the Akarina... what happened?"

"Intel was right- and reality is an inch closer to the mark... anti-layer people have appeared and had almost taken the system. I was forced to unseal just to put it down..."

"Oh dear... if your uncle were here- he'll be furious..."

"He'll understand... he knows exactly how I feel right now after being stabbed on the heart."

"Oh dear... I didn't know that it was _that_ bad... sorry."

"Its okay honey, comes with the job... well anyways, I'll be out of here in a few days to take you out of hospital, so rest up, and tell our little angel Anjonne good bedtime stories, okay?"

"Say goodbye to daddy..." Yvonne again baby-talked to their newborn as the feed was ended.

"Congratulations brother..." Anna spoke as he settled back. "But... that will mean more problems for us..."

"'Us'? You're the one that always complains about babies..." Andrei countered his younger sister's comment, as Kagami slowly crept out. "Hmm... Kagami, over here... Anna out!" Andrei then raised his reply, making Anna make an "oh no" remark on her face.

"Oh no brother... I'm not letting you can my boyfriend for all the wrong reasons in the universe!"

"Really, this guy- your boyfriend?" Andrei began to suppress a laugh.

"Darn you brother... it's true... Kazuhiko here is my boyfriend... and don't laugh about it!"

"I'm just happy... even Andrea already had kids- and she's younger than you."

"Too bad that her hubby has been KIAed..."

"Anna... don't say ill of people- we here almost died today remember?"

"Yes brother... sorry."

Back on Earth, Suzuki residence. Isuki had received her son and was all over him in worry- what mother would not after seeing their son go home in a stretcher. Finally, after seeing him in bed, Isuki finally calmed down and went to her sister, who had accompanied him back home.

"What happened sister?"

"Forgive me for going out without any permission... but I have to watch over things... like what happened to Keitaro. He accidentally bumped his head on a low branch, while running to see his friend."

With those words Isuki let out a soft giggle.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing... let me ask, Tamayo?"

"Tamayo? Ah! Probably the girl he was with always for the past few days... yes." Miyuki (if facing her sister, non-story characters A.K.A. extras, people who don't know her or by herself, she'll be named this way- if facing other people in this story who know of her as Miyaka, she'll be named that way- especially when another person named Miyuki shows up) replied, nodding her head like so. "He seems... a bit close to her."

"Yes... who wouldn't if you haven't seen someone after a long time...? I don't know what my son sees in Kaname's daughter but..."

"Kaname? You mean Kaname Chidori?" Miyuki suddenly asked.

"I've heard that Kaname was once a Chidori but..."

"Now I know- that's why she was so familiar- that girl." Miyuki thought and then said "Just asking..."

Back at the Hoshikawa compound, Tamayo had been placed into her room and Aiza was taking care of her, also phoning Kaname for that matter. Then Sosuke enters the room, a bit worried- who wouldn't if your daughter was carried home on a wheelchair. Tamayo was placed on her futon and left to sleep, during which her father just stayed beside her.

"What could have happened?" he thought as looked at her now peacefully sleeping daughter. "Something must have happened that exhausted her so- it will take about two or three for her to wake- from what I see."

But as their parents watched over them- they themselves were at a mysterious place- their dreams.

"Huh? Where am I?" Tamayo wondered as she woke up to that dreamscape.

"Huh? Where is this?" Keitaro also wondered as he woke up- to an eerily similar dream. "Tamayo?"

* * *

As peace again surrounds the land, two souls meet in the space of their hearts. Looking, searching... Will they find what they are seeking? Will it be the face of the future? or will it be just a spur of the moment?

On the Next Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer- The New Tournament: Communiqué in Dreams.

"Find what you are seeking and begin to live angel!"


	92. Battle Phase 242: Communiqué in Dreams

Battle Phase 2-42: Communiqué in Dreams

What a place for two people to be meeting- in their dreams. The two were surprised as to why they are in each other's dreams or rather, are they still dreaming or not.

"Tamayo?" Kei asked.

"Kei?" She asked back.

"What are you doing here?" the two asked in unison, and then realized what happened and turned away, red of some sort.

"No, you go first..." the boy replied.

"No, after you..." the girl followed.

Then silence falls on the two. In the meantime, back in space- in the infirmary of the Akarina, Andrei was eating peacefully when some men in white coats come in, bringing some relief to him- they were his top specialist commanders- his senior staff.

"Gentlemen... You were probably wondering on as to why I called all of you..." Andrei spoke, removing his tray and putting it on the side. "A few hours ago, an organization called the 'Dark Hand' had managed to pull of a first for the SF Terran Sector- a successful assassination attempt on the Terran Sector Director- yours truly. The reason why I managed to stay alive and the assailant ended up dead is because of my composition... nothing more, nothing less- no covering sniper, no secret weaponry, no technology, just a set of plan and simple circumstances that all of you know..."

The officers began to whisper to one another- despite being that close to him.

"I know why you guys are thinking- how did the assassin and about 350 of his accomplices get in here..."

Back on earth, Hoshikawa compound kitchen. Tomoyo had gone out of her way and was taking care of Yvonne in the hospital, letting Kaname, Yayoi and Sakura go home. Shuuko was already in the kitchen when they arrived.

"Ah, welcome home..." Shuuko greeted them. "Anything happen? Anything wrong Kaname? Tamayo had just arrived via the clinic staff..."

"A lot..." Kaname puffed as she went out.

"Yvonne had just given birth..." Sakura followed, taking off her scarf, placing it on the table and went to Shuuko. "Anjonne Marie... that's her name."

"Eh... such a cute name." Shuuko commented. "But I heard that Yvonne has a habit for having a Japanese equivalent name and vice versa- like she also named Naniko with Rebecca Ann and Yumiko with herself as well..."

"This is after all the time of beginnings- spring's around the corner." Another, now male voice came in- Shinji. "I'm home dear..."

"Ahh... I better leave the two of you here... ants might pick me up you know..." Sakura puffed as she went out of the kitchen.

"Misaki and the others had arrived as well..." Shinji spoke as he took over the cutting station, which Shuuko had left while tending to other areas. "Will you go to them?"

"But..."

"I know what meal this will turn out- leave the rest to me, okay?"

Layer Dojo- Sera and Yuuki also come and sit there, being attended by Yuko and Yayoi.

"Ahh... this day is too busy... not only was the ground hectic, even teacher Yvonne gave birth." Sera puffed as she drank some water.

"But it's a blessing- Yvonne's baby... and we may be soon expecting another one here..."

"Eh? Who could that be then?" Yuuki spoke, looking at Yayoi.

"Well anyways, I'm the only single lady in this room- don't bother with me..." Yuko puffed. "I still have to find someone for me. Ahh... I'm still that hopeless romantic since high school..."

"All hope is lost with you Yuko..." Sera sneered.

"What did you say!" Yuko then hissed. "You wanted to fight over that aspect of mine since I first came... are you really invoking my anger!"

"Bring it..." Sera sneered yet again, adjusting her glasses.

Just as anger sparks began to fly between Yuko and Sera, Sera's cell rings.

"Hello, Arashiyama Speaking... Ah Shingo dear... oh, really?" she began her conversation with the other line- her husband. "Okay... I'll be there in about 30 okay?"

"I guess for another day then..." Yuko puffed as her friend ended the call.

"Bleh... too bad." Sera lolled her tongue at Yuko. "If you had someone, then you would not be having any problems..."

"Ah shut up!"

Back in the dream, where the two are still wondering.

"Kei, where are we?" Tamayo again asked. "And more importantly, why are you here?"

"I don't know- the last thing I remembered is being strangled by someone who looked like you..."

"'Looked like me?'" she softly spoke as she looked at her hands, remembering the image that had passed thru. "No... _It_ was me..." she then thought as she looked at him.

"Want to walk for a while? Maybe we can find out where we are and a way out of here..." Kei spoke as she looked at him, his hand stretched out to her.

"Um..." Tamayo tried to speak, since she was still worried over what had happened a few hours back.

"Since this is a good place, why don't we..." He spoke, taking her hand. "...Run!"

"Kei, wait! Don't drag me!" Tamayo tried to resist as she was being dragged, but could not fully release her thoughts from the fact that he was holding her hand. "Don't drag me so fast..."

"Come on, I know that you are the strong one, I know that you can keep up..."

"I know that... But..."

"By the way you talk... you... seem... to... be..." Kei's speech slowed as his' speed slowed as well.

"What happened?" Tamayo asked as she too stopped.

"I just suddenly noticed..." he spoke, with a low voice, somewhat stammered. "Um... What I mean is..."

"What is it?" the girl asked, somehow regaining her composure and composition.

The boy could not even answer, despite Tamayo's serious looks, he could still find the cute things not just there, but inside of her- some things that even Tamayo's childhood best friend Miharu could not see. Basically, it had been mostly he and Tamayo after Miharu had met Yukinari- actually, after Tamayo left, leaving Yukinari to bump at Miharu at the train station that same day. He could not blame Yukinari though- in fact he was thanking him in a sort of hidden way- at least Miharu would not interfere that often in the letters. But that was long ago, years ago- today was the present... and infront of him; she was back and with something that no mere best friend can see- changes in the heart.

"_And the one who sees those changes will be her fated one..._" Kaito wrote in his notebook- a compilation of handy thoughts, brought upon by spur- of- the- moment thoughts or after meditation. "Ahh that is all I can think for now..." he then spoke to his attentive wife.

Meanwhile, Ringo had just received a rather shocking call from Rika- and it concerns...

"WHAT! YOU GOING TO DEBUT!" Ringo yelled. "Since when- I mean, when?"

"I'm sorry sister, it's just your manager pulled me into this- and with my own written songs as well... I'm not going to be your rival if..."

"Shut up! That part is unavoidable you fool! Is Miss Katoki with you?"

"Yes... Nata..."

"HOW DARE YOU DRAG MY LITTLE SISTER INTO THIS BY HERSELF!" Ringo yelled into the phone, the effect at the other end was like a strong wind blowing her manager.

"But... but... I could..."

"AT LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DRAGGED ME INTO THAT AS WELL YOU KNOW!" Ringo replied, making the people in the room sweat- particularly Ohjiro, Kirie and Asa (who was again visiting) - the only people there.

"Tough Love... Really tough..." Asa could only say as she patted Ohjiro's back, with him showing big sweat drops.

We turn our attention to the east dojo, where Misaki and Kotaro were doing a set of routines that Andrei had left them- with their unique swords. Miharu was in a corner, attending to them with snacks on hand.

"Eh... I wished I could hold that you know- Yasha..." Miharu puffed as Misaki did her moves. "I still don't know if I myself will be given some sort of training for the championships... uncle's mind is so twisted that no one can predict what he does next."

"Actually, he's just too hard to predict..." someone came in- Yayoi, in battle kimono and training spear in hand. "Experienced that myself."

"Mom, what did you mean by that?" Miharu asked, as both Misaki and Kotaro now sat near her, and as Yayoi began to take stage.

"You don't want your uncle as your enemy- that's for sure..." another voice came in- Yuko. "He's too calculating and can find weaknesses in even the toughest of enemies."

"He's too persistent if you ask me that..." Sakura then came in. "He doesn't give any care for himself and would rather waste away helping anyone..."

"But..." the three then spoke in unison. "He's one person who you can rely on at almost anything- you can say that he's like god's advocate."

"Now would you two step away from my space now?" Yayoi asked. "I don't want you guys being hit..."

As Yayoi begins her routine (with her being the family art heiress), we turn back again to that dreamscape.

"Hey Kei, what are you trying to say? Come on, spit it out..." Tamayo continued to shake him.

"It's... it's... nothing." He resisted. "It's nothing I tell you... nothing..."

"Puu... I don't like it when you keep secrets." Tamayo puffed, accidentally exposing a long forgotten habit- puffing her face while adding a 'puu' sound before her reply.

Then, the boy begins to laugh.

"Puu... what are you laughing at!"

"It's just... the way you replied... you look funny..."

"Puu..."

"There you go again... Hahahaha..."

"Kei!" Tamayo screamed as she shook him until she herself was tired, within sight range of each other.

"Um..." the boy could not reply back as he was looking at the puffed face of Tamayo- still uttering "puu".

"Puu..."

"Um..." Kei's face began to show red.

"Puu..." Tamayo still muttered, but with less puff on the face.

"There much better... now you look cute for that expression..."

"Eh?"

"Now you're really cute..."

The two suddenly fell silent- until...

"That's impossible... me cute?" Tamayo suddenly blared joyfully, slapping him on the back. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Cut it out Tamayo! You're hurting me! Stop hitting on me!"  
Suddenly, the space went black and they began to fall.

"Wha- what is happening!" Tamayo began to scream.

"Tamayo, grab my hand!" Kei called out as the twisted to face her- since she was slapping his back and they fell downward- so Kei was falling face first at that time.

Now we turn our attention back to Tokyo for the while- Suzuhara residence, where Chiaki was being visited by none other the Ryou- for joint study I suppose, because there were major surprise item quizzes (an announced quiz but unannounced quiz items- so anything under the sun perhaps) announced by all the teachers. He was totally nervous- who will not if that said girl was your current girlfriend, though no one knows about it except the two of you, and that you are in her room for the duration of her stay, and that she was wearing lovely clothing that really- you know what I mean.

"Ne Ryou (Ref: Ryou- san), do you know what this means?" Chiaki went beside him, snuggling up to him as she pointed out the phrase "together in dreams" in the English textbook.

"Hmmm... that's the word 'together'..." Ryou began to point out, though he was still embarrassed- it was only this week that (after that event at recess with some more time) after much thought and self- encouragement, he finally confessed to her and asked her to go out and so on (kids these days ). "And this word is 'dream'... so this phrase means 'together in dreams' (the ones in quotes are in Japanese- use your imagination on how that happened).

"Eh... now I understand. Ryou is sooo amazing..."

"Eh... I'm average compared to the others in class- especially Miharu Hoshikawa."

"Eh, Hoshikawa always thought me English after classes you know- as a matter of fact; she's one of the most amazing people in school."

"You said it- she is kind of special... are you friends with her?"

"Actually, no- even though she's easily approachable, I can't find any will to face her- even when I'm the 4th honor for this school year- I was second honor after her last year."

"What I think is, that to her, you are already her friend... why? It's because she helped you..."

"Eh... is that so?" Chiaki replied, looking at him. "Oh you say the sweetest things..."

"I'm not that sweet."

"Li-ar..." the girl replied, placing her finger on his forehead and running it down his nose.

"Hey..." the boy replied back, still a bit embarrassed.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You're still that kind of guy..."

Now we turn back to the dreamscape- Tamayo now holding to Keitaro tightly.

"Darn, why does it have to be this kind of hole- the never ending bottomless pit!" Kei managed to think as the fall continued. "But I can die in this state; her holding on- wait, this is not the time to feel how close she is! Got to think... must think."

The suddenly, they find themselves stopped and floating in some sort of fluffy substance which smelled nice.

"Huh?" the two wondered as to why they suddenly stopped and have landed on such a strange surface.

Then the two note their situation and suddenly disconnected from each other. Then, Kei suddenly asks something- a spontaneous thought.

"Why? Why me? I've just realized where we are- this place is a sort of reality but it's not true- a dream."

Tamayo just looked at him, her thoughts unsure of anything.

"Why her?" he thought. "It's been a long while but, I still have not asked myself that question. But now, with her here, I ask myself that. Why did I protect her back then? Why did I miss her all of these years? Why even the heck have I always dreamt about her every single night!"

Just about then, the dreamscape began to shake violently- like a quake going on. He looks back and sees Tamayo on her knees, hugging herself tightly.

"Why? Why? Why?" she kept murmuring while crying, the shaking further intensifying. "Why did it do it?"

"Did what?" the boy asked.

"You know what I mean! It was me who strangled you back there! How could I do such a thing? What have I done?"

"Calm down... maybe we can talk this out."

The shaking stopped as she dried her tears and looked at him as he sat down. Then suddenly, the scene turned into a park, with the two of them close to each other on a park bench, surprising them as well.

"What the!" the two alarmed as the note their situation- close to each other.

"This is not the time for thinking, must ask something." Kei thought as he scanned his brain for questions, and then, he found one. "Well then, is there anything wrong?"

"Um..." the girl managed to get some composure into herself. "How should I say this... um... um..."

Silence.

Then more silence.

Then...

"I think there is something wrong with me..." she finally managed to say. "I didn't know when it really began but, ever since I saw myself in that dark part of the compound a few days back, a lot of strange things happened to me. First was the angel identical to Rushina, then things, odd things begin to happen to me- like I would really blabber something so informative that no one understands it- but since it came to from me, it made sense- in a unusual kind of way, its as if those words that I have said, I have known for a long time- 'parallel dynamics', 'static dispersion', 'mirage colloid', 'Minovsky particles'- words that make sense to me and yet I don't know what they meant. Then, my mom tells it to me- I'm a special kind of person who was both meant and not meant to be- a 'whispered'."

"What does a 'whispered' do or have?"

"I don't know yet, but from what my mom told me, I have some sort of ability I would have to discover, and also a wealth of knowledge that I still need to know or not. Then after that, 'she' appeared."

"'She' you mean?"

"Yes, another me... maybe a form of myself that could have existed. Or maybe another side of myself I still need to know or have resided in me- kinda like my other self. Long hair, determined eyes, an aura of faith... I really wonder if 'she' is really me. And I remember her drilling question and words- 'why do you exist?' 'You should not exist'."

Then, the boy manages to look at her.

"Don't worry about what she says, right now you exist infront of me..." he then spoke and then thought "What am I thinking? This is not a good mix of words."

Then silence once again. Now we turn our sights to the hotel where Lina was staying. Lucky for her, the hotel had TIVO+ facilities in each room, allowing her to read a real-time subbed version of the foreign shows that she watched. And boy she was lucky, for a channel was showing a samurai movie / show / anime marathon- from _Ran_ to even _Kill Bill _(I know that it's not Japanese, but still involves katanas, bloody moves and the like), and her eyes were sort of glued to it- not minding jet lag or anything. On show though was the anime series _Samurai 7_- and it completely glued her to the screen, making even Miki note.

"It's been two hours Lina, why don't you take a snack?" Miki worried, placing a tray of _onigiri_ (rice balls) beside Lina.

Lina, without even looking, took a ball and ate it. Then, Kuro popped out of nowhere landed on her deus' shoulder.

"I'm supposed to watch that..." the angel replied, taking a rice grain from the ball Lina had on hand and ate it. "How come you-?"

"Hush... I need to see this..." Lina spoke, somehow determined.

Since the day Andrei defeated Helen, she was mystified by the guardian and was able to determine that he was more than he had shown- she was thinking that Andrei was a master of the sword and was determined to find out his workings.

"I can find a counter to him if he uses the wind or vacuum..." Lina thought. "But then, he'll resort to some other move we've never seen before..."

Then, in a mannerism described as coming from someone named Haruhi Suzumiya, began to cry confused and bored.

"Arrgh! How can I beat someone as skilled as him!" she began to pull at her hair, irritated and at a loss for ideas.

Back in dreamworld...

"Really? Do I really exist?" Tamayo's voice suddenly came in, making the boy look at her. "Can you prove it to me?"

To Keitaro, all thought was turned into logic- and his heart beating was the tone for it. Only one answer and the way to convey it was hanging on his mind- and boy, he will be a complete fool if he did not use it. We again turn back to another part of the Hoshikawa compound (pardon my frequent switches from dream to reality but, I'm kind of slowing down) - Icchan was in the laboratory, thinking over a piece of paper with the words 'team name' written on it.

"Now... shall I let myself name or let the whole country decide... hmm?" he thought as his pen hovered over the paper.

But then, his will drained, capping the pen and leaving the piece of paper on the table.

"I guess I must ask the entire country then... Ogata!" Icchan thought and then called but then remembered. "I forgot that that fool is not here... Ohjiro!"  
Ohjiro came out of nowhere.

"What is it brother?"

"Hmm... come up with a good promotion- involving the name of our team in the world championships... unfortunately, the rules Daidouji's cabinet made up said that I, as official inventor of the layer, could not participate in any layer- related things, and that includes naming of the teams. Are you up to it?"

"Is it a name search?"

"Yup... and we need prizes if it's a promo..."

"Why not the greatest honor then?" Ohjiro suggested.

"Greatest honor? What is that?"

"In simple terms, the winner will be put in a special slot with the team..."

"That's a good idea... okay, go work on it- I need it by next week okay?"

Back in the dreamscape, Kei was faced with only two choices- go for the only answer or turn back. His mind was filled with thoughts not just of the girl who was beside him, but also of what had happened and what others have said about it. Then, he came up with his choice, if that was the result of thought or of no choice, we may never know, because in one smooth move, he held her hand, placed another hand behind her and leaned forward, placing his face near hers.

"Kei, what are you doing?"

"Tamayo, I have decided..." he then spoke, looking straight into her eyes. "All of this time... no, since the time I've felt something for you... I have been thinking and I have decided on this. even if you don't exist to them, to me you exist, and I will hold your existence even if it means that I should pay the ultimate price..."

"Kei... you mean that?"

Kei only nodded- the reply was fully understood by Tamayo, whose eyes began to shimmer- AKA the classic 'feelings scene'. Then the boy continued, their lips almost touching when suddenly, the feeling of very cold water came over the boy.

"What- the heck!" he suddenly screamed as his eyes opened. He was soaked, and he looked at the source- a tipped glass being held by none other than Miyaka, who was wearing a deadpan face.

"Dreamtime over... you need to go to school. The cup is over and classes are..."

"Miyaka, stop waking Kei up- we have a flood warning issued... and the rain is heavy too..." Isuki's voice came in from the kitchen.

"Huh? The cup over? How many days have I been sleeping anyway!"

* * *

The final day of the task comes, which of the hopefuls complete it first, or will they be headed off by the others?

Next on Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer- The New Tournament: Finishing the Task

"Finish the task at hand angel!"


	93. Battle Phase 243: Finishing the Task

Battle Phase 2-43: Finishing the Task

Previously:

"What- the heck!" Keitaro suddenly screamed as his eyes opened. He was soaked, and he looked at the source- a tipped glass being held by none other than Miyaka, who was wearing a deadpan face.

"Dreamtime over... you need to go to school. The cup is over and classes are..."

"Miyaka, stop waking Kei up- we have a flood warning issued... and the rain is heavy too..." Isuki's voice came in from the kitchen.

"Huh? The cup over? How many days have I been sleeping anyway!"

Well, our Keitaro woke up on a Monday- a really rainy one- well we'll skip that first and return to Friday night, back at the Hoshikawa residence.

"Hmm…" Sosuke hummed while looking at his still unconscious daughter, sleeping soundly on her futon. "Could it be?"

Meanwhile at the central dojo, Yayoi was practicing solo with her spear. She was about to put away her wooden training spear when suddenly, Kirie came in the open door.

"Ah Kirie, what's the matter?" Yayoi spoke as the teen came near- after her younger sister Hinata died, she sort of acted like her mother not just out of the will, but also of a set of very strange events- Miharu's pregnancy. "Come on, take a seat."

"Um… Auntie, there's something I wanted to talk about…" the teen replied, as she and her auntie knelt down.

"Well then, carry on."

"Well auntie… you see… umm… I wanted to take over Miss Meguri's post in the temple- being the festival priestess… well, I- I- I've…"

"What you have heard is true… this festival will be Meguri's last time as officiating priestess. Even I myself don't know the reason but… go ask your granduncle Chito if he accepts."

Meanwhile, Misaki was in her room, looking at the pond thru her open back door. The sun was setting and the sunlight's angle was making the view a bit picturesque.

"_You don't want your uncle as your enemy- that's for sure..."_ Yuko's voice came in as she remembered. _"He's too calculating and can find weaknesses in even the toughest of enemies."_

"I can feel that he's much more of a challenge than Miss Sai…" Hikaru suddenly landed on her shoulder and spoke. "I don't know but I feel something conflicting from him- scary but safe… I don't know."

At that point, up in space, that 'scary but safe' person was thinking heavily, despite the fact that he just woke up after a terrible ordeal and was currently recovering etc. And at that moment, Anna enters the room.

"You called for me brother?" She asked as she simply stood there.

"Can you do me a favor while I'm incarcerated in this spaceship?"

"Anything… if it involves getting back to terra firma, I'll jump in…"

"Okay… the deal is that you would have to teach Misaki and the others lesson 7…"

"Including Miharu?"

"Yes, including her- I believe that her body condition is solid enough for that lesson- again- and I wanted them to be ready for the future lessons- especially lesson 13." Andrei answered, looking out of the ship porthole window. "The final lesson in the basic level…"

"I see. So, are you determined to make Misaki into your student? I kind of sense it…"

"I can only do that if she wants to… she has her own path to follow in life, and I especially can't force it on her or even give advice on it."

"I see… shall I get down to Earth now?"

"Yes please, and don't bother going in the lines out of the station or ship for that matter, use my IS-9 instead- it would be faster that way."

Back on the ground, Miharu now entered Tamayo's room, silently and slowly as not to wake her childhood friend up.

"Poor Tamayo…" Miharu could only think as she felt the ice bag that was placed on her friend's head- it was liquid so she drained the container and added some more from the medical cooler that was on site. "What could have happened?"

"I think I know what happened." Amelia's voice and person came in.

"Millie… what do you mean by that? Could it be that her- no way?"

"She's experiencing what I have experienced before… I can only guess what kind of thoughts are now running in her head, or what will happen after this ordeal of hers."

Back on the spaceship again, with Anna gone, Andrei was now starting his query of the file compiled by what he tasked his computer Iris days ago.

"Iris, query execute…" He began.

"String?" the computer asked.

Suddenly, the door again opens, revealing Dr. Kagami and none other than Stacy Wyvern, Piffle Princess North America chief.

"I'm glad that you can make it Major…" Andrei addressed the woman chief.

"Likewise sir… likewise. I've come here on short notice following word of the attempt on you- fearing that I might be too late on giving you the info you needed."

"On my scope of time Major, nothing is too late… unless I myself say it… well?"

"Here sir." Stacy spoke, handing him a crystal. "All the info from the US regarding the subjects you asked for is in there…"

Andrei was promptly given a laptop by Kagami, and he placed the crystal into the reader it was designed for. He was surprised at what he saw; even Kagami was stunned, leaving the North American director to explain.

"Currently, there are people outspoken against the layer- media personalities to be exact- seeing that it is full of violence and such… Heck GTA is much more bloody and yet…" Wyvern spoke and shook her head in dismay. "Even some have tried to sabotage it outright- earning the ire of some and the appeal of others, etc…"

"Well, any info on the east coast incident?"

"File 21 sir…" the directress spoke and then as he looked at the data on the laptop's screen, she began to explain again. "We faintly managed to capture an image of the one who sabotaged the projector fixture during that fight."

"Hmm… someone in black- and it's not a shadow for that matter…" Andrei hummed as he looked. "I know! Wyvern, can you give me a shot of that exact same area?"

"I know you would ask for a shot…" the directress spoke, giving him a hard copy of the same displayed zone.

"Iris, comparative scans on the hardcopy and the image please."

The holographic avatar of the secondary computer system suddenly appeared and looked at both the image and the hardcopy. Then…

"Comparative scan completed, generating 3-D image…"

The computer displayed a 3-D image of the scene, complete with the person responsible.

"Initiating psychic rendition…"

Now we turn back to earth- just after dinner. Misaki was at the festival area, looking for a good after-dinner snack, she couldn't decide from the candied apples, cotton candy or the octopus balls (_takoyaki_) being served. In another part of the complex, Lina was happily lined up to try octopus balls along with Miki, Helen and a somewhat interested Natalie.

"I can't turn down a generous offer- especially if it comes from your boyfriend or anyone for that matter…" Natalie only spoke when she was asked. "I like free things…"

And again on another part of the complex, we find the just arrived Anna, wearing a white yukata- she found time to buy it, clean herself and wear it.

"It's been a while since I went to a festival…" Anna thought. "But I'm hungry- time for some octopus."

She casually (since she is wearing that kind of dress) made her way towards the takoyaki stand.

Humming a tune, she placed herself behind Helen.

"Say Lina…" Miki began asking. "How are going to beat someone like that PP guy that defeated Helen? (Ref: BP 221)"

"I don't know yet… even if he is not here, there are still a lot of sappers to contend with- probably with the same training as he had. His style of fighting… I never heard it before… what was that again?"

"The energy projection style. (清祥攻撃流)" Anna suddenly spoke- a habit of butting in and suddenly speaking manifested. "That form was not intended to be thought to the general community, only to a select few."

"So that means that this style is only thought to a few?"

"Yes, and to those who have special capabilities or who had mastered a style are the usual candidates… because I've heard that it is the one of the few styles that can beat the powerful Hiten Mitsurugi outright."

"Tell me… who are you?" Lina suddenly asked. "Name, color and quest."

"Oh me… its Anna." The woman replied, giving out a hand. "Snow white, here on orders and to talk incessantly about a lot of things."

"Lina…"

"Well, nice to be your acquaintance… now that we've been introduced, would you mind telling me as to why you're interested at such a closed style?"

"I saw someone easily beating a friend of mine in a layer fight just a few days ago- no one ever survived her special but he- he did it against every odd that was thrown…"

"Well, it seems that your friend was a bit unstable at that time- well a tip for you. Be calm, focus and feel the surroundings, that's the basic of defense against anyone of that style, for anyone in the know- or make it common sense that an unstable target is an easy one. The next bit is blocking using your own projected force or if you can manage; minimize your body's forces so that the hit will simply pass thru."

"Like what that angel did against the ninja…" Lina thought, remembering Hikaru's fight against Nami.

"Well, if you are not ordering… might as well take your place…" Anna interrupted the American's train of thought. "I am kind of hungry you know…"

"Umm…"

"Lina, concentrate!" Miki's voice came in clear, cutting her thought train- it was Saturday, the first battle of the final day of the Rina Cup, the road to the semis and eventual finals- it was her and her angel Kurokoneko fighting against Sera Arashiyama and her angel Sera- with Sera in phased mode- battle mode.

Even with her skills, Kuro simply could not break the block rate provided by her foe's huge sword.

"Wow… that's the first time Sera's been blocking for that long…" Yuuki, who was with the last of the academy hopefuls still in the running- Misaki and Kotaro, commented. "The only time she had been blocking near that length of time was when we were fighting against tentacle sentry robots…"

"Tentacle sentry robots?" the people who had heard her thought. "Is she crazy or something?"

"And Lina could not find a way against Sera's blocking!" Asagi's voice came in, commentating the latest happening.

"Take this! Cross… Splash… Blow!" Sera alarmed, splitting her sword and in a fluid move, slashed Kuro two times like a sign of the cross, united her weapon and slammed the face on her, the end effect was a mild explosion.

"Aww…" Lina only thought as the dust cleared, with her weakly standing angel appearing. "Luckily I was able to 'put up some force' before I got hit."

"Amazing! That was the most powerful attack angel Sera has shown us up to date (except for the Fuukai Tenchou) and yet, Lina manages to stand up!" Asagi continued.

"No… Not yet…" Lina managed to speak as she found the strength to stand formally. "Do you think that I can be beaten that easily?" For your info, she had her translation device on.

"No…" the teacher replied. "What are you waiting for anyway?"

And with those words, Lina now charged. Lina swung and Sera blocked, the sound ringing out loud. Again the sound rang loud and finally it was a lock- halftime of the 30 minute period consumed.

"She's getting too strong…" Lina thought as the combined weight of enemy sword and force began to bear down. "I need…"

"Help? Come on… you've got me here…"

At that point, Lina sidestepped and lowered her sword at the same time, making the hard pressed Sera fall. And just as Kuro was about to spin slice angel Sera's back…

"Oh no you don't- been hit like that only once… not even again!" the teacher replied, driving the point of her sword into the layer floor and using it to vault herself over and out of the black angel's katana swath.

As Sera vaulted; Kuro, whose spin slice failed to hit, began to move away- Sera spots it. With her angel still acting the vault over, she twists the sword and aims one of the guard arms. The arm fires, launching its chain-connected fist towards Lina's angel. Just as the fist came within range and as it opened into a grabbing hand intent on catching the target, Lina again sidestepped, avoiding the attack- but Sera was not finished yet.

"Nice try…" she then thought as she again twisted the sword- the angel still over the sword hand standing, but if viewed from Kuro's perspective, it would be away from her.

But the already sent chain's movement away from her was just a distraction- for the second hand was still attached to the sword and was now launched, using the centrifugal force to propel it, aimed at intersection.

Kurokoneko never saw it coming.

"Lina, behind you!" Miki yelled, making her look behind (Kuro POV).

The second hand grabs Lina at the waist and the still free first hand, by virtue of Sera's spinning of the sword and that of Lina trying to stop, closes in and wraps around the angel, the hand closing on both chains. Sera now lands, uprooting her sword and pulling it towards her, further tightening the bind on her foe.

"Let go!" Lina spoke as her angel tried to cut thru the chains- at least her arms were still free.

"Don't even think of cutting thru… the chains are made of much tougher material and anti- beam coated- not even Hinata's anti- ship swords can't cut thru them." Sera spoke. "Now time for some paddleball…"

With that, she gave a strong tug, pulling Kuro in flying. Seeing a chance, Lina aimed her angel's katana. "Don't even think of lunging!" She then yelled, presenting to the incoming flat face of her sword, making her flip over.

But even before the flip was complete, Sera brought down her sword, again pulling the green- clad angel overhead, and once again, the flat face of Sera's sword was smacked at Kuro- in effect, turning the setup into a paddleball game. Finally after being paddled twice, Lina managed to stop it by getting a good block and setting her feet back on the ground.

"I've had enough of being paddled!" Kuro thought.

The she sees the huge sword being halved again, with the free half going underhand.

"Cross blow…" Lina thought and her angel evaded by flipping within the chain length- but her foe responded by tugging it again. "Oh no…"

At that point, Sera executed the other stroke of the cross, with Lina's angel raising her katana just in time to block it from hitting her face. A few seconds after the point of impact, Lina hears a small clinking sound, and winces.

"Not good…" Sera thought.

"Not good…" Andrei also thought- they both knew what the sound was- as well as Lina.

"Not good… if this keeps up, Kuro will lose."

"That sound…" Misaki spoke. "Could it be?"

"Weapon breaking…" Miharu nodded.

"There is no way…" Lina begin to utter. "There is no way… there is no way that anyone can beat me!"

After a few moments, it was all over. To make a long 15 second fight scene short, here's the take. After yelling that battle cry, she swung hard at the blocking Sera, shattering her katana in the process. Raising her sword to cover her face from the fragments was the worst move Sera did- for it left her midsection open to one of Kuro's kicks, sending her off her feet but now Lina was the one pulling on the chain. But instead of paddleballing her foe, Kuro greeted her with her trademark tiger fist, not just once, but thrice- 15 hits total- just enough to incapacitate.

"Ah… I thought she'll never figure that out…" Anna thought as the field was being cleared of shattered metal fragments that used to be Kurokoneko's new trusty katana. "But she used force in one of the basic ways imaginable, an explosive attack- which cost the angel her trusty weapon- luckily, I have materials and the way to make one. I wonder how Andrei will take this event?"

"Just goes to show that good old steel is better than anything in swordmaking." Andrei, who was eating his lunch in bed, thought. "Among all swords, the katana is the hardest to create from other materials, not because of the nature of the materials, but in the creation of it… Unlike straight and full- curved weapons, the half- tuned katana, the smaller wakizashi and other associated weapons are a complex of both forms. In the realm of projecting forces, a straight sword projects sharply, while a curved sword projects forcefully. A katana, being a compound complex of the straight and curved, can project at the most powerful quotient."

"But…" Anna thought as she walked towards Lina, who had just got off her chair. "Despite that fact, some swords are capable of doing the same thing- like Hinata's 'Excalibur' anti- ship lance, Hikaru's 'Aries Riuna' sword and Wizard's 'Trionidas Neve' tracking blade."

Moments later…

"I feel sorry for the loss of your trusty weapon." Anna spoke as she approached.

"I know… sometimes it has to go that way." Lina replied in a low voice. "But that's…"

"Easily solved…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Simple… I'm a part time worker for the Piffle Princess- weapons division. I can easily give you a much better weapon- though not for free of course."

Lina was simply silent.

"Interested huh? Well then, if you wanted, drop the fighting now… since we're going on a trip to…"

"Who says I'm giving up?" Lina suddenly spoke and then looked at Anna with blank eyes- the sight of which even made Miki tremble.

"I know that you would say that… so here, have this for a while…" Anna then spoke giving Lina a pen box. "Inside is an angel- sized replica of my great- uncle's sword, the _Insui_."

Lina opened the box and was surprised, for it was no katana- more like a claymore but somehow looking like a Chinese sword.

"That sword is more powerful than it looks- trust me. Light and easily handled, that's the perfect tool for those in the know- as well as a means to protect yourself from the users of the energy projection style. And furthermore…"

"Misaki, look out!" Kotaro's voice came in- it was now the 8th battle of the day- earlier, Kotaro had won the third match. Luckily, Misaki had blocked an attack with her sword, much to the relief of Kotaro and to the joy of her opponent- Mylene.

"Not bad… but that's just the staff…" Chris' girlfriend spoke as her angel Takius began to weave a spell- foresight. "Wait until the magic starts…"

And with that, the sage based angel began to attack with her staff, randomly followed by sudden appearances of random numbers of falling icicles. Then by all measure of luck, the falling ice began to rain in groups of ten- the maximum, as it was her maximum discharge per cast. Hikaru had no choice but to flip away as the ice rained down.

"Frost Diver!" the sage again barked, allowing ice crystals and freezing air to erupt from the ground.

Hikaru jumped to avoid that and resorted to taking out her still crude buster rifle- doing the connecting thing and showering Takius' area with energy. The sage simply resorted to her spell breaker, absorbing the shot and turning it into her own SP.

"Earth Spike!"

Hikaru again jumps to avoid this time a pillar of sharp rock. But as she aimed…

"Lightning bolt!"

"Misaki…" Kotaro could only say as the bolt hits, making the angel's hold of the cannon out.

Recovering quickly, Hikaru landed on her feet by means of the thrusters Misaki had placed on her months ago.

"She's too fast on both the spell and the draw…" Misaki thought as Hikaru did the only thing she can right now, evade staff and spell.

"Takius… one of the most noted angels in the field of force usage…" Andrei thought as he watched on his laptop in the confines of the Akarina infirmary. "Able to absorb energy and turn it into her own, she has practically unlimited time in spell usage, she just needs to remember to charge up."

And so for a few more moments the action continued- until Hikaru managed to lock weapons with the sage by inserting her sword in a space at the top of the sage's staff- It was Takius' end at that moment on- it was over in thirty seconds. To expand on that somewhat fast timeline, here is the take on what happened. When the sage realized that the lock was unbreakable, Hikaru suddenly looked at her with of all looks, with shining blue eyes.

"Those eyes… I'm done for!" Mylene alarmed as Misaki began to bring down the staff and effectively, spinning it out of her hands.

Raising her sword up to release the staff up high, Misaki began to swing the sword in one manner that some knew- and Andrei had thought it to her.

"Windslash!" Misaki yelled as the underhand swing was made, hitting Takius across her body with the wind, blowing her off the layer as well as an expected wave of ice crystals, turning into ice shards. (The difference between windcutter and windslash: windcutter is a downward stroke and its strength based on how fast the draw is, while windslash is an underhand upward stroke and its effect is based on how heavy the draw is… the third type, the windslice AKA Mantis' prayer is a rapid to and fro sweep with the sword in the typical stabbing hold- like a mantis' scythes)

The sage tried to resist being blown off despite the damage she sustained and strong wind pushing her, but the ice, to which she was immune to originally, became shattered shards, which by facility of Hikaru's wind attack, turned against her, peppering her from head to foot, fainting her in an instant before being sent out.

"And the winner, angel Hikaru!" Asagi called the last of the elimination matches.

At her chair, Misaki was sweating hard and panting.

"Nice job Misaki…" Andrei thought as he laid back and began to relax. "You now have a choice of either continuing on with 2 to 3 more matches or just stop…"

"Sir…" the nurse that was with him suddenly broke the silence. "Time for your blood check…"

Andrei winced as the syringe did its job; he was not afraid of needles but was nervous around syringes.

"Are you okay Misaki?" Kotaro asked, seeing her tired. "Shall I take you to the tent?"

Misaki simply nodded. In the meantime in the small crowd in the foam dome that housed the layer, Lina was by herself- Jyung went to get some refreshments, Miki tagged along with him and Natalie and Helen were nowhere to be found- even the stranger Anna was not there. Then as she wondered around, fate seemed to like repeating things as once again, she and Misaki bump into each other and dropping their angels.

"Oh dear…" both dei spoke as their angels headed for the ground.

Then something amazing happened- only those three get to see it while the people are oblivious to what happened next- partly because they were looking at the layer or not even bothering looking down. Both Hikaru and Kurokoneko corrected their falls and landed on their feet, and they did not slump to the floor after that, not even slowly- they just stood there. The two angels look at each other with some kind of anticipation building between them, but were stopped as they were suddenly grabbed by their handlers- with the humans bowing before rushing in different directions.

"Lina… we must win our next two matches…" Kuro spoke.

"Why Hikaru?" Misaki questioned her angel's sudden speaking.

"Let's say I became interested in something…" Misaki's angel replied.

"Oh really? Her?" Lina asked on.

"Yes… and I'm serious about it." Both angels replied.

Lunchtime… as other battles began to rage at the dome, Misaki and Kotaro were eating- Tamayo was still out cold and resting at the house while Miharu was attending to her, saying earlier that she need not to go to school and she also needed her rest. The tent's TV set was tuned to some foreign channel and a song began to play out- in French, with Japanese subtitles.

"_Je vous recherche dans la nuit tranquille, et je ne pourrais pas vous trouver, je pleure dans la pensée juste de larmes..."_

'I look for you in the quiet night, and I could not find you, I cry in tears just thinking...'

"_Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes, me faites-vous le sentir comme ceci?"_

'Why you, of all people, make me feel like this?'

"_Ce sentiment chaud et sincère?"_

'This warm and heartfelt feeling?'

"_Pour ceci m'a assuré que je peux dire..."_

'For this made me sure that I can say...'

"_Je t'aime."_

'I Love You.'

"Wow… that's a lovely song if I should say so myself…" someone came in sitting with them- Nami. "Luckily mom taught me foreign languages- that's a French love song being sung right now."

Misaki and Kotaro were mystified as to who was singing on the TV- a pink haired princess- 'princess' being the operative word, for she was beautiful despite the strange hair coloration.

"Lacus Maril Klein…" Nami again spoke. "French singing idol… known in her native France and abroad… I love the way she sings in English…"

"And also France's number 2 layer figure…" Meemi and Karen suddenly appeared, with laptop on hand.

"Seriously?" Nami asked.

Karen rotated her laptop's screen to show Nami the data she wanted to show- a picture of the international French idol was shown along with a picture of her angel. The angel was in the same scheme as her deus- a pink princess, but in a warrior sense that is. What took the attention of Nami was the intricate bow that was slung behind her.

"Her angel's name is Lilianna…" Karen spoke. "She's the previous number one since the layer started two years ago, well this year, someone defeated her…"

"How come you know so much and talk about all of this?" Nami asked, scratching her head- Karen's manner regarding dei was almost to the point of card collecting- if there were cards of them anyway- secretly though, she was fearing for Misaki's well-being, for Karen might put her in a box and place her on the top shelf.

"People tell me that I'm an announcer by heart- so I try to make the most of it… as well putting on a good voice, I try to get as much data as possible so that people will know."

"Ah… I see… ehehehehehehe…" Nami could only laugh.

Back at home, Miharu was attending to the still unconscious Tamayo in her room, watching the TV in the process. Yayoi had to go see Yvonne at the hospital, while Kaname was busy dealing with lunch, her husband Sosuke was not being taken lightly by Kaito- now in their third straight hour of shogi- and it was still the first match. It was silent at the grounds, the only sound breaking it is the monotonous clank of the bamboo water fountain and of course, the house cats; Tifa, Relena, Cagalli and Lacus. Recently though, it was last night that three new felines have joined the bunch- all given by Yukinari since he found them as strays- all of the house cats are strays for your info. The naming moment was instant… and so, Meyrin, Lunamaria and Meer became the house's new additions to Miharu's cat collection. Now the color- coding ribbon scheme was again changed to suit the new additions- Tifa's became gray, Relena's became green, Cagalli's became yellow with blue trim, Lacus's became pink with violet trim, Lunamaria's was violet, Meyrin's was purple and Meer's was red.

Now we leave the cats and the house in general and turn back to the school grounds, an hour later.

"I'm sorry Kotaro…" Misaki apologized after her match- it was her VS Kotaro. "I did tell you to do our best you know…"

"I was… but in the common sense- I did not know that you were serious…" the boy protested.

"Well, you were the one who did it all by yourself you know… I did nothing for over twenty minutes…"

Kotaro could only sweat at that- it was true. To make a long story short, Kotaro blanked out over thinking too much of what to do with Misaki in their match. It was 20 minutes of immobility and only a mild push from Hikaru had sent Wizard out.

"I'll be the laughingstock of the school…" the boy then did a typical "I'm doomed" style speech.

"Don't worry… I know that they'll understand…" Misaki comforted him.

"Oh great…" Andrei was simply flabbergasted at the scene. "I didn't expect that kind of stunning…"

"That deserves an internet sir…" Manager Stacy (of PP North America- who is also a Major), who was accompanying him, commented.

Andrei only sweated at that remark. Later, only 4 were left, two dei and two sappers- Lina, Misaki, Sakura and Yvonne's replacement, Yuko.

"Yuko… now that figures…" Anna thought as she noted the white haired cousin walk by.

She then turned to Lina, who was standing in a corner. The black- clad girl was thinking heavily, about her angel's sudden enthusiasm.

"You seem to be deep in thought there…" Anna tried to open a channel.

"And?"

"My quest right now is to help you… you better speak up to this NPC or suffer being mobbed…"

"You seem to know things…" Lina spoke.

"I play a lot of games… and getting mobbed is a much better way of being adept…"

Back at the house, Miharu had left Tamayo's care to the servants and was at the layer dojo- eating onigiri (rice balls). Her angel was to one side, sitting on a case with the label "Destiny" on it. Another couple of cases were beside it, "Abyss" and "Noir" were the labels. Miharu remembered what her uncle said about those three boxes- the morning before he left for space.

"Apparently, you know what the word 'abyss' means Miharu." Andrei outlined as he gave her niece the abyss box. "That will help you underwater… and the 'noir' pack- that you will have to find out…"

Then Miharu spots the 'destiny' box.

"Ah… and I almost forgot this- just in case. Inside of that box is a result of my whim- a combination of your first three packs. In a few days time I'll be recalling your Aile, Sword, Launcher, Valkyrie and Lightning packs so that I can take a long good look at them- and repair them as well…" he then spoke, giving said box.

Now Miharu thinks deeply as she took the two boxes and placed them in front of her. She then opens the 'destiny' box and looks at the armor set.

"_Choose your own destiny… but don't do it alone, for many others share and walk that same path that you'll be taking… learn from them as they learn from you. You are a sword of the azure sky... all powerful- but without guidance from a skillful hand, it will be useless- find that hand that guides you…"_ Andrei's words echoed in the girl as she undressed her angel and placed the destiny silhouette in its place-chest armor, leg armor, arm and hand armoring, helmet- which looked like Hinata's strike armoring and the all important backpack- which looked like two pods at the back.

"The hand that guides- a principle… but what should I take? What should I be? What could I be?" Miharu thought as she placed her angel in the active field. "I need to find out…"

And with those words, Hinata activated her thrusters and began to lift off the floor slowly. After achieving some height, the thruster pods began to activate- like a heavenly angel opening its wings- for as soon as the pods were fully opened, wings of light appeared.

"Just like the Destiny…" Miharu commented.

Now at the dome, the fight between Lina's Kurokoneko and Yuko's Yuko was starting- Yuko with glasses on her hand.

"Time to start…" Yuko thought as the go was called.

"Angelic... Fight!"

"A hundred and five percent determination! Yuko, phase shift!" Yuko yelled as the glasses came on, shifting her from Hoshikawa Academy type B girl's uniform (knee- length skirt as opposed to leg- length and thigh- length for A and C), to a white and pink ninja- styled kimono with a big obi (kimono bow) on her back.

"Whoa… just like the other sapper…" Lina commented as Kuro suddenly came to a stop.

"Don't let the glasses fool you…" Anna yelled behind Lina. "Those glasses are her source of power and cannot be taken off easily!"

"Ah!" Yuko "It's you Anna… How dare you say my weakness!"

"Why is it wrong?"

"That's no way to speak with your aunt! You're a mean niece!"

Yuko's last words baffled those who heard it- Yuko being the younger of the two. Technically, Yuko was right, she was Anna's and therefore Andrei's aunt- though they are in different branches of the same extended family- though some of the members forget the blood fact and even call Yuko cousin.

"Never mind about that! Time to get seriously physical!" Yuko then yelled back, centering her thoughts. "Yuko… take her down before she even gets the advantage!"

And that the white and pink- clad angel swiftly charged towards the green- clad rival.

"Yukata, coalesce!" was the white- haired deus' next command.

On the angel's hands, cold mist began to take shape into a sword- the sword of icy determination Yukata. As soon as the angel's hands touched the shaped mist, it solidified into the said sword and with full speed she put it to bear towards Kuro, only to be blocked by…

"That can't be…" Yuko alarmed as Anna smiled a bit. "The Insui! That's a replica of my father's sword in your hands… how did you…"

"I gave it to her…" Anna spoke.

"I know that but… how is she able to wield it? Only my father can wield that sword- even the replicas seem to follow him- unless…" Yuko outlined, and it was true- the sword of any replica of that said sword only responds to her father and no one else- by some 'curse'. "That's impossible! A divine weapon like the _Seikon no Insui_ (精根の飲水- Drinker of souls: A sword said to keep its sharp edges by drinking the souls that it vanquishes- one of the _shinigami_ (grim reaper) weapons) can only be used by the person chosen or someone with the same tune of spirit- so the only other logical answer will be that…"

"There's a weapon waiting for her…" Anna finished the line.

"Okay then… in the spirit of a fellow comrade… so you're in that mood huh?" Yuko again returned her focus to the field- taking out a few lines a friend spoke in battle- Yuuki's lines to be exact. "Well then…"

At that exact moment, a shuttle from who knows where from space passes by the carrier Andrei was incarcerated- and that exact moment, Andrei feels a strong force- one that he has not felt in over a decade now.

"This reaction… could it be?" He thought as he simply stared at his lap.

Kagami suddenly enters the room, with a note on hand.

"Sir, something urgent from Supreme Command… The Supreme Commander has arrived in this system… for vacation."

"No way- him?" Andrei asked before thinking. "Uncle… what now?"

In the shuttle…

"Fifteen minutes before we enter phase 1 of our reentry sequence…" a person who was looking out the window commented.

"So dear, how are you feeling?" a woman with pink hair asked as she placed her hand on another's- the person beside her who was looking out the window.

"Something's new in the wind- and I like it… and I would like to see how our foolhardy nephews and nieces are doing… and we haven't seen our daughter Yuko for a long time- four, five years?"

Back in the ship…

"Kagami, relay a message to Anna- tell her to be quick about that lesson- the examiner has arrived." Andrei spoke, giving orders to the doctor.

Back in the dome a few moments later…

"That's impossible… but how?" Yuko could only ask as Kuro stood over her angel's kneeling form- after trying to block a Hyperion Blast- she was successful but the Kuro attacked her just as the energy dissipated. "Nevermind… I guess I have to pull out the stops then…"

"No way…" Yuuki and Sera commented. "Not that!"

"Energy Projection Style… Snow Princess' Elimination Technique… Freezing Windslash!" Yuko yelled as she suddenly swung her sword forwards, sending a blade of freezing air towards Kuro.

The slash misses a direct hit, but the blizzard the followed it began to freeze parts of Kuro's kimono solid, making her deus worry a bit.

"This is bad…" Miki thought. "Hang on…"

"I can't move…" Lina's angel commented. "But I must…"

"I can't believe that Yuko would use that again- that one move almost drained her stamina- each time she made that move her stamina would drain- she needed that stamina to sustain the blizzard for the duration." Sera thought as Yuko tried to stabilize her stand.

It was apparent in the human that she was getting tired. Finally she gave out, making the freezing wind stop.

"And I thought she would not stop…" Lina thought as the now struggling Yuko was barely able to stand up. "And… huh?"

Lina's wonderment was sudden, only confirmed by the ending buzzer- both angel and deus had passed out.

"Yuko!" both Sera and Yuuki alarmed as they ran- with Yuuki much closer to the dome, it was her who reached her first.

A few minutes later, with the fights on hold for a while- in the infirmary…

"Don't worry, she's only tired…" (Doctor) Amelia replied, after checking. "Let her rest…"

Near the 'surgery trailer'…

"I did not go _that_ far!" Lina almost yelled her apology to Anna.

"You're in luck…" the younger Antonov sibling replied before starting to walk away.

"But…" Lina suddenly spoke, halting her. "What did you mean by there's a weapon waiting for me?"

"Like what I said… there is a weapon waiting for you- listen…"

At those words, the sounds of the moment suddenly become faint. Then a she suddenly hears a single sound before the background returned- a heartbeat.

"What was that? That sound?"

"You have taken your first step in fully understanding the sword…"

At the dome…

"Here you go Sakura…" Tomoyo cheerfully presented to her second cousin an angel- sized replica of one of the many battle costumes she made during Sakura's days as cardcaptor (summoner) - there were many more battles after she transformed all of the cards. (FYI: Sakura's mother and Tomoyo's mother are cousins- hence, the 'second cousin designation') Also included in the handout was an adult sized (It is natural for the girl to outgrow her clothing you know) version of the same.

"Do I really have to?" Sakura began to protest, holding up the full sized set.

"We can make an exception on you- but your angel must…"

"Okay, okay… I'm only doing this because you dragged me into AL in the first place- for more video ops."

"That's wonderful Sakura…" Tomoyo replied, taking out her camera. "But I wonder, what line are you going to say then? You can't just unseal your staff of higher power often…"

"I'm not using it- it's only the star staff that I'm going to use- less straining."

"That's Sakura…"

"I wonder how he gets along with you…" Sakura could only say, with a drop on her head.

"We share a common passion- clothing…"

"I know she would say that…" Sakura puffed. "Oh Shaoran, why are you not here? Just a little more and I'm going to crack up!"

Well, our card (-captor) summoner had no choice but to clothe her angel in those articles of clothing. At another corner, Karen was trying to help Misaki by giving every last bit of info that she could get her hands on- online or on site.

"The only thing we know about her is that she uses some sort of card magic and wand to fight… that's the only thing I can give to you Misaki… but I have a hunch that some common things and actions are in her deck- probably like a sword or flying action."

"Maybe the only weakness is if we get the wand off her hands- but she usually hides it- preventing any chance of removing it at the opening seconds." Meemi added. "If only my angel had managed this far- then her magic can be at par."

"So, are you ready Sakura? I know that I am." Tomoyo cheerfully replied with camera on hand.

"You bet I am… I can't just turn down Andrei's request." Sakura replied.

"A basic test whether or not some forms of 'magic' can be used in the layer…" Andrei, who was still immersed in thought, again thought. "I personally made those cards and the staff and let Sakura infuse them with her magic- in effect making her angel a replica of herself during those days. Luckily, the people will only perceive the angel's magic as her (the angel's) skills- thus allowing Sakura full usage of her cards without them knowing that real magic is in action. And to think that even Tomoyo joined in the act with her clothing."

"Ready Misaki?" Kotaro asked. "After this is just one more match…"

"I'm still not sure… judging from what we saw before, her angel is pretty strong- not to mention that she was the first one I fought during the admission- and it was her daughter's angel she was using- that was the first time I…"

"What is it Misaki?"

"That was the first time I heard Hikaru's voice- that was the first time I heard your voice Hikaru…"

We tune our sights to the PP building in Akita town proper- front door. Someone with long black hair, glasses and in a lab coat had just arrived- a woman. On her lab ID were the words "Research and Development: Hi, I'm Trainee Hibiya."

"I've finally arrived…" the trainee spoke as she panted her way towards the reception counter.

Suddenly, she just fainted there- prompting the staff to call for medics.

Now back at the dome- it was an 'uneventful' reunion of principal and student.

"It's been a while Misaki…" Sakura greeted Hikaru's deus. "I thank you for taking care of Miharu during her time of need…"

"Um… it was nothing!" Misaki replied quickly. "I'm glad that… without you, I may not be able to…"

"Don't thank me… it was fated to be…"

"Fated?" Misaki could only wonder at that reply as Yukana now took the mike.

"Now, the second semifinal match is about to begin!" Yukana began her broadcast. "And now, for this semifinal match, let me introduce to you the awaited angels and their dei! On side A, her similarly- named angel is one powerful sorceress, able to draw just the right cards to hinder any opponent, its Sakura Kinomoto and her angel Sakura!"

"Wow… her angel looks just like her…" Meemi commented as cheers rang out.

"Actually, her angel exactly looks like her during our younger days." A voice from behind Meemi and Karen suddenly came in, making the two look in surprise- it was Tomoyo, on the right filming spot. "Now this place is perfect for my video camera."

"And now for side B, she is none other than one of our two national champions for this year- both of them are studying in this school right now! She is none other than Misaki Suzuhara and her angel Hikaru!" Yukana then announced, earning more heated cheers.

"Now we're talking…" Chris could only comment- he was compiling his report, leaving the other two Astray girls (the members of Team Astray- PP backstage support team for those who couldn't remember- there are three current members) "So- called 'magic' against will, skill and luck…"

Meemi placed herself behind Misaki's chair, just in case if she needed any assistance- that angel Sakura was at a glance not an ordinary angel.

"And now, angels to the layer… angel entry!"

Their entries were simple, just a simple flip for Hikaru and once again the gentle placement for Sakura- as in walking out of her hand and into the layer. But one thing that the Eriol Academy principal did strange is that she closed her eyes after seeing her angel bow to her foe- a pre fight greeting of some sort. The clothing for this time is some sort of pinkish knight getup- well in cloth and not in armor anyway. The hair ribbons were tied at the usual spots but they are pointed and in silvery metal, and she wore a cape that extended towards her ankles and was secured by a star brooch. Then, after nodding approvals…

"Angelic Fight!"

Sakura responded first by taking out her key, enabling a sudden thought on Mimi's part- for that key looked like the staff itself.

"Misaki… take out her key now!" she instantly yelled, making Hikaru dash madly towards Sakura.

Then, Misaki hears it- the tone that signified that the star staff is about to be unsealed.

"Key which holds the powers of the stars…" Sakura began to chant.

Hikaru was already a foot away.

"Reveal your true form to me…"

Six inches.

"For I, Sakura command you as your creator and master…"

Hikaru was at grabbing range of the key, but…

"I can't move! Something's hindering me- a barrier!" Hikaru could only say as wind began to slow and push her away.

"Release!"

A sudden gust of wind blows Hikaru off her feet and away from the card mistress. And so, Sakura's star staff was unsealed before Misaki's eyes- the only thing Hikaru could do is land on her feet and shield herself from the strong winds. Sakura then took out two cards- cards that have not been used for years- their real counterparts that is- one of them was the jump- which she had summoned first, allowing her to jump high.

"That's too high for a normal jump…"

Then next up was the other card.

"Card of the bow and arrow, help me in my fight, lend your powers to my staff, allow me to strike far and true… Arrow… Card!" she then chanted on her second card.

And so the arrow card activated, its pinkish "spirit" issuing out of it and surrounding her staff, transforming it into an intricate, pink colored bow, with four ends instead of the two of normal bows- it looked like one of the catalogued weapons- a celestial bow- but with a star emblem in the middle. She then aims it at Hikaru and unleashes one, two, three- a volley of light arrows.

---

Faced with the legendary mistress of the cards, what will Misaki do against the all-powerful Cardcaptor Sakura? Will she be able to finish what she had started, or will she be stopped right there and then? Who will Lina face in the upcoming final match of the Rina Cup?

Next on Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer- The New Tournament: (Ful-) Filling the Cup

"Stand strong and fullfill what you have been tasked angel!"

---

AN: AS of this time, my home connection is still busted - this will be fixed later.


	94. Battle Phase 244: Fulfilling the Cup

AN: Sorry for the long, long wait... but I had to somehow put some closure into this chapter, to pave the way into the next Phase of the Net Tournament Saga- six chapters left before the start of Phase 3!!!!

* * *

Battle Phase 2-44: (Ful-) Filling the Cup 

Hikaru, faced with a volley of fast light arrows, only had one choice- shift to blue and quickly activate her stronger magic guard- true that all colors of Hikaru can deploy the static charge shield, but it was in her blue color that the guard can be set up at its strongest. The shield did its job, protecting her from most of the damage- though the impact shock of each arrow was only dulled but still there. Sakura then drew her bow into a long draw, with energy beginning to form at the arrowhead as the milliseconds ticked by.

"That's Sakura's special bow attack…" Tomoyo commented. "The…"

"Cherry Blossom Strike!" Sakura called, unleashing a powerful arrow of pink light, with cherry blossom petals trailing it.

The arrow hits the shielding head on, just above Hikaru's left shoulder. Moments later, the guard broke like glass, the force of the breaking pushing Misaki's angel back and allowing the arrow to skim above that said shoulder.

"Aw… that hurts!" Hikaru commented loudly, holding the slashed area with her right hand.

"Hmm… an angel saying that it was hurt without the limitation system on? And she talked without her deus talking…" Sakura thought, as she aimed once again. "This is interesting… I wonder if what I've heard from Andrei was true."

"Hikaru, take it easy- you've seen how she fights." Misaki assured. "Can you raise the guard again?"

"I can't right now- that last attack shattered it." The angel replied.

"What?!! Seriously?!"

"The magic guard, one of the hardest barriers to crack- taking know-how as in Hikaru's case, and tremendous power as in Sakura's case, to break it. And once broken, the guard cannot be raised until the next match or 15 minutes, whichever comes first." Shinji, who was taking his homemade lunch at another place, thought as he and Icchan watched the fight. "The 15- minute fact was never proven because of four things, first; a guard has not been broken since the conception of the E-Rules, secondly; not one angel has dared to break one, the third fact is that the fight usually ends at guard breaking and finally, the time limit before the implementation was only three minutes- thus not allowing any chance of any trial of the guard's regeneration."

By this time, Hikaru was trying to get herself near to Sakura, with the enemy angel still firing precise Cherry Blossom Strikes over and over. The angel finally manages to get close, only to be once again distanced by the high and far jump provided by the jump card, covering her move with countless arrows. Hikaru had no choice but to use her cannon, showering Sakura's landing area, causing her to slip and hit on the floor. The showered area was clouded and Misaki sees her foe's angel jumping above the cloud.

"Misaki, above you!" Meemi alerted.

"Right on it!" the angel replied instead, jumping high.

The angel's reply was beginning to mystify Meemi- she had not seen Misaki speak that reply. Natalie was also wondering at the sight.

"Hmm… this is starting to make sense now."

"Got you!" Sakura barked as she shot another, this time aimed at the open muzzle of Hikaru's cannon.

The shot finds its mark, shorting the cannon and alarming Hikaru, barely removing it from her hands before it exploded, hurting its former owner big-time.

"Hikaru!" Misaki cried out, the sudden surge of emotion evoking unity, which manifested as a ring for those in the know- Sakura for starters.

"Arrow card, return!" Sakura then said, returning her bow back into its original form- the star staff. "So, will that be your limit? My cousin holds you in such high regard…"

"That's unusual… Sakura doesn't always ask those kinds of questions… why now?" Tomoyo wondered. "Is she serious?"

Back at where Shinji and Icchan where- a mobile suddenly rang, disturbing Shinji's lunch

"What the?" Shinji wondered at the sudden disturbance, removing the shrimp tempura from his open mouth. "Is that yours Ichiro?"

"Why it is mine…" the person in question replied. "Yes, this is Mihara."

"Sir, the trainee from Tokyo University has just arrived… a fresh graduate out of mech eng, CS/IT and robotics…" the other line replied, from PP Akita city proper. "She looks like a pro programmer if I say so myself…"

"Wow… that's exactly what we need on our team… wait a minute, what did you mean a she? Didn't I told you to get a guy?"

"I'm sorry sir, this 'girl' is the only one qualified- and the only one available by the time I went by the university's placement office- you just have to live with it sir."

"Okay then…" Icchan puffed. "Where is she?"

"She's in the infirmary right now; she fainted after appearing at reception- apparently… Miss Hibiya here has a history of being weak-bodied and often has fainting attacks."

"Great… we'll be there shortly… Mihara out."

"Well, what was that all about?" Shinji asked as the mobile was pocketed.

"We have a new trainee- but she's kind of fainted right now…"

"Eh… okay then, come on- we can use the van while we're at it. Yumika, continue the monitor- I'm sure that my child will win- or on the other side intentionally lose." Shinji spoke, instructing Fujimori. "And Shuuko dear, Shoko will come looking for me later…"

"I know that dear…" his wife replied- the lunches could not deliver themselves you know.

By this time, it was a somewhat even match- Sakura and Hikaru had now swords on their hands- not even Sakura's improved sword fighting skills (brought about the by the sword card's power) had matched Misaki's improvement that was brought by Andrei's regimen- she was indeed a natural- but, the power Sakura had was starting to wear Misaki down. Then, Misaki remembers one thing that Miharu had done before- the martial saying "when someone pushes on the door, pull on it to open"- that meant that if someone is pushing on you, allow the push to continue by removing any resistance- namely you, by pulling on the pusher. Misaki suddenly lowered her block, making Sakura accelerate down. As soon as Misaki's blocking sword reached the floor, she spun round and delivered a spinning kick at the back of Sakura's neck, impacting the card mistress on the floor.

"My, My… that's the first time in a long time that Sakura's been hit like that…" Tomoyo commented rather loudly- since Meemi and Karen, the ones in front of her, looked at her.

At this time Misaki was tired, her condition showing in Hikaru- she was panting hard after she flipped away. Sakura on the other hand was still standing strong, her smile also evident in her deus's. That very same image was now playing in the just reentered shuttle that was mentioned previously- the pilot was thinking of a good channel when he chanced upon the Academy's private channel in the Akita prefectural TV listing- private because it was only active during school activities that needed broadcast- like the festival.

"That couldn't be Sakura…" the pink haired woman commented as she saw Sakura. "You instructed her not to use her cards in public, but in a fight?"

"Look closely… it may be Sakura but it is not her…" the man, apparently someone close to her not just in the seating replied, tapping a part of the LCD screen they were watching, capturing part of the image- a close-up of the angel's limbs. "That looks like a doll from any angle to me…"

"A self- animating doll? Back in Jurai we have doll- sized assistants but… fighting dolls?"

"Computer, allow Earth internet search… keyword, fighting dolls…" the man spoke, trying to put to rest his female companion's curiosity.

The computer's reaction was instant- it displayed in another screen the results. The man began to browse the pages of results- all of them having the same two- word phrase.

"Angelic Layer…" he then pronounced the phrase. "Sounds interesting…"

"Let me have a try then…" the female companion then spoke. "Computer, FAQ sheet please…"

Back at the battle, Sakura was deftly browsing thru her deck, which was stored in a special case- a sizeable deck of 210 cards- the summed total of the contents of four powerful card books, one of which was hers, though most of the cards are still blank- those that came from the fourth- the reason on why that many cards, we will not divulge- for we don't know and we don't plan to. Well anyway, Sakura can tell which cards she was browsing thru by the feel of each one's unique characteristic, enabling her to look at the situation while browsing, for one of her hands does the browsing. Then her hand stops, drawing the cards that she had chosen- eight in total- cards that Tomoyo knew too well- she was the one who suggested the combination.

"Jump, return!" she then commanded, now allowing Misaki to see where the jump card had went- the two pairs of wings of the shoes of Sakura became smoke and flowed back into card form.

She then grabbed the card in mid-air and began to chant once again, Misaki unable to do anything but watch in helpless amazement.

"Hear me, cards in my hand… aid me in this time, aid me in my fight against my foe, and aid me so that I may be victorious… I call on you; Jump, Dash, Fight, Knight, Fly, Power, Shield, Soul and Sword!"

"No way… she's done it again…" the man in the shuttle commented, as they circle above the Panama Spaceport.

"One of her fighting combinations- the warrior combo." Tomoyo again thought loudly as the cards began their job.

The Jump placed its wings on Sakura's shoes, with the Dash making the gentle curve of those said wings a bit more sharp, the Fight changed Sakura's gentle expression to a more determined one, while the Knight formally turned the cloth knight clothing into formal armor-still a pink one, the Fly bestowed wings on the mistress' back, the Power merging with her staff to add her attack, the Shield manifesting as a shield on Sakura's left hand, the Sword turning her staff into the divine weapon Angelica and finally, the Soul attaching a small crystalline cross near the base of the Angelica's blade, completing the setup.

"Wait a minute… that's a 'Ten Commandments' Module!" some of those who knew thought- Meemi and Karen for starters. "But how did she manage to get one?"

"Now, prepare yourself…" the card mistress spoke, pointing her sword towards Misaki, prompting the other to draw on her normal sword.

"Hmm… this fight seems to be interesting dear…" the woman in the shuttle again commented. "That red doll seems to be able to withstand her- as far as I know; only those people with special abilities can last in a fight with her- even if that fight was artificial- like that… could she have an ability?"

"Hmm… could be… computer, find where this broadcast is happening in Japan… if there is a webcast of it, please link it."

"Location found… Saint Hoshikawa Academy (the 'Saint' is added if the formal name of the school is asked) annual Angelic Layer tournament- now called the Rina Cup." The computer quickly replied. "Webcast available… shall I patch it?"

"Please… and if possible, find a database…"

"Patching webcast to monitor 1… database found at URL address patching browser results to monitor 2- keywords: Sakura Kinomoto / Li for the 'deus' field and Sakura for the 'angel' field."

"Angel?" the female wondered at the computer's response. "That must be term used for the doll- makes sense now if the game is called 'angelic layer'.

"Shh…" the male hushed his companion. "They are even on sword skills too… interesting."

By this point, Misaki attempted to draw a windslash against Sakura, but the card mistress lunged forward and used her shield to stop the progress of the sword- the move Misaki made was noted in the stranger.

"No way… that may seem like a textbook windslash but… there is something unique." The man again commented.

"I hear something…" the woman added. "A metallic hum…"

"A hum… no way! That's the singing sword technique! Only one person can do that constantly- Andrei."

"Could it be a student?"

By this time, the high vibration that the sword was making was starting to shake Sakura's pin on Misaki's sword.

"No… a successor."

And now, Misaki had unpinned her sword and had backed off- 15 minutes left. Sakura dashed quickly and jumped high, before aiming a kick towards her- which missed, prompting her to try and slash Misaki. Each move Misaki made was sending something towards the observers in the shuttle.

"If I'm not mistaken, Hoshikawa Academy is owned and managed by our clan- the Hoshikawa family is under the Hoshi branch of the clan. I've heard that Andrei stepped down as principal a few years ago but… how could that girl learned those moves? Unless he himself is there- I have to find out…" the man then spoke. "Pilot, disregard the landing and take us up to orbit… our new landing is at Japan…"

Back at the battle, 'knight' Sakura and Misaki were now even, a feat quite commending despite Misaki's disadvantage. Sakura now opened her eyes and smiled.

"Just as expected…" she then spoke, withdrawing all of her cards and taking out two- named hope and fate, showing them to Misaki. "I forfeit!"

Before Misaki even tried to protest, the buzzer sounded. Tomoyo only smiled, while Andrei retained his face, while the two in the shuttle were simply stunned.

"But…" the female simply stammered.

"Hmm… I think I know why… she took out the hope and fate- there is something in that girl… hmm… Misaki Suzuhara… Misaki… hmm… Sakura, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, what is it dear?" the cherry- pink- haired woman asked.

"What's in a name?"

"Mi- sa- ki… 'Mi' if written in kanji (Chinese characters used in Japanese language) usually means 'seen', while 'Saki' means 'future'… and that means…"

"We're seeing a future… but what it is… I don't know…"

Outside of the dome…

"Principal… please wait!" Misaki almost yelled after Sakura.

"Ah… Miss Suzuhara… or should I say, Misaki?"

"Um…" Misaki could only pant.

"I can't afford to fight you from that point on- as far as I know, you are starting to surpass even me. It was a good thing that you are here, in this place, at this time… remember, you have that one light in you…" The principal card mistress spoke up before the girl can continue, taking out one card and showing it to her- this time from her real deck- it was a girl holding a winged heart- its name was 'Hope'. "I'm expecting you to get good grades here okay?"

In another part of the grounds…

"I can't believe it; she made the unyielding Sakura surrender." Anna thought as she looked at Lina and her bunch, the bunch being hyped up about readying for the final match- which was announced to be held after 3 hours- one of the final events of the last day.

At the shady hill near the tracks, Misaki was there, accompanied by Kotaro and the just arrived Amelia (to the site that is).

"She'll be alright… luckily the finals' in 3 hours. I suggest that you nap for a while, so that you can be fresh and full of energy." The doctor replied, after checking up on Misaki.

"Maybe that's a good idea… I do feel tired." Misaki managed to say, though weakly and her eyes beginning to close in sleepiness.

"I'll take it from here…" Kotaro replied while Misaki was starting to sleepily lean on him, forcing him to sit her down and himself on the grass under the shade of the trees.

"Good luck lover boy…" the young doctor replied, giving a wink.

Kotaro was too busy in supporting Misaki to give any comment. And so the girl went to sleep on his lap, with his hand on her head- he couldn't help but smile as he leaned against the tree, wind seemingly in agreement with him, as it was blowing naturally- or is it?

"Aren't you doing too much Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her longtime friend and cousin, who was currently using her windy card to call a gentle breeze.

"They need all the help they can get… even though I'm not so sure of what the fate had told me…"

"It's better to assume… I know that…"

Then, someone in a white trench coat that was similar to Andrei's outfit came near the two and whispered something to them. He had the typical sunglasses of a bodyguard and he had on a lapel pin in the shape of the five- petal cherry blossom.

"Are you serious?" the two asked, surprised at the content of the message.

"Yes my ladies… the message was from Master Andrei himself up in space…"

"Well then, can you tell grandmother Yukino about it?" Tomoyo then asked. "As well as our parents?"

"I'm heading to Sendai, Daisetsu Village and Tomoeda right away…" the bodyguard replied.

"And please hurry…" Sakura then spoke, as the bodyguard left.

"What are we going to do Sakura?" Tomoyo worriedly asked. "We are done for if granduncle decides to test us…"

"What I feel is… that it's not us that he's going to test… it's them."

"No way, them?"

"I think he had already found out about the layer…" Sakura could only say, with a certain certainty on her face.

Back in the shuttle…

"In three hours huh?" the man thought as he leaned back into his seat. "That's a long time to prep up…"

"But dear, that's a final match that they are going to play in…" his female companion Sakura replied. "Of course they wanted that match to be as exiting as possible…"

"I know that… by the looks of this, this 'Angelic Layer' required some complex things for that to occur. I have been working on the equations of this universe for years and the only thing that has kept me from finishing is that one master equation- the equation of reality. Somehow someone in that project has managed to impart that equation into the field."

"There may be some things that we can learn here once more my dear."

"Right on that… things do change you know..."

Back at the shady hill, Kotaro had also fallen asleep, and his dreams were rather interesting… a flashback of the past- of his childhood.

"_Kotaro!"_ a young girl of about 5 called to him- she had reddish-brown hair and azure eyes.

"_Come on slowpoke!"_ another girl of the same age and somewhat similar to the first girl- but with violet eyes called up.

"_Micchan!"_ he called back. _"Angel!"_

"_You're late!"_ the one the boy called 'Micchan' spoke up.

"_Yeah… her cousin's waiting for you so that our pictures can be taken…"_ the one called 'Angel' replied back- even though 'Miichan' and 'Angel' looked the same, like their eyes, they were different in manner of speaking and attitude- Miichan was soft and conservative while Angel was loud and tomboyish.

"_Sister Koyomi!"_ Miichan called out to an older girl near them. _"Brother Chris!"_

"_Okay… okay…"_ the one named Koyomi replied, and went to them, making her place the three kids in front of her, with her kneeling to be in the frame of the camera of the one named Chris.

"_Okay… 3, 2, 1… say cheese!"_ the one named Chris spoke as he pressed the shutter button.

"_Kotaro…"_ again 'Miichan's' voice came in- a bit older and a bit more mature. "Kotaro…"

"Huh? Miichan?" he weakly spoke.

"Wake up Kotaro…" the voice came in much clearer, more recognizable to the boy.

"Misaki?" he then spoke a bit more loudly.

"Wake up sleepyhead… we only have half an hour before the final…"

"What… what happened?"

"Our class won some track events, placed second on swimming, and won overall in the inter-class quiz bees…" Rachel suddenly appears in front of them and replies to the boy's question. "But…"

"Our group tied with senior Shichimi's group in the sales category…" Nami added, also appearing suddenly.

"Senior Asa was a bit flustered over the tie- but after that, she was really happy- seems strange that she and senior Shichimi are rivals." Saori replied and appeared as well.

"So Misaki, are you ready for your match?" Rachel once again asked.

"Uhm… I guess so…"

"We're with you all the way." Ami and Yumi appeared and gave their support.

"Same here…" Yukina also appeared and spoke. "Yuki would not be here though, after the awarding, he went straight to your place Misaki…"

"Guys…" Misaki could only say.

The Kosunade siblings gave their thumbs-up. Misaki smiled as Kotaro helped her up.

"Come on… let's do this…" Misaki again spoke, a bit more determined.

Meanwhile at the Hoshikawa residence, Yukinari had arrived and Miharu received him in her room.

"Aren't you going to school?" he then asked.

"There is no need… if Misaki's there, it will surely be alright…" the girl spoke, hugging one of the three teddy bears that she had received from the boy- the first, with a blue nametag- showing the last two syllables- '-nari'.

Back in school…

"Come on Lina…" Jyung spoke, standing up from one of the shaded benches. "It's time…"

"Yeah…" she replied, standing up and throwing the can of juice into the trash bin.

At one of the other shady areas…

"Finally!" Asa managed to blow a sigh of relief. "I can distribute the profits later- I can't believe that we made that much money- if divided equally, that would be five thousand per person who pitched in."

"Same here…" Kazuki, who was beside her commented. "Every customer that we had moved to your place after they have eaten or have from there… add to that the children and such… you really caught up."

"Yeah… and finally! No more problems until the final exams… then its one more year before university! Speaking of which, where are you going to take your college years?"

"Me… that's simple, to where you're going… as long as it has mechanical engineering." Kazuki replied, leaning back on the tree.

"Tokyo U then…" Asa replied, now also leaning back as well. "And let's promise too…"

And the two lock pinkies in the traditional promise lock.

"Anyone who breaks this promise shall swallow a thousand needles…" the two ended the promise in unison.

"Now that's settled with, let's go…" Asa then spoke, standing up and reaching out a hand to the boy.

"To where…" the boy asked, mystified.

"To my cousin… she needs all the support that she'll need…"

"Cousin?"

"I'm as surprised as you when I first heard that… Misaki being my cousin…"

"It figures… come on…"

At the dome control area- with Icchan and Shinji out to go to the office, Sakura and Tomoyo were there in their places, with Shuuko there as well. Being the senior members of the development team, the three were easing their moves on Chris, who was now compiling his final report.

"Progress?" Sakura asked.

"I'm almost done here 'mam… the only thing needed is the final match…" Chris replied, saving the file. "Pardon for my rudeness but, Mrs. Li, what exactly is the purpose of gathering extant data?"

"We need updates, we are testing some items in that very layer right now- so secret that only five people know of it… so there…"

Sakura then turned to her second cousin Tomoyo, who was taking out a stack of blank DVDs and placed one in the recorder.

"Tomoyo, are you serious?" Sakura asked- it was Tomoyo's habit of recording things alright.

"Of course my dear cousin… but only you are the cutest of all of my subjects- even after all this time…"

Shuuko simply sweated- it was Mrs. Hiiragizawa alright. Up in space…

"Sir… the finals are about to start…" Kagami spoke, reminding his superior.

"I know… and I must get ready to leave here soon…"

"But you can't leave- the doctor has strict orders not for you to get off the infirmary for that matter."

"I know that… but the situation has become a bit hectic and confused- due to 'his' arrival- he may peek into the layer you know- being that popular an activity, he may be interested in the equations that power each aspect of the layer..."

"The 'equation of reality' huh?" Kagami asked, being well- versed in the layer development story. "But Mrs. Hoshikawa's equation is incomplete…"

"It was placed in deliberately incomplete- for if we placed it in complete, we would find a new name for it- for it wouldn't be angelic layer anymore. And he might play- for I fear that it's Misaki and the others he's going to test, not us."

Back near the dome.

"What do you mean by 'not being here'?" Lina almost screamed after hearing Natalie- with Yumika with them.

"I must stay in the country after the cup; I need to look for something."

"Why? Why? Why? What? What? What?"

"I recently felt that something was missing… I don't know yet, but there is, after watching and experiencing fights here, I just found that out…"

"Huh? What did you mean by that?"

"I said, I just found out something and I need to find it here…" Natalie replied, rubbing her knuckles on Lina's head- giving her a noogie. "Now stop being worried and just fight!"

"Okay, okay… if that makes you happy."

"Too bad Miharu has to take care of Tamayo…" Misaki somewhat sighed.

"Don't make it a big worry Misaki…" Rachel cheered. "Miharu always cheers whenever possible."

"Now it begins…" the man in the shuttle thought as his craft neared the country. "Let's see if that girl has any locked potential or if her potential has already been unlocked.

"What are your plans now dear?" his companion Sakura asked.

"A test is in order… and I need to find out a lot of things…"

"You know dear, you can't just test a girl outright."

"I know that, but we can test her in one thing that she knows… much better if Andrei himself was teaching this girl- but I doubt it- by now he must have a lot of students that can teach now… unless he took the path that I took in instruction- find someone suited. That means if he did choose that girl named Misaki, then that girl must have something- something that can make Sakura stand down."

"Well here goes…" Lina thought as she stood near her seat- at side B.

"I'm ready as ever… are you?" Kurokoneko, her angel asked.

"Of course I am… but I hope that sword of ours last… that is not ours you know- if we break it, our chances of having our own sword will be slim."

"Hikaru… I may have to ask you something absurd later…" Misaki asked, placing her angel on her shoulder.

"What something absurd?" the angel asked.

"Remember the gift? We may have to wear a suit of armor…"

"That's absurd! Are you serious?"

In the control area…

"All systems green… you can now begin…" Chris rang out the state of the system.

"Okay, here goes…" Tomoyo now spoke before turning on the mike. "Attention finalists, the final match will commence anytime within the next five minutes, so please be on your stations as soon as possible.

Misaki was now sitting on her chair, examining the case that contained her father's gift, as well as some items Miharu had lent to her- her angel's shield to be exact.

Flashback: Before Misaki left for school.

"Misaki… Misaki! Wait!" Miharu almost yelled as she chased after Misaki.

"Huh? Miharu? What's the matter?" Misaki turned around and stopped.

"I would like Hikaru to use this if she had the chance- this is also for good luck." Miharu managed to speak between taking breaths, presenting her friend with Hinata's beam carry shield.

"Why Miharu?"

"I just wanted to help too… in any way that I can… please, take this…"

"Rachel was right… she does cheer whenever possible…" Misaki now thought as she wore her visor.

"I never held a real shield before…" the angel commented. "I've heard from Hinata that holding a shield needs more concentration than using the guard or a barrier."

"You sure are noisy right now…" Misaki commented. "But with your guard probably out of commission, we have no choice."

"As if I had one already…"

And once again, Tomoyo's voice comes in.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, of all ages… this is the much awaited final match of the First Annual Rina Cup. Our final two hopefuls have battled thru thick and thin, thru friends, rivals and even boyfriends and girlfriends just to reach this step… for on the pedestal that they are fighting for is a million in cash and the honor of being the champion."

"You can do it child…" Shinji thought as he tuned in to the radio, which was broadcasting the fight- he was still on his way with Icchan towards the Akita City proper PP branch.

"But it's not the material value of the prize that really matters in this… for it is the experience of playing (-and fighting), and trying your best that is important." Tomoyo finished her speech.

By this time, Lina has managed to seat herself. She then spots the other side busy, but familiar.

"It's that girl…" she then thinks "What is she doing?"

"Come on Hikaru… this is only one fight." Misaki urged her angel, as she placed the battle suit over her.

"Okay… just this once- if I don't like it, you better send it back."

"Hi…" Lina managed to put something out of her mind and into the air, making the other side finally stop.

"Oh hi…" Misaki looked at her and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you for today…"

"I know that… same here…" Lina could only reply- she was facing the one of the Japanese champions- the ones to beat in the international stage- as so 'quoted' in the meeting with princess executives, or in this case, by gut feeling alone.

"And now…" Tomoyo's voice came in. "The final event of the Saint Hoshikawa Academy School Festival… the finals of the first annual Rina cup. I personally thank all of you for making this event worthwhile, your experiences making each and every moment fun and difficult at the same time. I would bet that even rivals before are now the best of friends… and now, this final step is about to be taken by the two hopefuls we see there…"

Both dei sit firm, the eyes of the entire school, prefecture or even the country were tuned to them. Back in the shuttle, which was about a few hundred miles from Narita, the blue-eyed man and his companion Sakura were now tuned to the match.

"Now it starts… let's see if there is something here that we need to see…" the man spoke.

"And now everyone, I'll introduce your final hopefuls for this final step of the cup…" Tomoyo once again spoke. "On the left side B corner, with an official record (in competitions) of 66-1-0 with an unofficial tally (add the in-practice challenges and unofficial matches) of 115-1-0, hailing from sunny Hawaii of the United States, Lina Paiya… and her angel Kurokoneko!"

Cheers erupt from various people from places where they can receive- and indeed she has established herself a fanbase here as well.

"And from the right side A corner, with an official record of 95-1-1, with an unofficial tally of 225-1-1, hailing from busy Tokyo City, one of this school's honored students… one of the two Angelic Layer National Champions, Misaki Suzuhara and her angel Hikaru!"

Even louder cheers erupted from wherever this broadcast was received- her long established fanbase and integrated fanclubs were proof of her popularity- since Shuuko fans also went Misaki after finding the blood link between the two. At a nearby tent with a label named "Media Tent", press from various magazines and publications were there, all intent on interviewing the two finalists.

"Our rules for the final match will be as follows…" Tomoyo once again spoke. "The field will be grass with bamboo and an hour for time limit… weapon and armor changes will be allowed and a draw can be the decision, as long as the two angels leave or faint at the same time with the same amount of life at the time of the event…"

"There may be a possibility that this might end up like the national championships…" some in the crowd thought.

"But who knows…" Chris thought otherwise. "This might be a reversal of expectations…"

"Now putting aside formalities, please let your angels enter the field…" Tomoyo finally closed her speech.

"Fight, Kurokoneko! Let the spirit of the warrior fuel your fury! Angel fall in!" Lina was up first.

Misaki was silent for a while, and then began to say the following words…

"Let the spirit of free will take hold, and let light fuel my soul… fall in, Hikaru!"

The two were silent for a moment, until…

"Angel, descend!" the two jointly spoke.

Back in space, Andrei's viewing was suddenly interrupted- but by someone he had expected- Ms. Wyvern.

"Okay Major… time to enact the Aegis Order." He began, taking his glass of water. "Call of the people we have recruited and give them their sigils… You know what to do…"

"Of course sir… Team Aegis will now form and begin its duties as layer security- having the authority to stop fights in the middle or even engage in one- any fight, legal or illegal. We will make sure to complete mission one as soon as possible- to obtain a working angel unit of a Tautha Lambda Drive, in order for adjustments to the new Arbalest to begin."

"Good…" he then spoke before turning back to the TV.

He was suddenly taken at the fact that Misaki had chosen to use her battle suit, along with another thing he was familiar with- Hinata's beam carry shield.

"Hmm… nice choice… but there is something she must do while under its clothing…" Andrei thought as the silent standoff before fightstart began.

Back at the shuttle, the man was thinking of something about Hikaru's suit as well.

"Sakura, what do you make of these?" he asked his wife, showing her a frame in which the suit's joints were seen in zoom.

"Those are restraining joints- power restrain type… but that means, that angel should move fast." His pink- haired wife replied. "To deliver any damage…"

"Correct… and this will not be quick to end…" her husband replied, taking out a laptop and connecting it to the corresponding socket. "Ianne, begin scenario analysis program, gather pertinent data and all related parameters- I want this fight covered from top to bottom…"

"As you wish sir…"

"Now… let's see if she's a good one…"

"Angels ready…" the referee, who was coincidentally Tomoyo as well, then spoke. "Angelic Fight… begin!!"

Kuro was quick off her place, delivering fast punches and kicks to Hikaru, which she mostly evaded. But something was off on the red angel, and some of her previous foes had noted it.

"She's kind of slow this time…" Kaede remarked.

"You're right Kaede…" Asa, who was taking a break with her, commented.

"It's her shield…" Chris thought. "But something does not click in that thought- Hikaru and Hinata have almost the same stat distribution, and Hinata's much heavier than her- so how come she's slow while the other one is fast?"

By now Kuro had dealt a powerful punch that sent the shielded blocker skidding a bit. After stabilizing herself, Hikaru had powered up the beam part of the shield and had taken a baton from one of her cords. She then took a defensive stab stance, akin to a roman gladiator in preparation of a charge. Then, using her ankle jets, she ran quickly, aiming the baton towards Kuro's head. The cat dodged, but then Hikaru aimed the end of her shield towards her foe's midsection. She also evaded that, but Hikaru responded by twisting counterclockwise, trying to bear the baton on Kuro's face, which the cat had evaded by tilting her head backwards. That move was the opportunity Hikaru needed, for she sped up her spin, letting the shield's face bearing down at Kuro's side. That hits, making her skid the floor in pain- well at least the angel felt it.

"Are you okay Kuro?" Lina asked thru the mental line.

"I'm okay, but that smarts!"

Back in the sky near Atsugi Airfield…

"Only one person can do a thing like that with a shield…" the man thought. "You have chosen well Andrei…"

"Sir, we are on approach to Atsugi…" the pilot then spoke thru them via the radio. "Five minutes…"

"Good…" he then acknowledged. "Radio the field that we are not landing there… and set our course for Alpha… I need to check on some things there…"

Back in space…

"I didn't teach her that…" Andrei thought. "Well, she was with Miharu long enough…"

"Sir…" Kagami floated in from the door, handing him a bottle. "Thought you might need some- I took it from Commander Andersen's recipe book…"

Andrei took a sip from the warm bottle and was delighted.

"This is not Yvonne's… this is my mother's choco eggnog… she learned the recipe from her…"

Back to the battle. This time, Hikaru had now regained her speed somewhat, now only using the shield to block those fists that do get thru.

"She's becoming too fast…" Lina thought. "But how does she do it?"

Lina somewhat answered her question when Misaki blinked a bit- and showed blanked eyes afterwards. At that point, Hikaru jumped high, using her added boost. Kuro followed suit trying to catch up. But just then, Hikaru pulls of a move that even made Andrei's mouth open. The reason, Hikaru plants her feet to stop, but not at where the layer projector was, but in midway, at the air.

"What the?" Lina could only think as Hikaru jumped from her midair stop and headed towards Kuro at high speed, shield fronting.

Expecting a hit to occur, Kuro shielded herself, but then Hikaru simply passed, even smiling to her rival angel as she went on her way down- with one exception- the shield hand was no longer carrying the shield, prompting her to look forward and into the biggest surprise of her layer career. The shield was at her face, slamming with a sickening metal sound, stopping her in her tracks. And Lina was not the only one surprised at this.

"Hey!" Miharu began to pout, since she wanted to do that move- done by her anime idol Kira Yamato. "No fair Misaki! How and when did she learn that? Unless of course…"

"Good thing I took notice of whatever Miharu was watching whenever I came in her room…" Misaki then thought.

"Miharu will be angry at you…" Hikaru commented as she landed as Hinata's shield skid landed and stopped beside her left hand, while the angel that it had encountered slammed hard back first.

"Aww…" Kuro could only groan as Hikaru picked up the shield and walked towards her, only five minutes had passed. She then stood over her foe and pointed the shield's bottom at Kuro's head.

Silence ensued for about ten seconds… and then…

"No… Not yet!" Lina suddenly barked, vaulting herself to grapple Hikaru at the neck with her legs and launching her towards a stand of bamboo.

Hikaru hits hard, but does not break the tough grass and instead, launched her back towards her opponent- bamboo does bend in any situation. Kuro lands a punch straight at Hikaru's midsection, driving her into the floor. After a few moments, she drew her borrowed sword and pointed it at Hikaru, in the same style she was faced with a few moments ago. But then…

"I'm over here…" a voice came from behind the samurai cat angel, prompting said angel to look behind.

The audience was stunned as to what had happened- where were two Hikarus, one lying on the floor- the one in red who received the heavy blow and the second one, standing with shield on hand, tuned to black.

"Whoa… when did she manage to do a visual split?" the man in the shuttle spoke softly, as the red Hikaru vanished and the black Hikaru began to do a stealth blitz attack. "Pilot, can you go any faster?"

"One minute thirty seconds…"

At the spaceship infirmary…

"This will not look good on the American…" Andrei thought. "Really not good…"

Andrei's thoughts were right, for Hikaru began to not just do a stealth blitz attack, but also create visual clones of herself using the reversed principle of the black clothing as further distraction. But it had drawbacks- first; the illusions were simply, just illusions, unable to land any real damage, as opposed to other visual cloning techniques. But somehow, the green kimono-clad samurai cat angel began to keep pace- a 'natural with the sword' as said person once quoted.

"Got you!" Lina suddenly alarmed, swinging her sword down at empty air, suddenly sounding contact, and subsequently, Hikaru appearing, shield blocking. "I can see you clearly…"

"Misaki, look at her eyes…" the angel spoke, making her deus look at her foe's eyes- they were also blank.

"Yeah go Lina!" Miki then yelled. "Even up the field!"

What followed was a sudden flurry on Lina's part, her sword slashing Hikaru pretty well. Misaki could only distance her angel as it complained of being hurt- well Misaki felt it.

"Hikaru, we can't do anything except defend ourselves for a while…" Misaki replied as she shifted to blue and blocked another incoming attack.

After that block, Misaki distanced herself and drew her sword and shifted back to red, now matching move per move. And now it was an even swordfight, both dei able to anticipate each other and block. And a quarter of the total time now passes and they are now locked.

"For someone holding a replica of the Insui… she's managing quite well…" the pink-haired, craft-bound Sakura commented. "Tune of a reaper?"

"Probably… maybe it's time to craft a sword for an angel of death…"

Back at the control area of the dome…

"This is getting too slow for my tastes…" Chris thought as the lock progressed. "Unless one yields, this will be boring…"

"Hmm…" Tomoyo was thinking and then turned to Sakura. "Misaki has to think fast or else…"

"I agree… and…"

Sakura's words were cut off because Misaki disengaged suddenly and made a beeline for the nearest stand of bamboo, climbed on one and sliced a part of it off the top and aimed the makeshift spear towards the samurai cat, throwing it with might- doing said thing again and again, until the stand was trimmed to nothingness. Lina on the other hand could only stand her ground and either deflect the deadly bamboo, or more often, slice it away- the scene resembling a noted international Chinese movie. Hikaru again climbs a stand of bamboo and does her slicing and throwing routine again, with the samurai cat now acting like a kung fu master, punching and kicking as well as slicing the incoming spears. She sees an opening and grabs an incoming spear, spinning around to conserve its momentum and throwing it back to Misaki.

Misaki sees it coming and backflips as it passed where face used to be, grabbing it and throwing it at even greater speed using her energetic flip to do that. That said piece of now really energetic bamboo was now accompanied by ten more, all quickly cut from the bamboo stands and hurled with the same force. The first piece was successfully evaded, but the rest came in like arrows, keeping Kuro on edge until the last one manages to skim her cheek and shoulder, ripping a part of the kimono. Lina had no time to react to it when she sees a literal wall of bamboo heading towards her, forcing her to do the only thing she can do.

"Kurokaze… no… ken!!!" the angel commanded, swinging her sword and issuing a black version of the windcutter slash.

The sharp blade of black wind passed thru the bamboo, turning it into thousands if not millions of splinters, all of it heading towards Misaki. Misaki counters with her own cutter and it completely disintegrates the incoming rain of wood, turning it into dust. The holo-organic cloud obscures Misaki's vision, since the rain disintegrated near her- it was the perfect time to strike. Misaki sees something glinting in her field of vision and immediately blocks it- it was Lina, sword on hand and almost bearing at Hikaru's throat at that. At that moment, Misaki sees it- another person in that space she and a few others stay in while in that unified state- the nexus.

"Oh… what do we have here?" Lina then spoke, angels still in lock. "Oh hello…"

"Huh?" Misaki wondered herself, since she can just understand English in school but here, it seemed so natural- though she couldn't find the right words in reply- and in a rush to reply, she suddenly replied in Japanese, which amazingly, the American understood- well in a mystical sense. "Uhm… Hi…"

And then very suddenly, it was over. To sum up that up the take was this: Hikaru had thrown off the weight that was Kurokoneko, but then as the kimono-clad angel was propelled off her, she noticed one thing- her foe's hand was still holding on to her arm. And that situation became a powerful lever for the American, enabling her to throw Misaki off the layer in one countermove, since all of the bamboo have been used up as ammo in the preceding spearfight. All that were in the dome- except the dei themselves were really shocked.

"That settles it…" Chris thought as he nodded. "Time for rest…"

Then the buzzer sounds, signifying the end of the match and the end of the Rina Cup.

"Oh dear…" Tomoyo made a side comment and then said "And the winner of the Rina Cup… Miss Lina Paiya and Kurokoneko!"

And so the awarding ceremonies came and went, leaving the school in a state of festive ways. Near the school's observatory, Misaki was standing there, looking at the sky now filled with stars. Then, Kotaro comes into her field of view.

"Kotaro…" she then spoke gently. "Sorry about what happened…"

"About losing?" the boy asked. "I don't care… but what happened back there?"

"I met another one… in that space we see each other in… and she asked me if she could win at least that one."

"And what did you say to her?"

"I let her win… I'm too tired already; even Hikaru wants to take some time off…"

In another area…

"Eh? I can't believe it!" Miki almost screamed.

"I see…" Jyung commented on what Lina had said. "Well anyways… congratulations…"

"Hee… hee…" Lina smiled a bit and flashed a thumbs up.

"Nice work there…" Natalie offered her hand, which Lina took. "But sadly, I must go now…"

"Eh? Go where?"

"I must embark on my own quest now, since yours has just finished…" Natalie then spoke in a somewhat mature sounding voice. "The quest master told me to wander around… so that I can find what I'm looking for… a way, _that way_…"

"'That way'?" what do you mean?" Miki asked. "Miss Fujimori told us not to leave the group…"

"You'll soon know… well then…"

And without another word from anyone, Natalie walked away. Back at the hill…

"Come on Misaki… everyone is waiting for you at the fire…" Kotaro then offered his hand.

"Okay then… let's go…"

Back at the Hoshikawa residence. Miharu and Yukinari were sitting at the porch, looking at the sky, hands held together.

"Say Yuki… do you know what will happen?" Miharu asked.

"I don't know… but summer's near- just the exams are left…"

"Exams… ohh I hate them…"

The two laughed as they look at the sky. At the hospital, Yayoi was standing by with Yvonne and her child Anjonne. And at the Piffle office, Icchan was still trying to fan a still unconscious Hibiya Chitose back into consciousness, with Shinji trying to stop him. Back at the house, Kaname and her husband Sosuke were cooking while back at the school, Shuuko, Sakura, Tomoyo and the dome personnel were having a great time at the karaoke booth of one high school class. And then, Misaki and Kotaro end up in the company of the classmate who where there, dancing around the fire and all related school festival activites.

Few hours later, Chiba Station. Natalie disembarked from her train and went to a stationside restaurant to eat when suddenly, someone bumped her from behind, making her fall short of the door and attacting the attention of the one who bumped her.

"Hey, are you okay?" the man spoke in clear English- blue eyes looking at her carefully, making her cheeks red and for the first time in her life, make her heart skip a beat.

Then, a long, pink- haired figure appeared from behind the man- it was the woman at the transport known was Sakura.

"Hideo dear… what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"This girl has just found what she is seeking…" the man- who was at the transport watching Hikaru's battle spoke, snapping Natalie out of her state. "Come on young one… you have a lot of things to learn, right?"

Natalie nodded.

"I'm Hideo Anasaki… and this is my wife Sakura. And you are?"

"Na- Na- Na- Natalie Pierce…"

"Well then Miss Natalie… Shall I treat you to a light dinner before we continue on our journey?"

* * *

With the cup over, new people enter the scene. What will these new people, Hibiya and Hideo and his wife Sakura will bring to our hopefuls? And as summer nears, what events will transpire as the weeks before the Worlds come? Find out!

* * *

AN: Just PM me for anything; suggestions, corrections and the like! 


	95. Battle Phase 245: Honey

AN: Sorry for the really long wait, because yours truly had to fix some school papers regarding his graduation, as well as some intense mental block that took about 96 hours of online games to unblock.

* * *

Battle Phase 2-45: Honey  
(Also Known as Omake 1)

Now we turn to Tokyo, a few days back- at the Eriol Academy. Ryou Misaki was walking to his classroom with a small smile on his face- an event that changed his life occurred two days ago.

"Yahoo, Ryou! (Hon: Ryou-kun)" a voice, sweet as honey, warm as the sun and as comforting as a pillow came from behind him- well to him that is.

"Miss Kusanagi…" he then greeted.

"That's Chiaki for you buster!" the girl who's voice it was replied and smiled at him.

"You're right… Chiaki…"

Recess time.

"Say guys…" a female classmate began to talk. "My father had just been given a lot of tickets to Tomoeda Fairy Park by his boss and he wants me to give them to you guys…"

"Really?" the other girls except Chiaki replied.

"Uhm… Kusanagi?" the one who had the tickets asked.

"Huh?" said person asked.

"You were looking spaced out there…"

"Uhm… this is nothing… nothing!"

At the distance, Ryou was looking. Hours later at recess, we find him on the roof deck, with a couple of tickets on his hand.

Flashback: Start of recess.

"Akizuki…" Ryou confronted the one who had the tickets. "Two please…"

"Misaki-kun?"

"Please… two please…"

"Yahoo, Shizune!!!" the voice of none other than Miyuki Kinomoto came in, followed by her person. "Still have those tickets?"

"Yes… I still have a lot. But wait for a while okay?" Shizune replied, standing up and grabbing Ryou by the collar, dragging him to the roof.

On the roof deck…

"Eh… this is suspicious…" she then looked at him with a sort of death glare and waved a pair of tickets mere inches from him. "You suddenly ordering a couple of tickets… that is strange…"

"…"

"So tell me, going out with someone?"

A delightful image of Chiaki suddenly pops in his head, but quickly vanished as he shook his head.

"Li-ar… you and Kusanagi are getting along too well these days…"

"…" A kilo hits him.

"You two are close to each other during breaks…"

"…" A hundred kilos falls on his head.

"And you call each other by name lately…"

"… …" a safe falls.

"And you have been walking her home yesterday…"

"… … …" a ton falls.

"And lastly…"

"Okay! I admit it! I wanted to ask her out!!!" Ryou finally cracked.

"Eh…"

"What?"

"Eh… I think I know what to do with that, Mister Misaki…" Shizune sneered and gave the two tickets.

"Now what?" he thought as he looked at the tickets. "Should I? Could I?"

"Could I what?" Chiaki's voice came in; apparently she heard the last phrase being spoken instead of being thought.

Quickly, Ryou hid the tickets.

"Uhm… nothing… simply nothing!"

Little did Ryou know that she had a plan forming on her head- in a manner her personality showed often, almost.

"Buy me a ticket… a ticket to the amusement park…"

"Eh?" he asked, mystified as to the sudden turn.

"I meant what I…"

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. The rest of the day was uneventful, running normally- until Ryou reached the gate at dismissal time, where hands grabbed him and placed him in a van- one belonging to the Kinomoto Family. Inside were Shizune Akizuki, Miyuki Kinomoto and three other girls. They pinned him down as Chiaki moved past them, oblivious at the kidnapping that had taken place moments ago. And as soon as Chiaki was out of sight…

"Get off me!!!" he then almost screamed.

The girls settled back into their seats and looked at him, with Shizune at the lead.

"Okay then… girls we have a problem with this guy." She began. "He going to admit his feelings to somebody and asked for two tickets to Fairy Park to do that… so, shall we help him?"

"Hmm…" the first of the other three, Kanala Miyazawa, a classmate of Miyuki, then spoke. "Depends on the person he's confessing to…"

"I know who…" Akizuki then spoke. "It's Kusanagi…"

"Eh?!!!" the other two girls, Rei Sakomori and Aiko Hata, gasped along with Kanala. "Really?!!"

Miyuki was at the front seat, dialing a number on her cell, while her father began to drive.

Suzuhara Residence, the temporary residence of the young Kusanagi and her sister while on exchange. Said girl had just arrived home and was in one of the two guest rooms- notably the one beside Misaki's locked room. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, one hand stretched out as if receiving something. But she couldn't get it why she was thinking of a ticket.

Downstairs, Asuka, Misaki's older cousin and commentator of the previous tourney, was cooking up dinner when the phone rang.

"Suzuhara residence, Asuka speaking… Tomoka! How are you? Father? Okay, give him the phone… Father? How are you? I see… yes, I'm fine and dandy… Auntie Shu? She's up north right now with Misaki and uncle Shin- student exchange… where? I don't know but, they tell of a temple complex in the town… which town? Hmm let me see…"

Asuka put the phone down and grabbed a map from the table.

"Ah! Here it is, Hoshi-Kita- yes, its former name was Hoshikawa-Micho… eh? You don't have a national directory there in the house? Father I told you to buy one… okay then just look for it online then- mom and Tomoka can help you… ah… okay… grandfather? Okay then, please… Grandfather? I'm okay… Auntie Shoko? I did check with the agency and said she took leave- I didn't check her house yet… I don't know if she followed up north, but I'll check on it… okay then, say hello to them for me then… I'll come home as soon as they come home… okay then… take care…"

Asuka then put down the phone and returned to cooking curry.

"This will be a tiring week…" she could only say as she took a taste test. "Still needs more curry…"

Kinomoto Family Vehicle, which was currently taking Ryou on a 'leisurely cruise'- not that you would call being held against your will by five pretty girls leisurely.

"You know… Miyuki here has some amazing aunts that are experts in matchmaking and can even make the fab 5 look like boys…" Shizune began to speak, as Miyuki was still taking over the phone.

"Wait…" Kanala then asked. "Are you talking about Ruriko and Kasumi?"

Miyuki nodded.

"Wow… Ms. Kinomoto is so lucky- having the principal as your mom and two celebrities as your aunts…" Rei commented.

"And that's not all…" Miyuki then spoke. "They're offering their services for free… if he's 'salvageable'."

"'Salvageable'?" Ryou could only say.

Statue of Hachiko, Shibuya. The girls, dragging the poor Ryou were spotted by two women, one had shoulder-length jet black hair, wearing a fine set of shirt, jeans, shoes and sunglasses hiding her crystal eyes, while the other had long brown hair tied into a ponytail by means of a yellow ribbon, wore a canvas gray blazer over her black shirt, wore canvas gray cargo pants and sneakers and had glasses with clip-ons. Unknown to the people of the scene, these two are cousins Kasumi Ochiai and Ruriko Ikusawa- known as the "Hip sisters", the duo who aid the "socially troubled" of Tokyo in a similar manner to America's "Fab 5".

"Ah…" the black-haired one commented upon seeing them. "That must be them…"

"That's Miyuki alright…" the brown-haired one agreed. "Over here!!!"

The two groups meet.

"Aunts, we're here…" Miyuki greeted.

"I can see that…" the black-haired one spoke and then saw the van and yelled. "Oi Li! You better be prepared for some serious driving!!!"

"Kasumi, you don't have to do that you know." Her yellow-ribboned companion then tried to stop. "He knows very well how you operate…"

"I know that Ruri… but as always… blame Sakura for making him a ditzy one…"

"Uhm…" Miyuki could only say.

"Oh sorry for forgetting… and where is he?" Kasumi again asked.

Two girls drag Ryou to face Miyuki's aunts. Then putting her most scrutinizing face, Kasumi bent over and gave the boy a once over. The poor boy could only sweat as he felt the eyes invading himself and he even much more sweated so when he had an eyeful looking thru her shirt.

"Well…" Kasumi finally stood and exclaimed. "He is salvageable!!! To the van!!!"

"Oh dear…" Ruriko could only say. "This will be one of those days."

Piffle Princess Akita City Proper, same time.

"Enjoy your time…" the counter lady gave out a rental key card to Kirie Kojima, Miharu's older cousin.

While the Rina cup raged at school, the store in town and in the city proper itself was still open, for those who were not competing. Kirie, wanting to take time off the rigors of living in a temple (almost- since it was beside the house), vacation from Tokyo U and a having high marks- well like mother, like daughter, and being a normal person as well. Well having rented a layer table, you will quickly say that she, like the majority of young Japanese- though not usually of her age, have at least an angel.

"Let's see what I can do now…" she then thought as she sat down and took out an angel capsule.

She then took out the angel sleeping inside of the pod. She had a tight pink suit with white lines running from her utility belt to her arms and feet. On her sleeves and legs were rings, two on each limb, placed halfway the upper and lower arms and legs. She had short brown hair styled like one notable female journalist from Teletha's country of the Aube Union, and she wore a headband that resembled a halo. On her belt was a device resembling a weapon from one of the known anime of the past- the 'Honey Sword'. She then placed her angel in the active layer and wore the visor. But instead of the normal pinkish-clear view thru the glass, a computer screen type of display shows up.

"Let me see… Sword setting okay…" Kirie began to speak softy as she began to check the list. "Okay… let's roll…"

The angel pressed the heart jewel-shaped buckle and it began to flash, with light pulses traveling from it towards the attached sword. The angel then detached the sword then swung it upwards.

"Ready…" a faint voice can be heard from layer if one was listening- well Kirie was the one listening.

"It's nice to hear your voice again Honey…" the deus then whispered.

"It's nice to be in the field once again…"

"Okay then… some routines to stretch then."

And so the angel began to do random moves with her sword, stabbing it in mid-air, swishing it around in big arcs and so on.

Ginza district, half an hour later.

The van parked beside one of the newest and grandest department stores in the district- The Aibo (Buddy in Japanese). The group, except Miyuki's father had stepped down- the girls, except those related by blood, namely Miyuki, Ruriko and Kasumi were amazed.

"Wow… I've only heard of this before…" Rei exclaimed.

"Me too…" Aiko added.

"I've only done window shopping here…" Shizune appended.

"I only shopped here once…" Kanala then spoke, making the other girls look at her.

"Eh?!!"

"Yes… the things here are at value prices believe it or not… but the hard part is that there is too much of one thing that you could not choose…"

"True…" Miyuki then spoke. "I've seen a lot of people here especially in the jewelry section that took long to ponder whether a Swarovsky or a Gilleas diamond is better, even though they are of the same price and item type. This store is noted for having consumer rows…"

"Well…" Ruriko, who was already at the door, yelled back to them. "What are you guys waiting for?!!"

And so the group enters the store, meeting the cold yet, intense air of the prestige and such. And then, the store's greeting staff, lines up beside them and bows.

"Good afternoon and welcome."

"Nice to hear that…" Ruriko spoke as she approached the manager, a guy named Yamada.

"Nice to see you here again boss…" Yamada replied back, drawing gasps from the non-related people.

"Yes guys, my aunt owns this place…" Miyuki replied before any of her schoolmates fainted.

"Okay people…" Ruriko began to speak, clapping her hands once. "I'm here to help a poor guy win his crush's heart… so I need ideas and things to go with that idea. Can you guys do it?"

"Yes we can!"

"Okay… and the poor guy is…" she then grabbed Ryou. "This one…"

All the pumped up energy instantly evaporated as they saw the boy.

"Are you serious here boss?" Yamada then asked. "This… this…"

"Yes, and don't say that he's impossible. I personally say that this guy is salvageable…"

"Okay then boss…" Yamada then spoke. "Okay guys, there will be no bonus for all of us if we fail, you hear me?!"

"Yeah!"

Five minutes into the makeover mission…

"You can try this on Misaki-kun…" Aiko presented the boy with a set of clothing.

"Here… try this on…" Kanala suddenly butted in, also presenting to the boy something. "I'm sure you'll love this…"

"Oh dear…" Kasumi thought. "This is becoming one of those days…"

"I told you so…" Ruriko replied to that mentally as well.

Minutes passed, with younger girls making more of the choosing than the two professionals- sans Shizune and Miyuki, and each time they chose one thing they would drive poor Ryou into the dressing room to try it out.

"Wow… you look awesome…" Rei commented.

Boy tries another.

"Wow…" Kanala could only say.

And another…

"…" Aiko could only say, speechless.

As this was happening, the two adults could only confer one thing.

"They… like… him…"

Now, back at the academy where we last left Andrea- as temporary surgeon to angels. Somehow, a temporary lull in customers had appeared and said impromptu mechanic-slash-surgeon was taking a break. Beside her on the bench was a tray of sweet carmel sugared dumplings on a stick and some green tea.

"Okay… with nothing on my mind, what is next?" she thinks while taking a bite out of one dumpling ball. "How can my sometimes idiotic brother force me into such dealings anyway? I'm supposed to be at home taking care of my family, not this…"

Then her cellphone rings.

"Hello?" she then answered. "Mina! How are you two darlings? Did grandma Yukino did something again? Ah really? How's the house then? Eh… well of course you can invite them over, just ask your grandma… Is your sister there, can I have a minute? Oh Karen, how are you dear? Are you studying enough like your sister? I'm glad to hear that. Don't even bother your sister's friends when they come by there okay? I'm still stuck here until your fool uncle comes back from who-knows-where. Okay, love you two… bye…"

At the space station, the chaos of the assassination attempt on Andrei had somehow abated and Dr. Mikagami, being the head of the station, quickly brought to order the remaining able survivors of the attempt and some of the superiors that have assembled at his bedside the previous hour.

"Okay people, as per accordance with the SF canon, I'm now the chief investigator of this case." Mikagami spoke. "What do we have?"

"Only that live turncoat the Akarina managed to pick up…"

"Ah that one… how is he?"

"He's under isolation and mental lock- to ensure he could not manipulate any of the crew or allow any manipulation of the memories within him… we have probable cause that the turncoats were somehow psychic- since mental scans were negative throughout their stay period."

"Well, there has been a ruling that mental scans were supposed to be limited because of the problem of privacy. We've been looped over by our own loopholes…"

"If the enemy is keen on using loopholes to gain the upper hand, we must find loopholes in them as well…"

"Bug abusing huh?" one lieutenant asked. "I will love this…"

"My point exactly colonel…" Mikagami then spoke- also conveying another fact to the person who had spoken before him- that he was promoted- such instant promotions happen in the SF often. "You will find any loopholes within their structure and use it to our own ends… based from the information that I will pry from that turncoat… colonel?"

"Yes sir?" the ex-lieutenant-now-turned-colonel replied.

"Call up Team Yume… I might need some major help on this."

"Roger that…"

Back in Ginza, things were still as they were, the three girls, Rei, Kanala and Aiko still using Ryou as their doll, prompting Miyuki to stop them at her aunts' request.

"Come on guys, let Misaki choose… not you choose for him…" the young Kinomoto tried to persuade her friends.

"Oh come on Miyuki, don't be such a killjoy." Kanala replied.

"He's such fun…" Aiko added.

"Oh come on… don't treat him like a kid- he can do things on his own you know…" Shizune, who was carrying a bracelet, replied. "Since you three are going gaga over him, why don't you comment on this instead?"

"Wow…" all three girls raved. "That's a nice one!"

"Yeah, suits someone with Chiaki's personality well…" Kanala then replied.

"Come here you three…" Miyuki then took the hands of the three girls and whisked them towards the far end of the men's clothing department. "We have things to talk about…"

A few minutes and words later…

"What made you think that we…?" Rei spoke upon hearing Miyu's observation.

The young Kinomoto's eyes suddenly narrowed with scrutiny.

"I just feel it…"

Shivers suddenly run thru the spines of the other three girls- Miyuki was rumored to have a sixth sense, sharing the same rumor as her mother Sakura.

"We see that…"

"True that he's a good person, but why did you three like him anyways? Answer that and maybe you can have that chance…"

Meanwhile back with Ryou, something suddenly obscures his view on things- a…

"Credit card?"

"Yes…" Kasumi beamed, still waving it infront of Ryou. "Well, this is a rare occasion but I'll lend this to you while you're in the store… and the reason, well… go nuts. Actually, my card company is worried that I'm not using their card and they have been bugging me for hours already… so since this opportunity came in, I might as well use it… here."

The boy could only stare at the sudden spending power that he had on hand. And just then, he suddenly walks towards the jewelry section.

"Kasumi, isn't it a bit too much…" Ruriko asked. "…Giving him your unused card?"

"Don't worry, I'm ready for anything he throws at… and he also has to settle some things as well…"

An hour later in Ueno Park…

"Here you go girls…" Ryou spoke to Kanala, Aiko and Rei, presenting them each with a small box.

"For us?"

"Yes… to show my thanks, and my answer if needed. I'm sorry… but Kusanagi… well… well… uhm… how can I say this? She was the first… to really say that she had noticed me… I'm not saying that I'm trying myself to become invisible but… I just felt that some part of me, I could not see- and she showed it to me. And now I'm just trying to make sense of what I saw… and probably, by being with her I can understand…"

"We know Misaki-kun… we know." Kanala simply smiled.

"As someone who could be in Chiaki's place, we will do what we can." Rei then followed.

"But still…" Aiko then came in.

A few days later, at the top of the ferris wheel in Fairy Park…

"I like you too Kusanagi!" Ryou spoke clearly.

Chiaki was simply silent for a moment and then…

_TICK!_

Chiaki flicked Ryou's head, hard.

"What did I tell you? Chi-a-ki… call-me-that…"

"I'm sorry…"

She then seats beside the boy and snuggles up to him.

"What made you like me then?"

"Well… let's say that you are my mirror…"

Chiaki smiles.

"I'm glad that I am… and you are mine as well…"

Just as they were to kiss though, the cab door opens, revealing the ride attendant.

"Thank you very much for riding… please step out carefully…" the employee spoke as he always did as each cab completed its slow revolution of the ride.

Let's say that this will not be the last first kiss attempt.

Coincidentally, this day was also the last Day of the Rina Cup. And a few hours later- exactly the time when Hideo had met Natalie, it began to rain heavily on the town of Hoshi-kita.


	96. Battle Phase 246: Higher Power

**Author's Note:** I'M REALLY VERY SORRY!!! A lot of things have slowed me down during the course of making this chapter. Blame Nanoha, Mai-Otome, Gurren-Lagann among all things (sees Intelligent and Armed Devices, Gadget Drones, Jail's Numbers, Slaves, Giant Elements, Ganmen, Ganmen Bearing Giant Drills with pilots addicted to Spiral Power (ALL HAIL KAMINA AND KITTAN!), Antispirals and the Chou Ginga Gurren-Lagann pointed at him) OKAY! Stop giving me the death threats!!!

* * *

Battle Phase 2-46: Arrival of a Higher Power 

Sunday morning. It was raining hard and the forecasts have not been bright as well. Also adding to the weight of it were the flood warnings.

"This just in… flood warnings have been issued for the following areas in town; Barrier District, Riverside, North and West Side… and landslide warnings for North, East and West Slopes…" the town's public PA system, installed during the town's early days, announced.

In the main room of the Hoshikawa complex, Kaito and the adults were in a meeting.

"Okay, we must be ready for any landslides in our vicinity, even though this area of East Slope is the most stable…" Kaito again reminded the staff. "All the parents of the children must advise their children of the alerts and devise emegency procedures. All the shrine maidens and attendants, please remind the parisioners of the alert- but don't close the temple- the last thing we want to have are angry people who have lost faith. Ai, ready the house for any power outages and yes… I have recived word that someone important will arrive in the next few hours, so shape up people…"

"Yes sir!" all the staff replied.

Meanwhile at the hotel where Lina's group was staying, said deus was a bit down, partly because of the rain and partly because of her friend's sudden leave. Compounding that was that for a country with diverse TV programming as Japan, nothing was in a sense, "good on TV".

"Don't worry about her Lina…" Miki advised. "She's more likely to survive out there than me…"

"Except 'that fact' though…"

"Yeah… we could have at least given her a map."

Lina simply sweatdropped.

Meanwhile at the train station, Hideo, his wife Sakura and their companion Natalie step off the train. And as soon as Hideo's foot stepped on the platform, some personalities in the city felt something- namely, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yayoi, Yvonne, Kaito and particularly, Miyuki Kawada.

"He's here… Death." Miyuki thought while she somewhat cowered in a corner of her room, sound of raindrops loud. "But why did he come here?"

At the station.

"Hmm… too much rain." Hideo hummed as he looked around him.

"Oh dear…" his wife Sakura commented. "How dreary…"

"Hey… I'm back here…" Natalie could only think. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Go find a place to warm up a bit while I look for umbrellas…" Hideo then spoke, pointing to an in-station café.

At the house…

"Did you feel that Tomoyo?" Sakura asked moments after the two of them felt it.

"Yes… oh dear, what do we do now?"

Moments later with Kaito and head priest Chito…

"I see, so it was he who tripped the wards." Chito could only comment. "Honestly, I'm as scared as ever… correction, I'm much more scared now than before."

"No cause for concern… I have already sent word to anyone in the know about his comecoming… but why here? Daisetsu Village, Tomoeda, Sendai or even the summer house at Lake Kasumi would have been better places… is it maybe because…"

"The layer?" Sakura then brought out a word.

"Probably… and with Andrei out for the count up in space, he might ask too many questions…" the house patriarch then spoke and called out. "Ai…"

On cue, a door opens and Ai was in the opening.

"Yes sir…"

"Our guest of honor has come to town, prepare whatever you can…"

Ai simply nodded and closed the door. Back at the station, Hideo was at a payphone, on one hand a couple of newly brought umbrellas.

"What did you mean that my car was phased out? I guess even that length of time can be detrimental… what is there then? A what? A Mitsubishi-Sugo Asurada Type M? Okay… I want it in an hour and three mobile phones as well…"

Moments later, at the café…

"What's the matter dear?" Sakura asked her husband as he sat beside her. "And here, I ordered you some coffee to ward off the cold…"

"Just called the garage and told me that my car was replaced by a new one- it will be here in the hour…"

Natalie simply kept silent.

"Don't worry… nothing will harm us here… while I'm around. Though this rain sure times itself nicely- might as well ask him as to why and how long this downpour will last…"

"Him?" the American asked.

"Well this is a polytheistic country- there are a lot of gods here…"

Back at the compound, Miharu was in her room lying on her futon, with Lacus lying on her chest and mewing cheerfully as her master stroked her. Then the door opens, revealing Misaki.

"I know…" Miharu spoke. "Tomorrow will be no classes… it's really depressing when classes get stopped especially with the final exams around the corner."

"Final Exams?"

"Why didn't you know? Hoshikawa Academy's school period starts after summer- as opposed to most of the schools in the country, when spring is the first semester's start- that means that your first semester exams are our final exams. And… I somehow scared by this rain… can you feel it too Misaki?"

"Scary? I don't know. This rain is somewhat… calming of sorts."

"Calming huh? Sometimes, I find you strange Misaki- sometimes; you act all childish one time and then act wise-like another…"

"Am I?" Misaki asked. "You are the strange one here Miharu…"

"Eh?"

Misaki then points to the middle of Miharu's forehead, where three red gemstones were placed there.

"Ah these? Mom went into my room when I was just up and stuck them- she said it was for good luck…"

Then, the door opens once again, revealing Yayoi.

"So here you are Misaki…" Miharu's mom spoke. "Come here for a bit and this won't take long…"

Misaki went near Yayoi and said adult then tapped the middle of her forehead.

"There all done…"

"Huh?" Misaki then thought and then felt the middle of her forehead. "Wait a minute…"

"Lucky gems, or so they say… it's been a family tradition." Yayoi then spoke. "These fine stones are gathered in the nearby stream- where you had the ritual, and then cut and finely polished… and for some reason, they only stick to special people…"

"That looks nice on you Misaki…" Miharu then commented, biringing out a mirror. "Look…"

Misaki looked at the mirror and saw a small, thin blue jewel in the middle of her forehead.

"Violet… the color of understanding. It fits your eyes perfectly."

Then, something flashes back in Misaki's memory- looking at herself, but with violet eyes. Yayoi notices it.

"Misaki, is there anything wrong?"

"Uhm… nothing… just nothing."

"Okay then… and girls, tidy yourselves up- we may have an important guest coming."

"Guest?" Miharu then asked.

"Well we don't know the details yet… but prepared for any eventuality- even landslides."

"Landslides?" Misaki then asked.

"Don't worry, this temple is built on solid ground, so it won't slide."

In the meantime in another part of the compound.

"You didn't have to come here man…" Kotaro commented at Yukinari, who had just entered.

"I have to. I'm a volunteer for East Slope during flood and landslide warnings and also to check up on you guys…"

"She's in her room with Misaki…" Kotaro instantly answered.

"Hey! What was that answer for?!! She's also in Miharu's room you know! And don't even get any thoughts about it…"

Meanwhile, at the Shigure Residence, Aya was cooking up curry for lunch when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" Asa's voice came in from the living room.

At the covered gate…

"Sorry to disturb but there has been a flood warning issued… is Mrs. Shigure here?" someone from the neighborhood watch committee spoke.

"Yes, what is it?" Aya then asked, head peeking out of the door. "Ah! Mister Sakuradai…"

"Here's your radio…" the committee member spoke, handing the radio to Asa. "Please be at the community hall as soon as possible…"

"Okay, I'll be there."

At the Suzuki Household.

"Okay, I'll watch over Kei and Miyaka while you do the rounds…" Isuki spoke to her husband. "Mrs. Shigure will later come, probably after lunch… so do your best there, Mister Assistant chairman…"

Minutes later, Miyuki appears from upstairs.

"What happened?"

"Well, flood warning- the members of the East Side district committee conduct regular rounds to ensure safety- Mrs. Shigure is the chairperson. Why sister, anything wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just that… I can feel… him…"

"Him?"

"Death… for a person in such a state as I am… death is what we really fear…"

"Hmm… what I think… well he may not take you… or he's looking for somebody else…"

"Somebody else?!! Suzuhara!"

And with that, Miyuki dashed out of the house and into the rain, followed closely by her younger (in spirit that is) sister- well after securing the house and saying sorry to a still down Kei that she had to chase Miyaka.

"It must be her he's after…" Miyuki can only think. "But… he wouldn't take anyone inconsiderately… but why?"

She suddenly stops, realizing something.

"I see… a teacher…"

Back at the station- well the front exactly, a sleek white car pulls alongside Hideo's group, drawing looks from the people that were there.

"Well, well… what is this?"

Then a car window rolls down, revealing no driver. But then…

"Sorry for the delay sir… the police had to make sure that my AI was up to legal standards…" a female voice suprisingly, came out. "And working properly…"

"…" Natalie could only say.

"Yup… this is it…"

"Hey look at that…" one civilian noted. "It's a Mitsubishi Asurada… the most technologically advanced and most expensive car in the world. It's most noted feature is the independent AI that can help in navigation and can steer the car for you if needed- without any road aids- just GPS."

Then the doors open, front and left back.

"Okay, into the car… and nice to hear you again… Iris."

As soon as the trio sat, the doors automatically closed and on top of the dashboard, a mirror-type of accessory appeared and turned at Hideo, as if looking at him.

"Where to sir? In this weather condition, I can't perform well."

"_Houshinjoutai_ (Stargazing) temple…"

"Hoshikawa Residence, inbound…" the car AI replied and proceeded to rev the engine.

As the car proceeded at a safe speed, Hideo and his wife were looking at the scenery of the streets.

"Things do change you know…" Sakura can only say.

"But some things remain the same…" Hideo finished the thought and then turned to Natalie. "So, are you comfy back there?"

The man's voice somehow caught her off guard, making her look at him with some embarrassment. Looking at her, Hideo notices the girl's shivering from nervousness.

"Can you adjust the heaters for the back section?" Hideo then asks the car.

"Sure thing sir…"

Back at the compound, Yukinari and Kotaro had met up with Miharu and Misaki. Miharu and Yuki hugged discreetly while Misaki and Kotaro simply looked at each other.

"So…" Yuki then spoke. "Who's up for volunteering?"

"Volunteering? For what?" Misaki wondered.

"It's for neighborhood watch, since a warning was issued. This town prides itself in having the best community in the country. And we do need to look out for each other- it's tradition in this town." Miharu replied proudly, like the resident that she was.

"Tradition?" Both Misaki and Kotaro wondered.

Moments later, in another part of the complex, the library. All four people were now looking at a book titled "History of the town".

"Here it is…" Miharu now spoke after flipping a few pages. "The town was established fifty years ago, around the now Saint Hoshikawa Academy, called 'Institute 4' back then- to support the personnel working there- infact, some of the families of the original workers still live here. The town was small, since it was tied to the facility. And then, the academy was built 25 years ago as an extension of the institute."

"What did the institute do anyways?" Kotaro asks. "And why was the school tied to it?"

"It doesn't say. But anyways, after the 'unveiling', the town further expanded, since the institute was no longer needed, the school can now expand and hence, the town followed. Now, the Academy is a world-class learning facility- so it figures."

"And what does it have to do with the tradtion of volunteering?" Misaki then follows.

"Maybe I can answer that…" a familiar voice came in, making them look.

"Miss Ai…" Misaki replied. "What is it then?"

"What did your history classes say about the events leading up to 'the unveiling'?" the green haired chief servant then asked.

"Well, aliens attacked the earth, forcing the SF to reveal themselves to repel them…" Kotaro answered.

"That is true, but do you know where the aliens attacked?"

"No… but…" Miharu then realized. "That means…"

"This… very… town…" Ai then replied. "Institute 4 is the alien detection and protection center before NORAD accepted the responsibility. And this town, along with the institute that centers it, was defended not just by soldiers, but also by some selected students of the academy- among them, Miharu's mother and aunts Yuko and Hinata, teachers Kurama and Arashiyama, as well as the two older Suzuhara siblings…"

"My mother and aunt Aya too?" Misaki asked.

"Well they were in charge of monitor while the defenders repelled the invaders. The volunteer patrol was founded to aid the institute, and the town in times of peril, so it remains today."

Meanwhile back in Tokyo, we place ourselves at the Piffle Princess, where new promo posters were being placed, the same event occuring at branches all over the country. As soon as they were up, people gathered to read at them.

"Get a chance to have full access with the National Layer Team at the first ever Angelic Layer International Championships, coming summer this year." The poster began to read out. "To quailify, please provide us with a fitting name for our national team and the reason why we should pick this name. Write your entries, along with your name, age, electronic or mailing address and mobile number in the entry form provided at your local branch or it can be downloaded from our website. Prizes for the winner include honorary membership with the current national team in the world championships, permanent 'piffle club' membership, 100,000 AP or its cash equivalent of 2 million yen and a full outfit for your angel. Don't miss this once in a lifetime and historical opportunity!"

"Wow… a once in a lifetime chance… it's not like everyday you get to name a national team…"

Up in the branch control room…

"What's Mister Mihara thinking of now?" one techie asked, curious of the promo.

"Who knows… better that than putting strange things in our pants… hehehe…" another replied, pointing to Ogata.

In another corner of the control room, Mr and Mrs Inada were also wondering.

"What is the boss thinking with this plan?" Mrs. Inada or Yuko, asked. "I'm sure he can think of ideas but why ask the country for a team name? Why not simply call it 'Team Japan'?"

"He's probably too busy to even think of a name… and why not ask the best minds of the country?"

"You probably have a point… but what kind of a person can think of the perfect name of the national layer team? For me I don't want any bad people in the team, even if they are honorary members."

Back at the Hoshikawa compound, at the outhouse laboratory, Icchan was thrilled at the data the tourney had provided so far and was busy cataloguing it when Shinji came in.

"At it again?" Shinji sighed. "You know… you should not pick up that much inertia- hit a wall and you'll be crushed…"

"Oh shut up… you know how time-strapped we are…"

"What you need…" Shinji began to speak. "Is a girlfriend- you are not going to get younger…"

"I know that- you've been giving earfuls of that stuff ever since you got married to Shuuko…" Ichiro puffed. "But you did not answer my question back then…"

"You shoud know the answer to that… I'm not you…"

"As long as no one meets my standards… I'll work on my works, not on my relationships."

"Oh shut it… and by the way, isn't Hibiya supposed to come here?"

At the hotel lobby, Hibiya looks forlorn, looking at the rain and then at the empty umbrella rack.

"But with this rain…" Icchan then speaks. "Okay… I'm itching for a rain drive…"

"Rain drive? You'll need a boat to get to there in this weather."

"I'll just use whatever vehicle I can find."

"You better come back quick Ichi, I overheard Yayoi talking about someone coming here…"

"Okay, okay…"

Icchan goes out of the lab and heads for the garage, upon which he finds a green car with covered wheels with a plate with the letters "AI'S CAR" and surprisingly, finds the key in the driver's side keyhole. He opens the door and hops in, inserting the key into the ignition and turned it on. The engine began to run, but in a very strange running sound- more akin to a jet engine than to a car. Then, it suddenly shakes and moved up a bit- just enough for the driver to take notice- looking out the window.

"What the? Some car this is…" he could only say as he saw that there were no wheels on the car- the car was floating.

And off goes Ichiro, out of the garage and into the driveway, but not before being spotted by Ai.

"My car…" she could say. "I'm not yet finished building it yet…"

Back in the Asurada, they spot someone waving at them at the distance.

"Shall we stop?" Sakura asked.

"We shall, it's not nice to leave someone looking for a ride in the rain…" Hideo could only replied.

Natalie just kept silent as the car slowly pulled up beside the hitchhiker, who was wearing a raincoat over his seemingly businesslike attire. The passenger side window opens.

"Hop in…" Hideo spoke as the door beside Natalie opened up. "And where to?"

"Thanks very much sir…" the man spoke, quickly entering the car and removing his raincoat, placing it in a door bin that the car had opened up. "Can you folks take me to the Hoshikawa residence?"

"Good timing, we are headed there as well… what is our purpose of heading there this weather?"

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself…" the businessman pardoned. "I'm Mister Verossa Acous from the Technical Services And Business Machines Corporation…"

"Technical Services…" Hideo hummed as the car continued on its slow way. "Ah! That's a really good company… why are you here then, Mister Acous, if we are not so probing?"

"My manager sent here to formalize a deal we made a couple of months ago… there was a bid for a good technical services company that will service the layers for the upcoming World Championships. And pardon me if I'm a bit proud but, the deal was secured with a maximum of a ten million dollars…."

"Sounds too…" Sakura began to comment. "Cheap… that huge an undertaking?"

"Reasonable…" Hideo countered.

"Really, we do specialize in high quality services for the lowest prices… the next lowest bid was about a hundred million…"

"Honey, remember 25 years ago…" Hideo then spoke.

"Ah… I see…" Sakura replied.

Both businessman and teen were dumbfounded.

"What was that?"

Then, a green car passes them.

"We're near…" Hideo spoke and then turned to the car. "Iris, any instability?"

"No sir, but the grip the tires have will be reduced as soon as we start to ascend…"

"Okay then, make measures…"

As the car began to start up another of its strange features, namely a pair of fan blowers behind the passenger cabin, it began its slow drive on the hill road. Back at the complex, Misaki and the others were now wearing raincoats.

"Okay then, I'll tell your respective parents that you've gone to help with the patrol. But as a precaution, I want you to check in every 10-15 minutes, so that they know you're there…" Ai gave them precautionary instructions as they went into the rain. "Lady Miharu and Sasaki will instruct you whenever possible, do you understand?"

"Yes Miss Ai." Misaki and Kotaro replied.

"You two…" Ai then spoke to the the boys. "You have to take care of them or else…"

The two boys see a terrifying image, Ai holding a giant pair of scissors, the head servant opening and closing them, as if shearing something off.

"YES!!!" the both of them replied quickly.

"Well then… do your jobs."

The four then headed out, raincoats donned into the front yard. They then proceeded towards the parking area, since the vehicle path was much shorter than the steps, though a steeper by a margin. By the time they reach the bottom they stopped, seeing a pair of headlights approaching. Miharu takes out a baton and switches it on, waving it towards the approaching vehicle.

Back in the Asurada…

"Mobile warning sign spotted…" the car's AI responded.

"We're near… and this is a mountain road after all…" Hideo spoke as he now took control from the car, slowly driving towards the waving person.

The car now stops beside the waving person, opening the window slightly. The raincoated figure began to speak as soon as the window had stopped moving- a girl with long blue hair.

"This area is under flood and landslide alert, please drive slowly or better yet, turn back and wait out the storm."

"Don't worry, we know. Can we shelter here in this temple then?" Hideo then asked.

"Yes… I'll tell my folks to let you shelter here…" the girl then spoke as she motioned for a radio.

Someone gave a radio.

"Miss Ai, are you there?"

"Here I am…" a voice came in from the radio.

"Car here out at the front gate. Can we let them in for the storm?"

"Of course… the gate's open since we are expecting some visitors."

"Okay then… Okay then sir, you can enter… and welcome."

"Don't mind if I do, young ones… and thanks." The driver then closed his window and turned towards the vehicle path.

"Nice kids, aren't they?" Sakura then commented. "Helping like that."

"And I have to pay them back for their kindness…"

Back at the group.

"That's one car down…" Miharu sighed. "Now, let's go downhill and head towards Teacher Shigure's house. She'll be needing all the help that can come."

"Auntie Aya's house?" Misaki wondered.

"She's the head of the East Slope Volunteers…" Yuki quickly took over the conversation. "We have to report to her."

"Let's go then, we shouldn't keep her waiting, do we?"

Shigure Residence.

"Auntie's not home?" Misaki asked, after hearing the answer from Asa.

"Yes, she already went to the ward hall…" Asa replied. "You guys volunteering too?"

"Yes, senior Asa." Miharu replied. "Well it was supposed to be only Yukinari, but we pitched in."

"Wel just look by the ward hall or ask by means of the radio."

Just in cue, the radio beeped in. Aya was on the other end.

"Hello, is Misaki on?"

"Yes, I'm here…" Misaki replied.

"Where are you?"

"We're here at your house, Teacher Shigure." Miharu replied.

"Stay there. I'll just head over and give your assignments- the creek near the hall is about to top its banks, so it might be too dangerous."

"Roger that… we'll be here."

"What did mother say?" Asa then asked.

"She says to wait for her here, for the creek near the hall is flooding."

"Well, come in first guys, the rain is hard and will not end soon- might as well shelter while not doing something."

"Thank you for letting us in…" Both Misaki and Miharu replied and bowed in respect, as Asa led them in.

The group then removed their raincoats and entered the living room, where the TV was on. On the small table was a bowl of curry with rice- Asa's bowl to be exact, because it had her name on the side.

"You guys want some curry too?" Asa then asked, seeing them spotting the bowl. "You guys think I'm weird because I eat curry and rice out of a bowl?"

The group shook their heads.

"But to be honest, mom's curry blending is bland for my taste." Asa then commented, sitting on one of the floor pillows and picking up her bowl once again. "Here… taste it."

Out of courtesy, Misaki takes a spoonful and gives it a taste.

"Well?"

"Hmm… it tastes fine…" Misaki replied, such to the dismay of Asa.

"You're no fun… how about you?" Asa then asks Miharu.

Miharu takes a bite.

"Well?"

Miharu munches on. And then silently puts the spoon down. Then, her eyes light up and a reaction that was really unusual came over her.

"Wow…" Miharu began "I've never tasted curry like this before! The blend of spices, just the right degree of heat and just the tiniest bit of tang…"

"Don't tell me… you're a princess of curry?" Asa asked, with a tinge of dread.

As if from a comic show, Miharu remained in that state- trapped in a fantasy world of curry. Back in the house though, the people there could only wish for a fantasy- as someone rang the front door bell.

"That's him…" Kaito quickly spoke as he heard the bell. "Quickly let him in and be respectful."

Back at the front door, it slowly opened, revealing one of the many servants of the house.

"Ah… finally… we came to seek the master of this house." Hideo then calmly spoke.

"Right this way Master Hideo… please put your umbrellas in the rack and coats on the hanger… and please observe minimal noise."

"This is the same place…" Natalie thought as she began following the adult trio. "But why here?"

At every step they proceeded; each person they see seemed to make way and bow in respect- servants, thought Natalie.

The finally arrived at a set of doors, infront of what seemed to Natalie, the main focal room of the house. Hideo slowly opened the door, revealing a wide space within- she was right, they were actually entering the central hall.

"Welcome…" Kaito's voice came in- though hushed a bit.

"No need for hush… we are soaked, cold and hungry…" Hideo quickly said. "We talk after we are comfortable, okay?"

In a clap of Kaito's hands, the servants promptly served the guests. And as the guests began to eat, they were also served. It was a silent meal, with all except Natalie- who was fumbling with the chopsticks.

"No.. not like that…" Hideo softly spoke and lent his hands on Natalie's. "Like this…"

Meanwhile, the teen could not do anything but let her hands be manipulated on the proper way of using chopsticks. His wife could only giggle.

"Ah yes… time to talk now I suppose…" Hideo then turned to his hosts. "Now tell me everything I need to know…"

Back in the outhouse laboratory, Yayoi was a bit irritated as to what Shinji said as to the whereabouts of Icchan.

"Great… I have someone from Technical Services arriving here to further tell us of the plan we have secured for ten million." Yayoi puffed. "And this as well…"

Yayoi then loaded a disc with the title "Proposed Additional Skill Trees for Angelic Layer Angels" into the DVD player and began to view the contents.

"Limit Test, Test Subject C… Reinforce I… 'Hraeslvgr'." Was the title of the file that Yayoi chose to open.

It was a taped angel demonstration, with the only angel- which Yayoi pointed out as "Reinforce I"- an angel in black, with long white hair, with white wings on her hips, shoulders and ankles, holding what seemed to be a book. The angel the raised an arm into the air and at her feet, what seemed to be a triangle of light appeared.

"This is…" Yayoi could only whisper.

Four more triangles open around the angel, each one bearing a point of light at the center. But before it can be used, Yayoi suddenly stopped the disc.

"What's the matter?" Shinji asked.

"You can view this on your own… Let's just hope that this addition will be a good thing."

"Yayoi?"

"I prefer to be surprised… along with the rest of us."

* * *

**AUTHOR SPOTLIGHT!**

(Exhausted after some negotiations with a lot of people)

**Creator-Kun:** Well... Only three chapters before the end of Battle Phase 2 and I'd say that this is the first work that has reached EPIC, not only in length, but in content quality, and character integration. After some negotiations, i have managed to rally most of them to have angels appearing- yes, you guys heard it... so expect more than just your average kind of angels, as these incoming angels have the capability to **Materialize **in the battlefield, under **Exceed Mode** and bearing **Giant Drills that can pierce the Heavens**, **Starlight Breaker**ing when in a pinch, using their **Inherent Skills** to become the **Element** of victory against impossible odds from seemingly **Antispiral** enemies.

Well I guess only only one or two can catch the refs, but at this point, let me just give you guys a preview of a scene from Phase 3.

"Ikeeeeeeee!!!"

_Sky Blue Sapphire... Bolt from the Blue... 3... 2... 1... 0... RELEASE_

"What the, Hikaru blocked Arika's Attack?!!"

"What's this? Hikaru's rumored Inherent Skill Circle Appears!!!"


End file.
